Drei Tage  und ein bisschen mehr
by Ilionej
Summary: Link hilft Kafei zu heiraten und rettet Termina. Sie versprechen einander, sich wieder zu sehen. Nach 7 Jahren kehrt Link zurück. Vieles hat sich verändert, nur ihre Freundschaft nicht - so weit. Eine Geschichte über Gesichter, Geheimnisse & Akzeptanz...
1. Kapitel 1 Zeit

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 1

_von Ilionej_

**Generelle Info****:**

Vorerst möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass fast alle in dieser Geschichte vorkommenden Personen, Orte sowie Ausgangspunkte der Handlung Eigentum von **Nintendo** sind!

Um genau zu sein, spielt die ganze Geschichte hauptsächlich in Termina – bekannt aus **Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**. Und um

noch genauer zu sein: solltest du dieses Spiel und seinen Vorgänger **Ocarina of Time** nicht durchgespielt haben, brauchst du erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen! oh - und Twilight Princess :)

Denn, um es endlich auf den Punkt zu bringen, es geht hier konkret

um Kafei sowie um Link und deren Handlungen kurz vor dem bevorstehenden Untergang Terminas und hauptsächlich einige Jahre danach – naja – meine Version von deren Handlungen und allem was sonst noch wichtig ist. Aber dazu kommen wir noch.

Also – Nintendo hat nur den Grundstein geliefert. Alles was nicht eindeutig aus den Spielen hervorgeht oder von offiziellen Seiten her bestätigt ist – entstammt zur Gänze meinem durchgeknallten Gehirn. Diese Dinge sind KEINESFALLS BELEGT! Und – sollten andere Fans ähnliche Theorien haben, bzw. sogar schon niedergeschrieben haben, kann ich nichts dafür. Die folgende Geschichte ist ohne Einflüsse aus der Fanwelt. Es gab lediglich einen Anstoß(ohne Leerzeichen): http:/ ilionej. deviantart .com/favourites/#/d90n6f („Warpaint" von ~kagfrog711)

Auch muss ich darauf hinweisen, dass die geografische Lage Terminas von meiner uralten Idee ausgeht und nicht von der überall erwähnten Parallelwelten-Theorie. Wenn du dir die Karten ansiehst, wirst du vielleicht verstehen, warum.

Danke für dein Verständnis

Oder falls es das nicht geben sollte, trotzdem Danke

Deine (solltest du das noch nicht wissen) Sandra =-)

P.S.: Wenn du dir bezüglich irgendwelcher vorkommenden Tatsachen nicht sicher bist, darfst du mich ruhig fragen.

P.P.S.: Vorgeschichten sind dazu da, um Handlungen zu rechtfertigen.

**P.P.P.S.: Ab Kapitel 8 solltest du mindestens 16 sein und davon gehört haben, dass es Liebe und deren körperliche Ausführung nicht nur zwischen Mann und Frau gibt. Wenn du diese Tatsache nicht erträgst, war schön, dass du die ersten sieben Kapitel gelesen hast.**

Diese Geschichte enthält heterosexuelle Beziehungen, homosexuelle Beziehungen, bisexuelle Beziehungen, Gewalt, ausartende Sprache an manchen Stellen, Blut, Tod, etc. UND sehr viel zum Denken! Das ist NICHT nur eine Liebesgeschichte!

* * *

**Kapitel Info: **Dies hier ist der Anfang. Es ist das erste Kapitel des Wahnsinns.

Die Geschichte beginnt mit dem Ende aller Dinge. Der Mond steht kurz davor, auf Termina zu prallen und alles scheint verloren. Nur zwei Personen können sich mutig genug nennen, zu versuchen, den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten.

**Kommentar der Autorin: **Ich hoffe, es wirkt nicht zu utopisch und die Hintergrundgeschichte ist einigermaßen gut erklärt.

**Altersfreigabe: **Also – FSK 12, da das Spiel auch so eingestuft ist. Da ist natürlich die Angst, es gibt diverse Monster, manch moralische Aspekte….hm. Nicht ganz so arg.

Urol sowie Namen Esra Rosa, Triri und Anidja gehören mir ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 1 –

**Zeit**

„Bitte verlasse nun die Stadt. Wir bleiben hier. Wir wollen zusammen die aufgehende Sonne begrüßen."

„Ich werde die Stadt nicht verlassen. Ich kümmere mich um den Mond. Meine Aufgabe ist es, Termina zu retten. Flieht, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen werde."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Link, begleitet vom Schlagen der Glocke, aus dem Raum und hinaus in Richtung Uhrturm.

„Ich liebe dich, Anju.", hauchte Kafei. „Komm. Er hat Recht. Wir müssen von hier weg."

Als Kafei seine geliebte Anju daraufhin küsste, geschah etwas, mit dem keiner der beiden gerechnet hatte. Kafei selbst spürte ein Kribbeln und Ziehen in seinem gesamten Körper. Verschreckt ließ er von Anju ab und er sah, wie seine Gliedmaßen und Kleider zu wachsen begannen und seine Sicht sich immer weiter vom Boden entfernte. Auch Anju war nicht minder überrascht, als ihr Verlobter plötzlich in seiner ursprünglichen Gestalt vor ihr stand.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte!", fauchte Kafei. „Ich alter Narr! Natürlich! Die stärkste Macht ist die Liebe! Hätte all das nicht passieren müssen, wenn ich nicht so feige gewesen wäre und mir von der Großen Fee Hilfe erwartet hätte? Aber – "

Die Erde bebte heftiger denn je. Dann – seltsame Klänge hallten unheimlich durch alle Ritzen des Gasthofes. Kafei packte Anju an der Hand und zerrte sie nach draußen, die Treppe zum Rathaus hoch und hinauf auf das Dach der Milchbar. Der Mond stand nun so tief, dass vom Himmel fast nichts mehr zu sehen war. Alles zitterte. Ein glühend roter Schimmer hatte sich über die gesamte Stadt gelegt und das Beben wurde zudem ruckartiger. Die Geräusche von scheinbar gigantischen Schritten übertönten das Rumoren des immer näher kommenden Mondes. In immer kürzeren Abständen schlug die Glocke. Anju und Kafei standen eng umschlungen am flachen Holzdach, die Haare und Gewänder im heftigen, vom Mond ausgehenden Wind wüst peitschend. Einer der Bomber stand an ihrer Seite, die Angst und Ungewissheit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Zwei weitere gesellten sich zu ihnen und beobachteten das Näherrücken des schier Unabwendbaren. Es gab einen erneuten Ruck. Laute, wie das Wehklagen von Göttern, hallten schaurig durch die Dämmerung. Dann stand alles still. Der Wind ebbte – der rote Schimmer verblasste – nichts bebte mehr. Es herrschte nur noch Totenstille. Selbst die Glocke hatte nun aufgehört zu schlagen. Doch die Stille hielt nicht lang. Plötzlich bebte es erneut. Ein glimmend goldroter Strudel verband die Spitze des Uhrturms mit dem Mond. Etwas wurde durch ihn in die Höhe gezogen. Etwas Größeres folgte ihm. Dann versiegte der Strudel und es kehrte erneut Stillstand ein. Kafei wusste, dass dies ihre einzige Chance war.

„Holt eure Kameraden und alle die ihr auf eurem Weg finden könnt.", sagte er zu den Jungen. „Bringt sie vor das Osttor. Anju. Hol den Postmann. Ich bin mir sicher, der Ärmste ist noch immer hier. Schau in allen Läden der Weststadt nach, ob sonst noch jemand da ist. Bring her, wen du zur Flucht überreden kannst. Schaffst du das?", Anju nickte nur zitternd, dicke Tränen in den Augen. „Beeilt euch. Ich weiß nicht, ob und wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt. Aber ich lasse niemanden hier zurück, den ich retten kann."

Er selbst rannte ebenfalls vom Dach herunter und riss die Tür zur Bürgermeisterresidenz auf. Ein behelmter Kopf blickte links um die Ecke.

„Kafei?", rief der Wachmann ungläubig. „Hauptmann! Es ist der Sohn des Bürgermeisters! Er ist zurückgekehrt!"

„Was?", schluchzte dieser und lugte ebenfalls ungläubig um die Ecke.

„Was um alles in der Welt macht ihr noch hier?", rief Kafei verwundert über seine eigene Verärgerung. „Raus mit euch vors Osttor! Schnell! Es gibt noch Hoffnung für Termina, aber wir sollten trotzdem fliehen. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Ohne zu antworten, sahen die beiden Kafei's Worte glücklicherweise als direkten Befehl an und verließen das Gebäude, während er die Tür zum Büro seines Vaters aufstieß. Dieser saß noch in seinem Stuhl, das Gesicht in den auf dem Tisch verschränkten Armen vergraben, und weinte bitterlich.

„Vater!", er rannte zu ihm und versuchte, ihn hochzuziehen.

„Nein. Kann das sein? Kafei?"

„Ja, ich bin es. Komm schon! Wir müssen hier weg.", forderte er. „Ich erklär dir alles später. Wo ist Mutter?"

„Sie ist noch in der Milchbar, vermute ich. Sie hat gesagt, sie flieht nicht ehe du zurückgekehrt bist.", jammerte Dotour und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Halb stolpernd eilten die beiden Männer hinaus auf den Ostplatz. Dort hatten sich inzwischen mehr Leute versammelt, als Kafei befürchtet hatte. Es gab nur einen Ort, an dem sie wirklich sicher waren, falls es eine Druckwelle geben sollte – denn ein herabstürzender Himmelskörper konnte nach Kafei's Logik eine sehr große Druckwelle verursachen – und nur eine Möglichkeit, all diese Leute dort hin zu bringen. Er steckte die Finger in den Mund und ließ einen melodiösen Pfiff erklingen. Dann widmete er sich der Tür zur Milchbar, die zu allem Überdruss nicht aufgehen wollte – und das kurz vor dem Weltuntergang. Ohne zu zögern, trat er sie einfach aus den Angeln, ignorierte die Proteste seines Vaters, schwang sich mit zwei Schritten über das Treppengeländer und landete fast grazil und unbeschwert wenige Meter von seiner Mutter entfernt.

„Um Himmels Willen!", rang diese fassungslos um Luft. „Ich wusste doch, dass du lebst! Aber du musst es mir nicht so sehr verdeutlichen!"

„Schon gut, Mutter.", lachte Kafei und schloss sie kurz in die Arme. „Wir müssen fort von hier. Link versucht den Mond aufzuhalten. Aber wir sollten dennoch weg. Ich weiß, wo wir sicher sind. Warte. Nimm eine leere Flasche mit. Ich helfe dir hier drüber."

„Link?", stutzte Madame Aroma, als Kafei dem Barkeeper samt Flasche über die Theke geleitete.

„Hast du ihn nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt? Der, den du auf die Suche nach mir geschickt hast!", raunte Kafei, schon auf der Treppe.

„Dieser – Junge – versucht – den – Mond – aufzuhalten?", stöhnte sie mit jedem für ihre Statur doch sehr schnellen Schritt die Treppe hinauf. „Der – schreckt – aber – auch – vor – keiner – noch so – aussichtslosen – Aufgabe – zurück!"

Gerade als sie die Bar verließen, klackerten zehn Knochenwesen durch das Osttor. Einst waren sie Pferde gewesen, doch waren nur noch ihre Skelette übrig, zusammengehalten von wenigen Sehnen und den spärlichen, zerfetzten Stoffstücken ihrer vormals reichlich verzierten Satteldecken. Glücklicherweise trugen sie auch ihre Sattel noch, denn andernfalls wäre es ein äußerst ungemütlicher Ritt geworden. Noch unheimlicher wurde die ohnehin schon gespenstische Situation durch die feurig glühenden Augen der Pferde.

„Mutoh hat sich nach wie vor nicht überreden lassen.", seufzte Viscen.

„Nun gut.", meinte Kafei. „Dann bleibt er eben zurück. Entweder ist sein Glaube stärker als sein Verstand oder er ist einfach nur naiv. Egal. Es ist seine Entscheidung."

Schnell hatte Kafei eingeteilt. Seinem Freund aus dem Kuriositätenladen und Herrn Barten half er auf eines, dem Postboten und dem Bankier auf ein weiteres. Jeweils drei Bomber sowie je zwei Wachen teilten sich ein Tier. Sein Vater und, auf wundersame Weise auch seine Mutter, schafften es eigenhändig separat in die Höhe. Zuletzt half Kafei seiner zitternden Anju hoch, bevor er sich hinter sie schwang. Dann rief er etwas in einer Sprache, die allem Anschein nach nur er, sein Vater und die Reittiere verstanden, denn fast alle anderen sahen ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„_Lauft so schnell der Sand euch trägt_._ Nur die Toten können uns noch schützen_."

„Welche Toten?", fragte Dotour unsicher, als die Skelettpferde klappernd und knirschend so schnell aus der Stadt eilten, dass einige der Reiter ernsthafte Probleme mit dem Festhalten hatten.

„Der Friedhof. Die Königsgruft ist groß und tief genug, um uns Schutz zu bieten, falls der Mond fallen soll- ", er brach kurz ab.

Auch die anderen staunten auf die gigantischen Beine vor dem Tor. Soweit es ging, versuchten sie Blicke auf das Wesen zu erhaschen, dass durch diese Beine getragen wurde.

„Sollte.", beendete Kafei seinen Satz. „Der Untergrund des Uhrturms wäre ebenfalls sicher, aber wir müssten viel zu weit in die Passage hinein. Die Gesteinsmassen beachtend, müssten wir uns vermutlich bis hinauf in die Wälder Hyrule's durchschlagen. Und die Alten Wege sind nicht mehr intakt. Ich fasse es nicht. Er hat tatsächlich die Giganten gerufen.", sah Kafei ein letztes Mal zurück, bevor sie in die Schlucht einbogen.

„Was – was sind das für – ?", starrte Anju den blau flammenden Totenköpfen nach, zwischen denen sie widerstandslos hindurchritten.

„Keine Sorge. Sie tun uns nichts. Zumindest nicht hier oben. Zu Fuß hätten wir vielleicht ein paar Schwierigkeiten."

Doch die hatten sie weiterhin nicht. Mühelos sprangen die Geisterpferde über die Zäune hinweg und über die Steinterasse zum Friedhof von Ikana hinauf. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Kafei die aufgehende Sonne hinter den Felsentürmen hervorblitzen, bevor die Reittiere knarrend und wiehernd zusammenschliffen. Man konnte nicht sagen, wer skeptischer war: die Reiter oder die Knochengänger zwischen den Gräbern. Einer ging auf Kafei zu, der es als Einziger gewagt hatte, abzusteigen.

„_Du kannst sie reiten?_", fragte das Skelett in der seltsamen Sprache, die Kafei zuvor benutz hatte.

„_Jeder kann sie reiten, solange einer da ist, der sie rufen kann_.", antwortete Kafei mürrisch, mit sichtlicher Abneigung für sein Gegenüber.

„_Natürlich_.", lachte der Knochengänger. „_Aber du bist hier dennoch nicht erwünscht_. _Geh wieder und nimm deine Leute mit_."

„_Das kann ich nicht_. _Der Mond stürzt herab_.", deutete Kafei auf das noch immer tief schwebende Himmelsgebilde.

„_Was kümmert mich der Mond_. _Ich muss dieses Ding nicht fürchten_."

„_Du hast ein Treuegelübde abgelegt_. _Gehorsam bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus_. _Ihr alle habt das_."

„_König Igos ist selbst tot_."

„_Eben_. _Dann hast du ihm erst recht zu dienen_. _Er hat die Lebenden und die Toten stets als gleichwertig betrachtet_. _Und das solltest du auch, Urol_."

„Urol?", hauchte Dotour fast unbemerkt zu sich selbst.

„Dieser Halsabschneider, von dem du mir erzählt hast?", flüsterte seine Frau neben ihm.

„_Jetzt tut zweien der letzten deines Volkes einen Gefallen und geht beiseite_. _Und ich warne euch_. _Einer von euch berührt einen von uns auch nur ansatzweise und ich hacke euch allesamt mit bloßen Händen in eure Einzelteile_."

Ein paar vielsagende Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und die Knochengänger zogen sich vom Weg zurück, um die Fliehenden absteigen zu lassen. Hastig rannte Kafei, gefolgt von seinen ängstlichen Mitstreitern zum Haus des Totengräbers und hämmerte so stark er konnte gegen die Tür.

„Ich bin es, Kafei! Mach auf! Schnell!", das Schloss klickte und eine verwirrte Fratze lugte durch die einen Spalt breit geöffnet gewordene Tür.

„Was zum – ?"

„Lass uns rein. Bitte. Ich erkläre alles, wenn wir unten sind."

„U-u-unten? In der K-k-königsgruft?"

„Bitte!", flehte Kafei, als der Boden plötzlich kurz aufbebte, da einer der Giganten einen Augenblick lang nachgegeben hatte.

„Er fällt wirklich, oder?", jammerte der Totengräber.

„Bitte!", flehte Kafei erneut.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Kommt rein. Ich habe aber keine Fackel mehr. Und der Schatten ist noch immer dort unten.", hauchte er, während er die Meute einließ.

„Der Schatten, der dich packt und hinauswirft? Mit diesem Deckengrapscher werde ich schon fertig. Gib mir bitte deine Schaufel."

Als sich endlich alle zwischen die inzwischen geschlossenen Tür und die Treppe in die Gruft gequetscht hatten, stellte Kafei sich auf die erste Stufe und bedeutete allen, noch im Raum zu bleiben. Sie waren ohnehin schon zu verängstigt, um in die stockfinstere Grufthalle hinabsteigen zu wollen. Er jedoch sprang mit einem Satz hinab.

„Kafei!", rief Anju. „Weißt du auch, was du da tust?"

„Ich kenne mich hier unten aus. Ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Außerdem kann ich im Dunkeln sehen."

„Was? Wie das?"

„Ich könnte es auch, wenn ich nicht ständig übermüdet wäre.", bemerkte Dotour.

Ein unheimliches Rumoren ging durch den Raum und die Erde bebte erneut. Doch das Rumoren war nicht von der Erschütterung ausgegangen, wie lediglich drei von ihnen wussten. Das spärliche Licht des Kaminfeuers, das wischen Türrahmen und den Köpfen der Menge hindurchdrang, schaffte es nicht einmal einen Meter weit in die Finsternis. Deshalb war Kafei's Tun für die anderen ausschließlich zu hören. Er allerdings sah ganz genau, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Sachte legte er die Schaufel nieder, da er wusste, dass er mit ihr nichts ausrichten konnte. Den Kopf zum bemalten Steinboden geneigt, legte sich ein hämisches Lächeln über seine Lippen. Dann, als die Konturen des kreisrunden Schattens in der Dunkelheit am schärfsten waren, machte er einen Satz auf die Seite und die riesige Hand klatschte neben ihm auf. Behände zog er einen Dolch aus seinem Stiefel und stellte sich der Hand, welche wie eine Spinne um ihn zu tänzeln begann. Als sie auf ihn sprang, rollte sich Kafei unter ihr weg und stach ihr drei schnelle Male ins Gelenk. Unter Ächzen sackte die Hand zusammen und ging in Flammen auf. Nun steckte er seinen Dolch zurück in die Scheide in seinem Stiefel, schnappte sich abermals die Schaufel und begab sich gezielt zu dreien der mit lockerer, sandiger Erde gefüllten Mulden im Boden, um zu graben. Als er die erste der Ewigen Flammen befreit hatte, gab er seinem Gefolge zu verstehen, dass sie nun ohne Bedenken zu ihm gehen konnten. Unter großem Staunen stiegen sie nacheinander die Treppe hinab und warteten, bis er die beiden anderen Flammen geborgen hatte und wieder in die Mitte des Raumes zurückgekehrt war.

„Und?", fragte Viscen. „Was jetzt?"

„Jetzt – warten wir.", seufzte Kafei, nahm auf dem kalten Steinboden Platz und bedeutete Anju, sich an seine Seite zu setzen.

„Klärst du uns nun endlich auf?", fragte Madame Aroma, die sich, wenn auch nicht ohne Mühen, neben Anju schräg an seine linke Seite setzte, während sich Dotour zu Kafei's Rechten niederließ. „Ich meine, in deinem Brief hast du dich zumindest ein bisschen gerechtfertigt. Aber das erklärt mir nicht, wie ein kleiner Junge den Mond aufhalten kann, der von einem verwunschenen kleinen Jungen zum Absturz gebracht wurde.", auch die anderen setzten sich allmählich.

„Ja. Das Horror Kid. Zumindest ist das der Name, den ihm alle geben. Er hat mich in ein Kind verwandelt. Als ich, unnötigerweise, wie ich vor dieser Aktion hier feststellen musste, zur Großen Fee gehen wollte, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten, hat mir dieses Aas von Sakon meine Sonnenmaske gestohlen. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich ein wenig zu sehr geschämt, so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein. Deshalb habe ich mich versteckt. Aber Link hat mir geholfen, die Maske wiederzubekommen. Er hat Anju und mich wieder zusammengebracht. Das war das letzte das er getan hat, bevor er zum Uhrturm geeilt ist, um zu versuchen, dem ganzen Spuk ein Ende zu setzen, denn nicht nur Sakon ist ein Dieb. Für uns mögen es drei Tage gewesen sein, aber Link besitzt eine mächtige Okarina. Ich nehme an, alle hier wissen um die _Alten Melodien_ Bescheid? Es sind Melodien, die verborgene magische Kräfte befreien können. Doch sie sind nutzlos, ohne eines der _Göttlichen Instrumente_. Eines davon ist die Okarina der Zeit. Sie ist das mächtigste und wandelbarste Instrument. Sie kann nur von einem Auserwählten gespielt werden. Link hat sie von Prinzessin Zelda bekommen. Bereits zwei Mal. Ein machtgieriger Gerudo namens Ganondorf hat vor, sich Hyrule zu unterwerfen. Beim ersten Mal hat Zelda die Okarina auf ihrer Flucht in den Burggraben geworfen und Link die Hymne der Zeit mittels Telepathie beigebrach. Link hat die Okarina aufgesammelt und ist mit ihr geistesgegenwärtig in die Zitadelle der Zeit gerannt. Dort hat er das Portal geöffnet, das Heilige Schwert aus dem Sockel gezogen und wachte plötzlich sieben Jahre älter wieder auf. Hyrule war teilweise zerstört, verflucht und ohne Hoffnung. Aber Link hat nicht aufgegeben und die bösen Geister aus den heiligen Tempeln vertrieben. Mithilfe der Weisen und etwas mehr Hilfe von Zelda, hat er Ganondorf besiegt und Hyrule befreit. Doch Zelda war das nicht genug. Denn sie hatte als Kind nach Unruhstadt flüchten wollen, fand aber Ikana tot und Unruhstadt unter riesigen Felsbrocken begraben.", alles wackelte erneut. „Sie wusste insgeheim, dass es der kleinere unserer zwei Monde war, da er am Nachthimmel nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen war. Aus seinen Bruchstücken las sie seine Geschichte heraus. Die ganzen sieben Jahre hat sie sich mit ihrer Leibwächterin in den Ruinen von Ikana versteckt, da auch sie ohne die Okarina oder das Schwert nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen konnte. Als sie gespürt hat, dass die Zeit gekommen war, eilte sie zurück nach Hyrule um Link beizustehen. Als Oberhaupt der Weisen sah sie es als ihre Bestimmung, Termina's Schicksal rückgängig zu machen. Und sie wusste, wer dazu in der Lage war, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. So hat sie den ahnungslosen Link gebeten, in der Zeit zurückzureisen. Allerdings hat sie ein wenig dazwischengezaubert und so wurde er weiter in die Vergangenheit geschleudert, als er hätte sollen. Sie begegneten sich erneut zum ersten Mal. Doch Zelda, als auch Link, wussten diesmal um die eintretenden Ereignisse Bescheid und sie gab ihm die Okarina gleich. Sie brachte ihm erneut die Hymne der Zeit bei und übergab ihm sein eigentlich erst zukünftiges Pferd Epona, welches noch immer erst ein halbwüchsiges Fohlen ist, denn sie wusste auch, er würde ein Pferd gut gebrauchen können. Ohne ihm zu sagen, was er wirklich zu tun hatte, schickte sie ihn in die tiefsten Tiefen der Wälder Hyrules, in der Hoffnung, das Horror Kid würde ihm auflauern und ihn dazu zwingen, ihm über die Alten Wege nach Termina zu folgen. Denn Majora's Maske kannte ihr Ziel und hat sich des kleinen Diebes bemächtigt. Deshalb sollte niemand diesem unvorsichtigen Bengel die Schuld an unserer Lage geben. Es war diese Maske, erschaffen von jenen von uns, die sich zu weit in die dunkelsten Gefilde der schwarzen Magie gewagt haben. Für uns waren es nur drei Tage. Doch Link war eine kleine Ewigkeit hier. Hier über Termina von den Giganten in Zusammenarbeit mit der Dreieinheit geschaffen, hat die Okarina wesentlich mehr Kraft als in Hyrule selbst. Immer wieder ist Link diese drei Tage zurückgereist und hat von Neuem geholfen. Jedem von uns oft mehrmals, nur um die Giganten rufen zu können und gewappnet zu sein, den dieser Maske innewohnenden Dämon zu vernichten."

„Stopp, stopp, stopp.", fuchtelte einer der Bomber. „Das hat er alles getan?"

„Ja. Und wenn er Termina retten kann, wird er Hyrule erneut retten müssen."

„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Anju. „Wann hatte er in den – allerletzten – drei Tagen die Zeit, dir das alles zu erzählen?"

„Hatte er nicht. Es war ihm nicht wichtig. Er weiß nicht, dass ich es weiß."

„Woher aber – ?", begann der Mann vom Kuriositätenladen.

„Ich habe es aus seinen Erinnerungen gelesen, während wir zusammen auf Sakon gewartet haben.", nun wich Anju selbst ein kleines Stück von ihm weg. „Es ging eigentlich ganz schnell. Deshalb wundert es mich nicht, dass auch der Maskenhändler Bescheid weiß. Aber es hat mich momentan doch so verblüfft, dass ich in Sakon's Versteck unachtsam war und auf diesen blöden Schalter getreten bin. Aber wir haben es dennoch geschafft."

„Wie – du hat es aus seinen Erinnerungen – ?", stutzte Anju.

„Ich müsste wirklich mehr schlafen.", seufzte Dotour über das nächste Beben hinweg.

„Oh ja, das musst du.", beschwichtigte Kafei. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, übernehme ich für eine Weile deine Aufgaben, damit du dich ausruhen kannst. Sonst rostest du am Ende nur noch dahin."

„Wenn das hier _vorbei_ ist, wirst du meine Aufgaben nicht mehr übernehmen müssen. Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht daran, dass er es schaffen wird. Er mag vielleicht das Zeug dazu haben, aber ich bezweifle, dass er Majora's Maske gewachsen ist. Auch nicht, obwohl er, wie du sagtest, bereits so viel geschafft hat. Auch ich weiß um die Macht in dieser Maske."

„Während er am Mond – oder wo auch immer – gegen den Dämon kämpft, steht die Zeit still! Aber nur was den Fortschritt des Tages betrifft! Bedeutet das denn nichts? Deshalb sitzen wir nun hier. Ja, vielleicht auch weil mein Verstand in den entscheidenden Momenten doch etwas größer war als meine Hoffnung – vielleicht nur deshalb, weil Link selbst ein bisschen an sich gezweifelt hat – aber ich vertraue ihm. Ich vertraue auf die Hoffnung von Prinzessin Zelda. Sie hätte ihn nicht geschickt, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass es ohnehin vergebens sein würde, denn _dann_ hätte sie ihn eher Hyrule retten lassen. Denn _ein_ Mond stürzt _ein Mal_. Aber ein Tyrann vernichtet weiter. Auch er vermutet, dass es mit seinem ersten Sieg über Ganondorf noch nicht genug ist."

„Trotzdem. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es schafft. Wenn diese ganze Sache _vorbei_ ist, wird Unruhstadt keinen Bürgermeister mehr brauchen, weil es kein Unruhstadt mehr geben wird. Ikana jedoch, braucht einen König."

„Was?", gluckste Kafei, nicht sicher, richtig gehört zu haben. „Selbst wenn man wirklich von mir erwarten könnte, solch eine Bürde auf mich zu nehmen; was ich, vermutlich zu deinem Unwohl, stark anzweifle; hast du es nicht gesehen? Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Es ist niemand mehr hier, außer Sakon, Igor und ein Forscher mit seiner Tochter. Der Rest sind Tote. Ikana ist tot, Vater! Nicht nur Igos und seine Diener. Wir tun gut, uns zu freuen, dass wir davongekommen sind! Mutter – ich meine damit meine leibliche Mutter – ", deutete er vorsichtig in Madame Aroma's Richtung ab, „War die erste, die von seinem Wahn getroffen wurde. Es war gut, dass deine Intuition dich damals von hier weggetrieben hat. Auch Igos hat die Maske vernichtet. Sie hat schon damals von jemandem Besitz ergriffen. Es war Urol. Der Hund wurde von der Maske ins Schloss getrieben, um Igos ein Angebot zu machen – Unsterblichkeit, weißt du noch? Unsterblichkeit für ihn und sein ganzes Volk. Alles was sie tun mussten war, die Maske zu berühren. Er stahl die Maske aus dem Verbotenen Schrein. Igos wusste nicht einmal um die Existenz des Schreines, da er kein Hohepriester war. Aber Urol hat einen von ihnen gefoltert, um über deren Machenschaften zu erfahren. Er erfuhr, dass nur jene, die nach Anerkennung streben, die Maske problemlos mit bloßen Händen berühren können. Auch erfuhr er, dass alle anderen zuerst unverwundbar wurden, aber nach einer Weile eines grausamen Todes starben. So brachte er diese vermeintliche Quelle der Unsterblichkeit zu Igos, um ihn loszuwerden, da er selbst nach der Anerkennung unseres Volkes strebte, welche er sich im Thron erhoffte. Mutter diente als Versuchperson. Urol nahm den Speer einer anderen Wache und erstach sie. Da ihr nichts passierte, glaubte Igos ihm. Allerdings wollte er die Maske eine Nacht lang verwahren, um sicher zu gehen. In dieser Nacht starb Mutter und wir sind geflohen, als die Maske durch unser Fenster hereingeschwebt kam. Sie hat sich selbstständig gemacht und alle Bewohner getötet. Was aber niemand wusste war, dass der Dämon zuvor gar nicht so böse gewesen war. Erst Urol's Verbrechen versetzte ihn in Rage. Er ist mit seiner Hülle Amok gelaufen und hat nicht nur alles und jeden getötet, sondern zudem dazu verdammt, bis zu seiner eigenen Vernichtung und dem Morgen danach, als Untote zu wandeln. Die Maske verschwand, bis sie eines Tages vom Maskenhändler gefunden wurde, der glücklicherweise zum Zeitpunkt des Geschehens auf einer noch Jahre dauernden Reise war. Da er wegen seiner Eigenart, jedem die Sätze aus dem Mund zu nehmen, bevor diese überhaupt gesprochen waren, von allen mit Argwohn vertrieben wurde, konnte ihm die Maske nichts tun. Aber anstatt sie in der toten Stadt zu lassen, wollte er sie aus reinem Gewissen nach Hyrule bringen, um sie dort von den Weisen zerstören zu lassen. Und siehe da, das Horror Kid hat sie ihm gestohlen. Vater, Ikana ist tot. Ikana braucht keinen König mehr. Der Maskenhändler, Rim und wir beide sind die letzten hier. Auch sonst gibt es nur noch wenige Shiekah. Unser Volk braucht keinen König mehr, denn unser Volk ist nicht mehr, als eine Hand voll Eremiten und wir."

Eine verblüffte Stille trat ein, nur übertönt von einem weiteren Beben – und einem leisen Grollen, welches sich als der Magen des Postboten herausstellte.

„Ach herrje.", sagte dieser nur und griff sich auf den Bauch.

„Ja. Ich hab auch Hunger.", seufzte einer der Bomber.

„Und ich erst recht.", jammerte ein Wachmann.

„Auch ich habe in den letzten Tagen kaum gegessen, da ich mich ständig gefragt habe, warum auf einmal ein mit fünftausend Rubinen prallgefüllter Konto-Sack auf einen gewissen _Link_ bei mir herumgelegen ist.", bemerkte der Bankier. „Offenbar ist diese Tinte doch magischer, als ich je angenommen habe. Wenn man sie nur essen könnte. Ich hab noch eine Flasche dabei."

„Flasche ist genau das richtige Wort. Denkt ihr, ich hätte nicht vorgesorgt?", kicherte Kafei.

„Willst du etwa die Gräber plündern?", horchte Dotour auf.

„Nein danke, ich esse keine Knochen.", sagte der Kuriositätenhändler knapp.

„Wer spricht denn hier von Knochen? Meine Güte. Geschichte ist nicht gerade deine Stärke, wie?", lachte Kafei.

„Es ist ein Jahrtausende alter Glaube der Shiekah, demnach die Früchte des Jenseits ungenießbar sind.", begann nun Dotour zu erzählen. „Deshalb haben die Hohepriester versucht, einen Zauber zu kreieren, der Nahrung auf ewig konservieren kann und nie ausgehen lässt. Das Hinterland von Ikana ist zwar fruchtbar, aber einst waren wir so viele, dass die Nahrung in trockeneren Sommern oft ausging. Mit dem Erfolg der Hohepriester mussten weder die Shiekah im Reich der Lebenden, noch die im Reich der Toten hungern."

„Deshalb wollte ich eine leere Flasche mitnehmen. Die Grabkammern werden von einem seltenen, hellen Irrlicht, einem sogenannten _Nachtschwärmer_ bewacht, der sich in einem dieser sandigen Felder versteckt hält. Wenn ich seine untote Hülle zerstöre, kann ich seine Seele in einer Flasche einfangen und sie anschließend über seinem vormaligen Versteck ausleeren. Sie wird Eins mit dem Sand und dieser wird so leicht, dass das Tor darunter aufklappt. Dann gehe ich runter – bitte die Göttinnen vielmals um Vergebung – und beschaff euch was zu essen. Schaufel, bitte."

Dotour schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sein Sohn das Gerät dankend an sich nahm, aufgrund des nun etwas heftiger bebenden Untergrundes etwas wankend zu einem der Sandfelder ging und grub. Nur wenige Augenblicke und ein grünlich-gelbes Gespenst mit giftgrünen Augen und einer Laterne in der Hand schwebte daraus empor. Kafei ließ die Schaufel fallen, zog seinen Dolch und ging in Angriffsposition. Der Nachtschwärmer verengte seine Augen und raste auf Kafei zu. Kafei jedoch wich im letzen Augenblick unter Stöhnen der Menge aus, drehte sich um und schleuderte dem Gespenst seinen Dolch in den Rücken. Für einen kurzen Moment erstarrte das Gespenst. Dieser Moment verblüffte alle noch mehr, als Kafei's Reaktion. Er streckte seine Hand aus und der Dolch schnellte einfach zu ihm zurück. Gekonnt fing er ihn auf und ließ das Gespenst von Neuem angreifen. Dieses Szenario wiederholte er unter zunehmender Rage des Nachtschwärmers mehrmals, bis dieser brennend in sich zusammenbrach und seine Seele als kleines, züngelndes Licht, wenige Finger breit über dem Steinboden schweben blieb. Mit sich zufrieden, steckte Kafei den Dolch wieder zurück, bat um die Flasche, fing die kleine Seele darin auf und trug sie zu ihrem langjährigen Versteck. Als das schwere Steintor unter Abrieseln des Sandes nach oben aufklappte, bebte es abermals. Doch etwas besorgter hielt Kafei kurz Inne, bevor er zu den Gräbern hinabstieg und wenig später mit einem großen, randvollen Strohkorb wiederkam. Auf ihn hatte er eine große Urne gelegt, in der sich, wie sich kurz darauf herausstellte, kristallklares Wasser befand.

Während sie allesamt aßen, wurden die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen, heftiger werdenden Beben immer geringer. Niemand sprach ein Wort. Auch Kafei blickte immer öfter zur Decke, aus deren Ritzen es rieselte. Anju fiel es schwer, zu essen, nicht nur weil sie sich so dicht an Kafei gedrängt hatte, dass sie kaum etwas in den Händen halten konnte.

„Ich komme mir wie ein Verbrecher vor.", murmelte Dotour. „Aber was soll's. Wir werden ohnehin nicht mehr lange leben."

„Dotour!", mahnte seine Frau.

„Es ist doch wahr! Machen wir uns nichts vor, Esra."

„Auch wenn Kafei nicht mein leibliches Kind ist, so ist er dennoch für mich inzwischen ein Sohn. Und wenn _er _die Hoffnung nicht aufgibt, gebe _ich_ sie auch nicht auf. Eine Rosa glaubt an ihre Familie und an jene, die ihrer Familie geholfen haben."

„Esra?", warf Anju ein, wohl um sich etwas abzulenken. „Esra _Rosa_?"

„Ganz genau, Liebes. In voller Blüte ihres Lebens. Und deshalb lass ich mir nicht von dem Mann den ich liebe, einreden, dass wir von einem Mond zermalmt werden.", das wohl heftigste Beben seit sie die Gruft betreten hatten, hallte donnernd im Gemäuer wider. „Genau! Hörst du? Ich lass mich von dir nicht unterkriegen!", rief sie zur Decke, dennoch mit Tränen kämpfend.

„Bist du – bist du verwandt mit den Rosa-Zwillingen? Oder sind der Name und die Haarfarbe nur rein zufäll- "

„Nein, Kind. Erstens glaube ich nicht an Zufälle und zweitens, hast du sehr wohl Recht. Die Zwillinge sind meine Nichten."

Plötzlich vielen ganze Steine herunter. Die vorherigen Beben waren immer nur kurz gewesen. Doch dieses hielt eine Weile an. Dann war es wieder still.

„Das war's.", jammerte Dotour, in Tränen ausbrechend. „Da habt ihr nun euren Mond. Jetzt können wir ihn anfassen."

„Nein.", hauchte Kafei kopfschüttelnd zur Decke blickend. „Nein. Er ist nicht gefallen."

„D-d-d-doch. Hör auf. Er ist – "

„Nicht gefallen, Vater. Dafür war es nicht heftig genug, glaub mir. Selbst wenn eine Heerschar Dodongos über uns hinweggerannt wäre, hätte es heftiger gebebt. Unruhstadt steht noch."

Dennoch sprang Kafei auf und rannte die Treppe hoch. Alle hörten, wie er die Tür nach draußen auftrat. Ein mächtiges Wummern drang ebenfalls herein. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Kafei zurückkam, nicht minder in Tränen als die anderen. Doch seine Träne waren von Freude.

„Anju, lass uns heiraten. Er ist weg.", lachte er zittrig. „Der Mond – ist weg! Schaut selbst!"

Keiner ließ sich das zwei Mal sagen. So gut ihre Beine sie tragen konnten, stolperten alle zu ihm hoch und nach draußen.

„Schnell! Auf die Pferde!", rief Kafei nervös. „Bevor die Sonne aufgeht! Sonst müssen wir laufen!"

Wenn auch etwas ungeschickt, schafften es alle auf die Rücken der Rösser. Schon galoppierten diese an den verwirrten Knochengängern vorbei, hinunter in die Schlucht und hinaus auf die Ebenen von Termina. In Sichtweite von Unruhstadt hielten sie an. Vor ihnen standen die Zimmerleute, darunter Mutoh, dessen übliches, besserwisserisches Lachen in der dünnen Morgenluft hallte. Was sie von hier aus nicht wirklich sehen konnten, auch aus den anderen Regionen Terminas drängte sich Leben, das seinen Augen nicht traute. Die Stadt stand noch – so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Nur ein regenbogenartiger Schimmer schwebte über den Dächern. Im Süden der Stadt standen vier gigantische Gestalten, größer als alles andere. Allein die Höhe der Berge konnten sie nicht übertrumpfen. Sie schienen eine Art Versammlung zu halten. Doch Kafei wurde abgelenkt. Um genau zu sein, schaffte er es gerade noch, nicht mit vollster Wucht auf Anju zu fallen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen waren zwischen den Felsentürmen hindurchgefallen und hatten genau den Flecken Land berührt, auf dem sie sich befanden. Die Pferde waren zu Staub zerfallen und ihre Reiter sehr unsanft auf dem steinig-sandigen Boden gelandet.

„Wo kommt ihr denn her?", fragte Kafei die Zimmerer, nachdem er Anju hochgezogen hatte.

„Diese Feiglinge haben sich in einem Erdloch versteckt!", lachte Mutoh. „Ich hab doch gesagt, das Ding fällt nicht! Und wenn ich sage, es fällt nicht, dann fällt es nicht, kapiert?"

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung.", kicherte Kafei, als er die unzähligen Goronen sah, die sich am Aufgang zum Bergdorf aneinander zwängten . „Kommt schon! Der Karneval findet statt – wenn auch etwas verspätet. Aber vorher wird geheiratet!"

Anju und ihre Mutter rannten an der Tür des Gasthofes fast ineinander. Als Cremia gesehen hatte, dass der Mond weg war, hatte sie alle Nicht-Tiere auf der Ranch zusammengetrommelt, auf den Wagen geladen und war mit vollem Galopp zur Stadt gerast. Der Wagen hatte noch nicht angehalten, da war Anju's Mutter bereits abgesprungen und so schnell wie nur möglich in die Oststadt gerannt, um zu sehen, ob ihre Tochter noch immer auf ihrem Zimmer saß. Damit, sie _so_ vorzufinden, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Das Allerletzte woran sie jedoch gedacht hatte war, Kafei an ihrer Seite zu sehen.

„Mutter!", strahlte Anju. „Großmutter!", Cremia kam außer Atem mit dem Rollstuhl hinter ihr zum Stillstand, Romani hintendrein.

„Du – !", keuchte Anju's Mutter, den Blick auf Kafei gerichtet. „Du – hast – sie – nicht – vergessen? Du – du hast – sie – in Sicherheit – gebracht?"

„Ja. Das hab ich.", schmunzelte Kafei.

„U-u-u-und der Mond? Was – ? Du weißt nicht zufällig, was – ?"

„Ja, ich weiß auch in etwa, was mit ihm passiert ist."

„Dachte ich's mir doch.", schnaubte sie, die Hände in die Hüften stemmend. „Wenn es jemand wissen muss, dann der Sohn des Bürgermeisters."

„So ist es.", kichert Kafei, über beide Ohren grinsend. „Und genau den will deine Tochter jetzt heiraten."

„Genau. Ja.", ließ sie die Arme schlaff sinken.

„Sofort.", mahnte Anju felsenfest.

„S-s-sofort!", fuchtelte ihre Mutter hysterisch.

„Auf der Stelle."

„Auf der Stelle – meine Güte!"

„Aber bitte vor dem Westtor. Die Stadt ist noch so leer. Ich will ins Grüne.", bettelte Anju.

„Na worauf warten wir dann noch? Komm, Kin- nein – Frau! Komm! Zieh'n wir dir dein Kleid an!", ohne noch weiter herumzureden riss sie die nicht abgesperrte Tür zum Gasthof auf und verschwand mit Anju im Schlepptau.

„Und was ist mit mir?", raunte die Großmutter im Rollstuhl. „Ich will auch schön sein."

„Bitte sehr.", keuchte Cremia noch immer ein wenig und schob sie hinterher, ihre kleine, verzückte Schwester schon wieder auf den Fersen. „Suchen wir dir was Schönes zum Anziehen."

„Genau.", kam es ebenfalls keuchend von Esra. „Und du ziehst auch was anderes an, als diesen Fetzen."

„Zum letzten Mal, Mutter. Dieser _Fetzen_ ist eine Ikana'sche Alltagstracht."

„Und vollkommen verstaubt und eingedreckt! So heiratest du mir sicher nicht. „Ikana hin, Ikana her. Hauptsache _Festtags_tracht, ja? Deine Hochzeit ist doch kein alltägliches Ereignis!"

Etwa im selben Moment als Anju, bereits in ihr knallenges Hochzeitskleid gezwängt, die geschickten aber bedachten Finger ihrer Mutter durch die Haare fuhren, um sie zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochzustecken, kämpften Kafei's Haare zu seinem Leidwesen gegen den mörderischen Kamm seiner Stiefmutter an, die zu _ihrem_ Leidwesen, den Kampf gegen Kafei's blaue Mähne verlor. Fast hätte sie den Kamm nach Dotour geworfen, der sich nicht halten konnte und schallend zu lachen begann. Ein mysteriöser, dumpfer Gesang und ein sanftes, gleichmäßiges, langsam abebbendes Beben hielten sie davon ab. Die Giganten waren in ihr Himmelreich zurückgekehrt. Kafei nutzte die darauffolgende Stille, um vor dem Kamm zu flüchten. Leicht niedergeschlagen folgte Esra ihrem Stiefsohn, nicht ohne ihrem Mann einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen, und warf den Kamm achtlos über die Schulter.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	2. Kapitel 2 Dämmerung eines neuen Tages

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 2

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Hauptsächlich Erklärungen darüber, wie die Welt läuft und ein paar versteckte details die für die folgenden Kapitel wichtig sind.

Wir lernen etwas mehr über die einzelnen Personen und deren Geschichte kennen. Mehr sei nicht gesagt.

Kommentar der Autorin:

**A****ltersfreigabe: **Jugendfrei *ggg*. Nein. FSK 12

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).

Urol sowie Namen Esra Rosa, Triri und Anidja gehören mir ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 2 –

**Dämmerung eines neuen Tages**

„Link!", hallte eine Stimme, die diesem bekannt, aber dennoch etwas fremd war.

Erst jetzt nahm er die Menge wahr, die sich vor dem Südportal von Unruhstadt versammelt hatte. Es waren bekannte Gesichter. Nicht wenigen von ihnen hatte er in den letzten drei Tagen immer wieder erneut geholfen. Alle strahlten. Über der Stadt schien ein regenbogenartiger Schleier zu hängen. Doch vermutlich bildete er es sich nur ein. Die Menge wartete in zwei Reihen, offenbar auf jemandes Ankunft. Insgeheim wusste er, dass es nicht die seine war. Über der Gruppe schwebte der Kartenverkäufer Tingle, dessen Lächeln noch größer war, als sein knallroter Ballon. Link erkannte den Mann, der gerufen hatte. Auch wenn er ihn in etwa der Hälfte seiner jetzigen Körpergröße in Erinnerung hatte. Groß, schlank und noch immer mit buschigen, nun mehr als schulterlangen, blitzblauen Haaren stand Kafei da, eine Mischung zwischen unendlicher Glückseligkeit und todbringender Aufregung in seine noch immer roten Augen geschrieben. Anfangs hatte Link gedacht, die Augenfarbe wäre eine Nebenerscheinung seiner Verwandlung gewesen. Doch nun, da sie noch immer rot waren, zweifelte er etwas daran, denn auch die seines Vaters hatten die selbe Farbe, wenn sie auch nicht viel größer waren als sonst. Link sah dies als Zeichen, dass Dotour zumindest ein wenig Schlaf abbekommen hatte, wenn auch einen besorgten Schlaf. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die reine Freude, die ihn aufleben ließ. Also ritt er auf die Menge zu, stieg ab und stellte sich links neben Kafei. Zu ihm aufzusehen war momentan etwas ungewohnt. Seine Kleidung wirkte schlicht, aber edel. Auch wies sie Ähnlichkeiten in Farben und Verzierungen mit seinem üblichen Gewand auf. Die Hose und der Oberrock waren jedoch länger und der Stoff schimmerte. Anstatt der braunen Lederstiefel trug er nun dazupassende Halbschuhe und über seine Schultern war ein bodenlanger, weißer Umhang gelegt, dessen Saum die selben blauen, flammartigen Verzierungen schmückten, wie die langen Trompetenärmel. Seine beiden Enden waren vorne mit einer goldenen, gewundenen Kette verbunden. In die beiden Plaketten an den Schlüsselbeinen war ein Augensymbol eingelassen, das Link nur allzu bekannt vorkam und seine Vermutung bezüglich Kafei's Augenfarbe bestätigte.

„Grashüpfer!", japste Romani, die neben ihrer Schwester und Anju's Großmutter, gegenüber von Kafei stand.

„Du wolltest doch nicht etwa meine Hochzeit verpassen, oder?", lächelte Kafei zu ihm herunter.

„Ich – ähm – eigentlich – weißt du – ", stammelte Link nur.

„Wo du ja mein Trauzeuge bist."

„Was?", gurgelte Link, da er sich verschluckt hatte.

„Du hast ihn abgeschossen, oder?", trällerte Romani völlig außer sich.

„Hä?", brachte Link nur noch heraus.

„Du hast den Mond abgeschossen, oder? Du hast ihn vertrieben, wie du die _Sie_ vertrieben hast, oder?"

„Äh – ja.", kratzte sich Link etwas verwirrt und benommen an der Schläfe. „So kann man es auch sehen. Den Mond hab ich zwar nicht _abgeschossen_ – aber _vertrieben_ – hab ich ihn. Oder so ähnlich. Tut mir leid. Ich bin gerade vom Himmel gefallen."

„Macht nichts.", kicherte Romani. „Ich bin auch schon mal vom Dach der Scheune gefallen."

„Was in Sachen Höhe ja in etwa gleich ist.", murmelte Kafei verhalten, so dass ihn Romani nicht hören konnte und schmunzelte schief auf Link hinab.

„Du sagst es.", lächelte Link gequält zurück. „Vielleicht eine Handbreit Unterschied – nicht wesentlich mehr – "

Zu Romani's Glück wurde Link unterbrochen, bevor sie seinen Zynismus wahrnehmen konnte. Jemand schepperte in der Stadt von Osten her auf das Westtor zu.

„Ich kann ein bisschen besser mit dir mitfühlen. Ich bin einmal vom Urturm gefallen.", flüsterte Kafei.

„Ehrlich? Und das hast du überlebt?"

„Sieht so aus, oder? Jedenfalls hat Mutoh seither diesen kleinen weißen Hund. Der vier Mal so große, schwarzbraune hat mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Ich ihm – eher nicht."

„Gut gezielt.", verzog Link eine Grimasse.

„Oh – ich denke, es war Bestimmung. Zwar hab ich weder beabsichtigt zu fallen, noch direkt auf ihn, aber alle außer Mutoh haben diese flohschleudernde Schlabbertöle gehasst. Tragisches Ende. Er hat es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal gemerkt."

Endlich kam das klappernde Etwas zum Vorschein. Es war Hauptmann Viscen – oder wohl eher eine zweite Romani in Viscen's Körper und Rüstung. Er trippelte wie ein kleines Kind an Kafei, Link und Dotour vorbei, da er sich offenbar zwischen Madame Aroma und dem Postmann hinstellen wollte. Allerdings bremste er ruckartig zusammen und drehte sich erschocken um.

„Huh? Wer – oh! Du! Du bist es, oder? Du bist Link, oder?"

„Ja. Oder was von ihm übrig ist."

„Schön, dass du lebst."

„Falls man das so nennen kann – ", seufzte Link niedergeschlagen.

„Kein Held sollte sterben, bevor man ihn für seine Taten ehren kann."

„Ein weiches Bett wäre mir lieber als Ehrerbietung."

„Und Humor hat er auch noch, der Kleine – oh!", rasch und laut scheppernd sprang Viscen in die Reihe.

„Ich komme mir vor, als hätte ich das, was man als einen Kater beschreibt, aber alle anderen hier sind anscheinend wirklich betrunken."

„Das legt sich wieder.", flüsterte Dotour.

Link fand es für besser, gar nichts mehr zu sagen, da er sah, warum Viscen so schnell seine Position eingenommen hatte. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zum Tor, als Anju's Mutter zum Vorschein kam, zwar leicht zu Tränen gerührt, aber dennoch mit etwas fragwürdigem Blick, ihre Tochter am rechten Arm führend. Link wusste, dass er nicht der einzige mir diesem Gedanken war: Anju sah aus wie eine Prinzessin. Ihr strahlendes, silberweißes Kleid schillerte in sämtlichen Farben, als das morgendliche Licht darauf fiel. In ihren elegant hochgesteckten Haaren trug sie einen Blumenkranz mit Schleier und in den Händen hielt sie einen kleinen Strauß der selben, rosa-weißen Heckenblumen. Noch strahlender wahr wohl ihr lächeln, als Kafei sichtbar zitternd vortrat und ihr die Hand reichte. Ihre Mutter ließ Anju's Arm los und ging hinter ihr nach, während Cremia hinter dem Rollstuhl hervorstolzierte und sich an Anju's Seite schlich. Noch bevor Link die Prozessionsordnung durchblickt hatte, zog Kafei ihn zu sich. Und kaum konnte er einigermaßen gehen, fielen ihm irgendwelche bunte Schnipsel auf die Nase. Als er sich nach der Quelle umsah, bereute er es sogleich. Prustend nieste er weitere Flitter davon. Nun war Tingle eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Doch Link war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, wieder sehen zu können, als irgendjemand zu verteufeln – schon gar nicht eine in die Jahre gekommene, verwirrte Möchtegern-Fee. Ein notgedrungener, geschmückter Altar aus einem alten, mit weißen Tüchern gedeckten Tisch war aufgebaut worden. Dahinter stand die Person, welche die Trauung vollziehen sollte. Einmal mehr, glaubte Link seinen eigenen Augen nicht. Die in eine schlichte, hellblaue Toga gehüllte Frau sah genauso aus wie Anju. Von der Frisur bis zur Nasenspitze konnte Link keinen Unterschied erkennen. Dass Anju eine Zwillingsschwester hatte, war wohl die Krönung des ganzen Wahnsinns, den Link unfreiwillig sein Leben nennen musste. Nun klärte sich seiner Meinung auch die Tatsache, warum er Anju als Hühner haltende Frau in Kakariko kannte. Es schien, als trugen beide Schwestern auch noch den selben Namen. Wie konnte sich Kafei sicher sein, die richtige Anju zu heiraten? Aber Eltern konnten Zwillinge auch unterscheiden. Wie das möglich war, würde für Link immer ein Phänomen bleiben.

Link hatte damit gerechnet, dass das Ehepaar nach der Zeremonie das Weite suchte, aber stattdessen kehrte die ganze Sippschaft in die Stadt zurück. Was hatte er wirklich verpasst? Die Stadt war voller Leute und Wesen aus Termina's anderen Regionen. Selbst die Gorman-Truppe hatte ihren Weg zurückgefunden und versuchte spontan die Massen zu unterhalten. Cremia hatte mit Anju's Mutter gleich nach der Trauung die Flucht ergriffen. Wohin sie gerannt waren, hatte er nicht gesehen. Alles war glücklich und feierte den Karneval. Viele trugen bunte Masken und aufwändige Kleidung.

„Es tut mir leid, dass alles so schnell ging und ich dich zudem trotz deiner Verfassung Hals über Kopf hineingezerrt habe."

Link erschrak leicht aus seiner Trance. Ja, es war tatsächlich alles sehr schnell gegangen. Offensichtlich war das Nachrichtensystem im Rest von Termina weitaus schneller als der Postbote von Unruhstadt. Link wunderte es, dass dieser sich ebenfalls an den Feierlichkeiten beteiligte. Vielleicht hatte Madame Aroma ihn dazu gezwungen.

„Schon in Ordnung.", seufzte Link zu Kafei. „Ich bin Überraschungen inzwischen gewohnt. Auch, wenn manche mich dennoch schockieren können."

„Weißt du, das mag jetzt vielleicht eigenartig klingen, aber es tut gut, deine Stimme zu hören.", Link war nun tatsächlich etwas verwirrt bezüglich dieser Aussage. „Ich meine damit, dass du bis heute Morgen ziemlich schweigsam warst. Aber Taya hat dich auch nicht wirklich zu Wort kommen lassen."

„Das bin ich auch schon gewohnt. Meine eigentliche Fee, Navi, ist genau so."

„Ja – das habe mich gefragt. Warum darf sie Termina nicht betreten?"

„Äh – ich – kann mich nicht erinnern, dir das gesagt zu haben?"

„Verzeih mir. Ich habe meine telepathischen Fähigkeiten missbraucht und mich in deinen Erinnerungen etwas schlau gemacht. Also wunder dich nicht."

„Oh! Gut zu wissen.", schmunzelte Link. „Und warum Navi Termina nicht betreten darf, weiß ich nicht. Vermutlich ist es der Grund, warum sie als meine Begleiterin eingeteilt worden ist. Irgendeine Art Wiedergutmachung für was auch immer sie verbrochen hat."

„Ich Verstehe."

„Wo sind die beiden Läuferinnen hinverschwunden?"

„Meinst du Cremia und – kochen. Anju hat zwar alle Lebensmittel für die Hochzeitsfeier eingekauft und gelagert, aber zum Glück hat sie noch nichts davon angerührt."

„Ah!", hallte Dotour's Stimme Link entgegen. „Da seid ihr ja. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig bei dir bedankt, Link.", strahlte der Bürgermeister und schüttelte dem Jungen kräftig die Hand. „Du bist ein Segen für ganz Termina."

„So etwas hab ich schon öfters gehört.", murmelte Link. „Und mir wäre lieber, dem wäre nicht so."

„Das kann ich durchaus verstehen. Auch ich hatte keine Kindheit.", Kafei zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Mein eigener Vater ist ständig zwischen Ikana und Unruhstadt hin und her gereist und hat mich mitgenommen. Weißt du, auch er war hier Bürgermeister und nebenher Berater des Königs von Ikana. Ich schätze, sein Durchhaltevermögen habe ich nicht ganz geerbt, aber dafür hat mein Sohn offenbar etwas davon abbekommen."

„Es hält sich in Grenzen.", meinte Kafei.

„Nun gut, ich muss mich für meine ausgebliebene Rede vorbereiten. Man erwartet von mir bereits, dass ich sie angesichts der Vorfälle erst recht halte."

„Sag,", begann Link, als Dotour in der Menge verschwunden war. „Wie kommt es, dass Anju's Zwillingsschwester genau so heißt? Ich bin ihr in der Zukunft in Kakariko begegnet."

„Das frage ich mich bis heute.", seufzte Kafei. „Die Anju, die ich gerade eben geheiratet habe, ist Anju-Anila. Ihre Schwester heißt Anju-Sorrei. Anju deshalb, weil – nun ja – ihre Großmutter auch so heißt. Ich konnte diese Anidja nie verstehen. Ihr Mann Tortus auch nicht wirklich. Er ist mit den beiden Töchtern seinem Stiefsohn vor ein paar Jahren nach Hyrule gezogen, weil er dort einen Auftrag von der Königlichen Familie bekommen hatte. Warum er seine Kinder mitgenommen hat, weiß ich nicht. Als er damit fertig war, wollten Anju-Sorrei und ihr Halbbruder Grog nicht mehr nach Hause. Sorrei hat beschlossen, Hühner zu züchten, da sie wie ihr Halbbruder diese Tiere liebt, obwohl sie dagegen allergisch ist. Sie meint, die Allergie so vielleicht loszuwerden. Grog ist inzwischen, wie du weißt, wieder zurückgekehrt und wohnt jetzt auf der Ranch. Tortus ist mit meiner Anju zurück nach Unruhstadt. Normalerweise führt der Weg durch das Hinterland von Ikana, am Rande der Großen Wüste vorbei und durch das Gerudo-Tal, oder aber, wesentlich ungefährlicher, durch die Passage nach Ordon und weiter durch die Wälder von Phirone. Auch gibt es einen Weg durch den Dämmerwald zu eben jenen großen Wäldern im Süden Hyrules. Aber Tortus wusste über die sogenannten _Alten Wege_ Bescheid. Sie führen vom Untergrund des Glockenturms durch ein Tunnelsystem in die Wälder. Du hast sie benützt. Unglücklicherweise bist du im großen Schacht gestürzt, was ich mich auch frage, wie du das überlebt hast. Es gibt dort drinnen eine Treppe. Man muss allerdings einen Mechanismus aktivieren, um sie auszufahren. Das ist von oben und unten möglich. Nur, wie du selbst gesehen hast, befinden sich in den Tiefen riesige, abgeschnittene Bäume. Sie konnten dort unten zwar wachsen, sind aber irgendwann zu groß geworden. Ursprünglich waren Treppen und Brücken um sie gebaut worden. Doch als die Bäume starben, hat man sie gekappt und lediglich Verbindungsstege gelegt. Diese wurden Anju und Tortus beim Rückweg zum Verhängnis. Durch die feuchte Luft waren sie morsch geworden und sind unter ihnen weggebrochen. Das letzte Stück hat nur noch Anju geschafft. Sie musste zusehen, wie ihr Vater in die Tiefe stürzte. Sie hat gesagt, sie hat ihn nicht einmal aufschlagen hören, so tief ist der Abgrund. Ich werde veranlassen, dass man dort einen Gedenkstein errichtet und die Brücken wieder herstellt. Aber diesmal sollten sie aus einem stabileren Material gebaut sein. Denn die durch die Feuchtigkeit gewachsenen Deku-Blumen nützen der breiten Masse nicht. Der Weg durch die Tunnel ist kürzer und trotz der tiefen Höhlen weniger gefährlich als die anderen."

Link wollte einen Kommentar zu Kafei's Geschichte abgeben, doch dazu kam es nicht. Dotour hatte das Podest zum Turmaufgang erklommen und bat um Aufmerksamkeit. Die Musik verstummte und langsam legten sich die Konversationen.

„Verehrte Bürger und Bürgerinnen von Termina. Zuerst ein kleiner Hinweis in Ihrem Interesse: Ich bitte Sie, mir meine kleine Akrobatik nicht nachzumachen. Da aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse der Steg zum Turm nicht fertiggebaut werden konnte, bemühen sich unsere Zimmerer nun, eine provisorische Treppe hier herauf herzustellen, denn wir wollen es niemandem vergönnen, einen Blick über die Weiten unserer Heimat zu werfen, schon gar nicht jetzt, wo wir uns glücklich zeichnen können, sie noch zu haben. Nun denn. Der Karneval der Zeit war von jeher ein Fest zu Ehren einer der mächtigsten Mächte dieses Universums. Er war ein Fest, das uns daran erinnern sollte, egal welchem Volk wir angehören und wo in Termina wir leben, wir dennoch Teil eines großen Ganzen sind. Dies wurde uns in den letzten Tagen vielleicht bewusster denn je. Für viele ist es noch immer ein Rätsel, wie Himmelskörper herabstürzen, oder ganze Regionen verflucht werden können. Mein Sohn Kafei hat mein eigenes Wissen mit seinen Errungenschaften diesbezüglich verknüpft und mir die Augen geöffnet. Wie die meisten wohl nicht wissen, weil weder mein Vater noch ich je eine große Sache daraus gemacht haben, stammt meine Familie aus Ikana. Wir gehören zu den letzten Überlebenden eines einst großen, mächtigen Volkes, das seinen eigenen Wissenschaften zum Opfer fiel. Die Hohepriester von Ikana besaßen eine wertvolle Zeremonienmaske. Eines Tages gelang es einem von ihnen, einen mächtigen Dämon zu beschwören, der Dämon Majora. Eine zwiespältige Gestalt. Einerseits um Anerkennung und Liebe in der Dunklen Welt kämpfend, andererseits nicht viel anders als seinesgleichen. Aufbrausend, hinterlistig, zerstörungswütig, aber dennoch gütig gegenüber denen, die seine Ideale vertreten. Die Priester waren mit der Eigenwilligkeit des Dämons überfordert und bannten ihn in die Maske. Es war lange Zeit ein Geheimnis, bis einer unseres Volkes, ein königlicher Wachmann namens Urol, der vieles mit Majora gemein hatte, einen der Hohepriester erpresste, um an Informationen über deren Tun zu bekommen. Er erfuhr von der Maske und sah sie als Chance, König Igos vom Thron zu drängen. Es sollte wie ein tragischer Unfall aussehen und Urol selbst, die Ordnung wiederherstellend, von uns Shiekah als König anerkannt werden. Doch seine Rechnung ging nach hinten los. Majora, enttäuscht von Urol's Absichten, tötete alle und verfluchte sie, bis zu seiner eigenen Vernichtung und dem darauffolgenden Morgen, als Untote ihr Dasein zu fristen. Meine erste Frau, Kafei's Mutter, wurde durch eine Reihung unglücklicher Umstände das erste Opfer der Maske. Ich selbst konnte mit meinem Sohn gerade noch rechtzeitig fliehen. Majora konnte zwar nicht aus der Maske heraus, hatte aber dennoch nichts von seiner Macht verloren. Allerdings vergaß er sich selbst und versank in dem Wunsch, alles und jeden zerstören zu wollen. Viele Jahre lag die Maske im toten Tal von Ikana, bis unser Maskenhändler zurückkehrte und sie dort fand. Die Macht der Maske spürend und verstehend, dass sie an der Vernichtung seiner Heimat schuld war, wollte er sich nach Hyrule bringen, um sie dort von den Dienern der Königlichen Familie, einigen der letzten seines Volkes, zerstören zu lassen. Doch in den Wäldern wurde er von einem kleinen, einst in einen Kobold verwandelten Jungen überfallen. Der Kobold stahl die Maske, der Majora innewohnte. Sogleich wurde er von der Macht des Dämons erfasst und zu dessen Marionette. Durch seine Hand trieb Majora zuerst kleine Späße, um zu sehen, wie weit der Kobold kontrollierbar war. Bald darauf verfluchte Majora die anderen Regionen Terminas und brachte einen unserer Monde über Unruhstadt zu Fall. An diesem Punkt beginnt die Rolle eines anderen kleinen Jungen, der von den drei weisen Göttinnen ausersehen wurde, uns beizustehen. Seine Rolle in diesem Universum ist weitaus größer, als man sich vorstellen kann, doch aus seinen wenigen Worten, die ich vernahm, verstand ich, dass es ihm lieber ist, wenn ich an dieser Stelle die Klappe halte und ihn schon gar nicht zu mir heraufbitte. Denn, obwohl er nicht nur Termina und Hyrule gerettet hat, sondern auch die Hochzeit meines Sohnes ermöglichte, ist er dennoch nur ein Kind und ich finde, wir sollten ihm das wenige an Kindheit lassen, das er noch hat. Dennoch möchte ich ihm hiermit im Namen von ganz Termina meinen tiefsten Dank aussprechen.", wenn auch kaum jemand wusste, wer dieser Junge war, so brach trotzdem die gesamte, vollgestopfte Südstadt in tosenden Applaus und Freudenjubel aus. „Nun denn,", beruhigte Dotour die Menge mit einer sachten Geste, „Da dies gesagt ist, möchte ich, dass wir den diesjährigen Karneval mehr feiern, als alle ihm vorangegangenen. Denn dies ist nicht nur der Karneval der Zeit, es ist der Karneval der Liebe und des Miteinander. Der Karneval ganz Terminas, ein Fest zu Ehren jedes Einzelnen von uns."

Erneut schallte der tosende Applaus über Unruhstadt hinweg, als Dotour von Viscen und drei weiteren Wachmännern sicher durch den nördlichen der beiden Zugänge nach Ost-Unruh geleitet wurde, um sich von Süden her etwas sicherer unters Volk zu mischen. Er war noch nicht einmal verschwunden, da setzte die Gorman-Truppe bereits ihre Darbietungen fort. Mutoh befestigte mit seinen Männern die provisorisch angefertigte Treppe und zündete die Reserve-Feuerwerkskörper. Das ohnehin schon grauenvoll laute Spektakel machte dem angeschlagenen Link sehr zu schaffen. Zudem stampfte eine massige, rotgelbe Gestalt auf ihn zu, die Arme weit ausgebreitet.

„Da bist du ja!", rief Madame Aroma. „Nun kann ich dir endlich gebührend danken!"

„Nein!", Link spürte, wie sich zwei sanft schützende Arme um seinen Oberkörper legten und er blickte zu Kafei auf, der mit felsenfest entschlossener Miene seine Stiefmutter zum Halt brachte. „Nein, Mutter."

„Doch nur eine kleine Umarmung.", flehte sie mit dem Ausdruck eines bettelnden Hundewelpen.

„Nein. Er mag das nicht."

„Aber du – "

„Ich revanchiere mich nur. Und du hast gehört, was Viscen gesagt hat. _``Kein Held sollte sterben, bevor man ihn für seine Taten ehren kann_. Schon gar nicht in der Absicht, ihn zu ehren."

„Ich bitte dich, Kafei. Ich weiß, ich habe einen kräftigen Griff. Ich verspreche, ich werde mich zurückhalten."

„Nein.", lachte Kafei. „Ich habe ihn nicht zu meinem Trauzeugen gemacht, um ihn gleich wieder zu verlieren. Er muss noch ein weiteres Land retten, schon vergessen?"

„Banause.", murrte sie mit einem Lächeln und schritt davon, ihrem Mann entgegen, den sie sogleich in die Oststadt zurückschob.

„Danke.", atmete Link auf und Kafei ließ von ihm ab.

„Das war das Mindeste, das ich tun konnte.", kicherte der Mann, als sich Link zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ich frag mich eines. Wo schlafen all diese Leute und die Bewohner? Ich meine, der Gasthof hat doch nur zehn Betten."

„Nein. Es gibt noch Dachbodenzimmer. Ist dir die Stange neben den Kisten nie aufgefallen? Damit öffnet man die Klapptür in der Decke und zieht die Leiter herunter. Oben gibt es noch fünf große Zimmern. Aber du hast Recht. Im Gasthof kommt für gewöhnlich die Gorman-Truppe unter und jene, die keine Freunde oder Verwandten in der Stadt haben. Da das auf die meisten Leute inzwischen zutrifft, ist das also kein großes Problem. Die Goronen schlafen im Bombenladen. Über diesen gelangt man auch in die oberen Wohnungen. Ich dachte, du hättest dich umgesehen? Die Wohnungen über den Läden blicken aus der Stadt heraus. Über der Bank und der Lotterie gibt es ebenfalls Wohnungen, mit Blick in die Südstadt. Warst du nie in der Lotterie?

„Doch. Einmal hab ich zehn Rubine verspielt. Dann hab ich es sein lassen."

„Ist dir die Tür drinnen nicht aufgefallen?", Link schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh. Auch nicht die hinter dem Gong im Trainingscenter?", Link schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ehrlich nicht? Über dem Center und der Post sind noch ein Buchladen und eine Schneiderin. Ein heißer Tipp. Sie näht und schneidert einfach alles – wenn der Preis, beziehungsweise die Persönlichkeit passt."

„Wie – alles?"

„Alles – eben.", Link hätte schwören können, dass Kafei ein bisschen rot anlief. „Egal. Also, die Zoras bevölkern den Waschplatz und die Gänge zum Observatorium und die Dekus verkriechen sich in einer riesigen Höhle in Nord-Unruh, wo du vielleicht schon weißt, dass zwei von ihnen ein Glücksspiel betreiben. Und was die Indigo-Go's betrifft, sie haben ihre fixen Plätze hinter der Bühne der Milchbar. Ich frage mich, ob sie schon einen Gitarristen gefunden haben, oder ob du nach wie vor einspringen musst. Aber keine Sorge. Sie haben ihren Auftritt erst am Abend. Du kannst dich also ein bisschen vorbereiten."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich so lange bleiben werde."

„Was redest du da? Hör zu.", er legte die linke Hand auf die rechte Schulter des Jungen. „Du ruhst dich erst einmal ein bisschen aus. Ich wecke dich auf, wenn das Festessen fertig ist. Du musst was essen. So hungrig und müde kann ich dich nicht nach Hyrule zurücklassen. Außerdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn du noch ein wenig mit uns feiern könntest. Komm."

„Na gut. Du hat Recht.", seufzte Link, wieder seiner Müdigkeit erinnert.

Er geleitete Link nach Ost-Unruh und in den Gasthof, aus dessen Küche lautes Scheppern, Brodeln und Gelächter drangen. Aber anstatt ihn dort zurückzulassen, bat er ihn um den Schlüssel zu seinem Zimmer. Etwas verwirrt gab Link ihm diesen. Kafei griff unter den Tresen, holte einen Zettel und einen Stift hervor und schrieb eine Notiz, die er mitsamt dem Schlüssel gut sichtbar und unter ein paar Verrenkungen auf den Boden dahinter legte.

„Wozu – "

„Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen. Hier hast du keine Ruhe. Außerdem würde es dir gut tun, mal etwas anderes anzuziehen. Auch wenn du oft im Wasser warst – "

„Ja. Ich weiß. Ich stinke in alle Himmelsrichtungen nach allen Himmelsrichtungen. Aber ich hab mich daran gewöhnt. Hast du denn überhaupt was in meiner Größe?"

„Mein Vater ist ein alter Sammler. Er bewahrt alle, und zwar wirklich alle meine alten Sachen auf dem Dachboden auf. Ich wollte dort oben einmal alles rauswerfen, aber dann hat mich die Nostalgie gepackt und ich habe es sein lassen."

„Wo ist eigentlich Anju?"

„Ich hoffe, zwischen den Gästen und nicht in der Küche. Aber ich hätte sie gehört, wenn sie – ", ein Lachen drang aus der Küche. „Oh nein. Das kann ja heiter werden. Aber Cremia kann sie vielleicht zügeln."

Glücklicherweise waren die Frauen zu sehr beschäftigt, um zu hören, was an der Rezeption passierte. So brachte Kafei Link unbemerkt hinauf zum Rathaus. In dessen Eingangshalle standen jedoch zwei Personen, die Link nicht gerade vor dem zu Bett gehen noch einmal gebraucht hätte. Kafei regelte die Situation.

„Was machst du hier? Geh feiern.", trällerte Esra.

„Danke, ich _feiere_ heute noch genug. Geht ihr doch an meiner Stelle jetzt feiern. Link muss sich ausruhen. Sonst kann er weder das, noch sein Land retten. Da es im Gasthof zu laut ist, bitte ich euch beide, ihm die Ruhe hier zu bewahren."

„Hast du gehört, Esra? Unser Held braucht Ruhe. Gönnst du ihm die?", kicherte Dotour.

„Ich tu das nur für dich, Kafei, weißt du?", deutete sie auf ihn.

„Schon klar, danke.", grinste Kafei zurück und ging mit Link in ihr Büro und das Zimmer dahinter.

Link war nur einmal aus reiner Neugierde hier drin gewesen. Auf einem Stuhl hing Kafei's übliches Gewand. Der Vorhang zwischen seinem Bett und den beiden seiner Eltern war noch immer fast zugezogen. Link fragte sich wieder, wie ein Ehepaar es aushalten konnte, in getrennten Betten zu schlafen. Aber sogleich wurde er an Madame Aroma's Masse erinnert und konnte es Dotour nicht verübeln.

„Woher hat deine Mutter eigentlich ihren Spitznamen?", fragte er.

„Sie liebt Parfums. Auch hat sie einen guten Geschmack was Speisen und Getränke betrifft. Du kannst deine Sachen ablegen wo immer du willst. Der Bereich hinter dem Vorhang gehört heute dir. Ich such dir was vom Dachboden."

Er griff nach einer Stange neben dem großen Kasten und zog mit ihr an einem Haken an der Decke. Eine Klapptür ging auf, auf der sich eine Leiter in Schienen befand. Auch diese zog Kafei herunter und kletterte auf den Dachboden. Währenddessen nahm Link seine magische Mütze vom Kopf. Er war so froh, sie zu haben. In ihr konnte er fast alles verstauen, was er nur wollte. Es war, als würde alles in einen nicht wirklich vorhandenen Raum verschwinden, aus dem er alles wieder herausziehen konnte, was er gerade benötigte. Er legte sie sorgsam auf den Stuhl vor Kafei's Schreibtisch. Das Tagebuch war nun geschlossen. Er musste es zugeklappt haben, als er sich umgezogen hatte. Dann lehnte er sein Schild an die Wand und hängte seine beiden Gürtel über die Lehne des Sessels. Seine Stiefel stellte er daneben. In diesem Moment kam Kafei herunter. Auf den Armen trug er mehrere Kleidungsstücke.

„So. Das müsste dir passen. Ganz oben ist eines meiner alten Nachtgewänder. Das andere ist für später, damit du beim Fest nicht mit Tingle verwechselt wirst.", scherzte Kafei und kassierte einen vernichtenden Blick. „Ach – du magst ihn auch nicht?"

„Nicht sonderlich. Zwar hat er mir nichts getan, aber er nervt irgendwie."

„Gut zu wissen. Also – ich wecke dich auf, wenn das Essen fertig ist, ja? Brauchst du sonst noch irgendwas? Ein Glas Wasser oder so?"

„Nein – danke.", überlegte Link. „Ich denke, ich hab alles, was ich brauche."

„Schön. Also dann – ", lächelte Kafei und ging zur Tür, während Link sich hurtig auszog und das hellblaue Nachtgewand anlegte. „Kafei?"

„Ja?", hielt dieser kurz vor der Tür an.

„Ich – ", irgendwie war es ihm peinlich. „Ich – also – ", es war ihm sogar sehr peinlich, dennoch lugte er hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Hättest du – ähm – hättest du was dagegen,", er kniff die Augen zusammen, „Hättest du was dagegen, hier zu bleiben?", Kafei horchte interessiert auf, lachte aber zum Glück nicht. „Ich weiß nicht – ähm – irgendwie, auch wenn sie beide nerven, fehlen mir Taya und Navi. Sie – naja – auch wenn ich manchmal gerne alleine gewesen wäre, war doch immer jemand um mich. Auch bevor Navi zu mir kam. Ich war nie wirklich allein. Und – naja – es klingt vielleicht verrückt, aber nun, da ich die Chance habe, ganz für mich zu sein – habe ich irgendwie Angst davor."

„In Ordnung.", nickte Kafei verständnisvoll und Link fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Ich sag nur meinen Eltern Bescheid, dass sie uns holen, wenn das Essen fertig ist.

„Gut.", seufzte Link und kletterte in das frische Bett.

Seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen. Kaum hatte Kafei die Tür geschlossen und war außer Hörweite, fiel die erdrückende Stille des abgeschotteten Raumes über ihn. Kein Geräusch drang von draußen herein. Er wünschte sich das Surren einer Fee, doch es würde keine Fee kommen. So lag er nun kerzengerade bis zum Kinn zugedeckt auf dem Rücken und starrte an den Holzplafond. Das Bett war gemütlich. Sehr gemütlich sogar. Auch war der frische Stoff auf seinem Körper angenehm. Doch es nützte alles nichts. Die wenigen Minuten in völliger Einsamkeit kamen ihm wie Tage vor. Endlich waren Schritte zu hören und die Tür ging auf. Kafei kam um den Vorhang herum und lachte kurz bei Link's Anblick.

„Dir scheint es alleine echt nicht gut zu gehen.", Link schüttelte den Kopf. „Soll ich mich zu dir setzen?", einen Moment zögerte Link, nickte aber schließlich.

Kafei holte einen Stuhl vom Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers, trug ihn zwischen Vorhang und Bett und setzte sich. Eine Weile sahen sie einander nur an. Hatte er tatsächlich – ? Ja. Kafei hatte sich die Augen schwarz geschminkt. Link kam es im ersten Moment ungewöhnlich vor, aber er wusste, dass die Shiekah ein sehr eigenartiges Volk waren. Irgendwie passte ihm die Farbe auch. Plötzlich lächelte Kafei. Es war seltsam, ihn lächeln zu sehen. Während der ganzen drei Tage vor dem Karneval hatte er nie auch nur irgendwelche Anstalten gemacht, zu lächeln und schon gar nicht zu lachen. Doch in der letzten Stunde, oder wie lange es auch immer gewesen war, hatte er so oft gelacht, dass Link sich wunderte, warum es ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen war.

„Es muss eigenartig sein.", sagte Kafei leise, sein Lächeln verblasste beinahe zu Wehmut. „So lange immer die gleichen drei Tage zu durchleben und es aber zu wissen."

„Sie waren nie gleich. Nie. Jeder ist zwar immer den selben Tätigkeiten nachgegangen, aber je nachdem was ich getan habe, hat sich alles verändert. Weißt du, oft war ich richtig traurig, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu müssen. Am Anfang war es so ein gemischtes Gefühl. Halb Erleichterung weil ich so viel Zeit hatte, wie ich nur wollte und halb Wut, weil Taya und ich die Einzigen sein sollten, die sich erinnern würden, was ich alles getan habe. Naja – ich denke, der Maskenhändler hat eine Ahnung. Aber das war's auch schon."

„Und ich weiß es."

„Ja. Du weißt es inzwischen auch.", seufzte Link, zog die Arme unter der Decke hervor und legte sie auf den Bauch. „Ihr seid schon sonderbar.", hauchte er, worauf Kafei zu kichern begann.

„Nicht nur die Shiekah, meine ich. Ja – ihr vor allem – aber Termina. Ihr lebt vollkommen nach der Zeit. In Hyrule hat die Zeit eine sehr spirituelle Bedeutung. Aber hier bedeutet sie einfach alles. Woher kommt das? Und sag jetzt nicht, die Shiekah wären daran schuld."

„Tja, da muss ich dich wohl enttäuschen.", lächelte Kafei. „Wir sind daran schuld. Die Mythensteine waren die ersten Uhren. Dank dir weiß ich, dass es sie auch in Hyrule gibt. Aber weißt du, da bei uns die Zeit eben im Mittelpunkt des Alltags steht und da, welcher Sadist auch immer die Steine konzipiert hat, nicht daran gedacht hat, dass nicht jeder eine Klinge mit sich führt, musste man sich etwas anderes überlegen. Schlussendlich waren es dann doch die Hylianer, die sich mehr der Magie abgewandt haben und auf andere Lösungen zur Zeitmessung gekommen sind. Sagen wir so, was die Shiekah magisch erreichten, versuchten die Hylianer technisch zu übertrumpfen. Ja, Hylianer haben teilweise magische Fähigkeiten, aber da ihre Förderung immer mehr zurückgegangen ist, wissen nur noch wenige von ihnen um die alten Zauber. Wie du siehst, selbst deine Fähigkeiten mussten durch jene, die der Magie mächtig sind, wieder erweckt werden. Der Alltag fast ohne Magie ist in Termina großteils so präsent, dass sogar viele in Panik ausbrechen, wenn einmal mehrere Fackeln auf einmal ausgehen. Dann war es mit Sicherheit irgendein Magier. Und diese Fackeln erneut zu entzünden bringt Unglück. Glaub mir, es ist sehr schwer, Idioten zu belehren. Meine Güte –was ist nur mit mir los? Ich will, dass du schläfst, aber andererseits hör ich nicht auf zu reden."

„Schon in Ordnung. Wie lange braucht so ein Festessen?"

„Wenn meine Schwiegermutter mit Cremia in der Küche steht, muss alles perfekt sein. Und wenn Anju dann auch noch dazwischenredet, vermutlich sogar noch in ihrem Hochzeitskleid, ist das ein guter Anlass, das Weite zu suchen und sich Zeit zu lassen."

„Und du bist glücklich?"

„Womit?"

„Mit der Familie in die du dich hineingebracht hast."

„Sie sind nicht verrückter als ich. Manchmal unausstehlich, ja. Aber das macht mir nur noch mehr bewusst, dass ich Anju liebe. Denn ich kann ihr einfach nicht wirklich böse sein, ohne dass es mir selbst schmerzt."

Link nickte daraufhin nur und sah wieder gerade in die Luft. Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seiner rechten Hand. Auch wenn er wusste was es war, sah er instinktiv hin, als Kafei's Finger die seinen umschlossen. Sachte erwiderte er die Geste. Er sah ein mit blauen, violetten und gelben Fäden geknüpftes Armband unter seinem Ärmel hervorleuchten.

„Schlaf jetzt.", flüsterte Kafei. „Du wirst deine Kraft brauchen, wenn du meine Familien richtig kennen lernst.", Link lächelte zaghaft, schloss die Augen aber nicht, sondern sah zu dem jungen Mann auf. „Ich weiß. Ich bin auch manchmal zu müde um einschlafen zu können. Aber es ist ganz einfach. Du musst nur die Augen schließen und an etwas denken, dass dich beruhigt.", Link verzog die Lippen. „Was ist?", zögerte Kafei. „Soll ich mich zu dir legen?", Link sagte nichts, doch Kafei wusste, das er Recht hatte. „Na gut. Ich bin ohnehin auch ein bisschen müde. Aber ich zieh mich nur um. Ganz so gemütlich ist dieser Stoff nun auch wieder nicht. Und der Umhang erschwert die ganze Sache zudem."

Kafei stand auf, holte etwas aus seiner Kommode und ging um den Vorhang, um Link den Anblick zu ersparen. Er hatte nie einen Bruder gehabt. Auch hätte er nicht gedacht, dass ein völlig Fremder ihm so ans Herz wachsen könnte, dass er für ihn wie ein großer Bruder werden würde. Er spürte, dass auch Kafei ihn sehr mochte, obwohl er ihn, Link, nicht so oft gesehen hatte, wie andersherum. Kafei hatte sich ausgesprochen schnell umgezogen. Link hätte sich das Ausziehen einer so prächtigen Tracht schwieriger vorgestellt. Vorsichtig hob er die Bettdecke an und Link rückte ein Stück beiseite. Auch wenn es ihm doch ein wenig peinlich war, wartete Link bis Kafei sich zurechtgelegt hatte und kuschelte sich an ihn. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder hatte Kafei – Muskeln? Und warum – kam ihm dieser Gedanke überhaupt in den Sinn? Es war doch nicht besonders, dass ein Mann Muskeln hatte.

„Oh – na da ist aber einer liebesbedürftig.", kicherte Kafei leise. „Warte.", er zog den linken Arm zwischen sich und dem Jungen heraus, dessen Bedeutung dieser besser verstand als die momentanen, eigenen Überlegungen und den Kopf leicht anhob. „Geht das so?"

Link nickte an seine Brust. Kafei deckte den kleinen Held noch etwas mehr zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. Bald fielen auch ihm die Augen zu und die beiden entglitten in einen sanften Schlaf.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	3. Kapitel 3 Familie

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 3

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Ein Hochzeitsmahl verläuft nicht immer unbedingt so, wie man es sich wünschen mag.

**Kommentar der Autorin: **Einige Standpunkte werden klargestellt und eine sehr wichtige Freundschaft besiegelt.

**Altersfreigabe: **FSK 14 - aufgrund von verbaler Brutalität und moralischen Aspekten.

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).

Namen Esra Rosa und Anidja gehören mir ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 3 –

**Familie**

Link spürte einen Blick. War es sein Instinkt, der den Blick gespürt und ihn aufgeweckt hatte? Eigentlich war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich einen Blick spürte. Und jetzt, da er im Halbschlaf; doch noch etwas zu müde um sich auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen; nachdachte, war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es nicht mehrere Blicke waren. Aber es war ihm momentan egal. Wie gesagt, er war müder als zuvor, schlief noch halb – und fühlte sich absolut wohl. Kafei's schützende Wärme war schöner als alles, was er je gespürt hatte. Nicht, dass er je viel mehr gespürt hatte als den Kontakt mit Gegebenheiten seiner Umgebung und diversen Kreaturen, beziehungsweise auch sehr schmerzhafte Magie – aber von allem das nicht unangenehm gewesen war, war diese Wärme wohl das Schönste. Nun wusste er, dass ihm tatsächlich die Geborgenheit von Eltern fehlte – oder zumindest ein großer Bruder. Und er dankte Kafei für sein Verständnis und seine bedenkenlose Fürsorge. Langsam wurde das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, doch etwas unangenehm. Er spürte zwar, dass Kafei noch schlief – oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an – aber es musste wirklich noch jemand im Zimmer sein. Vielleicht tatsächlich am Fuße ihres Bettes. Kafei's Hände an seinem Hinterkopf und seiner linken Schulter – die Wange wischen der oberen Hand und seiner an ihn geschmiegten Stirn – machten die Annahme jedoch unwichtig. Er wollte einfach nur wieder weiterschlafen. Obwohl nun, dank seines Nachdenkens, ein Hungergefühl in seinem Magen wuchs. Und dann bestätigte sich seine öde Vermutung. Er hörte, wie sich leise Schritte vom Bett entfernten. Auch hörte er, dass es zwei Personen waren. Die eine stattlicher als die andere. Aber es waren definitiv weibliche Schritte. Der Trägheit der schwereren Schritte nach zu schließen, war es Madame Aroma. Die anderen erkannte er nur zu gut als Anju's. Die Tür wurde vorsichtig leise geöffnet und wieder geschlossen.

„Jemand sollte mich mal photographieren.", schlagartig standen Link's Augen sperrangelweit offen, als Kafei flüsterte. „Ich wüsste echt zu gerne, ob Frauen nur finden, dass ich – _süß_ – aussehe, wenn ich – _vortäusche zu_ – schlafen, oder ob ich es wirklich tue. Und nein, ich hätte kein Wort gesagt, wenn ich nicht gemerkt hätte, dass du dasselbe getan hast.", Link entfernte sich ein klein wenig von ihm und starrte ihn an. „Guten Morgen.", lächelte Kafei und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die haarüberdeckte Stirn. „Was Nettes geträumt?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab ein blaues Huhn vor einem grausamen Schicksal durch Folterexperiment bewahrt und Anju's Schwester gebracht. Sie war überglücklich – und ich auch irgendwie."

„Du kannst es echt nicht lassen.", gluckste Kafei.

„Anscheinend nicht.", seufzte Link und kuschelte sich wieder zurück.

„Vielleicht sollte ich meinen ersten Sohn nach dir benennen.", überlegte Kafei.

„Ja, ja. Sicher. Mach nur.", grummelte Link.

„Hunger?"

„Und wie.", gähnte Link. „Aber ich mag nicht aufstehen."

„Mmm. Geht mir genauso.", raunte Kafei gähnend. „Aber ich kann sagen, dass das bei mir zumindest normal ist."

„Was haben sie sonst noch so gedacht?"

„Nicht viel. Du würdest mich eh erschlagen, wenn ich dir das sage."

„Jetzt erst recht.", horchte Link auf.

„Und jedes weibliche Familienmitglied extra, da ich so hinterhältig bin und ihre Gehirne anzapfe."

„Sag schon."

„Mutter findet deine Haare – zum Knuddeln."

„Was?", fauchte Link und drängte sich, wenn auch nicht ganz wollend, ungläubig von Kafei weg. „Was ist bitte an meinen Haaren – "

„Hab nicht ich behauptet."

„Die sind grauenhaft! Hätte ich die Mütze nicht, würden sie in alle erdenklichen Richtungen stehen!"

„Das ist es ja vielleicht sogar."

„Und wie bitteschön hat sie überhaupt viel von meinen Haaren sehen können?"

„Frag mich nicht.", seufzte Kafei und Link's Magen gab ein eigenartiges Geräusch von sich. „Aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir aufstehen.", fügte er kichernd hinzu und kletterte aus dem Bett.

Link sah ihm dabei zu, wie er die Augen zusammenkniff und die Arme bis ins Unmöglichste schräg nach oben von sich streckte. Dann ließ er sie in den Nacken sinken, öffnete die Augen wieder und ging um den Vorhang herum, um sein Festgewand wieder anzuziehen. Link setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf, fiel aber sogleich wie ein Gorone nach vorne und vergrub das Gesicht schnaufend in der Decke. Noch einmal tief durchatmend richtete er sich auf und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Momentan wurde es ihm so kalt, dass er gegen den Gedanken kämpfte, wieder zurück ins Bett zu kuscheln. Aber es half nichts. So breitete er die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett aus und überlegte, welche ihm gefielen. Manche waren ikana'scher Herkunft, andere erkannte er als typisch hylianisch. Er hörte, wie Kafei etwas zu sich selbst murmelte, dass er nicht verstand. Und es lag ganz sicher nicht an der Lautstärke. Dann wurde die Klappe zum Dachboden erneut geöffnet. In diesem Moment realisierte auch Link, was Kafei vergessen hatte: Schuhe. Kurz in sich hineinlachend, traf er eine Entscheidung. Er wollte mischen, zumindest so, dass es nicht lächerlich aussah. Also nahm er das weiße Hemd mit den roten Flammenmustern an den Säumen und die dazupassende Hose. Kafei hatte ihm sogar Unterhosen und Socken in verschiedenen Farben gebracht. Ein grünes, ärmelloses Oberhemd mit roten und violetten Stickereien stach ihm besonders ins Auge. So konnte er seine widerspenstigen Haare wieder unter seiner Mütze verstecken – und auch vor Madame Aroma. Kaum angezogen, löste er sein Schwert samt Scheide vom Gürtel, steckte die Dinge und auch den anderen Gürtel in die Mütze und dehnte den Rand so gut es ging, um auch sein Schild und seine Stiefel, sowie seine persönliche Kleidung darin zu verstauen. Auch wenn er sich äußerst naiv vorkam, man konnte sich nie genug auf Notfälle vorbereiten. Die Mütze zog sich von selbst in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück. Er setzte sie auf, trat vor den Spiegel und legte die sich außerhalb befindenden Haarbüschel zurecht. Zumindest diese taten, was er wollte. Kafei kam mit mehreren Schachteln herunter, sah Link, lachte und kletterte wieder zurück hinauf. Link wunderte es doch etwas, wie geschickt Kafei war. Als er wiederkam, hatte er nur mehr drei Schachteln auf dem linken Arm.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass wir angegriffen werden?", lachte Kafei.

„W- ? He!", protestierte Link verstehend. „Könntest du bitte damit aufhören? Du weißt ohnehin schon mehr über mich als ich selbst."

„Tut mir leid.", lächelte Kafei. „Kommt nicht wieder vor. Zumindest nicht bei dir, in Ordnung?", Link nickte und Kafei stellte die Schachteln auf den Tisch, sie nacheinander öffnend. „Die passen farblich dazu. Probier, welche sich auch mit deinen Füßen vertragen.", bereits das erste Paar passte. „Faszinierend.", staunte Kafei. „Gut. Gehen wir."

„Und wegräumen?"

„Das hat Zeit. Das Essen ist sicher schon fertig. Sonst wären sie nicht gekommen."

Auf dem Dach der Milchbar waren zwei Personen äußerst beschäftigt. Kafei's Eltern hatten eine große Tafel mit weißen Tüchern und Blumendekoration, sowie Bänke aufgestellt. Es gab einen dritten Tisch, offenbar als Buffet. Nun verteilten sie Teller, Gläser und Besteck.

„Den Giganten sei dank.", atmete Esra auf. „Ich dachte, ihr würdet ewig schlafen. Könnt ihr bitte die anderen fragen, wie es in der Küche aussieht?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Kafei.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinab und betraten die Rezeption. Niemand war zu sehen. Aus der Küche drangen typische Geräusche, die beim Zubereiten von Speisen verursacht wurden. Auch konnten sie ein Gespräch aufschnappen.

„Das war so richtig herzig.", sagte Anju. „Es war mit Abstand das Süßeste, das ich je gesehen habe."

„Was denn?", fragte Anidja.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Kafei bei Link geblieben ist, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, oder?"

„Ich dachte, Link schläft?"

„Tut er auch.", kicherte Anju. „Aber Kafei ist bei ihm. Vermutlich hat sich Link einsam gefühlt. Jedenfalls, als ich vorhin mit Esra rauf bin um ihnen zu sagen, dass das Essen fast fertig ist, haben sie beide noch geschlafen."

„Wie – beide?", fragte Cremia.

„Doch nicht etwa in einem Bett?", raunte Anidja.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Kafei wird ein wunderbarer Vater. So fürsorglich, wie er Link in seinen Armen gehalten hat – ", etwas zerbrach, das sich stark nach einem Teller angehört hatte. „Was?", erschrak Anju.

„Er hat – was?", zischte Anidja. „Tz. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du kannst ihm nicht trauen."

„Bitte? Ich versteh nicht ganz – "

„Du verstehst mich sehr wohl. Er ist gerade einmal ein paar Stunden verheiratet und vergeht sich schon an einem Kind!"

Nicht nur Link und Kafei waren starr vor Schock. Die Worte `_Mutter_´ und `_Anidja_´ vielen gleichzeitig und extrem fassungslos.

„Jetzt tut nicht so! Das ist doch offensichtlich, oder?"

Schweigen.

„Anju. Wieso willst du nicht sehen, dass dieser Mann eine Gefahr ist? Du hast selbst gesagt, wie kalt er war, als er dieses Gespenst erledigt hat – oder die Königsgruft von Ikana geplündert hat. Ikana, Anju. Ikana! Das war schon immer eine zwielichtige Gegend voller schwarzer Magier. Er ist einer dieser Shiekah. Denen kann man nicht trauen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, solch einen als Bürgermeister zu haben. Und dann noch, dass er einen Sohn hat, der ein unschuldiges Mädchen mit seinem Zauber blendet, vernachlässigt und sich dann auch noch am Retter unseres Landes vergreift."

„Ich muss wohl träumen!", hauchte Cremia.

Wenn Link nicht gerade so geschockt gewesen wäre, wäre er in die Küche gestürmt und hätte Anidja mit einer Pfanne auf den Kopf geschlagen, das wusste er. Kafei war einfach nur – nicht mehr da. Link hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass der Mann zu Boden gesunken war. Mit leeren Augen saß er da und starrte geradeaus. Link legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Zumindest registrierte Kafei es, denn er wandte den Blick in seine Richtung, auch wenn sich der Ausdruck nicht veränderte. Dann hörte Link aufgebrachte Laufschritte. In dem kleinen Winkel hinter dem Tresen sah er einen hellen Schimmer vorbeischwirren, gefolgt von einem weiteren. Die beiden Farbschimmer bogen, gefolgt von einem kleineren, über die Treppe nach oben. Eine Tür ging auf und wieder zu. Dann – lautes Schluchzen. Link raffte sich am Riemen, sammelte alle Kraft, die er gerade aufbringen konnte und versuchte, Kafei hoch zu zerren, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Schlaff wie ein Kartoffelsack und schwer wie ein Pulverfass saß er da und weinte stumme Tränen.

„Komm schon.", flüsterte Link. „Gehen wir zu ihnen. Sie brauchen uns jetzt. Und wir brauchen sie."

Kafei nickte kaum merklich, schaffte es aber eigenständig aufzustehen, um ihnen mit Link nach oben zu folgen. Link klopfte leise drei Mal an die Tür.

„Ja?", war Cremia zu hören.

Vorsichtig öffnete Link die Tür, bedacht, so schnell wie möglich ins Blickfeld zu kommen und zerrte Kafei mit hinein.

„Oh. Ihr seid es."

Beide Frauen saßen auf Anju's Bett. Letztere, zitternd und weinend in den Armen ihrer Freundin. Als sie aufsah, sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und bemerkte, dass auch Kafei weinte, brach sie erneut in bitterliches Schluchzen aus. Romani stand mitten im Zimmer und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Kafei verzog die Lippen und mied mit seitlich gesenktem Kopf, jedweden Blickkontakt. Link schob ihn etwas weiter ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Erst jetzt kam die Wut wirklich in ihm hoch. Es war eine kalte, mutlose Wut. Ohne aufzusehen ging Kafei zum Bett, setzte sich an Anju's andere Seite, legte seine Arme um seine zitternde Frau und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Ich schlage vor, wir lassen dieses verdammte Hochzeitsessen sein, plündern stattdessen die Speisekammer und fahren hinaus auf die Ranch. Weit weg von diesem Biest.", sagte Cremia.

„Nein.", entgegnete Link. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Mich mag sie. Ich gehe nach unten und bitte sie höflich, zu gehen. Egal wohin, nur raus aus der Oststadt. Zumindest für diesen Tag.", alle Drei starrten ihn an.

„W-w-was?", kam es von Anju.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Entweder ich mach das, oder ich erschlag sie. Mit dem Gästebuch, wenn es sein muss.", er nahm seine Mütze ab und ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

„Wozu – ", begann Kafei.

„Die lass ich hier. So laufe ich nicht Gefahr, mein Schwert raus zu ziehen und sie abzustechen. Glaubt mir. Ich hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis, jemanden umzubringen. Ganondorf vielleicht. Aber nie, dass ich sagen kann, ich würde ihn gerne in seinem eigenen Blut ersticken sehen. Tut mir leid, Romani, dass du das hören musst. Aber im Moment hab sogar ich selbst Angst vor mir. Entweder ich werfe diese herzlose Schlange auf der Stelle aus der Stadt oder ich fürchte, ich bringe sie um. Und wenn ich sie vergiften muss."

Ohne auf weitere Reaktionen zu warten, verließ Link den Raum, stieg die Treppe hinab und bog in den Korridor zur Küche. Anidja stand am Herd und rührte wie mechanisch in einem großen Suppentopf. Als sie Link wahrnahm, dämpfte sie das Feuer aus und sah zu ihm um.

„Link!", lächelte sie künstlich. „Du siehst fabel- was ist los mit dir?", bemerkte sie dann doch seinen kalten Blick.

„Bitte."

„Was? Ich wusste es.", sie ließ den Schöpfer los und machte einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu. „Was hat dieser Bastard – "

„Wenn Sie damit Kafei meinen, muss ich Sie enttäuschen.", sie blieb entgeistert stehen. „Er ist das gütigste und mitfühlendste Lebewesen, das ich je kennen gelernt habe. Deshalb – ", er senkte kurz den Blick, sah aber gleich wieder auf. „Ich bitte Sie von ganzem Herzen. Wenn Ihnen etwas an ihrer Tochter liegt, gehen sie. Nein, nicht zu ihr nach oben, um sich zu entschuldigen, sondern fort. Zumindest raus aus Ost-Unruh. Wenigstens bis morgen. Sie können sich so viel Essen mitnehmen, wie Sie brauchen. Immerhin haben Sie es gekocht. Aber keine Entschuldigung rechtfertigt, was Sie gesagt haben. Ich weiß, Sie haben es nicht böse gemeint, nur sind Sie diesmal zu weit gegangen. Gehen Sie. Um aller Wohl Willen. Denn Sie wollen nicht wissen, was ich oben gesagt habe, noch will ich es je wieder auch nur denken müssen. Also bitte. Gehen Sie. Wir kommen hier schon zurecht. Ihre Tochter hat heute den Mann geheiratet, den sie liebt und der auch sie liebt. Wenn Sie wollen, dass der schönste Tag im Leben ihrer Tochter weiterhin dieser ist, machen Sie ihr die Freude und – haben Sie nicht länger an diesem Tag Teil."

„W-w-was – Kindchen! Was redest du da?"

„Sie haben gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist meine Meinung und mein voller Ernst. Gehen Sie, bevor Dotour davon Wind bekommt und zu dem Shiekah wird, für den Sie ihn halten. Denn das ist er nicht. Noch nicht."

Völlig perplex, aber nickend, packte Anidja ein paar Sachen in einen Korb der in einer Ecke stand und verließ die Küche. Er selbst trat gerade so viel heraus, dass er sie sehen konnte, wie sie durch die Eingangstür verschwand. Eine Weile stand Link nur da. Er schämte sich noch immer für seine Gedanken, aber er hatte das Richtige getan. Langsam ging er zur Treppe. Diese nahm er laufend. Die Zimmertür stand noch immer offen, so, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Schweigend betrat er das Zimmer, als Esra's und Dotour's Stimmen aus der Rezeption nach oben drangen.

„Hallo? Ist jemand hier?"

„Kafei? Anju? Link? Cremia? Irgendwer?"

„Wir sind hier oben.", brachte Link gerade noch laut genug heraus, dann hörte er, wie die beiden angerannt kamen.

„Was zum – was ist hier los?", fragte Esra verwirrt. „Was ist denn mit euch? Warum – Anidja ist plötzlich aus der Stadt raus – mit einem Korb – und ihr? Sagt mir einer was los ist?"

„Sie ist weg.", hauchte Link ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen und atmete tief durch.

„Wie – weg?", fragte Dotour.

„Fort. Ich habe sie gebeten, zu gehen.", sagte Link.

„Aber wohin?", wurde Esra's Stimme immer höher.

„Einfach nur fort."

„Wieso?", meine Güte, konnte diese Frau fragen – wie ein kleines Kind.

„Das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Holen wir das Essen und gehen feiern. Ablenkung tut uns allen jetzt gut."

„Aber – ", drängte Esra, Link jedoch drehte sich nur zu ihr um, gab ihr einen doch recht unmissverständlichen Blick, hob seine Mütze auf und setzte sie zurück an ihren Bestimmungsort.

„Bitte. Wenn ich älter wäre, würde ich alle bitten, sich mit mir zu betrinken. Und ich bin mir sicher, außer euch beiden und Romani hat niemand was dagegen einzuwenden. Aber ich bin nun mal nicht älter, halte nichts von Alkohol und habe Hunger. Also. Lassen wir es nun dabei beruhen und gehen essen?"

„Na gut.", seufzte Esra. „Mir knurrt auch schon der Magen. Und das beste Mittel gegen Trübseligkeit ist Essen.", sie machte kehrt, schob Dotour mit hinaus und ging in Richtung Küche.

„Sie muss ja sehr oft betrübt sein.", drehte Link sich zu den anderen im Zimmer um, eine Augenbraue hochziehend und froh, dass sie alle zumindest ein bisschen lachen konnten.

Die ersten Minuten des Festessens verliefen eher wie ein Totenmahl. Als sie sich alle ihre Teller vollgeladen hatten, setzten sich Cremia, Esra und Dotour mit dem Rücken nach Westen. Esra nahmen sie in die Mitte. Link wusste, dass sie es nur taten, da sonst die Bank kippen würde. Er selbst setzte sich gegenüber von Cremia. Kafei nahm rechts von ihm Platz und Anju daneben. Link wäre, der Aufteilung wegen, lieber gewesen, Romani hätte sich der Braut angeschlossen. Doch das Mädchen ließ es sich um nichts nehmen, sich an Link's andere Seite zu setzen. Und sie saß schon verdammt knapp neben ihm. Als die ersten Minuten schweigend gegessen wurde, rückte sie auch noch ein bisschen näher heran. Zwar fiel es niemandem außer ihm auf, doch kam er sich ziemlich bedrängt vor. Es gab nur einen Ausweg. Link trank sein Glas aus und langte nach dem Wasserkrug vor Anju. In diesem Moment rückte er näher an Kafei heran, dem dies nicht entging. Jedoch sagte er nichts dazu. Doch nun war es zu viel des Guten. Kaum zwei Minuten waren vergangen, da rückte ihm Romani schon wieder auf die Pelle. Es reichte ihm. Etwas provokant legte er sein Besteck nieder und wandte sich zu ihr.

„Romani?"

„Ja?", grinste sie.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es Kafei stören könnte, wenn ich auf seinem Schoß sitze, während er isst?", sie wurde schlagartig rot.

„Romani!", mahnte ihre Schwester. „Lass Link in Ruhe."

„Ich tu doch gar nichts.", jammerte sie.

„Hör mal. Ich mag vielleicht ausgelaugt und noch immer müde sein. Aber ich bin nicht blöd.", fauchte Link, sogar für seinen Geschmack etwas zu schroff.

„Tut mir leid.", hauchte sie niedergeschlagen und rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Danke. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mag.", sie horchte auf, „Aber nach wie vor entscheide ich selbst, wen ich in meine Nähe lasse. Zumindest, wenn ich die Wahl habe."

„In Ordnung.", seufzte Romani und aß mit gesenktem Blick weiter.

„So viel zu deiner Selbstlosigkeit.", schmunzelte Kafei.

„Ich habe dieses lächerliche Gerücht nie bestätigt. Wenn ich nur auf andere Acht geben würde, wäre ich nicht einmal vier Jahre alt geworden."

„Lass hören."

„Er wollte mich opfern lassen!"

„Wie? Und – wer?"

„Ach so. Ja. Mido. Das momentane Oberhaupt der Kokiri. Es hat mehrere Tage lang nicht aufgehört zu regnen. Das Dorf war schon fast ein Sumpf. Da hat er beschlossen, mich zu opfern, um die Göttinnen milde zu stimmen. So ein Schwachsinn. Auch wenn er noch immer behauptet, ich wollte ihn umbringen, war es andersrum. Ich hab mich nur gewehrt. Und da ist er eben – ach egal. Wir essen.", schnaubte Link.

„Weißt du,", begann Romani, „Das passt dir echt gut. Das Gewand, mein ich", versuchte sie gerade zu flirten?

„Ist nicht meins."

„Das hätte mich gewundert.", lachte Dotour. „Es kommt mir nämlich irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich bilde mir ein, Kafei hat so etwas einmal getragen."

„Ach – echt?", meinte Kafei nur. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Also doch."

„Was dachtest du? Dass er mit einem Kleiderschrank die Welt retten geht? Er ist kein Mädchen."

„Ich würde auch nicht mit einem Kleiderschrank die Welt retten.", verteidigte sich Romani.

„Außerdem hab ich bis jetzt nur ein Gewand. Ja, das mag vielleicht eklig klingen, aber ich brauch nicht mehr."

„Über solche Dinge erhaben, nicht?", lächelte Dotour. „Immaterialistisch, wie ein Held nun einmal ist."

„Ich habe auch nicht behauptet, nicht materialistisch zu sein.", überlegte Link – er legte doch auch sehr viel Wert auf materielle Dinge.

„Genau, Dotour. Der Junge hat fünftausend Rubine auf dem Konto. Die vollen fünftausend.", grinste Esra

„Woher weißt du das?", horchte Link auf.

„Jemand hat es gewagt, sein Bankgeheimnis vor uns zu lüften. Aber keine Sorge. Dein Geld ist in guten Händen."

„Das will ich wohl hoffen. Ich hab teilweise echt dafür geblutet.", er spürte Romani's untersuchenden Blick. „Und nein, du darfst meine Narben nicht sehen. Außerdem hab ich keine.", enttäuscht ließ sie die Schultern hängen.

„Lass sie.", kicherte Kafei leise.

„Tz."

„Apropos – willst du, dass ich dein Gewand wasche, bevor du uns wieder verlässt?"

„Du verlässt und?", jammerte Romani.

„Romani. Er kann doch nicht für immer hier bleiben.", sagte Cremia. „Er muss auch sein Land retten. Vielleicht verstehst du das nicht, aber auch, wenn die Leute auf dem Südplatz fröhlich Karneval feiern und wir hier gemütlich essen, schläft das Böse nicht."

„Das weiß ich, Schwester.", raunte sie energisch.

„Aber ein bisschen bleiben könntest du schon.", sagte Esra. „Zumindest noch bis zum Ende des Karnevals."

„Nein. Tut mir leid. Ich muss. Am besten heute noch. Ich weiß, ich geh auch nicht gerne, aber ich muss. Außerdem hab ich inzwischen die Nase voll von Karneval und Dergleichen."

„Das glaube ich dir gerne.", seufzte Dotour. „Ein Monat noch. Dann trete ich zurück. Das war's. Mein letzter Karneval. Zehn Jahre sind genug. Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Vater das fünfzig Jahre lang ausgehalten hat. Und dann auch noch das ständige Hin und Her."

Es dämmerte bereits, als Link ankündigte, dass es nun wirklich an der Zeit war. Sie hatten bis dorthin beisammen gesessen und über belanglose Dinge gesprochen, ja, gar nicht so selten auch gelacht. Link verabschiedete sich von allen. Jetzt nahm er sogar in Kauf, von jedem umarmt zu werden. Esra hielt sich wirklich zurück – was man von Romani jedoch nicht behaupten konnte. Er kam sich danach vor, als wäre er zwischen zwei Wänden eingequetscht worden. Kafei hatte ihn gebeten, das Gewand zu behalten. So konnte er ohne Zwischenstop in die Südstadt. Er würde sich dann im Uhrturm umziehen, wo er ungestört war. Nun – das konnte ein wenig schwierig werden, dachte er, als er die Menge vor dem Uhrturm sah. Dennoch schaffte er es ohne größere Mühen und unbemerkt durch die Tür. Jedoch spürte er, dass ihm jemand gefolgt war. Er drehte sich zu der Person um.

„Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich dich einfach so gehen lasse?", lächelte Kafei. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich ein Stück begleite? Ich muss mir ohnehin die Bäume ansehen, damit ich weiß, was mich erwartet."

„In Ordnung.", sagte Link, doch irgendwie froh, dass Kafei ihm nachgegangen war.

Sie redeten noch über allerhand Dinge. Hauptsächlich über Mädchen, Termina und andere Verrücktheiten der Welt. Endlich waren sie an den Bäumen angekommen.

„Tatsächlich.", hauchte Kafei. „Nicht ein Splitter ist mehr da. Das schreit nach sehr viel Arbeit. Nach sehr viel gefährlicher Arbeit. Aber egal.", er kniete sich vor Link und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Weißt du, überhaupt auch nur annähernd, wie viel du mir bedeutest?"

„Ich kann's mir denken, so wie du dich mir gegenüber verhältst.", Kafei lächelte etwas verlegen. „Noch einmal. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so Hals über Kopf in meine Familie hineingezerrt hab."

„Das hast du nicht. Es war meine Entscheidung."

„Trotzdem hab ich dich überrumpelt."

„Das ist halb so schlimm. Ich denke, ich hab das überstanden. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich neun Jahre alt bin, bereits zwei Länder gerettet habe – von denen ich eines noch einmal retten werden muss – und gerade eine Kombination aus Karneval, Hochzeit und Begräbnis erlebt habe, sowie zudem ein Mädchen in meinem Alter versucht hat, mich zu erobern – "

Er brach ab und beobachtete Kafei, wie er an seinem Armband herumfummelte. Dann band er es Link etwas lockerer um die rechte Hand.

„Nein – das – das kann ich nicht annehmen.", hauchte Link.

„Bitte.", seine Hände wanderten wieder auf Link's Schultern. „Es ist ein Geschenk.", dann gab er dem Jungen einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Mach's gut, mein Freund. Wir seh'n uns."

Er stand mit Tränen in den Augen, aber einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Auch Link wollte bereits die Dekuschale hervorholen. Doch dann machte er kehrt und packte Kafei um den Bauch. Er spürte, wie ihn der Mann ebenfalls an sich drückte. Eine Weile standen sie noch so da. Dann ließen sie fast gleichzeitig voneinander ab.

„Ganz bestimmt.", hauchte Link, ebenfalls den Tränen nahe und Kafei verließ ihn in die Dunkelheit, nicht ohne noch ein letztes Mal zurück zu lächeln.

Es war schon etwas seltsam, lachte Kafei in sich selbst hinein. Sein Leben war einfach nur verrückt. Und diese Tatsache teilte er sich mit jemandem, den er kaum kannte. Dennoch war Link ihm so vertraut – als hätte seine Seele eine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit er und Link tatsächlich miteinander verbracht hatten. Sein Vater war nicht eingerostet. Er war es. Das musste sich ändern. Wenn ein kleiner Junge durch die Zeit reisen und tausende Leben retten konnte – er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ein so einzigartiges Volk wie die Shiekah sich einfach so ausrotten ließen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er selbst weiterhin wie ein Hylianer dahinvegetierte. Sie hatten ihre angeborene Macht schon längst vergessen. Doch die wenigen, noch lebenden Shiekah wussten um die Geheimnisse ihres Volkes. Ja, sie waren eine Randgruppe. Ja, sie waren theoretisch von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Doch nein, sie waren noch nicht ausgestorben. Und so lange es, wenn auch nur eine Hand voll, Shiekah gab, war es nicht zu spät. Kurz bevor er das Innere des Uhrturms emporsteigen wollte, blieb er stehen, hob seine rechte Handfläche vor sich hoch und ging in sich. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde sein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln vom orangen Schein einer kleinen Flamme beleuchtet, die auf seiner Handfläche tänzelte. Noch breiter lächelnd klappte er die Hand zu und stieg hinauf, in Richtung Unruhstadt. Nicht vergessen, nein. Nur ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Er atmete tief durch, legte die Hand auf das schwere Holztor und –

„Ja, Kafei. Die Dinge, die uns wirklich etwas bedeuten, kommen immer zu uns zurück. Wie viel Zeit vergeht, weiß niemand. Doch sie kommen zurück."

Kafei kannte die Stimme. Auch, wenn er sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Und er wusste um die Bedeutung der Worte. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte seinem alten Freund in die Augen. Nicht vergessen, nein. Nur ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Wenn auch nun ein paar mehr darum wissen.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	4. Kapitel 4 Sieben

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 4

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Eine Fremde erwartet Anju in ihrem Büro...

**Kommentar der Autorin: **Eine Nebenrolle wird vorgestellt und Nähres über die derzeitige Situation kommt ans Licht.

**Altersfreigabe: **FSK 12

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).

Lori und Name Anidja gehören mir ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 4 –

**Sieben**

„Madame Anju!", die Sekretärin war etwas aufgewühlt. „Madame Anju. Gut, dass Sie hier sind. Ich dachte schon, Sie würden den ganzen Tag ausbleiben."

„So sehr vernachlässige ich meine Pflichten auch wieder nicht, Lori. Du weißt selbst, dass vor dem Karneval das reinste Chaos herrscht. Und da ich auch noch die Reservierungen im _Eintopf_ regeln muss – was ist denn los?"

„Sie werden erwartet. Ich hatte ja solche Angst. Aber sie sagte mir, ich bräuchte mich nicht zu fürchten. Sie wolle nur nicht, dass man sie erkennt. Ich habe sie in Ihr Empfangszimmer gebeten. Sie wartet schon eine Weile. Aber ich denke, sie kann warten, da sie sich noch nicht beschwert hat."

„Wer?"

„Das sagte sie nicht. Nur, dass sie die Frau des Bürgermeisters sprechen wolle."

„Gut. Danke, Lori. Ich werde nach ihr sehen. Ist sonst noch etwas? Post vielleicht?"

„Nein. Zum Glück noch nicht."

„In Ordnung."

Gespannt ging Anju zur Tür ihres Empfangszimmers und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Zuerst war niemand zu sehen, also trat sie ein und schloss die Tür wieder. Als ihr Blick zum Kamin wanderte, erschrak sie leicht. Dort stand eine große Gestalt, in einen sehr dunkelgrauen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt. Durch das einfallende Licht durch die Fenster sah Anju, dass der Umhang teilweise schwarz bestickt war. Sie erkannte das Dreieck der Dreieinheit und das Auge der Shiekah.

„Es freut mich, dass Ihr die Zeit fandet, um mich anzuhören.", sprach die Fremde und drehte sich um.

Ihr Gesicht war bis über die Nase vermummt und die Kapuze so tief hineingezogen, dass Anju ihre Augen nicht erkennen konnte. Zudem hatte sie den Blick etwas gesenkt.

„Wer seid Ihr?", übernahm sie höflicherweise ihre altehrwürdige Redensart.

„Ich weiß, es ist etwas spontan, aber ich komme mit einer Botschaft der Königlichen Familie von Hyrule. Um genau zu sein, von der einzig Verbliebenen.", die Gesandte hob den Kopf und Anju bekam ihre blutroten Augen zu Gesicht. „Prinzessin Zelda schickt mich mit einer Botschaft. Es wäre ihr eine Ehre, am diesjährigen Karneval teilzuhaben."

„Tatsächlich?", Anju schlug überrascht die Hände vor den Mund, senkte sie aber sogleich. „Mir wäre es – nein. Ganz Termina wäre es eine Ehre, sie willkommen zu heißen."

„Ich hätte nichts anderes erwartet, dennoch ist es schön, das zu hören. Sie hat jedoch eine Bitte."

„Ja?"

„Sie wünscht, die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Person in Grenzen zu halten. Da sie davon ausgeht, dass kaum ein Bewohner Terminas sie je gesehen hat, wird es vermutlich nicht so schwierig werden. Sie wünscht sich, als gewöhnliche Bürgerin zu feiern. Ich kenne sie zwar zu gut um zu wissen, dass sie für die Feierlichkeiten sicher eines ihrer schönsten Kleider mitnehmen wird, aber sie will so wenig wie nur möglich im Mittelpunkt stehen. Auch bittet sie nicht groß um Unterkunft. Da sie in Begleitung reisen wird, möchte sie gerne das schlichteste Zimmer mit zwei Betten in Eurem Gasthof. Wäre das machbar?"

„Natürlich. Jetzt wo wir ausgebaut haben, sind noch zwei Räume frei. Ich habe das schäbigste Zimmer aufgespart. Es ist ein Zweibettzimmer."

„Gut. Ich werde ihr ausrichten, dass es für sie reserviert ist."

„Wann kommt sie?"

„Übermorgen, bei Sonnenaufgang, über die Alten Wege."

„Oha! Das ist wohl spontan. Sie hat Glück. Dieses Jahr ist die gesamte Stadt bis auf eben jene zwei Zimmer völlig ausgebucht. So viele Gäste gab es noch nie. Es ist ein magisches Jahr, wisst Ihr? Die Sieben ist eine bedeutungsreiche Zahl. Und da es sieben Jahre her ist, dass Termina vor dem schlimmsten Unglück aller Zeiten bewahrt wurde, wird der heurige Karneval besonders groß gefeiert werden."

„Gut. Dann wird es ihr ein Leichtes sein, in der Masse unterzutauchen."

„Hat sie eine Maske? Im Notfall hätten wir einen Maskenhändler. Allerdings – "

„Nicht nötig. Sie besitzt eine Maske, die sie zum Fest tragen wird. Sie wünscht nur ein schlichtes Zimmer und dass so wenig Leute wie möglich von ihrer Teilnahme erfahren."

„Schön.", atmete Anju auf. „Das lässt sich einrichten."

„Ich danke Euch im Namen der Prinzessin. Einen wunderschönen Tag und ein gelungenes Fest, wünsche ich Euch."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt die Gesandte an Anju vorbei und ließ sie etwas verwirrt im Raum stehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Anju gefasst hatte. Dann rannte sie in Richtung Gasthof.

„Was ist los?", schreckte Lori auf. „Was wollte sie?"

„Nichts. Nur – ein Zimmer für Zwei.", sagte Anju hastig.

„Gibt es denn noch eines?"

„Wenn meine Mutter es nicht inzwischen vergeben hat, ja."

Anju grinste leicht verzweifelt und verließ das Rathaus so schnell sie konnte. Beinahe wäre sie auf der Treppe gestolpert. Doch schon etwas bedachter öffnete sie die Eingangstür zum Gasthof. Falls Gäste an der Rezeption waren, durfte sie keinesfalls den Eindruck erwecken, gestresst zu sein. Ihre Mutter stand hinter dem Tresen und davor ein ganz offensichtliches Ehepaar.

„Sie haben großes Glück. Zwar ist das letzte freie Zweibettzimmer nicht sonderlich schön hergerichtet und wir müssten es vorher ausräumen, aber – "

„Nein!", rief Anju aufgebracht.

„Was?"

„Es – ", keuchte sie, „Es ist nicht mehr zu haben!"

„Aber hier drinnen steht nichts – "

„Es wurde gerade eben reserviert!"

„Wie?"

„Es ist sozusagen – auf offener Straße geschehen. Eigentlich in meinem Empfangszimmer, aber es ist reserviert. Ich wollte es gerade eintragen."

„Wer bitte kommt nicht direkt in den Gasthof, um zu reservieren?"

„Es gibt solche Leute.", lächelte Anju verschmitzt.

„Aber ich habe die beiden hier schon halb eingetragen – "

„Dann streich sie wieder durch!", jammerte Anju. „Es tut mir leid für Sie beide. Aber es ist äußerst wichtig, dass dieses Zimmer – "

„Wer bitteschön hat es reserviert?", drängte Anidja. „Die Prinzessin von Hyrule, oder was?"

Anju sank das Herz in die Magengrube. Sie konnte es unmöglich schon wissen. Nein. Es war sicher nur eine Redewendung.

„N-n-nein.", stotterte sie dennoch. „Es ist einfach nur reserviert, ja? Für Sie beide – im Rathaus haben wir ein Gästezimmer. Sie können gerne dort unterkommen. Es ist für Notfälle freigehalten."

„Warum steckst du nicht deine Reservierung in dieses Gästezimmer? Dann erspar ich mir die Sauerei im Register."

„Nein. Das geht nicht. Es wäre viel zu nobel. Äh – natürlich bezahlen Sie den selben Preis wie für das Zimmer hier. Meine Reservierung wünscht eine möglichst schlichte Unterkunft und da wir wegen des Umbaus im Vorjahr nicht die Mittel hatten, dieses besagte Zweibettzimmer zu renovieren, ist es äußerst schäbig, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich schäme mich jedes Mal, wenn ich es vergeben muss. Aber da meine Reservierung genau das wünscht, wäre es ideal."

Das Ehepaar tauschte ein paar Blicke aus und nickte sich zu.

„Gut.", sagte der Mann. „Wir nehmen das Gästezimmer im Rathaus, wenn es Ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet.", Anju fiel ein Stein von ihrem ohnehin schon tief gefallenen Herzen.

„Ich danke Ihnen zu tiefst. Sie haben meinen Tag gerettet."

„Keine Ursache.", meinte die Frau schulterzuckend. „Es war nicht wirklich schwer."

„Und?", wurde Anju gedrängt. „Welchen Namen soll ich neben diesem Gekrakel hinschreiben?", sie hatte mit dieser Frage bereits gerechnet.

„Ledaz.", schoss es aus ihr heraus.

„Hm. Mit Z?", sie hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja. Ich weiß – es ist ein komischer Name. Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie hat ihn sich nicht ausgesucht."

„Sie?"

„Ja. Sie kommt vermutlich mit ihrer Freundin. Aber danach habe ich nicht gefragt. Sie wollte nur ein sehr schlichtes Zweibettzimmer ab übermorgen, da sie in Begleitung herkommt. Vielleicht ist es auch ihr Mann – oder Bruder – Schwester – Nichte – Cousine – ihr Kind – was weiß ich denn."

„Na schön. Also ab übermorgen. Hm. Irgendwie – "

„Was?"

„Die Buchstaben – "

„Ja. Das – das hat sie auch gesagt. Wenn man sie anders anordnet, ergeben sie den Namen der Prinzessin von Hyrule. Irgendwie schien mir, dass sie sogar ein wenig stolz darauf war, laut ihrer Aussage, ständig damit aufgezogen zu werden. Ähm – soll ich Ihnen beiden gleich ihr Zimmer zeigen? Ich sehe, Sie haben ihr Gepäck mit.", beide nickten eher belanglos. „Gut. Ich wollte ohnehin etwas mit meinem Mann besprechen."

Anju führte das Ehepaar hinauf zur Bürgermeisterresidenz, die in den letzten Jahren ebenfalls nach oben hin ausgebaut worden war, da Anju und Kafei inzwischen zwei kleine Kinder hatten und selbst auch ein eigenes Zimmer gebraucht hatten. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatten sie gleich zwei etwas noblere Gästezimmer miteingebaut, in die man notfalls sogar noch zusätzliche Betten hineinstellen konnte. Sie zeigte den beiden alles was sie wissen mussten, gab ihnen den Schlüssel für eines der Zimmer und die Eingangstür und ging zurück hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, zu Kafei's Büro. Als sie die Tür öffnete, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Er saß, wohlgemerkt, _auf_ seinem Schreibtisch und jonglierte mit mehreren kleinen Flammen.

„Um Himmels Willen, Kafei!"

Er erschrak zwar, konnte aber die Flammen gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, bevor sie irgendwelchen Schaden anrichten konnten, sprang vom Tisch und ließ das Feuer verschwinden. Lori hatte interessiert ihren Posten verlassen, sah aber gerade nicht mehr, wo Kafei gesessen und was er getan hatte.

„Was – ?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ach nichts. Ich habe nur ein Kind geheiratet. Anscheinend hat sich die Tatsache, dass er zweimal ein Kind war, nachhaltig auf seine Angewohnheiten ausgewirkt.", seufzte Anju trat mehr in das Büro ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich dachte, du hättest so viel zu tun?"

„Hab ich auch. Und wenn du dir endlich angewöhnst, zu klopfen, müsstest du dir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich die Bude abfackle. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich Lösungen am besten finde, wenn ich mich ablenke.", schnaubte Kafei und ging armebaumelnd um seinen Schreibtisch, um sich hinzusetzen, wo er das Gesicht kurz in den Händen vergrub. „Es ist so – ich hab gerade ein kleines logistisches Problem. Lulu will wie immer ihre Kinder mitnehmen. Aber die sind inzwischen eben schon etwas älter und wollen ihrerseits ihren gesamten Freundeskreis bei sich haben. Ich kann sie ja verstehen, nur ist die Milchbar kein Kindergarten und ich will sie nicht zu einem machen. Außerdem hat sie mir gesagt, dass es dem Rest der Band auch lieber wäre, die Kinder würden wo anders unterkommen, obwohl sie die Kleinen doch sehr mögen. Ich meine, wie ihre eigenen Kinder sind, wissen wir. Auch hat sie mir versichert, dass die anderen sehr artig sind. Aber sie sind eben Kinder und du weißt inzwischen auch ganz gut, dass Kinder sich austoben wollen. Erst recht, wenn es was zu feiern gibt."

„Ein Achterzimmer wäre noch frei. Aber da es mindestens sieben sind und zudem Zoras – "

„Ja. Ich hab sogar schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie in der Feenquelle oder der Schießbude unterzubringen, da auch die anderen zorafreundlichen Bereiche der Stadt schon fast voller sind, als rechtlich erlaubt. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was dieses Jahr so besonders ist. Wir hätten echt einen ganz normalen Karneval wie jedes Jahr machen sollen. Aber es ist nun mal ein magisches Jahr. Da sollte man den Leuten schon was bieten. Weißt du was, ich frag wirklich die Große Fee. Ich kann Trito das Geschäft echt nicht versauen. Er braucht die Kunden und die Gäste wollen sich amüsieren."

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt.", lächelte Anju und setze sich auf seinen Schoß. „Der Grund warum ich zu dir wollte – es darf niemand erfahren."

„Hört, hört. Die Frau des Bürgermeisters möchte eine wichtige Kundgebung machen."

„Kafei.", mahnte Anju. „Und ja, die Botschaft ist wichtig. Aber es darf trotzdem niemand Wind davon bekommen. Sie will es so."

„Sie?"

„Vorhin war eine Shiekah in meinem Büro. Sie war im Auftrag von Prinzessin Zelda hier."

„Was?", horchte Kafei auf. „Und sie wollte zu dir? Nicht zu mir? Vertraut sie ihresgleichen nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls kommt die Prinzessin übermorgen bei Sonnenaufgang und über die Alten Wege."

„Eine Spontanentscheidung?"

„Anscheinend. Sie reist inkognito und will, dass es möglichst so bleibt. Auch sollte ich das schlichteste Zimmer reservieren."

„Doch nicht etwa diese Rumpelkammer.", lachte Kafei.

„Du sagst es. Ich hatte Glück. Gerade wollte meine Mutter es schweren Herzens an ein Ehepaar vergeben. Ich konnte sie gerade noch abhalten. Irgendwie hat sich aus einem Scherz von ihr, fast ein Verdacht entwickelt. Aber ich denke, ich hab sie überzeugen können. Normalerweise merkt sie, wenn ich lüge und auch ich merke, wenn sie mich dabei erwischt. Aber diesmal hat sie mir geglaubt, obwohl es schon ziemlich haarsträubend war. Ich hab ihr so gut wie die Wahrheit erzählt. Nur die entscheidenden Details hab ich verschwiegen. Und leider war der einzige Name, der mir eingefallen ist – ", sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ja?"

„Ledaz."

„Le- ", Kafei lachte ungläubig auf. „Ledaz?"

„Ja. Fast hatte sie mich. Aber ich – ich Tomate hab ihr gesagt, dass die, die reserviert hat, auch selbst immer damit aufgezogen wird, dass wenn man die Buchstaben anders anordnet – naja."

„Und das hat sie dir tatsächlich abgekauft?", gluckste Kafei.

„Anscheinend.", seufzte Anju nickend. „Das besagte Ehepaar hab ich in unser kleineres Gästezimmer verfrachtet. Ich hab ihnen den gleichen Preis angeboten. Wenn ich es ihnen gratis gegeben hätte, hätte meine Mutter sicher noch mehr Verdacht geschöpft."

„Na dann – ich schätze, wir brauchen bis übermorgen eine relativ unauffällige Person, die Fräulein – Ledaz – ", er kicherte erneut, „Zu ihrem Zimmer geleitet. Kommt sie allein?"

„Nein. In Begleitung. Ist das wichtig?"

„Nein. Das war nur so eine Frage. Es kommt ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass jemand die Alten Wege benützt. Auch nicht jetzt, wo ich sie erneuern habe lassen."

„Ja. Da ist was dran.", seufzte Anju und erhob sich vom Schoß ihres Gatten. „Wir bekommen selten Besuch aus Hyrule. Zumindest nicht offiziell."

„Glaub mir. Samu sagt mir, wenn irgendwelche Fremden plötzlich durch Ikana marschieren. Sie müssten schon alle über die Sümpfe kommen und dieser Weg ist weitaus ungemütlicher.", es klopfte. „Ja?", herein kam Lori.

„Post für Sie, Madame Anju."

„Hoffentlich nicht wieder eine kleine Reservierung. Wir haben nur noch ein großes Zimmer und ich will es keinem zumuten, sich mit Fremden einen Raum zu teilen."

„Nein. Zumindest – hoffe ich es für Sie nicht. Der Brief ist von Ihrer Schwester."

„Na da bin ich aber gespannt, welche Ausreden sie diesmal hat. Es ist ja schon ein Wunder, dass sie ihr Versprechen, mich zu trauen, eingehalten hat.", raunte sie und ging nach draußen, Kafei folgte ihr. „Wo – ach so. Du gehst zur Großen Fee."

„Genau.", lächelt Kafei verschmitzt. „Ich hoffe, sie hat nichts dagegen."

„Viel Glück."

„Danke."

Kafei verließ das Rathaus schnellen Schrittes und bog zielstrebig in den Durchgang zur Nordstadt ein. Doch auf halbem Weg durch das Viertel hielt er an.

„_Übermorgen?_", flüsterte er in seiner Muttersprache zu sich selbst, nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend. „_Bei Sonnenaufgang? Über die Alten Wege? Über-_ ", er stockte. „_Übermorgen_. _Sonnenaufgang_. _Drei Tage vor dem Fest_."

Vermutlich hatte es keine Bedeutung, aber jemand wie Zelda tat doch nichts unüberlegt. Mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte er seinen Weg fort, sich sicher, eine Person für den Empfang zu wissen.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	5. Kapitel 5 Dämmerung des Ersten Tages

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 5

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Die Ankunft. Nur die Ankunft. Und womöglich das kürzeste Kapitel.

**Kommentar der Autorin: **Ein weiterer Einblick in den Stand der Dinge. Meine Sicht der Zusammenhänge driftet vielleicht ein bisschen durch. Aber dazu kommen wir noch. Jedenfalls wird jemand kurz erwähnt, der noch eine größere Nebenrolle spielen wird ;) (Ich altes Plappermaul)

**Altersfreigabe: **FSK 12

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).

Kafei's und Anju's Kinder an sich(außer Namen) sowie Name Anidja gehören mir ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 5 –

**Dämmerung des Ersten Tages**

„Er hat die Wege tatsächlich wiederherstellen lassen."

„Meinst du Kafei?"

„Ja. Ich habe zwar meine verbliebenen, alten Masken sicher versteckt aufgehoben, aber ich hätte dir die Dekuschale irgendwie durch diesen ganzen Raum zuwerfen müssen."

„Was redest du da, Link? Kennst du mich noch immer nicht genug?"

„Kannst du etwa fliegen?"

„Vielleicht – aber in erster Linie kann ich sehr weit springen. Schon vergessen?"

„Ja, ja. Du bist eine halbe Shiekah. Bla, bla ,bla.", raunte er und brachte Zelda zum Lachen.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue, die Stadt zu sehen. Das Bild, das ich von ihr in Erinnerung habe, ist schrecklich. Es waren nur noch ein paar völlig zerstörte Mauerstücke zwischen den Trümmern des Mondes. Lass uns hoffen, dass ihr in den letzten sieben Jahren nicht wieder etwas zugestoßen ist."

„Und ich kann dir gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie seltsam es ist, dich in einem bäuerlichen Kleid zu sehen – ganz ohne Glanz – ohne Diadem."

„Deshalb habe ich dann doch beschlossen, zumindest ein bisschen Schmuck zu tragen. Aber du kannst dich von diesem grünen Ding niemals trennen, oder?"

„Es hält viel aus. Das habe ich dir schon oft genug gesagt. Außerdem weißt du auch, wozu ich diese Mütze trage. Ich meine – nur, weil du unbewaffnet bist, muss ich es noch lange nicht sein. Und wer würde dir helfen, deine komplette Gardarobe zu schleppen? Sieh mich an. Ich trage nur zwei meiner Waffen. Der Rest ist in der Mütze. Sie ist die beste Erfindung aller Zeiten. Und dabei stammt sie nicht einmal von den Shiekah."

Ach halt die Klappe.", lachte Zelda. „Und ich bin nicht so unbewaffnet, wie du denkst. Ich mach mir nur nicht die Mühe, meine Waffen zu tragen."

„Außerdem – ", fielen Link die Zügel an seiner Hand ein. „Wie würden wir die Pferde hinüber bekommen?", bei Tortus' Gedenkstein hielten sie kurz Inne. „Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen seltsamen Traum. Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr genau erinnern, aber es war irgendwas mit Schienen."

„Schienen?"

„Sag jetzt nicht, du wüsstest nicht, was – "

„Dank unserem Fortschritt, weiß ich nur zu gut, was Schienen sind."

„Na hoffentlich. Aber du warst – ein Geist. Was ja nicht sein kann, da ich noch jünger war und du immerhin noch lebst. Und da war noch so ein verrückter Kerl – ich glaube, sein Name war Von Glaiss. Er war dein Kanzler, oder so."

„Du neigst in letzter Zeit häufig dazu, seltsame Träume zu haben."

„Ich weiß."

Als sie die schwere Steintür passierten, atmete Link doch etwas auf. Der Lärm tat zwar momentan etwas in seinen Ohren weh, aber dennoch war es schön zu sehen, dass das Werk des Uhrturms noch funktionierte. Sie stiegen empor und Link schob zögerlich das Holztor auf. Altbekannte Geräusche drangen ihm entgegen. Es war ein Hämmern und Klopfen. Als er das Tor weit genug geöffnet hatte, trat ein glückliches Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Die Wandbemalungen waren zwar etwas anders und auch hingen überall riesige Masken an den Wänden, aber der Turm war gleich wenig fortgeschritten als damals. Ein kleiner, weißer Hund sprang quietschvergnügt über den Platz. Link trat beiseite und beobachtete Zelda, deren Augen und Mund, vom Anblick fasziniert, weit offen standen. Sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. Tief die kühle Morgenluft einatmend sah er sich erneut um – und erschrak. Jemand stand auf der Treppe zum Waschplatz. Es war ein kleines Kind in einer ikana'schen Alltagstracht. Es hatte schulterlange, unten wild abstehende, blitzblaue Haare, eine Größe die Link verzweifeln ließ und trug zudem eine Keaton-Maske.

„Was hast du?", fragte Zelda und folgte seinem Blick.

„Nein. Warte. Das – nein."

Das Kind verließ die Treppe und – ging auf die beiden zu. Etwa einen Meter vor ihnen blieb es stehen. Link war ernsthaft verwirrt. Er ließ den Blick noch einmal umherschnellen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er sich die Veränderungen an den Wänden nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Dann sah erneut zu dem Kind herab, das nun eine leichte, kaum sichtbare Verbeugung machte.

„Ich heiße den Herrn und die Frau Ledaz herzlich in Unruhstadt willkommen. Mir wurde angetragen, Sie zu ihrem Quartier zu geleiten.", die Stimme war durch die Maske zwar gedämpft, aber es war eindeutig ein Mädchen – Link war zwischen Erleichterung und Verzücken hin und her gerissen.

„Le- Ledaz?", lachte Zelda.

„Heißen Sie nicht so?"

„Oh – ich – ", ihr fiel wieder ein, dass sie nicht auffallen wollte. „Ja. Ich verwende nur meinen – Nachnamen – viel zu selten, dass ich manchmal erschrecke, wenn er benützt wird.", schummelte sie sich aus der Situation heraus, da gerade ein Mann an ihnen vorbeieilte.

„Sag mal, Kindchen.", sagte Link und ging in die Hocke, schweren Herzens den unsicher zurückblickenden Kuriositätenhändler ignorierend. „Wo hast du denn diese hübsche Maske her?"

„Die hat mein Papa von – ", sie drehte sich kurz um, um auf den Kuriositätenhändler zu zeigen, „Ihm bekommen, als er selbst noch ein Kind war. Eines Tages hat er sie einem guten Freund gegeben, doch der hat sie leider verloren. Aber der Maskenhändler hat sie im Nordosten vor Unruhstadt wiedergefunden. Sie lag da zusammen mit ganz vielen anderen Masken. Da er wusste, wem sie gehört, hat er sie meinem Papa zurückgegeben. Jetzt gehört sie mir. Er hat mir auch dieses alte Gewand von sich angezogen. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich hoffe, er sagt es mir noch.", sie nahm die Maske ab und offenbarte ihre verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Vater.

„Hat er dir mehr von diesem Freund erzählt?"

„Alles. Einfach alles. Er ist ein kleiner Junge. Er hat Termina vor dem Mond gerettet, der durch einen bösen Dämon kontrolliert wurde. Und er hat ihm und Mama geholfen, zu heiraten. Und auch vielen, vielen anderen hat er geholfen. Dem ganzen Land eigentlich. So als ganzes und fast jedem Einzeln. Er ist sehr mächtig. Mit seiner Okarina kann er die Zeit beeinflussen – oder es regnen lassen – von einem Ort zum anderen fliegen – Flüche aufheben – und sogar,", sie flüsterte nun, „Die Giganten des Himmels rufen."

„Kann er das?"

„Ja.", fuhr sie in normalem Ton fort. „Weißt du, das ist komisch. Du hast das gleiche Gewand an, wie er. Und blonde Haare hast du auch. Nur etwas dunkler als er es beschrieben hat."

„Wirklich?", lächelte Link. „Das wird ja immer interessanter."

„Ja. Er hat meinem Bruder nach diesem Jungen benannt. Er heißt Link. Und ich heiße Taya. So wie die kleine Fee, die Link – Papa's Freund, meine ich – geholfen hat, Termina zu retten."

„Na da schau her.", lachte Zelda leise.

„Sag mal – wo ist denn dein verrückter Papa?"

„Verrückt ist er, ja. Er sitzt über uns und grinst über beide Ohren."

„Musst du mich unbedingt verraten?", lachte eine Link bekannte Stimme und er erhob sich.

In einem Schwall aus Farben landete Kafei grazil neben seiner kleinen Tochter. Er machte einen Schritt nach vor und gab Zelda einen eleganten Handkuss.

„Meine Dame,", grinste er tatsächlich über beide Ohren und breitete die Arme aus, „Mein Herr, willkommen in Unruhstadt!"

Dann fiel er Link um den Hals. Dieser war so froh, ihn in voller Größe zu sehen, ja überhaupt, ihn wieder vor sich zu haben, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als lachend seine Umarmung zu erwidern. Erst nach gut einer halben Minute ließen sie wieder voneinander ab, um sich gegenseitig zu betrachten. Kafei war um in etwa vier Finger kleiner als Link und somit genau so groß wie Zelda. Auch trug er die übliche schwarze Farbe um die Augen.

„Du bist alt geworden, Link.", lächelte Kafei fast nostalgisch wirkend.

„Ich bin Fünfzehn.", sagte Link kalt.

„Trotzdem bist du alt geworden.", beharrte Kafei darauf. „Und – verdammt! Bist du etwa größer als ich?"

„Vermutlich.", kicherte Link zurück. „Moment mal – ", er lugte schief unter Kafei's Haare. „Hast du Ohrringe?"

„Oh – die.", Kafei strich seine Haare aus dem Weg und Link bekam zum ersten Mal seine spitzen Ohren zu Gesicht, die ansonsten unter seinen voluminösen Haaren verdeckt waren. „Die hab ich schon seit meiner Kindheit. Deine sind neu."

„Relativ, ja."

„Aber ansonsten hast du dich nicht verändert."

„Ebenfalls. Bis auf die Tatsache – sitzt du eigentlich schon auf ihnen?"

„Wie? Ach so – du meinst die Haare.", er hob belanglos ein Büschel seiner wallenden, hüftlangen Haare an. „Nein. Noch nicht ganz. Aber so stehen sie nicht ganz so wild ab. Auch, wenn sie trotzdem sehr widerspenstig sind. Auch meine Schwiegermutter hat sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, dass ich sie erst dann abschneide, wenn sie mir oder ihrer Tochter zu lang – was zum – Taya!", sie war so schnell auf seine Schultern geklettert, dass selbst Link es gerade noch bemerkt hatte. „Ich bitte dich. Geh Silra suchen. Sie ist sicher schon auf und wartet darauf, dass du kommst und mit ihr spielst."

„Nur, wenn ich auf die Mauern darf."

„Na gut. Aber nicht, wenn sie dabei ist, ja? Sie kann nicht so gut klettern wie du.", noch während sie herabrutschte, gab sie ihrem Vater einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange.

„Und – darf ich das anbehalten? Es ist total gemütlich."

„Von mir aus. Deine Urgroßmutter näht ja gerne und Mama darf dann wieder die ganze Stadt rauswaschen."

„Danke!", strahlte sie.

Sie setzte die Maske wieder auf, rannte nach, von ihr aus gesehen rechts zum strohbedeckten Stand und; weder Link noch Zelda glaubten, was sie sahen; kletterte mit wenigen Zügen auf den Pfosten, rannte flink über das Stroh, sprang ab, griff nach einer der Masken an der Mauer, zog sich an ihr hoch und lief auf der Mauer weiter nach Nordenosten und außer Sicht.

„Irgendwann fällt eine dieser Masken. Ich mag vielleicht wie ein herzloser Vater klingen, wenn ich sage, ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um die Dekoration als um meine Tochter, aber sie war schon weitaus öfter auf der Spitze des Uhrturms als ich. Und das genauso ohne Treppe und Karneval. Sie ist nicht einmal Sieben und kennt jeden Dachziegel. Wenn ich sie alleine aus der Stadt lassen würde, hätte sie sicher schon die Felsentürme erklommen. Ich musste zusätzliche Wachen auf den Dächern postieren. Es ist, als wären wir im Krieg. Sie hat sogar die Meisterprüfung im Schwertkampf bestanden. Ich hab den Wachen trotzdem verboten, sie hinauszulassen. Ich gewähre ihr zwar sehr viele Freiheiten, aber ganz verantwortungslos bin ich doch nicht. Weißt du, Link, du bist ihr größtes Vorbild."

„Und wie alt ist der kleine Herr, den du nach mir benannt hast?"

„Fünf. Wenigstens hatten bei ihm Anju's Gene ein kleine Chance. Seine Haarfarbe ist zwar noch verrückter und seine Augenfarbe wechselt je nach Stimmung zwischen rot und blau, aber er ist wesentlich ruhiger als Taya. Und er kann besser kochen als Anju. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass auch er ihre Meisterwerke nicht ausstehen kann. Ich fasse es selbst manchmal nicht. Unsere Kinder sind noch so klein und trotzdem so selbstständig wie Erwachsene."

„Liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich ihr Vorbild bin.", schmunzelte Link, woraufhin die anderen beiden lachen mussten. „Lass Taya ja weiterhin nicht raus. Sonst sind die Ebenen bald ohne Gras und die Dodongos ausgestorben."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich.", lachte Kafei. „Aber du bist ja auch schon wieder so bewaffnet. Man könnte meinen, du hättest Entzugserscheinungen. Habt ihr sonst kein Gepäck? Oder ist das noch immer das selbe Gewand wie vor sieben Jahren?"

„Beides.", sagte Link. „Es ist irgendwie mitgewachsen. Du hast keine Ahnung, was in den letzten sieben Jahren in eurem Nachbarland und anderen Gebieten alles passiert ist, oder?"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Vor zwei Jahren hat es ein gigantisches Erdbeben gegeben, hat Sorrei geschrieben. Sie hat damals ihren Glauben verloren und ihr Amt als Priesterin niedergelegt, das irgendein Mensch übernommen hat, welche jetzt laut ihren Angaben, in Hyrule zahlreicher denn je sind und auch, dass die Gerudos nach dem Erdbeben einigermaßen das Weite gesucht haben, wenn sie auch nicht weiß, wohin."

„Ja. Was hat man hier vom Erdbeben gemerkt?"

„Nichts Gravierendes. Die Wände haben gezittert. Ich denke, die Größe des Hinterlandes hat gereicht, um das Beben abzufangen. Dort hat sich mehr verformt. Der ganze obere Flusslauf hat sich bis auf die Ethrienni geändert. Die Berge sind auch etwas anders als in meiner Kindheit. Sorrei hat gemeint, Kakariko ist nicht wiederzuerkennen?"

„Nein. Es ist größer geworden. Die Quelle, die den Brunnen gespeist hat, ist zwar aufgebrochen, aber das Dorf ist lange nicht mehr so grün wie einst. Fast alles wurde verwüstet. Die gerade wieder aufgebaute Residenzstadt ist komplett zusammengefallen. Die Grotten unter ganz Hyrule sind eingebrochen. Den gesamten Hyliasee hat es um mehrere Dutzend Meter gesenkt. Der Seeschrein ist vollkommen mitversunken und wurde zerstört, aber von den Zoras neu und etwas anders aufgebaut. Der obere Damm am eigentlichen Ursprung des Zoraflusses ist gebrochen und hat Hyrule nur deshalb nicht überflutet, weil das Flussbett ebenfalls tief eingebrochen ist. Er fließt nun reißend in einem breiten Canyon durch die Steppe. Es hat sich ziemlich viel verlagert. Aber du glaubst nicht, welchen Aufschwung wir innerhalb von fünf Jahren geschafft haben. Ich würde sagen, technisch gesehen, sind wir mit Termina gleich auf, wenn nicht sogar schon weiter. Ich weiß ja nicht, was sich hier getan hat."

„Nicht viel, außer dass Ikana wieder besiedelt ist."

„Oh. Ja – jedenfalls haben sich mit dem Durchbruch des Flusses die Zoras vom Norden verbreitet und die anderen komplett verdrängt. Hauptsächlich, weil die meisten anderen beim Erdbeben umgekommen sind. Ich sag dir, es war schrecklich. Aber wie gesagt, Hyrule ist groß geworden. Wir haben die gigantischsten Brücken, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Das Land reicht bis an die untere Grenze des Waldes von Phirone – seit Kurzem gehören auch die Berge im Norden zu Hyrule. Die Hauptstadt ist wesentlich größer als Unruhstadt und ich denke, hierbei ist es vermutlich großteils meine Schuld, dass sie zentralisiert und in vier Stadtteile aufgeteilt ist."

„Ach?", kicherte Kafei.

„Ja, wir haben unser Land gut verteidigt. Es hat viele Angriffe gegeben, aber Hyrule steht noch und wieder. Und es ist schöner als zuvor."

„Ganondorf ist – ?"

„Unschädlich gemacht, wie viele andere.", grinste Link. „Mit Ganondorf ist Schluss."

„Vorerst.", sagte Zelda ernst.

„Ach hör auf damit."

„Ich sage es nur. Ich habe das schlechte Gefühl, dass das damals erst der Anfang war."

„Anfang? Was er, Vaati und Co angerichtet haben, stelle ich mir eher als eine Version des Endes von allem vor. Aber gut. Selbst wenn – lass es dabei beruhen."

„Er ist schon viel zu lange eingesperrt. Du hast selbst erlebt, dass auch Vaati sich nicht so leicht bannen hat lassen. Früher oder später kommt er raus. Leider habe ich das Gefühl, dass es eher früher als später ist. Außerdem gefallen mir deine Träume nicht."

„Ach komm schon. Wenn er nicht gerade in den Karneval hineinplatzt, müssen wir uns jetzt keine Sorgen machen."

„Du hast ja Recht."

„Alles geklärt?", kicherte Kafei. „Schön. Dann gehen wir meine Frau denunzieren."

„Was?", lachte Link.

„Ich sage nur Ledaz. Aber das darf sie euch ruhig selbst erzählen."

„Wo können wir die Pferde unterbringen? Oder sollen wir sie aus der Stadt lassen?"

„Du weißt, dass Unruhstadt nie wirklich pferdefreundlich war. Also schlage ich vor, ihr lasst sie im Feld grasen."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	6. Kapitel 6 Über Drachen

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 6

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Der erste Tag, bis 10 Uhr...

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Wieder Näheres über die einzelnen Charaktere und was derzeit in Unruhstadt Sache ist. Zwei meiner OCs treten erstmals auf. Auch kommen die ersten Fragwürdigkeit ins Spiel.

**Altersfreigabe: **FSK 12

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Kafei's und Anju's Kinder an sich(außer Namen), Ydin und Ora sowie Name Anidja gehören mir. Auch "Leunija Ledaz" ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 6 –

**Über Drachen**

Kafei führte sie durch den nördlichen Zugang in die noch wie ausgestorbene Oststadt. Nur drei Zoras schlenderten gemächlich über den Platz. Noch nicht einmal bei der Tür des Gasthofes angekommen, wuselte ein kleiner Junge auf Kafei zu. Er hatte schulterlange, violette Haare mit roten Strähnen und blaue Augen. Seine blaue Bomberuniform passte perfekt dazu. Kafei bückte sich und zog ihn hoch auf seine Arme.

„Na, kleiner Racker. Was machst du schon wieder so früh auf der Straße?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich Naturi helfen kann, diese dumme Kette zurückzubekommen."

„Kann das nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten?"

„Na gut. Ich hab eh Hunger."

„Schön. Schau mal, wer da ist."

„L-l-link?", staunte der Junge. „Es gibt dich wirklich!", strahlte er. „Aber du bist kein kleiner Junge."

„Nicht mehr.", schmunzelte dieser. „Und du bist demnach – ", er musste kurz lachen, „Auch Link."

„Yep!", grinste der Kleine.

„Wenn dein Name nicht so selten wäre, hätte ich das hier nicht einmal wirklich skurril gefunden. Aber so – ", seufzte Zelda.

„Ja. Tut mir leid. Das waren einvernehmliche Entscheidungen der ganzen Familie. Apropos – wunder dich nicht. Cremia hat auch geheiratet. Sie kommen am Tag des Karnevals, um auszuhelfen. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie lange sich Romani zurückhalten kann. Sie hat die ganzen Jahre nur von ihrem Grashüpfer geschwärmt. Es geht einem echt auf den Geist."

„Oha. Aber sag mal, jetzt da du es erwähnst – eine Sache ging mir nie aus dem Kopf. Wie konnte sie sich bei der Hochzeit an mich erinnern?"

„Das weiß ich bis heute noch nicht. Vielleicht solltest du sie selbst fragen."

„Sie war ein Kind – ", hauchte Zelda, bevor Kafei die Tür öffnen konnte.

„Was?"

„Ein Kind – sie war noch ein Kind! Ihre Schwester hat ihr die Geschichte mit den Geistern nie geglaubt, oder?"

„Nein.", überlegte Link.

„Cremia konnte sich auch nie erklären, woher Romani Link kannte.", Kafei verengte nachdenklich die Augenbrauen. „Sie hat gesagt, sie hätte dich oft getroffen und gelernt – _Sie_ – selbst zu verjagen."

„Und du hast doch gesagt, auch das Goronen-Baby hätte dich immer wieder angesehen, als würde es dich schon kennen."

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass es dachte, ich wäre Darmani. Aber meinst du – meinst du damit etwa – ?", dämmerte es Link.

„Kinder. Ich bin mir sicher, alle Kinder auf der ganzen Welt haben mitbekommen, dass diese drei Tage sich immer wieder wiederholt haben."

„Auf der ganzen Welt?"

„Link. Du hast die Zeit nicht nur in Termina verändert. Auch Hyrule wurde wieder und wieder in deine Zeitschleife gezogen. Wenn ich nicht irgendwann aufgehört hätte, mitzuzählen, könnte ich dir wohl besser sagen, als du selbst, wie oft du die Zeit zurückgedreht hast. Und das liegt sicher nicht nur an meiner Rolle in diesem Universum. Kinder sind einfach viel empfänglicher für solche Dinge. Auch für alle anderen Formen von Magie und die einzelnen Parallelwelten."

„Über was redet ihr da, Papa?"

„Ach nichts, mein Kleiner. Erwachsenendinge. Darüber musst du dir noch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Oh – genau – geht doch mal ein Stück in den Platz hinein und schaut euch den Gasthof an.", sie taten wie geheißen.

„Whow!", staunte Link, als er das zusätzliche Stockwerk sah.

Ihm war nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass der Holzpfosten, der sonst das Vordach gehalten hatte, gegen einen steinernen Pfeiler ausgetauscht worden war. Das Vordach war verschwunden. Stattdessen thronten eben zwei gesamte Stockwerke über ihnen. Auf dem Dach gab es einen terrassenartigen Einschnitt mit Geländer und großen Pflanzentöpfen. Die Glocke fand Link nach einem kurzen Blick umher, auf dem Dach der Milchbar.

„Jetzt, wo die Gorman-Truppe mehr als doppelt so groß ist und noch immer massenhaft Leute den Karneval feiern, hatten wir das bitter nötig. Auch nach hinten haben wir ausgebaut. Wir hatten immer einen begrünten Innenhof zwischen den Mauern. Dort ist jetzt ein Speisezimmer. Sonst wurde das Essen immer auf die Zimmer gebracht, oder eben ein Tisch in die Küche gestellt. Damit ist jetzt Schluss. Die Küche wurde aufs Nötigste verkleinert, um mehr Platz für das Speisezimmer zu schaffen. Eine Sache fehlt noch. Euer Zimmer. Wir haben diese Rumpelkammer gelassen. Als Anju von eurem Kommen erfahren hat, hatte sie echt zu tun, es wieder einigermaßen bewohnbar zu machen. Jetzt steht der ganze Krempel halt im Keller, im ohnehin schon vollen Lager neben der Waschküche. Auf den ersten Blick sieht man drinnen nicht viel, da wir die Rezeption fast belassen haben. Nur ein paar Mängel wurden ausgebessert. Ach und noch was. Anidja empfängt euch vielleicht mit offenen Armen, aber ihr Hass mir gegenüber ist noch immer nicht abgeklungen. Sie versucht nach wie vor, alle möglichen Ausreden zu finden, um mich zu tiefst zu schikanieren. Also wundert euch nicht, wenn es mal zu heiß wir. Niemand wird euch verübeln, wenn ihr die Flucht ergreift. Das Einzige was sie eventuell wieder runter bringt ist, wenn man sie an das Leidwesen der Gäste erinnert. Aber man kann sie verstehen, jetzt wo Anju nicht mehr bei ihr wohnt – wofür sie mir ja die alleinige Schuld zuschreibt, so als würde ich Anju zwingen. Also – auch das Rathaus hat ein Stockwerk mehr. Anju ist bei mir eingezogen. Wir haben jetzt unser eigenes Zimmer, für den Notfall ein Kinderzimmer zu viel und zwei Gästezimmer, sowie ein großes Badezimmer mit getrennter Wanne und Dusche. Ah!", er hatte etwas gehört.

Irgendwo war eine Tür aufgegangen und Schritte näherten sich. Sie kamen Link bekannt vor. Und tatsächlich, es war eine bekannte Person. Auch sie hatte ihre Haare nun etwas länger und den Scheitel auf der anderen Seite. Doch ihre Lieblingsfarben hatten sich nicht verändert. Ihr langer, rotbrauner, blau bestickter Rock schwang mit jedem Schritt. Als Oberteil trug sie eine enge, blaue Weste mit weißen Rüschen an den Säumen. Als sie aus ihren Gedanken herausdriftete und sah, wer sie beobachtete, stolperte sie erschrocken die letzten Stufen hinunter und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Das nächste was Link mitbekam war, dass er ein Büschel roter Haare prustete.

„Oh – es tut mir so leid. Alles in Ordnung?", ließ sie von ihm ab.

„Geht schon.", keuchte Link.

„Ich war nur momentan etwas froh, dich wieder zu sehen. Oh – und – du – musst – "

„Ja.", lächelte die Angesprochene. „Ich bin die besagte Frau Ledaz."

„Anju.", etwas zögernd, gab sie Zelda dennoch diskret die Hand.

„Ich soll dir einen Gruß von deiner Schwester ausrichten."

„Ihr – ähm – du – kennst sie?"

„Ja. Sie lässt sich für die Absage entschuldigen, da sie doch kommen kann. Allerdings erst am Tag des Karnevals."

„Ernsthaft?", Anju wirkte sehr misstrauisch. „Nicht, dass ihr wieder irgendwas dazwischen kommt."

„Nein. Sie hat versprochen, dass sie kommt. Zuerst war sie sich nicht sicher. Ich habe schon gefragt, ob ich nicht doch die Säbel mitnehmen soll, aber sie hat gesagt, sie kommt ganz sicher."

„Die hat schon viel versprochen aber nur wenig davon gehalten.", schnaubte Anju mit einer abwertenden Geste.

„Säbel?", fragten Link und Kafei gleichzeitig.

„Papa. Ich hab Hunger.", jammerte der kleine Link.

„Oh! Ihr seid ja auch hier!", staunte Anju. „Ach so. Natürlich. Wer hätte sie sonst in Empfang genommen."

„Ja, wir sind auch hier.", murmelte Kafei etwas mürrisch. „In Ordnung. Jetzt da wir uns alle unserer Anwesenheit bewusst sind, können wir uns dem Drachen stellen, oder?"

„Ist sie wirklich noch immer so schlimm? Dominant, ja. Dass sie unverschämt und pervers ist, war mir auch klar. Aber tatsächlich so ein Monster?", fragte Link.

„Warte ab und sieh selbst.", sagte Anju. „Wer geht vor? Wir sind doch beide so gut wie tot."

Das bedeutete in Link's Augen wirklich nichts, mit dem man scherzhaft umgehen sollte. Kafei beschloss, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen und öffnete die Tür. Es hatte sich wirklich kaum etwas verändert. Und da, hinter dem Tresen stand der grüne Drache, die roten Haare streng hochgebunden und stolz den Bauchumfang präsentierend.

„Guten Morgen.", trällerte Kafei, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassend und setzte sein Kind ab. „Lauf schon mal ins Speisezimmer und unterhalte die ersten Leute dort. Ich bin mir sicher, es ist schon jemand munter. Wenn nicht, warte dort auf uns, ja?", flüsterte er ihm zu, der Kleine nickte und trippelte davon.

„Das nennst du gut?", fauchte sie über Kafei's Anweisung hinweg. „Ich bin fix und fertig und dann muss ich auch noch dein Gesicht als erstes sehen."

„Mutter!", mahnte Anju. „Wir haben Gäste!"

„Ach – deine Frau Ledaz? Ist sie schon hier?"

Anju trat beiseite, um die beiden einzulassen. Schlagartig änderte sich die Miene ihrer Mutter. Offenbar war der erste Eindruck, den die schlicht gekleidete, aber dennoch gepflegte Zelda bei ihr hinterließ, positiv.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen und willkommen im Gasthaus zum Eintopf. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte meine Laune, aber ich habe mir meinen Schwiegersohn nicht ausgesucht. Bürgermeister hin oder her. Er – ", sie hatte Link entdeckt. „Anju, du kleines, verlogenes Ding."

„Ehrlich, Mutter. Ich wusste nicht, dass er kommt."

„Ja, ja. Erzähl das jemand anderem."

„Sie wusste nicht, dass ich komme.", verteidigte Link sie, als Anidja eine Platte des Tresen aufklappte, die kleine Tür darunter öffnete und ihm mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegenkam.

„Dass du dich überhaupt hertraust, nach all den Jahren.", zu Link's Glück sah sie seine ausgestreckte Hand rechtzeitig und hielt an. „Was denn? Noch immer Berührungsängste gegenüber Frauen?"

„Ich – äh – ", wusste er nicht recht, ob er ihr nicht ins Gesicht schleudern sollte, dass er nicht zerquetscht werden wollte, hielt es aber dann doch für besser, den Mund zu halten.

„Na wie du meinst.", sie schüttelte ihm dennoch sehr kräftig die Hand. „Du bist verdammt groß geworden. Größer als dieser Bengel, wenn ich mir das so ansehe.", sie verglich ihn und Kafei kurz, wobei sie doch sehr gezielt, mehr auf Link sah. „Und wie kommst du zu so einer hübschen Begleitung?", wandte sie sich an Zelda.

„Sie dürfen ruhig Leunija zu mir sagen."

„Leunija Ledaz?"

„Genau.", lächelte diese, sich weitaus weniger anmerken lassend, als Link und schüttelte ihr ebenfalls die Hand.

„Anidja."

„Sehr erfreut."

„Ach ja. Die Schlüssel.", sie eilte zum Tresen und wieder zurück und gab sie Link. „Ich nehme an, du weißt noch, wo es ist.", Link nickte. „Gut. Von Sieben bis Neun gibt es Frühstück und Abendessen. Mittagessen ist zwischen Eins und Drei. Der Rest der Zeit bleibt euch überlassen. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, Frühstück ist angerichtet. Ihr seht ziemlich abgemagert aus, also hurtig, hurtig. Ich hab schon gegessen. Also erwartet nicht, dass ich mir den Tisch grundlos mit ihm hier Teile.", sie nickte kurz zu Kafei und begab sich wieder auf ihren Posten.

Kafei schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sich gegen diese Frau zu verteidigen, hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Gegen sie half nur noch; wie Link einst schon festgestellt hatte; Gift oder ein Schwert, wobei er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie nicht gegen beides resistent war. Er ging mit Anju schweigend voraus und die anderen beiden folgten ihm. Bis die Tür zum Speisezimmer hinter ihnen geschlossen war, verlor niemand ein Wort. An einem Tisch an einer der Eckebänke, an dem auch zwei Sessel standen, saß Klein-Link und wartete schon verzweifelt. Nur wenige Frühaufsteher befanden sich bereits im doch recht großen Raum. In der Mitte war ein Buffet aufgebaut. Als sie sich dort hin begaben, sprang auch der Junge auf und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Es gab Verschiedenes aus den einzelnen Regionen Terminas. Link fragte sich, ob und wie lange sie alle gebraucht hatten, um sich auf die fremden Speisen einzustellen. Er wollte es jedoch gleich wissen und lud sich kleine Mengen von allem auf, was einigermaßen genießbar erschien. Während seinem ersten Aufenthalt hatte er nie im Gasthof gegessen. Das Hochzeitsmahl konnte man schließlich nicht als Teil des Gasthofes ansehen. Eigentlich hatte er damals auch sonst nicht viel anderes als Tränke und gelegentlich Milch zu sich genommen – obwohl – einmal hatte er ein Felsenfilet probiert, nur um zu wissen, warum Goronen es mochten. Trotz Verwandlung hatte er ihm dennoch nicht viel abgewinnen können.

„Leunija?", zischte Link kichernd, als Zelda ihm es fast gleichtat, nur dass ihr Teller nicht ganz so voll war.

„Lach nicht. Das ist mein zweiter Vorname. Sie muss noch nicht wissen, wer ich wirklich bin. Gib her."

Sie nahm zwei aufeinandergestellte Teller und legte Besteck auf sie. Diese Teller hob sie zwischen linkem Daumen und Zeigefinger auf, stellte ihren mit dem Daumen stabilisierend auf die restlichen, aufgestellten Fingerkuppen und zog Link seinen gefüllten Teller aus der Hand. Diesen stellte sie, ohne lange balancieren zu müssen, mittig auf ihren Unterarm und schnappte sich mit der rechten Hand ein Glas Saft. Ihren völlig verdatterten Freund ließ sie am Buffet zurück, ging zum Tisch und stellte alles geschickt wieder ab.

„Kommst du oder hast du vor, Deku-Baum zu spielen?", scherzte sie und setzte sich neben Anju, ihm den Platz an Kafei's Seite lassend.

Mit einem Ruck riss es Link aus seiner Trance. Er wählte recht schnell sein Getränk: frisch gekochten Kräutertee und Wasser. Er brauchte etwas Neutrales, nur für den Notfall. Die Familie und auch Zelda hatten bereits zu essen begonnen. Link der Jüngere saß zwischen seinen Eltern und aß genüsslich an etwas Breiartigem – oder wohl eher etwas einst Festem, das er mit Milch zu einer gallertartigen Masse abgerührt hatte. Noch immer perplex, nahm Link Platz und starrte Zelda an.

„Was? Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen – ach nein. Dann hättest du es schon zerschnitten. Könntest du deine Waffen zumindest beim Frühstück ablegen?"

„Nein.", murrte Link. „Ich hab Hunger. Das einzige Mittel dagegen heißt essen, nicht ausziehen."

„Kommt auf die Art des Hungers an.", kicherte Kafei verhalten.

„Kafei.", mahnte Anju zischend. „Erstens, essen wir, zweitens, sitzt Link am Tisch."

„Mir macht so etwas nichts aus.", sagte dieser und fing an zu essen.

„Nicht du.", stöhnte Anju.

„Mama. Ich weiß, was Papa gemeint hat und dass ich nicht vom Himmel gefallen bin.", Kafei verschluckte sich. „Und mir ist egal, worüber beim Essen geredet wird. Ich weiß, wie Kinder entstehen und was mit dem Essen geschieht, nachdem es verdaut wurde. Auch hab ich keine Angst vor Monstern, noch ekle ich mich vor Blut."

„Na schön, kleiner Mann. Aber mir ist es nicht egal, worüber beim Essen gesprochen wird.", schnaubte Anju und biss provokant von ihrem Brot ab.

„Ihre Gene, ja?", schmunzelte Link.

„Ich hab gesagt, sie hatten eine _kleine_ Chance."

„Weißt du, kleiner Namensvetter, wir sollten dir einen Spitznamen geben.", überlegte Zelda. „Damit ihr beide nicht verwechselt werdet."

„Mein Name besteht aus einer Silbe. Spitznamen sind da, um lange Namen zu kürzen. Was willst du hier bitte kürzen?"

„Spitznamen kürzen nicht unbedingt zwingend.", meinte der ältere Link. „Ich wüsste nicht, was an `_Grashüpfer_´ kürzend sein sollte."

„Schön.", sagte Kafei. „Das wäre geklärt. Du heißt ab sofort nur noch Grashüpfer und mein Sohn darf seinen Namen behalten."

„Nein!", protestierte Link jammernd.

„Aber du hast doch schon einen Spitznamen. Warum soll ich mein Kind auf einmal umbenennen? Er hat sich gerade erst an seinen Namen gewöhnt."

„Nein!", wiederholte Link im selben Tonfall. „Ich hab meinen schon länger. Und du hast mich nicht gefragt, ob ich damit einverstanden bist, dass du eines deiner Kinder nach mir benennst."

„Doch. Hab ich. Und du hast zugestimmt. Zwei mal sogar."

„N- ", wollte er erneut widersprechen, erinnerte sich aber leider daran. „He! Das war ironisch gemeint!"

„Du hast zwei mal Ja gesagt. In einem Gerichtsprotokoll wird auch nicht festgehalten, ob du belanglos geklungen hast, wenn du etwas gesagt hast."

„Wenn es wichtig für die Bedeutung ist, schon.", verteidigte Zelda.

„Du, halt dich da raus, wenn du mich nicht verteidigen kannst."

„Ich bin nicht deine Anwältin, Kafei."

„Ruhe im Gerichtssaal.", mahnte Anju.

„Abgewiesen.", mampfte ihr Sohn kalt.

„Was?", stockte sie.

„Du hast den Richter gehört.", beschwichtigte Zelda. „Einspruch abgewiesen."

„Das ist unfair! Ich will doch nur in Ruhe essen!"

„Dann bist du in den nächsten Tagen hier fehl am Platz.", grinste Kafei. „Wenn Link keine Fee bei sich hat, muss er selbst für sich sprechen und lässt sich das auch nicht nehmen. Und ich hab keine Lust, mich widerstandslos vollquatschen zu lassen."

„In drei Tagen sind wir ohnehin wieder weg. Dann hast du für die nächsten sieben Jahre deine Ruhe.", lächelte Link.

„Nein!", wand Anju ein.

„Ach?"

„Ich bitte euch. Bleibt zumindest bis zum Ende des Karnevals. Ihr habt meine Mutter gesehen. Vielleicht könnt ihr sie umpolen. Ich hasse ihre Einstellung zu Kafei."

„Und sie hasst deine Einstellung zu Kafei.", ergänzte Link.

„Und obendrein hasst sie grundlos jedes kleinste Fünkchen meiner Existenz.", fügte das Gesprächsthema hinzu.

„Dauert der Karneval wieder eine Woche?"

„Nein. Diesmal sind es zwei. Aber nur dieses Mal."

„In Ordnung. Wir tun unser Bestes.", seufzte Link. „Aber nur, wenn nicht ich meinen Namen abgeben muss."

„Danke.", hauchte Anju.

„Also, Junge.", überlegte Zelda. „Um mir gegenüber fair zu sein, wir wär's mit Knil? Oder Nilk?"

„Nikl.", kicherte Kafei.

„Iknl – Ilkn – Ilnk – Inkl – Kinl – Klin – Klni – Lkin – Lkni – Lnik – Nkil – Nkli –", zählte sein linker Sitznachbar überraschend schnell die anderen Möglichkeiten auf.

„Link!", mahnte Zelda.

„Ja! Den letzten nehme ich!", grinste der Junge.

„Nein. So heiße ich schon."

„Wie hast du das so schnell gemacht?", fragte Zelda.

„Ich – hab's auswendig gelernt.", verzog er das Gesicht.

„Was?", sagten die anderen im Chor.

„Manchmal war mir doch langweilig. Ist das ein Verbrechen? Außerdem – wo hast du das Kellnern gelernt?"

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab.", zischte Zelda.

„Wo hast du das Kellnern gelernt?"

„Sehe ich aus wie eine kleine, verhätschelte Prinzessin?"

„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf,", Link senkte seine Lautstärke, „Du bist eine kleine, verhätschelte Prinzessin."

„Das war ich nie.", sagte Zelda knapp. „Ich habe nur schweigend angenommen, was mir gegeben wurde. Wenn du es bis jetzt nicht gemerkt hast, solltest du in den nächsten Tagen die Augen aufmachen. Dann siehst du vielleicht, wie klein und verhätschelt diese Prinzessin ist."

„Jetzt – nimm das nicht so ernst. Du weißt, wie ich das gemeint hab.", jammerte Link.

„Ich meine auch nur.", sie schlang ihren letzten Bissen hinunter. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich möchte Anidja gerne zur Hand gehen. Vielleicht kann ich den Drachen ja heute schon zähmen."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, nahm das nicht mehr gebrauchte Geschirr und Besteck mit und servierte auch auf den anderen Tischen ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ sie damit den Raum.

„Was bei allen Mächten des Himmels war das denn?", hauchte Kafei.

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche und richtig zurückerinnern kann, nennt man das Pubertät, oder? Wenigstens muss ich heute nicht abwaschen.", seufzte Anju. „Danke, Link. Auch, wenn du dich vielleicht im Laufe des Tages bei ihr entschuldigen solltest."

„Sie ist schon eine Prinzessin, oder?", fragte Kafei.

„Sie ist eine halbe Shiekah.", seufzte Link.

„Ja – das schon. Das hab ich gespürt. Aber sie ist eine Prinzessin, oder?"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das hab ich mich heute schon mehrmals gefragt."

„Anidja?"

„Ja, Liebes? Ach du meine Güte! Was machst du mit dem Geschirr?"

„Ich bin fertig und dachte, ich geh dir ein bisschen mit dem Gasthof zur Hand."

„Du bist Gast hier!", staunte Anidja.

„Bitte. Ich will das. Außerdem ist es das Mindeste, was ich im Gegenzug tun kann."

„Gegenzug?"

„Ich brauche Hilfe. Um ehrlich zu sein, brauche ich nur eine Torte – bis morgen Früh."

„Das musst du mir erklären. Aber zuerst wecke ich Kari auf, damit sie mich hier vertritt."

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Bist du fertig?"

„Gleich."

„Da ist ja Anju schneller mit dem Umziehen."

„Halt die Klappe. Ich – hab – mich – verknot- ", ein dumpfes Geräusch drang aus dem Zimmer.

„Link? Lebst du noch? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", stöhnte dieser. „Knoten gelöst."

„Was bei den Mächten der Finsternis machst du da drinnen? Du wolltest dich ja nur umziehen.", Kafei lauschte.

Die Tür ging auf. Kafei staunte nicht schlecht. Link trug ein enges, braunes Gilet mit einem langärmeligen, grünem Hemd darunter. Unten herum hatte er eine enge, schwarze Hose an, die an den Stiefeln zu Trompeten auseinander ging. Nur die Mütze hatte sich nicht geändert.

„Du trägst – was Enges.", hauchte Kafei halb kichernd.

„Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein. Ungewohnt, aber es passt dir. Warte. Du bist total zerzaust.", er strich Link's vorne herausstehende Haarbüschel gleich und rückte die leicht schiefe Mütze zurecht. „So. Jetzt bist du öffentlichkeitstauglich. Was war los?"

„Ich Idiot hab die Stiefel vor der Hose angezogen und wollte sie nicht noch einmal auszuziehen. Ich hatte zwar meine Probleme, aber es ist mir gelungen, wie man sieht.", Kafei schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sag mal – gibt es diese berühmtberüchtigte Schneiderin noch?"

„Ja – wieso? Ist dir eine Naht geplatzt? Nähen kann ich auch ein bisschen.", kicherte Kafei.

„Nein. Es ist etwas komplizierter. Ich hab Zelda was versprochen. Sie will unbedingt, dass ich bei der Eröffnung des Karnevals das Gesicht der grimmigen Gottheit trage. Sie hat es sich nicht ausreden lassen. Und ich Volltrottel hab zugestimmt. Leider hab ich eine Sache nicht bedacht. Die Maske funktioniert nicht überall. Ich will sie nicht enttäuschen, da sie unbedingt wissen will, wie ich damit aussehe. Vor dem Kampf gegen Majora – naja – der Raum hat so gespiegelt, dass ich mehrere Minuten lang nur dagestanden habe und – sagen wir, ich weiß ganz genau, wie ich nach der Verwandlung aussehe. Ich wüsste zwar nicht, wo ich auf die Schnelle ein derartiges Schwert herbekomme, aber da du gesagt hast, dass diese Schneiderin alles macht, solange der Preis stimmt."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich sonst – "

„Sag ihr einfach die Wahrheit."

„Bitte. Ich will auch, dass sie es sieht."

„Na gut – also – wenn es nicht überkompliziert ist, bekommt sie es sicher bis zum Maskenball fertig."

„Das wäre fabelhaft. Wir bräuchten dann nur noch Farbe für die Gesichtsbemalung und etwas, mit dem ich meine Haare bleichen kann."

„Bleichen?", lachte Kafei. „Nein. Das weiß ich was Besseres. Ich hab da so eine Creme, die du dir in die Haare schmieren kannst. Bei deiner Haarfarbe dürften sie fast weiß werden. Das Zeug wirkt echt und ist auswaschbar."

„Du bist meine Rettung, Kafei. Und die andere Farbe?"

„Das ist nicht mein erster Karneval.", zwinkerte er ihm zu. „Na dann haben wir ein Ziel, denke ich. Ich muss ohnehin was bei ihr abholen."

Gemächlich verließen sie den Gasthof in Richtung Weststadt. Kafei wollte die Abkürzung nehmen, doch Link bat ihn um den südlichen Weg. Zwar war die Stadt nicht mehr so verschlafen wie vor anderthalb Stunden, von Karnevalsstimmung war aber noch keine Spur. Jedoch war schon wesentlich mehr los, als Link es gewohnt war. Der Grund, warum er Kafei gebeten hatte, den Umweg zu gehen, war ein Interesse das zwar nicht nötig war, aber sehr viel Arbeit ersparte. Beim Ort seines Interessens angekommen, hielt er ohne Vorwarnung an. Kafei ging schnurstracks weiter. Etwas erschrocken blieb er stehen und schnellte herum, als er Link's Stimme hörte.

„Guten Morgen.", sprach dieser den Bankier an.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich – wie soll ich sagen – ich bin wieder da."

„W- bei den Giganten! Wenn das nicht unser Vielverdiener ist! Link! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Mehr recht als schlecht. Und selbst?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Sie wissen schon, dass ich noch eine ganz schöne Summe von Ihnen da habe, oder?"

„Tatsächlich?", schön, diese Frage wäre beantwortet.

„Ja. Sie haben Glück. Normalerweise lagere ich ohne Lebenszeichen maximal fünf Jahre. Aber da ich ohne Sie gar nicht mehr lagern könnte – "

„Das freut mich, danke."

„Ah – der Herr Bürgermeister.", bemerkte er ihn erst jetzt, da Kafei zu kichern begonnen hatte. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen."

„Das ist er in der Tat.", grinste Kafei. „Trotzdem müssen wir weiter. Komm, du Grashalm. Sonst kannst du dir dein Prachtexemplar selbst nähen."

„Dann – einen schönen Tag noch.", wünschte Link.

„Danke vielmals. Den wünsche ich den werten Herren ebenfalls."

„Selbstlos?", kicherte Kafei. „Nicht materialistisch?"

„Noch einmal. Das habe ich nie behauptet.", grinste Link. „Ich bin nur zu faul um mir mein Geld schon wieder zu mähen."

Sie betraten das Trainingscenter, grüßten belanglos und gingen durch die Tür hinter dem Gong nach oben. Alles was Link vorfand, war ein spärlich beleuchteter, schmaler Korridor mit Parkettboden. Das Licht kam nur durch zwei kleine Fenster, je eines hinter und eines vor ihnen. Ab nun wurde es eng. Zwei Frauen, die Arme voll mit Büchern, kamen aus der von ihnen entfernteren der zwei einzigen Türen im Korridor. Link wollte schon die erste Tür öffnen und die Schneiderei betreten, doch Kafei war schneller – unnötigerweise. Er schliff seitlich vor Link, drückte mit dem Rücken zur Tür die Schnalle herunter und verschwand mit einem Grinsen. Kopfschüttelnd folgte Link ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich, gerade um eine ältere Dame, über einem großen Tisch gebückt zu sehen, auf dem Stoffbahnen und Schnitte aufgelegt waren. An einem anderen Tisch saß ein Mädchen, nicht viel älter als Link, mit kurzen, unordentlichen, dunkelbraunen Haaren. Vor ihr waren ganz offensichtlich Entwürfe aufgebreitet. Auch als sie aufsah, hörte sie nicht auf, an ihrem Stift zu knabbern. Links gab es noch zwei weitere Türen. Hinter den Tischen war ein Durchgang mit einem Vorhang davor. An und für sich war der Raum recht klein. Dennoch kam es einem nicht vor, eingeengt zu sein.

„Ich sehe, du strahlst.", sagte die alte Dame, die Link bereits bei Kafei's Hochzeit gesehen hatte und lächelte Kafei schelmisch von unten herauf an. „Nein – du denkst, du strahlst.", Link hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten konnte. „Und wer ist der junge Mann an deiner Seite?"

„Das, Ydin, ist Link.", grinste Kafei breiter.

„Oh!", ihr Ausdruck verstärkte sich noch mehr. „Ein herzliches Willkommen. In Begleitung oder ein Anliegen?"

„Ähm – irgendwie beides.", überlegte Link.

„Schön, schön. Nun – Ora kann dir weiterhelfen. Ich muss unseren verlorenen Sohn glücklich machen. Komm, Spätzchen."

Nun war Link noch mehr verwirrt. Normalerweise hätte er es für eine Redewendung gehalten. Als ihm Kafei aber aufgeregt grinsend zuwinkte, als würde er einem Kind zuwinken, hatte Link echt seine Zweifel, was er davon halten sollte. Selbst die Tür wurde abgesperrt. Er beschloss, auf die Antwort zu warten und ging auf Ora zu.

„Mach dir nix draus.", seufzte sie. „Die war'n immer schon so. Keine Ahnung, was dahinter steckt. Ich hab gelernt, es hinzunehm'n."

„Gut. Also die Sache ist die – ", er besah sich ihre Entwürfe, „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich am besten anfangen soll. Ähm – "

„Was soll's werd'n?", fragte sie monoton.

„Eine Art Rüstung. Macht ihr so was auch?"

„Wir mach'n alles. Du wärst überrascht, was wir so alles an Material hab'n. Wenns't allerdings 'ne richtige Metallrüstung wills', bist du hier falsch."

„Ich weiß. Dann muss ich in die Berge."

„Gut. Du kenns' dich also aus."

„Ja.", lächelte Link verschmitzt.

„Na dann stell dich mal g'rade hin.", er tat wie geheißen. „Gerade. Nich wie'n Brett – ja – so is's gut.", sie schnappte sich ein größeres leeres Blatt und begann darauf loszukritzeln. „Soll die Haube mit rauf?"

„Ja."

„Kanns't eine Hand in die Hüfte stemm'n un'n gleich'n Fuß n'bisschen seitlich nach vor? Perfekt. Is für die Ansicht'n.", sie kritzelte weiter. „So. Umdreh'n un'as ganze noch mal.", er hörte, wie der Stift über das Blatt schnellte. „Gut. Danke. Schau's dir an. Das is mal die Grundzeichnung. Da kommt jetzt der Rest drauf.", Link staunte, als er sah, wie sehr ihm die Zeichnungen ähnelten. „Wie stells' du dir das alles vor?"

„Also – ein leichter Unterrock und darüber ein Brustpanzer. Für den Unterrock hab ich was da."

„Was'n?", er nahm seine Mütze ab und zog seine grüne Kampfkleidung hervor. „Spinn ich jetz' oder was? Ne. Ich kenn das bis jetz' nur von Geldbörsen! So gib's das auch?"

„Ja. Aber ich schätze, du kommst nicht an so eine Mütze ran. Lange Geschichte."

„Auch egal. Na lass mal seh'n. Den Stoff so ähnlich?"

„Der Stoff ist egal. Er sollte nur angenehm sein, ungefähr gleich fallen und nicht allzu schnell zerreißen. Nur für den Notfall. Und da der Panzer darüber kommt, kann es ruhig enger sein. Und die Unterwäsche hab ich auch hier. Sie sollte in einem ziemlich dunklen blau sein, fast schwarz."

So tüftelten sie eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Link seinen Augen nicht mehr traute. Es war genau das Bild, das er in Erinnerung hatte. Wenn er jetzt nur noch ein Schwert bekommen könnte. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich in der Bergsiedlung vorbeischauen.

„Passt das alles soweit? Auch die Handschuhe?"

„Könnte nicht besser sein. Ihr habt wirklich so einen Stoff in dieser Farbe? Und auch das stabile Leder?"

„Denk schon. Bis wann soll's eig'ntlich fertig sein?"

„Zur Eröffnung des Karnevals."

„Hm. Alle Komplikation'n miteinberechn'nd – müsst's machbar sein. Sogar n'bisschen schneller. Wir müssn ohnehin n'bisschen Zeit lass'n, falls was geändert werd'n muss. Ich würde morg'n gen Mittag noch mal herkomm'n. Nur, falls irgendwas is. Jetz' brauch ich deine Maße.", sie gab ihm weitere Anweisungen, wie er sich hinstellen sollte, misste ab und krakelte die Zahlen mit Kürzlebezeichnungen nieder. „Die Haube. Ich nehm nich an, dass du sie da lass'n willst?"

„Nein. Da ist mein gesamtes Hab und Gut drin."

„Sag das bloß nich in der Öffentlichkeit."

„Oh – keine Sorge. Da kommt keiner ran."

„Das sag'n alle unvorsichtig'n Leute."

„Ich weiß mich durchaus zu verteidigen.", schmunzelte Link.

„Wenn man den Geschicht'n um dein'n Namen glaubt, ja. Gut. Darf ich jetz' deine Haube abmess'n?"

„Oh. Sicher. Entschuldige. Aber sie sollte ein bisschen größer sein, damit ich sie über die hier stecken kann."

„Tz."

„Aber nicht viel größer."

„Und das Gewand da nimms'e auch wieder mit."

„Würde ich schon gerne."

„Geht klar.", sie maß die letzen Abstände. „So. Das hätt'n wir. Der unangenehme Teil. Kosten. Den fix'n Preis kann ich dir erst zum Schluss sag'n. Aber wenn ich mir das alles so ansehe, plus die Wegkost'n zum Schmied weg'n der Metallteile – "

„Oh – das kann ich übernehmen. Mir fällt ein, ich muss ohnehin zu ihm.", sagte er hastig und setzte seine Mütze wieder auf.

„Na dann fällt das weg. Schau aber, dass er die Teile dann wirklich spätest'ns übermorg'n in der Früh fertig hat. Sons' könn'n wir sie nich mehr annäh'n. Hast du auch'n Schwert für die Scheide?"

„Das vertraue ich dem Schmied an."

„Gut. Ich mach dir gleich 'nen Zettel, was er für die Rüstung zu tun hat. Trotzdem würd' ich sag'n – hochgerechnet kommt's auf etwa sieb'nhun'ert, ein Teil davon bleib' ja bei Zubora häng'n."

„Siebenhundert nur?"

„Du kanns' auch mehr zahl'n, wenns't willst."

„Mir egal.", lachte Link.

„Das is lustig. Du tus' so, als wär das nix. Wo bekomms' du deine Rubine her?"

„Ich mähe Gras – töte gierige Kreaturen – wette mit dem Postboten – gehe auf Geisterjagd – aber meistens mähe ich nur Gras. Man glaubt nicht, was sich so alles unter den großen Gräsern verstecken kann."

„Hab ich auch schon gehört, dass es da'n paar Verrückte gibt, die tatsächlich ihre Sach'n im Gras versteck'n. Was mach'n die eigen'lich so lang da drin? Ich dachte, das Ding is fertig?"

„Welches Ding?"

„Ach was weiß ich'n. Die mach'n 'n Mords Geheimnis drum. Ich durfte nich mal die Entwürfe zeichn'n. Streng geheime Sache.", es klickte und die Tür ging auf. „Na endlich."

Kafei kam zuerst heraus, eine riesige Papierschachtel auf den Händen. Sein Grinsen war nicht vergangen. Jedoch waren seine ohnehin schon roten Augen zudem etwas rot angelaufen. Auch war die schwarze Farbe um seine Augen leicht eilig zurechtgewischt worden. Link war sich nicht sicher. Hatte er etwa geweint? Wenn ja, waren es wohl Freudentränen gewesen. Aber weswegen?

„Was hast du da?", Kafei sagte nichts, sondern ließ nur Ydin vorbei.

„Und es ist wirklich nicht zu eng?"

„Nein.", strahlte Kafei. „Es ist einfach nur perfekt. Du bist ein wahrlicher Segen."

„Das bedeutet mir sehr viel, weißt du?"

„Ja. Mir bedeutet es noch viel mehr.", er umarmte die Schneiderin kurz, was angesichts der Schachtel etwas mühsam war.

„Dein Kostüm?", fragte Link.

„Ja.", strahlte Kafei noch mehr, aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind an seinem Geburtstag.

„Als was gehst du bitte? Als Dodongo? Raubschleim?"

„Nein.", lachte er.

„Darf ich es sehen?"

„Tut mir leid, aber es ist eine Überraschung. Niemand darf es sehen, bis ich es anhabe. In diesem Sinne – kann ich dir vertrauen?"

„Ja. Also zeigst du es mir doch?"

„Nein. Ich möchte, dass du es verwahrst. Du weißt schon wo. Aber bitte nur verwahren, nicht ansehen."

„In Ordnung. Du kannst mir vertauen. Ich schulde dir ohnehin was."

„Ich danke dir. Euch beiden. Ihr seid wahrhaftig Geschenke des Himmels."

„Na lass das mal nicht Anju hören.", lachte Link. „Sonst wird sie vielleicht eifersüchtig."

„Hilfe! Wie die Zeit verfliegt! Es ist fast zehn Uhr. Ich sollte mich beeilen. Kommst du mit oder was machst du?"

„Ich muss in die Bergsiedlung. Dann, denke ich, werde ich mich ein bisschen in der Stadt umsehen – schauen, ob und was sich verändert hat – Tingle abschießen – "

„Gut.", lachte Kafei. „Ist wohl besser so. Jetzt wo so ziemlich alles geregelt ist, ist mein Beruf langweilig. Und auch sonst ist er nicht gerade abwechslungsreich. Außer man versteht die gleichmäßige Aufteilung von Langeweile und vollkommenem Stress als Abwechslung. Bis später.", er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	7. Kapitel 7 Nie vergessen

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 7

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Der erste Tag, ab 10 Uhr...

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Schon langsam wird's. Link macht einige interesannte Feststellungen, Kafei lässt ein paar seiner Eigenheiten durchdriften und der Rest ist einfach nur da und beobachtet. Auch taucht eine Person auf, die in etwas fernerer Zukunft eine ziemlich wichtige Nebenrolle in Link's Leben spielen wird...

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 14 - wegen Nacktheit (XD), Andeutungen von Shōnen-Ai

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Kafei's und Anju's Kinder an sich(außer Namen), sowie Namen Anidja und Triri gehören mir. )

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 7 –

**Nie vergessen**

Der Besuch beim Schmied hatte sich gelohnt, wenn er auch einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte. Gegen eine Anzahlung von dreihundert und eine Restzahlung von fünfhundert Rubinen hatte er das Schwert, sogar bis zu einem gewissen Grad einsatztauglich, am Morgen vor der Eröffnung mitsamt allem anderen. Die Teile waren auf zweihundert gekommen. Aus Einteilungsgründen hatte er sie schon im Voraus bezahlt. Nun da er zufrieden war, wollte er noch einen Abstecher ins Goronendorf machen. Als er aber den Stand der Sonne sah, beschloss er, in die Stadt zurückzukehren, damit er nicht zu spät zum Mittagessen kam. Zur Sicherheit ging er gleich durch den Osteingang. Allerdings trieben ihn seine Beine dann doch nicht in den Gasthof sondern ins Rathaus. Erst dort drinnen sah er, dass er noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde Zeit hatte. Er ging bereits zu Kafei's Tür, als die Sekretärin ihn aufhielt.

„Tut mir leid. Der Bürgermeister ist gerade in einer wichtigen Besprechung und wünscht von nichts und niemandem gestört zu werden.", leicht enttäuscht ließ Link die Arme fallen, ging zur Bank und setzte sich hin. Einige Minuten saß er nur da und starrte die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand an.

„Ich denke, das wäre alles.", hörte er eine seltsam liebliche Frauenstimme von links aus Kafei's Büro und sprang erwartungsvoll auf.

Als er näher trat, sah er, dass Kafei jemandem seine Tür aufhielt. Heraus kamen drei Frauen in bodenlangen, schwarzgrauen, leicht blaugrün schimmernden, mit weißen Ornamenten verzierten Kapuzenumhängen. Sie waren anders als alle Wesen, die Link je gesehen hatte. Ihre roten, teils orange leuchtenden, spitz nach außen hoch gezogenen Augen wirkten magisch. Die Hautfarbe hatte einen zart gräulich-türkisen Ton und wies an den Händen teilweise schwarze Elemente auf, fast so als wären sie bemalt. Doch seltsam waren die türkis leuchtenden Ornamente auf ihnen. Die Innenseite der Umhänge schien ebenfalls türkis zu leuchten. Auf ihren zarten Lippen lag ein Hauch von Lila. Die Frauen waren mehr als einen Kopf größer als Kafei und sehr schlank, ja fast zu schlank. Zudem waren sie barfuß. Nur eine der drei Frauen hatte ihre Kapuze nicht ganz über den Kopf gezogen. Diesen zierte stattdessen ein seltsames, filigranes Diadem, das fast die ganze Stirn bedeckte und kurz vor der Nasenspitze endete. Ihre langen, fuchsroten Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und Teile; beiderseits jeweils ein Bündel; mündeten in einer wuchtigen Spange auf ihrem Decolleté. Link war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Oberkörper nun nackt war, oder sie nur einen sehr hautengen, schwarzen, aufreizend geschnittenen Stoff trug. Um das festzustellen, hatte er nicht genug Zeit. Mit von Kafei erwiderten Verbeugungen verabschiedeten sie sich und schritten grazil an Link vorbei, Worte in einer Sprache austauschend, die Link weder verstand, noch je eine derartige gehört hatte. Die weniger verhüllte Dame warf ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu, bevor sie wieder stur und mit leerem Ausdruck geradeaus sah. Die Tür nach draußen öffnete sich noch bevor eine der Damen sie berührt hatte von selbst und schloss sich auch genau so.

„Wer – wer waren die?", fragte die Sekretärin neugierig.

„Das muss dich nicht kümmern, Lori.", sagte Kafei weder energisch noch boshaft, aber die Wortwahl war eindeutig. „Sie hatten nur eine wichtige Nachricht. Und ja, es ist geheim. Link – ich hoffe es ist nicht dringend?"

„Ich – äh – nein – wieso?"

„Die Besprechung gerade eben – sagen wir, das Thema hatte es in sich. Ich muss mich ein wenig auf andere Gedanken bringen und das Ganze verarbeiten. Zudem bräuchten meine Haare wieder einmal eine Wäsche."

„Lass dich nicht aufhalten.", sang Link fast desinteressiert achselzuckend.

Mit nur zwei Schritten war Kafei auf der Treppe vor sich verschwunden. Link hörte ihn nach oben laufen und in einem Raum verschwinden. Dann kehrte Stille ein. Wer waren sie gewesen? Und woher kamen sie? Er wusste, dass Lori diese Fragen mit ihm teilte, dennoch versuchte er die Sekretärin zu ignorieren. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken, begann er im Eingangsbereich wahllos umherzumarschieren. Er war so sehr in Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass die Tür von Anju's Büro geöffnet wurde, diese zum anderen Büro ging und es natürlich leer vorfand. Er stolperte erschrocken, als er angesprochen wurde.

„Link? Wartest du auf Kafei?"

„Er sagte, er wolle sich duschen."

„Oh – danke.", sie hatte sich schon umgewandt und ging wieder in Richtung ihres Büros, als sie plötzlich in der offenen Tür stehen blieb.

„Was ist?", beobachtete Link sie genau.

„Das trifft sich gut.", er hörte sie kichern. „Ich denke, ich sollte dich in ein Geheimnis einweihen.", fragend starrte er auf ihren Rücken. „Folge mir, gib keinen Laut von dir und beobachte. Kannst du das?"

„Ich – ich denke schon – "

Er hatte zwar absolut keine Ahnung was nun kommen würde, doch als sie oben im ersten Stockwerk eine ganz bestimmte Richtung einschlug, drängte sich eine wage Annahme in seinen Kopf. Sie bedeutete ihm noch einmal leise zu sein und öffnete ganz langsam die Tür zum Badezimmer. Nur wenige laute drangen heraus. Vorsichtig schlich Anju auf Zehenspitzen zum Waschbecken. Link folgte ihr bedacht, keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. Der Silhouette am Duschvorhang nach zu schließen, hatte Kafei gerade etwas an seinen kopfüberhängenden Haaren zu schaffen. Link vermutete, dass er sie einschäumte. Vor der Dusche lag ein Handtuch ausgebreitet und Kafei's Gewand war achtlos neben die Badewanne geworfen worden. Ganz vorsichtig drehte Anju den Wasserhahn gerade so viel auf, dass weder das Ausströmen des Wassers, noch sein Aufprallen im Becken zu hören war. Kafei richtete sich; die Haare auf den Kopf drehend; auf, Anju drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu, Kafei schüttelte etwas von den Händen ab und sie trippelte breit grinsend zurück, Link mit wedelnden Händen bedeutend, das Bad zu verlassen. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, hörte Link nur ganz flüchtig, wie ein anderer Wasserhahn aufgedreht wurde. Dem folgte ein schrilles, trotz der geschlossenen Tür beinahe trommelfellzerreißendes, gigantisch feminines Kreischen. Dann –

„_ANJU!_"

Diese packte Link am Arm und zerrte ihn wie ein kleines Kind kichernd die Treppe zurück runter. Er hörte, wie eine Tür aufgerissen und schlappend nasse Füße aufgebracht näher kamen. Ein Handtuch mehr schlecht als recht um die Hüfte gebunden, die triefnassen, eingeschäumten Haare bereits herabrutschend, einen Becher in der Hand und mit wutentbranntem Gesichtsausdruck stürmte Kafei über die Treppe. Bei Kafei's Blick schämte sich Link irgendwie, sich mitschleppen haben zu lassen. Er sah sich schon nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch irgendwie hatten sich plötzlich mehrere Leute im Eingangsbereich eingefunden. Anju wich kichernd in deren Sichtweite zurück, da sie das Publikum noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Kafei trat auf sie zu, holte aus und schüttete den gesamten Inhalt des Bechers; offensichtlich eiskaltes Wasser; in ihr Gesicht, woraufhin ihr ein lachendes Quietschen entfuhr. Link stemmte nur fasziniert die Hände in die Hüften. Und er bekam die belanglose Vermutung bestätigt, die er vor sieben Jahren gehabt hatte. Kafei war tatsächlich etwas muskulös. Es wunderte und verwirrte ihn immens, warum ihn diese Tatsache auch jetzt beschäftigte. Kafei bemerkte ihn.

„Oh – Link – tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest, aber meine Frau – "

„Ich weiß, was sie getan hat."

„Na dann weißt du zumindest, dass sie es verdient hat.", lachte Kafei, doch das Lachen ebbte mit einem Mal, als er sah, was sich hinter Link abspielte. „Sosh kiritrega!", hauchte er, leicht rot werdend.

Link zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Zwar hatte er eine gute Vorstellung, was Kafei gesagt hatte, aber es hätte ihn doch interessiert, was genau es hieß. Die Frage danach konnte er jedoch nicht mehr anbringen, da Kafei schlagartig die Treppe hinauf flüchtete, bedacht, das Handtuch um seine Hüften gut festzuhalten. Erst jetzt bemerkte auch Anju, was ihn vertrieben hatte und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Hastig wischte sie sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und, anstatt sich ihrem Problem zu stellen, verschwand sie in ihr Empfangszimmer, Link und Lori mit der verdatterten Menge allein lassend. Doch auch Link fand, dass diese Leute ihn nichts angingen und, kurz mit der Richtungsentscheidung kämpfend, folgte er Kafei eilig. Entgeistert sank Lori in den Stuhl hinter dem Tresen.

Kafei war nicht im Gang. Er hörte das Rauschen von Wasser. Beim Bad angekommen, öffnete er zaghaft die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder. Das Handtuch lag mitten im Raum. Kafei, Link konnte ihn verschwommen durch den Vorhang erkennen, saß in der Dusche, an die Wand gelehnt.

„Bitte sag, dass du es bist, Link.", warum?

„Ertränk dich bitte nicht.", zögerte er.

„Einen Moment lang hatte ich es vor. Aber ich denke, ich lebe doch zu gerne. Außerdem gibt es viel zu viele Leute, denen ich das nicht antun möchte. Ich komm mir dämlich vor – und nackt."

„Äh – du _bist _nackt."

„Ja. Schon.", lachte Kafei kurz auf. „Ich meinte das eher rhetorisch. Ich bin Bürgermeister! Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, klitschnass, mit nur einem sehr knappen Handtuch bekleidet, in einem Foyer voller Leute meine Frau mit Wasser zu begießen!"

„Das hast du aber."

„Kannst du nicht die Zeit zurückdrehen und mich aufhalten? Oder noch besser – Anju, damit es gar nicht dazu kommt?"

„Tut mir leid.", lachte Link. „Aber damit musst du selbst fertig werden."

„Schwein.", seufzte Kafei leicht kichernd.

„Oink."

„Ach halt die Klappe.", Link hörte, wie Kafei das Wasser abdrehte.

„Warum hast du das gesagt?"

„Was?", er steckte den Kopf zwischen Wand und Duschvorhang hindurch.

„Dass ich sagen soll, dass ich es bin.", er ging zu ihm in die Ecke und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden.

„Weil ich Anju vermutlich an die Gurgel gegangen wäre."

Gut eine Minute lang schwiegen sie einander nur an. Dann fingen sie fast gleichzeitig an zu kichern. Kafei schob seinen Arm unter dem Duschvorhang durch und griff nach Link's Hand. Nicht recht wissend, was er davon halten sollte, ließ dieser es dennoch zu, da er von früher wusste, dass es Kafei's Art war, jemandem aufrichtig zu danken.

„Danke, dass du mir gefolgt bist. In so einer niederträchtigen Situation kann ich jemanden wie dich wirklich gebrauchen."

„Keine Ursache.", entgegnete Link und vollendete die Geste mit einem Lächeln.

„Meine Güte.", hauchte Kafei. „Wenn uns jemand hier so sieht – "

„Wenn es nicht gerade Anju ist, denke ich, würden sie mit Sicherheit anklopfen."

„Hast du eine Ahnung.", er zog seine Hand zurück. „Was dagegen, mir das Handtuch vor die Dusche zu breiten?" Kafei stand auf, und begann irgendwelche Turnübungen hinter dem Vorhang zu machen, zwischendurch war das Geräusch von Wasser zu hören, das irgendwo aufprallte.

„Nein.", Link erhob sich und tat, worum Kafei ihn gebeten hatte und setzte sich wieder dort hin, wo er zuvor gesessen hatte.

„Du hast eh kein Problem damit, nackte Männer zu sehen, oder?"

„Wieso? Meinst du, ich bekomme einen Schreck, wenn du aus der Dusche steigst?"

„Man weiß ja nicht. Es gibt Männer, die haben einfach ein Problem damit, andere Männer nackt zu sehen."

„Gibt es die?"

„Ja."

„Kennst du welche?"

„Oh ja.", seufzte Kafei.

„Keine Sorge. Mir macht das nichts aus. Es muss jeder selbst wissen, ob er sich zeigt."

„Gute Einstellung."

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht – ich nehme nicht an, dass du was hast, was ich nicht habe – außer vielleicht, dass du wesentlich mehr Zeit hattest, dich dieser Sache zu widmen.", schmunzelte Link.

„Frag doch Zelda.", kicherte Kafei.

„Sie ist ein Mädchen."

„Eben."

„Bedenke. Ich bin Fünfzehn, sie Neunzehn und wir haben beide die meiste Zeit unseres Lebens damit verbracht, die Welt und ihre Parallelitäten zu retten. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich selbst überhaupt, obwohl sie gerne Schmuck und lange rosa Kleider trägt, der Tatsache bewusst ist, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Ja – ich streite nicht ab, dass sie hübsch ist. Aber das bedeutet nicht – was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Ich trockne die Fliesen."

„Ach so. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher.", nun wischte er auch den Duschvorhang mit dem Putztuch ab.

„Was dachtest du denn?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Kafei zog den Vorhang beiseite und stieg aus der Dusche. Er drehte sich um, kniete sich auf das Handtuch und schob das Wasser sorgsam mit dem Tuch in den Abfluss, wobei er das Tuch erneut immer wieder ausdrückte. Langsam kam sich Link wirklich fragwürdig vor. War er nur pubertär oder warum stellte sein Gehirn solch haarsträubende Feststellungen in den Raum? Aber er musste zugeben, wenn er selbst ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, hätte er Kafei's Allerwertesten zum Anbeißen gefunden. Der Besitzer dieses Stück Fleisch hatte sich zum Glück rechtzeitig aufgerichtet, bevor Link sich selbst ohrfeigen konnte. Dennoch starrte er ihn an. Kafei bemerkte es.

„Ja?", kicherte er, holte sich ein zuvor vergessenes, großes Handtuch aus einem Kasten, schüttelte seine Haare wild aus und wischte sich trocken. „Was denn? Ach so. Ja. Ich weiß. Die sind auch da unten blau. Wenn man ganz genau hinsieht, kann man sogar erkennen, dass selbst meine Wimpern blau sind – wenn auch dunkelblau."

„Faszinierend.", hauchte Link halb lachend, Kafei's trockene Mähne bestaunend. „Soll ich dir was Frisches holen?"

„Weißt du denn, wo es ist?"

„Nein.", gluckste Link, sich der unnötigen Hilfestellung bewusst geworden und betrachtete den kleinen, langen, spitzen, blauen, in Silber gefassten Kristall auf Kafei's Brust.

„Eben. Ich zieh einfach den alten Kram wieder an. Wie spät ist es?"

„Weiß nicht ganz. Aber ich vermute, Zeit fürs Mittagessen.", Kafei schnaubte.

„Die einzige Mahlzeit, an der sich Anidja wohl oder übel immer beteiligt. Sie tut es Anju zuliebe. Und weil jetzt auch mehr Gäste anwesend sind, muss sie die Klappe halten.", Link wunderte es wieder einmal, wie schnell Kafei angezogen war. „Wo ist Anju?"

„In ihr Büro geflüchtet."

„Gut. Wenn uns die Meute da unten nicht aufhält, schaffen wir es vielleicht rechtzeitig. Und wenn nicht, bist du mein Zeuge, dass Anju schuld ist."

„Sicher doch. Eine Frage – was für eine Art Licht ist das?", er deutete auf die milchigen, gläsernen Schalen an der Wand, die als dämpfende Halter dienten.

„Ein ganz besonderes Licht."

„Das ist mir aufgefallen. Im Gasthof seid ihr auch darauf umgestiegen. Auch – im Rest der Stadt. Zumindest, was nicht die großen Fackeln betrifft."

„Kannst du ein Geheimnis behalten?"

„Du weißt, dass ich das kann."

„Die Große Fee hat uns über Nacht diese Lichter geschenkt."

„Wie – ist sie einfach in einer Nacht- und Nebel-Aktion durch die Häuser geschwirrt und hat – "

„Es war die Große Fee, klar?", lächelte Kafei und machte den letzten Knopf seines Gilets zu. „Sie sorgt dafür, dass die Stadt nie in Dunkelheit versinkt. Ja, sie ermöglichte es uns, diese kleinen Lichter mit unserem Willen zu kontrollieren. Doch wird es nie ganz dunkel. Und auch der Wind ist keine Gefahr mehr für die Fackeln. Sie hat uns das Licht geschenkt, weil sie sah, wie sehr wir unter der Dunkelheit leiden. So lange Licht existiert, besteht auch Hoffnung. Es ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Wenn auch nun ein paar mehr darum wissen.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus, um draußen auf Link zu warten, der an ihm vorbeiging.

„Und was kannst du noch alles?" , drehte sich Link zu ihm um, nur um einen leeren Gang vor zu finden.

„Du wärst überrascht.", Link schnellte herum und traute seinen Augen nicht, als er Kafei an der Treppe sah.

„Wie hast du – ", er hatte nur kurz gezwinkert, schon war Kafei verschwunden.

„Frag nicht nach Dingen, die du weißt."

Link schauderte ob dem sanften Flüstern in seinem Ohr und dem warmen Atemhauch. Als er sich danach umsah, war da niemand. Er drehte sich hastig umher, konnte Kafei aber nirgends sehen. Als letztes blieb sein Blick wieder beim Treppenabgang hängen.

„Link?", er schnellte abermals herum – Kafei stand da, wo er ihn überholt hatte, sehr besorgt wirkend. „Was hast du?"

„D-d-du – das ist nicht lustig, ja?"

„Was ist nicht lustig?", fragte Kafei mit unveränderter Miene.

„Halt mich bloß nicht zum Narren.", fauchte Link.

„Komm. Ich bin mir sicher, das Mittagessen ist fertig.", kichert Kafei und überholte ihn seinerseits, wobei er lachend einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf akzeptierte.

Während der Essenszeiten im Gasthof war das Rathaus geschlossen. So konnten sie alle gemeinsam essen. Zum Leidwesen aller, aß eben auch Anidja mit ihnen. Sogar Triri saß bei ihnen, jetzt, da nicht mehr ihre Enkelin für sie zu kochen versuchte. Seit Link Termina gerettet hatte, hatten sie für die Karnevalszeit immer eine zusätzliche Kraft in der Küche einstellen müssen. Kari war das Zimmermädchen, das Anidja auch an der Rezeption vertrat. Sie aß immer nach allen. Es mochte vielleicht abwertend erscheinen, doch hatte sie selbst darauf bestanden, es so einzuteilen, wie Link von Kafei und Anju erfahren hatte, als sie gemeinsam hinunter gegangen waren. Nun war das Speisezimmer etwas voller und teils multikulturell besetzt. Es gab wieder gemischte Küche. Link hatte das abwechslungsreiche Frühstück ausnahmslos geschmeckt, sodass er sich schon auf diese Mahlzeit freute. Zelda ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihm wieder bei einem seiner wenigen Mängel zu helfen und trug, wenn auch etwas genervt, seine Teller zum Tisch. Sie hatten diesmal einen großen Tisch bezogen, damit auch alle Platz hatten. Alles war gut gegangen. Anidja hatte zwar Kafei keines einzigen Blickes gewürdigt, doch hatte sie zumindest kein schrofferes Wort gegen ihn eingelegt. Taya stellte sich als wissbegieriges Lexikon heraus und der kleine Link hatte endlich einen Spitznamen akzeptiert: Juro. Es war das Wort der Shiekah für `_Nachfolger_´. Zur restlichen Sitzordnung, Taya hatte darauf bestanden, Link zu belagern. So saß er nun zwischen zwei Blau-Köpfen. Auch Esra und Dotour hatten sich der Tafel angeschlossen. Dotour saß neben seiner Enkelin, seine Frau daneben und Triri's Rollstuhl fand gerade noch Platz zwischen ihr und Anidja, die fast neben Anju saß. Zelda bildete den Puffer. _Juro_ saß natürlich wieder zwischen seinen Eltern. Wie gesagt, sie unterhielten sich über Dies und Das und alles verlief gut. Bis –

„Ach Zelda, reichst du mit bitte den Wasserkrug?", fragte Link ohne zu überlegen.

„Ich muss mich wohl verhört haben!", stockte Anidja.

„Leunija.", Link hatte realisiert, was er angerichtet hatte.

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Link wusste, dass er viel zu rot war, als dass Anidja noch irgendwem die Buchstaben-Tausch-Geschichte glauben würde. Auch der Rest des Raumes horchte auf. Aber nicht wegen dem Namen, sondern Anidja's lauter Feststellung. Sie wollte schon erneut den Mund aufmachen, doch dann geschah etwas, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte. Mit weit geöffneten Augen griff Anidja hastig zu ihrem Glas und genehmigte sich einen nicht weniger impulsiven Schluck.

„Ich denke, ich habe mich tatsächlich verhört."

An ihrem und Zelda's Blick erkannte er, dass sie der Frau mittels Telepathie gedroht hatte. Womit, sollte er zwar nie erfahren, aber er wusste doch ein wenig, wozu Zelda fähig war.

„Kafei?", fragte Link als ihm Zelda den Krug reichte, nur um vom Thema abzukommen.

„Nein, danke. Ich hab noch – oh du – wolltest was anderes, oder?"

„Ja.", gluckste Link. „Können das alle?", Kafei verstand sofort, aber Dotour nahm ihm die Worte aus dem Mund.

„Ja. Im Normalfall schon."

„Vater!", mahnte Kafei.

„Ach?", lachte Link. „Rost beseitigt?"

„Jetzt, wo ich die Zeit habe, mich den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens zu widmen – aber ich habe der Großen Fee nicht geholfen."

„Wegen vorhin – tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

„Ich bin darüber hinweg. Die Erfahrung war es wert.", Kafei wurde leicht rot.

„Ganz deiner Meinung.", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Und – ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

„Ja. Du bist nur deiner Intuition gefolgt."

„Genau. Danke. Und ihr solltet meinem Versprechen folgen."

„So wie ich.", sagte Link, allerdings in anderem Zusammenhang.

„Ja. Und ich danke dir dafür. Von ganzem Herzen."

„Was bedeutet es?", fragte Taya. „Ich meine, außer ewige Freundschaft."

„Taya – was?", setzte Kafei sein Besteck samt seinem aufgeladenen letzten Stück Fleisch wieder auf den Teller.

Auch wenn Link ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, so wusste er doch, welche der seinen sie entdeckt hatte. Er öffnete den Hemdknopf am rechten Handgelenk. Ganz leicht zog er den Ärmel zurück und lächelte, als er Kafei's glasig werdende Augen sah.

„Du – ", hauchte er.

„Du hast gut geschätzt. Ich hab den Knoten nie auch nur ansatzweise gelockert. Es sind die kleinen Narben, die uns auf ewig begleiten. Doch die kleinen Zeichen, machen diese Narben nebensächlich, da sie selbst den größten Schmerz zu lindern vermögen. Sie sind die Lichter in der Dunkelheit. So lange Licht existiert, besteht auch Hoffnung. Nicht vergessen, nein. Es ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Wenn auch nun ein paar darum wissen. Die Dinge, die uns wirklich etwas bedeuten, kommen immer zu uns zurück. Wie viel Zeit vergeht, weiß niemand. Doch sie kommen zurück."

Alle Blicke am Tisch waren schweigend auf Link gerichtet. Vor allem Kafei, Dotour und Zelda starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Schaut mich nicht so an. Das hab ich von Impa. Sie hat mir diese Zeilen gesagt, als ich das Schloss zum ersten Mal verlassen hab. Zwar hatte ich damals keine Ahnung, was sie gemeint hat, aber nun, da ich die Bruchstücke immer wieder gehört und so viel erlebt hab, weiß ich um die Bedeutung und kann sagen, diese Zeilen sind wahr. Sie sind sehr alt und für alle Zeit wahr."

„Du weißt, was es heißt?", fragte Taya. „Kannst du es mir sagen? Papa tut es nicht."

„Nein, Taya. Du musst es selbst herausfinden. Und glaub mir, wenn ich das überdenke, was ich bis jetzt über dich weiß, wirst du es; zum Teil auch leider; früher erfahren, als es dir lieb ist. Du solltest diese Zeilen nur nie vergessen. Sie sind ein Teil von dir, da sie ein Teil deiner Vorväter sind. Und das sage ich, der ihnen nicht entstammt. Nicht vergessen, nein. Nur ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Und es lebt weiter, so lange es jene gibt, die darum wissen."

„Wovon sprecht ihr eigentlich? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte Anju, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Link legte seine rechte Hand flach und einladend auf den Tisch. Etwas zögernd nahm Kafei sie an. Sie sahen einander nur in die Augen, so, als hätten sie bereits jeden Tag einer Ewigkeit zusammen verbracht. Manche am Tisch verstanden dieses Band nicht. Die anderen verstanden es nicht ganz so sehr, wie sie es vielleicht sollten. Doch ihre Meinung zählte nicht.

„Nicht vergessen.", hauchte Kafei.

„Niemals.", beschwichtigte Link und sie lösten ihre Griffe.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich hab was zu erledigen.", ohne weitere Erklärung stand Kafei auf und verließ das Speisezimmer.

„Was ist das hier? Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Esra.

„Link – ", trällerte Zelda. „Hättest du etwas dagegen, mir die Stadt zu zeigen?"

„Nein. Gerne.", überlegte dieser und begleitete sie nach draußen.

„Ich muss. Silra wartet auf mich.", sagte Taya knapp, sprang von ihrem Sessel und folgte ihnen.

„Und ich weiß jetzt, wie ich Naturi helfen kann.", hüpfte Juro hinterher.

„Ich habe eine wage Ahnung, bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher.", seufzte Anju und stand auf.

„Mir geht es auch so, Kleines.", sagte Triri. „Nimmst du mich mit?"

„Natürlich, Großmutter."

„Ist das zu fassen?", jammerte Anidja und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Irgendwie schon.", überlegte Esra. „Es ergibt durchaus Sinn."

„Was?"

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Anidja."

„Tz.", starrte sie ihr und ihrem lächelnden Mann nach.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Die Stunden zwischen Mittag- und Abendessen waren wie im Flug vergangen. Link hatte Zelda alles gezeigt, was in dieser Zeit möglich gewesen war. Das Herauspicken von Details überließ er ihr. Der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Essen bestand nur in der Menge, ein wenig der Auswahl und der Tatsache, dass tiefsinnige Gespräche komplett ausblieben. Die Gruppe löste sich wie üblich auf. Da das Rathaus nach dem Abendessen nicht mehr öffnete, beschlossen Anju und Zelda noch einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang zu machen. Die Prinzessin und Link hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass Anidja Kafei nicht wie ein Stück Dreck behandelte. Beim Abendessen hatte sie ihn sogar schon ein paar Male direkt angesehen. Dotour und Esra zogen sich mit den Kindern zurück und Anidja erledigte den Rest in der Küche. Da der Gasthof offiziell nun Nachtruhe hatte, war auch Kari auf ihr Zimmer verschwunden. Nur Kafei blieb mit Link im Eingangsbereich zurück. Sie hatten beschlossen, auf die Rückkehr der beiden Frauen zu warten. Unverschämt saßen sie beide auf dem Tresen und ließen die Beine baumeln, Link zu Kafei's Rechten und somit näher an der Tür. Da die meisten Gäste bereits auf ihren Zimmern waren, herrschte eine immense Stille, nur unterbrochen durch das Ticken der Uhr.

„Wann geht ihr normalerweise schlafen?"

„Anju um Zehn. Ich bleib in der Regel immer ein bisschen länger auf. Wenn ich nichts zu tun hab, dann zum Lesen. Ich geh dann meisten so gegen Elf."

Link nickte. War das zu fassen? Sie hatten kein Gesprächsthema? Gelangweilt nahm er seine Mütze vom Kopf und untersuchte sie grundlos. Dabei fielen seine langen, dunkelblonden Haare über den Rücken hinunter, da er sie für gewöhnlich unter der Mütze versteckte. Er konnte sie einfach nicht leiden. Als sie noch kürzer gewesen waren, hatten sie getan was sie wollten und waren, bis auf die gesichtsnahen Büschel, in alle Richtungen gestanden. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie durch mehr Länge weniger eigenwillig werden würden. Doch bis jetzt hatte er umsonst gehofft. Sie reichten ihm schon bis zu den Ellenbogen. Dennoch lagen sie nie so auf seinem Kopf, dass sie öffentlichkeitstauglich wären. Deshalb hatte er die Teile die ihm gehorchten, stets in der üblichen Länge gelassen. Das Fallen der langen Masse erregte allerdings Kafei's Aufmerksamkeit. Fasziniert streckte er seinen rechten Arm nach ihnen aus und ließ seine Hand hindurchfahren. Link hob den Kopf und sah ihm zu, wie er die Haare wie paralysiert anstarrte.

„Wow.", hauchte er.

„Jetzt tu nicht so. Sie sind grauenhaft."

„Was? Ist doch gar nicht wahr."

„Ich hab versucht, sie wachsen zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, sie würden endlich das tun, was ich will. Aber es hat nicht geholfen."

„Dafür, dass du sie so grauenhaft findest, sind sie aber ausgesprochen weich.", schmunzelte Kafei.

„Deine etwa nicht?", fragte Link, streckte seinerseits den Arm aus und fuhr vorsichtig durch Kafei's blaue Mähne. „Meine Güte! Die sind ja total – flauschig!", Kafei kicherte. „Ist doch war. Leihst du mir ein paar?"

„Was?", lachte Kafei.

„Tut mir leid.", erwachte Link ebenfalls aus seiner Trance, ließ aber auch nicht von den Haaren des anderen ab. „Aber sie sind so wunderschön."

„Tja, ich hab sie mir nicht ausgesucht."

„Ich mir meine ja auch nicht.", jammerte Link.

„Deine sind genauso schön. Sie bräuchten nur etwas mehr Pflege.", lächelte Kafei und fuhr unter die direkt am Kopf liegenden Haare.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja. Womit wäschst du sie?"

„Keine Ahnung, was da drin ist. Ich hab's auf dem Markt gekauft. Aber ich hab schon so viel ausprobiert und das Zeug hat bis jetzt am meisten erreicht."

„Hm."

„Was ist dein Geheimnis?"

„Was ist denn hier los?", abrupt wurden beide Arme von der Schwerkraft gepackt und die beiden Köpfe schnellten zur Tür. „Link?", staunte Zelda. „Seit wann hast du so lange Haare?"

„Genau das ist hier los.", kicherte Kafei. „Er will eine Perücke.", Link schlug ihm mahnend auf den Oberarm. „Mit meinen Haaren.", er kassierte kichernd noch einen Schlag.

„Und ich dachte immer, ihr Männer wärt anders als wir.", seufzte Anju kopfschüttelnd. „Da denkt man sich, ihr würdet über Frauen oder Waffen reden, wenn ihr unter euch seid, aber nein, ihr vergleicht eure Haare und erteilt einander Pflegetipps.", keiner der Vier kam umhin, zu lachen. „Komm, du Haarfetischist. Zeit für deinen Schönheitsschlaf.", er streckte ihr die Zunge entgegen. „Ja? Hast du mir was mitzuteilen?"

„Nein.", kicherte er. „Gute Nacht, ihr Zwei."

Auch die anderen Drei wünschten einander eine gute Nacht und das Ehepaar verließ den Gasthof, wieder hinter sich zusperrend. Link und Zelda begaben sich nach oben auf ihr Zimmer. Link machte ihr gleich klar, dass er zuerst das Bad benützte. Zelda machte ihm daraufhin klar, dass es doch egal war – es gab eines pro Stockwerk. Trotzdem war Link schneller. Zelda betrat das Zimmer und sperrte ab, Link lag bereits in seinem Bett. Als sie an ihm vorbeiging, um in das von ihr gewählte, fensternähere Bett zu steigen, starrte er ihr nach. Auch drehte er sich zu ihr um, als sie schon lag.

„Was hast du?"

„Du bist tatsächlich ein Mädchen.", hauchte er.

„W- was?", zischte sie. „Natürlich bin ich ein Mädchen. Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Ach nichts.", seufzte Link, drehte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Gute Nacht."

„Hm.", stutzte Zelda. „Gute Nacht."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	8. Kapitel 8  Ein verrückter Tag

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 8

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Tag 2, der komplette Wahnsinn.

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Attention, Attention! This is it! Äh - ja. XD

Dies ist das Kapitel in dem es erstmals zu fragwürdig wird. Und das Wort "fragwürdig" bekommt nun auch eine neue Bedeutung. Ja, es passiert sehr viel, sehr viel Eigenartiges und vor allem ist dies der Punkt, an dem wir uns von den unaufgeklärten, unschuldigen Kindern verabschieden dürfen.

**_Eine Warnung im Sinne der Sicherheit: Leintücher sind für Betten gedacht. Kafei's Missbrauch ist keines falls nachzumachen! Es besteht 100%ige Todesgefahr!_**

Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit.

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 16 - wegen Nacktheit, Shōnen-Ai / YAOI! (definitiv!- einer minderjährig(16)) und der oben erwähnten Sache!

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Meine Charaktere gehören wie immer mir. ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 8 –

**Ein verrückter Tag**

Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen. Zwar zweifelte er etwas an der Korrektheit seines Gehirns, doch es war ein glücklicher Traum gewesen. Deshalb war er umso trauriger, dass ihn wieder einmal sein Instinkt geweckt hatte. Er wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde, und zwar von mehreren Personen. Auch, wenn sie so still waren, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören können. Er tat weiterhin so als würde er schlafen, da er zu eruieren versuchte, wer ihn belagerte. Es waren zu viele. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Er ahnte es. Wie konnten sie es wissen? Natürlich. Mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen war der Telepathie mächtig. Es half nichts. Er musste sich ihnen stellen. Also öffnete er die Augen. Kaum hatten sie es bemerkt, war er mit einem Schlag endgültig munter.

„Alles Gute!", trällerte die gesamte Schar im Chor.

„Ihr seid wahnsinnig.", lachte Link und schüttelte sich Taya's bunte Papierschnipsel vom Kopf. „Ihr seid einfach nur wahnsinnig."

Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum Zelda unbedingt darauf bestanden hatte, Anidja in der Küche zu helfen. Eine große, grün glasierte Torte mir bunten Streuseln und einer Sahnekrone um den Rand, in der sechzehn dünne Kerzen steckten, thronte auf den Händen der beiden. Alle anderen hielten Geschenke. Nie hatte jemand an seinen Geburtstag gedacht. Er selbst hatte auch nicht viel davon gehalten. Doch nun, da er sie alle so sah, freudestrahlend um sein Bett versammelt, kämpfte er mit Tränen.

„Mach schnell, bevor sie herunterbrennen.", drängte Zelda.

„Ach gib's zu. Sie ist euch nur zu schwer."

„Ganz sicher.", lachte Anidja.

„Und ich bitte euch.", grinste Kafei, die Augen wieder tiefschwarz geschminkt. „Es ist sein Wunsch. Der bleibt in seinem Kopf, ja?", ein gelangweiltes Bejahen ging durch die Runde. „Schön. Und sag jetzt ja nicht, du wärst wunschlos glücklich. Ach ja – wünsch dir nichts, was du ohnehin schon geschenkt bekommst. Das wäre äußerst unfair dir gegenüber."

„Ha, ha."

Was sollte er sich wünschen? Im Moment konnte er nur an eines denken. Es war dieser Traum, der noch immer in seinem Hinterkopf hing. Auch wenn es absurd war und er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was er davon halten sollte – wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er durchaus nichts dagegen, wenn dieser Traum Realität werden würde.

„Es tropft.", sang Zelda.

„Dräng mich nicht so. Wenn du diesen Wunsch im Kopf hättest, würdest du es dir auch gut überlegen."

„Hört, hört. Was mag das wohl sein?", gluckste Esra.

In diesem Moment fasste Link den Entschluss und entschied sich, es zu riskieren. Ganz fest an den Traum zurückdenkend, holte er Luft und blies die Kerzen in einem Zug aus. Der Jubel war groß und Zelda's Erleichterung sichtbar.

„So. Das hätten wir. Bitte nicht drängeln. Es ist genug Link für alle da.", sagte sie, doch Taya streckte ihm bereits ihr Geschenk entgegen. Wie alle anderen auch, war es in buntes Papier eingewickelt. Link befreite das weiche Ding und fand eine kleine, offensichtlich selbstgemachte Stoffpuppe, die Tingle extrem ähnelte, sowie ein Nadelset. In einer Mischung zwischen Entrüstung und Amüsement kam ihr Name von jeder Seite.

„Danke.", lachte Link. „Du sprichst mir von der Seele."

Von ihrem Bruder bekam er ein sehr leichtes Päckchen. Es war so leicht, dass es abhob, sobald er es losließ. Kaum hatte er das Papier entfernt, offenbarte sich ein kleiner, roter Ballon mit einer Schnur daran. An der Schnur hing, wenn auch recht unnötig, da schon alle wusste, was der Ballon bedeutete, ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift `_Tingle-Erweiterung_´. Sogleich band er die Puppe an den Ballon. Der kleine Tingle blieb nun in etwa der Hälfte der Raumhöhe schweben und tänzelte auf und ab. Anju's Geschenk war zusätzlich in einer kleinen, rechteckigen, stark verzierten, mit rotem Samt ausgelegten Metallbüchse. Es waren nur zwei in etwa drei Finger breite Steine. Der eine war leicht bräunlich und der andere grau. Der graue Stein hatte eine abgenützte Seite, der andere war rundherum kantig. Dieser war ein einst abgebröckeltes Stück vom Mond, der andere ein Teil eines Ziegels vom Uhrturm – ein seltsames aber bedeutungsreiches Souvenir. Dotour schenkte ihm ein Medaillon mit dem Zeichen der Shiekah, auf dass es ihn immer begleitete. Von Triri bekam er ein altes, dickes Buch. Es war eine Sammlung aller Sagen aus Termina. Esra's und Kafei's Geschenke waren auch eher banaler Natur, doch Link wusste sie sehr zu schätzen. Das Geschenk von Esra war eine kleine, äußerst kompliziert eingepackte, goldene Karte mit einer Aufschrift:

_Egal wann, egal warum, so voll kann Unruhstadt gar nicht sein, dass es kein Bett für dich gibt_.

_Dies ist eine Freikarte für eine tausendprozentig gesicherte, komfortable Unterkunft mit Verpflegung_.

_Eigentümer: Link, der Herr über die Zeit_

_Status: Nicht übertragbar_

_Gültig bis: ans Ende der Zeit_

_Unterzeichnet: Esra Rosa, alias Madame Aroma_

Kafei's Geschenk war das schwerste und größte. Als Link es ausgepackt hatte, stellte es sich als eine kugelrunde Flasche mit dünnem, kristallverkorktem Hals heraus. Der Inhalt war milchig weiß und schillerte leicht gelblich.

„Ich hab es äußerst interessant gefunden, dass das Thema gestern Abend noch einmal aufgekommen ist. Ich hatte zuerst keine Ahnung, was ich dir schenken soll. Aber als im Laufe des Vormittags immer mehr Andeutungen rausgekommen sind, wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte. Das ist mein Geheimnis. Geh sparsam damit um. Pro Wäsche reicht ein kleiner Löffel voll. Es schäumt genug. Alle vier Tage waschen ist locker genug."

„Danke.", strahlte Link und umarmte ihn, wie alle anderen zuvor, nur etwas länger und fester. „Damit rettest du mein Ego."

„Hab ich gern gemacht."

„Du hast auch kein einziges bisschen von dem vergessen, was damals passiert ist?"

„Wie könnte ich diesen Tag je vergessen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Es war dein Hochzeitstag."

„Dank dir. Frühstück?"

„Oh ja.", seufzte Zelda. „Langsam wird sie wirklich schwer."

Link konnte sich nicht erinnern, je so vollgegessen gewesen zu sein. Auch hatte er die letzte Art Mehlspeise bei Kafei's und Anju's Hochzeit genießen dürfen. Er kam sich so richtig dick und schwer vor. Am Morgen würde er nie wieder so viel essen, das stand fest. Aber da die Torte nun der Geschichte angehörte, würde es wohl nicht mehr so schnell erneut vorkommen. Zuerst hatten sie geplant, das Rathaus heute geschlossen zu halten. Da Kafei und Anju durch einen Notfall zu einer Komiteebesprechung mussten und der Rest auch zu tun hatte, blieben Link und Zelda alleine über. Die Prinzessin wollte unbedingt das Umland der Stadt sehen. Also verließen sie die Stadt, riefen ihre Pferde herbei und ritten eine Runde herum. Dann führte Link sie zur Romani-Ranch. Vom Weiten sah er ein Mädchen mit fuchsroten Haaren, das ritt. Waren sie letzte Nacht wieder gekommen? Er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Früh genug würde er wieder mit Romani konfrontiert werden. Er machte kehrt und ritt mit Zelda in die Sümpfe.

„Hast du was dagegen, nass zu werden?"

„In den Sumpf muss ich nicht unbedingt."

„Du hast Recht. Es gäbe ohnehin nicht viel zu sehen, da alle Dekus jetzt in Unruh sind. Ans Meer?"

„In Ordnung."

Auch dort waren sie alleine. Nur einige Möwen zogen kreischend ihre Runden über der Küste. Dennoch war der Anblick dank des schönen Wetters herrlich. Die sanfte Brise, das Rauschen der Wellen, Link dachte zurück, wie es damals gewesen war. Sie ritten ein Stück ins Wasser hinein. Was davon heraufspritzte war, noch recht kalt. Damit erklärte sich Link die Einsamkeit des Strandes. Auch war es erst zehn Uhr morgens. Er gewehrte ihr noch einen entfernten Blick auf die Zorahöhle und ritt weiter in Richtung Berge. Auf ihrem Weg nach oben kamen sie an einem gigantischen schwarzen Fleck vorbei, in dessen Zentrum sich eine tiefe Mulde befand. Es sah aus, als wäre dort etwas explodiert. Da der Pass zum Tempel für Pferde unpassierbar war, machten sie einen kleinen Abstecher ins Goronendorf. Wie zu erwarten, war es wie ausgestorben. Doch Zelda ließ es sich nicht nehmen, an die Klippe zum Schrein zu reiten.

„Dort kommt man nur mit dem Auge der Wahrheit hinüber."

„Denkst du?", grinste sie.

„Wie – sag mir nicht, du kannst die Plattformen sehen?"

„Ich spüre die Anwesenheit verborgener Dinge. Wenn ich meine Augen schließen und mich auf sie konzentrieren würde, könnte ich den Abgrund blind überqueren, ohne schweben zu müssen."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja. Komm. Ich möchte wissen, wie es in Ikana aussieht."

Als sie jedoch an der Felswand ankamen, saß niemand an ihrem Rand. Auch bei näherem Herankommen tauchte niemand auf. Der tote Baum war nicht da.

„Na toll. Der Baum ist weg. So können wir nicht einmal mit meinem Enterhaken hinauf. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du auch so gut klettern kannst wie Kafei, aber ich komm da nicht hinauf.", Zelda verengte nur schweigend die Augen. „Was ist? Ist hier doch jemand?"

„Ja. Es sieht aus, als gäbe es in Ikana doch wieder Shiekah. Ich spüre einen Hauch von Vertrautheit von oben herunterströmen. Auch werden wir zusätzlich beobachtet."

Sie war richtig gelegen. Plötzlich stand eine Gestalt an der Klippe und blickte zu ihnen herab. Unter seinem Umhang trug er ein Gewand, das Link bekannt vorkam. Es war die Kleidung der Elementkrieger, so eine, wie sie Zelda getragen hatte. Unter seiner Kapuze wehten schwarze Haarstränen hervor.

„Es ist selten, dass Fremde es in unser Tal wagen, selbst dieser Tage, wo wir es wieder unser Tal nennen können."

„Wir sind keine Fremden. Beide haben wir lange Zeit hier verbracht, ich selbst einst ganze sieben Jahre."

„Das war vielleicht zu einer Zeit, als der Tod hier herrschte. Doch dies ist die Zeit der Lebenden. Was wollt ihr also hier?"

„Wissen, was die Lebenden treiben."

„Tz. Das ist unsere Sache. Ihr habt hier nichts verloren, Hylianer. Ikana ist unser Reich."

„_Es ist auch mein Reich_. _Wir haben die selben Vorväter_.", Link verstand kein Wort, doch sah er, wie ihre Augen sich von blau zu rot umfärbten. „_Ich bin Prinzessin Zelda von Hyrule_ _und das ist Link, der Held der Zeit_. _Ohne uns hätten die Toten hier noch immer die Herrschaft_."

„Verzeiht mir. Ich war blind. Zwar spürte ich Eure Aura, doch glaubte ich an eine Täuschung."

Nun geschah etwas, das Link in dieser Form noch nicht gesehen hatte, schon gar nicht hier. Kleine Steine begannen sich aus der Felswand zu lösen. In- und umeinander fliegend formten sie sich allmählich zu einem gewundenen Pfad nach oben, der vor der Wand schweben blieb. Den Shiekah genau beobachtend, sah Link, dass er ihnen den Weg beschwor. Jetzt war Link klar, was Kafei und Dotour gemeint hatten.

„Euer weiterer Weg ist Euch ebenfalls geebnet.", sagte der Mann und war sogleich spurlos verschwunden.

Oben angekommen, sahen sie, wie sich die Steine wieder in die Wand einfügten, als wäre nichts gewesen. Zum ersten Mal stand er an dieser Stelle mit Epona an seiner Seite. Doch jemand anderes an seiner Seite tat etwas völlig Unerwartetes. Langsam trat sie näher an ihn heran und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine linke Wange.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie überraschend das für dich jetzt ist, aber vergib mir. Viel zu lange habe ich das aufgeschoben. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Mittagessen und ich fürchte, ich muss es jetzt hinter mich bringen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?"

„N-nicht direkt – was – "

Das nächste was er spürte, war ihr Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Dann, ohne dass er es wirklich wollte, schlossen sich seine Augen zaghaft, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Zuerst ließ er es einfach nur über sich ergehen, doch nach einer Weile stieg er ein. Ganz langsam wanderte ihre beiden Hände in seinen Nacken und zogen ihn fest an sie. Auch seine Arme legten sich zögerlich um ihren Oberkörper. Ja, es war sehr unerwartet gewesen. Aber nun, da es war, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es sich gut anfühlte.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Sie hatten schon einen ordentlichen Zahn zulegen müssen. Ikana war wirklich außerordentlich belebt gewesen. Auch grüner als angenommen. Doch Zelda's kleine Aktion hatte einiges an Zeit verstreichen lassen. Als sie an die Stelle zurückkamen, stand der Wächter wieder dort und erschuf ihnen erneut den Weg. So schnell es ging ritten sie nach unten und in wildem Galopp über die Zäune. Der Halt vor dem Osteingang war ziemlich abrupt. Beinahe hätte Epona gescheut. Frila, Zelda's Pferd machte keine Anzeichen eines viel zu schnellen Halts. So schnell sie konnten, stürmten sie in den Gasthof – auf dem Platz wimmelte es vor Goronen und anderen Leuten, die offenbar sehr damit beschäftigt waren, an irgendwelchen bunten Gegenständen zu arbeiten. Um die Masse waren Wachen postiert. Sich um sie zu kümmern hatten Link und Zelda aber momentan keine Zeit. Erst vor der Tür des Speisezimmers verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte rechtzeitig, um nicht dagegen zu prallen.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr hättet euch verirrt?", lachte Kafei. „Wo bei allen Geistern wart ihr?"

„Überall.", keuchte Zelda.

„Nicht direkt, aber – wir haben – in Ikana – die Zeit – übersehen.", schnaufte Link und ließ sich schwerfällig neben ihn sinken. „Verdammt! Das gibt's doch nicht! Normalerweise mach ich nie so schnell schlapp.", Zelda lachte nur schleifend und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl.

„Zu deiner Frage, ich hab ihr Termina gezeigt. Zumindest grob. Und was hast du gemacht? Was war das für eine Besprechung?"

„Ein Problem mit den Feuerwerkskörpern. Der Wagen ist beim Transport gekippt und eine Rakete hat sich entzündet. Es sind alle in die Luft geflogen. Einfach alle."

„Ach – daher der Fleck. Und was jetzt?"

„Wir haben alle im Land zusammengetrommelt, die auch nur ansatzweise mit explosiven Stoffen hantieren dürfen."

„Die Ansammlung auf dem Platz?"

„Ja. Ich wollte nicht, dass wieder ein Transportunfall passiert."

Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief schnell und einigermaßen gesprächlos. Als Zelda und Anidja wieder einmal den Tisch abräumten, sprach Kafei Link an.

„Der Vormittag hat mir einiges an Nerven gekostet. Was hältst du von einem gemächlichen Geburtstagsspaziergang?"

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen.", seufzte Link. „Ich muss ohnehin noch – du weißt schon."

„Ach ja."

„Denkst du, sie erschlägt mich, weil ich zu spät komme?", aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Link, wie ihn Zelda interessiert fixierte.

„Zu spät?"

„Sie hat gesagt, gegen Mittag. Es ist fast Zwei."

„Ach so. Nein. Sie ist da nicht so. Wenn du eine gute Ausrede hast, verzeiht sie dir. Und wenn ich dabei bin, erst recht."

„Sie hat dich ziemlich gern, oder?"

„Ja. Ich bin quasi ihr Adoptivenkel. Ich hab meine Großmütter nie gekannt, aber Ydin war immer für mich da, seit wir nach Unruhstadt gezogen sind. Komm. Sonst wird sie vielleicht doch noch wütend."

Die beiden Männer verließen das Speisezimmer, Link nicht ohne einen Blick zurück auf Zelda, die ihnen fragend hinterher sah. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln, das doch recht unschlüssig erwidert wurde.

Obwohl sie den nördlichen Weg gewählt hatten, mussten sie feststellen, dass das Durchkommen nicht mehr so reibungslos ging, wie gewohnt. Ganze Völkerwanderungen fanden statt. Endlich bei der Schneiderin angekommen, wurden sie von Ydin mit einem breiten Grinsen empfangen und gebeten, ihr in den Raum nach links zu folgen. Sie schloss sorgsam die Tür ab. Dies war die eigentliche Werkstatt. Link sah eine eigenartige Maschine an einem Tisch stehen. Sie wurde ganz offensichtlich über mehrere Räder mit einem Pedal bedient. An einem anderen Tisch saß ein knochiger, älterer Mann mit mausgrauen, struppigen Haaren. Er nähte gerade an einem breiten, schwarzen Ledergürtel.

„Das, Link, ist mein Mann Frano. Er ist Experte in Sachen Leder."

„Guten Tag.", grüßte Link freundlich.

„Ich hoffe, es passt alles, wie ich es gemacht habe?"

Er nickte zu einem von vielen Ständern auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Es gab mehrere Schränke und in einer der Ecken waren viele verschieden große Schachteln getürmt. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein großer, kippbarer Spiegel. Auf den Ständern hingen verschiedenste Kleidungsstücke, unter anderem, Link's fertiger Unterrock und seine beinahe fertige Rüstung. Nur noch die Metallteile fehlten. Als er das sah, klappte ihm das Kinn ein Stück herab, gerade so, um einen Finger darunter zu spüren, der es wieder hochklappte. Der Besitzer des Fingers lächelte ihn nur kichernd an, als er den Blick verblüfft zu ihm wandte und wieder zu seinem Kostüm zurück.

„Na los!", drängte Ydin. „Anprobieren!"

„Was – ich?", hauchte Link.

„Na wer den sonst, Junge?", stöhnte sie. „Ich denke, beim Unterrock wirst du keine Probleme haben. Bei der Rüstung helfe ich dir gegebenenfalls."

Da auch die Strümpfe und das Unterhemd schon fertig war, kam Link nicht umhin, sich bis auf seine Unterhose auszuziehen. Die Mütze jedoch behielt er auf. Er nahm fasziniert den hellblauen Unterrock vom Ständer. Er sah genau so aus wie sein grünes Gewand, nur um die Mitte etwas anliegender. Der Stoff fiel weich, fühlte sich auch genau so an und schien leicht zu schimmern, je in welche Lichtrichtung er ihn bewegte. Trotz der Eleganz wirkte das Material sehr robust. Er spürte Kafei's Blick und hängte den Unterrock zurück.

„Was?", drehte er sich zu ihm um. „Jetzt sind wir quitt, oder?", lachte er, als er sah, wie Kafei ihn musterte.

„Nicht ganz.", schmunzelte Kafei.

„Ach komm schon. Werd nicht kleinlich."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so muskulös bist. Ich meine, das Gilet hat zwar ein bisschen verraten, aber – natürlich. Wie hättest du sonst all das machen können."

„Eben. Aber ich leugne nicht, dass ich mir diesmal auch was antrainiert hab."

„Ach?"

„Klappe. Muss keiner wissen.", Link ließ sich von Ydin die knallenge Unterwäsche geben. „Was ist dein Training?"

„Frag meine Tochter. Sie hat es übernommen."

„Du kletterst doch nicht etwa noch immer auf den Uhrturm?"

„Mindestens einmal die Woche."

„Du spinnst."

„Vielleicht. Ja."

Die Unterwäsche passte. Der Stoff war fast schwarz, hatte aber tatsächlich einen dunkelblauen Schimmer. Link nahm den Unterrock erneut in die Hände, öffnete die flachen Knöpfe, schlüpfte mit den Beinen hinein und – steckte etwas. Kafei kam ihm zur Hilfe und hielt den Stoff genau richtig fest, damit Link leichter in die kurzen, Falten werfenden Ärmel hineinkam. Da ohnehin schon zur Stelle, nahm er ihm auch die Arbeit ab, die Knöpfe wieder zuzumachen. Es passte perfekt und fühlte sich angenehm an. Kafei half ihm auch mit der Lederrüstung, da die Gurte hinten zu schließen waren. Zuletzt steckte er die neue Mütze von hinten herauf direkt über die alte. Ihr Stoff sah genau so aus wie der des Unterrocks, war aber zudem noch etwas dehnbar. Auch dieses Teil war vollkommen zu Link's Zufriedenheit. Selbst die Handschuhe konnten nicht besser sein. Er ging zum Spiegel und betrachtete sich fassungslos. Es fehlten nur noch die Metallelemente, sein Schwert und die Gesichtsbemalung – oh – und natürlich die Stiefel. Hastig zog er sie an, nur um einen Eindruck zu bekommen. Plötzlich kam Frano auf ihn zu und reichte ihm den Gürtel, sowie eine kunstvoll bestickte Scheide für ein großes Schwert.

„Sagtest du nicht, du würdest noch ein Schwert brauchen?"

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, die Größe gesagt zu haben, aber ja, ich hab es in Auftrag gegeben."

„Sei nicht so überrascht, Schätzchen.", lächelte Ydin. „Heute Morgen kam eine Nachricht von Zubora. Er hat uns die Maße gegeben. Er meinte, morgen bei Sonnenaufgang kannst du alles abholen. Aber vergiss nicht, uns die Teile zu bringen."

„Danke.", staunte Link.

Mit Kafei's Hilfe legte er sein Kostüm wieder ab. Diesmal war er etwas klüger und zog zuerst die Hose und danach die Stiefel an. Dann zahlte er gleich den ausstehenden Betrag. Freudestrahlend verließen sie die Schneiderei, Link, sein Glück gar nicht fassen könnend. Draußen lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und starrte ins Leere, bis er eine sanfte Hand auf der linken Schulter spürte.

„Geht's?", lachte Kafei.

„Ja.", hauchte Link. „Du hast wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Dachtest du jemals, ich würde dich anlügen?"

„Nein."

„Gut. Dann lass uns spazieren gehen."

„Eine Sache noch – braucht dieses Shampoo irgendwelche Sondermethoden?"

„Wieso?"

„Meine Haare sind schon ziemlich grauenhaft. Ich hätte große Lust, sie noch heute zu waschen."

„Ach so. Komm mit. Das können wir in unserem Bad machen."

Lori war etwas überrascht, den Bürgermeister nicht in sein Büro gehen zu sehen, obwohl es schon kurz vor drei Uhr war.

„Eine kleine Bitte, Lori. Hast du was dagegen, sämtliche Personen, die was von mir wollen, an Anju weiter zu leiten und mir Notizen zu machen? Ich nehme mir für den Rest des heutigen Tages frei. Der Vormittag war der Horror."

„Natürlich.", antwortete die junge Frau.

„Danke.", seufzte Kafei und zerrte Link nach oben. „So.", sagte er, als er die Badezimmertür abgeschlossen hatte. „Wäschst du lieber im Becken, in der Wanne oder in der Dusche?"

„Wie kann man sich bitte in der Badewanne die Haare waschen, ohne zu ertrinken?"

„Das frag ich mich bei Anju auch immer."

„Im Becken."

„Gut. Dann gib her das Ding."

Link nahm die Mütze ab, zog die Flasche heraus und ließ die Mütze einfach auf den Boden fallen. Kafei wies ihn an, zum großen Waschbecken zu gehen, wo er auch die Shampooflasche abstellte. Dann griff er in einen Schrank und nahm eine Bürste heraus. Ohne Link zu fragen, begann er dessen Haare zu bearbeiten. Es zog ein wenig, da seine Haare doch sehr zerzaust waren. Kafei bat ihn, sie kopfüber zu schlagen und drängte ihn mit einer leichten Berührung, den Kopf ins Waschbecken zu stecken. Zur Sicherheit stütze er die Hände am Rand ab. Kafei legte die Bürste beiseite und drehte langsam Warm- als auch Kaltwasser auf.

„Du musst sagen, wenn die Wärme angenehm ist."

„Das passt so."

„Gut. Merk dir genau, was ich tue. Beim nächsten Mal machst du's selbst."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ha, ha."

Link spürte, wie Kafei vorsichtig all seine Haare nass machte und auch seine Kopfhaut massierte. Es war eigenartig, fühlte sich aber herrlich an. Dann wurde das Wasser abgedreht. Er sah seitlich, wie der Kristallstöpsel entfernt wurde. Die Flasche verschwand kurz aus dem Blickfeld. Er spürte etwas Kaltes auf seiner Kopfhaut und sah, wie eine Hand anschließend etwas von der Substanz über die Haare im Waschbecken verteilte. Die Flasche wurde wieder abgestellt und verkorkt. Nun verteilte Kafei das Mittel gleichmäßig. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Link nicht anders konnte, als die Augen zu schließen und zu genießen. Auch war es besser so, da er nicht wusste, wie sie auf die Substanz reagieren würden, falls etwas hineinrinnen sollte. Er analysierte jede von Kafei's Bewegungen bis ins Detail. Plötzlich hörte dieser auf.

„Was ist los?", hauchte Link.

„Es muss eine Weile einwirken. Eine gefühlte Minute."

Auch während dieser einen Minute hielt Link die Augen geschlossen, bedacht darauf, keine von Kafei's Bewegungen zu verpassen. Ein Tropfen rann ihm über das Genick und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als Kafei den Tropfen wegwischte. Das Wasser wurde wieder aufgedreht. Link nickte bei der richtigen Temperatur. Es faszinierte ihn, wie gründlich Kafei das Shampoo auswusch und die Haare entwirrte. Als er fertig war, drehte er das Wasser wieder ab und drückte Link's Haare sorgsam so gut aus, wie es nur ging. Link spürte, wie er noch immer kopfüber aus dem Waschbecken gezogen wurde. Er wollte schon aufsehen, doch Kafei drückte ihn wieder nach unten. Ein Handtuch wurde ihm über den Kopf gelegt. Kafei presste es fest aber vorsichtig auf Link's Kopf und rieb die restlichen Haare einigermaßen trocken.

„Das darfst du nicht zu wild machen. Sonst werden sie spröd. So. Jetzt schüttle sie so kräftig es geht aus.", Link tat wie geheißen und Restwasser spritzte umher, allerdings merkte er kaum Unterschied. „Oha. Ich hab befürchtet, dass das kommt."

„Was? Dass meine Haare sich nicht so einfach trocknen lassen wie deine?"

„Ja. Aber egal. Das ist kein Problem. Bleib unten und vor allem, halt still.", Link stemmte die Hände in die Oberschenkel, gespannt wartend, was nun kam und spürte einen warmen Luftzug um seinen Kopf wandern.

„Was machst du?"

„Deine Haare trocknen, Dummkopf."

„Wie? Doch nicht etwa mit deinen Händen? Magisch?"

„Genau so."

„Du kannst mit deinen Händen heiße Luft erzeugen?"

„Nein. Aber Feuer und Wind. Also halt still, ja? Ich will dich nicht anzünden."

Link schnaubte. Dieser Mann machte ihn jede Sekunde wahnsinniger. Die wenigen Minuten kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Kafei ging mehrmals um ihn herum, um auch alle Stellen zu erreichen. Zwischendurch hörte er immer wieder auf und bürstete sie aus.

„So. Fertig. Gleichlegen darfst du sie selbst. Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, wieder dieses Ding aufzusetzen. Sie brauchen Luft."

Link richtete sich, die Haare in den Nacken werfend, auf und ging zum Spiegel. Sie waren nicht einmal durcheinander, sondern fielen in einem perfekten Mittelscheitel. Auch waren sie viel voluminöser als gewohnt. Zwar fragte er sich, wie lange noch, aber der Anblick erfreute ihn. Er hatte ja tatsächlich schöne Haare. Und dank Kafei's Hilfe lebten sie zum ersten Mal richtig auf.

„Na?"

„Traumhaft.", staunte Link. „Aber ich kann meine Mütze doch nicht einfach da lassen."

„Das musst du auch nicht. Denkst du, sie wäre das einzige Objekt ihrer Art?"

„Nein. Es gibt ja auch die Geldbörsen."

„Und dein Medaillon."

„Was?"

„Ja. Vater schenkt niemals grundlos Schmuck. Und wir Shiekah erzeugen auch niemals grundlos Schmuck. Hol es raus und öffne es. Es ist außerdem viel praktischer als deine Mütze. Sobald du es mit einem Wunsch erneut öffnest, hast du das in der Hand, was du rausnehmen wolltest."

Und Link hatte gedacht, dass er schon viel gesehen hatte. Aber die letzten anderthalb Tage hatten alles in den Schatten gestellt. Momentan hatte er nur keine Ahnung, was noch alles passieren sollte. Bevor sie nun endlich zu ihrem Stadtspaziergang kamen, hatte Kafei ihn in sein und Anju's Zimmer geführt. Dort hatte er zwei dicke Leintücher aus einer übervollen aber geordneten Kiste geholt und sie Link zum Verwahren gegeben.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Nur für den Fall. Frag nicht. Ich sag es dir früh genug."

Leicht wütend schnaubend, folgte er seinem Freund nach draußen, noch gemächlicher als je zuvor. Weit sollten sie jedoch nicht kommen. Sie bogen nach Nord-Unruh ab. Von Süden her trat nur wenige Augenblicke später eine Horde Dekus aus dem Durchgang. Unter ihnen war die seit damals nicht viel gewachsene Prinzessin. Ihr Vater war nicht dabei, stattdessen aber eine Gruppe Affen. Das Deku-Mädchen trug einen sehr pompösen Kopfschmuck. Link schloss daraus, dass sie nicht länger Prinzessin war. Doch er hatte kaum Zeit, sie genauer anzusehen. Das nächste was er registrierte, war ein starkes Zerren an seinem rechten Arm, seine unfreiwillig folgenden Beine und dass er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand gedrückt wurde, je eine Hand auf seinen Schlüsselbeinen. Das Profil von Kafei's Gesicht befand sich unmittelbar vor seiner Nase. Er folgte Kafei's Blickrichtung, zwischen Rutsche und Baum hindurch. Die Königin bog mit ihrem Hofstaat zur Feenquelle. Sie hatte die beiden Männer nicht bemerkt. Ein Deku nach dem anderen tauchte in der Blume auf dem Aufgang ab und schwebte über den Zaun. Genauso hintereinander verschwanden sie im Erdloch. Die Affen machten es kletternd. Kafei seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf, noch immer zur Seite gedreht, gegen Link's Stirn fallen.

„Sie steht auf mich.", hauchte er.

„Wenn sich nichts geändert hat, steht sie auch auf mich. Ich denke, das ist normal bei ihr."

Kafei dreht ihm das Gesicht entgegen, wobei sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Beide kicherten kurz auf.

„Deine Nase ist kalt.", flüsterte Link.

„Das ist sie meistens."

Kafei schloss die Augen und verwehrte Link damit die Sicht auf dieses übersinnliche Rot. Um die Lage nicht unfair zu machen, schloss auch er die Augen. Er spürte Kafei's Atem auf seinen Lippen und umgekehrt. Kafei stupste kurz etwas fester gegen Link's Nase, ohne die Verbindung zu lösen. Dennoch schlugen beide die Augen wieder auf, nicht ganz sicher, was sie da taten. Doch gleich darauf sollten sich ihre Augenlider wieder schließen. Kafei begann, seine Nase gegen Link's zu reiben. Dieser ließ alles über sich ergehen. Er hatte nie etwas gegen die eigenwilligen Gesten dieses Mannes gehabt, auch als Kind nicht. Selbst wenn er jetzt erst sechzehn Jahre alt war, hatte er sich, seit er Kafei kannte, bei noch niemandem sonst so wohl gefühlt. Etwas seidig Weiches berührte seine Lippen. Sich bewusst, was es war, ließ er Kafei gewähren und versank in der sanftesten Berührung, die er je gespürt hatte. Langsam fuhren seine Hände über Kafei's Rücken und er zog ihn näher an sich. Sogleich bereute er es. Kafei stoppte. Sein Atem wurde heftiger. Verwirrt machte Link die Augen auf und sah, dass Kafei ihn nur verzweifelt anstarrte. Dann trat der Mann einen Schritt zurück. Noch einen Schritt. Schlagartig drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte aus ihrem Versteck heraus, gen Süden.

„Kafei!", rief Link ihm flach nach, doch es half nichts.

So schnell es seine momentane Trance zuließ, lief er ihm hinterher. Als er hinter dem Uhrturm abbremste, war Kafei nirgends zu sehen. Verzweifelt ließ er die Schultern hängen und machte ein paar Schritte hinter dem Uhrturm hervor. Der Platz war belebt, doch Kafei's blaue Haare waren nicht Teil davon. Intuitiv blickte er nach oben. Und tatsächlich. Ein Paar Schuhe verschwand aus seiner Sicht. War das sein Ernst? Einen Moment sammelte Link seine Gedanken. Dann tat er etwas, was er von sich selbst nicht erwartet hätte. Er wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Er war nicht gerade ein Meister in Sachen Klettern. Ehrlich, er war grottenschlecht. Jedoch war seine Motivation gerade so groß, dass er jegliche Absturzgefahr außer Acht ließ. Er wusste, dass er die Kraft dazu hatte, nur nicht wie lange. Es war ihm Egal. Er suchte einen Ausgangspunkt und fand ihn im seitlichen Zahnrad. Wackelig kletterte er auf die Eulenstatue und griff danach. Auf die Drehungen des Rades wollte er erst gar nicht warten. So zog er sich gleich daran hoch und bahnte sich seinen Weg nach oben. Der Uhrturm hatte mehr Vorsprünge und Kanten, als Link gedacht hatte. Hatte er ihn wirklich nie so genau angesehen? Bald war er über der Hälfte. Konzentriert kletterte er weiter, sich selbst mental davon abhaltend, auf anderes als seinen weiteren Weg nach oben zu achten. Wie bitte war Kafei so schnell hinauf gekommen? Reine Übung und Vererbung? Unfassbar. Das schlimmste Stück stand Link noch bevor: die steinerne, sich drehende Kugel, die wie ein Leuchtsignal fungierte und über das Land schien. Sie war so hoch, dass es ihm mit Sicherheit unmöglich war, auf sie zu gelangen. Das verspiegelte Loch durch welches das Licht von innen drang, war nicht gerade groß. Auch war der Sockel auf dem sie thronte, nicht gerade breit genug, um sicher darauf zu stehen. Genau an dieser Stelle scheiterte er. Mit einem Ruck rutschte er mit der linken Hand ab und sah sich schon fallen. Doch er spürte, wie jemand die eben abgerutschte Hand fest packte und ihn daran in die Höhe zog. Er griff ebenfalls danach, als auch nach Kafei's anderer Hand. Erst dann sah wirklich zu ihm auf. Teile von blauen Haaren schwangen an den Seiten seines Kopfes nach unten. Kafei's Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung zwischen Angst und Belustigung.

„Was soll das?", fauchte Link. „Willst du uns beide umbringen?"

„Lieber uns beide, als nur dich alleine."

„Wie bei Biggoron hältst du dich da oben?"

„Lass mich dich hochziehen und schau's dir selbst an.", grinste Kafei. „Aber hilf auch ein bisschen mit, bitte."

Etwas umständlich aber dennoch, schafften sie es schwer atmend und wohl auf, auf der Kugel zum Sitzen zu kommen. Zwei Dolche steckten im Stein. Im Stein? Wie hart waren diese Klingen? Wie stabil? Wie scharf? Er traute wirklich seinen Augen nicht. Kafei musste sich tatsächlich mit den Füßen bei ihnen eingehakt haben. Selbiger zog die Dolche mühelos heraus, schob seine Hosenbeine etwas in die Höhe und steckte die Waffen wieder in ihre Riemen.

„Du bist wahnsinnig.", keuchte Link nur entgeistert.

„Danke. Ich steh dazu.", lachte Kafei. „Du auch."

„Vermutlich. Warum bist du davongelaufen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Das vorhin war nicht richtig. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

„Ich kann dir schon sagen, was in dich gefahren ist."

Link rückte näher an Kafei heran, als er ohnehin schon war, strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und vollendete, was der andere begonnen hatte. Die nächsten Minuten waren keine Worte mehr nötig. Kafei war hier oben nie schwindlig geworden, auch nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sich die Kugel drehte, denn sie drehte sich sehr langsam. Aber der Fakt, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und gerade den wundervollsten Kuss aller Zeiten genoss, ließen ihn daran zweifeln, ob er die Balance halten konnte, obwohl die Kugel oben etwas abgeflacht war. Als sich seine erste Ohnmacht gelegt hatte, ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, mit seiner Zungenspitze etwas dazwischenzuspielen. Kichernd bemerkte Link, was Kafei tat und machte es ihm nach. Nach einigem Hin und Her berührten sich ihre Zungenspitzen plötzlich. Wenn es auch nur kurz gewesen war, so schauderte ihnen doch beiden. Leicht erschrocken ließen sie ein Stück voneinander ab und kicherten sich gegenseitig an. Kafei zog Link an sich und schloss ihn zärtlich in die Arme. Auch Link legte seinerseits die Arme behutsam um den anderen. In dieser Umarmung gefangen, vergingen wieder einige Minuten, bis sie aufschraken, da die Glocke läutete. Es war fünf Uhr. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief über dem Meer. Erst jetzt wagte es Link, den Blick auf etwas anderes zu richten als auf Kafei. Das Wetter war noch immer herrlich und von hier oben konnte man einen Großteil von Termina überblicken. Kafei machte Link mit wenigen Bewegungen klar, dass er sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust lehnen sollte. Etwas ungeschickt drehte er sich um, kuschelte sich an Kafei und wartete, bis dieser seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. Dann drückte er Kafei's Arme noch fester an sich. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie Termina langsam an ihnen vorbeizog. Von unten herauf drang der Lärm der Stadt, unzählige Schritte und Gespräche, die Themen nicht eruierbar. Ein leichtes Lüftchen wehte um sie und durch ihre Haare.

„Du hattest Recht.", hauchte Link.

„Womit?"

„Sie ist tatsächlich ein Mädchen."

„Zelda?", lachte Kafei.

„Ja. Das war der verrückteste Geburtstag den ich je hatte. Eigentlich war es der einzige richtige Geburtstag. Alle anderen sind in wichtigeren Angelegenheiten untergegangen. Danke."

„Keine Ursache.", er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Was meintest du wegen Zelda?"

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der mich heute geküsst hat.", seufzte Link.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", sagte Kafei nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Ja."

„Sie hat dich geküsst?", sie sahen einander genau in die Augen.

„In Ikana. Sie hatte es ziemlich eilig, es zu tun. Nicht in der Ausführung – ähm – einfach, es zu tun – "

„Und warum sitzt du dann hier? Küsse ich besser, oder was?"

„Idiot.", fauchte Link und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder gegen Kafei's. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja."

„Übungssache."

„Glaub was du willst. Aber es ist nicht der eigentliche Grund. Zelda – wie soll ich sagen – sie ist so was wie eine Schwester für mich. Eine gute Freundin. Eine Wegbegleiterin. Naja – du eigentlich auch. Aber – bei ihr – wie soll ich sagen – es hat sich einfach nicht richtig angefühlt. Mir ist in den letzten Tagen einiges klar geworden. Ich bin ständig von Mädchen angehimmelt worden. Aber – das – sie waren für mich nie mehr als Bekannte. Als ich das erste Mal so alt war wie jetzt, hat mich Navi noch mehr genervt als sonst. Nicht nur, dass sie mir andauernd gesagt was ich zu tun hätte, sie hat mich ständig gefragt, ob die oder die andere nicht süß wären. Sie hat nie kapiert, warum ich ihr keine Antwort gegeben hab. Ich hab einfach keine von denen je süß gefunden. Eher nervig mit ihrer Schwärmerei. Ich hab sie einfach nicht attraktiv gefunden. Und mir dummerweise nicht einmal was dabei gedacht. Eines werde ich Zelda aber nie verzeihen."

„Was denn?"

„Dass sie sich so gekonnt als Mann ausgegeben hat und es auch noch gewagt hat, mir diese Illusion zu offenbaren. Dieser Shiek war irgendwie attraktiv. Aber sie? Ich weiß nicht. Jedenfalls nie für mich. Epona hat mich verstanden, glaube ich. Jedenfalls hat sie sich so verhalten. Und dann steck ich nun, mit der Erfahrung eines jungen Mannes, wieder als Kind im Wald fest. Ich hab geglaubt, ich spinne. Da geht Zelda her und schickt mich weg, obwohl wir beide gewusst haben, was passiert, wenn ich Ganondorf nicht aufhalte. Aber es ist alles anders gekommen. Und da steh ich nun, mit einem glockenbehangenen Glühwürmchen in einem völlig anderen Land, einer unbekannten Stadt, in einen Deku verwandelt. Deine Haare haben mir schon im ersten Moment in die Augen gestochen. Da warst du mir zwar noch etwas gleichgültig, aber als ich die Aufgabe hatte dich zu suchen, bin ich mir schon verarscht vorgekommen. Ich meine, dieser Wachmann hätte doch deine Haare erkennen müssen. Aber egal. Als du dann deine Maske abgenommen hast – wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass du eigentlich männlich sein solltest, hätte ich dich für ein Mädchen gehalten. Und ich muss ehrlich sein, du warst das erste Mädchen, dass mir gefallen hat. Ohne dass ich wusste wieso, hab ich euch beiden immer wieder geholfen, auch wenn es schon unnötig war, da ich alles hatte, was ich aus der Sache herausbekommen konnte. Heute weiß ich, dass ich dich nur gerne gesehen hab. Ich denke, ich hab mich schon als Kind in dich verliebt. Auch wenn mir das damals nicht bewusst war. Ich dachte, ich hätte endlich den Bruder gefunden, den ich immer gebraucht hätte. Und was mach ich? Ich geh weg, weil mir die Welt wichtiger ist als jemand, den ich liebe. Ich sollte eindeutig meine Prioritäten klären."

„Wenn ich dir damals wichtiger gewesen wäre, würden wir vielleicht nicht mehr leben. Mach dir besser das klar, als dass du dir irgendwelche Schuldgefühle einredest. Ich hab eine Familie und ich liebe sie. Bis auf eine Person halt. Aber das hatten wir bereits. Ja, anfangs warst du für mich binnen kürzester Zeit wie eben jener Bruder, den auch ich nie hatte. Aber als du gestern vor mir gestanden hast, habe ich den schönsten Mann des Universums gesehen. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, bis mein Herz mich in deine Arme lenken würde."

„Ich liege gerade in deinen Armen."

„Das ist nicht witzig. Du weißt, wie ich das gemeint hab. Du hast meinem Leben damals und heute noch mehr, eine Freude und Geborgenheit gegeben, wie ich sie noch nie haben durfte. Ich weiß, dass ich bei dir sein kann, wie ich bin und auch dass ich bei dir sicher bin. Dass ich dir das Selbe anbiete, hast du ja schnell mitbekommen."

„Und genossen.", betonte Link grinsend.

„Das hab ich gemerkt."

„Eines nervt allerdings."

„Was denn?"

„Dass ich diesen wahnsinns Sonnenuntergang nicht durchgehend ansehen kann."

„Da ließe sich was machen."

„Bis wir am Meer sind, ist sie weg."

„Ich hab gesagt, da ließe sich was machen."

„Und was, bitteschön?"

„Ich hab dir doch was gegeben."

„Was? Was willst du jetzt mit – Kafei?"

„Genau. Pack sie aus. Sonst ist die Sonne weg."

Link schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete das Medaillon. Trotzdem war er mit der plötzlichen Masse Stoff in seinem Schoß etwas überfordert. Kafei half ihm raus. Er bat ihn, aufzustehen. Die Ecken der Bettlaken waren eingeschnitten und die Ränder mit Nähten verstärkt. Er band sie wie einen umständlichen Umhang an Link's Knöcheln und Handgelenken fest. Dasselbe tat er mit dem zweiten Tuch bei sich. An Link's Haaren überprüfte er die Windrichtung. Ein leichter Aufwind von Westen her. Es würde sie ein wenig bremsen. Jedoch würden sie aufpassen müssen, dass sie nicht zu tief flogen.

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Voll und ganz."

„Gut. Nimm meine Hand und mach genau das, was ich auch mache. Später werde ich dich loslassen. Das erleichtert die Landung. Ich sag dir jetzt alles, was du wissen musst. Den Rest spürst du. Also. Je weiter du deine Arme und Beine auseinander streckst, desto mehr schwebst du. Verringerst du die Abstände, fällst du. Die beste Bremsmethode ist ein kurzer Sinkflug. So hast du viel Gegenwind. In etwa zehn Metern über dem Boden streckst du wieder alles und versuchst, in die Vertikale zu gehen, also Oberkörper zurück, Hintern nach vorne.", erklärte Kafei. „Aber mit dem Kopf nach oben, ja?", fügte er kichernd hinzu und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Und das funktioniert wirklich?"

„Ich lebe noch, oder? Allerdings kann ich dir nicht garantieren, dass es dich beim ersten Mal nicht auf die Nase haut – möglicherweise überschlägt – du solltest nur möglichst in meiner Nähe landen. Oh und – nicht in einer Wand."

„Ach. Wirklich?"

„Gut.", er griff nach Link's Hand. „Wir warten, bis wir herum sind. Auf drei – ", er wartete, bis sie nach Südosten ausgerichtet waren, „Eins, zwei, drei – los!"

Sie schafften es zum Glück, gleichzeitig loszuspringen. Zuerst sanken sie nur. Link tat, was Kafei ihm gesagt hatte. Langsam überkam ihn Panik. Sie waren schon auf die Hälfte des Uhrturms gesunken. Doch dann griff der Gegenwind und sie hoben plötzlich ab. Unbehindert schwebten sie über die Dächer der Stadt hinweg. Link sah, wie einer der Wachposten den Kopf schüttelte. Der Aufwind an der Stadtmauer ergriff sie und trug sie weiter in die Höhe. Nun ließ Kafei los. Link fiel etwas zurück, versuchte aber, ihm zu folgen. Jetzt wo er wirklich flog, war es ein herrliches Gefühl. Ein weiterer Aufwind hob sie nach oben. Sie waren bereits über dem Strand. Wenige Sekunden später flogen sie an der Forschungsstation vorbei. Wie weit denn noch? Kafei beantwortete Link's Frage, indem er nach rechts wendete. Es sah so leicht aus – war es auch, wie Link feststellte. Sie flogen in Richtung Piratenfestung. Dann ging Kafei in den Sturzflug, bremste ab und landete gekonnt unter der Palme auf der größten Insel. Wieso konnte er nicht einen besseren Landeplatz wählen? Die Felsbänke dahinter – den Strand – aber nein, er musste unbedingt hier landen. Es half nichts. Link tat es ihm nach und versuchte durch Schweben abzubremsen. Er schaffte es sogar, unter die Palme hineinzuzielen. Allerdings nicht mit der richtigen Geschwindigkeit. Auch Kafei konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen. So mähte er ihn um und beide purzelten ins Wasser. Lachend und wasserspuckend tauchten sie wieder auf und versuchten sich, wo es nur ging, festzuhalten, ohne sich dabei in den Tüchern zu verfangen. Link fand seinen Anhaltepunkt an Kafei's Schultern und Kafei; mit der rechten Hand am Fels und dem linken Arm um die Taille seines Freundes; fand seinen entgültigen Anhaltepunkt an eben dessen Lippen. Sie machten genau an dem Punkt weiter, an dem sie auf dem Uhrturm aufgehört hatten. Erst ein kühler Luftzug unterbrach ihre sinnliche Vereinigung. Abgelenkt sahen sie beide zur untergehenden Sonne. Diese berührte gerade den Horizont. Kafei ließ Link los, kletterte auf die Insel zurück und half Link hoch. Dort legten sie sich auf die Bäuche und genossen händehaltend die Zeit, bis die Sonne entgültig verschwunden war. Mit einem letzten Schimmer auf den entfernten Wellen und einem Windhauch versank sie ins Ungewisse. Kafei drehte sich auf seine rechte Seite und lächelte Link an, ohne den Griff zu lockern. Link drehte sich ebenfalls zu ihm und tat es ihm nach. Mehrere Minuten lang lagen sie nur so da, bis ihnen durch die Nässe leicht kalt wurde. Kafei ließ Link's Hand los und legte sich auf den Rücken, das linke Bein aufstellend und die linke Hand unter seinen Kopf gelegt. Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durch die nassen Haare.

„Und? Was jetzt?", fragt Link und stemmte den Kopf auf den abgestützten Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht.", flüsterte Kafei und schloss die Augen. „Sag du es mir."

Kafei streckte seinen rechten Arm unter Link durch und streichelte dessen Rücken. Link hingegen rückte näher an ihn heran, strich mehrmals über seine Wange und schenkte ihm einen sanften Kuss, welchen Kafei sofort erwiderte. Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen spürte er, wie Link's Hand nach unten wanderte und die Knöpfe seines Gilets öffnete. Danach zog Link Kafei's Hemd aus dem Hosenbund und ließ seine Hand darunter nach oben gleiten. Sein Atem wurde flacher und Link konnte ein kleines Lächeln auf Kafei's Lippen zaubern, als er am Hals angekommen war und mit dem Zeigefinger über dessen Wange fuhr. Er zog die Hand so langsam und zärtlich wie nur möglich zurück. Dann öffnete er auch die Hemdknöpfe und begann Kafei's Oberkörper von den Lippen beginnend nach unten zu Küssen. An seinem Nabel stoppte er und leckte sich seinen Weg zurück hinauf. Als er an Kafei's Adamsapfel angekommen war, machte dieser erstmals wieder den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, anstatt nur leise zu stöhnen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du so etwas noch nie gemacht hast?", Link setzte ab und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ja. Ich dachte nur, ich könnte ein bisschen kreativ sein und dir das antun, was mich vermutlich in den Wahnsinn treiben würde."

„Mach weiter so und du hast mich in spätestens fünf Minuten.", Link wandte den Blick in eine tieferliegendere Region.

„Das sehe ich.", kicherte Link.

Dann setzte er seine Zunge wieder an und zog sie weiter nach oben, bis er tief in Kafei's bereitwillig geöffnete Mundhöhle eindrang. Während sich ihre Zungen darin ineinanderwunden, öffnete Link Kafei's Hosenbund und ließ seine rechte Hand, für Kafei fast schmerzhaft langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter in seine Unterhose gleiten. Durch ihren noch immer anhaltenden Kuss wurde Kafei's herzerwärmendes Stöhnen gedämpft, während er sich gegen Link's Massage aufbäumte. Mit der Hand über seinem Kopf griff er nach Link's freier Hand. Die andere krallte sich in den Stoff auf Link's rücken. Link löste den Kuss gerade rechtzeitig, um Kafei's lautestes Stöhnen freizulassen, als er sich lauwarm über Link's rechte Hand ergoss. Er stöhnte noch einige Male abflachend nach. Die glückselige Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht wandelte sich schlagartig zu einem breiten Lächeln, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Link hätte schwören können, sie glühen zu sehen. Doch es legte sich, als Kafei die Augen weiter aufschlug, seine rechte Hand wieder unter Link hindurchzog, sie stattdessen auf seinen Hinterkopf legte und ihn für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich zog. Wenige Sekunden später ließ er wieder von Link ab und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du hast nicht nur Kreativität sondern auch noch eine große Menge Talent dabei."

„Wenn du meinst.", kicherte Link.

„Rollentausch?"

„Oh ja. Bitte.", jammerte Link angesichts dessen, was sich trotz der kühler werdenden Luft noch immer in seiner eigenen Hose abspielte.

Er zog seine Hand aus ihrem wärmenden Aufenthaltsort und ließ sich von Kafei auf den Rücken legen. Dieser öffnete ebenfalls Link's Oberbekleidung, der Fairness halber, als auch der Freude des Anblicks wegen. Er ging mit seiner Zunge noch etwas weiter und trieb Link tatsächlich fast in den Wahnsinn. Völlig ohne Vorwarnung stoppte er, was Link aufsehen ließ.

„Wa- ?"

„Schau mich nicht so an, wenn ich mit dir spiele.", grinste Kafei hämisch.

„Dann spiel weiter, verdammt.", stöhnte Link und ließ den Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen.

Kafei öffnete Link's Hose und zog sie ihm vorsichtig mitsamt der Unterhose bis zu den Knien hinunter. Link schauderte leicht. Irgendwie amüsierte Kafei seine Gänsehaut, da sie trotzdem noch so weich war. Auch gefiel ihm der gemischte Grund dafür. Er betrachtete Link noch ein paar Sekunden. Dann verschlang er regelrecht seine Steifheit, mit seiner Zunge daran auf und ab wandernd. Link zuckte und stöhnte mit jeder noch so kleinen seiner Bewegungen immer mehr. Kafei's Hände wanderten indessen wieder zu Link's Brust nach oben. Dieser fragte sich selbst, wie er in dieser Lage noch klar genug denken konnte, um sich zu wundern, wie Kafei so gekonnt mehrere vom Rhythmus her komplett verschiedene Dinge gleichzeitig tun konnte, ohne dass eine der Bewegungen ruckartig wurde. Aber zwei Sekunden darauf hatte er ein anderes Problem. Da er ihn ungehindert lassen wollte, wusste er nicht recht, wo er sich hineinkrallen sollte. Aber kurzerhand fand er diese Sache in dem Tuch, dass er noch immer umgebunden hatte. Kafei steigerte seine Geschwindigkeit, mit der auch die Schnelligkeit und Lautstärke von Link's Stöhnen zunahm. Kurz bevor er ihn hatte, wurde er immens langsam, sodass Link mit einem lauten Raunen heftig kam. Kafei konnte leider nicht umhin, zu schlucken. Im Nachhinein jedoch, stellte es sich als gar nicht so schlimm heraus. Er ließ von Link ab, krabbelte gleichauf und hüllte ihn halb mit seinem eigenen Körper, halb mit seinem noch immer nassen Flugtuch ein. So lagen sie mehrere Minuten schweigend aneinadergekuschelt da, sich nur hin und wieder gegenseitig streichelnd. Beide hatten nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie viel Zeit seit dem Sonnenuntergang verstrichen war. Doch Link sah einige Sterne zwischen den Blättern der Palme hindurchblitzen. Kafei's Wärme war unglaublich. So, als würde er absichtlich mehr Wärme erzeugen, damit sie nicht froren. Erst ein Geräusch, ausgehend von Link's Magen, erinnerte sie wieder daran, dass sie doch in die Stadt zurück müssten, um nicht aufzufallen.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa geschluckt, oder?", fragte Link, als sie sich gegenseitig ihre Kleidung wieder zurecht richteten.

„Doch.", kicherte Kafei. „Erstens ist mir momentan nichts anderes übrig geblieben und zweitens, wollte ich es irgendwie wissen."

„Und?", drängte Link. „Hat's geschmeckt?"

„Schon.", überlegte Kafei während sie aufstanden. „Süßlich mit einem Hauch von bitterem Nachgeschmack."

„Nein. Ernsthaft."

„Ja."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!", wiederholte Kafei lachend, als er Link's verblüfftes Gesicht sah. „Soll ich uns trocknen?"

„Nein. Ich hasse es, wenn das Salz juckt. Wir nehmen den kürzesten Weg zurück. Nach dem kleinen Canyon ist ein Erdloch in dem sich eine tiefe Grube mit klarem Wasser befindet. Wenn sie nicht entgültig gestorben sind, wachsen darin ein paar Bio-Dekuranhas. Aber die sind keine Gegner, wie du hoffentlich weißt."

„Gut.", lächelte Kafei, küsste Link, stieß ihn ins Meer und sprang ihm mit einer Arschbombe nach.

„He!", lachte Link.

„Wer zuerst am Strand ist."

Dieses Rennen ging eindeutig an Kafei. Da sie die Tücher nicht abgebunden hatten, war Link immens langsam. Kafei's Gene hingegen ließen sich von einem nassen Betttuch nicht beeinträchtigen. Etwas geschafft, ließ Link sich in den weißen Sand fallen.

„Außer Übung?"

„Nein. Aber das war unfair."

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid.", grinste Kafei und half ihm auf, um sie beide anschließend von den Laken zu befreien. „So. Und jetzt – wer zuerst in der Ebene ist!"

„Was? He! Warte!", unfassbar, dachte Link.

Doch diese Runde ging an ihn, wenn auch nur um einen Meter. Bei jeder Gelegenheit schnitt er Kafei innen. Über den letzten Zaun fielen sie mehr. Da Link zuerst den Boden auf der anderen Seite; wenn auch auf eine nicht wettbewerbstaugliche Art; berührte, musste sich Kafei geschlagen geben. Link führte ihn zu dem Felsbrocken auf dem Erdloch.

„Das ist es?", fragte Kafei.

„Ja. Der Stein muss weg."

Er wollte schon das Medaillon öffnen, um seine Mütze hervorzuholen und eine Bombe rauszuziehen, doch Kafei war schneller. Er presste seine Handflächen vor seiner Brust aneinander, senkte den Kopf, schloss die Augen und es krachte, als der Fels mit vollster Wucht vom Loch geschleudert wurde. Link sah, wie sich der Sand zwischen Kafei und dem Loch legte und eine gerade Spur zurückließ. Kafei nahm seine Hände wieder auseinander und bedeutete Link, dass der Weg frei war.

„H-h-hast du – d-d-den jetzt etwa – w-weggefegt?", stotterte Link.

„Ja. Ich meine, warum Bomben verschwenden, wenn's auch so geht?", grinste Kafei selbstzufrieden, als Link den Kopf schüttelte.

Von den Bio-Dekuranhas fehlte jede Spur. Sie mussten verhungert sein und sich über die Jahre hinweg im Wasser aufgelöst haben. Umso besser, dachte Link. Noch eine Arbeit weniger. Also holten sie beide tief Luft und sprangen hinein, damit sie auch gründlich durchgespült wurden. Link wollte schon wieder auftauchen, als Kafei ihn zu sich auf den Grund zog und ihm einen tiefen Kuss gab. Bedacht darauf, dass ihre Lippen geschlossen waren, trennten sie sich wieder. Link war zwar verwundert, wie Kafei sich einem Zora gleich auf einer Höhe halten konnte, aber ihm ging die Luft aus. Kafei merkte das, küsste ihn abermals und hauchte ihm dabei einen Teil seiner Luft in den Mund. Er löste sich wieder von ihm los, grinste breit und zog ihn mit einem Schwung nach oben. Link hatte gehofft, dass er endlich aufhören würde, sich immer wieder von Neuem über Kafei zu wundern, aber er schaffte es nicht. Wieder an der Oberfläche, legten sie ihre Arme umeinander und schmiegten ihre Gesichter zusammen. Link begann langsam, an Kafei's rechtem Ohr entlang zu lecken. Als er es spielerisch zur Gänze in den Mund nahm, um regelrecht daran zu lutschen, verschluckte er sich fast, als Kafei ihn ansprach.

„Noch immer hungrig?", etwas beleidigt ließ er Kafei's Ohr sein.

„In mehrerlei Hinsicht.", hauchte Link zurück und Kafei lächelte.

„Dann lass uns essen gehen, bevor du mir meine Ohren abbeißt. Nicht, dass mir das nicht gefallen hat, aber die anderen warten sicher schon alle auf uns."

Sie stiegen aus dem Becken, zogen die Leintücher heraus und ließen sich durch den Lichtsog wieder nach draußen ziehen. Dann rannten sie die Rampe nach oben, in die Stadt hinein und quer hindurch. Kafei öffnete die Tür und schloss sie gleich wieder hinter ihnen. Kari saß an der Rezeption und las ein Buch. Als sie die beiden entdeckte, erschrak sie leicht. Allerdings starrte sie ihnen nur nach. Zum Glück war ihr Buch so spannend, dass sie es nicht wagte, sich noch einmal nach ihnen umzudrehen, als sie hinter ihr vorbeigingen. Vor der Tür hielt Kafei Inne, warf die beiden Tücher in die Ecke und zog Link für einen letzten, geräuschlosen, überaus leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich, um dann kichernd die Tür aufzureißen.

„Ist das die Rache, weil ich ihn zu spät zum Mittagessen gebracht habe?", fragte Zelda, als sie ins Speiszimmer gepoltert kamen.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich nur an und brachen schlussendlich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ja, man konnte es durchaus als Rache sehen. Rache und Revanche in einem, mit einer mächtigen Draufgabe. Kafei's Kinder hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits; wie das frisch gebackene Liebespaar später erfahren sollte; eine halbe Stunde zuvor zu Ende gegessen und den Raum verlassen. Zelda war zu ihrem Glück diskret genug und drang nicht in ihre Köpfe. Dotour jedoch verschluckte sich, was allerdings aufgrund des Lachanfalls der beiden niemand bemerkte. Alle Blicke, auch die der Gäste, waren restlos auf sie gerichtet.

„Was um alles in der Welt habt ihr gemacht? Es ist schon nach Acht – meine Güte! Ihr seid ja klitschnass!", jammerte Anju.

„Das liegt daran,", beruhigte sich Link einigermaßen, „Dass mich dein verrückter Ehemann – ", er staunte selbst leicht, dass er dieses Wort verwendete, „Auf den Uhrturm getrieben hat, um mit Bettlaken zur Schädelküste zu schweben, wo ich dann eine Bruchlandung in ihn hinein gemacht habe."

„Ja, das ist mein Sohn.", seufzte Dotour verhalten, drehte sich wieder zum Tisch und aß weiter.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Da Zelda ihren Wahn, in der Küche helfen zu wollen, durchzog, ergriff Link die Chance. Er und Kafei verschwanden in der sogenannten Rumpelkammer im ersten Stock. Vorsichtshalber schloss er ab. Sie hatten im Stehen essen müssen, weil Anju ihnen verboten hatte, sich so klitschnass, wie sie waren, hinzusetzen. Dann standen sie vor der nächsten Überlegung. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange Zelda brauchen würde. Ein paar nachdenkliche Augenblicke später erübrigte sich die Überlegung, denn sie kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass sie einfach keine Wahl hatten. Eilig zogen sie sich aus. Kafei ließ ihr nasses Gewand und die Betttücher im Zimmer schweben. Nun startete er eine, in Link's Augen, äußerst gefährliche Aktion. Er erschuf mehrere Flammenstränge und lenkte sie rasend um die nassen Stoffe herum. Link war hin und her gerissen zwischen leichter Angst, Erstaunen, Bewunderung und – wie soll man sagen, er fand nicht nur das Feuer unglaublich heiß, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass dieser wunderschöne, splitternackte Mann diese Macht erschaffen hatte und mit solch einer Leichtigkeit kontrollierte. Er wollte seine Arme um ihn legen – ihn nicht mehr loslassen – ihn küssen, bis sie beide in Irrsinn versinken würden. Aber er hatte Angst, ihn zu stören. Die Leben von vielen hingen davon ab, ihn jetzt seine Beschäftigung beenden zu lassen. Aber es dauerte nicht lange. Kaum war Kafei fertig, verschwanden die Flammen und mit ein paar Schlenkern seiner Hände, falteten sich die Tücher, sowie Link's Gewand, makellos zusammen und landeten auf dessen Bett. Sein eigenes ließ er ungefaltet daneben hingleiten. Danach ging er zu Link, um die Haare seines Geliebten zu trocknen. Dafür borgte er sich ungehemmt Zelda's Bürste aus. Anschließend schüttelte er seine eigenen Haare trocken und gab Link einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dieser zog eine streichelnde, beiderseitige Umarmung mit sich und endete erst, als sie ein Rütteln an der Türschnalle vernahmen. So schnell konnte Link gar nicht schauen, hatte Kafei ihm sein Nachtgewand über gesteckt, das andere vom Bett entfernt und seine Sachen gepackt.

„Link? Bist du da drin? Wenn ja, sperr bitte auf.", Kafei bedeutete Link, ins Bett zu schlüpfen und so zu tun, als würde er schlafen. „Wenn nicht, erwürg ich dich trotzdem."

Kafei machte sich mitsamt allem in seinen Händen unsichtbar. In dem Moment hatte Zelda das Schloss magisch geknackt. Link wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Er hörte sie nur seufzen und zu ihrem Bett gehen, wo sie ihr Nachtgewand holte. Irgendetwas suchte sie. Sie fand es auf Link's Nachttisch. Kafei kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wusste, dass er etwas vergessen hatte. Zelda aber nahm die Bürste in die Hand, sah Link an und ging lächelnd aus dem Zimmer, die Tür leise schließend. Kafei wartete, bis sie auch die Tür zum Badezimmer geschlossen hatte und machte sich wieder sichtbar.

„Das war knapp.", hauchte er.

„Du Idiot.", murmelte Link und sah ihn grimmig an. „An alles denkst du, aber die Bürste lässt du liegen?"

„Sie hat gedacht, du hättest sie benützt. Wahrscheinlich steht sie jetzt vor dem Spiegel und schwärmt darüber, wie süß das ist.", nach ein paar Schweigesekunden fingen beide an, leise zu kichern.

„Indirekt hab ich sie ja auch benützt."

„Ja. Ich zieh mich besser an. Es kommt vielleicht nicht so gut, wenn ich plötzlich vor Anju stehe. Sie weiß nicht, dass ich mich unsichtbar machen kann."

„Was? Du hast Geheimnisse vor ihr?", neckte Link.

„Klappe."

„Nein. Bitte bleib so. Ich finde den Gedanken, dass du unsichtbar und splitterfasernackt durch Ost-Unruh rennst, äußerst – interessant."

„Stell's dir ruhig vor. Ich mach das sicher nicht.", raunte Kafei.

„Das ist nicht das Selbe, wenn ich es mir nur vorstelle, weißt du?"

„Mir doch egal. Ich zieh mich an.", das tat er auch.

„Schwein.", grummelte Link.

„He!", zischte Kafei zurück. „Wer hat denn hier die schmutzigen Gedanken?"

„Ich möchte nicht wissen, welche du hast. Aber meine sind für dich offiziell wieder freigegeben. Auch wenn das unfair ist, aber mir ist egal, ob du meine Gedanken liest, solange nur du es tust."

„In Ordnung.", lächelte Kafei, bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht.", lächelte Link zurück.

„Verschlaf nicht. Du musst bei Sonnenaufgang im Bergdorf sein."

„An was du nicht alles denkst. Außer an Bürsten halt."

„Trottel."

„Keine Sorge. Ich hab eine innere Uhr, die mich rechtzeitig rauswirft, wann ich will."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„In Ordnung.", er machte sich erneut unsichtbar und schlich aus dem Zimmer. „Gute Nacht, Honigmäulchen."

„_Pst!_", er erschrak leicht. „_Pst!_", mit verengten Augen drehte er sich zu dem geheimnistuerischen Zischen um, nur um eine ihm sehr bekannte Hand aus der einen Spalt breit geöffneten Tür seines Büros fuchteln zu sehen.

„_Was?_", zischte er in seiner Muttersprache zurück.

„_Sch!_"

„_Was?_", zischte er leiser und die Hand bat ihn zu sich. „_Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?_", fauchte er, nachdem sein Vater die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

„_Nein_."

„_Schön_. _Also?_"

„_Vermutlich hab ich's ja schon, aber ich möchte dir diesen Tag eigentlich nicht versauen_.", Kafei stutzte.

„_Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde das denken?_"

„_Ich weiß es nicht_. _Aber ich hoffe für dich, dass du weißt, was du tust_.", Kafei entschied sich dafür, ihm nur zuzuhören. „_Ja – inzwischen sollte ich wissen, dass du schon längst erwachsen bist_. _Und ich will dir dein Glück echt nicht vergönnen_._ Auch werde ich dir nicht sagen, wie du das angehen sollst_. _Immerhin kennst du sie besser als ich, möchte ich meinen_. _Aber ich glaube behaupten zu dürfen, dass selbst du nicht weißt, wie sie auf so eine Nachricht reagieren wird_. _Ich rate dir nur, bring es ihr schonend bei – sofern das in diesem Fall überhaupt geht_. _Und tu es möglichst rasch_. _Je länger du es rauszögerst, desto schwieriger machst du die Lage für euch drei_.", er legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Wange. „_Vielleicht hast du das Glück, in eine wesentlich tolerantere Generation hineingeboren worden zu sein_. _Dennoch bitte ich dich um Vorsicht_. _Du hast nur ein Herz_. _Es sollte nicht der Liebe wegen leiden müssen_.", Kafei nickte. „_So_. _Jetzt aber_.", er tätschelte ihn dreimal kurz. „_Ab ins Bett_. _Morgen wird ein harter Tag_."

„_Vater_. _Ich bin kein Kind mehr_.", schmunzelte Kafei. „_Wenn nicht wieder irgendein Unfall passiert, bin ich nur Bürgermeister_. _Ich muss einfach nur da sein und rechtzeitig meine Rede halten_. _Und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, sie mir aus dem Kopf zu saugen_. _Sie bekommt erst morgen um Mitternacht ihre wahre Bedeutung_.", er gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„_Ach?_", fragte Dotour neckisch, als sein Sohn rückwärts zur Tür schlurfte.

„_Ich warne dich!_", grinste Kafei. „_Halt dich aus meinem Hirn raus_. _Und keine Sorge_. _Ich weiß, was ich tue_."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	9. Kapitel 9 Berge sind nicht gleich Berge

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 9

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Tag 3, wenn die Vögel singen.

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Endlich hab ich Kapitel 11 und seine zweite Hälfte einigermaßen übersetzt. Vielleicht schaff ich's ja, das 10. noch vor Weihnachten reinzustellen.

Also. Was passiert? Nur eine kleine Fortsetzung von Tag 2, drei Bekannte und ein völlig Neuer stoßen hinzu und diverse Geschäfte werden abgewickelt. Die Einleitung zum großen Event des Abends, sozusagen.

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 16 - wegen Nacktheit, Shōnen-Ai / Yaoi (einer minderjährig(16)) und etwas roher Gewalt(kurzer Streit auf Shiekah-Art :P)

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Meine Charaktere sind wie üblich mein Eigentum. ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 9 –

**Berge sind nicht gleich Berge**

Er wurde durch eine angenehme Wärmequelle an seiner rechten Seite geweckt. Zuerst war er sich nicht sicher, ob er noch träumte, oder ob sein Unterbewusstsein die Realität in einen Traum verwandelte, aus dem er langsam aufwachte. Ein zärtlicher Kuss auf seine rechte Wange brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Eine Hand strich vorsichtig durch seine Haare. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und wandte den Kopf nach rechts, um nichts schöneres zu sehen, als Kafei's glückliches Gesicht. Es wurde bereits hell. Kafei streichelte seine linke Wange und küsste ihn sanft und leise. Link unterbrach den Kuss und drehte seinen Kopf zu Zelda um. Sie schlief seelenruhig. Schlief sie wirklich?

„Keine Sorge.", flüsterte ihm Kafei ins Ohr. „Sie schläft. Tief und fest.", Kafei's Stimme fuhr kribbelnd durch Link's ganzen Körper.

„Wie spät ist es?", wandte er sich leise an ihn.

„Kurz nach Fünf. So viel zu deiner inneren Uhr, wie?"

„Ich wäre aufgewacht."

„Sicher. Das hab ich gesehen.", kicherte Kafei.

„Aber das war viel schöner."

„Komm.", er küsste ihn erneut. „Zieh dich an."

So leise wie nur möglich schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und holte aus seiner Mütze, was er brauchte. Ihm war heute nach violett. Sehr sogar. Und er konnte sich nicht erklären, woran es lag. Auch Kafei bestätigte kichernd, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, warum Link nach violett war. Als er fertig war ließ er seine Mütze Kafei zuliebe wieder in seinem Medaillon verschwinden. Link sperrte die Zimmertür auf, doch Zelda bewegte sich.

„Küss sie.", hauchte ihm Kafei ins Ohr, aber Link drehte sich ins Leere, da Kafei schon wieder unsichtbar war. „Sie wacht auf. Küss sie."

„Link?", murmelte sie.

„Ja?", drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Was machst du? Wo willst du hin?", sie hatte die Augen offen, wenn auch nur wenig.

„Na los.", zischte ihm Kafei ins Ohr.

Es war schon fast ein Befehl gewesen. Link raffte sich am Riemen, ging zu ihr, bückte sich herab und gab ihr einen einigermaßen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Schlaf weiter. Ich muss was erledigen."

„Erledigen?", sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Ich muss bei Sonnenaufgang in den Bergen sein."

„Wieso?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Schlaf jetzt weiter. Heute wird ein langer Tag.", er richtete sich auf und hatte schon die Hälfte des Zimmers hinter sich gelegt, als sie ihn abermals ansprach.

„Link?"

„Ja?"

„Du bist süß.", leicht verwirrt drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um – aber natürlich sagte man das zu jemandem, wie er für sie war. „Aber wenn du das nächste Mal meine Bürste benützt, leg sie bitte wieder zurück.", dass sie lächelte, war eine richtige Erleichterung für ihn.

„Oh – tut mir leid."

„Macht nichts.", kicherte sie und ihre Augen fielen zu. „Sperr ruhig ab. Ich brauch keinen Schlüssel.", das hatte er gemerkt.

Bis sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, hatte sich Kafei weder sichtbar gemacht, noch hatten sie ein Wort gesprochen. Vor dem Tor drehte sich Link zu Kafei um und musterte ihn. Heute trug er ein ausladendes Leinengewand, nur ein Hemd und eine Hose, beides in einem zarten Grünton. An den Rändern war seine Kleidung kunstvoll mit weißen Fäden bestickt und um die Taille trug er einen überbreiten, engen, braunen Ledergürtel mit silbernen Schnallen, unter dem der Saum seines Hemdes etwa vier Handbreit heraushing. Unter der Hose lugten braune Stiefel hervor.

„Was?", kicherte Kafei. „Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange."

„Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn uns Anidja im Laufe des Tages erschlägt."

„Aber nur, wenn das Ding nicht vorher weg ist.", er deutete in Link's Körpermitte.

„Hattest du noch nie eine Morgenlatte?"

„Doch.", gluckste Kafei. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Zelda es nicht bemerkt hat. Kleine Abhilfe gefällig?"

„Nicht hier."

„Hast du Angst, ein Wachmann könnte dich hören?"

„So in etwa.", schmunzelte Link.

„Na so was. Gut. Der Schnee ist weg und schlafende Dodongos wachen erst auf, wenn sie es selbst wollen."

„Der Graben ist deiner Meinung nach weit genug entfernt?"

„He – es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn uns ein paar Piratinnen von ihrer Festungsmauer aus beobachtet hätten."

„Mach weiter so und dein Dienst ist nicht mehr nötig."

„Selbst wenn. Du hättest doch trotzdem nichts dagegen, oder?"

„Nein."

Kafei packte Link's Hand und zerrte ihn die Rampe hinunter. Gleich daneben lehnte er ihn an die Mauer, öffnete den Bund dessen violetter Hose und befreite ihn ein Stück von der engen Unterbekleidung. Auch griff er unter den Saum seines Hemdes und streifte seine eigenen beiden Hosen nach unten.

„Was machst du?", fragte Link.

„Dachtest du, ich würde dich glücklich machen, ohne selbst was davon zu haben?"

„Solange du meinen Hintern nicht an die Wand scheuerst – ", lachte Link auf und gab sich ihm völlig hin.

Kafei küsste Link weitaus tiefer als am Vortag. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge am Gaumen seines Liebhabers entlang, während er seinen eigenen Unterleib fest an ihn drückte. Mit der linken Hand packte er Link's Handgelenke, hielt sie an die Mauer über ihm und zog ihn mit der rechten noch fester zu sich. Link spürte, wie Kafei mit jeder Bewegung härter wurde, je länger sie sich aneinander rieben. Um ihre Laute zu unterdrücken, wagte es Kafei nicht, ihren Kuss zu lösen. Link nahm es ihm nicht übel, schon gar nicht, als sie gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt kamen. Erst danach trennte Kafei ihre Münder zärtlich und fiel doch etwas schlaff gegen ihn.

„Wir gehören eingesperrt.", hauchte Kafei und sah Link träumerisch in die Augen.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen,", gluckste der andere, „Sofern man uns zusammensperrt. Wo kauft ihr ein?"

„Was?", stockte Kafei ob dem abrupten Themenwechsel, zog sie aber dennoch beide wieder an.

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, wo das gerade hergekommen ist. Wo kauft ihr das ganze Essen ein?"

„Hilfe. Was bist du, dass du nach so was ans Fressen denken kannst?"

„Beides ist überlebensnotwendig."

„Wenn man voraussetzt, dass Männer Kinder bekommen können, ja. Aber du hast Recht. Ich könnte mir mein Leben nicht mehr ohne vorstellen. Zu deiner Frage, einmal in der Woche ist Markttag. Vielleicht sind dir die Strohdächer in der Südstadt doch aufgefallen?"

„Oh!", lachte Link. „Dafür sind die?"

„Bitte? T'schuldige. Aber ja, dafür sind die. Das sind die fixen Stände für Lebensmittelverkäufer. Die anderen verteilen sich mit ihren eigenen Ständen in der gesamten Stadt. Frage beantwortet? Die Sonne geht gleich auf."

Er deutete zum heller werdenden Himmel über Ikana. Link nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Bergdorf. Als sie bei der Todeskurve der Feuerwerkskörper vorbeikamen, blieb Kafei kurz stehen, um sich das Überbleibsel des Desasters anzusehen. Jedoch schüttelte er nur den Kopf und sagte nichts dazu. Die ersten Vögel sangen ihren Morgengruß, der unheimlich zwischen den Felsen wiederhallte, was auch für die entfernte Glocke aus der Stadt galt. Link klopfte an die Tür der Schmiede – keine Antwort. Er klopfte noch einmal und erhielt dasselbe Ergebnis. Auch ein Herunterdrücken der Schnalle blieb erfolglos. Er hoffte, dass für den Schmied das Wort Sonnenaufgang als Uhrzeit noch immer sechs Uhr bedeutete, denn es würde sicher noch eine Stunde dauern, bis die Sonne auch nur annähernd irgendwie ins Bergdorf fiel. Zumindest war das Bergdorf nun als solches zu betrachten. Bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt in Termina hatte er sich immer gewundert, warum ein einziges Haus bereits ein Dorf bildete. Aber der Schmied hatte ihm erzählt, dass hier vor langer Zeit viel mehr Häuser gestanden hatten, was nun wieder der Fall war. Nur eine ältere Frau war erst auf den Beinen und holte Wasser. Die meisten anderen waren ohnehin in der Stadt. Die Glocke läutete wieder und es klickte an der Tür vor ihnen. Sogleich hatte Link die Schnalle gedrückt und erhielt als Antwort auf seine Tat, einen erschrockenen Aufschrei.

„Feuer, Kohle und Stahl!", fluchte der Schmied. „Wer bei den Mächten des Berges – oh! Nur herein! Es ist fertig!", seine Wut hatte sich mit einem Mal zu einem breiten Grinsen verflüchtigt. „Ach – und auch der Herr Bürgermeister! Hereinspaziert, in die warme Stube. Der Tee ist aufgesetzt. Ich habe gehört, die Goronen hatten einen Unfall?"

„Tz. Wenn du das nicht gehört hättest, wärst du wohl taub.", lachte Kafei flach. „Die Stelle schon gesehen?"

„Ja. Das was man vom Feuerwerk selbst gesehen hat, war ein wahrer Augenschmaus. Ich hoffe, das Fest wurde dadurch nicht gesprengt?"

„Nein. Ich hab alle Fähigen zusammengetrommelt. Das Feuerwerk wird pünktlich heute Nachmittag montiert."

„Gut, gut. Ich werde auch kommen. Apropos – ich habe ein kleines Meisterwerk auf meinem Ladentisch."

Er deutete auf ein in Stoff eingewickeltes, längliches Etwas, das auf dem Tresen lag. Wie paralysiert schritt Link darauf zu. Der Schmied faltete das Tuch auf und den beiden anderen Männern stockte der Atem. Die beiden Stähle wanden sich gleichmäßig und kunstvoll zu einer Doppelhelix ineinander, so wie Link es in Erinnerung hatte. Der eine Stahl schimmerte leicht bläulich, der andere grünlich. Mit dem robusten Griff hatte es exakt die Länge, die das Schwert hatte, das Biggoron einst für Link neu geschmiedet hatte. Die Klingen waren nach außen in perfekter Abrundung geschärft. Der Schmied demonstrierte die Schärfe, indem er ein mit beiden Händen dickes, gespanntes Stück Leder darüber zog. Trotz wenig Druck, wurde es sauber in zwei Hälften geteilt.

„Nur der Schmied von Ikana hätte es besser hinbekommen.", grinste er.

Vorsichtig nahm Link das Schwert in die Hand und stockte. Es war so leicht, dass er es tatsächlich mit einer Hand führen konnte. Er trat etwas zurück, auf die freieste Stelle, um nichts und niemanden zu gefährden und testete seine Empfindlichkeit auf die Fliehkraft. Es schwang leicht aber kräftig und ließ sich problemlos abfangen. Auch lag es wunderbar in der Hand.

„Gib es endlich zu.", hauchte Kafei und bat Link um das Schwert, damit er es selbst testen konnte. „Hirion war dein Lehrmeister."

„Wer?", stutzte Link.

„Nicht du.", kicherte Kafei. „Na? Sag schon. Ich kenne seine Klingen. Meine eigenen Dolche und Schwerter sind von ihm. Seine Technik ist unnachahmbar, außer von denen, die jahrelang bei ihm gelernt haben. Auch ist das hier kein Metall aus den Bergen des Nordens.", der Schmied grinste nur weiterhin und Kafei legte das Schwert nickend zurück. „Ich wollte nie so unverschämt sein und es aus dir raussaugen. Aber danke, dass du es mir freiwillig gebeichtet hast."

„Keine Ursache. Nun zu den Kleinigkeiten des Lebens. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich nur mit großen Messerchen abgebe."

Er öffnete eine kleine Schatulle, die neben dem Tuch stand. Darin lagen die golden schimmernden Metallteile für die Rüstung und auch die Kette mit den drei runden, blauen Edelsteinen. Auf den ersten Blick sahen sie mehr wie schillerndes, im Feuerschein funkelndes Glas aus, doch Link erkannte das in schwarzes Metall gefasste Material. Die Cabochons waren aus einer Mondträne geschliffen, makellos und glatt. Dann rückte er eine weitere, flache Büchse heraus und drückte sie Kafei vorsichtig in die Hände. Dieser öffnete sie behutsam und schlug sie sofort wieder zu, um den Schmied mit glasig werdenden Augen anzustarren. Er öffnete sie erneut und seine Augen begannen wie die Mondtränenstücke zu funkeln.

„Wenn du schon zu Tränen gerührt bist, was für ein Gesicht wird sie dann erst machen?", lachte der Schmied und Kafei klappte die Schachtel wieder zu.

„Ich nehme an, sie wird ein wenig geschockt sein.", sagte Kafei nur verhalten.

„Ja. Wenn sie den Preis hört, den du dafür bezahlt hast."

„Das vermutlich auch.", murmelte er für den Schmied unhörbar, fuhr aber etwas lauter fort. „Das Geld war es durchaus wert."

„Es freut mich, das zu hören. Nun, da wir bereits bei diesem unangenehmen Teil angelangt sind."

„Der unangenehme Teil kommt heute Abend, wenn ich Zelda beichten muss, dass alles nur eine fabelhaft inszenierte Fälschung ist.", lächelte Link verschmitzt.

„Tja – was tut Mann nicht alles für die Frauen.", seufzte Kafei.

„Du sagst es.", Link kramte nach den restlichen Rubinen. „Und dabei kann ich ihr gar nichts geben. Nichts. Hier bekommt sie nicht das Original, das originalere Original gönnt mein Herz ihr nicht – "

„Das nenne ich eine schöne Formulierung.", lächelte Kafei, Link packte vorsichtig seine Sachen plus Kafei's zweites Mysterium ein, sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen die Schmiede.

„Danke. Das macht die Beichte auch nicht einfacher.", jammerte Link vor der wieder geschlossenen Tür. „Was soll ich ihr sagen? `_Hey, Zelda_._ Tut mir leid, die Maske funktioniert hier nicht_._ Aber so in etwa hätte ich ausgesehen_._ Ach ja übrigens – t'schuldige, dass ich dich auch in einem anderen Irrglauben gelassen hab_._ Ich bin schwul und liebe Kafei_.´"

„Genau so könntest du es sagen.", lächelte Kafei und trat näher an ihn heran. „Aber das zweite Geständnis solltest du machen, wenn ihr alleine seid. Nur für den Fall. Verzeih mir, aber es müssen noch nicht alle wissen, dass ich gleichzeitig eine Frau und einen Mann liebe.", er schloss Link in die Arme. „Ähm – sag, hast du das ernst gemeint?"

„Ich war mir keiner Sache je sicherer.", flüsterte Link und beendete seinen Kuss erst einige Minuten später, als sie ein wenig das Gleichgewicht verloren und die Treppen hinabstolperten, wo Kafei auf ihm zum Liegen kam.

„Meine Güte.", lachte er. „Hast du dir was getan?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Du?"

„Nein.", kicherte Kafei und schleckte Link wie ein Hund über die Wange.

„Was zum – ", lachte dieser, doch Kafei schlabberte schon seine andere Wange voll. „Kafei!", zischte Link grinsend. „Lass das. Das – hör auf – ich – ", weiter kam er nicht, denn der Schmied öffnete die Tür.

„Ihr seid ja noch immer hier? Was macht ihr da auf dem Boden? Geht's euch gut?"

„Ja. Nur ein kleiner Unfall.", gluckste Kafei und rollte von Link herunter. „Wir haben noch ein bisschen die frische Luft genossen und wollten gerade gehen. Aber ich bin gestolpert und Link wollte mich auffangen. Ist sich leider nicht so ausgegangen, wie erhofft.", Link war wieder einmal überrascht, diesmal darüber, wie schnell und überzeugend Kafei eine Lüge verbreiten konnte.

„Na dann.", seufzte der Schmied und ließ sie wieder allein.

„Du Wicht.", fauchte Link leise und stupste ihm in den Oberarm.

„Was hättest du getan?"

„Du hast gehört, was ich getan hab, oder?"

„Ja. Still und deutlich.", lachte Kafei, stemmte sich hoch und bot Link wieder einmal seine Hand an.

„Verdammt. Kannst nicht einmal du hinfallen? Ich will mich revanchieren.", kaum hatte er das Gesagt und stand, ließ sich Kafei umfallen und grinste ihn an. „Idiot.", murrte Link, zog ihn aber trotzdem hoch.

~o~0~O~0~o~

In der Stadt herrschte reges Treiben. Sie hatten die Stadt wieder einmal durchqueren müssen, um die Kleinlieferung zur Schneiderin zu tätigen. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie gleich den Westeingang genommen und waren anschließend in vollem Lauf die Abkürzung gerannt, damit sie zumindest eine geringe Chance hatten, nicht der Deku-Königin über den Weg zu laufen. So belebt hatte Link die Oststadt noch nie gesehen. Manche trugen bereits jetzt ihre Kostüme und Masken. Sie betraten den Gasthof, Kafei voran. Kaum war Link in der Rezeption, konnte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig abstützen, um nicht gegen die Wand zu prallen. Dafür litt der Rest seines Oberkörpers unter enormer Druckeinwirkung.

„Al – lo – Oma – ni.", würgte er durch die Masse an fuchsroten Haaren vor seinem Gesicht.

„Oh! Tut mir leid!", sie ließ ihn mit einem Rückwärtshüpfer los.

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich es nicht gewesen wäre?"

„Dieser andere jemand wäre jetzt vermutlich tot.", sagte Kafei und mied sämtliche Blicke.

„Tut mir leid, Grashüpfer.", auch das noch. „Oh! Sind das deine Haare?", sie streckte ihre Hand danach aus.

„Nicht – anfassen.", Link wich mit erhobenen Händen einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite. „Die sind nur aufgeklebt."

„Was?", kam es nicht nur von ihr, sondern auch von den anderen, weiblichen Subjekten.

„Er mag das nicht, ja?", kicherte Kafei.

„Oh – hallo.", schreckte Romani auf.

Endlich konnte Link sich einen Überblick verschaffen. Romani hatte ihre Schwester in der Größe mittlerweile kaum merklich überholt. Diese stand mit Anju neben dem Tresen. Anidja befand sich auf ihrem üblichen Platz und hatte einen Blick aufgesetzt, den sie normalerweise nur Kafei schenkte. Jedoch galt er diesmal jemand anderes. Link folgte ihrer Blickrichtung und traf auf einen jungen Mann, der sich leise mit Zelda unterhielt. Er hatte seine langen, glatten, seidig glänzenden, schwarzen Haare nach rechts gelegt und trug eine Ikana-Tracht, etwas anders als Kafei's Alltagstracht. Als er aufsah, offenbarte er blaue Augen. Aber Link erkannte ihn wieder. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass Cremia eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Genau in diesem Moment wurde ihm seine Vermutung bestätigt. Cremia ging auf Kafei zu und begrüßte ihn mit einer leichten Umarmung, was sie auch bei Link tat.

„Du bist groß geworden.", lächelte sie – hatten die Leute wirklich nichts besseres zu tun, als immer diesen Satz zu sagen? „Ach ja – darf ich vorstellen? Mein Mann Nérimlath.", er trat auf Link zu, der ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegenstreckte, machte jedoch mit einer Hand auf der Brust und gesenktem Blick eine leichte Verbeugung.

„Ich möchte mich bei Euch nochmals für gestern entschuldigen."

„Gestern?", hauchte Cremia.

„Ähm – das – das musst du nicht.", Link war durchaus verlegen ob der Geste. „Ich hätte wieder umgedreht wenn – ", sein Name hallte mahnend in seinem Kopf, „Leunija nicht so einen Aufstand gemacht hätte.", er sah Zelda erleichtert die Augen verdrehen. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht – ", er streckte ihm die Hand etwas fordernder entgegen, „Ich bin einfach nur Link, der sich seine Aufgabe nicht ausgesucht hat.", etwas zögerlich aber dennoch, schüttelte Nérimlath sie.

„Rim.", lächelte er schüchtern, nichts von seiner gestrigen Kühle innehabend.

Jetzt, wo er näher stand, entdeckte Link eine dünne Narbe die seine rechte Wange leicht entstellte. Offenbar hatte er ihretwegen die Haare in den Seitenscheitel gelegt. Womöglich war der Grund für seine Frisur auch ein anderer und nur Link schob es auf die Narbe, weil er es in diesem Fall vielleicht so gemacht hätte.

„Gestern?", lachte Kafei und verschränkte die Arme. „Hattest du gestern Dienst, oder was?", anstatt einer Antwort bekam er nur einem leicht verärgerten Blick. „Oh.", hauchte Kafei und ließ die Arme sinken. „Ups."

„Dienst?", stutzte Cremia. „Welchen Dienst? Ich dachte, du wärst deine Eltern besuchen?"

„Meine Eltern sind tot. Und sie haben mich spontan eingeteilt, weil Toru krank geworden ist.", den letzten Satz wandte er an Kafei. „Tu nicht so. Ich hab mich eh schon selbst verraten."

„Rim – was – was hat das zu bedeuten? Deine Eltern sind tot? Ihr seid euch gestern schon begegnet? Wer ist Toru? Welcher Dienst? Wer hat dich eingeteilt? Rim – ", er schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Mir scheint, das liegt im Blut, oder?", sah Link schief zu Kafei. „Nur dass du es verschweigen konntest, obwohl sich deine Augen nicht umfärben lassen."

„Was?", flüsterte Cremia nur noch und Nérimlath öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Es tut mir leid.", Cremia machte einen kleinen, erschrockenen Schritt zurück, als sie seine roten Augen sah.

„Ich hab's ja gewusst.", fauchte Anidja zu sich selbst. „Überall, dieses Pack.", Link sah, dass Zelda ihre Worte zwar gehört hatte, sie aber schweren Herzens ignorierte, weil Anidja nur um ihren Titel, nicht aber ihr Blut wusste.

„Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen."

„Das – ", Cremia fuhr sich fassungslos durch die Haare. „Whow. Du – "

„Was ist den los?", fragte Romani, die seine Augenfarbe noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Versprich mir, dass du es niemandem sagst. Es bleibt hier unter uns. Das war nämlich der Grund, warum ich es dir nicht sagen durfte. Ich bin ein Suro."

„Ein was?"

„Ein Elementkrieger der Shiekah.", klärte Link sie auf.

„Shiekah?", japste Romani und ging um ihn herum, um sich von seiner Augenfarbe zu überzeugen.

„Ihre Identität als solche muss geheim bleiben, wenn sie ein Leben außerhalb des Volkes haben wollen. Wenn man so wie ich, zur Hälfte Hylianer ist, hat man in dieser Hinsicht ein Problem weniger. Allerdings ist der Weg, bis man die Elemente und die Kampfkunst beherrscht etwas schwieriger.

„Hauptsächlich wegen der Arroganz der Meister.", seufzte Kafei.

„Du sagst es.", beschwichtigte Rim. „Aber ausgerechnet sie braucht man, um die Fähigkeiten richtig und gewissenhaft zu beherrschen und einsetzen zu können."

„Wenn man ihrer Arroganz Glauben schenkt."

„Halt ja den Mund, Kafei. Du weißt, warum sie dich nicht aufgenommen haben."

„Weil ich noch arroganter bin?", scherzte Kafei.

„Genau. Weil du ein Sturkopf bist und die Regeln verletzt hast. Die Elemente sind heilig. Du missbrauchst sie für Alltägliches. Deshalb wirst du sie nie richtig beherrschen."

„Für mich hat das anders ausgesehen.", mischte Link sich ein, wurde aber überhört.

„Hast du eine Ahnung.", Kafei's Blick ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Ja?", auch Rim's Blick wurde felsenfest, was Romani und Cremia von ihm wegtrieb. „Deine Straßenkünstlertricks machen dich noch lange nicht zu einem mächtigen Magier."

„Pass lieber auf, was du sagst.", jetzt wusste Link, dass er sich bezüglich dem Glühen von Kafei's Augen nicht getäuscht hatte. „Du warst doch nur zu feige, selbst auszuprobieren, wozu du fähig bist. Du könntest noch viel mehr, wenn du dich nicht von ihnen weich machen hättest lassen."

„Nimm das zurück, oder – "

„Oder was?", lachte Kafei.

Nérimlath holte mit dem Arm aus und schickte Kafei einen Wasserschwall entgegen, den dieser aber mit einem belanglosen Schlenker seiner Hand zerteilte, in verschiedene Richtungen schießen und genau in die Töpfe der Zimmerpflanzen regnen ließ.

„Der Gasthof dankt, denn die Pflanzen hatten Durst. Und nur wer einmal ganz tief gefallen ist, lernt, sich alleine hochzuziehen und für sich selbst zu sorgen. Es wird Zeit, dass du anfängst zu fallen und aufhörst, ihr Schoßhündchen zu sein."

Er streckte dem anderen Mann die Flache Hand entgegen, woraufhin dieser mit einem Windstoß gegen die Wand hinter sich geschleudert wurde. Rim rappelte sich auf und schleuderte eine kleine Feuerwalze auf Kafei, der die Flammen durch seine Hände einzog und verschwinden ließ.

„Stopp, stopp, stopp!", schrie Zelda und rannte dazwischen, bevor Rim Kafei erneut attackieren konnte, denn sie wusste, dass Kafei doch noch mehr darüber erhaben war. „Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder. Solche Aktionen sind genau der Grund, warum Anidja uns hasst. Zudem sind wir hier in einem Gasthof und nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld. Auch ist es halb acht Uhr Morgens, am Tag des Karnevalsbeginns. Es gibt Leute, die schlafen wollen, weil sie die Nacht durchmachen werden. Wenn du schon über Respekt sprichst, Nérimlath, dann hab ihn wenigstens. Kafei hat Recht. Du bist das beste Beispiel für unseren Untergang. Du lässt dich von diesen Besserwissern genauso unterdrücken, wie alle Könige im Laufe unserer Geschichte. Igos hat als einziger von ihnen erkannt, was die Suromeister tun. Allerdings war es zu spät, denn ihr damaliges Lieblingskind Urol hat unser Schicksal beinahe besiegelt. Die Torheit und Machtgier der Meister hat unser Volk an den Rand des Aussterbens gebracht, nicht die Kriege. Es waren unsere eigenen Leute. Mach die Augen auf. Wahre Suro brauchen keine Meister. Kafei hatte keinen Lehrer und beherrscht die Elemente im Schlaf. Auch ich wurde nicht von einer Meisterin trainiert, nur von einer Wächterin. Ja, ich bin die Höchste der Weisen, aber ich war auch nur ein Kind, als ich auf der Flucht erfahren habe, woher ich meine telepathischen Fähigkeiten habe. Impa hat mich großgezogen. Sie hat die Rolle meiner ermordeten Mutter eingenommen und mich gelehrt, mich selbst zu lehren. Sie hat mir nicht gezeigt, wie ich die Elemente kontrollieren kann, sondern nur gesagt, worauf es ankommt. Nämlich Wille, Selbstvertrauen, Selbstbeherrschung, Vernunft, Einsicht und Einklang. Dir mangelt es an mindestens dreien. Und eines frage ich mich auch. Warum müsst ihr Männer euch immer gleich an die Gurgel gehen, wo es doch so viel einfacher ist, zu reden?"

„Diese Debatte, Zelda, hab ich schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben.", seufzte Link.

„Zelda?", kam es von Romani und Cremia, die sich leicht verängstigt hinter Anju verkrochen hatten.

„Da hat er Recht.", meinte Kafei. „Das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum wir immer weniger werden. Aber es bringt nichts. Sture Haudegen lassen sich nicht zähmen. Urol hat sich auch im Tod nicht verändert. Er blieb der selbe Aasgeier, bis er mit Majora unterging."

Die Prinzessin senkte nur leicht kopfschüttelnd den Blick und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Link ging auf sie zu, hob ihr Kinn an und sah ihr so direkt ihn die Augen, wie es vor ihm nur Impa getan hatte.

„Ich kann verstehen, was du fühlst. Ja, es war vielleicht nur der Anfang. Ich sehe die Zeichen, wenn ich sie auch nicht so genau erkenne oder deuten kann, wie du. Aber ich sehe sie. Wenn es wirklich erst der Anfang ist, müssen wir das tun, was Impa dich gelehrt hat. Du am allermeisten. Die Welt braucht dich. Das Universum braucht dich. Und was auch immer die Mächte des Bösen dir abverlangen, ich helfe dir, es durchzustehen."

Er nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme und legte seine rechte Wange an ihren Kopf, wobei sein niedergeschlagener Blick zu Kafei wandte, der ihm mit kaum erkennbarer Mimik zu verstehen gab, das Richtige getan zu haben. Nérimlath ging um die beiden herum und trat mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick vor Kafei. Dann fiel er vor ihm auf die Knie. Nur die beiden Männer verstanden den Sinn dahinter, da Zelda gerade zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, in Link's Schulter zu schluchzen. Kafei verzog die Lippen und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Für wie krank hältst du mich, Rim?", der Angesprochene sah nicht auf, sondern kauerte sich zusammen. „Steh auf, du Narr."

„Bitte. Ich verdiene es.", Zelda sah auf und traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Kafei – nein – ", hauchte sie.

„Das kannst du dir sparen, Zelda. Ich tu es sowieso nicht. Genau, hast du gehört, Rim? Ich werde es nicht tun. Da kannst du mich noch so sehr anflehen. Ich halte an den Traditionen, Gebräuchen und auch an vielen Regeln fest, aber ich bin kein Monster. Steh auf und geh Frühstücken, damit du auf andere Gedanken kommst.", er rührte sich nicht. „Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast und ich verzeihe dir. Ich hab in diesem Haus schon boshaftere Anschuldigungen über mich ergehen lassen müssen und Anidja nicht einmal ein Haar dafür gekrümmt.", endlich sah Rim zu ihm hoch, dicke Tränen in den Augen.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	10. Kapitel 10  Masken

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 10

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Tag 3, die Absolution - äh - *ggg* _VORSICHT! Twilight Princess Spoiler!_

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Nach der Winterpause melde ich mich endlich zurück!

Kurz zur Handlung: Sie knüpft mit hoffentlich nicht zu verwirrenden Eklärungen dort an, wo Kapitel 9 geendet hat. Dann geht's ans Eingemachte - sprich Maskenball. Manches mag vielleicht vorhersehbar sein, aber eine Sache überrascht mit Sicherheit, das kann ich sagen. Ach ja - und etwas wird besiegelt. Was das ist - selbst lesen. Es tauch eigentlich nur ein neuer Charakter kurz auf, der im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte noch etwas öfter mitwirken wird.

Ich bedanke mich hiermit nochmals bei allen, die mich bis jetzt in irgendeiner Form Feedback gegeben haben. Und an euch andere da draußen - ich sehe, was ihr tut! Wer eine Geschichte lesen kann, kann doch zumindest ein kleines Feedback dazu abgeben, oder? :(

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 16 - wegen Nacktheit, Shōnen-Ai / Yaoi (einer minderjährig(16)), Sex(zwar umschrieben aber dennoch) und einer ein bisschen "brutaleren" Action-Szene.

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Meine Leute sind meine, eh schon klar. ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 10 –

**Masken**

Dieses Frühstück hatte dem Hochzeitsmahl von Kafei und Anju in nichts nachgestanden. Erst gegen Ende war alles ein bisschen lockerer geworden und auch Romani hatte sich wieder einmal an Link's Seite gequetscht und bei jeder Gelegenheit versucht, ihm näher zu kommen. Diesmal hatte es ihm gereicht. Nach wiederholten Annäherungsversuchen hatte er sich zur fast allgemeinen Belustigung schlichtweg auf Kafei's Schoß gesetzt und von dort aus weitergegessen. Sogar Zelda hatte sich nach erstem Misstrauen wieder daran erinnert, was Link ihr über die Hochzeitsfeier erzählt hatte. Nachdem Romani ihn angejammert hatte, warum er nur so abweisend ihr gegenüber war, hatte er ihr sagen müssen, dass er vergeben war. Zwar hatte er nicht gesagt an wen, aber die mehrmalige Wiederholung des Wortes `_vergeben_´ hatte es dann doch irgendwann geschafft, dass sie die Hoffnung vorerst aufgab und ihn in Ruhe ließ.

Der Rest des Tages verlief eher hektisch. Anju und Kafei gingen ihren letzten Pflichten nach. Das Mittagessen war ein Kommen und Gehen. Danach erschien das Bürgermeisterpaar; Kafei wieder in seiner Alltagstracht und ungeschminkt; auch erst wieder bei einem viel zu kurzen Abendessen, während dem Anju's Schwester auftauchte und sie beide mit dem Drachen, der Stunden zuvor fast vor der Prinzessin gerettet werden hätte müssen, kurzerhand die Flucht ergriffen. Zelda hatte beim Kochen noch einen Auszucker gehabt und eine leere Pfanne nach Anidja geworfen, als sie schlimmer denn je über Kafei gelästert hatte. Link war irgendwie froh, dass es Zelda's Pfanne gewesen war und nicht das Küchenmesser in seiner Hand, denn das hätte getroffen. Link vermutete nur, dass ihr plötzliches Verlassen des Speisezimmers irgendetwas mit den von Zelda erwähnten Säbeln und ihren Kostümen zu tun hatte. Cremia und Romani, die den ganzen Tag im Gasthof geholfen hatten, folgten den drei anderen Frauen. Kafei's Kinder stürzten sich ohne viel Zeit zu vertrödeln ins Festgetümmel und ließen die drei Männer mit Zelda und der – Seniorengesellschaft – zurück. Zelda hatte über den ganzen Tag hinweg immer wieder versucht, Link näher zu kommen. Doch zu ihrem Pech hatte er ebenfalls wie sie und die Milchschwestern mitgeholfen und war immer genau dann zu einer Arbeit eingeteilt und von ihr weggelockt worden. Mit der Zeit merkte er, dass vor allem Dotour eine Vorliebe dafür entwickelt hatte, ihn für irgendwelche belanglosen Tätigkeiten zu missbrauchen. Das Altbürgermeisterpaar hatte zu Link's Verwunderung versucht, sich an allen Ecken und Enden nützlich zu machen. Anidja hatte den Feldwebel gespielt und Rim zu Cremia's Missfallen durch die Gegend kommandiert. Er jedoch hatte alles über sich ergehen. Link wusste inzwischen auch, dass Malon tatsächlich die Cousine von Romani und Cremia gewesen war. Ihre Mütter waren Zwillingsschwestern gewesen. Mittlerweile hatte Cremia, die Malon auch gekannt hatte, sich wieder einigermaßen von der Tatsache erholt, die sie Link nicht ganz glauben hatte können. Auch für ihn selbst war es noch immer recht schwer, dass die Rettung Terminas den Lauf der Geschichte so geändert hatte. Durch den Aufprall des Mondes waren irgendwelche unterirdischen Lavaströme geändert worden und somit das Erdbeben verhindert worden, was dank der Abwendung des Absturzes doch ausgebrochen war und eben auch Malon und Talon getötet hatte – zumindest war die Theorie mit den Lavaströmen die der Goronen und Zelda's. Da er bisher keine plausiblere Erklärung für das Erdbeben gehört hatte, nahm er diese hin und verbreitete sie auch beizeiten. Tatsache war jedenfalls, dass dieser damalige Eingriff in die Vergangenheit, die gesamte Zukunft geändert hatte. Auch wenn er zutiefst bedauerte, dass so viele hatten sterben müssen, so waren nun jene in Hyrule gestorben und nicht wie ursprünglich die in Termina. Es hatte immer nur die Wahl zwischen Toten und Toten gegeben, mit dem Unterschied, dass er nun manche kannte, die sterben hätten sollen und manche, die er zuvor gekannt hatte, tot waren. Aber Kafei war am Leben. So skrupellos es gegenüber den Toten klingen mochte, das war alles, was für Link momentan zählte.

So saß die reduzierte Gruppe nun beim Rest des Abendessens und Zelda verließ sie mit Rim schlussendlich, um sich umzuziehen. Auch erklärte sie sich im selben Atemzug bereit, Triri zu verschönern. Esra hatte sich schon vor dem Abendessen in Schale geworfen. Lediglich von ihrer Maske hatte sie noch nichts sehen lassen. Dotour folgte Zelda hinaus, mit den Vorwänden, sich doch noch verkleiden zu wollen und die Mädchenbande aus dem Badezimmer zu werfen. Esra wollte sich diesen Spaß nicht entgehen lassen. Übrig blieben also nur noch das verhinderte Liebespaar und einige Gäste. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und unterbrach das Schweigen des Duos. Das Gesicht einer Person tauchte auf, mit der Link überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Bei all dem Durcheinander hatte er völlig vergessen, sein Kostüm abzuholen.

„Da seid ihr ja! Was war'n los?", sang Ora, die nur wiederzuerkennen war, da sie ihre Maske hochhob – Link fand, dass sie wie eine Mischung aus Fee, Horror Kid und Kriegerin aussah.

„Tut mir echt leid.", jammerte Link und stand auf, Kafei kichernd auf den Fersen. „Ich hab komplett drauf vergessen."

„Hopp, hopp! Ydin steht draußn. Sie hat alles in 'nen Karren gepackt un' zugedeckt, damit's ja keiner sieht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgten sie der Designerin vors Rathaus. Ydin, selbst in einer kunterbunten Wachmannsrüstung, erzählte ihnen, dass sie den umständlichsten Umweg genommen hatte, um keine Treppen passieren zu müssen. Da sie es allerdings mit einem Lächeln erzählte, wusste Link, dass sie ihm nicht böse war. Dennoch überhäufte er sie mit Entschuldigungen, die sie alle abtat. Gemeinsam hievten sie den Schubkarren über die Treppe in den ersten Stock und legten die Rüstung aufs Ehebett. Dort verscheuchte Ydin ihre Mitarbeiterin mit dem Wagen. Bevor sie die Tür schloss, traute Link seinen Augen nicht. Eine Horde wild kichernder Gerudo-Frauen lief daran vorbei. Kafei sperrte ab und bat Link, ihm seine Sachen wiederzugeben. Aber anstatt ihm zu sagen oder gar zu zeigen, was sie waren, legte er die beiden Schachteln nur aufs Bett und begann Link auszuziehen. Es war ihm etwas peinlich, da Ydin im Raum war. Deshalb wollte er ihm helfen, doch Kafei schlug neckisch Link's Hände aus dem Weg und küsste ihn innigst, während er ihn weiter auszog. Link verstand es als Zeichen, dass Ydin von ihnen wusste und wurde entspannter. Er hatte diese unglaublich sinnlichen Lippen bereits so sehr vermisst, auch wenn es nur vierzehn Stunden gewesen waren. Kafei beendete den Kuss wieder und half Link mit dem Anziehen. Als er die Rüstung festgezurrt hatte, ging er zu seiner berühmtberüchtigten Kiste, während Link seine Kette umlegte, seine anderen Sachen zuerst in der grünen Mütze und seine Haare unter den anschließend ineinander gesteckten Mützen verstaute. Kafei kam mit einem kleinen, hohen Koffer, einem Tuch und einer Art Creme-Dose zurück und platzierte alles auf seinem Nachttisch. Link staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Freund den fast superlativen Schminkkoffer öffnete. Ydin hatte den Entwurf mitgenommen und legte ihn neben Kafei aufs Bett. Link stand so ruhig er nur konnte und beobachtete jede von Kafei's konzentrierten Bewegungen. Zuerst trug er eine dezente, schwarze Betonung der Augen auf, dann hob er mit Rouge die restlichen markanten Partien von Link's Gesicht zart hervor. Eine weiße Überpuder, nun folgten die farbigen Konturen für die andere Bemalung. Mit einem Pinsel und etwas Wasser, das er in eine Schale gezaubert hatte, füllte er die Flächen und verwischte die Farbe zuletzt mit den Fingern. Link genoss die warmen Streicheleinheiten bis aufs Letzte. Letzteres sollte ein erneuter Kuss sein, bevor Kafei ihm die sichtbaren Haare mit dem Mittel in der Dose einrieb und sie nach kurzer Trockenzeit ausbürstete. Dann schnallte er ihm nur noch das Schwert um und nickte. Erst jetzt ließ er Link vor den Standspiegel treten.

„Haben wir was vergessen?" fragte Ydin nur, doch Link schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihm auffiel, wie weich seine Haare dennoch fielen.

„Meine Augen waren vollkommen weiß. Aber ich will ja niemanden zu Tode erschrecken. Ich glaube, ich war auch viel größer, aber da ich mir da nicht ganz so sicher bin, ist das egal. Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen.", lächelte Link und gab Kafei einen Kuss auf die Wange. „So. Zeigst du mir jetzt dein Kostüm?"

„Nein.", grinste Kafei und fummelte unter seinen Haaren herum. „Kannst du den sicher für mich verwahren?", er zog den Anhänger mit dem blauen Stein unter seinem Hemd heraus und reichte ihn Link.

„Äh – ja. Sicher.", überlegte dieser und nahm ihn an sich.

„Danke. Und jetzt raus mit dir. Du siehst es früh genug."

„Wirfst du mich etwa hinaus?"

„Ja. Es ist mein Zimmer, mein Haus, meine Stadt und du gehörst mir auch. Ich werfe dich, wohin ich will. Und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, auf mich zu warten."

„Ja, ja. Ich geh ja schon.", gluckste Link und Ydin ließ ihn aus dem Raum, bevor sie die Tür wieder hinter ihm absperrte.

War das zu fassen? Seufzend starrte er den Anhänger einen Moment lang an, verstaute ihn aber dann unter seinen Mützen, ging nach unten und fand den Eingangsbereich recht belebt. Ora stand hinter Triri's Rollstuhl. Die alte Dame trug ihr schönstes Kleid, ein Traum in Orange-Gold, vermutlich ein Relikt aus alten Tagen. Ihre Maske passte sich in Sachen Farben und Formen an. Esra's blauroter Prunk war schon vorhin ein Augenschmaus gewesen, doch jetzt hatte sie mit Tüchern, Bändern und einer utopischen Vogelmaske noch eine Draufgabe gefunden. Kafei's Kinder hätten Ora's Kinder sein können, wobei Taya durch ihre Fuchsmaske doch ein wenig aus der Reihe tanzte. Rim's weite, schwarzviolette Robe ließ ihn wie ein Magier aussehen. Auch sein Gesicht war mit einer passenden Maske verdeckt. Zelda's rosa Kleid war zwar schlicht vom Schnitt, aber doch recht aufreizend und schillerte immens. Auf Schmuck hatte sie natürlich nicht verzichtet. Ihre feminine Halbmaske wurde durch Federn verziert. Ein Zora mit prunkvollem Schmuck an Knöcheln, Handgelenken und Stirn sowie die fünf, voll bewaffneten Gerudos standen ebenfalls dabei. Was allerdings eigenartig war, die Frauen hatten nicht ganz die Haarfarbe von Gerudos und auch blaue Augen. Ihre Ohren waren ebenfalls alles andere als typisch für Gerudos und sie waren verglichen mit allen Gerudos, die Link bis jetzt gesehen hatte, extrem blass. Eine stach vor allem heraus, da ihre Körpermaße recht ungewöhnlich für das kriegerische Volk waren. Anidja's Kostüm war grün, ihre beiden Töchter orange und violett, Cremia weiß und Romani knallrot – nicht nur ihr Gewand, sondern auch das, was oberhalb ihres Schleiers von ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen war. Plötzlich stürmte Zelda auf ihn zu. Sie hatte die Hände schon auf der Höhe seines Gesichtes, doch er konnte sie gerade noch abfangen und auf seine Rüstung lenken.

„Nicht anfassen."

„Was?"

„Das – ", er kniff die Augen zu. „Das ist nur Farbe."

„Farbe?"

„Es tut mir leid. Nein, das ist alles nicht echt. Aber wenn du dir meine Augen noch komplett weiß vorstellst, dann hätte ich genau so ausgesehen."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ich Idiot hab überhaupt nicht bedacht, dass die Maske hier nicht funktioniert."

„Aber – aber wie bist du dann – "

„Das war der Grund, warum ich immer verschwunden bin. Ora und Ydin haben mir das Leben gerettet. Kafei noch mehr. Er hat mir nicht nur die besten Künstler der Welt vorgestellt, sondern sich auch selbst als einer erwiesen. Die Bemalung ist einfach nur perfekt, oder? Und das Tollste, der Schmied hat seinen Beitrag geleistet. Geh ein Stück zurück.", er zog sein neues Schwert, was alle in Staunen versetzte. „Das ist mit Abstand das schönste Schwert, das ich je gesehen hab. Auch ist die Klinge fast so, wenn nicht genau so scharf wie das Original."

„Sind das – ich kenne diese Materialien.", hauchte Zelda. „Sie stammen aus Ikana. Aus den Bergen des Hinterlands, in der Nähe von Ordon. Die Mienen grenzen schon an die Wälder im Süden Hyrule's an. Die leichtesten und härtesten Metalle der Welt. Nur ein Schmied der Shiekah hätte eine solche Waffe schaffen können."

„Nun – er ist zwar keiner, aber er hat bei einem gelernt.", Zelda nickte.

„Aber es ist nicht gehärtet."

„Nicht?"

„Nein.", sie fuhr vorsichtig über die flache Seite. „Nein. Ein Meisterwerk, doch es wird nicht lange halten."

„Dachte ich mir. Hundert Schläge?"

„Ja. Sicher nicht mehr. In diesem Fall würde das Härten ganze zwei Tage dauern."

„Dann ist mir so einiges klar, warum er es so schnell fertig bekommen hat.", seufzte Link und steckte es vorsichtig zurück.

„Wenn du noch länger bleibst, könntest du es mit Silberstaub härten lassen. Aber er ist noch seltener als Goldstaub und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo man welchen herbekommt.", sagte der Zora und Link traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Dotour?", stutzte er.

„Hast du sonst schon einmal einen Zora mit roten Augen gesehen?", lachte dieser.

„Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Ein Prachtkostüm, oder?", er zog kurz am Stoff an seinem Bauch, welcher sich sofort wieder zurechtformte. „Und – von irgendwem muss mein Sohn das Schminken ja gelernt haben. Leider musste der Bart dran glauben."

„Ach ja – wo ist mein Mann eigentlich?", kam es von der orangen Gerudo und Link war froh, dass diese eine Sache zumindest für diese Nacht geklärt war.

„Er ist noch oben. Ydin ist bei ihm und hilft ihm mit seinem Kostüm."

„Was ist es? Was ist es?", sang Romani energisch.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. Er hat mich rausgeschmissen."

„Was?", kam es lachend von mehreren Seiten.

„Ja. Was weiß ich denn, was das sein soll, dass er so ein Geheimnis darum macht. Auf jeden Fall wollte er, dass ich keineswegs auf ihn warte. Also nehme ich an, hat er auch kein Interesse daran, jemanden von euch zu sehen, bevor er es für nötig hält."

„Diese Sturheit hat er von seiner Mutter.", seufzte Dotour. „Wir sollten uns ins Getümmel werfen."

Ein Getümmel war es wahrlich. Wenn hier schon so viele Leute waren, wie würde es dann erst um Mitternacht im Südviertel zugehen? Kafei hatte bezüglich der Gorman-Truppe nicht gelogen. Vom Südviertel her schallte fröhliche Tanzmusik. Auch am Ostplatz spielte ein altbekannter Mann mit seinem Leiherkasten, zu dessen Musik Tänzer und Feuerkünstler ihre Darbietungen lieferten. Alle Feiernden trugen teils aufwändige Kostüme und Masken. Link schämte sich irgendwie, dass er nicht ganz so maskiert war, aber trotzdem war er stolz auf seine Spontankleidung. Als sie an der Milchbar vorbeigingen, wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Schar stürmte hinein. Link hörte einen vertauten Musikstil und erkannte Lulu's Stimme. Sofort folgte er der Gruppe in die vollgestopfte Bar. Gerade noch konnten ihm die anderen folgen. Drinnen wurde es dadurch ziemlich eng. Sie schafften es ein Stück die Treppe hinunter, wo sie einen besseren Blick auf die Band hatten. Herr Barten hatte drei Kellner engagiert, die mit ihm hinter der Theke hin und her flitzten, um den Durst der Gäste rechtzeitig zu stillen. Von hier aus konnte er über die Absperrung vor der Bühne sehen. Davor hockten siebe kleine Zoras und wippten im Takt der Musik mit. Der neue Gitarrist, inzwischen schon eng mit der Band verschweißt, gab ein traumhaftes Solo zum Besten und die Menge jubelte. Gegen Ende des Liedes spielte er mit Japas regelrecht um die Wette, der zum Schluss den Refrain mit Lulu im Duett anstimmte. Anju erklärte Link, dass aufgrund der vielen Soli und Improvisationen sich die Live-Stücke der Indigo-Go's immer mehr als doppelt so lang dahinzogen, wie die Originalversionen. Link aber fand, dass sie dennoch nichts an Reiz verloren. Im Gegenteil. Sie bewiesen das enorme Talent der Musiker. Lulu's Stimme umfasste eine Bandbreite, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Nach dem siebten oder achten Lied legten sie eine kurze Pause ein. Auch Link brauchte dringend frische Luft und bahnte sich mit seinem Gefolge den Weg aus der Bar. Die kühlere Luft tat gut. Leider waren die Eingänge zur Südstadt ziemlich belebt. So teilte sich ihre Gruppe auf und Zelda verschwand mit Link und den falschen Gerudos in die Nordstadt. Dort wurde ein kleines aber aufwendig inszeniertes Theaterstück aufgeführt, das die Geschichte des Karnevals erzählte. Gegen Ende erblickte Link die Dekukönigin und ergriff die Flucht in die Passage. Die anderen Frauen merkten es und folgten ihm etwas verwirrt nach West-Unruh, wo die Rosa-Schwestern mit sieben weiteren Frauen tanzten. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, auf den Hauptplatz durchzukommen, zeigte die Turmuhr bereits nach halb Zwölf. Der gesamte Platz war eine einzige Tanzfläche. Vor dem Holzturm, von dem aus ein gigantisch hoher Steg mit Geländer in den Himmel ragte, spielte eine bunt gekleidete und multikulturelle Truppe mit den seltsamsten Instrumenten. Die Menge selbst tanzte zwischen den geschmückten Marktständen; unter denen die Kisten entfernt worden waren; und vier verstrebten Holzpfeilern, die später den Steg zum Uhrturm tragen sollten. Der Holzturm war zusätzlich durch einen weiteren, abgesicherten und momentan gesperrten Steg mit dem Aufgang zum Waschplatz verbunden.

„Ist das ein Kleid!", kam es von Anidja.

„Himmlisch.", schwärmte Cremia.

Link und auch die anderen Frauen folgten ihren Blicken. Eine wunderschöne Frau in einem rosa, weiß und goldenen, bodenstreifenden, prachtvollen Kleid mit hellblauen Bändern stach aus der Masse heraus. Das Kleid war über und über; doch nicht aufdringlich; mit Perlen und Seidenfäden bestickt und um den Oberkörper knalleng, ab der Hüfte aber weit ausladend. Die Enge des Oberteils betonte ihr Decolleté, auf dem ein zartes Geschmeide ruhte, extrem. Der Schmuck war golden, filigran und wurde durch glitzernde, rosa und blaue Steinchen verziert. Sie trug noch passende Ohrringe und einen Ring am rechten Ringfinger. Die Ärmel des schulterfreien Kleides waren an den Oberarmen bauschig und an den Ellenbogen abgenäht. Darunter verliefen sie in weit schwingenden, weißen aber farblich dazupassend bestickten Trompeten. Ihre Haare wurden zur Gänze durch einen bestickten, zartblauen Schleier eingefangen, der ihr weit bis unter die Hüften reichte. Von ihrem Kopf waren lediglich die Ohren, sowie die Partien ab den Wangen zu sehen, da sie eine glitzernde Maske trug. Ihre sinnlichen Lippen und die Wangen wurden durch ein zartes Rosa betont. Sie hatte sichtliche Freude am Tanzen und, wie Link nach einer Weile des Beobachtens feststellte, am flirten mit allen männlichen Lebewesen, die ihr unterkamen. Auch analysierte er seine Begleiterinnen, die nur fasziniert, ja fast neidisch, dem eleganten Wesen nachstarrten. Sie hatte etwas von einer Prinzessin, dachte Link und wusste, dass er mit seinen Gedanken nicht alleine war. Irgendwie schien sie ihm aber bekannt vorzukommen.

„Ich glaube, ich muss zu ihr gehen und sie fragen, wo sie das Teil gekauft hat.", hauchte Anju-Sorrei und ihre Schwester stimmte ihr nickend zu.

„Man muss zugeben, sie hat nicht gerade viel.", kicherte Zelda und alle lachten, als sie ihre eigenen Brüste in die Höhe hob, um zu verdeutlichen, was sie meinte. „Aber das was sie hat, weiß sie durchaus in Szene zu setzen."

„Ha! Da seid ihr ja!", der andere Teil der Gruppe hatte sie gefunden.

„Ach – ja.", lachte Esra. „Die haben wir schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet. Außer mit Dotour hat sie wahrscheinlich schon mit allen Männern getanzt. Und wie sie reinbalzt – ich glaube, sie hat eine Ehrung als Königin des Festes verdient. Ein reizendes Mädchen."

„Wohl eher aufreizend.", lachte Rim.

„Ja. Das auch."

„Aber sie ist gar nicht so aufdringlich.", bemerkte Link. „Sie flirtet nur."

„Und wie.", grinste Dotour.

„Und das Kleid ist diesem göttlichen Wesen würdig.", seufzte Ydin. „Es hätte glatt von mir sein können."

„Wo ist Kafei hin?", fragte Cremia.

„Habt ihr ihn auch noch nicht gesehen?", fragte Ydin entgegen. „Ihr seid ja wirklich blind. Aber bitte. Spätestens bei seiner Rede dann."

Plötzlich entdeckte Link ein anderes, bekanntes Gesicht in der Menge. Auch sie musste ihn entdeckt haben, da sie ihm kurz zulächelte. Es war jene weniger verhüllt gewesene der drei Frauen, die er zwei Tage zuvor im Rathaus gesehen hatte. Sie war wieder gleich gekleidet. Er wollte schon losstürmen, doch Zelda packte ihn am Arm und deutete auf eine andere Person. Der Schillernde Blickfang kam auf sie zustolziert. Um genau zu sein, direkt auf ihn.

„Kann das möglich sein?", sie hatte eine recht liebliche, vergnügte Stimme, überlegte Link. „Ein Gesicht, dessen Besitzer noch nicht mit mir getanzt hat?", sie trat vor ihn und machte einen Knicks. „Wenn Ihr erlaubt, mein Herr? Die Nacht ist noch jung und die Tanzenslust hat von mir Besitz ergriffen."

„Na los.", zischte Zelda und drängte den perplexen Link auf die Fremde zu.

„I-i-ich kann nicht tanzen – ", stotterte dieser, nicht sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee war und erhielt ein herzergreifendes Lachen, nicht nur von jener, die ihn aufgefordert hatte.

„Natürlich kannst du tanzen.", kicherte Zelda. „Alle können das. Wenn du nicht gehst, gehe ich. Rein um dieses Kleid berühren zu dürfen. Also los. Oder willst du eine Dame abservieren?"

„Ich – äh – nein – ich – "

„Na eben.", lächelte die schöne Frau und reichte ihm die Hand. „Wenn du willst, führe ich auch."

Als sich ihre Hände berührten und er Hals über Kopf in die tanzende Menge gezogen wurde, fand er seine Vermutung bestätigt. Er kannte diese Frau. Sogar sehr gut. Etwa in der Mitte zwischen den uhrturmnahen Unterständen zog sie ihn an sich und richtete seine planlosen Arme zurecht. Er hatte auf dem Weg dorthin versucht, die Schritte der anderen zu studieren. Doch irgendwie tanzte jedes Paar anders. Das Lied war zu Ende. Gleich darauf begann ein neues, zu Link's Erleichterung langsameres Stück.

„Was ist los?", kicherte sein Gegenüber, das irgendwie gleich groß wie er war. „Warum so schüchtern?"

„Kann es sein, dass ich weiß, wer du bist?", er wurde bereits in die ersten Drehungen gezogen und war selbst erstaunt, dass er kaum Probleme mit dem Schritthalten hatte.

„Vielleicht?", lächelte sie. „Vielleicht auch nicht?", erst auf diese Nähe leuchteten die blutroten Augen durch die Maske hindurch. „Was? Gefällt dir was du siehst?"

„Und ob.", kicherte Link verlegen.

„Alle fragen sich nur, wo der Bürgermeister ist. Sie sagen, es wird bald Zeit für seine Rede. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Vielleicht?", konterte Link. „Vielleicht auch nicht? Weißt du, dass alle Frauen neidisch auf dein Kleid sind?"

„Tatsächlich? Bis jetzt waren nur alle Männer aufeinander neidisch. Zumindest bis sie selbst mit mir tanzen durften.", Link sah kurz zu seinen Leuten, welche ihn allesamt träumerisch beobachteten. „Die holde Maid an deiner Seite hatte ja keine Einwände, dass ich dich entführt habe."

„Oh – auch sie ist neidisch auf dich."

„Faszinierend. Wenn sie nur wüsste.", bekam Link ein weiteres, hohes Kichern zu hören und wurde langsam unmittelbar vor dem Uhrturm zum Stillstand gebracht, obwohl das Lied noch etwas andauerte.

„Was ist los, Kafei?"

„Sch! Nicht so laut.", gluckste er gerade hörbar in seiner normalen Stimmlage und legte seine Hände auf Link's Brust, während dieser ihn leicht in die Arme schloss. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich liebe dich."

Ungeachtet aller Beobachter holte er Link in einen minutenlangen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der sie beide alles um sich vergessen ließ. Mitten im nächsten Lied trennte Kafei ihre Lippen plötzlich, fuhr Link verträumt durch die Haare und platzierte einen letzten, kleinen, sanften Kuss.

„Hast du den Bürgermeister gesehen?", sagte er wieder mit verstellter Stimme. „Es ist bald so weit. Wenn er nicht gleich auftaucht, verpasst er seine Rede. Ich denke, ich werde nach ihm suchen lassen."

„Was? Was hast du – ?"

Kafei antwortete mit einem breiten Grinsen und verschwand in Richtung Osten, zum oberen Durchgang. An der kleinen Rampe war eine Wache postiert, mit der er ein fragwürdig wirkendes Gespräch begann. Link konnte allerdings nicht hören, was sie sagten. Stattdessen spürte er mehrere Hände auf seinen Schultern. Seine ganze Meute war zu ihm geeilt, um ihn zu bewundern. Sogar Zelda nahm ihm nichts übel.

„Und? Wie war es?", hauchte sie neugierig.

„Süß.", überlegte Link. „Der Lippenstift war irgendwie – fruchtig."

„Du verdammter Glückspilz.", seufzte Cremia und die beiden Anju's nickten zustimmend.

„Was – was macht sie jetzt?", stockte Anidja, als Kafei sich von der Wache auf das Vordach helfen ließ.

„Nicht doch.", jammerte Dotour leise. „Was machst du denn? Nicht in diesem Kleid.", Link verstand, dass er seinen Sohn schon längst erkannt hatte.

Dieser stellte sich in der Mitte der Plattform zurecht und versuchte durch sehr überzeugend feminine Armbewegungen die Aufmerksamkeit der Musiker zu erlangen, damit sie ihre Darbietung beendeten. Wenn auch abrupt, rissen sie das Stück ab. Nun war es an Kafei, die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen auf sich zu lenken. Der Platz war voll, wie er voller nicht hätte sein können, weil sich inzwischen aus den anderen Teilen der Stadt, Leute hineingedrängt hatten. Allerdings war es aufgrund seiner Position und dem glitzernden, wuchtigen Kleid nicht allzu schwer, erneut zum Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu werden.

„Könnten bitte alle herhören?", so laut es ging, sprach er die Menge mit verstellter Stimme an. „Gut – danke. Wir haben hier ein kleines Problem. Hat jemand den Bürgermeister gesehen?", ein fragendes Raunen ging durch die Masse und unzählige Köpfe begannen zu suchen. „Nicht? Aber es ist Zeit für seine Rede. Hat jemand – nein? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Aber egal. Ich hoffe, es stört niemanden, wenn ich inzwischen übernehme?", der gesamte Platz lachte schallend. „Ich sehe das als Freigabe, also hoffen wir, dass ich es im Blut habe und nichts vermassle. Gut. Also – als erstes möchte ich mich bei allen Damen entschuldigen, falls ich ihren geliebten Begleitern etwas zu nahe getreten bin. Ich wollte keineswegs irgendwelche Beziehungen ruinieren. Auch sollten Sie Ihren Männern nicht böse sein, wenn sie sich mir ergeben haben. Es sind doch auch nur Männer.", er legte eine weitere Lachpause ein. „Also – wo fange ich am besten an? Ja. Der Karneval der Zeit. Ich selbst bin nicht von hier, daher musste ich mir mein Wissen binnen kürzester Zeit erarbeiten. Wie ich gehört habe, war diese Stadt vor exakt sieben Jahren genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie jetzt ist. Sie war wie ausgestorben, weil einer unserer Monde ebenfalls mitfeiern wollte.", er wandte den Blick kurz zum Himmel. „Aber ich denke, ihm wurde eine Lektion erteilt und er feiert wieder dort, wo er hingehört. Nun gut. Zum Karneval an sich. Es ist ein Fest der Freude, der Freude darüber, dass es Leben gibt. Genau dieses Leben feiern wir heute, denke ich. Wir kleiden uns in allerhand prachtvolle Stoffe; nehmt euch ein Beispiel an mir; verhüllen unsere Gesichter mit Masken und baden in der Menge, teils erkannt, teils unerkannt. Aber warum tragen wir Masken? Wir tragen sie, um jemand anders zu sein, als wir sind. Wir täuschen eine andere Identität vor. Doch tun wir das nur zum Karneval? Ich denke jeder und jede Einzelne von uns weiß, dass dem nicht so ist. Wir tragen jeden Tag unsere Masken, viele von uns haben unzählige. Wir tragen sie, um unser wahres Selbst zu verbergen. Wir tragen Masken um uns zu schützen und um andere zu schützen. Wir alle tun das, Tag für Tag. Ein Beispiel – was macht eine tolle Frau aus? Weiß es jemand?", er tat genau das, was Zelda zuvor getan hatte. „Socken.", noch schallenderes Gelächter erfüllte die Südstadt und er hatte echte Schwierigkeiten, sich wieder Gehör zu verschaffen. „Ja, Tag für Tag, Jahr ein, Jahr aus. Dabei vergessen wir jedoch eines – es gibt in unserem Kreis jene, die in der Lage sind, unsere Tarnung zu durchschauen. Bei manchen sind es viele, bei anderen nur eine Hand voll oder gar nur eine Person. Wie viele es sind, ist nicht wichtig, Hauptsache sie sind da und wir erkennen sie als solche. Es sind genau diese Personen, denen wir wirklich vertrauen können. Sie sind es, in deren Hände wir manchmal durchaus sogar Teile unseres Schicksals legen dürfen. Es sind die, die uns lieben, so wie wir sind. Sie erkennen uns unter jeder Maske, unter jeder Verkleidung. Und es macht ihnen nichts aus, das wir unsere wahre Identität verleugnen. Denn sie lieben uns so sehr und alles an uns, dass es ihnen egal ist, wie sehr wir uns verstellen. Sie erkennen uns immer. Für sie feiern wir heute. Denn wie gesagt, sie lieben uns immer, egal ob mit – ", er schob seine Maske mitsamt Schleier nach hinten herunter und beendete den Satz in seiner eigenen Stimme, „Oder ohne Maske. Und dafür sollten wir dankbar sein."

Nachdem sich das erste Staunen gelegt hatte, brach der gesamte Platz in tosenden Applaus aus und zauberte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf Kafei's Lippen. Mit einem kurzen, verspielten Knicks bedankte er sich bei der Menge. Link war den Tränen nahe. Interessiert beobachtete er die Leute um sich. Dotour johlte, klatschte und Pfiff freudig. Seine Frau klatschte ebenfalls, aber zögernd fasziniert darüber, dass es ihr Stiefsohn war, der in diesem wunderschönen Kleid steckte. Die anderen Frauen standen nur da und starrten Kafei perplex an. Anju-Anila hatte ihren Mann anscheinend auch schon früher enttarnt, denn sie lächelte nur zu ihm empor. Der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter gefiel Link aber nicht ganz. Ihre Verblüfftheit wandelte sich nach und nach zu offensichtlicher Wut. Kafei sah über die linke Schulter auf die Uhr und brachte die Menge zum Schweigen.

„Himmel, wie die Zeit verfliegt. Wer hilft mir beim Zählen?", er wartete kurz ab. „Zehn – neun – acht – ", fast der gesamte Platz stieg ein, nur Anidja verschwand plötzlich nach Süden aus der Sicht. „Fünf – vier – drei – ", Link sah, wie Kafei jemandem zu seiner Linken ein Zeichen gab, „Zwei – eins – "

Der Lärm der nun ausbrach war überwältigend. Der Platz bebte fast unter dem Jubel, als die Uhr auf Mitternacht rückte, die Glocke läutete, das gigantische Feuerwerk losging, das Tor sich öffnete und anschließend langsam die Brücke zum Uhrturm niedergelassen wurde. Kaum war dies geschehen, stürmte eine massige Frau in knappem Gerudo-Kostüm über den Steg, auf Kafei zu und verpasste ihm mit solcher Wucht eine Ohrfeige, dass es ihn fast herunterriss. Genau so schlagartig legte sich Stille über den Platz, nur gestört von einigen getuschelten Fragen der Gemeinschaft, nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Du!", wütete Anidja, doch ihre Tochter zeigte plötzlich was in ihr steckte.

Kafei's Frau kletterte gleich geschickt wie ihre eigene Tochter auf den Marktstand neben sich, sprang vom Dach und landete nach einer Rolle mit gezückten Säbeln zwischen ihrer mit einem Mal geschockten Mutter und Kafei, der sich die linke Wange hielt.

„Du auch!", ihr Ton war nicht minder kalt, als sie Anidja einen der Säbel an die Kehle hielt, während sie den Schleier auf einer Seite löste, sogleich aber auch mit dem anderen Säbel in Angriffsposition ging. „Wage es ja nicht."

„Anju! Was tust du da?"

„Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat?"

„Ich habe _gesehn_, was er getan hat.", ihre Wut kam wieder zurück.

„Ja. Und ich auch. Wir alle haben es gesehen und vermutlich noch viele andere. Aber ich frage dich, hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat?"

„Kommt darauf an, welchen Teil seiner Beichte du meinst."

„Du weißt, welchen Teil ich meine. Es ist mir egal, wie viele Masken er trägt, ja? Denn ich liebe ihn – und sie. Egal ob mit oder ohne Maske. Und wenn du das nach so vielen Jahren noch immer nicht kapierst, tust du mir aufrichtig leid."

„Anju – "

„Ich bin seine Frau und liebe ihn mehr als du jemals jemanden geliebt hast. Und ich bemitleide dich für deine Unfähigkeit zur Akzeptanz. Wenn du ihn schon nicht so akzeptieren kannst, wie er ist, dann lass ihn wenigstens in Ruhe."

„Anju! Siehst du denn nicht, was er ist? Siehst du denn nicht, wie er dich benutzt und auch noch hintergeht?"

„Ausgerechnet du sagst das. Muss ich dich an Grog erinnern? Und siehst _du_ denn nicht, wie Kafei wirklich ist?", konterte sie. „Du willst es gar nicht sehen. Du, in deiner kleinen, engstirnigen, mit Vorurteilen plakatierten Welt. Entweder du machst die Augen auf oder du lässt ihn in Ruhe. Er hat weder dir noch sonst jemandem etwas getan und doch tyrannisierst du ihn bis aufs Letzte. Mir reicht es endgültig. Entweder du akzeptierst ihn wie er ist, lässt ihn in Ruhe oder du bist nicht länger Teil meiner Familie."

Nun war es totenstill. Kafei hatte aber im Moment größere Sorgen als seine Schwiegermutter. Link sah, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er spürte auch selbst, das etwas nicht stimmte. Zelda, Rim, Dotour und die beiden Kinder wurden ebenfalls unruhig. Kafei blickte nur hektisch umher, die pure Angst ins Gesicht gebrannt. Sein Atem wurde schneller und seine Augen richteten sich verzweifelt auf etwas zu seiner Linken, das niemand sehen konnte. Dann geschah alles schnell. Irgendetwas durchfuhr ihn. Er stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts, die Maske entglitt seiner Hand und er fiel leblos von der Plattform. Link reagierte noch rechtzeitig und fing ihn auf die Knie fallend auf, als die Menge geschockt Platz machte. Anju schnellte herum, sprang verzweifelt zu ihnen und ließ ihre Säbel achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Auch Zelda und Ydin waren zur Stelle. Zelda kniete sich Link gegenüber an Kafei's Brust.

„Ich wusste, ich hätte das Kleid nicht so eng schnüren dürfen."

„Nein.", hauchte Link und starrte auf Kafei's geschlossene Augen und den leicht offenen Mund.

„Das war nicht das Kleid!", jammerte Zelda, auch die anderen hatten sich um sie versammelt, als sie ihre eigene Maske vom Gesicht riss, Kafei's Augenlider anhob und verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte. „Bleibt weg von ihm. Bitte. Link. Leg seinen Kopf in deinen Schoß, halt ihn vorsichtig an der Stirn fest und auch seine rechte Hand. Anju – du die andere. Ydin. Halt seine Beine auf den Boden."

„Was war das? Was hat ihn da angefallen?", zitterte Link.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwas Böses. Es ist in ihm – und irgendwo um uns. Ich spüre es. Aber ich denke, ich weiß woher es stammt."

Sie atmete tief durch und rieb die Handflächen aneinander, welche sie dann knapp über Kafei's Brust schweben ließ. Nun schloss sie die Augen und begann Worte in einer völlig fremdartigen Sprache zu sprechen. Link hatte schon viele Sprachen gehört, doch diese glich keiner von ihnen auch nur annähernd. Allerdings hatte er etwas Ähnliches zwei Tage zuvor vernommen. Sie wirkte exotisch, war sehr betont und leicht abgehakt. Die tiefen Selbstlaute waren teilweise in die Länge gezogen. Zelda's Stimme schien leicht zu hallen. Er spürte, wie etwas, das sie beobachtete, öfters seinen Standpunkt wechselte. Zelda sprach immer wieder die selben Sätze. Immer wieder, doch nichts geschah. Plötzlich stürmte eine andere Frau auf sie zu und kniete sich links neben die Prinzessin. Es war eben jene mysteriöse Frau mit den orangen Haaren und der türkis-schwarzen Hautfarbe. Zelda sah kurz verzweifelt zu ihr auf, unterbrach die Formeln aber nicht. Die andere Frau stieg auf die selbe Art auf ihre Beschwörungen ein. Endlich tat sich etwas, wenn auch nicht das, was Link sich gewünscht hatte, aber zumindest das, was er erwartet hatte. Kafei begann, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen, heftig zu zittern und rang nach Luft. Link versuchte so gut es ging, ihn festzuhalten. Auch Anju und Ydin taten ihr Bestes. Die beiden anderen Frauen zogen etwas Rotes, Waberndes aus Kafei's Brust heraus, der sofort wieder regungslos zusammenbrach. Die anscheinend Materielose Kugel wirkte wie tänzelnde Flammen und pulsierte leicht. Die Unbekannte entfernte ihre Hände mit einem Schmerzensschrei und rieb sie, in der Hoffnung, es würde ihren Schmerz lindern. Zelda war zu neben sich, um den Schmerz zu registrieren, als es ihre rechte Hand zu befallen begann.

„Was ist da?", kam es nicht nur von Link.

„Schnell. Gib mir einen Lichtpfeil.", bettelte Zelda. „Bitte.", so schnell er konnte, zog er einen unter seiner Mütze hervor und reichte ihn ihr. „Nicht hinsehen. Alle. Bitte."

Doch sie konnte niemanden davon abhalten. Sie presste die Lippen und blutroten glühenden Augen zusammen, zog auf und rammte sich den Pfeil mit vollster Wucht in die rechte Handfläche. Ihr eigener Aufschrei wurde von einem trommelfellzerreißenden, abnormalen Kreischen übertönt, als der Pfeil in Millionen grelle Funken zerstob und sich mit dem Schimmer auflöste. Keuchend ballte sie die Hand zu einer Faust und Link sah, wie sich das Loch in ihr wieder makellos schloss. Dann folgte er ihrem in der Luft umherschnellenden Blick, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Ein heftiger Windstoß fuhr über die aufschreiende Menge und sie. Die Fremde rappelte sich panisch auf und ergriff angsterfüllt die Flucht. Zelda's eigene Angst wich einer jähen Entschlossenheit. Sie stemmte sich hoch, kletterte auf die Plattform von der Kafei gefallen war, ging ein Stück auf die Brücke und lauschte über die vor Angst schweigende Menge hinweg.

„Wahrheitslinse?", war alles, was Link herausbrachte.

„Nein. Ich finde dieses Biest auch so. Aber danke."

Als sie sah, dass Anidja noch immer am Steg kniete, streckte sie ihren Arm nach der verwirrten Frau aus und lies sie sacht auf den Boden schweben. Nun tat sie genau das, was Kafei getan hatte, als er den Felsbrocken weggefegt hatte, allerdings mit anderer Wirkung. Langsam bildete sich ein Windstrudel um sie, der, je schneller er sich drehte, zu Licht wurde und sich dann sanft über sie legte. Sie hielt nun einen goldenen Bogen in der linken Hand und ein langes, dünnes, Silberschwert mit goldenem Griff in der rechten. Das Schwert legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden, holte einen Lichtpfeil aus dem Nichts und spannte ihn ein. Tief atmend schloss sie abermals die Augen. Sie spannte den Bogen, zielte und schoss, etwas nach oben geneigt, direkt über den Steg. Mit einem weiteren, markerschütternden Kreischen fiel etwas Großes, Grauschwarzes aus der Luft und blieb keuchend auf der Brücke liegen. Die Kreatur wirkte genauso materielos wie das, wovon die beiden Frauen Kafei befreit hatten. Es verdichtete sich. Link wusste, dass es nicht aus ihrer Welt stammte. Vor dem Gesicht trug es eine silbergraue Maske mit einem seltsamen schwarzen Zeichen, hinter der Tentakel hervorschlängelten. Sein ganzer, dunkelgrauer Körper schien mit schwarzen, geometrischen Linien übersäht. Auf der Brust schimmerten sie so rot wie die Essenz, die Zelda zerstört hatte. Am markantesten waren jedoch seine langen Arme und Beine. Auf allen Vieren schlich es auf Zelda zu, die einen weiteren Pfeil einspannte. Das Wesen stürmte los, sprang ab, Zelda rollte sich gekonnt unter ihm durch und schoss es mit dem Pfeil erneut herab. Diesmal blieb es, sich vor Schmerzen windend, zwischen der Gruppe um Kafei und dem Unterstand liegen. Zelda sog den Bogen durch ihre Hand, packte ihr Schwert im Lauf, sprang aufziehend mit einem Satz über sie alle hinweg und rammte der Kreatur ihr Schwert in die Stelle, wo man normalerweise ein Herz vermutet hätte. Das Kreischen, das die Schattenkreatur dabei ausstieß, war lauter als alles andere zuvor und ließ viele sich die Hände auf die Ohren schlagen. Es wand sich noch einmal hin und her, bevor es sich in schwarze, rechteckige Flitter auflöste, die an den Rändern teilweise türkis schimmerten. Sie schnellten in die Luft, bildeten eine schwarze Fläche mit eben jenen Formen, die Link zuvor auf der Haut gesehen hatte, verformten sich zu einen Strudel und verschwanden. Zudem hatte es einen weiteren, roten Hauch übrig gelassen, der sich langsam auflöste und einen kleinen, hellen Lichtschimmer auf dem Boden zurückließ. Alles sah zu diesem kleinen Licht, das sich erhob, auf Kafei zuschwebte und sich sanft auf seine Brust legte, wo es eins mit ihm wurde. Kafei's Atem wurde deutlicher. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und Link fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, so wie die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Kafei sah zu ihm auf und – lächelte, wenn auch etwas benommen.

„Du – du hast mich – aufgefangen.", hauchte er.

„Ja. Das habe ich.", lächelte Link zurück, zog ihn auf seine Arme hoch und schmiegte sich mit einem zarten Kuss kurz an seine Stirn. „Weißt du was passiert ist?", Kafei nickte.

„Ein Wesen der Schattenwelt hat einen Teil meiner Seele gegen einen Teil seiner Seele getauscht."

„S-seele?", stockte Link und Zelda nickte, als sie sich an ihren vorherigen Platz setzte, während Dotour an Kafei's Stirnseite Platz nahm.

„Ja. Ich sag dir. Das fühlt sich grauenvoll an.", lachte Kafei zaghaft aber dennoch, hob die Hand und strich Link über die rechte Wange. „Am Anfang hatte ich Angst. Aber dann warst du da. Und auch du – ", er sah zu Anju, die unter Tränen lächelte und ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „Dann wusste ich, dass alles nur halb so schlimm werden würde. Und Zelda – danke."

„Nicht der Rede wert."

„Doch. Bedank dich auch bei ihr, falls du sie wiedersehen solltest."

„Das mache ich."

„Wer war sie?", fragte Link, Kafei's dunkelblaue Wimperntusche und rosa-goldenen Lidschatten bemerkend.

„Nicht hier. Hier sind zu viele Leute."

„Papa?", fragte Taya. „Hat es dir was getan?"

„Es war halb so wild, mein Schatz.", lächelte Kafei und schaffte es, sich aufzusetzen, Link ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Armen.

„Weißt du, du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin.", kicherte seine Tochter.

„Danke.", lachte er. „Ja.", auch Dotour schlang seine Arme um ihn.

„Sie hat Recht.", schmunzelte er und küsste ihn mitten auf den Kopf. „Wenn du schon nicht König von Ikana sein willst, warum dann nicht Königin?"

„Lekunim.", fauchte Kafei.

„Papa!", schimpften seine Kinder.

„Tha? Wie redest du mit deinem alten Herrn?"

„Nish triminesku áretija.", was auch immer das heißen mochte, dachte Link. „Tolles Kostüm, auch. Und – ", er sah zu Anju, „Heiß. Solltest du öfter tragen. Im Büro und so."

„Ach halt die Klappe.", lachte sie und küsste ihn. „Mh.", sie löste den Kuss wieder. „Du hattest Recht, Link. Fruchtig.", nun lachten alle, die das gehört hatten. „Sag mal – wessen Lippenstift ist das?"

„Meiner.", grinste Kafei stolz. „Alles meins."

„Und in den nächsten drei Jahren können wir uns kein weiteres Kind mehr leisten, wie?", sie tippte ihm auf das Kleid.

„Macht so viele Kinder, wie ihr wollt.", sagte Ydin. „Es war ein Geschenk."

„Ge- Geschenk?", gluckste Link. „Warum hast du dann so einen Aufstand gemacht?"

„Hab ich doch gar nicht. Nur der Schmuck war nicht gerade billig.

„Er wusste nicht, für wen es ist, oder?", dämmerte es Link.

„Nein. Könntet ihr mich nur für einen kurzen Moment loslassen, damit ich aufstehen kann?"

Los ließen sie ihn zwar nicht, aber zumindest halfen sie ihm beim Aufstehen, was auch nötig war.

„So. Das hätten wir.", kicherte er. „Will jemand tanzen?", sein Name ertönte entrüstet rund um ihn. „Was? Es ist Karneval."

„Du wurdest angegriffen.", mahnte Anju.

„Na und? Ich hab's überlebt. Ist das nicht ein Grund zum Tanzen? Kommt schon. Lasst uns Karneval feiern. Wo ist meine Maske?"

„Hier.", Anidja trat mit der Maske und dem Schleier behutsam in den Händen, an ihn heran, etwas wie Reue im Gesicht. „Du bist wahrlich ein Kind des Sonnenscheins. Anju ist gut bei dir aufgehoben. Auch Link. Wenn du willst und wenn sie wollen, darfst du sie gerne an deiner Seite haben. Ich kenne meine Töchter ohnehin nicht auch nur annähernd so sehr wie ich sollte. Das habe ich jetzt erkannt und sollte nicht über dich urteilen, wo ich dich noch weniger kenne. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen. Wenn nicht, muss ich wohl damit leben. Aber diesen Preis bin ich bereit zu zahlen, um meine Tochter lächeln zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es keine Maske ist.", Kafei nahm zu Tränen gerührt seine Habseligkeiten an sich und fiel seiner Schwiegermutter um den Hals, welche ihm leicht irritiert den Rücken tätschelte.

„Oma?", kam es von Taya und die beiden ließen einander los.

„Ja?"

„Darf ich mich für Papa an dir rächen?"

„Äh – "

„Taya – also – das – ", stammelte Kafei.

„Du bist die fetteste Gerudo, die ich je gesehen hab.", damit erntete sie einiges an Gelächter, selbst von der Angesprochenen.

„Damit könntest du Recht haben.", schmunzelte Anidja, nachdem alle fertiggelacht hatten. „Dabei bin ich nicht einmal eine echte Gerudo."

„Trotzdem.", grinste Taya.

„Gut.", lächelte Kafei und drückte Link die Maske und den Schleier in die Hände. „Du verzeihst? Ich möchte auch einmal mit meiner Frau tanzen, jetzt, wo sie es offiziell sein darf. Musik, bitte!", rief er gen Süden.

„Aber nur, wenn ich führen darf.", lächelte Anju schelmisch, als die Musikanten ein fröhliches Lied anstimmten. „Ich bin die mit der Hose."

„Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, gerne."

„Könnte irgendwer meine Säbel aus dem Weg schaffen?"

„Schon längst erledigt.", sagte Cremia, die sie in den Händen hielt.

„Meine Güte!", erschrak Zelda, ließ ihr Schwert verschwinden und hob hastig ihre eigene Maske vom Boden auf, die sie sich, wenn auch etwas achtlos, wie ein Krönchen aufsetzte, als das Ehepaar bereits beschwingt zu tanzen begann.

„Du erlaubst?", lächelte Link und reichte ihr die Hand.

„I-i-ich kann nicht tanzen – ", stotterte nun sie, ernst und mit weit geöffneten, wieder blauen Augen.

„Natürlich kannst du tanzen.", kicherte Link. „Alle können das. Ich hab ja auch nicht geglaubt, dass es so einfach ist. Komm. Ich zeig's dir."

Während Anju an ihr vorbeiglitt, steckte Cremia gekonnt ihre Säbel zurück in die Halterungen auf dem Rücken. Dann schnappte sie sich Rim und viele weitere stiegen in den Tanz ein. Esra und Dotour fegten regelrecht über die Pflastersteine, wohl hauptsächlich durch Esra's Masse. Taya und Juro hüpften mehr, als dass sie tanzten. Auch Anidja und Anju-Sorrei wurden von jemandem aufgefordert. Ora machte das beste aus Triri's körperlicher Verfassung, ganz zum Wohlgefallen der alten Dame. Ydin klapperte mit einem weiteren, bunten Soldaten namens Frano über den Platz. Nur Romani blieb für das erste Lied enttäuscht unbeachtet. Als das nächste begann, sah Link, wie ein Junge in ihrem Alter an sie herantrat. Er hatte mausgraue Haare und trug eine sehr elegante, aber schlicht rote und braune Kleidung mit goldenen Knöpfen. Als er seine gleichartige Maske kurz anhob, bemerkte Link die enorme Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schneiderpaar, wobei der Junge seine Nase eindeutig von Ydin hatte. Romani strahlte plötzlich heller als jeder Stern und nahm das Angebot an. Die nächsten zwei Stunden tanzten sie alle fast durchgehend, immer untereinander die Partner wechselnd. Kafei war wieder einmal bei Link angelangt. Noch während sie tanzten, schlug Kafei unbemerkt eine ungewöhnliche Richtung ein und manövrierte sie im Zickzack nach Nordosten. Aus der Feiergemeinde heraus, zog er den leicht verwirrten Link schweigend in die Oststadt und in die Küche des verlassenen Gasthofs. Dort kramte er in einem Schrank nach einer Flasche mit einer leicht gelblichen, durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Dann führte er ihn hinauf in den ersten Stock und wartete, bis Link verstanden hatte, dass er absperren sollte. Währenddessen stellte er die Flasche auf Link's Nachtkästchen und entzündete das Kaminfeuer indem er eine kleine Flamme hineinschoss. Nun ging er zu der niedrigen Kommode und schob sie vor die Tür. Interessiert beobachtete Link sein Treiben, wandte den Blick aber kurz zur Flasche, von der er vermutete, dass sie irgendein alkoholisches Getränk beinhaltete. Er las die Aufschrift und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war Salatöl.

„Ähm – du hast den Salat vergessen.", stutze Link und Kafei drehte sich kichernd um.

„Du Dummerchen. Ich esse lieber Grashalme.", hauchte Kafei, ging auf Link zu und küsste ihn tief aber sanft.

Er legte die Hände auf Link's Hals und begann mit den Daumen seine Wangen zu streicheln. Nach eine Weile fuhr er mit ihnen weiter nach unten, öffnete den schwarzen Gürtel und ließ ihn mitsamt Schwert vorsichtig zu Boden schweben, ohne den Kuss zu beenden. Danach zog er Link so eng er konnte an sich und versuchte, die Gurte auf seinem Rücken zu lösen. Link ließ seine Handschuhe auf den Boden fallen und half Kafei, wenn auch etwas unkoordiniert, dabei. Um die Rüstung abzulegen, mussten sie sich leider trennen. Link legte nun seinerseits seine Arme um Kafei's Rücken und küsste ihm mit geschlossenen Augen zärtlich von der linken Wange über den Hals zur Schulter hinunter. Auch Kafei schloss seine Augen wieder und genoss. Link führte seine Lippen weiter über Kafei's Brust zurück in die Mitte und zu seinem Adamsapfel, wobei er das Collier übersprang, hinauf über Kafei's Kinn und zurück zu dessen Mund, wo sich nach einigen Augenblicken, auch ihre Zungen wieder trafen und zart aneinander strichen. Währenddessen versuchte Link, die Schnürung auf dem Rücken seines Geliebten zu öffnen, wobei er genau so ungeschickt war, wie bei seiner eigenen Rüstung. Es kostete Kafei ein Kichern, als er ihre Münder trennte, um ihm zu helfen. Dann öffnete er nach und nach Link's Knöpfe an der Vorderseite des Unterrocks und schob diesen über die Schultern nach unten. Sobald Link die Hände aus den Ärmeln hatte, fiel er von selbst und blieb bei den Stiefeln hängen. Das kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig, da er gerade damit beschäftigt war Kafei von den Ärmeln des Kleides zu befreien, der breit grinsend die Socken aus den knappen Büstenhaltern des miederartigen Oberteils zog und sie in weitem Bogen in den Raum warf, bevor er Link's Mützen von den Haaren zog. Die Halskette ließ er zu Link's Nachtkästchen schweben und widmete sich dem dunkeln Unterhemd, welches er langsam, nicht ohne zwei sehr empfindliche Stellen zu berühren, von unten herauf Link über den Kopf streifte, glücklich grinsend, als Link bei der Berührung eben jener beiden Stellen, die Augen rollend aufstöhnte. Das Unterhemd fiel und Link schob Kafei's Kleid genau so langsam vollständig nach unten. Durch die Masse blieb das Korsett bis zu seinen Knien hoch stehen. Beide kichernd, half Link dem anderen Mann aus dem wuchtigen Stoff und bemerkte so einiges. Jetzt wusste er, warum Kafei plötzlich gleich groß war, wie er selbst. Er trug goldene Stöckelschuhe. Auch das knappe, maßgeschneiderte, weiße Spitzenunterhöschen belustigte ihn.

„Hast du etwa – ", kicherte Link. „Hast du dir die Beine rasiert?"

„Was dagegen?", lächelte Kafei verlegen.

„Zelda hatte Recht. Du verstehst es wirklich, dich bis ins kleinste Detail zu inszenieren.", er ging in die Knie, zog Kafei einen Schuh nach dem anderen aus und küsste danach den jeweiligen Fuß.

„Stinken sie?", gluckste Kafei.

„Würde ich das sonst machen?"

„Nein. Vermutlich nicht."

„Eben.", lächelte Link und richte sich wieder auf.

Er drehte Kafei herum und nahm ihm das Collier ab. Kafei zog es vorsichtig aus Link's Händen und ließ es zu der Flasche schweben, wo es sich gleichmäßig niederließ. Dasselbe geschah mit den Ohrhängern und dem Ring. Link schob vorsichtig Kafei's Höschen über die Hüften. Es fiel nach wenigen Zentimetern ebenfalls von selbst. Kafei lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und schmiegte seinen Kopf seitlich gegen den von Link, als dieser den rechten Arm um Kafei's Taille legte, mit der anderen Hand zu dessen Körpermitte glitt und ihn sanft zu massieren begann. Leise stöhnend versank der ältere Mann in der Berührung und erwachte jäh aus seiner Trance, wie Link aufhörte und ihn wieder herumdrehte, um ihn verrenkungsfrei küssen zu können, wobei seine Hände rückseitig auf besagte Höhe wanderten. Kafei löste den Kuss wie ein kleines Kind kichernd, da Link ihm mit beiden Händen in seinen Allerwertesten kniff. Als Antwort fuhr Kafei mit Lippen und Zunge über Link's Brust so bis zu dessen Nabel, dass er dabei in die Knie ging. Kniend entschnürte er Link's Stiefel und half ihm aus ihnen und dem noch immer daran hängenden Unterrock. Dann streifte er verboten langsam die eng anliegende, dunkle Hose ab, so bedacht, dass er die Unterhose erst in die selbe Richtung bewegte, nachdem er Link's Füße auch aus der anderen herausgezogen hatte. Unnötigerweise und um alles in die Länge zu ziehen, zog er sie bis ganz nach unten und ließ Link aus ihr ebenfalls herausschlüpfen. Endlich zog er auch sein Höschen vollständig aus, das bis jetzt an seinen Knöcheln gehangen hatte. Danach wiederholte er diese eine spezielle Sache, die er bereits an der Schädelküste getan hatte, nur diesmal so extrem langsam, das Link schon fast dahinstarb. Zudem hörte er nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf und zog sich an seinem entgeisterten Festmahl hoch. Lächelnd platzierte er einen kleinen Kuss auf Link's Nasenspitze, ging durch den Raum und hob eine seiner feinen, weißen Socken auf. Mit dieser und Spucke schminkte er den völlig verwirrten Link ab. Er drehte die Socke um und wischte sich nach Gefühl die eigene Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Link half ihm ein wenig dabei. Fertig, warf er die Socke wieder hin, nahm Link an der Hand und führte ihn zu dessen Bett, wo er sich langsam und verführerisch hinlegte. Link war es irgendwie peinlich, aber er musste lachen.

„Na?", grinste Kafei. „Hat die Salatgurke endlich verstanden?"

„Äh – Gurke?", stockte Link.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast.", Kafei's Blick wurde sanfter.

„Ich weiß nicht.", überlegte Link ernsthaft, als er sich vorsichtig, wie bei einem Pferd auf ihn setzte und die Hände auf seiner Brust ablegte.

„Ja. Mir ist klar, dass du erst Sechzehn bist und ich fast Achtundzwanzig."

„Das hab ich eigentlich gar nicht gemeint."

„Oh. Na schön, dass wir wenigstens dabei einer Meinung sind."

„Ich liebe dich, Kafei. Es wäre mir auch egal, wenn du Fünfzig wärst."

„Hundertdreißig?"

„Auch das, wenn du es schaffen solltest."

„Wenn wir nicht anderweitig getötet werden, sind wir Shiekah mit einem sehr langen Leben gesegnet. Wie lange das in der Regel tatsächlich ist, kann ich dir aber auch nicht sagen.", er hob seinen linken Arm und streichelte auf verschiedene Arten die rechte Wange des jungen Mannes. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist?", Link senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Bei Weitem nicht so schön wie du."

„Ich.", kicherte Kafei und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nichts dafür. Daran ist meine Mutter schuld. Und ich muss zugeben, teilweise vielleicht auch mein Vater."

„Denkst du, ich kann was dafür, dass du mich schön findest?"

„Deine Selbstverachtung ist irgendwie süß.", gluckste Kafei. „Aber unangebracht, wenn ich will, dass du mich mit deiner naturgegebenen Schönheit erfüllst."

Link wurde leicht rot. Kafei meinte es ernst. Auch ihm war es ernst. Er wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich nichts anderes mehr wollte, als mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Ab dem Zeitpunkt da Kafei Link die Flasche mit dem Salatöl reichte, wurde kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Er wies ihm nur noch zärtlich mit den Händen an, was er tun sollte. Anfangs hatte Link Startschwierigkeiten, doch sie legten sich, als er sah, wie Kafei's Augen sich schlossen und er seinen Kopf mit geöffnetem Mund nach hinten in das Kopfkissen drückte. Kafei selbst hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es sich auch auf diese Weise so herrlich anfühlen konnte. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie das bei zwei Männern ohne Schmerzen funktionierte, aber es funktionierte. Und wie. Immer seltener musste er Link in einen angenehmen Rhythmus verhelfen. Bald gab er sich nur noch den göttlichen Bewegungen seines Liebhabers hin, welcher, je länger ihre Verbindung andauerte, immer weiter in Glückseligkeit versank. Gemeinsam hoben sie sich immer höher in himmlische Sphären empor, bis sie die Sonne berührten und von ihren Strahlen gestreichelt herabschwebten, um sanft und weich dort zu landen, wo sie abgehoben hatten. Bevor sie aller Handlungen gänzlich unfähig wurden, lösten sie ihre Vereinigung, schmiegten sie unter der Decke eng aneinander und entglitten beide mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in die Welten, die ganz und gar jedem einzelnen gehörten.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	11. Kapitel 11 Die Göttlichkeit des Seins

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 11

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Ein glücklicher neuer Tag perfekter Zweisamkeit. Aufklärung, Geheimnisenthüllung, Liebe. Diese drei Worte prägen dieses Kapitel, Unbekümmertheit ist die Krone.

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Der Rest ist selbst zu lesen. :)

Ach ja - und ein paar Masken beginnen zu fallen...

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 16 - wegen Nacktheit, Shōnen-Ai / Yaoi (einer minderjährig(16)), Sex(zwar umschrieben aber dennoch).

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Meins ist meins und bleibt meins. ;)

**BITTE** um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 11 –

**Die Göttlichkeit des Seins**

Es machte einen gewaltigen Knall. Link schrak auf, wurde aber niedergezogen. Ein dumpfes Kichern und tappende, sich entfernende Schritte folgten. Er spürte die warme, seidige Haut, eine zärtliche Hand, die durch seine Haare strich, als sein Kopf beruhigend in seine ursprüngliche Position gedrückt wurde. Der andere Arm legte sich schützend um seine Schultern. Die Müdigkeit überkam ihn und er kuschelte sich mit der rechten Wange an Kafei's Brust, wo er dessen Herzschlag lauschte.

„Guten Morgen.", sein Flüstern kribbelte durch Link's Körper. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", er bekam nur ein Grummeln heraus. „Natürlich. Sonst wärst du schon vor einer Stunde oder so aufgewacht. Kümmre dich nicht um den Lärm. Das ist Taya. Sie versucht uns mit Dekunüssen aufzuwecken. Macht sie öfters. Na? Wie war deine Nacht?"

„Himmlisch.", murmelte Link.

„Gut. Dann bin ich also nicht allein mit meinem Glück. Wie fühlt man sich so als frisch gebackener Erwachsener?"

„Frag nicht nach Dingen, die du weißt.", kicherte Link Kafei's Standartsatz. „Ich weiß nicht – gut. Müde. Ich nehme an, du hast das in der Art vorher noch nie gemacht?"

„Nein. War ich sehr eng?"

„Das kann ich nicht ganz beurteilen. Es hat sich einfach nur gigantisch gut angefühlt."

„Ganz deiner Meinung.", lächelte Kafei. „Sitzen werde ich heute wahrscheinlich nicht können."

„Hab ich dir weh getan?", Link hob leicht den Kopf, wurde aber wieder zurückgestreichelt.

„Nein. Ich spür dich nur noch immer. Ich schätze, das ist normal."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?", es war noch recht dunkel.

„Nein. Es ist bewölkt. Ich hoffe nur, heute regnet es nicht. Aber die Leute müssen eh ausschlafen. Die Feierlichkeiten und Veranstaltungen finden normalerweise immer nur am Abend und in der Nacht statt. Nur am letzten Tag wird durchgehend gefeiert. Zwischendurch kann es aber schon vorkommen, das irgendwelche Artisten aber auch Gäste die seltsamsten Aktionen starten. Dann werden Teile der Stadt auch am Tag zur Bühne. Beim Karneval ist es egal, wir verrückt man ist. Niemand wird währenddessen beurteilt. Wir sind alle gleich. Zumindest ist das der Leitgedanke dahinter. Die meisten halten sich auch daran. Gelästert wird erst wieder nach dem Karneval. Ich finde, diese Einstellung könnte sich über das ganze Jahr hinweg weiterziehen. Aber das ist ein Traum, der wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen wird."

„Apropos – außer Ydin hat vor deiner kleinen Darbietung niemand über deine eigentliche Orientierung Bescheid gewusst, oder?"

„Fast. Vater, Rim und Anju wissen auch schon lange, dass ich beidseitig ausgelegt bin. Allerdings ist außer ein paar Spielchen auf der homogenen Seite bis jetzt nicht wirklich was gelaufen."

„Spielchen?"

„So was wie an der Schädelküste und andere Experimente. Neugierige, pubertäre Hähne finden keine passende Verehrerin, also müssen sie sich ihren Spaß anderswo holen. Bei so einer Aktion hab ich auch zum ersten Mal in Erwägung gezogen, dass es etwas anderes gibt als Anju. Aber Kleider hab ich immer schon gern getragen. Schon als Kind."

„Wie kommt man bitte zu solchen Freunden, die an derartigen Spielchen interessiert sind?"

„Neugierig, was?", lachte Kafei.

„Nein. War nur so eine Frage.", schmunzelte Link. „War Rim etwa auch daran beteiligt?"

„Du hast es erfasst. Wir waren eine nette, fünfköpfige, zusammengeschweißte Runde. Rim konnte damals auch vor Majora fliehen. Wir haben ihn bei uns aufgenommen. Davor hab ich nie was mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Er war immer schon sehr eigenartig und gewaltbereit. Ich hab es einigermaßen geschafft, ihn zu zähmen. Aber wie du gesehen hast, nicht ganz. In der Regel hält er sich aber zurück und kann sogar – tut mir leid, dass ich das jetzt sage – ausgesprochen zärtlich sein."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich vermute, das war noch vor meiner Geburt oder zumindest war ich noch ein Kleinkind, oder? Außerdem hab ich gefragt. Ich nehme solche detaillierten Antworten in Kauf."

„Danke.", Kafei gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du hast Recht. Wir haben mit der Zeit noch drei Verrückte für uns gewinnen können. Fast täglich haben wir was zusammen gemacht. Jahrelang. Zu deiner Frage, wir waren alle noch ziemlich jung. Nicht viel jünger als du zwar, aber dennoch. Eben alt genug, um zu merken, dass es Teile des Körpers gibt, die auf gewisse Dinge auf eine gewisse Art reagieren. Wenn man so ungehemmt und ungeniert unter sich sein kann, fängt man halt an, Sachen auszuprobieren. Bei anderen Freundesgruppen war es der Alkohol. Wir waren darüber zumindest teilweise erhaben. Aber eines Tages sind wir auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, ein Kartenspiel zu erstellen. Ziemlich schräge Sache mit strikten Regeln. Schon allein die Ideenfindung hat es in sich gehabt. Ich muss dir das Spiel jetzt doch nicht etwa erklären?"

„Nur, wenn es dir nicht peinlich ist."

„Dir gegenüber ist mir gar nichts peinlich. Ich will dich nur nicht irgendwie verletzen."

„Dann bitte ich darum."

„In Ordnung. Also – es gibt mehrere Arten von Karten. Aktive und passive. Die aktiven sind meistens besser als die passiven, da es bei dem Spiel generell darum geht, nicht zu kommen. Wer also als erstes einen Orgasmus hat, hat verloren. Das geht immer so weiter, bis der erste Verlierer den Sieger, nun ja, von seiner Qual erlösen muss. Man setzt sich am Boden im Kreis auf, die Karten werden durchgemischt, umgedreht auf einen Stapel in der Mitte gelegt und ein Freiwilliger beginnt. Bei manchen Karten geht es ums aus- oder wieder anziehen. Deshalb wird darauf geachtet, dass jeder oben beziehungsweise unten genau zwei Kleidungsstücke trägt. Manchmal muss man sich selbst ausziehen, dann jemand anderes, dann muss man sich von jemandem ausziehen lassen. Das sind eigentlich die einzigen Karten, wo man an sich selbst was machen muss. Sonst gibt es von jeder Karte immer eine mit rechter Nachbar und eine mit linker Nachbar. Die anderen Karten sind schon etwas heftiger, die sogenannten Berührungskarten. Dazu muss man sagen, dass die Karte nur gilt, wenn der entsprechende Körperteil nicht bekleidet ist. Falls doch, Schwein gehabt. Die Karte geht unter den Stoß, als wäre die Aktion erledigt. Zusätzlich gibt es auch noch einen sechsäugigen Würfel, der die Dauer der Aktion bestimmt. Eine Aktion dauert also maximal sechs Sekunden. Es würfelt der, der zieht. Auf die verschiedenen Berührungskarten möchte ich nicht näher eingehen. Aber du kannst dir vielleicht ungefähr vorstellen, welche schrägen Sachen darunter sind. Wie erregend die Berührungen durchgeführt werden, ist jedem selbst überlassen. Das einzige Verbot ist Schmerz. Mann soll ja seinen Mitspielern nicht schaden, sondern sie verlieren lassen."

„Das habt ihr wirklich gespielt?", kicherte Link.

„Ja. Ich hab die anderen sehr oft kläglich verlieren lassen."

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, woher du die Übung hast."

„Genau.", gluckste Kafei.

„Existiert das Teil noch?"

„Du kleiner Perversling.", Link kassierte einen Klaps auf den Kopf. „Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwo zwischen meinen alten Sachen müsste es noch sein. Hast du es wirklich nötig?"

„Nein. War reines Interesse. Nur damit ich weiß was los ist, falls es mal jemand finden sollte und dich verschlüsselt darauf anspricht. Ich muss deine pubertären Phantasien ja verteidigen, oder nicht?"

„Das ist lieb von dir. Mein Vater weiß von seiner einstigen Existenz, nur nicht, dass es noch immer existiert. Wenn Anju es findet, hat sie vermutlich auch kein Problem damit. Ich hab nur Bedenken, falls meine Kinder darauf stoßen sollten. Sie sind aufgeklärt, aber nicht so aufgeklärt. Nach dem was ich gemerkt hab, macht es ihnen überhaupt nichts aus, dass ich neben ihrer Mutter auch mit dir zusammen bin. Bei anderen Dingen bin ich mir aber nicht ganz sicher, wie sie reagieren würden."

„Ein etwas anderes Thema.", Link richtete sich leicht auf und küsste Kafei. „Hab ich Mundgeruch?"

„Wa- ? Nein.", lachte dieser.

„Gut. Nein. Was ich sagen wollte – hättest du was dagegen, dich bei mir zu revanchieren?"

„Du – du meinst – wirklich?", Link nickte. „Jetzt schon?"

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich scherzen?", lächelte Link.

„Nein. Nur – bist du dir sicher?", Link nickte erneut. „Hm. Ich weiß nicht – wir sind sicher nicht mehr alleine. Und wenn Taya wiederkommt – "

„Oh. Das hab ich nicht bedacht.", er rollte sich schlaff auf den Rücken.

„Außerdem müssen wir das Salatöl zurückgeben. Anidja merkt ohnehin, dass etwas fehlt. Und wenn noch mehr fehlt, riskiere ich vielleicht meinen momentanen guten Ruf wieder. Ja, es ist mir egal. Aber Küssen ist eine Sache, weißt du? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie bei so was verhält. Tut mir leid."

„Dann schlage ich vor, wir lassen das Öl weg."

„Das ist ein wunderbare Idee.", raunte Kafei. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so masochistisch bist. Ich würde sagen, wir warten zumindest bis heute Nachmittag. Der Markt findet auch während des Karnevals statt. Wir kaufen einfach still und heimlich noch eine Flasche. Inzwischen – ", er drehte sich zu Link und leckte ihm über die Seite seines Halses, „Können wir uns ja eine andere Vorspeise zum Frühstück holen."

„Genehmigt.", grinste Link.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Was habt ihr bitte gemacht?", waren Zelda's erste Worte, als Link das Speisezimmer betrat. „Kafei schweigt wie ein Grab und verzieht keine Miene.", das tat er wohl, in seinen Teller hinein, wie Link kurz sah. „Ich hab zwar aufgesperrt, aber ich konnte nicht rein. Ich musste mit Anju im Ehebett schlafen."

Link verschaffte sich einen Überblick. Da es schon nach Neun war, hatten sie das Speisezimmer für sich. Anwesend waren Anju-Anila, Dotour, Esra, Cremia, Rim, Romani, Zelda und nun auch Kafei und er.

„Ich bitte dich.", sagte Anju. „Du tust so, als hätte ich dich vergewaltigt.", Link überraschte ihr Vergleich. „Wie war's?"

„Wie war was?", er realisierte endlich, dass Anidja und die Kinder nicht am Tisch saßen. „Ach so. Äh – woher weißt du – "

„Kommt schon. Ja, du auch.", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann. „Ich bin nicht blind. Ich weiß, dass du dich unsichtbar machen kannst. Wenn sich eine Schranktür ohne ersichtlichen Grund öffnet und schließt, kann der Grund nur unsichtbar sein. Auch weiß ich, was du wieder zurückrein gestellt hast. Also – wie war's?"

„Link?", jammerte Kafei. „Hast du was dagegen, mir ein Kissen zu holen? Ich hatte Recht. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, mich zu revanchieren."

„Sadist.", grummelte Link und setzte sich neben Kafei, der bereits einen Teller für ihn mit angerichtet hatte.

„Jetzt – ich wusste nicht, dass die Folgen sich wirklich nicht mit Holzbänken vertragen."

„Ich hab echt keine Lust, wieder nach oben zu gehen. Nicht mal für dich. Also setz dich auf meinen Schoß oder halt den Mund.", kicherte Link und Kafei nahm, ein leises Danke murmelnd, an.

„Zu deiner Information,", wandte Kafei sich an seine Frau, „Es selbst, war einfach nur gigantisch schön. Aber jetzt, im Nachhinein – du siehst ja."

„Schon gut.", lächelte Anju, als sie seinen Ausdruck sah. „Ich frag nicht weiter."

„Worum geht es eigentlich?", fragte Romani.

„Das willst du nicht wissen.", grinste Rim knapp. „Du Schuft. Du hast es ihm doch tatsächlich erzählt?"

„He!", fauchte Kafei. „Das ist privat. Wehe du liest weiter."

„So privat ist das hier auch wieder nicht. Und – weiter, oder das was davor war?"

„Beides."

„Oh.", sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Es gibt sie noch.", murmelte Dotour zu seinem Frühstück.

„Vater! Nicht du auch noch. Und – danke für die Information. Hast du sie wenigstens so versteckt, dass sie die Kleinen nicht finden?"

„Sie sind vor deiner Nase."

„Gut."

„Heißt das das was ich denke?", fragte Link und Kafei musterte ihn kurz.

„Ja. Komm aber bloß nicht auf die Idee, zu kramen.", er folgte dem Essen, das um ihn herum in Link's Mund wanderte, sich wünschend, dass seine Zunge das Essen wäre, was Link aus seinem sehnsüchtigen Blick herauslas und ihm lächelnd kurz einen Finger auf die kalte Nasenspitze drückte.

„Worum geht es?", fragte Esra.

„Ach nichts.", meinte Rim kichernd.

„Ich schätze, es geht um eine Menge Dinge, die wir nicht wissen sollten.", seufzte Zelda. „Da ich ohnehin nichts daran ändern kann, habt ihr meinen Segen."

„Zelda. Bitte – "

„Was?"

„Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, Link. Dir muss gar nichts leid tun. Mir tut es leid, dass ich blind war. Ich hätte merken müssen, dass es nicht funktioniert. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Mir ist wichtiger, dass du glücklich bist. Ich bin mir ohnehin nicht sicher, ob etwas draus geworden wäre."

Das pure Verständnis lag in ihren Augen. Beide Männer waren doch ziemlich überrascht, wie konsequent Zelda als auch Anju vergeben und akzeptieren konnten. Was Dotour nun ansprach, war ihnen aber nicht mehr geheuer, vor allem seinem Sohn.

„Ihr müsst wissen, Esra, Anju und ich stehen voll hinter euch. Wenn ihr also einen ruhigen Ort braucht und unsere Hausgäste nichts vom Karneval wissen wollen, finde ich schon einen anderen Weg, sie fortzulocken. Zelda werfen wir einfach zu unseren Freunden ins zweite Gästezimmer, wenn keiner von euch Vieren was dagegen hat?", wandte er sich zuletzt an Zelda, Romani, Cremia und Rim.

„Außer du kannst es nicht mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, dass ihr in un- ähm – ", meinte Anju. „Ich fände den Gedanken – naja – ich halte wohl besser den Mund.", grinste sie.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Frau gemacht?", kam es von Kafei.

„Ich hab gar nichts mit ihr gemacht. Ich hab nur beschlossen, auch meine Maske wieder abzulegen."

„Ja. Stimmt. Du warst ja schon einmal so."

„Und wegen der Sache – kann es sein, dass es um die Karten geht?"

„Anju!", zischte Kafei.

„Also doch.", kicherte sie.

„Anju!", zischte er noch energischer, als er bemerkte, was sie dachte. „Streich das ja wieder aus deinem angeknacksten Hirn."

„Lass sie doch.", meinte Link. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, jemanden wie sie geheiratet zu haben. Auch wenn mir ihre plötzlichen Offenbarungen doch etwas seltsam vorkommen."

„Und sag jetzt ja nicht, wir wären pervers.", sagte Anju zu Kafei. „Du brauchst dich nicht aufzuregen. Sonst veröffentliche ich es unter deinem Namen."

„Anju!", kam es von Kafei, Link, Rim und Dotour zugleich.

„Ach jetzt – das würde ich mich gar nicht trauen. Ich hab schon genug zu erklären, wenn die, die es nicht gesehen haben, rausbekommen, was euch beide verbindet. Ich bin immerhin mit einem von euch Idioten verheiratet und muss mich ab sofort für mein Verständnis rechtfertigen.", ja, sie hatte den kritischen Punkt beim Namen genannt.

„Das interessiert mich auch.", bemerkte Romani. „Warum habt ihr euch geküsst? Passiert so etwas, wenn man betrunken ist? Und warum redet ihr alle so geheimnisvoll?"

„Romani.", sagte Cremia, als sie die Blicke des Paares sah. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hab dich angelogen. Ich denke nicht, dass einer von ihnen auch nur annähernd was getrunken hat, oder?", sie bekam eine beiderseitige Bestätigung.

„Aber wieso dann? Was – ?"

„Ihr Giganten steht mir bei.", seufzte Cremia. „Warum hab ich meine Schwester nur so konservativ erzogen? Wie soll ich das jetzt schonend – "

„Lass mich das machen.", schlug Rim vor.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Deine Schwester versteht die Welt nicht mehr."

„Ja.", beschwichtigte diese.

„Also.", atmete Rim tief durch. „Du weißt ja, was du für Link empfindest?", ein stummes Nicken. „Gut also – solche Gefühle müssen nicht zwingend nur zwischen einem Mädchen und einem Jungen existieren, beziehungsweise zwischen Mann und Frau. Auch ohne den Einfluss von Alkohol. Zwei männliche Wesen können sich genauso ineinander verlieben, als auch zwei weibliche Wesen. Und manche haben eben eine Schwäche für beide Geschlechter. Verstehst du?", Romani wirkte sehr verwirrt. „Nein. Du verstehst das nicht.", seufzte Rim. „Ein Versuch war es wert."

„Wie jetzt – Anju liebt Kafei, aber Kafei liebt sie _und_ Link?"

„Genau.", bestätigte Kafei sanft.

„Und du?", wandte sie sich an Link. „Du liebst Kafei auch?"

„Ja."

„Aber – dann hat Kafei dich nicht geküsst, weil er gestern so getan hat, als wäre er eine Frau? Das war nicht gespielt? Gar nichts davon? Ist das der Grund, warum du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst?"

„Ich schätze, ja.", überlegte Link. „Das ist ziemlich kompliziert. Mir ist das selbst noch nicht ganz klar. Ich denke, damals, du weißt schon, da war ich einfach noch zu jung und du ziemlich verknallt. Aber jetzt, wie gesagt, ich mag dich wirklich. Aber selbst wenn ich nichts für Kafei empfinden würde, wir beide könnten nicht zusammen sein. Weißt du, wie ich das meine?", sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Romani.", kam es von Zelda. „Deine Idee von gestern Nachmittag, ich fand sie irgendwie süß. Aber ich fürchte, wir können uns nach wie vor nur den Gedanken teilen, nicht die Person selbst."

„Was?", lachte Link und Zelda als auch Romani wurden leicht rot.

„He!", fauchte Romani.

„Ihr – ", gluckste Kafei. „Ihr wolltet euch meine Salatgurke teilen?"

„Ach ja – ", warf Link etwas unbeachtet ein. „Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es satt habe, ständig mit grünen Dingen, vor allem, Gewächsen verglichen zu werden?"

„Ja.", kicherte Zelda. „Romani hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns dich teilen könnten. Aber, Romani.", wandte sie sich wieder an das Mädchen. „Keine von uns wird Link haben können. Er – naja – "

„Verdammt noch mal.", raunte Link. „Ist es so schwer, dieses Wort auszusprechen? Ich bin schwul, verstanden? Homosexuell. Ich steh auf Männer. Das ist mir in den letzten Tagen bewusst geworden, nachdem ich etliche Zeichen zusammengezählt habe. Romani, es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir. Ich könnte es einfach nicht."

„Heißt das, du willst gar nichts von Mädchen wissen?"

„So in etwa, ja."

„Aber warum hast _du_ dann getan, als wärst du eine Frau, wo Link doch keine Frauen liebt?", Kafei ließ sich lachend in Link's Arme sinken.

„Weil das noch komplizierter ist, als alles was bisher erwähnt wurde.", sagte Dotour. „Mein Sohn liebt Männer und Frauen gleich viel und fühlt sich auch selbst als beides."

„Nana, ganz so auch wieder nicht.", erhob Kafei den Finger. „Ich bin doch noch etwas mehr Mann als Frau. Ich schminke mich nur gerne und trage noch lieber Kleider. Aber ich bin trotzdem stolz, ein Mann zu sein."

„Und Reizwäsche.", flüsterte Link verhalten. „Au!", Kafei hatte ihm in die Hand gekrallt.

„Klappe, ja?"

„Ach jetzt weiß ich, warum du mich nicht stundenlang nach meinem blauen Höschen suchen hast lassen.", kicherte Anju. „Von wegen, du konntest es nicht erwarten. Es war dir nur peinlich."

„Verdammt.", lachte Link. „Du hast das jetzt echt gehört?"

„Danke.", Kafei drehte die Augen über. „Aber das war das einzige Mal."

„Und deshalb durfte ich auch nicht in deine besondere Truhe sehen, oder? Na? Was hast du da Hübsches versteckt? Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß. Ich geh gerade doch ein bisschen zu weit."

„Nein. Schon in Ordnung.", seufzte Kafei. „Cremia versucht es zu akzeptieren, Romani versteht es ohnehin noch immer nicht ganz, Mutter will einfach nur mehr über ihren Stiefsohn erfahren, den sie zu kennen glaubte,", letztere nickte, „Rim und Vater kennen meine Geheimnisse, Link versuche ich noch einzuweihen und Zelda ist es egal, welche seltsamen Angewohnheiten ich habe. Du kannst also offen über meine intimen Vorlieben sprechen."

„Ach genau.", platzte Dotour. „Wo du es sagst, Algen.", alle Augen richteten sich groß auf den Altbürgermeister, der ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Vergesst das Deku-Zeug. Egal ob Nüsse oder Kerne. Es schmeckt nur gut im Salat. Algen-Extrakt schmiert viel besser und angenehmer. Auch sind Bänke am nächsten Tag nicht so unangenehm. Nebenbei hat es ein sehr interessantes Reibungsverhalten.", er mied schmunzelnd jegliche Blicke.

„Oh!", gluckste Kafei. „Danke. Ich frag besser nicht, woher du das weißt. Aber jetzt ist mir klar, dass ich offenbar mehr von dir habe, als ich dachte. Noch andere Jugendgeheimnisse, die du offenbaren willst?"

„Nein. Außer – es waren bemalte Steine. Wir waren nicht so kreativ aber – naja – etwas weniger jugendfrei."

„Ich denke, es reicht.", sagte Link, als er Romani's fragwürdigen Blick sah und verdrückte seinen letzten Bissen.

„Ja. Denk ich auch.", stimmte Kafei ihm zu. „Vater? Hast du Lust, deinem alten Beruf nachzugehen? Ich würde gerne heute frei haben. Ich weiß, es ist unverantwortlich, aber du musst ja schon Entzugserscheinungen haben, so intensiv wie du dich an den Vorbereitungen beteiligt hast. Ich muss für den Gasthof einkaufen und auch – deinen Tipp. Dann würde ich Link gerne die Ethrienni zeigen."

„Für den Gasthof kann ich heute einkaufen.", schlug Anju vor. „Ich weiß, ich hab letztes Mal schon. Aber wenn Esra für mich einspringt?"

„Ich – äh – ja. Warum nicht?", zuckte die Genannte mir den Schultern.

„Gut. Dann kann ich mir mit den Mädels einen schönen Tag machen. Das brauchen sie jetzt. Und Rim? Was machst du?"

„Wenn du deine Schwester vom Gasthof abziehst, sollte ich den Ruf der Shiekah zurechtrücken und deiner Mutter helfen. Ich brauch ohnehin keinen Rummel. Die Nacht war mir laut genug."

„In Ordnung. Ja. Also – gehen wir gemeinsam los, oder was machen wir?"

„Ich zieh mich nur um und putz mir die Zähne.", sagte Kafei.

„Du musst dich nicht umziehen. Wenn's dir wirklich passt, kannst du es gerne anbehalten.", Link gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

„Oh. Danke. Ja. Es passt. Nicht einmal zu lang. Faszinierend, oder?"

„Nein. Weil es mir um einen Hauch zu kurz ist.", lachte Link.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Ich versteh Anju noch immer nicht.", schüttelte Link den Kopf, als sie sich von der Damenrunde verabschiedet hatten. „Wie kann sie uns so akzeptieren? Sie ist deine Frau. Denkst du nicht auch, dass sie sich irgendwann vernachlässigt fühlen wird?"

„Nicht wirklich.", sagte Kafei und Link, wieder um einige Rubine leichter, verstaute eine dunkle, kunstvolle Flasche in seinem Medaillon. „Ich sage nur, die Nacht bevor ihr angekommen seid. Bis jetzt meine Höchstleistung. Sämtliche Wissenschaften sprechen dagegen."

„Hört, hört. Wie oft?"

„Fünf Mal."

„Whow!", Link schliff zusammen und Kafei drehte sich kichernd um. „Wie oft?", Kafei streckte nur jeden Finger seiner rechten Hand einen nach dem anderen aus. „Kannst du das noch mal?", der Blauschopf lachte herzlich und küsste Link kurz aber voller Zärtlichkeit, ohne sein Lächeln zu verlieren, ungeachtet der Blicke, die sie auf sich zogen.

„Zelda spricht die Wahrheit. Du bist einfach nur süß.", Link lächelte verlegen. „Komm. Zeit für einen Ausritt nach Ikana."

„Was sind diese – wie heißen die noch mal?"

„Ethrienni."

„Ja."

„Wirst du schon sehen. Außerdem reißen die Wolken auf. Ich hoffe, sie sind weg, bis wir dort sind."

Er nahm Link an der Hand und rannte mit ihm kichernd aus der Stadt. Kaum durchs Tor, schob er ihn um die Ecke, drückte ihn leicht gegen die Stadtmauer und küsste ihn tief und sinnlich. Erst nach mehreren Minuten trennte er sich von ihm und ließ einen melodiösen Pfiff ertönen. Link konnte Epona mit der Melodie schneller rufen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sie in der Ebene graste und Kafei's Pferd doch aus Ikana zu ihnen kommen musste. Und was für ein Pferd es war. Ein kräftiger, stolzer, schwarzer Hengst. Sein Fell schimmerte göttlich im Licht der Mittagssonne. Die lange Mähne peitschte gleichmäßig im Wind. Sattel oder Zaumzeug trug das Pferd nicht. Langsam galoppierte es aus und tänzelte um Kafei herum, als hätten sie sich sehr lange nicht gesehen.

„Das ist Ijaron. Der Herrscher aller Rösser Ikanas. Das Pferd meines Ur-Ur-Urgroßvaters Hethriol. Er hat all die Jahre im Hinterland gelebt. Wild und ohne Herrn. Man hat ihn gefunden, als wieder Leben nach Ikana gekommen ist. Niemand konnte ihn bändigen. Er ist vor allen davongelaufen. Mit nichts konnten sie ihn fangen. Ich wollte ihn mir nur ansehen. Das ist wohl einer der Gründe, warum man meine Meinung in Ikana inzwischen akzeptiert. Ijaron hat den Erben seines treuen Gefährten erkannt. Meine Kinder und ich sind die einzigen, die er an sich heranlässt. Reiten lässt er sich aber nur von mir. Hethriol war einst König. Ja, ich habe nicht nur blaue Haare. Igos war mein Urgroßonkel. Er und meine Mutter, seine Großnichte, haben sie alle überlebt, jedenfalls bis Majora gekommen ist. Deshalb besteht Vater nach wie vor darauf, dass ich dieses Shiekah-Pack wieder vereine und regiere. Da meine Kinder noch zu jung sind, bin ich nach wie vor der Thronerbe. Das ist es was Rim oft vergisst. Deshalb wollte er, dass ich ihn für seinen Irrsinn bestrafe. Er ist mein bester Freund, aber manchmal wacht er auf und meint, er müsste mir treu ergeben sein. Ich hoffe, das erklärt Vieles."

„Äh – ja. Durchaus.", kratzte sich Link am Hinterkopf und zog sich auf Epona's Rücken. „Und wie kommst du rauf? Ach so. Der Urturm hat ja auch keinen Sattel."

„Was?", lachte Kafei. „Du bist mir vielleicht einer."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Arme um Ijaron's Hals, holte Schwung und zog sich behände auf den Rücken des zur Ruhe gekommenen Pferdes. Link hatte Kafei noch nie reiten sehen. Aber gab es überhaupt etwas, das Kafei nicht konnte? Epona hatte ernsthafte Probleme, mitzuhalten. Frila war schon schnell, aber Ijaron war mit Abstand das schnellste Pferd, das Link je gesehen hatte. Und da hatte es einst geheißen, Epona sei das schnellste Pferd. Auch saß Kafei so ruhig. Entweder konnte der Hengst seinen Rücken eben halten, oder Kafei ging so gut mit seinen Bewegungen mit, dass es ihn kaum auf und ab hob. Auch über die Zäune flog Ijaron regelrecht. Er war wahrlich ein Herrscher unter den Rössern. Kafei hielt an, um Link nachkommen zu lassen. Als Epona abbremste, wieherte sie laut und aufgebracht. Ijaron schüttelte nur seine Mähne. Link verstand durchaus, was die Pferde sich gesagt hatten. Kafei verstand er jedoch nicht.

„Na triminjar su shjannissa.", sagte er zu seinem Pferd. „Hleka na tharmleka srinja."

„Was heißt das?"

„Sei nicht so ein Angeber. Sie kann nicht schneller."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja.", lachte Kafei.

„Und was hast du heute Nacht zu deinem Vater gesagt?"

„Was war das noch schnell?"

„Irgendwas mit aretja und auch so einem trimi-Ding."

„Ach so. Nish triminesku áretija?"

„Ja. Das war's."

„`_Wenn's doch so ist´_. `_Nish´_ heißt `_wenn´_ und `_trimina´_ ist das Wort für `_sein´_. `_Esku´ _ist die Endung für die dritte Person Einzahl, also `_es´_, `_jar´_ ist die Endung für die zweite Person Einzahl, sprich `_du´_. `_Na´_ steht für `_nein´_, `_nicht´_, `_nichts´_ und dergleichen. `_Hleka´_ bedeutet `_sie´_, auch in den Endungen. `_Tharmu´_ heißt `_können´_, `_srin´_ ist `_schnell_´ und `_srinja´_ eben die Steigerung. Übrig bleibt noch – ach ja. `_Su´_ für `_so´_ und `_shjannissa´_ ist der `_Angeber´_."

„Kannst du mir das bitte aufschreiben?"

„Vielleicht.", lachte Kafei. „Wenn ich will. Aber momentan hab ich echt keine Lust, dir ernsthaft Shiekjiarnjinjú beizubringen."

„Wie bitte? Sag das noch mal."

„Shiekjiarnjinjú."

„Verdammt! Das bringt doch kein Hylianer raus!"

„Da hast du's. Die Wortstellung und -bildung unserer Sprache wäre für dich ebenfalls der Horror. Also lass es besser gleich sein."

„Noch was – wie hast du ihn schnell genannt?"

„Äh – ja.", grinste Kafei verlegen und wurde rot. „Merk dir das, wenn ich dir blöd komme. `_Lekunim_´ bedeutet so viel wie `_Arschloch_´."

„Oh.", lachte Link. „Deshalb. Ja. Wenn mein Sohn das zu mir sagen würde, würde ich ihm vermutlich eine runterhauen. Du hast echt einen beneidenswerten Vater."

„Ich weiß."

„Und ohne Bart sieht er ziemlich ungewohnt aus."

„Oh ja. Aber der wächst schneller als du Deku sagen kannst."

„Eine Frage noch."

„Ja?"

„Das Reiten tut dir nicht weh?"

„Nein. Ijaron ist wunderbar ruhig und auch nicht so hart wie Holz.", seufzte Kafei und streckte beide Arme leicht in die Höhe.

Link traute seinen Augen nicht. Anstatt des Felspfades aus der Wand, strömten Lichtfäden aus seinen Handflächen und legten sich zu einem Weg nach oben. Kafei ritt voraus. Kaum waren sie oben angelangt, löste sich das Licht auf. Es gab anscheinend wirklich nichts, was dieser Mann nicht konnte. In gemächlichem Trab durchquerten sie die Schlucht bis zum Canyon. Der Fluss war wie vor zwei Tagen Treffpunkt vieler Leute. Auch dort wo er sich einst hinaufschwingen hatte müssen und Rim ihnen ebenfalls einen Steinpfad gebildet hatte, ließ Kafei Licht hinaufwandern. Einige andere nützten das faul aus und folgten ihnen, darunter eine Gruppe Kinder, die so zwischen ihnen umhertollten, dass Link Angst hatte, sie würden herabfallen oder Epona erschrecken. Die Stute ließ sich von ihnen aber nicht beirren. Anscheinend hatten die kleinen Shiekah so eine sichere Ausstrahlung auf das Pferd, dass dieses nichts befürchtete. Was die Kinder nicht geschafft hatten, schaffte jemand anders, der plötzlich vor Link auftauchte. Epona scheute tatsächlich, aber Link konnte sie wieder auf den Boden drängen. Der Shiekah war sichtlich amüsiert.

„_Wieder bei Kräften, Toru?_", sprach Kafei ihn an.

„_Ja_. _Es geht so_."

„_Weißt du, dass keiner eingeteilt ist?_"

„_Was? Aber Sirileij sollte doch – verdammt_. _Gut, dass du das sagst_. _Das ist schon das dritte Mal hintereinander, dass sie nicht zu ihrem Dienst erscheint_. _Ich will sie ja nicht verpfeifen, aber wenn das so weitergeht, bekommt sie ernsthafte Probleme_. _Wir seh'n uns_."

„_Ja_."

„Was wollte der?"

„Nur spielen.", kicherte Kafei. „Ich sagte doch, dass wir eigenartig sind, oder nicht?"

„Worum ging es?"

„Sirileij vernachlässigt ihre Wache. Was weiß ich, was mit ihr los ist. Wenn Toru sich um sie kümmern will, soll er das machen. Mir ist es egal. Ich hab da nichts mitzureden. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich überhaupt ungehindert hier aufhalten darf."

Leicht niedergeschlagen steigerte er das Tempo und ritt in Richtung Quelle. Anstatt nach rechts zu den Felsentürmen, bog er nach links ab und stellte sich der Länge nach zur Felswand. Er legte seine Hand auf den unscheinbaren Stein. Von dieser breiteten sich plötzlich violette Linien aus, die Link stark an die Muster im Felsenturmtempel erinnerten. Auch züngelten sie am Rand in den Flammen aus, welche die Säume der Ikana-Trachten zierten. Genau unter Kafei's Hand bildeten sie das Auge der Shiekah. Die Linien verflüchtigten sich nach außen und im Bereich über den sie verlaufen waren, verschwand die Wand als Tor in der Wiese. Sie ritten durch den fackelbeleuchteten Tunnel und fanden sich in einem lichten Wald wieder. Der Weg und der Wald stiegen an. Am oberen Ende des Waldes bog die Straße nach rechts ab, doch Kafei verließ den Wald auf die weiter ansteigende Wiese dahinter. In einer nicht so starken Rechtskurve ritten sie weiter den kahlen Hügel hinauf. Am höchsten Punkt trafen sie wieder auf die Straße und ritten ihren weiteren Verlauf entlang. Sie war nun etwas steinig. Auf der anderen Seite des Tales offenbarte sich Link eine traumhafte, bewaldete, weite, nicht sehr hohe Hügellandschaft mit Wiesen und Weideland in den Senken. Hinter ihr ragten hohe Berge gen Himmel. Weiter im Norden waren Teile der Wüste hinter kahler werdenden Hügeln zu sehen. Kaum eine Wolke hing noch über dem Hinterland. Wenige Minuten die Straße hinab, trafen sie bereits auf die erste Siedlung. Auch hier herrschte reges Treiben. Die Felder um sie wurden bestellt, Kinder spielten vergnügt zwischen den Häusern. So weit Link sehen konnte, hatten alle rote Augen. Viele hatten natürliche Haarfarben, andere stachen so sehr heraus wie Kafei. Manche der Bewohner grüßten Kafei freundlich, beäugten Link aber misstrauisch. Sie waren sicher noch eine Stunde geritten, bis sie an das letzte der insgesamt vier Dörfer gekommen waren. Es war nur eine kleine Ansammlung von einer handvoll Häusern. Sie lag schon sehr nah an den Bergen. Ein Stück nach dem Dorf überquerten sie eine Brücke über einen breiten Fluss. Anstatt der Straße nach links zu folgen, führte Kafei Link nach rechts auf einen schmalen, verwunschen wirkenden Pfad in einen Wald. Der Wald führte in eine Schlucht, in der selbiger Fluss rauschte. Zuerst ritten sie an seinem Bett entlang. Dann ging es bergauf. Bald verschwand der Pfad zwischen den Felsen und der Fluss wurde leiser. Sie unterbrachen die erdrückende Stille durch belanglose Gespräche über Dieses und Jenes. Langsam bekam Link Hunger und Durst. Eine weitere, gefühlte Stunde nachdem sie den Fluss aus den Augen verloren hatten, bogen sie um die letzte der unzähligen Kurven. Nun blieb Link wirklich der Mund offen. Zwischen den hohen Felsen befand sich ein kristallklarer See. An dessen vorderem Ende wurde er durch weiter auseinandergesetzte Holzpfeiler und Bretter aufgestaut, um den Fluss nicht zu schnell in die Schlucht stürzen zu lassen. Sie stauten das Wasser so gut, das der See relativ ruhig dalag. Der Pfad schlängelte sich um das Ufer, das auf ihrer Seite ungewöhnlich grün war. Bäume und Sträucher wuchsen an seinen Rändern, ragten über das Wasser und hinein. Die Sträucher waren voll mit köstlich wirkenden Beeren. Link wandte den Blick flussaufwärts. Vier gigantische Wasserfälle stürzten ohne Hindernis hinab, nur oben durch Felsen getrennt. Auch die andere Seite des Sees war schroff und vereinzelt kamen kleinere Wasserfälle aus Nischen, Schneisen und Höhlen. Die hoch stehende Sonne warf einige wenige Strahlen zwischen den Felsen hindurch. Das spärliche, direkte Licht schuf etliche unterbrochene Regenbögen. Alles glitzerte, wo es nur möglich war. Trotz des wenigen Lichts und des kühlen Wassers war es nicht kalt. Irgendwo hinter diesen Bergen lag die Wüste. Ihre Winde trugen warme Luft die Bergflanken empor, welche nicht hoch genug waren, um sie vollständig abzukühlen, bevor sie in den Kessel stürzte. Die beiden Männer stiegen ab und Link starrte fasziniert umher, nicht wissend, wo er überall gleichzeitig hinsehen sollte. Kafei ging zu ihm und zog ihn an seine Seite.

„Das, Schatz, sind die Ethrienni. Die Vier Prinzessinnen und ihre Hofdamen."

„Gigantisch.", hauchte Link.

„Ja, das sind sie. Befrei Epona doch von diesem Ding."

„Was? Oh – äh – ja. Gute Idee. Sie trägt den Sattel schon viel zu lange."

Epona war sichtlich erfreut über die Erlösung von der Last. Was er dann sah, glaubte er nicht. Ijaron stieg von der doch recht flachen Uferböschung ins Wasser, bis nur noch sein Kopf herausragte und schwamm eine Runde. Kaum hatte Link ihr Zaumzeug entfernt, folgte auch Epona wasserspritzend, wenn sie sich auch nicht so weit hineinwagte. Kafei kam erneut auf ihn zu, ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht und zog ihn in den langsamsten, berührungsärmsten Kuss, der Link möglich erschien. Dennoch gefiel ihm die neue Methode und er stieg auf Kafei's Spiel ein. Nicht viel schneller schnürte ihm dieser das Hemd auf und schob es ihm von unten herauf über den Kopf. Link half Kafei mit dem Gewand, das er am ersten Tag angehabt hatte und ihm nun geborgt hatte, da er sonst im Kleid oder nackt frühstücken hätte müssen. Auch wenn beide die Alternativen gerne in Erwägung gezogen hätten, wäre es doch etwas eigenartig gewesen, vor allem, wenn noch mehr Leute anwesend gewesen wären. Sie kamen einander zunehmend näher, je weniger sie anhatten. Jedoch wurden sie unterbrochen, als die Pferde aus dem Wasser kamen und sich abschüttelten. Kafei strich Link mit einem Lächeln übers Gesicht, bückte sich aufsammelnd und drückte ihm die gesamte Masse an Kleidungsstücken in den Arm. Dann rannte er splitternackt den Weg entlang. Bevor er außer Sicht geraten konnte, drehte es sich um und bedeutete Link, ihm zu folgen. Link verstaute alles im Medaillon und folgte ihm. Es war gewöhnungsbedürftig. Schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ein Link nackt um einen Gebirgssee rannte. Er hatte schon lange keinen unebenen Boden mehr auf seinen blaken Fußsohlen gespürt. Die kühle Luft machte ihm aber nichts aus, da er schon oft und lange genug in wesentlich kälteren Regionen unterwegs gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, sie war recht angenehm. Kafei verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Als Link die Stelle erreicht hatte, wurde er rücklings vom Weg gezogen und landete mit einem wilden Rascheln im Gebüsch neben Kafei, der ihm irgendetwas in den Mund presste. Es schmeckte süß. Beeren. Saftige, süße, köstliche Beeren. Genau das, was sein hungriger Magen jetzt gebraucht hatte. Genüsslich kaute er, schluckte und ließ sich weiter füttern. Die Büsche in denen sie lagen, waren ganz rot vor Beeren und sie auch bald, da Kafei immer weniger Wert darauf legte, die Beeren in Link's Mund zu befördern, als sie auf seinem restlichen Körper verteilen. Link konnte nicht anders, als sich an ihm zu rächen. Wild kichernd beschmierten sie sich halb sitzend, halb lehnend, gegenseitig mit dem süßen Saft.

„Und du bist sicher, dass die nicht giftig sind?"

„Das einzige Gift hier bist du.", hauchte Kafei.

Er aß gedankenverloren eine noch intakte Beere, bevor Link seinen rechten Arm nahm und mit geschlossenen Augen an dessen Innenseite entlang leckte, wobei er sich besonders intensiv der Handfläche und den langen Fingern widmete. Kafei sah ihm nur dabei zu. Als Link nicht aufhörte, legte er die Hand auf dessen Wange. Link drückte sie mehr an sich und legte seinen Kopf regelrecht hinein. Kafei spielte mit dem Daumen an und in Link's Mund herum, der mitspielte. Kafei fuhr noch einmal damit über Link's Lippen und brachte seinen eigenen Mund mitein. Vorsichtig drückte er Link nach unten auf den moosigen Grund und legte sich leicht seitlich auf ihn. Dann trennte er ihre Hände von Link's Gesicht und legte die des anderen ebenfalls hin, damit er seine eigene Hand frei über Link's Körper gleiten lassen konnte. Er zog sie sanft und verführerisch immer näher an dessen Hüfte. Dort verweilte seine Hand und er löste den Kuss. Link öffnete die Augen und sie sahen einander nur tief in deren reine Farben. Kafei fuhr zu Link's Brust zurück hinauf und öffnete das Medaillon. Link nickte nur, als er die Flasche in der Hand seiner Liebe sah und schloss das Medaillon wieder. Bedacht langsam rieben sie sich gegenseitig mit dem Algen-Extrakt ein und rückten zurecht. Kafei setzte einen weiteren, sanften Kuss auf Link's Lippen und Link warf den Kopf fast geräuschlos in den Nacken, als Kafei tief in ihn eindrang. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob das Rauschen der Wasserfälle sie zu übertönen vermochte. Auch war es ihnen egal. Und wenn in diesen Minuten hunderte Leute hier nach oben gekommen wären, es wäre ihnen gleich gewesen. Alles was zählte, waren sie beide und ihre Liebe füreinander. Alles was in diesen Augenblicken zählte war, dass sie diese Liebe leben und voll auskosten konnten. Dieses göttlichste Empfinden von allen.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	12. Kapitel 12 Lebenswege

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 12

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Half two of the perfect day. But it doen't end as hoped for...A lot is not as it seems, promises are being broken, measures are being taken and a drastic twist seems wanting to destroy everything.

**Author's Comments: **No comment.

**Rating: M****, **as for nudity, Shōnen-Ai / Yaoi (one underage(16)), Sex (though circumscribed but still). Minimal tracks of unwillingly flowing blood as well as hysteria and defensive violence included...

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

My stuff belongs to mesa. ;) (sorry for random Jar Jar Binks-ing...)

**PLEASE** review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 12 –

**Paths of Life**

Kafei watched the movement of the small leafs above them, which barely noticable swayed in the gentle breeze. Link followed his viewing direction. A yellow-golden butterfly found its way into their idyll in paradiese and settled down on Link's knee.

"Stay still.", whispered Kafei and raised.

Very careful he moved his fingers towards the butterfly and actually managed to take it onto his fingers. Even more careful he laid down again and they studied every millimeter of the sensitive being with fascination.

"Na ishrinoij", whispered Kafei to the butterfly which took off again and left the bushes through a hole.

"What did you tell him?"

"That he shall not give us away."

"What?", giggled Link.

"You never know, do you? Care for water?"

"Thirsty most of all."

Link crammed the oil and crawled after Kafei. He couldn't totally behave and gave him a kiss on his right buttock, whereupon Kafei went into little fits of laughter and let himself fall down on the path looking back. Link just crawled on until he was directly above him, enjoying the carefreeness more and more. Yes, if a hiker would have come by now and had seen them lying here like this, especially when they wouldn't let themselves be stopped from bringing their lips together once again. But how many hikers would come by here anyway? They just nuzzled for a while, until Kafei rolled Link off himself, stood up and offered his hand. Running he pulled him further along the lake. The roaring of the waterfalls became louder and their way soon more a cimbing tour over roots and rocks. Nevertheless climbing here was easier than on the Clock Tower. Link only hoped that he wouldn't slide off anywhere. The bruises which could happen by doing, he didn't even want to imagine them. Kafei knew the way inside out. Without problems he climbed the easiest way ahead, always taking care that Link could follow him without effort. Somewhen it got wetter, but not much later they just climbed up in a broad crack between the rocks. They left the crack and stepped onto a big rock slab. In front of them the water rushed by and plunged into the depth. Link walked to the edge looked down. It was about the same height as his highest jump he had made during his first longtime-try to safe Hyrule, in the not existing in this way anymore Gerudo Valley – so, not too bad. The water here was for sure deeper than it had been there. Then though, Kafei did something that was simply insane. The black shining rocks which seperated the water were of same height and even on top. Kafei took a run-up and just jumped across the first fork. Easily he landed on the other side and grinned back. Even mader, he very obviously meant Link to follow. It was certainly far, slippery and without boots or at least shoes he had as good as no feeling for halt, as he had never done such things with bare feet. Though he could train when ascending but he wasn't prepared for something like this. Secretly he knew that Kafei would have never asked him to do this when the lake would have been deep enough below the first platform. He summoned all courage and took a run-up as well. Exactly at the edge he jumped off. Just well enough his feed touched the hard stone. Kafei reached for his arm and safely pulled Link to him before he could fall backwards. Kafei went even further. At least there were additional stones between the next two platforms so they could step over relatively safe. There Kafei sat down and pulled Link to him for giving him a little breather during which they could enjoy the wonderful view. Behind the lake they could see the Stone Towers in the distance reaching over the hills. Upriver the wild water did a right-hand bend into the ravine. Link watched their horses sleeping for a while. Through the treetops he could see just a bit of them lying on the shore way, the heads lowered to the ground. Kafei moved closer and took him tenderly in his arms. Cuddling, they just sat there for a while until the stone did become a bit too cold. They stood up together and went to the edge, their looks following the water.

"Your brain told me that you jumped off from so such heights several times already?"

"Yes. I actually like doind this. As long as I jump towards deeper water. The Clock Tower did give me creeps, I must say."

"I know. The adrenalin rush is something to get used to at first, but somehow it makes addicted."

"I'm familiar with this."

"Actually?"

They shortly looked each other dreamingly in the eyes, for then falling into a passionate embrace and exchanging some salvia. Kafei let out a short, quiet groan when Link licked him in one go over tonsils and palate to the upper front teet and further up to the tip of his nose where both couldn't resist having a giggle.

"Can it be that your tongue becomes longer with each time?"

"I stretch it consistently when nobody watches.", joked Link and pulled on it overpowering, slid off of course and went into Kafei's laughter, who shook his head and fondled Link's face with special fixation on Link's chin.

"I know. I need a shave."

"No. I like these nondescript stubbles."

"But I don't.", sulked Link. "Say – you didn't even ask me what it was like."

"I heard it. No questions needed."

"I think, I owe your father something."

"I too. Do we jump together or separated?"

"Separated and you first.", said Link and quite irresponsibly pushed him away into the depth.

Kafei took it easy. The way down was long enough that he could even bring in some somersaults and twists before he dived in absolutely straight with arms ahead. Link waited until he dived up again and jumped after like an eagle. Doing without gymnastics as he wasn't good enough in any of these, he enjoyed the cool headwind and broke through the surface in the same way Kafei did. When he dived up, there was no sight of the other though. Suddenly he was pulled underwater. Very blured he saw a snap-shot of Kafei's face coming closer and was forced into a deep, wild kiss to which he gave in with full trust. Gradually he went out of air and they had to dive up. The splashing water of the waterfalls beat down on their heads though of the distance and they were lightly carried away arm in arm. Paddling gently with their feet, they held themselves on the surface, slowly swept in a circle by the current and Link laid his right hand against Kafei's chest, where he carefully took the blue, pointed stone, which he had given back to him on the morning, between his fingers. Kafei lowered his head to the hand of his boyfriend but looked into his face right after, without raising his head. Not changing his expresseion, he leant his forhead onto Link's who looked him in the eyes, slightly surprised.

"What's the matter?", aspirated Link.

"Nothing.", meant Kafei trivially. "Do you like it?"

"I do – somehow."

"I too.", said Kafei monotoneous.

"Wha- ", Link began to laugh and Kafei went in.

"It is tradition that each Sheikah will get an in any kind of way octagonal cut stone as a pendant for their birth, in the colour of their hair. The reason why it's the hair colour of all colours, I don't know. I guess, no one knows anymore. Did you never notice the ring with the flat, umbrella-like, sand coloured stone on Zelda's hand? She let it be given a new setting so she can carry it hidden under her gloves. Strangely enough she did do without them here."

"I never really cared about her hands.", meant Link, turning his head away from Kafei, thinking. "Also one would never automatically think that a girl's jewewllery could be a sign of her origin. With exception of tiaras and obvious symbols."

"At least you know now. No other folk wears octagonal cut stones."

"Don't they?", Link's head rushed back.

"No."

"Wait – the Kokiri-Emerald is octagonal."

"I know.", smiled Kafei mischievous

"They were made by the Sheikah?"

"Good child."

"That – whow."

"Now don't act so surprised. You should know already that our fingers are involved everywhere.", he shortly tipped his indexfinger on the tip of Link's nose.

"Yes. Yours most of all."

"Mind?", he softly laid the tip of his finger on Link's lips. "Obviously not.", chuckled Kafei as Link took the finger in his mouth, eyes closed and licked it with relish. "May I give you a present?", Link stopped and, the finger still in the mouth, gave him big eyes.

"Hm?"

"Don't look at me like this.", laughed Kafei and pulled his finger back.

"I don't look at you like this.", moaned Link. "Whatever `_this_´ is."

"Well?"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and just let me do, allright?"

Link nodded and did as told. Kafei pulled him under the surface. He felt Kafei putting him a hand on the eyelids. A slight pull in his eyes and Kafei wiped down with his hand. Link kept on closing his eyes tight until he heard Kafei's voice echoing in his head, who told him he could open them. He got a fright and swallowed air. Kafei's face was clear as if no water was there. He twinched his eyes one more time and opened them again, not believing what he saw. He ran out of air. Kafei noticed it and gave him some of his. When Kafei grinned, little bubbles came from the corners of his mouth. Shimmering they floated upwards and burst at the surface. Now also Kafei ran out of breath an he pulled Link with him.

"Does this remain?", panted Link.

"Yes, this remains.", giggled Kafei because of his look and the question.

"You're a god."

"No. These are just, as Nérimlath calls them, busker-tricks. I do know that you Hylians a blind underwater like a Goron that's been crashing into a wall too many times in a row."

"Oh yes. I can even confirm this by experience."

"Actually? Are you a clumsy Goron?"

"Hey. The hardest part's always the beginning, isn't it?"

"Allright. I actually wanted to show you something. If you're here already, you simply have to have seen this."

"Do I have to hold my breath for long again?"

"You can hold your breath for quite long as I know. Unfortunately you never had the opportuntiy in my presence."

"That's another way to express it.", smirked Link.

"Ready?"

They both breathed deeply and afterwards took a breath as big as possible. Kafei pulled Link down again. That one took a look around. The by the already low standing sun lightened sky let the crystal clear water shimmer pale golden. The lake was indeed deep and the ground was barely visible. The steep slopes of the ground were covered with plants. These were little algas but also small grasses. Some grew in bunches. Shimmering fishes swam around the couple. Link remembered that he didn't even thank Kafei for this present no money could buy. Now he was the one to pull him upwards and did this with the tenderest kiss he managed to come up with right then.

"You're welcome.", Kafei giggled quietly in a short pause. "May I go on showing? This time you need a little more air."

"I had enough air."

"Fine.", grinned Kafei.

At about three meters depth he dived towards the waterfalls. Link saw a dark hole. Kafei could see in the dark though, but as he knew that Link couldn't, he created a small ball of light which he let float next to them. The tunnel was quite long and winding. Slowly Link's air was getting short. Kafei stopped, drew his legs up, turned around and once again gave Link bits of his air. How big were the lungs of this man? They dived around two more corners and found themselves in a big bassin. Kafei dived up and Link followed as fast as he could, as he ran out of air again. Just in time they reached the surface. They were in a pitch black grotto. The light between them shone mystically and lightened them eerie. Kafei sent it up and enlarged it a bit. Link caught his breath even more than just moments ago. The grotto was far bigger than he had assumed. Not far away from them the rocks near the water were even. Like terraces they went higher. Several passages got lost in the darkness. The terraces were definitely hewn and the passages hammered in shape. Everywhere through the rock went shimmering blue and green veins of metal, like a dome of systemless spider's webs. Link knew which metal it was.

"The mine was closed long ago already as they found bigger veins of higher quality somewhere else. They were closed too, as the silver-veins were exhausted. The entrances to this one here were being blocked. So the only way out is through the tunnel we enterd. It was made for bringing in fresh air. These metals have the advantage that they're neither sensitive to air nor water. So they're more or less for all eternity. I wish too, I knew where else to get Silver Dust from."

"I love you more than anything else existing.", aspirated Link. "And I'm not even able to properly show my appreciation for all you've given to me."

"You don't need to. Never. I do this because I want to let you share in my life. But I know something you could do to keep the beauty of my life going on."

"Be careful or you'll become addicted."

"I'm addicted already."

He let the light float in the mittle of the grotto, swam to the shore and climbed onto the first terrace, where he waited on Link sittin. The ground was strangely even and neither particularly rough nor slippery. Kafei granted Link a fiew moments for being amazed, before he pulled him down gently. For the next minutes they downright drowned in their kiss and cuddling, filled with endless love.

"Fancy a little experiment?", whispered Kafei, when Link got out the notorious bottle after these minutes.

"In the water or what?"

"No. I don't really want to drown us. Can you get the sheets out?", Link opened the locket again and spread the flying sheets one onto the other on the cold stone.

"Wait.", Kafei folded them two times. "That space is enough. So they will protect your soft bottom a bit more."

"What now."

"Sit down normal."

"Normal?"

"You know – er – bad comparison, yes. Like the Postman when he's training."

"That's a bad comparison indeed!", laughed Link but did as told though.

"Got an idea?"

"Barely.", grinned Link and Kafei prepared them both with the miracle cure.

"Normally one shouldn't say something like this but in our situation I'm allowed to, am I?"

"And what?", Kafei sat himself with the legs around Link's waist on the latter's lap and leant against that one's limbs. "With Anju on me, it always worked. Let's hope that this position is variable."

"Now you are one."

"Or do you want to try something crazier?"

"No, no.", Link waved off with big eyes. "Let's go for it a bit slowlier. Slowly for our standards.", he giggled and helped Kafei a bit until they found their rhythm.

This time they both were glad that they were in a cut off grotto. Otherwise they would have been heard down at the Stone Towers for sure. Nevertheless everything echoed around so loud between the rocks that it almost ached in their ears. Though they didn't actually bother. Not even Link cared when Kafei clinged so hard into his limbs that he already bleeded. They didn't really care about anything. Every now and then they tried to cushion their moans by kisses – it didn't help. Both came so heavily that they almost fainted. A real electric shock rushed through Kafei's legs. Link didn't feel different. Completely exhausted he fell backwards on the cold stone, panting and pulling Kafei with him, who was just able to curl up so their heads wouldn't crash together. Knackered, his head landed on Link's right collarbone. Shaggyly he let his arms fall to the sides and a scream escaped Link when he became aware of the pain. Shaking, Kafei pulled his arms in position and heaved himself ups as good as he could.

"Ouch.", aspirated Link with half closed eyes but laughed flatley.

"Shit – ", Kafei got a fright as he saw his blood stained fingers. "What? That – no – ", he turned back his had as far as possible and saw the partly smudged, still slowly trickling blood on Link's standing limbs. "No!", murmured Kafei. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"No problem.", laughed Link. "The sacrafice was worth it."

"No. Don't just put up with this, hear me?"

A bit clumsy he crawled off his lover, turned around sitting uncomfortable and laid the hands on Link's wounds. This one felt a slight pull and the pain was gone. He tried to raise his head a bit but didn't really manage to. Kafei turned to him again and stared at him, pitty in his red eyes. Link only laughed and shook his head. The other eyed his bloodstained palms dumbfounded. For a short moment his eyes rushed on Link and back. Then he licked over his hands with interest.

"Kafei!", giggled Link. "Tastes?"

"Slightly metalic.", considered Kafei but couldn't hold back a laugh either.

"Don't be so childish and come here to me.", smiled Link and pulled Kafei on him without much resistance.

"I am sorry.", Kafei repeated.

"Shut up. I love you. No matter if you massacre me or not."

"Shall I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"And please believe me. It is nothing but the truth."

"Tell me."

"This was the best sex of my life.", aspirated Kafei.

"I can just agree.", sighed Link.

"That was your third time.", murmured Kafei. "Honestly, boy. You need to draw a clear line between just orgasm and actual sex. You'd better start right now."

"Still."

"We really should slow down a bit."

"Means?"

"Otherwise we'll get withrdrawal symptoms somewhen, if we stop for a half day."

~o~0~O~0~o~

Still a bit relieved about the end of the ride, they dismounted outside the town. Already from further away music had reached their ears. They stepped through the Eastgate and found the square bustling. Though there was not as much going on as on the day before but the buskers entertained the crowd at their best. However, someone spotted the two. A way too familiar voice in a way too familiar tone echoed towards them and the music died down.

"You! How can you! Anju loves you! Where have you been? She's almost dying of sorrow and you come in here strolling leisurely as if nothing happened!", yelled Anidja across the Eastsquare and stomped into Kafei's direction, pulling all looks on her. "And I even give you another chance, you useless blighter! I give a damn to what you are! This dosen't justify that you break Anju's heart – ", she slid to halt shortly in front of Link who placed himself between them protecting, with a look as solid as a rock.

"If already, then yell at me. It was my fault."

"Link? What – "

"It was my fault that we're here just now.", he lied stubborn and convincing into her face. "So stop shouting at him. I'm sure she didn't worry. I bet it was Sorrei that worried and talked off her sister's ears long enough to get Anila on her side. Can it simply be that your're starting to mistake your daughters for each other or that Anila didn't worry at all? Maybe you're just imagining that she – "

"No. She did worry. And you don't need to protect him."

"I don't protect him, I just say it as it is.", she wanted to contradict. "Shut your mouth. I don't want to hear it. Do you know how sick you make everyone?", now it was out. "Not only Kafei, me and both your daughters too. Even Romani and Cremia keep silent on it and do their best to ignore you. They do it so good that it already rubbed off on Rim. We thought you decided to change. But as this doesn't work, I can just repeat what your daughter said. Either you shut up and back in or you pack your things. Who cares, Kari will stand in for you. Ajnu will find someone else until the next Carnival for sure. Maybe her sister will stay here after all. It would be good for both of them."

"Now he poisoned you too."

The whole square shrieked with fear when Anidja went to the ground. One meter away from the Inn's door, Anju-Anila clapped her hands on her mouth, the others behind her were not less shocked. Robbing his palm, Link looked down on Anidja scornfully, who held her cheek. Tears went into her eyes when she looked up panting. He hadn't planned to hit her so hard. He just had lashed out. Maybe it was a lesson to her. Link felt Kafei's hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he turned into his direction but not completely. Dotour and Esra came stumbling down the stairs and analysed the scenario dumbfounded. Dotour's eyes just moved between Anidja and Link and he understood. Anju rushed into the Inn. Nobody spoke a word. No whispering, no murmuring of the crowd. Anju was to be heard rumbling upstairs. Not even two minutes later she came back with a big crammed traveling-sack over her shoulder. Pure rage drawn into her face, she stomped towards her mother and smacked the sack down onto the ground next to her. Anidja eyed the sack for a moment and looked up to her daughter.

"Leave.", that one only said.

"What?", Anidja aspirated.

"Don't I speak your language? You shall leave."

"B-but – "

"No but. Leave. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Anju – "

"As Mayoress of Clock Town I expel you from this area of Termina. You're no longer welcome here."

"Anju – I."

"This is my last word. Get up, take your stuff and leave, before I have to order the guards to throw you out of the town with force.", she gave a short wink up to the town wall, whereupon one of the guards let down a ladder and climbed onto the square.

"You can't do this with me!", moaned Anidja and heaved herself up. "I'm your mother!"

"There you must be wrong. I don't have a mother anymore. My mother is dead."

"Anju – "

"Leave now."

"Please!", she beged with tears.

"Guards, get that woman out of my sight and take care that she will never set a foot into this town again."

The two men leaned their spears against the wall, grabbed the protesting Anidja under the shoulders and pulled her to the gate, one of them dragging her belongings with him. Link and Kafei turned after them and saw how the guards pushed the stout woman onto the sandy ground outside the town with disgust, dropping her luggage at her side. Then they silently went back on their posts. She picked herself up, swung her sack over her shoulder and threw a last look back into town. Then she vanished from sight southwards. Anju took a deep breath and dropped her shoulders and head. Kafei stepped out from behind Link and pulled her into his arms. For a while she just hung slack against him. She looked up and kissed him with a smile.

"It's over, darling.", Kafei nodded and she laid her right hand on his cheek. "I hope you know that Link was right. I didn't worry. Why should I? You can take care of yourself. Besides, he was with you. I love you and know you that. I know that I don't need to worry about you."

"I love you too."

"Link?", she loosened herself out of her husband's arms and went to him. "I thank you with my whole heart.", she took his shoulders softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whereupon Link looked to Kafei slightly surprised. "And I thank the Forces of Heaven for giving us you."

"Thank whoever you want. I agree with you.", Link just sighed but noticed something. "Where's Zelda?"

"Oh. Yes.", she let her arms sink. "Gone."

"Er – what? Where to?"

"She had to go back to Hyrule. An emergency. But no worries. She said it's just political. Only some complications with the arrangement of whatever. She wishes you all the best and – ", she took a short break thinking, "Good luck for your newstart in Ordon."

Everyone starred at her silent. Only Kafei didn't. He directed his look to the ground. Link understood as less as the others what this was about. Only Kafei seemed to know something which he had tried to conceal.

"I'm so sorry, Link.", he aspirated.

"What?", he got as reactoin from that one.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"How – what does this mean? Why does Zelda want me to go to Ordon?"

"They both know that you haven't had a life so far. Ordon's isolated. There you can build yourself a new identity untroubled. Nobody knows you there. It would be just for your best. If you should meet her again, she will tell you herself. You just need to know that she's warned me. She knew that it was only a matter of time. She wanted to go to you, yes, but she's noticed our feelings for each other and warned me, that something like this might probably happen. It was just surprising how soon it happened. I'm sorry. She didn't tell me more. Only that this here is just the beginning. This creature was a forerunner. There's going to be silence. But then everything will happen very quickly. They can't harm you much. You're blessed by Farore. But they can harm those that are close to you and thereby make you vulnerable."

"Who told you this? This woman? Who does she mean? Why?"

"I don't know. The name `_Zant_´ was mentioned, though I don't know who or what that is. And she said things about Ganondorf. I assume we're right before the last accord. Something big is happening here. A darkness, a slumbering beast in the fog of uncertainty. But for now we have nothing to fear. The calm before the storm has begun. We can breathe but must stay ready.", Link nodded.

"But I won't go to Ordon."

"You will.", Kafei finally looked him in the face. "I know, it will not be easy. But you have to. That's your only chance to safe us. Forget your life and start a new one."

"That – do you know what you ask of me there?", moaned Link.

"I know what I ask of myself. Link. You know that you never could escape from your destiny. You are the biggest enemy of the Dark Forces. You know why? I aren't your abilities. There are uncountable people who are more powerful. But the Darkness fears your will power. They fear your ability of unconditional love and sacrafice. They're after Hyrule and maybe also Termina. If you stay here, the blow will be more devasting than necessary, just for hunting you down. I beg you. Go underground and ease the suffering by doing so. Father.", he now adressed Dotour. "You were right. Ikana needs a king. And if the moment for saving Termina from the Forces of Darkness comes, I will lead it as such. Meanwhile – ", he spoke to the watching crowd, "Go on celebrating. I don't know for how long we keep a reason for it.", he turned to Link again, offered him his hand and lead him into the Inn.

"Oh.", Link looked at the clock by the reception which already showed five minutes after midnight. "That was it. You failed."

"What?", faltered Kafei, followed his look and had a short laugh as he understood. "No. Not necessarily, no? The last time easily counted as three. Come. Let's go packing your things."

It didn't take them long. Link decided to rearrange. So he emptied his cap and put everything into the locket. He already wanted to undress and get on his fighting-cloth but Kafei stopped him.

"You let that be, alright?", Kafei took one of the two sheets Link had given him back and wrapped the clothes as well as his weapons in it.

"What are you up to?"

"I'll tell you soon enough. Keep that on and follow me to our bathroom."

He lead Link past his dicussing family through the again with music filled Easttown and up to the Town Hall. Arrived in the bathroom, Kafei laid down the bundle, grabbed a stool and sat Link onto it. Then he lifted the latter's hair and laid a towel around his shoulders. Kafei went to a cupboard and Link protested when he saw the scissors in his hand.

"No! You're not going to do this!"

"Be quiet. I know what I'm doing. They might be beautiful but they're uneven and the ends are totally in the bobo. If you want them to grow really beautifully, they have to be removed and you should cut them more often. The best, you let them be cut by someone who can do it."

"Like you."

"Oh I'm sure there's someone in Ordon too."

"I won't go to Ordon.", repeated Link.

"Yes, you will do so.", Link understood it as final word and let Kafei do.

"We'd got that now.", he said when he was done and collected Link's hair. "Take a look at them.", Link stood up, went to the mirror and was slightly shocked to see his former hairstyle again, only that he had left the hair around the face almost the same way as they had been and also the others fell a bit better than in his childhood. "If you don't mind, I'll keep your hair. Maybe I'll make a wig of them.", he screwed them in the towel but put this one into the bundle with Link's green fighting-cloth.

"W-?"

He looked at Kafei in the mirror and both started to giggle. Kafei laid his arms around Link and cuddled to him. For several minutes they just stood there like this, thinking back on the previous days. Then Kafei kissed him on the cheek from behind and threw his hair to the left. Link threw them back to the middle and Kafei to the left again, giggling heavily. He gave up, not so unhappy with the parting as he had used to wear his hair like this a couple of times before. And he simply didn't stand a chance against Kafei. This one pulled him into the marital room in which he got out a bow and a belt from the notorious chest, gave Link these things for storage and went outside with him again, where his family besieged the Eastgate determined. Also Ydin, Frano and Ora had arrived there.

"Oh Giants!", cried Esra. "Kafei! What did you do to his hair?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're gone."

"And now?", asked Cremia. "You really bring him to Ordon?", Kafei only nodded.

What happend then was simply heart-rending. Close to tears, one after another they pulled Link into their arms for saying farewell. When Link arrived at Ydin, he got out his wallet from the locket and pulled three Rupees, two golden ones and a silver one. He pressed them into the elder lady's hand.

"See it as deposit for Kafei's next dress.", he whispered in her ear and both burst into childish giggling.

"Take care of yourself, my boy.", Dotour hugged him last. "And don't lose your birthday presents. But even if. The offer remains also without this golden scrap, right?"

"I know.", now Link fought with tears as well.

Kafei took his hand once more and conducted him out of town where their horses were waiting. The others followed them and placed themselves outside the gate. Kafei strapped the bed sheets onto Epona, the two men mounted and rode off in direction of Ikana, Link, as often as he could, waving back until they got out of sight. They passed the way up in silence. Instead of tuning left, Kafei dismounted in front of the passage to the Stone Towers. Link did the same and Kafei fiddled about with that one's locket. Link laughed when Kafei stuck and secured the birthday presents in Epona's saddlebags – only the locket he left around Link's neck. Then he loosened the bed sheet with Link's clothes and bound it around his own belly, making knots behind his back. The other he took in his hands and disappeared in the passageway, Link on his heels. He stopped and bound the sheet like a kind of cloak to his shoulders. He pulled Link close, flipped the sheet over their heads and did the same on him. Link understood and laid his arms around the hips of the other man. Kafei himself, held onto Link's back with his left hand and directed his right palm upwards between them. A pleasant swirl of air streamed from his hand, blew up the sheet and carried them without problems completely to the top where Kafei landed them on the opposite of the entrance to the temple. He freed them from the sheet, gave it to Link and asked for his own bow, the belt and two Light Arrows. A bit clumsy and not painless they landed on the platform above them. Silent again, Kafei stepped to the edge and bound off the bundle. They watched Link's fighting-cloth and weapons fall down into the sky. At last, Kafei nevertheless let the hair fall which he had cut Link off. Epona, what hung on her saddle and what he wore on his body was all Link still possessed. They had even thown away the locket now. Kafei was serious. He wanted to give Link a new chance, though it would ask a lot of the two.

"And you really think this was a good idea? What if everything comes back again and knocks somebody down?"

"It won't. Not here. That was it."

"You're right. Epona's all I have left. And you."

"I won't go with you. Don't say now that you already expected from me to give up everything as well. Link. My place is here. Here at the side of my family. No matter if in Hyrule or Termina, you will never have you peace. Not as long as you don't cut all connections to these two countries. I beg you. Build yourself a new life. Forget me and everything else. You've earned it. You'll be safe in Ordon. It lies between the borders and belongs just to its inhabitants. They don't know you. Nobody. Just tell them you're from Clock Town and you want to flee from the town life once and for all. They'll take you in, I'm sure.", begged Kafei with tears. "But don't wonder if someone finds your ears fascinating. They are Humans and only see Hylians when they go to Hyrule or Clock Town. But most of them haven't done that yet. In the village they just know me from hearsay. One of them, a certain Rusl, was here once for business. I've seen him for a moment and caught a long conversation. He speaks Hylian very well. He will help you learning their language."

Kafei gave him a loving kiss before he shot off Link's last Light Arrow with his own bow and they silently bound on the sheets with grief. Before doing so Kafei fastened the bow on his back with the belt diagonally around his upper body. Then they stepped to the edge once more for floating back to the foot of the Stown Towers. As wordless they freed themselves from the bed sheets and mounted. Link threw a last look back into the valley as they went through the passageway. As fast as they could push their horses, they rode along the rode through the Hinterlands in direction of Ordon. At the border, a small ravine, was a wooden palisade door. No watchman guarded it as protection was not necessary. They dismounted and Kafei opened it. Then they fell each other in the arms a last time and cried until they were unable to any more tears.

"Shall I not stay here?", aspirated Link and looked him deeply into his red eyes which seemed to have lost all their fire.

"You'll always be here.", he took Link's hand and pressed it to his heart. "In here. Forever.", Link did the same.

"I'll never forget you either. You've made yourself an indestructible place in my heart. I won't let anyone else get it."

Their last kiss was no longer filled with grief. It was the gladness of having found each other and having been allowed to go a part of their paths together. When they seperated their lips, a single tear wandered down Kafei's cheek. Link kissed it away with a light smile. Quietly whispering he gave him the wisdom of the Sheikah.

"It are the small scars, that accompany us forever. But the small signs, make these scars of minor importance, as they manage to ease the greatest pain. They are the Lights in the Darkness. As long as Light exists, there is Hope. Not forgotten, no. Just a well kept secret. Though a few more know about it now. The things that really mean something to us, always return to us. How much time will pass, none of us knows."

"But they return.", finished Kafei. "I know. We'll meet again. When and where and in which life doesn't matter. Love survives all pain and all darkness. I know this by now."

Slowly Link stepped back, not seperating their fingers until their hands were too short to maintain the touch. It was as if an untearable bond was built between their fingers which should last eternal and was endlessly stretchable. With a heavy heart Link mounted and rode slowly through the door, behind which an old friend was waiting, whom he didn't notice yet. Nor did Kafei see her. She'd gotten to know from Zelda where she would meet Link again if Kafei kept to what he was ordered to. She'd been waiting here the whole day long already. With a gentle wave of his hand Kafei closed the door magically. In the last crack their looks met one more time. Not forgotten, no. Just a well kept secret.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	13. Kapitel 13 Zwischen den Grenzen

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 13

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Link ist nun auf dem besten Weg zu seinem Neuanfang in Ordon. Doch ganz so drastisch wird der Neuanfang nicht...

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. 3 Wochen seit dem letzten Update, dabei ist es doch nur ein kürzeres, überbrückendes Kapitel. Aber leider hab ich ein Leben außerhalb meiner Welten und eben dieses hat mich mehr denn je gefordert.

Also - was haben wir hier?

**AB JETZT GEHT GAR NICHTS MEHR OHNE TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPOILER, KLAR?** Danke.

Ja. Ganz am Anfang begegnen wir einem altbekannten Störenfried. Ich weiß, die Meinungen über dieses Wesen sind gespalten, aber mich persönlich hat sie meistens genervt. Darum macht euch auf einen abweisenden Link gefasst. Mehr dazu aber in den nächsten beiden Kapitel. Vorerst findet er sich mit einer viel zu schnellen Einbürgerung konfrontiert. Auch gibt es ein paar; doch sehr verständliche; Unterschiede vom Spiel. Wie würde er sonst nach Ordon kommen - und auch - WARUM BEI ALLEN DEKURANHAS HAT ER KEIN BETT IN DIESEM HAUS? Äh - ja. Ilionej over.

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 14 - da eigentlich nicht wirklich was los ist - außer ein bisschen nebensächlicher Nacktheit und ein paar schroffer Worte.

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Meins bleibt meins. ;)

**BITTE** um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 13 –

**Zwischen den Grenzen**

Knarrend schloss sich das Tor. Wehmütig blickte er auf das schier unüberwindbare Holz, das nun zwischen ihm und Kafei war, doch wusste er, dass es nur unüberwindbar schien. Eines Tages würde er zurückkehren. Er würde sich nicht von Zelda vorschreiben lassen, was er zu tun hatte. Aber da Kafei selbst hinter ihr stand, musste es einen höheren Grund geben und er beschloss, es zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht gewann er tatsächlich so die einzige Chance, endlich ein Leben zu haben. Er würde von den meisten vergessen werden. Wenn es soweit war, würde er erneut dieses Tor passieren und zu seiner einzig wahren Familie zurückkehren, das wusste er. Er hörte Ijaron davon galoppieren. Jedoch spürte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Jemand Vertrautes war ganz in seiner Nähe. Er drehte sich um und sah den kleinen, blassblauen Lichtschimmer auf sich zuschweben.

„Hey!", kicherte sie. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen."

„Ich war vier Tage weg.", schnaubte Link etwas genervt.

„Huh? Du – du antwortest?"

„Natürlich antworte ich. Was dagegen?"

„Ähm – nein – ich – nein."

„Gut. Wenn du mich also entschuldigst, ich muss ein neues Leben anfangen.", er wandte Epona herum und ritt ignorierend an ihr vorbei.

„Hey! Warte! Wo willst du hin?"

„Das hab ich doch gesagt, oder?"

„Nein."

„Nach Ordon. Diese Straße führt doch dort hin, oder?"

„Ja. Komm. Ich zeig dir den Weg."

„Ich denke, den finde ich schon."

„Hast du was gegen mich?", wie kam sie nur zu dieser haarsträubenden Vermutung?

„Nein. Wieso?", raunte Link.

„Ach nur so – du wirkst irgendwie abweisend."

„Wärst du das nicht, wenn du gerade von der Prinzessin von Hyrule dazu gezwungen wurdest, deine einzig wahre Liebe zu verlassen?"

„Oh – wirklich? Du hast dich verliebt?"

„Es ist ein großer Unterschied zwischen `_sich verlieben_´ und jemanden `_wirklich lieben_´."

„Ansichtssache."

„Wenn du meinst – ", seufzte Link, ließ sich aber von ihr nicht aufhalten.

„Du gefällst mir irgendwie.", kicherte sie und Link riss den Kopf herum, ohne Epona anzuhalten.

„Was?"

„Du bist mir viel lieber als dieser schweigsame Link."

„Das kann sich schlagartig ändern.", sagte er kalt und wandte den Blick wieder geradeaus.

„Zelda will, dass ich bei dir bleibe."

„Was? Warum?"

„Was soll diese Frage?"

„Kannst du die Sprache der Menschen?"

„Nein. Was hat das – Link?", er sagte nichts dazu. „Nein. Aber wir finden sicher jemanden, der dir hilft."

„Er heißt Moe."

„Moe? Das ist ein Anfang. Aber woher – "

„Kafei hat es mir gesagt."

„Kafei? Der, dem du geholfen hast, zu heiraten?"

„Ja, genau der."

„Zelda hat ihn erwähnt."

„Und was hat sie erwähnt?"

„Nicht viel. Nur, dass er inzwischen zwei Kinder hat und Bürgermeister ist."

„Das ist alles?", zischte Link.

„Ja."

„Tz. Ich fasse es nicht.", murmelte Link.

„Was fasst du nicht?"

„Ach nichts."

„Link?"

„Nichts."

„Link!"

„Das ist der Beweis. Schön. Und ich dachte, sie meint es ernst."

„Was denn?"

„Sie ist verdammt noch mal eifersüchtig und tut so, als würde sie mir vergeben."

„Wer? Zelda?"

„Ja."

„Warum ist sie eifersüchtig?"

„Vergiss es.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das werde ich nicht.", sie stemmte ihre kleinen Hände in die Hüften, flog aber weiterhin neben ihm her.

„Vergiss es, ja?", er konnte ihr ja nicht sagen, dass der einzige Grund warum Zelda sie geschickt hatte war, damit sie ihn nerven konnte und Zelda sich so dafür rächte, dass er sie abgewiesen hatte.

„Jetzt – geht's vielleicht ein bisschen langsamer?"

„Nein.", es war ihm egal, dass sie nicht mithalten konnte.

„Link!", wütete sie nur.

Er bog um eine weitere Kurve und die Schlucht war zu Ende. In einiger Entfernung konnte er ein großes Haus erkennen. Es schien eine Farm zu sein. Kein Licht brannte in den Fenstern. Er hatte zwar schwören können, das Öffnen einer Tür zu hören, als er vorbeigeritten war, drehte sich aber nicht danach um. Er ritt durch eine weitere Schlucht, an deren Ende das eigentliche Dorf lag. Hausdächer schimmerten im Mondlicht. Auch hier brannte kein Licht. Nur das sanfte Rauschen des Windes in den vereinzelten Bäumen und das Plätschern von Wasser war zu hören. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und im ersten Haus ging ein Licht an. Die Tür wurde aufgesperrt. Heraus kam ein dicker Mann mit kleinem Kopf und kurzem, seltsamen Schnurrbart. Er wirkte sehr verschlafen und trug ein leichtes Leinengewand. Link brachte vor ihm sein Pferd zum Halt und stieg ab. Etwas zaghaft trat er vor ihn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich erklären sollte, doch das brauchte er nicht. Ihm war tatsächlich jemand gefolgt. Interessiert drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung des auf sie zulaufenden Mannes, der sich eng in einen braunen Umhang gehüllt hatte. Der dickere Mann sagte irgendetwas zu Link's Verfolger, das weder Link noch Navi verstanden. Er wirkte aber sichtlich erleichtert, dass der andere Mann so schnell hinzugekommen war. Dieser musterte Link, mit besonderem Merk auf seine Augen und Ohren und nickte, wenn auch etwas außer Atem.

„Guten – Abend.", schnaufte er zu Link's Erleichterung auf Hylianisch.

„Sind Sie Moe?", fragte Link nur.

„Äh – ja! Woher – ?", seine Augen wurden groß.

„Lange Geschichte. Können Sie mir weiterhelfen?", er musterte ihn noch einmal genauer.

„Sicher, Junge. Wo brennt's?"

„Ähm – nirgends. Es – es tut mir leid, dass ich mitten in der Nacht hier auftauche. Es hat sich leider so ergeben."

Der Dicke fragte etwas und Moe nickte nur, woraufhin der andere wieder in sein Haus zurückging. Bevor er die Tür schloss, konnte Link ein noch verschlafeneres, großes Mädchen mit kurzen, krausen Haaren sehen, das interessiert nach draußen lugte.

„Ich – wie soll ich sagen – ", Link holte kurz Luft und fasste sich. „Ist das hier Ordon?"

„Ja, das ist es. Ordon wie es schläft und schnarcht.", beide mussten kurz leise lachen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich – naja – ich würde gerne hier leben, wenn niemand was dagegen hat."

„Oh!", er wurde zunehmend interessierter. „Und wie kommst du dazu?"

„Ich bin aus Unruhstadt und möchte einen kompletten Neuanfang machen, abseits des Stadtgetümmels."

„Hm. Wie alt bist du?"

„Vor zwei Tagen bin ich Sechzehn geworden."

„Na dann gratuliere!", lachte er herzlich und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Danke."

„Ein Neuanfang sagst du? In deinem Alter? Ist dir die Stadt jetzt schon zu Kopf gestiegen?"

„Wie man's nehmen mag. Es ist etwas kompliziert."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich würde auch keinem Wildfremden meine Geheimnisse anvertrauen."

„Danke."

„Du wirkst sehr nett. Ich denke, niemand hat etwas dagegen. Du kannst unsere Sprache nicht, oder?"

„Nicht ein Wort.", lächelte Link verschmitzt.

„Kein Problem. Das bekommen wir schon hin. Du hast Glück. Wir haben ein großes, leerstehendes Haus auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes, in Richtung der Wälder. Der Besitzer ist nach Hyrule ausgewandert. Der gleiche Grund wie deiner, nur umgekehrt – oder so. Er hat gemeint, wir dürften mit dem, was er zurücklässt, tun was wir wollen. Es ist noch alles genau so, wie er es hinterlassen hat. Er ist erst vor einem Monat weg. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht."

„Nein.", überlegte Link.

„Es hat einen kleinen Brunnen außen auf der Hinterseite und ein Plumpsklo. Das Ausleeren hab aber auch immer ich übernommen, da ich weiß, wo man so was problemlos entsorgen kann. Du musst zwar über eine Leiter nach oben klettern, aber – "

„Ich bin nicht wählerisch."

„Gut. Für dein Pferd finden wir auch einen Platz. Ich komme gerade von der Ranch außerhalb, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast. Du kannst – es ist eine Stute, oder?", er bückte sich leicht.

„Ja.", lachte Link. „Sie heißt Epona."

„Schön. Also du kannst sie aber auch vor dem Haus stehen lassen. Hier passiert nichts. Rein gar nichts. Wir sind das verschlafenste aber geselligste Dorf, dass du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Gut zu wissen."

„Ja. Also der perfekte Platz für jemanden wie dich. Aber das wirst du selbst herausfinden wollen, oder?"

„Ja. Nur heute Nacht nicht mehr."

„Meine Rede. Also gut. Komm mit. Ich zeig dir dein neues Zuhause.", er setzte seine Beine in Gang und Link nahm Epona's Zügel in die Hand, um ihm zu folgen. „Die Schlüssel stecken ohnehin immer noch drinnen. Wie gesagt, hier brauchst du keine Angst haben, dass dir etwas gestohlen wird. Wir sind alle eine große Familie und füreinander da. Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Link."

„Kurz und schmerzlos?"

„So in etwa, ja.", lächelte er.

„Gut. Den Namen werden sich die anderen auch merken können. Dir wird auffallen, dass unsere Namen alle sehr kurz sind. Was länger ist, wird im Alltag mit Spitznamen abgekürzt. Aber das kommt hier nicht vor."

„Ich kenne auch nur wenige mit längeren Namen."

„Also bist du es gewöhnt. Ja. Und wie heißt deine leuchtende Begleiterin?"

„Navi.", sagte diese spitz.

„Sehr erfreut. Du bleibst auch hier, nehme ich an?"

„Ja. Link und ich sind wie Pech und Schwefel."

„Ich das Pech und sie ätzt mich weg.", murmelte Link unbemerkt.

„Gut. Also doch nicht ganz so ein drastischer Neuanfang."

„Sieht nicht so aus.", seufzte Link leise.

„Am Anfang ist es vielleicht besser so. Ich werde dir unsere Sprache beibringen. Also wunder dich nicht, wenn ich dir zuerst überall hin folge."

„Oh – das wäre mir sehr recht.", überlegte Link mit Gedanken an den ersten Dorfbewohner.

„Ja? Na dann."

„Wer war eigentlich der – "

„Boro? Unser Bürgermeister."

„Welch eine Ironie.", kicherte Link zu sich selbst.

„Was?"

„Ach nichts."

„So. Da wären wir.", das Haus war wirklich groß und erinnerte ihn stark an sein altes Haus in Kokiri, nur dass es eben um Vieles imposanter war.

„Hast du nur das dabei, was du anhast?"

„Ja."

„Oh.", er wurde nachdenklich. „Soll ich dir ein Schlafgewand von mir holen? Seine Kleidung hat Komu nämlich – "

„Nicht nötig."

„Wie du meinst. Sonst ist aber alles drin, außer Essen. Soll ich Epona mitnehmen oder lässt du die hier?"

„Ich denke, ich werde sie hier lassen."

„Auch in Ordnung. Normalerweise stehe ich bei Sonnenaufgang auf, wie die meisten im Dorf. Dann frühstücke ich mit meiner Familie. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wecke ich dich auf, damit du mit uns frühstücken kannst. Danach regeln wir alles andere. Ich führe dich ein bisschen herum und wir richten dich ein. Du brauchst unbedingt noch anderes zum Anziehen."

„Das wäre toll, danke. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich dafür revanchieren könnte."

„Bei mir zwar nicht, aber du könntest die ganze Arbeit auf der Ranch erledigen."

„Wirklich? Gut."

„Was?", lachte Moe. „Das war ein Scherz, Junge. Aber bitte – wenn du es trotzdem willst, gerne."

„Ich hätte nichts gegen ein bisschen Arbeit."

„Schön.", grinste Moe. „Also dann bis zum Sonnenaufgang. Schlaf gut."

„Ja. Danke. Du auch."

Er winkte noch einmal bevor er verschwand und Link befreite Epona von ihrem Sattel, den er an den Stamm des großen Baumes, der nun sein Haus war, lehnte. Er nahm die Geburtstagsgeschenke und seine Geldbörse aus den Taschen und versuchte irgendwie, mit ihnen über die Leiter hochzuklettern. Es war eine schlichte Holztür auf einer kleinen Terrasse. Sie war tatsächlich offen und der Schlüssel steckte innen. Es war nicht einmal stickig. Anscheinend wurde oft genug gelüftet. Durch die Fenster fiel ganz wenig indirektes Mondlicht ein, aber Navi leuchtete ohnehin genug, dass er ausreichend sah, um nicht irgendwo hineinzulaufen. Sogleich schwirrte die Fee herum und besah sich das Haus, das aus einem einzigen Raum zu bestehen schien. Nur einen Keller hatte es noch, der wie die anderen durch gestützte Holzbretter geschaffenen Stockwerke, durch eine Leiter erreichbar war. Gleich nach er Öffnung in der Decke, die er noch hassen lernen würde, hatte Link sein Bett ausgemacht. Es war mit einer bunten Tagesdecke vor Staub geschützt und stand direkt an einem der kleinen, offenen Fenster, ganz oben neben der Öffnung. Er trug seine Geschenke hinauf, schloss das Fenster und platzierte sie auf dem Fensterbrett, da das Fenster nach außen zu öffnen war. Wehmütig betrachtete er die Dinge. Er band die Schnur der Tingle-Puppe ein bisschen los und befestigte ihn an einen Ring, in dem ein breiter Raffhalter hing. Er öffnete kurz Anju's Schatulle und nahm den gefalteten, goldenen Zettel heraus. Neugierig begann Navi zu lesen. Er sagte jedoch nichts dazu und legte ihn nur mit einem traurigen Lächeln in die kleine Büchse zurück. Dann deckte er das Bett ab. Die Bettwäsche war vollkommen weiß. Es wirkte sehr gemütlich. Neben dem mit weichen Federn gefüllten Kopfkissen lagen kleinere, dick gestopfte, bunte Polster. Am Fuß des Bettes stand ein alter Holzstuhl. Link zog sich aus und hängte sein Gewand über die Lehne, interessiert von Navi beobachtet.

„Was? Noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen?", sie kicherte nur kindisch und setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett.

Link band den Vorhang los und zog ihn zu. Dann kroch er ins Bett. Es war wirklich gemütlich. Nur das Kissen war etwas zu weich. Er legte den flachsten und größten der Polster darunter. Jetzt passte es. Auch die anderen richtete er zurecht und zog die Tagesdecke wieder nach oben, da es doch etwas frisch war. Navi legte sich um und reduzierte ihr Licht so gut sie konnte.

„Gute Nacht, Link.", lächelte sie und schloss ihre kleinen Augen.

„Gute Nacht.", erwiderte er, doch etwas freundlicher.

Eine Weile lang sah er sie nur an. Bald war sie eingeschlafen. Er würde es überleben. Er hatte sie bis jetzt auch überlebt. Vielleicht würde sie weniger quirlig werden, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass er durchaus antworten konnte. Ob Kafei schon schlief? Er wünschte auch ihm in Gedanken eine gute Nacht, auch wenn er wusste, dass er zu weit weg war, um von Kafei's telepathischen Fähigkeiten aufgeschnappt zu werden. Er vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Aber er wusste, dass er ihn nicht vergessen würde. Sie würden in Gedanken immer beieinander sein. Dann schloss Link die Augen, gab Kafei einen gedanklichen Kuss und schlief ein, nicht wissend, dass dieser in exakt diesem Moment ähnliches dachte und sie beide in ein und der selben Sekunde in den Schlaf fielen.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Es war nicht Kafei. Nein. Zu viel Stoff. Enttäuscht schnaufte er in die Kissen. Dennoch war das Bett angenehm kuschelig. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen streckte er sich durch, wie eine Katze. Er musste leicht kichern, da seine Schultern und sein Genick knackten. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Es war leicht hell. Etwas Licht schien unter dem Vorhang durch. Navi schlief noch tief und fest. Er schob den Vorhang ein wenig beiseite und starrte auf die Baumwipfel draußen, ließ den Vorhang aber gleich wieder los. Dann gähnte er leise, setzte sich auf und erschrak, als er den lächelnden Mann am Fuß des Bettes sitzen sah. Er saß sogar auf dem Bett und trotzdem hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt?

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Moe sanft. „Ich sehe, du hast gut geschlafen?", Link nickte. „War dir wohl nicht kalt so?", Link wusste, worauf er das bezog.

„Nein. Die Decken sind ziemlich wärmend."

„Ich hab dir was zum Anziehen mitgebracht. Nur ein paar alte Sachen von mir, vorübergehend. Ich hoffe, sie passen.", er stand auf und deutete auf den Stuhl, auf dessen Sitzfläche einige gefaltete, schlichte Leinenhosen- und Hemden gestapelt waren. „Dass du meine alten Schuhe anziehen musst, will ich dir nicht zumuten."

„Danke.", schmunzelte Link, schlug die Decken gleichmäßig nach unten, stellte die Beine nach links aus dem Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Was ist?"

„Ach nichts. Ich bin nur noch etwas müde.", er hob den Blick wieder und starrte Moe an, da ihm etwas eingefallen war. „Wie bist du eigentlich reingekommen?"

„Ja.", lachte dieser. „Offenbar hast du mich wirklich beim Wort genommen. Du hast nicht abgesperrt."

„Hab ich – hab ich nicht?"

„Nein.", er machte Platz und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Stirnseite des Bettes.

„Oh."

Link stemme sich hoch, ging zum Stuhl und breitete die Kleidungsstücke nacheinander auf dem Bett aus. Sie waren alle recht ähnlich, wiesen kaum buntere Farben als Naturtöne auf, waren aber teilweise unterschiedlich groß. Moe beobachtete genau, was er wählte. Er schmunzelte leicht, als Link's Wahl auf die Stücke fiel, die sich am meisten von den anderen unterschieden, da sie zudem zu seinen Schuhen passten. Dieser bemerkte es.

„Was?"

„Ich sehe, wir haben nicht den selben Geschmack. Das hab ich immer gehasst."

„Oh. Stört es dich also, wenn ich es anziehe?"

„Hätte ich es sonst mitgenommen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Nein. Ich bin froh, dass es wenigstens jemand anderem gefällt. Das hat meine Mutter genäht, als ich in etwa so alt war wie du. Ich hab es nie gemocht, aber ihr zuliebe immer angezogen. Jetzt kann ich es ruhigen Gewissens weitergeben. Sie ist vor fünf Jahren gestorben."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Muss es nicht. Ja, sie war die beste Frau und Freundin, die ich gekannt hatte, aber sie war schwer krank. Der Tod war eine wahre Erlösung. Sie ist im Schlaf gegangen, still und leise, wie sie es immer gewollt hat.", Link nickte leicht und zog sich an. „Schon Hunger?"

„Und wie."

„Gut. Dann lass uns gehen. Äh – weckst du sie nicht auf?", er deutete auf Navi und Link musterte sie leicht.

„Nein. Soll sie nur schlafen.", er öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt breit, damit er nicht allzu gemein wirkte. „Sie wird mich schon finden."

Draußen wurden sie von einem kleinen Jungen begrüßt, der nicht minder blond war als Moe. Da dieser ihn auf die Arme nahm, schloss Link daraus, dass er sein Sohn war. Was sie jedoch sprachen, verstand er natürlich nicht, ahnte aber, worum es ging.

„_Guten Morgen_. _Ich dachte, du stehst nie auf_."

„_Ha, ha_. _Wer ist das, Papa?_"

„_Das ist Link_. _Er wohnt ab sofort in Ordon_."

„_Wie –_ "

„_Er ist in Komu's Haus eingezogen_."

„_Ach deshalb seid ihr hier_. _Wann ist er gekommen?_"

„_Heute Nacht_."

„_Er sieht so anders aus_. _Versteht er uns?_"

„_Nein_."

„_Aber du verstehst ihn?_"

„_Ja_. _Er ist Hylianer_. _Er kommt aus Unruhstadt_."

„_Oh_.", die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich.

„Darf ich vorstellen,", Moe sprach wieder Hylianisch, „Mein Sohn Collin."

„Hallo.", grinste Link.

„_Was heißt `andemei´?_", fragte Colin seinen Vater.

„_Es heißt `hallo´_."

„Andemei.", grinste der Junge zurück und Link lachte kurz. „_Warum lacht er?_"

„Ja. Warum lachst du?"

„Das war irgendwie süß."

„_Er findet deine Aussprache süß_."

„_He!_ _Ich hab keine süße Aussprache! Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!_", nun musste auch Moe lachen.

„Tut mir leid.", verstand Link den Gesichtsausdruck und Tonfall des Jungen.

„_Schon gut_. _Er hat sich entschuldigt_."

„_Gut_. _Danke_."

„Er sagt danke. Du scheinst mir ziemlich abgehärtet zu sein?"

„Wieso?"

„Naja – du schläfst nackt – suchst dir das dünnste Gewand aus, obwohl es erst frühester Frühling ist – bist du dir sicher, dass du aus der Stadt bist?"

„Ja.", log Link. „Aber ich bin viel herumgekommen."

„Ach so. Na dann – gehen wir frühstücken.", sie machten sich auf in Richtung Dorf, wo trotz der frühen Tageszeit, vergleichsweise wesentlich mehr Leute auf den Beinen waren, als es in Unruh der Fall gewesen wäre. „Was ist? Um diese Zeit noch nie so viele Leute gesehen?"

„Nein.", hauchte Link. „Die Stadt ist voller Langschläfer. Auch jetzt, wo gerade Karneval ist."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dauert er dieses Jahr zwei Wochen?"

„Ja."

„Du bist also quasi wirklich geflohen."

„So in etwa."

„Ja. Ich hab gehört, dass vor sieben Jahren ein schweres Unglück in Termina verhindert wurde. Manchmal komme ich in die Stadt, um Waren zu tauschen, weißt du? Aber ich bin öfter in Hyrule. Vor allem, seit diese Shiekah wieder in Ikana eingezogen sind. Sie lassen mich nur ungern durch. Fragen ständig nach schriftlichen Genehmigungen. Einmal musste ich sogar gegen einen von ihnen kämpfen. Mysteriöse Leute. Ziemlich stur und arrogant."

„Mysteriös und stur, ja. Aber es ist ihr Land und sie wurden oft genug vertrieben. Sie wollen nur ihre Ruhe haben. Sie sind zwar mächtiger als wir Hylianer, sind aber bei Weitem nicht so eingebildet. Sie legen sehr viel Wert auf Tradition und Miteinander, als auch auf Glauben und Liebe. Trotz ihrer Zurückhaltung und Geheimnistuerei sind sie das wohl ehrlichste und vertrauenswürdigste Volk, das ich kenne."

„Du hattest anscheinend schon oft mit ihnen zu tun?"

„Oft genug um zu wissen, dass ihr Ruf weit schlechter ist als sie selbst. Sie wissen noch um die wahren Werte des Lebens. Ohne sie hätten wir Hylianer uns noch öfter die Schädel eingeschlagen."

„Wow. Das wusste ich nicht. Ich hab nur gehört, dass sie überall ihre Finger im Spiel hätten."

„Das kann man fast so sagen. Sie distanzieren sich aber von der Offensichtlichkeit. Sie sind heimliche Helfer."

„Hm. Mir scheint, ich werde noch viel von dir lernen?"

„Vielleicht. Das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber wenn du das nächste Mal nach Termina gehst, solltest du vielleicht dem Bürgermeister einen Besuch abstatten und ein Handelsabkommen unterzeichnen.", hatte er einen Hintergedanken?

„Der ist ja angeblich auch einer von denen."

„Eben. Er wird dir helfen."

„Was mach dich so sicher?", ja, was nur?

„Einiges."

„Hm. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich so schnell wieder nach Termina reisen werde. Der letzte Besuch hat mir gereicht. Die haben mich regelrecht bis nach Unruhstadt verfolgt. Zwar nicht offensichtlich, aber da war dieses Mädchen in der Stadt. Auch eine von ihnen. Blaue Haare. Uah. Und wie sie mich angesehen hat. Dann hat sie mir was hinterhergezischt. Was von wegen, dass ich mit solchen Waren wohl kaum ein gutes Geschäft abschließen könnte. Entweder hat sie mir diesen Tag verflucht oder – keine Ahnung. Ich hatte in Termina nie wirklich Chancen. In Hyrule bin ich besser dran."

„Oha. Ich denke, sie war nur ehrlich. Sie hat ein gutes Gespür. Also, hast du versucht, zweitklassige Ware zu vertreiben?", schmunzelte Link.

„Nein!", protestierte Moe.

„Offenbar doch. Sonst hätte sie das nicht gesagt."

„Bist du von denen als verbaler Verteidiger rekrutiert worden?"

„Nein. Aber ich kenne das Mädchen. Sie ist die Tochter des Bürgermeisters."

„Oh. Bezüglich Jubiläumskarneval – mir wurde erzählt, dass damals einer der Monde gedroht hat, auf Termina zu stürzen und dass ein böser Dämon in einer Maske daran schuld war?", Link nickte. „Sie haben auch gesagt, dass der damalige Bürgermeister, Dotour, irgendetwas von einem kleinen Jungen gesprochen hat, der ihn aufgehalten haben soll. Stimmt das so?"

„Kann sein.", sagte Link monoton und bevorzugte es, den Dorfbewohnern bei ihren frühmorgendlichen Tätigkeiten zuzusehen, die auch ihm nachstarrten.

„Ach was rede ich denn da. Du warst da selbst noch ein Kind. Du hast vermutlich nicht so viel mitbekommen."

„Jein.", sagte Link. „Man merkt schon, wenn alle die Stadt verlassen, weil ein riesiger Felsbrocken über ihr schwebt. Es war furchtbar. Alles hat gebebt und der Himmel ist immer roter geworden, je näher der Mond war. Aber dann sind die Giganten des Himmels gekommen und haben ihn aufgehalten. Ich hab mich versteckt. Als ich rausgekommen bin, war der Mond weg."

„Meine Güte. Es tut mir leid. Du wolltest weg von all dem und ich löchere dich darüber."

„Macht nichts.", lächelte Link doch leicht gequält und wagte es dennoch, ihn kurz dabei anzusehen. „Wer ist sie?", das Mädchen, das er in Boro's Haus gesehen hatte stand am Bach und holte Wasser mit einem hölzernen Eimer.

„Das ist Ilya. Boro's einziges Kind.", sie starrte Link nach der mit Moe und Collin die kleine Holzbrücke überquert hatte und ihr entglitt der Eimer, als Link ihr zulächelte.

„Ups.", kicherte Link und Ilya wurde leicht rot, konnte den Eimer aber gerade noch aus dem Wasser ziehen, bevor er abtrieb und füllte ihn abermals, nicht ohne Link noch einmal nachzusehen.

„Ich glaube, du hast ihr gerade etwas den Kopf verdreht."

„Sieht so aus.", kicherte Link weiter, zog aber den Blick von der Bürgermeistertochter, noch mehr über die Ironie des Lebens schmunzelnd. „Ich hab sie in der Nacht kurz gesehen. Auch da hat sie mich schon so angestarrt."

„Naja – du bist ein Fremder, der mitten in der Nacht kommt und am nächsten Morgen in meinen alten Sachen durch unser Dorf läuft – und noch dazu kein Mensch. Kannst du es ihr verübeln? Außerdem. Wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre, würde ich auch starren, wenn ein so bildhübscher, junger Mann in mein Dorf kommt."

„Tz.", fauchte Link. „Was finden bloß alle an mir? Andauernd muss ich mir anhören, dass ich ach so schön wäre."

„Na aber hallo! Du bist schon ein ziemlicher Blickfang.", etwas verwirrt sah Link ihn an. „Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber ich bin doch viel älter als du und hatte schon genügend Erfahrungen mit den Schwärmereien von Mädchen."

„Erzähl mir bloß nichts von schwärmenden Mädchen. Ich hab fünf Verehrerinnen. Eine davon ist die Dekukönigin, ja?"

„Oha."

„Du sagst es.", seufzte Link.

„Und du willst auch nichts von den anderen?"

„Nein."

„Zu launisch? Zu aufdringlich?"

„Das auch."

„Aber Ilya ist schon hübsch, oder?"

„Mag sein. Hübsch sind sie alle. Aber nicht mein Typ."

„Du kennst Ilya noch gar nicht."

„Versuchst du mich gerade zu verkuppeln?"

„Entschuldige. Ich bin wohl etwas zu übereifrig. Ja. Du solltest sie selbst kennen lernen. Aber vorher noch ein bisschen unsere Sprache."

„Die Sprache ist mir lieber."

„Kein Weiberheld?"

„Nicht im Geringsten."

„Wenigstens bist du ehrlich und schämst dich nicht dafür.", Link sagte nichts darauf. „Es ist schlimm, wenn einem die Mädchen auf die Nerven gehen, man es aber nicht zugeben will, weil man sonst von den anderen Jungen ausgelacht wird."

„Solche Möchtegernfreunde hatte ich auch. Aber es ging dabei nie um Mädchen."

„Sondern?"

„Darum, dass ständig ich daran schuld war, wenn etwas mit dem Wetter nicht in Ordnung war. Einer schreit, alle schreien nach. Aber lassen wir das."

„In Ordnung.", sie hatten eine kleine Runde durchs Dorf gedreht und hielten an einem der Häuser nach einer weiteren, etwas größeren Brücke an und eine ebenfalls blonde Frau öffnete ihnen lächelnd die Tür. „So, Link. Das ist meine Frau Ulina. Ich hab ihr bereits von dir erzählt. Sie spricht ein wenig Hylianisch, aber ich konnte sie nicht ganz so überzeugen.", Link schüttelte ihr mit einem freundlichen Nicken die Hand und sie traten ein.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	14. Kapitel 14 Schicksal gegen Neuanfang

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 14

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Ein Neuanfang wenn man Link heißt ist nicht leicht. Auch seine zweite Hälfte kann nicht so leicht weiter machen, wie andere es sich wünschen...

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Pfuh. Schon wieder 3 Wochen. Ich schätze, mein Leben hat expandiert. Also werde ich diesen Takt ab nun wohl weiterführen. 2 Wochen sind einfach zu knapp. So. Wie gesagt, **TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPOILER** - für all jene, die wie ich auch 4 Jahre gebraucht haben, oder noch immer nicht so weit sind.

Bei diesem Kapitel handelt es sich keineswegs um einen Lückenfüller, auch wenn manche das so sehen könnten. Liegt vermutlich an meinem "Sturm der Liebe"-Einfluss.

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 14 - wegen ein bisschen Nacktheit / schroffer Worte und Taten.

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Meins wie immer meins. ;)

**BITTE** um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 14 –

**Schicksal gegen Neuanfang**

Er hatte mit einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten gerechnet. Aber dank Moe's Übersetzungskünsten stellte sich alles als halb so schlimm heraus. Seine Frau Ulina hatte er gerade noch rechtzeitig dazu überreden können, ihre Speisekammer nicht vollständig auf den Frühstückstisch zu verlagern. Link war ihm durchaus dankbar, da er dennoch zu vier Broten gezwungen worden war. Er musste fast einen Liter Tee im Magen haben. Ihr Haus war nicht groß, aber neben dem Kamin gab es eine Tür, die offenbar in Räume unter dem Fels führte. Der Raum in dem sie sich nun befanden war etwas wie Wohnzimmer, Esszimmer und Küche in einem. Und das auch noch auf engsten Raum gepfercht. Trotzdem fühlte man sich nicht vollkommen eingeengt. Über der mysteriösen Tür hing ein Schwert, das Link das ganze Frühstück über in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er es verstecken können.

„Gefällt dir das Schwert?", fragte ihn Moe.

„Ja. Sieht nach einer guten Klinge aus."

„Ist es. Es hat meinem Vater gehört. Er hat es mir vererbt, aber ich hab es nie benützt, da es mir ohnehin zu schwer ist. Aber dafür hält es ganz schön was aus. Ich hab es bevorzugt, seine Techniken zu verbessern. Er war zuletzt so neidisch, dass ich es geschafft hab, leichtere Schwerter herzustellen, die gleich robust sind wie seine. Dieses Thema hat ihn bis zu seinem Tod immer zur Raserei gebracht."

„Du bist Waffenschmied?"

„Ja. Aber ich mache nur Einzelstücke. Keine Massenproduktion für die Königliche Garde.", Link nickte. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass das Teil überhaupt auf der Wand bleibt, so schwer wie es ist. Hinten hab ich noch eines von ihm. Zum Vergleichen für Kunden. Willst du es sehen?"

Link war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte. Immerhin sollte er doch sein altes Leben zurücklassen. Und gleich am ersten Tag seines neuen Lebens schon wieder ein Schwert in der Hand zu halten, schien ihm nicht gerade eine gute Idee für einen Neuanfang. Er würde sich sehr beherrschen müssen – so tun, als verstünde er nichts von Schwertern. War denn das möglich? Kafei war der Schauspieler. Er nicht. Aber offenbar musste er doch ein gewisses Talent dafür haben – oder waren alle anderen einfach immer nur zu blöd gewesen, um seine Mimik zu verstehen? Gut, Navi hatte sämtliche seiner Versuche, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen stets ignoriert. Und eine Fee dazu zu bringen, einen in Ruhe sein Geschäft an einem beliebigen Baum verrichten zu lassen, war nicht wirklich einfach, ganz zu schweigen von anderen Dingen, bei denen Mann normalerweise nicht unbedingt beobachtet werden wollte. Selbst Epona war so diskret gewesen wegzusehen, wenn er einmal in die Ecke gepinkelt hatte. Ja, Epona war eine wahre Freundin. Und sie war ein Pferd!

„Link?", er erschrak aus seinen Gedanken.

„Äh – ja! Wieso nicht?", auch wenn er sich gedanklich dafür auf den Kopf schlug.

„Gut. Komm mit.", lächelte er.

Moe besprach noch irgendetwas mit seiner kleinen Familie und führte Link durch die schlichte Holztür in einen schmalen Korridor, an dessen Ende sich eine weitere Tür befand. Links waren noch zwei Türen und eine vierte auf der rechten Seite. Link vermutete darin die Schlafzimmer, was er in den nächsten Monaten bestätigt bekommen sollte. Moe öffnete die Tür gerade vor ihnen und trat in den Hinterhof, der zwischen den Felsen eingebettet war. Er beinhaltete nicht viel mehr als ein Stück Wiese, ein Plumpsklo, einen Brunnen und die überdachte Schmiede. Diese war auch nicht mehr als eine Esse mit diversen Balken und Tischen auf denen sich allerhand Werkzeug und Rohmaterial befanden und einer anschließenden Scheune. Zumindest dachte Link, es wäre eine Scheune. Als Moe jedoch die Tür entriegelte, stellte sie sich als ein gut isolierter Trainingsraum heraus. An seinen Wänden hingen verschiedenste Stichwaffen, viele schlicht, manche mit äußerst verspielter Dekoration. Diese wirkten eher repräsentativ als kampftauglich. Rundum standen mehrere Übungspuppen. Auf dem Holzboden lag ein dicker, fast den Raum ausfüllender, abgetretener Teppich. Für jemanden wie Link sollte es ein Schlaraffenland sein, doch er hatte gerade große Bedenken, sich nicht zu verraten. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er in Ordon noch eine Fähigkeit zur Perfektion erlernen würde: das Lügen. Auch wenn ihm diese Überlegung ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Das ist es."

Er hatte ein wunderschönes Schwert mit gewellter Klinge und goldenem Griff aus einer abgeschlossenen Vitrine geholt. Der griff wirkte so unglaublich kitschig und zierlich, aber Link wusste, dass er sicher sehr robust war. Moe hielt es ihm so hin, dass seine Absicht nicht deutlicher hätte sein können. Nur zögerlich nahm Link es in die Hand und war froh, nicht noch zögerlicher gewesen zu sein. Es war sicher schwerer als Biggoron's Schwert und er hatte ernsthafte Probleme es mit einer Hand zu halten.

„Oh!", staunte Moe. „Also doch! Mir war nicht gleich klar, warum du das Messer in der linken Hand gehalten hast. Du bist tatsächlich Linkshänder?"

„Ja."

„Aber es wäre besser, wenn du es in der rechten Hand halten würdest. Das würde es für mich leichter machen, dir was beizubringen. Die Kraft bekommst du schon noch."

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde lernen wollen, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht?", er versuchte, ein recht neutrales Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„Ach komm schon. Ich seh doch, wie du es ansiehst. Und die anderen auch. Aber mit so einem Schwert kannst du sowieso erst frühestens in zwei Jahren was anfangen. Es wäre dir viel zu schwer."

„Schwer ist es schon.", schmunzelte Link. „Aber – ", er ließ es kurz nach hinten und wieder nach vor schwingen.

„Vorsicht!"

„Es liegt gut in der Hand. Sicher – im Kampf wäre es eher ein Zweihänder, aber dafür ist der – "

„Mach das noch mal.", hauchte Moe.

„Was? Das?", er ließ es noch einmal schwingen.

„Verdammt! Mit dem Schwert schaff das nicht einmal ich!"

„Kein Wunder. Es geht ziemlich ins Handgelenk. Da hast du den Klotz wieder.", ziemlich entgeistert nahm Moe das Schwert wieder an.

„Du Lausbub! Du verstehst was von Schwertern, oder?"

„Vielleicht?", er hatte beschlossen, es zuzugeben, aber dennoch ein bisschen mit Moe zu spielen.

„Kannst du auch richtig kämpfen oder nur angeben?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sag du mir, ob ich kämpfen kann.", er musste doch nicht schon am ersten Tag alles wissen, oder?

„Forderst du mich etwa heraus?", tat er das?

„Ist es nicht das, was du beabsichtigt hast?", und außerdem sollte er doch sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen, oder nicht?

„Ich dachte ja zuerst an ein paar Grundtechniken, aber bitte – trotzdem sollten wir die Sache langsamer angehen."

Ehrlich – langsam? Dieser Mann wollte ihm schon am ersten Tag etwas beibringen, das er, Link, eigentlich schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang gemacht hatte und erwartete von ihm, er würde von vorne beginnen? Womöglich noch mit Holzschwertern? Er hatte nie auch nur annähernd eine Beziehung gehabt und schon am zweiten Tag seiner ersten Beziehung hatte er seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren. Und jetzt sollte er etwas, in dem er Erfahrung hatte, langsam angehen?

„Wir probieren's erst einmal mit denen hier.", ja, genau. „Was? Warum siehst du mich so an? Ich weiß mich durchaus zu verteidigen. Aber ich will doch nicht, dass du dich schon verletzt."

„Trotzdem. Meinst du nicht, Holzschwerter sind etwas übertrieben? Holzschilde lass ich mir ja noch einreden – wenn sie was aushalten. Das mag jetzt schon etwas arrogant klingen, aber es ist nicht so, dass ich heute zum ersten Mal ein Schwert in der Hand hatte."

„Gekämpft auch schon?", er sah ihn ungläubig schief an.

„Ja."

„Richtig gekämpft?", einige seiner heftigsten Kämpfe spulten gerade vor seinem geistigen Auge ab.

„Ja, ich denke, das kann man so nennen."

„Oder nur zur Unterhaltung?"

„Lustig war's nicht immer."

„Gewonnen auch?", er wollte schon von kurzzeitigem Sterben und Feen erzählen, entschloss sich aber für die Kurzfassung.

„Bis jetzt, immer.", er verkniff sich auch, hinzuzufügen, dass er sonst wohl nicht mehr hier stünde.

„Na gut. Auf deine Verantwortung. Du bekommst sogar ein Metallschild."

„Danke für dein Vertrauen.", lächelte er gequält.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Ich bitte dich. Steh auf.", keine Antwort. „Ich weiß, dass du von diesem ganzen Feiern nichts mehr wissen willst. Aber du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen."

„Es ist mein Bett. Ich kann so lang darin liegen, wie ich will."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass er tot ist. Er ist nur nicht hier. Das kannst du Anju nicht antun."

„Zu deiner Information, Anju versteht es.", grummelte er durch die Decke.

„Bitte, Dotour. Sag doch du auch mal was."

„Und was?"

„Na – dass er aufstehen soll!"

„Wieso?", er sah vom Stuhl neben dem Bett zu ihr auf.

„Was?", zischte Esra.

„Vielleicht verstehst du es nicht, aber ich verstehe es sehr wohl."

„Danke, Vater."

„Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass sie in einem Punkt Recht hat. Link ist nicht tot. Trotzdem – "

„Was jetzt? Bist du für oder gegen mich?"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass er so ein Drama schon einmal veranstaltet hat? Weißt du noch? Damals, als Anju fort war?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich nur zu gut daran.", fauchte Dotour, erhob sich und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Aber das beweist doch etwas."

„Und was?"

„Dass er die beiden gleichermaßen über alles liebt. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass – ich – ", er brach ab und verließ den Raum.

„Dass du?"

„Ach vergiss es.", raunte er gut hörbar von der Treppe.

„Gut.", schnaubte Esra. „Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir was zum Essen hochbringe, Kafei."

Auch sie verließ den Raum ohne die Tür zu schließen, was sie augenblicklich bereute, da Kafei seine Hand unter der Decke hervorstreckte und die Tür mit einem Schlenkern hinter seiner Stiefmutter zuknallte.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„_Verdammte Scheiße!_"

„Was?", schnaufte Link.

Moe lag am Boden, Schwert und Schild außer Reichweite und Link's Schwertspitze einen Finger breit von seinem Kehlkopf entfernt.

„Verdammte Scheiße, hab ich gesagt."

„Oh. Gut zu wissen.", lachte Link, nahm das Schwert weg und half ihm auf.

„Sag mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass du das in dieser herabgewirtschafteten Schule gelernt hast."

„Nein. Aber ich leugne nicht, es dort mal probiert zu haben. Du hast Recht. Diese Schule ist ein Witz. Für den Anfang vielleicht gut, aber der Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs ist einfach lächerlich. Mich wundert es ehrlich nicht, dass es Kinder gibt, die die Meisterprüfung schaffen."

„Und wo hast du gelernt?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin viel herumgekommen."

„Ja. Hast du."

„Und Termina ist nicht klein.", versuchte er dennoch gewisse Überlegungen aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Ja. Da hast du auch Recht. Es ist schon ein breiter Weg von der Passage in Ikana bis nach Unruhstadt. Weiter bin ich zwar auch nie gekommen, aber – na gut. Hyrule ist sehr sicher sehr viel größer."

„Kann ich nicht sagen.", warf er zur Verteidigung seines Neuanfangs ein.

„Schon klar. Was auch immer dich aus deinem vorigen Leben getrieben hat, ich weiß jetzt, dass es mehr als spannend war.", er legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Wange. „Aber eine Sache nur – das hier bleibt unter uns, ja?"

„Hab nichts dagegen."

„Es ist zwar nicht so, dass ich mich nur dafür schäme, von einem Sechzehnjährigen besiegt worden zu sein, sondern hauptsächlich wegen meinem Sohn. Er ist noch zu jung für Schwerter. Ich will noch nicht, dass er damit umgehen lernt. In ein oder zwei Jahren vielleicht. Aber noch nicht jetzt."

„Gut."

„Okay – dann – also – stell ich dich am besten gleich auf der Ranch vor. Fado wird sich über weitere zwei Hände freuen. Der arme Tölpel hat in letzter Zeit immer häufiger Probleme damit, die Ziegen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Auch verliert er zunehmend and Geduld und wird fauler. Vielleicht kannst du da ein bisschen frischen Wind reinbringen. Wäre schade, wenn wir keinen Käse mehr verkaufen könnten. Unser Ziegenkäse ist ein richtiger Renner in Hyrule."

„Das glaub ich gerne. Er ist wirklich gut."

„Solltest du auch unseren Ziegen sagen. Vielleicht benehmen sie sich dann etwas mehr.", lachte Moe.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Völlig geschafft ließ er sich in seinem neuen Schlafanzug ins Bett fallen. Er wusste nicht, was anstrengender gewesen war. Fado's Tollpatschigkeit auszugleichen oder Navi zu ignorieren, die ihn wieder erst am Nachmittag gefunden hatte. Eines wusste er aber. Morgen würde er die Ziegen nicht mehr zu Fuß zusammentreiben. Epona würde das sicher nicht gefallen, aber sie hatte bis jetzt immer zu ihm gehalten. Vielleicht würde sie auch bei dieser Neuanfangs-Sache mitmachen. Zumindest hoffte er es. Alles in allem war es trotzdem eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Schon langsam fing ihm Ordon an zu gefallen. Doch nun, da Navi sich umgelegt hatte und er mit seinen Gedanken alleine war, fühlte er sich wieder verlassen. Er starrte gedankenverloren auf die hölzerne Raumdecke, dann zum Loch durch das die Sterne hereinfunkelten. Sie waren so weit weg. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre Kafei genau so weit weg. So weit wie diese Sterne hinter diesem Loch. Kafei war ein Stern.

Ein lächerlicher Gedanke überkam ihn. Wenn Kafei ein Stern war, würde er ihm dann nicht näher sein, wenn er direkt unter den Sternen lag? Er stand wieder auf, packte seine beiden Decken und die Kopfkissen und warf sie nach unten. Und er hatte gedacht, er wäre müde. Navi zuckte nicht einmal, als das Betzeug auf den Boden puffte. Kopfschüttelnd kletterte er hinab, nahm die Sachen erneut auf die Arme und pfefferte sie durch die Eingangstür auf die Wiese vor seinem Haus hinunter. Dann schloss er ab und ignorierte die letzte Leiter einfach. Mit einem Satz landete er auf den weichen Decken und machte sich sein Bett im Freien zurecht, die Überwurfdecke unten. Bis zum Kinn zugedeckt starrte er zu den unzählbaren, glitzernden Sternen empor. Ein leichtes Lüftchen wanderte um seine Ohren.

Diese Nacht war schon lauer als die vorangegangenen. Der Frühling war endlich da. Dennoch war es noch immer recht kühl. Vielleicht war es ihm aber auch nur kühl um seine Ohren weil ein paar Tränen seitwärts aus den Augen liefen. Er versuchte es trotzdem auf die Größe seiner Ohren zu schieben. Eine der Tränen floss in sein Ohr hinein und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Seufzend wischte er sie mit den anderen trocken, doch es kamen neue nach. Er hörte Epona näher trotten. Bei ihm, drehte sie sich ein Mal herum und legte sich mit dem Gesicht an seinem zu ihm auf den Boden. Als die Stute ihren Kopf gegen seine Wange schmiegte, konnte er die Tränen endgültig nicht mehr halten. Er drehte sich zu ihr, streichelte sie kurz und kuschelte sich dann an ihren Hals, wobei Epona ihren rechten Forderlauf um ihn legte und seinen Kopf mit dem ihren an sich drückte.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Hör mal – so kann das nicht weitergehen."

Kafei saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und ließ die Füße baumeln, die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestemmt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Hinter ihm stapelte sich eine schöne Menge Papier. Nérimlath marschierte vor ihm auf und ab, die Arme verschränkt.

„Du hast Verantwortung. Übernimm sie auch. Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", er blieb stehen und starrte Kafei an. „Nein. Tust du nicht.", fügte er leise hinzu. „Du kannst nicht ewig in Selbstmitleid versinken.", er ging auf ihn zu, legte die Hände auf seine Oberarme und begann ihn zu streicheln. „Was?", Kafei hatte etwas gemurmelt. „Tut mir leid, aber ich versteh dich nicht, wenn du in deine Hände nuschelst."

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst das lassen.", zischte er.

„Was?"

„Lass mich bitte los.", er sah auf, das Gesicht tränenverschmiert, die schwarze Farbe um seine Augen verronnen.

„Meine Güte – sieh dich mal an.", er wollte die Farbe wegwischen, doch Kafei drückte seine Hände von sich.

„Kafei – "

„Es ist mir egal, wie ich aussehe. Ich will ohnehin niemanden empfangen.", Rim legte ihm seufzend erneut die Hände auf die Arme. „Und ich hab gesagt, du sollst das lassen."

„Kafei – was soll das? Du bist mein bester Freund. Ich werde dich wohl noch anfassen dürfen. Immerhin – "

„Nein."

„Was? Ach komm schon! Das – verdammt, Kafei! Wie oft soll ich mich noch bei dir entschuldigen? Du weißt, dass ich mich an nichts davon erinnern kann! Wir waren mehr als nur Freunde."

„Exakt. Wir waren. Warum willst du nicht kapieren, dass das vorbei ist? Und vor allem – warum willst du dir nicht eingestehen, dass du – "

„Wie sollte ich die volle Schuld an etwas haben, an das ich mich nicht erinnern kann? Ich versteh deine Logik dahinter nicht. Was hab ich bitte getan, das deine Gefühle für mich dermaßen getötet hat?"

„Du weißt, was du getan hast. Ich hab es dich ansehen lassen. Und so groß waren meine Gefühle für dich nie. Ich war nur in dich verknallt. Aber geliebt hab ich dich nicht auch nur ansatzweise."

„Aber dir ist offenbar egal, dass ich – "

„Dir ist offenbar egal, dass du verheiratet bist!"

„Du doch auch! Und trotzdem liebst du Link!"

„Ich liebe sie beide und beide haben kein Problem damit. Anju und ich haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Wir warten nicht jahrelang um einander solche Dinge zu erzählen. Aber die Ehe die du führst, ist lächerlich. Warum musste es ausgerechnet Cremia sein? Ja – vielleicht ergänzt sie dich, weil sie das absolute Gegenteil von dir ist. Aber das macht euch doch beide alles andere als glücklich! Cremia ist Anju's beste Freundin. Anju hat ihr nur nichts gesagt, weil sie weiß, dass das eine Sache zwischen euch beiden ist. Aber ich hab schon langsam keine Lust mehr, Anju in Schuldgefühlen darüber versinken zu sehen, nur weil du zu feig bist, dir einzugestehen, die falsche Frau geheiratet zu haben. Ich weiß, dass du Cremia nichts davon erzählen kannst, weil es sie umbringen würde. Und du wusstest es, als du sie geheiratet hast. Warum hast du dir nicht eine gesucht, der du solche Dinge erzählen kannst? Eine, die es versteht? Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest sie gefunden, wenn du nicht deinem Mitleid mit Cremia nachgegeben hättest."

„Um über solche Dinge zu reden, hab ich dich. Das solltest _du_ verstehen."

„Tut mir leid, Rim. Diese Kutsche ist abgefahren. Wenn du es kontrollieren wolltest, wären wir immer noch die besten Freunde – wenn nicht mehr. Aber das wird nicht sein. Nie mehr. Ich könnte dich nicht mehr lieben, selbst nicht, wenn ich wollte. Die Narbe die du bei mir hinterlassen hast, blutet noch immer, jedes mal wenn du mich anfasst. Es ist als würde ich innerlich verbrennen. Aber du verstehst das nicht. Vor allem weil du es an meiner Stelle zugelassen hättest. Bitte geh. Ich will jetzt alleine sein."

„Es tut mir leid, ja?"

„Bitte! Geh.", Rim schüttelte nur den Kopf und verzog die Lippen.

„Nein.", er trat wieder näher an ihn heran.

„Rim. Ich bitte dich ein letztes Mal. Geh jetzt."

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine.", sein Gesicht war nur noch eine Hand breit von Kafei's Gesicht entfernt.

„Ich hab gesagt, raus."

„Nein."

„Verschwinde aus meinem Büro.", zischte Kafei und Tränen der Wut traten in seine Augen.

„Nein."

Er hatte seine Hände auf Kafei's Gesicht gepresst und zwang ihn in einen Kuss der alles andere als liebevoll war. Kafei sträubte sich mit aller Macht und schaffte es auch nach einigen Sekunden, Rim von sich wegzustoßen. Dieser stolperte rückwärts und fiel zu Boden. Kafei stürmte zu ihm, schlug die Tür mit einem Schlenkern seiner Hand auf, zerrte den anderen Mann hoch, schleifte ihn zur Tür und warf ihn draußen abermals auf den Boden.

„Ich hab gesagt, verschwinde aus meinem Büro, bevor ich dich endgültig aus meinem Leben werfen muss! Und wehe du lässt dich in den nächsten zwei Wochen auch nur einmal hier blicken! Dann zeig ich dir, was _wahre_ Schmerzen sind!"

Er verschwand wieder in seinem Büro und ließ die Tür zuknallen. Doch etwas entgeistert starrte Rim auf die Stelle, wo gerade eben noch Kafei's Haare in einem blauen Wirbel verschwunden waren. Lori hatte sich hinter ihrem Stuhl verkrochen und blickte ängstlich hervor. Die Tür zu Anju's Büro flog auf und sie kam nicht minder wütend als Kafei herausgestapft. Sie zog Rim hoch, zerrte ihn an die Wand und drückte ihn dagegen.

„Was hast du gemacht?", zischte sie.

„Nichts."

„Lüg mich nicht an. Sei nicht so dreist und lüg mich auch noch an! Was hast du gemacht?"

„Nichts wofür er mich so behandeln müsste.", sagte Rim kalt.

„Wenn er dich so rauswirft, tut er das nicht, weil du `_nichts_´ getan hast. Also?", ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine, doch dann wandte sie den Blick kurz zur Tür, da sie Kafei hindurch schluchzen hörte.

„Was ist denn hier los?", Cremia stand in der Eingangstür und sah die beiden fragend an.

„Du mieses Schwein.", flüsterte Anju so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. „Was auch immer du da drinnen gemacht hast, ich finde es heraus. Und je nachdem was es ist, kannst du damit rechnen, dass die Schmerzen, die dir Kafei zufügen wird, nichts im Vergleich zu dem sein werden, was du von mir zu erwarten hast.", dann ging sie ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen in Kafei's Büro.

„Rim? Kafei hat dich rausgeworfen? Wieso? Was meint Anju?"

„Nicht so wichtig.", auch er verließ den Raum, an seiner Frau vorbei.

„Rim?"

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen.", er verschwand über die Treppe und hinaus aus der Stadt.

Kafei saß auf dem Boden, an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt und weinte noch mehr als zuvor. Nur zaghaft hob er den Kopf, als Anju die Tür hinter sich schloss, sich neben ihn setzte und die Arme um ihn legte.

„Willst du darüber reden?", er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vielleicht – hab ich nur – überreagiert. Ich – ich denke, ich – sollte mich bei – ihm – entschuldigen."

„Alles was du solltest, wäre dich mehr mit deinen Kindern zu beschäftigen. Vielleicht können sie dich aufmuntern, wenn ich es schon nicht kann.", ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

„Das kannst du.", er kuschelte sich an sie. „Ich bin nur – so bescheuert und – lass es nicht zu."

„Das mit unseren Kindern hab ich ernst gemeint, weißt du? Du kennst Taya. Du weißt, wie sehr diese Puppe Tingle geähnelt hat."

„Anju?", er setzte sich auf. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Darauf, dass ich nicht wissen will, was passiert, wenn Link irgendwann wirklich eine dieser Nadeln in die Puppe sticht."

„Was?", gluckste Kafei.

„Das mein ich wirklich ernst. Du hast sie gehört. `_Warum macht sie das? Warum tut Zelda Papa so weh? Warum ist sie so böse und sagt ihm, dass er Link fortschicken soll?_´ Ich denke, mit dieser Aussage ist nicht zu Spaßen."

„Du denkst – sie machen eine Puppe von – Zelda?"

„Ich sag ja nur. Es wäre möglich. Ich habe den Mann wiedererkannt, der Rim gerade vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Und das warst nicht du. Das waren ganz eindeutig Igos' Gene. Taya kommt jetzt in das Alter, in dem auch du nicht gerade ein Unschuldskind warst. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, du hast Chaliém damals den Arm gebrochen. Er war zehn Jahre älter als du."

„Das ist er noch immer und wir sind trotzdem gute Freunde.", Anju half ihm dabei, sich die zerronnene Farbe aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Das mein ich nicht. Du hast ihm den Arm gebrochen. Sehr bewusst und mit zwei gezielten Griffen. Taya hat mir erzählt, dass sie manchmal heimlich den Suro-Novizen beim Training zusieht. Du weißt, zu welchen Mitteln die Meister manchmal greifen, um den Willen der Novizen stark zu machen, damit sie nicht an sich selbst scheitern. Und Taya weiß, dass du die Ausbildung heimlich gemacht hast. Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich kann nicht wissen, welche Dinge sie sich zusammenwürfelt und eine Lebenseinstellung daraus bastelt. Und dass sie einmal so eine Puppe aus Scherz gebastelt hat, heißt nicht, dass sie die Idee nicht weiterführt. Und Link macht mit. Ja, er geht voll in dieser ganzen Bomber-Sache auf, aber sie ist seine Schwester. Wenn sie ihn fragt, ob er mit macht, macht er mit, da du auch sein Vater bist. Du verstehst, was ich meine? Wir reden hier von Zelda. _Prinzessin_ Zelda von Hyrule.", Kafei starrte sie nur ungläubig an. „Ich weiß, das klingt vielleicht alles weit hergeholt. Sie sind wirklich liebenswerte, nette Kinder. Aber sie sind Kinder und lieben ihren Vater. Chaliém hat deinen Vater vor Publikum vor dem Schloss bloß gestellt. Ich zähle nur eins und eins zusammen."

~o~0~O~0~o~

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, als die Tür aufging. Auch war es ihm egal. Immerhin hatte sie sehr viel zu tun. Und es war seine Schuld, dass sie sehr viel zu tun hatte. Doch es war nicht Anju, die hereingekommen war. Als er sich leicht zur Tür drehte, konnte er nur eine kleine Hand sehen. Die Schritte bewegten sich ums Bett herum. Die kleine Silhouette stellte sich vor das der beiden Fenster, das dem Bett nahe war und blickte nach draußen auf die Berge. Dann drehte er sich um. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten kaum merklich im Halbschatten. Wortlos ging er zum Bett und sah seinen Vater fast traurig an. Dieser hob die Decke hoch und ließ ihn zu sich, wo er sich an seine Brust kuschelte. Kafei machte die Decke wieder zurecht und schloss ihn sanft in seine Arme.

„Was ist los – Link?"

„Du musst mich nicht so nennen, wenn es dir weh tut. Immerhin hab ich einen Spitznamen."

„Warum sollte ich dich nicht so nennen? Es ist meine Schuld, dass das dein Name ist."

„Trotzdem. Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist, wenn du mit mir redest. Dann fühl ich mich immer, als könnte ich dich nicht fröhlich machen."

„Natürlich kannst du das.", seufzte Kafei. „Du bist mein Junge. Es ist nur – irgendwas in mir wehrt sich momentan dagegen, glücklich zu sein."

„Du klingst schon fast wie Rim, weißt du?"

„Kann sein.", hauchte er zurück.

„Ich will nicht, dass du so – depressiv – wirst wie er."

„Weißt du, ich auch nicht."

„Dann lach doch mal."

„Wenn ich das nur könnte."

„Ich wünsch mir, dass du kitzlig bist."

„Da kannst du lange drauf hoffen.", kicherte Kafei.

„Ah? Geht doch."

„Was?", stockte Kafei.

„Du hast gekichert. Das ist ein Anfang."

„Wenn du meinst.", seufzte Kafei wieder.

„Sag mal – ist dir heiß?"

„Schon irgendwie. Wieso?"

„Du bist schlimmer als ein Ofen im Winter und es ist Sommer. Wieso deckst du dich zu, wenn dir so heiß ist?"

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht, damit ich was zum Kuscheln hab."

„Jetzt bin ja ich da."

„Ich weiß."

„Du schwitzt schon alles voll."

„Na – jetzt übertreib nicht, ja? Aber gut – darf ich?"

„Und wie du darfst.", Kafei ließ ihn los, zog sich den Oberteil seines Schlafanzuges aus und nahm seinen Sohn wieder in seine Arme. „Besser?"

„Wenn's für dich besser ist, ja. Aber du kochst noch immer."

„Faszinierend, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht.", er hob Link's linke Hand etwas hoch und verglich sie mit seiner.

„Wieso?"

„Deine Hände sind schon so groß."

„Groß?", er setzte sich neben ihm auf.

„Ja. Gerade noch waren sie so klein, wie dein kleiner Finger. Und jetzt schau sie an."

„So klein?", seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Ja.", kicherte Kafei. „So klein waren sie."

Auch er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf, griff mit dem linken Arm unter die Beine seines Sohnes und legte ihn zu sich gedreht in seinen Schoß, wo sich dieser zusammen rollte. Nachdenklich streichelte er ihm über die violetten, mit roten Strähnen durchzogenen Haare und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wozu er sich ebenfalls einrollen musste. So ruhte er seine Stirn gegen Link's und beide schlossen die Augen.

„Du stichst.", murmelte der Junge.

„Was?", schrak Kafei leicht hoch.

„Du stichst. Du solltest dich rasieren."

„Oh."

„Was ist denn hier los?", Anju war hereingekommen.

„Raus, Mama.", fauchte der Kleine, konnte aber ein Kichern nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Wie bitte?"

„Das ist ein Männerabend. Raus."

„Du hast ihn gehört, Schatz.", schmunzelte Kafei.

„Oh – ja. Männerabend. Das sehe ich.", lächelte sie. „Na dann werde ich mir wohl mit Taya einen Frauenabend machen müssen?"

„Sieht wohl so aus."

„Aber um eines kommst du nicht herum.", sie ging zu ihrem Mann und küsste ihn. „Gute Nacht, ihr zwei.", auch ihrem Sohn gab sie einen kleinen Kuss.

„Gute Nacht.", erwiderten die beiden gleichzeitig, bevor sie die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Dass ist voll eklig.", raunte Link.

„Was?"

„Ich hab eure Zungen gesehen. Wieso müsst ihr die auch dabei benutzen? Das ist eklig."

„Na warte.", er nahm den Kleinen so wie er lag zu seiner Brust hoch und ließ sich mit ihm umfallen. „Das bekommst du zurück, wenn du deine erste Freundin hast."

„Und wenn ich aber mit einem Freund anfange?", konterte der Junge.

„Das macht für mich keinen Unterschied. Auch dann bekommst du das zurück, ja?", kicherte er und küsste die Zehen seines Sohnes.

„Warum küsst du meine Füße?"

„Die hab ich gemacht, also darf ich das. Und wenn Mama das macht, darfst du dich auch nicht aufregen. Sie hat sie ausgebrütet."

~o~0~O~0~o~

Sie hoffte, dass er sie nicht sah. Immerhin war es dunkel genug. Etwas stutzig betrachtete sie den Haufen Kleidung auf dem Steg. Auch eine Unterhose war dabei. Er war doch tatsächlich nackt. Es wurde immer interessanter. Das war es, das sie immer mitten in der Nacht gehört hatte? Link ging schwimmen? Selbst zu dieser Jahreszeit? Vor allem – er konnte schwimmen? Und das auch noch im Bach? Hier, wo er schneller wurde? Sie hatte ihn noch nie schwimmen gesehen. Warum tat er es heimlich? Dieser Mann war ein Mysterium. Seine Fee erzählte auch nicht viel über ihn. Vielleicht hatte er sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Er redete nie viel. Da er ihre Sprache noch nicht so gut sprechen konnte, war es auch nicht wunderlich. Nur mit Moe redete er oft. Sie waren inzwischen ein eingespieltes Team. Moe hatte versucht, ihnen allen Hylianisch, Link's Sprache beizubringen, doch sie war immens schwer. Vor allem, sehr schwer auszusprechen. Wenn Link ihr auch so gut wie nie antwortete, wusste sie doch, dass er sie mittlerweile ganz gut verstand. Immerhin war er schon ein dreivierteltes Jahr hier. Dennoch war er noch immer ein Mysterium. Die meiste Zeit hing er mit den Kindern ab oder half auf der Ranch. Navi wich nie von seiner Seite. Nur jetzt? Wo war die Fee? Eigentlich war es ihr lieber, dass Navi nicht hier war. So hatte sie eine größere Chance, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Link's Blick schnellte kurz zum Ufer. Hastig und geräuschlos zog sie sich in einen toten Winkel zurück und lugte um die Ecke. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen. Das Wasser glitzerte im Mondlicht und seine nassen Haare schimmerten leicht silbern. Doch was tat er jetzt?

Das wäre doch gelacht, dachte er. Er schwamm zum zweithöchsten der natürlichen Felspfeiler und untersuchte den Stein. Es war durchaus machbar. Die Kanten wirkten sicher und groß genug. Er suchte mit den Händen halt und fand ihn. Auch mit den Füßen. Vorsichtig suchte er sich seinen Weg nach oben. Ab und an rutschte er ab, konnte sich aber wieder festhalten. Das letzte Stück war auch nicht sehr mühsam. Die Kraft dazu hatte er inzwischen. Den Überhang hatte er trotzdem ausgelassen. Oben angekommen, ließ er sich erleichtert in den Schnee sinken.

Sie wusste schon, dass er etwas muskulös war. Das hatte sie gesehen. Aber stark und geschickt genug, mit bloßen Händen und Füßen auf den Pfeiler zu klettern? Zwar war er weiter weg, dennoch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass nicht nur sein Gesicht sehr hübsch war. Er hatte wirklich einen schönen Körper. Natürlich war er überaus nett, freundlich, hilfsbereit – aber auch talentiert und verdammt gut gebaut. Sie kicherte in sich hinein.

So. Er stand auf und sah sich um. Der Ausblick über das Dorf war nicht so gut wie vom großen Baum, aber die ruhige Nacht und das sanfte Mondlicht hatten ihren Zauber. Es war kalt. Überall lag Schnee, aber das Wasser war warm genug um nicht zu gefrieren. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, aber es war ihm egal. Er legte sich wieder hin, beobachtete die Sternen und genoss die frische Luft.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich nach ihnen um. Es war Moe. Was tat er hier? Die selbe Frage stellte er sich, als er Ilya sah. Er wollte den Mund aufmachen, doch sie bedeutete ihm, still zu sein und sich auch zu verstecken. Sie deutete in dem Moment auf den Felsen, als Link sich erneut aufsetzte.

Langsam kam er sich wirklich beobachtet vor. Wer bei den Göttinnen wagte es um diese Uhrzeit außer Haus – außer ihm natürlich. Wieder sah er niemanden. Er beschloss, es weiterhin zu ignorieren und richtete den Blick auf den größten Pfeiler. Sollte er es versuchen? Der Fels war an der Wasseroberfläche schmäler und hing somit nicht nur an der obersten Stelle über. Es würde sicher nicht leicht werden, denn diesmal wollte er beide Überhänge nehmen. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Wenn er fiel, fiel er ins Wasser. Was war also dabei? Er richtete sich auf, ging zur Kante und überlegte. Sollte er? Er tat es einfach. Er ließ sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen fallen, machte zwei Salti nach vorne und tauchte mit den Händen über dem Kopf kerzengerade ein.

„_Ist das –_ ", hauchte Moe in ihrer Muttersprache, „_Ist das Link?_"

„_Ja_.", kicherte Ilya leise.

„_Wie kommt er da rauf?_"

„_Er ist geklettert_."

„_Nein_."

„_Doch_."

„_Faszinierend_. _Ich wusste nicht, dass so viel in ihm steckt_."

Er tauchte in einem Zug zum anderen Felsen und warf die Haare wasserspritzend in den Nacken. Kurz wischte er sich das Wasser aus den Augen und suchte bereits nach einem Ausgangspunkt für seinen Versuch. Bald hing er mit allen Vieren und dem Rücken zum Wasser da. Und nun? Er hing, ja. Aber wie kam er weiter? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Ganz vorsichtig ließ er mit einem Fuß nach dem anderen los, balancierte sich aber mit seinen Beinen aus. Nun kam der schwierige Teil. Er konzentrierte seine ganze Kraft auf die Finger seiner linken Hand und ließ mit der anderen los. Dann langte er nach einer zuvor ausgemachten Kante und erwischte sie auch. So hantelte er sich weiter an die Außenseite des Pfeilers, wo er sich wieder mit den Zehen unter dem Überhang festhielt, um seine Arme etwas zu entlasten. Über den Knick war die nächste Herausforderung, doch auch die meisterte er, nicht nur zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen. Endlich hing er in der Senkrechten und konnte nacheinander wieder Kraft in den Fingern sammeln, bevor er weiter nach oben kletterte. Verglichen zum darauffolgenden Überhang, war der erste ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Doch etwas erschöpft legte er sich oben hin. Auch dieser Fels war schneebedeckt. Er atmete tief durch und streckte seine Gliedmaßen gehörig aus. Selbstzufrieden grinste er gen Himmel. Man musste ja nicht immer den leichten weg über die niedrigeren Pfeiler und das Hausdach nehmen.

`_Mindestens einmal die Woche_´, hörte er Kafei's Stimme. Wenn er wüsste. Uhrturm. Was war schon ein Uhrturm? Aber Kafei konnte ja auch die Felswände in Ikana hochklettern. Doch etwas enttäuscht, seufzte Link. Er würde noch üben müssen. Wehmütig kroch er zum Rand und sah hinunter. Es war nicht einmal hoch. Er würde wirklich noch viel üben müssen. Noch enttäuschter stand er auf und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zum Wasser, holte Schwung, machte einen grazilen Rückwärtssalto, noch einen nach vorne und tauchte wie zuvor ein. Kafei's Geschenk hielt noch immer an. Er sah, wie eine Schar schillernder Fische vor ihm flüchtete. Jede Schuppe sah er einzeln im durch die Oberfläche dringenden Mondlicht. Er stieß sich ohne aufzutauchen mit den Beinen vom Fels ab, schnellte zum Ufer und machte noch zwei Züge, bis er knapp vor dem Steg nach oben tauchte. Als er sich aus dem Wasser ziehen wollte, erschrak er und ließ wieder los. Vor ihm hockte Moe und lächelte ihn an. An seiner Seite stand Ilya, einen verzückten Blick im Gesicht. Also doch. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht.

„Machst du das öfters?", fragte er auf Hylianisch.

„Nein. Nur fast jeden Tag."

„Ach – wirklich? Soll ich dir raushelfen?", lachte er.

„Was ist das für eine Frage?", raunte Link und Moe machte ihm Platz.

Er richtete sich auf, schüttelte sich zu Moe's leichtem Vergnügen ab und wischte sich mit den Händen so gut es ging, das Wasser vom Körper. Er merkte, dass Ilya genau beobachtete, wie er sich seine Haare zurechtlegte. Mädchen, dachte er nur und ging zu seinem Gewand.

„_Du bist ein beneidenswerter junger Mann, weißt du? Nicht viele in deinem Alter können so etwas_.", sagte er in seiner Sprache, doch Link verstand jedes Wort.

„_Dann kennst du nicht viele_.", antwortete Link bewusst.

„_Vielleicht_. _Aber weißt du, was dir fehlt?_", Link ahnte es, sagte aber nichts, sondern zog sich nur an. „_Jemand an deiner Seite_.", er sah Ilya's Blick bei diesen von Moe's Worten und ihm war klar, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte.

„_Ich habe jemanden_.", Ilya wurde starr und auch Moe horchte auf, doch Link wollte es nicht länger leugnen, wenn er auch nicht sagen würde, wer dieser Jemand war.

„_Wo? In Unruh? Ich dachte, du hättest dieses Leben endlich hinter dir gelassen?_"

„_Das habe ich_. _Aber ihn nicht_.", Ilya war sichtlich geschockt. „_Niemals_. _Wenn es so weit ist, werde ich zu ihm zurückgehen_."

„_Ihm?_", hauchte Ilya.

„_Ja, ihm_.", er ging zu ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „_Es tut mir leid, falls ich dir falsche Hoffnungen gemacht haben sollte_. _Ich liebe ihn_. _Mehr als alles andere_. _Das wird immer so sein_. _Bitte versteh das_.", er schämte sich immer ein bisschen, die Mädchen so enttäuschen zu müssen, aber es ging nicht anders.

„_Wer?_"

„_Das ist nicht wichtig für dich_. _Du kennst ihn nicht_. _Glaub mir_. _Du findest jemanden, der dir geben kann, wonach du dich sehnst_. _Ich habe ihn auch gefunden_."

Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln, wünschte den beiden eine gute Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Haus. Sie tat ihm leid. Sie alle taten ihm leid – Malon, obwohl sie schon lange tot war – Salia – Ruto – Romani – Zelda – Ilya – sogar die Dekukönigin. Aber es half nichts. Er liebte Kafei und dabei blieb es. Auch konnte er Mädchen wirklich nichts abgewinnen. Der Gedanke, weibliche Brüste zu berühren, erschien ihm seltsam. Das war nicht er. Er würde nie eine Beziehung mit einem Mädchen oder einer Frau haben können. Das war für ihn ausgeschlossen. Erst recht, da er wusste, was er an Kafei hatte. Er fragte sich, wie er es so lange ohne ihn ausgehalten hatte.

„Ihn?", stoppte ihn Moe zwar, doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

„Ihn?", wiederholte eine andere Stimme, die er in diesem Moment noch weniger gebrauchen konnte.

Flackernd schwirrte Navi aus ihrem Versteck im Gebüsch hervor und blieb direkt vor seinem Gesicht hängen.

„Wie jetzt – ", hauchte sie. „Ihn? Wen? Und seit wann – "

„Seit wann was?", schnaubte Link.

„Seit wann _du_ schwul bist!", lachte Moe.

„Ja?", drehte er sich doch etwas wütender zu ihm um.

„Tut mir echt leid.", beruhigte er sich langsam. „Aber du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass du – ", Link's Blick brachte ihn augenblicklich zum Schweigen. „Oh."

„Ist das für dich ein Problem?"

„Ich – nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Es ist nur – "

„Dass du dich gerade fragst, wozu du all die Monate versucht hast, mich mit Ilya zu verkuppeln?", diese starrte nur zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, da sie nicht ein Wort verstand. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, sie ist nicht mein Typ. Das einmal, sie wäre es auch nicht, wenn sie männlich wäre und noch einmal, ich bin vergeben."

„Und? Wer ist es?", nörgelte Moe, aber Link's Blick blieb ernst.

„Ich sage es auch dir noch einmal, das ist nicht wichtig für dich. Noch für irgendjemanden hier."

„Wo? In Unruhstadt? Ehrlich – warum bist du hier? Wolltest du überhaupt her?"

„Falls es dich beruhigt, ich bin gerne hier."

„Danke, aber das beantwortet meine Fragen nicht.", auch er wurde ernst und verschränkte die Arme.

„Link. Hör mal.", oh wie er das liebte. „Wer auch immer er ist, das wird nichts."

„Ach?", er wandte sich zu ihr, die Hände in die Hüften stemmend. „Weil sie es sagt?"

„Was? Wie jetzt?"

„Sie hat gesagt, dass du mir alles ausreden sollst, was mit Unruhstadt zu tun hat, oder?"

„Ich – äh – zwar nicht so konkret, aber sie – hat es – angedeutet – "

„Und? Du? Hörst _du_ mir eigentlich mal zu?"

„Falls du deine Theorie meinst, dass sie wegen was auch immer auf wen auch immer eifersüchtig ist und dich deshalb – "

„Ja, genau diese _Tatsache_ meine ich."

„Tz."

„Verdammt noch mal!", fauchte er und ließ die Arme fallen. „Du warst nicht dabei. Also tu nicht nach wie vor so, als wüsstest du, worum es hier geht."

„Sie hat nur gesagt, was auch immer passiert, du darfst auf keinen Fall die Pforte nach Ikana passieren."

„Ah!", er schüttete den Kopf. „Da haben wir den Wurm, oder? Sie erlaubt mir nicht einmal, nach Ikana zu gehen. Nicht nur nicht nach Termina, auch nicht ins Hinterland. Weil sie weiß, dass er sofort wüsste, wenn ich wieder da bin. Sie weiß, wie schnell die Shiekah miteinander kommunizieren. Er wüsste wo ich bin, bevor ich es weiß. Und noch schneller wäre er bei mir. Er verlässt sein Land nur nicht, weil – was weiß ich denn warum. Vielleicht auch, weil sie ihm gesagt hat, dass das aus politischer Sicht der schwerste Fehler sein kann, den er machen würde?"

„Mit wem bei allen Großen Feen bist du zusammen?", raunte Navi.

„Sie hat ihr _erwähnt_.", schnauzte er. „Du entschuldigst, ich bin müde und morgen wird ein langer Tag."

Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf zu seinem Haus, doch Navi ließ ihn nicht. Hastig flog sie ihm nach und blieb wieder vor seinem Gesicht schweben. Er konnte gerade noch abbremsen. Langsam wurde er wirklich wütend.

„_Er_?"

„Ja, er. Und ich liebe ihn mehr als ich es in Worte fassen kann. Weder sie, noch du, noch sonst irgendwelche Mächte dieses Universums können das ändern. Du kannst gerne zu ihr fliegen und ihr das genau so sagen."

„Verdammt, Link! Er ist verheiratet! Und hat Kinder!"

„Die, als auch seine Frau, absolut nichts dagegen haben, dass er mich genau so sehr liebt, weil sie ihn auch lieben. Und so nebenbei, seinerseits ist er ebenfalls glücklich verheiratet. Vor fast acht Jahren wurde ich in diese Familie aufgenommen. Ich könnte weiterhin bei ihnen sein, wenn sie nicht so eifersüchtig wäre. Nur weil sie mich an diesem Tag zuerst geküsst hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie ein Recht auf mein Herz oder gar auf mein Leben hat."

„Sie hat was?", hauchte die Fee.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Vielleicht glaubst du endlich meine Version der Geschichte, die nicht von postpubertärer Verknalltheit zensiert wurde."

„Post- ?"

„Oder doch nicht? Man sollte annehmen, dass sie mit Zwanzig diese Phase schon hinter sich hat, was meinst du?"

„Sie ist älter als du?"

„Sag mal – wo hast du dein Lexikon gelassen? Du weißt doch sonst immer alles?", fauchte er sie an.

„Könntest du bitte runterkommen, damit wir vernünftig darüber reden können?"

„Vielleicht hast du's nicht geschnallt – ich _will_ nicht darüber reden! Ich will einfach nur ins Bett, wenn ich darf.", er stürmte erneut an ihr vorbei.

„Aber wir reden doch morgen darüber?", sie flog ihm schon wieder nach. „Link? Link! Ich rede mit dir! Bleib jetzt sofort – "

Alles was sie mitbekam war, dass sie von irgendetwas gepackt und gegen die Felswand zu ihrer Rechten gedrückt wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aus seiner flachen Hand zu befreien, die sie ab dem Magen abwärts eingeklemmt hatte, gab aber schnell auf. Sie sah sein wutentbranntes Gesicht nicht einmal ganz, so nah war er. Seine Gesichtszüge schimmerten monochrom in ihrem blauen Licht. Sie konnte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in seinen Augen sehen.

„Wir reden gar nicht darüber, klar? Und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, dass du heute Nacht im Haus schlafen kannst. Morgen, vielleicht. Wir werden sehn. Aber verlass dich bloß nicht darauf."

„Was soll das? Lass mich los! Und du hast nicht das Recht mich vor die Tür zu setzen!"

„Sagt wer?", zischte Link. „Du hast mir hier gar nichts zu befehlen. Und sie schon gar nicht."

„Das kann sie aber. Und wenn sie es tut, musst du ihr gehorchen."

„Ich bin nicht ihr Hund!", fauchte er. „Jeder Hund wäre klüger gewesen und wieder zurückgerannt. Aber ich Narr hab mich auf ihr Spiel eingelassen. Das ist vorbei."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Moe sehen, der offenbar alles hören konnte, da er selbst noch besser hörte und verstand, dass er für Ilya übersetzte. Irgendwie fand er es dreist, aber es war ihm gerade sehr egal. Er versuchte nur, Navi festzuhalten, ohne sie zu zerquetschen, da er ihr nur Einhalt gebieten, ihr aber nicht weh tun wollte.

„Was ist nur mit dir los?", jammerte Navi. „Das bist nicht du. Der Link den ich kenne, würde – "

„Der Link den du kanntest, hat nur immer die Klappe gehalten, weil er es nicht für der Mühe wert empfunden hat, sich stundenlang gegen die Meinung anderer zu verteidigen. Aber dieser Link war auch nie glücklich. Bis er jemanden ganz besonderes getroffen hat. Und soll ich dir was sagen? Dein guter alter Freund Link ist jetzt fast siebzehn Jahre alt, hat einen Großteil dieser Zeit damit verbracht, anderen den Arsch zu retten und hat es satt. Ja, ich helfe gerne. Ja, es ist immer wieder schön zu sehen, welche hilflosen Geschöpfe durch mein Zutun ein glückliches Leben führen können. Denkst du nicht, dass ich auch einmal ein glückliches Leben führen will? Noch dazu da ich jemanden gefunden hab, mit dem ich es kann? Ich war drei Jahre alt, als ich zusehen musste, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob meine Großmutter oder meine Schwester noch leben. Mein glückliches Leben war vorbei, bevor mir überhaupt bewusst war, dass ich ohne meine Familie aufwachsen würde. Ganze zwei Tage bin ich auf dieser Brücke gesessen und hab gehofft, dass mein Vater nur verwundet wurde und uns holen kommt. Mutter war bereits tot, als ich noch immer gehofft habe, dass er kommt. Erst als mich Salia gefunden hat, wusste ich, dass er nicht kommen wird. Die folgenden sechs Jahre habe ich bei Leuten verbracht, die für mich zwar da, aber nie eine Familie waren. Dann kamst du. Und soll ich dir was sagen, ich bin ihr sogar richtig dankbar. Ja! Ich bin ihr dankbar, dass sie mich diesen Felsbrocken wegschaffen hat lassen. Dadurch hab ich wieder eine Familie bekommen. Und anstatt dass sie sich für mich freut – anstatt dass sie ihnen dankbar ist, dass ich endlich ein Leben habe, reißt sie mich sofort wieder heraus. Zwei mal. Feige aus der Distanz. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich gesagt habe, dass sie mir nichts zu befehlen hat?"

Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid. Ihre zierlichen Flügel hingen schlaff über ihre Schultern herab, die Arme über seine Hand.

„Ich bitte dich. Lass mich heute Nacht einfach alleine, ja? Ich war schon lange nicht mehr für mich. Und jetzt bin ich endlich in einem Alter, dass ich sagen kann, ich hab keine Angst davor, allein zu sein. Auf diese Art alleine. Auf eine andere Art war ich es mein ganzes Leben lang, bis auf wenige Tage, wenn man die Stunden zusammenrechnet. Ich lass dich jetzt los."

Sie nickte nur niedergeschlagen und breitete ihre Flügel aus. Vorsichtig entfernte er seine Hand. Sich sicher, dass sie sich in der Luft halten konnte, wandte er ihr den Rücken zu und ging.

„Aber du wirst tun, was sie gesagt hat, oder?", rief sie ihm nach.

In diesem Moment beschloss er nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr zu reden und auch, dass er gleich am Beginn der nächsten Woche Epona satteln würde und anstatt, wie Moe ihn zudem heute gebeten hatte, nicht nach Hyrule zu reiten, sondern nach Termina. Auch wenn der Gedanke, Zelda eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen, durchaus verlockend war. Doch was würde es bringen? Er musste sich wieder beherrschen. Er war wirklich gerade zu weit gegangen. Aber der einzige der ihn beruhigen können würde, war Kafei. Deshalb würde er erst recht nach Termina anstatt nach Hyrule reiten.

Dass er sein Vorhaben nicht umsetzten können würde, ahnte er noch nicht einmal annähernd...

~o~0~O~0~o~


	15. Kapitel 15 Heimkehr

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 15

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Man könnte meinen, wenn ein Held das Land in dem er aufgewachsen ist, von dessen größten Feind endgültig befreit hat, könnte er endlich ein normales Leben führen...

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Tada! Endlich kann unser Held zu seinem Schatz zurück. Doch leider gibt es auch hier Umwege. Nun, nach wie vor und auch in Zukunft: **TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPOILER!** Endlich sind wir an dem Kapitel angelangt, das ich so manchen Leuten schmackhaft gemacht habe. Wir treffen also nun endlich diese mysteriöse Person, die ab sofort sehr tragend in die Handlung einfließen wird. Auch ist dies das erste Kapitel, in dem ein Schmuckstück vorkommt, das ich sogar angefertigt habe:  
_www. ilionej. deviantart. com/gallery/27047135#/d3ejrfg (OHNE LEERZEICHEN!)_

Mehr sei hier wieder einmal nicht verraten. :)

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 14 (will jetzt wirklich nicht mehr runterstufen) - da es Tote zu beklagen gibt und, naja, ein paar etwas fragwürdige, Kleinigkeiten gemacht werden

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Le mien c'est le mien. Eh schon wissen. ;)

**BITTE** dringenst um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 15 –

**Heimkehr**

Tief in Gedanken versunken packte er seine Sachen. Er wollte das Haus so zurücklassen, wie er es vorgefunden hatte. Zuletzt verstaute er die Photos auf seinem Tisch in seiner Mütze. Doch etwas wehmütig betrachtete er das Photo von Fado und sich selbst. Ilya hatte versucht, mit der Kamera die Moe in der Stadt gekauft hatte, alle Dorfbewohner zu photographieren. Sie hatten nur vorgehabt, sich gegenseitig die Arme um die Schultern zu legen und zu lächeln. Genau in dem Moment als Ilya abgedrückt hatte, hatte sich eine Ziege ins Bild gedrängt und sie beide beinahe umgestoßen. Dann sah er den zweiten Versuch des Bildes an. Die Ziege war zwar auch darauf, aber zumindest standen sie beide neben ihr, bis über beide Ohren grinsend. Link grinste nun fast so sehr wie auf der Photographie. Seufzend steckte er die beiden Bilder zu allem anderen und blickte in den kleinen Spiegel. Er fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare und verpasste sich einen Mittelscheitel. Dann wieder einen Seitenscheitel. Seine Gedanken schafften das Gesicht einer anderen Person neben seinem. Sie lächelte. Es war seine Mutter. Nun sein Vater. Salia. Zelda als Kind und nun. Malon. Ruto. Romani. Selbst Jargo. Und schlussendlich Kafei. Das schönste Lächeln von allen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dieses Lächeln wieder echt vor sich zu haben. Ilya. Ihr Blick wirkte traurig. Er wollte dieses Gesicht nicht sehen. Kafei sollte in diesen Spiegel zurückkehren. Doch Ilya wich nicht. Er sah noch einmal auf den Tisch herab, ob er wohl nichts vergessen hatte und setzte seine Mütze auf. Als er erneut in den Spiegel sah, um sie zurecht zu rücken, war Ilya's Gesicht noch immer da. Misstrauisch drehte er sich langsam um. Tatsächlich stand sie da, in einen grauen Umhang gehüllt. Warum trug sie einen Umhang? Sie sah sich nur traurig um, dann wieder ihn an.

„_Du verlässt uns?_", sagte sie in ihrer Sprache, Link nickte. „_Du – du – willst zu ihr, oder?_"

„Zelda?"

„_Ja_."

„_Nur um – mich –_ ", er überlegte, „_Zu verabschieden? Heißt das so?_"

„_Verabschieden? Du – willst nicht bei ihr bleiben? Wohin gehst du dann?_"

„_Zurück_."

„_Wohin?_"

„_Nach Hause_.", es hörte sich auch in dieser Sprache gut an. „_Mein richtiges Zuhause_."

„_Aber – hier ist dein Zuhause_.", er hatte es geahnt.

„_Nein_.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„_Doch. Hier. Bei mir. Liebst du mich nicht mehr?_"

„_Ilya. Diese – Erinnerung – ist falsch_."

„_Nicht du. Sag nicht du auch noch so_.", flehte sie.

„_Es ist die Wahrheit_.", jammerte er.

„_Du kannst mich nicht verlassen_.", sie ging näher auf ihn zu. „_Bitte lass mich nicht alleine. Ich brauche dich. Ich – ich will dich_."

Verzweifelt schloss Link die Augen und griff sich ins Gesicht, als sie den Umhang abstreifte. Deshalb trug sie ihn. Ja – er hatte schon Mädchen nackt gesehen. Aber immer nur aus Versehen. Und nun, da zumindest sie es beabsichtigt hatte, war es ihm noch peinlicher.

„_Bitte. Sieh mich an_.", er richtete nur den Blick rechts neben sich auf den Boden. „_Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Mir ist es auch nicht peinlich. Oder bin ich so hässlich?_", er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „_Was dann?_", sie kam noch näher und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich.

„_Du hast es vergessen, oder?_"

„_Was?_", drängte sie.

„_Ich kann nicht_."

„_Was kannst du nicht? Was ist so schwer daran?_"

„_Ich will das nicht_."

„_Was willst du nicht?_"

„_D-das –_ ", noch verzweifelter versuchte er es irgendwie anzudeuten, ohne sie berühren zu müssen.

„_Das? Das – was?_ _Das?_", sie packte seine Hände und drückte sie auf ihre Brüste. „_Das? Au!_", er hatte ihr wirklich nicht weh tun wollen. „_Was ist bloß los mit dir?_", fauchte sie jammernd, da er seine Hände doch etwas grob weggezogen hatte.

„_Tut mir leid_."

„_Ja?_"

„_Ich_ – "

„_Was?_"

„_Ich bin schwul. Das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Aber du hast es – verdrängt. Ich bin nicht von hier. Ich bin auf – einer Insel vor Ludien geboren und aufgewachsen in Hyrule. In Termina habe ich mich – verliebt. Ich gehe nach Termina. Mein wahres Zuhause. Zu dem, den ich liebe und der auch mich liebt_.", er ging zum Umhang, hob ihn auf und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. „_Bitte versteh_.", sie sah ihn für eine Weile abwesend an, nickte aber dann und ging mit gesenktem Kopf zur Tür. „_Bitte – hasse mich nicht_.", sie sah noch einmal kurz um.

„_Ich hasse dich nicht_.", lächelte sie. „_Es tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Jetzt ergibt alles Sinn. Warum Moe gesagt hat, dass ich nicht zu dir gehen soll. Dass es mir nur weh tun würde. Mach's gut. Und – pass auf dich auf, ja?_", Link nickte ihr ein weiteres Mal zu, bevor sie das Haus verließ.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Nein. Bitte bleib hier. Du hast ein Land zu regieren."

„Bist du sicher? Ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Nein. Bleib. Selbst wenn, was auch immer es ist, ich bin bis jetzt noch immer mit allem klar gekommen. Ja, du hast mir oft das Leben gerettet und dafür danke ich dir. Aber ich schätze, wir haben genug vorgesorgt und wenn ich achtsamer bin, bekomme ich mein verrücktes Leben auch alleine in den Griff. Und Kafei wird da sein, weißt du?"

„Gut. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber sei nicht so töricht, ohne dein Schwert zu gehen."

„Das Schwert bleibt, wo es hingehört. Ich hab es bereits in seinen Sockel gesteckt. Das war's. Der Held legt seine Waffen nieder. Ich gehe nach Termina und dort werde ich auch bleiben. Sollte ich ein Schwert brauchen, weiß ich, wo ich eines herbekomme."

„So ist es. Das Schwert bleibt, wo es hingehört.", sie nahm endlich die Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor und Link sah, dass ihre ungewohnte Haltung einen Grund gehabt hatte. „Es gehört dir. Es war immer für dich bestimmt. Immer schon. Es ist ein Teil von dir. Du weißt selbst ganz gut, dass du nicht gut darin bist, deinem Schicksal zu entkommen. Bitte. Nimm es."

Sie hatte Recht. Was auch passiert war, er war einfach immer derjenige gewesen, der alles geradebiegen hatte müssen. Und wie er bereits vor Moe zugeben hatte müssen, Schwerter waren ein Teil seines Lebens. Er konnte genau so wenig ohne Schwert, wie ohne Kafei. Er verstand nun, dass wenn er mit Kafei zusammen sein wollte, er sein Schwert nicht aufgeben durfte. Sonst würde er wieder von Kafei getrennt werden. Irgendwie schienen diese beiden Teile seines Lebens miteinander verbunden zu sein.

„Wie hast du es eigentlich wieder raus bekommen?"

„Es war gar nie darin. Als Höchste der Weisen habe ich ein bisschen mehr Freiraum. Es gibt da so einen einfachen, kurzlebigen Zauber, der verhindert, dass sich zwei oder mehrere Dinge miteinander verbinden. Bei Kleidungsstücken ist das besonders lustig. Die blähen sich dann so wuuuuuh au- ah!"

Ihr Kichern war ihr schlagartig vergangen, da sie das Schwert auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte und gedankenlos ihr Beispiel fuchtelnd dargestellt hatte. Link hatte es zum Glück aufgefangen und warf ihr einen durchaus sehr vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Tut mir leid!", jammerte sie. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was das jetzt war. Ich schätze, ich habe eine Auszeit nötig. Und es ist verdammt schwer. Fast unmöglich zu tragen. Ich musste es den ganzen Weg herschleppen, weil ich mich damit nicht teleportieren konnte. Ich hoffe, das ist nur der Bann und dass es für dich wesentlich leichter ist."

„Schwer ist es nicht wirklich. Und du hast mich überzeugt. In deinen Händen kann ich es ja anscheinend nicht lassen. Aber du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich das auch nur tue, falls Kafei irgendein Blödsinn einfällt, der uns in eine Situation bringt, in der ich irgendwas erstechen muss."

„Ja.", kicherte Zelda, als er das Schwert samt Scheide umband. „Auch finde ich es faszinierend, dass der Wald in nur so wenigen Jahren einen ganzen Tempel verschlingen kann."

„Durchaus, ja. Aber er ist doch durch das Beben eingestürzt. Wie bist du überhaupt hinein und wieder heraus gekommen?"

„Zu Fuß, das habe ich doch gesagt, oder?", ihr Blick wurde leicht sarkastisch.

„Äh – ja – also – eine Frage noch – kann es sein, dass es ursprünglich aus irgendeiner Stadt hinter einer Wolkenbank stammt?"

„Ja – ", hauchte Zelda. „Woher weißt du das? Sag nicht, wieder aus einem Traum?"

„Doch."

„Hm. Naja – ich habe nie bezweifelt, dass du in deinen Träumen wichtige, geheime Informationen erhältst. Dennoch. Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wie dein Gehirn auf die Idee kommt, dass auch nur irgendjemand den Stand des Meeres anheben würde, um jemanden wie Ganondorf zu ertränken. Du musst inzwischen einen sehr großen Hass gegen ihn entwickelt haben."

„Hass – ich mag dieses Wort ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„Ich genau so wenig. Es ist ein sehr böses Wort. Aber ich habe deinen Blick gesehen. Als du ihn erstochen hast, war das kein Glückstreffer. Du hattest nichts anderes vor als ihn zu töten."

„Wie lange wolltest du denn noch versuchen, ihn irgendwo hin zu bannen? Es hat nie geholfen. Beim letzten Mal hat er sogar einen der Richter vernichtet! Und am Ende hab ich ihn ja nicht getötet. Es war Zanto. Das weißt du genau so sehr wie ich."

„Aber du hättest es, wenn er nicht noch unter Din's ungewolltem Schutz gestanden hätte. Im Grunde hast du ihn kaltblütig ermordet."

„_Er_ hat _uns_ angegriffen und ich hab mich gewehrt. Außerdem – wie viele hat _er_ kaltblütig ermordet, beziehungsweise ermorden lassen?"

„Ich weiß. Dennoch bist du ihm durch den Wunsch, Hyrule den Frieden zu bringen, für einen kurzen Moment sehr ähnlich gewesen. Egal.", sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, da sie seinen Blick verstand. „Pass einfach auf dich auf, ja?"

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange. Dabei wurden ihre Augen regelrecht glasig, so verträumt starrte sie ihn an. Langsam führte er seine Hand auf ihre zu, beobachtend, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten. Seine Finger berührten ihre kaum. Trotzdem war es ein Leichtes für ihn, ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht zu lösen und nach unten von sich weg zu drängen. Er merkte, wie sie etwas enttäuscht, leicht die Schultern sinken ließ. Er ging einen Schritt auf Zelda zu und umarmte sie, jedoch rein aus Prinzip.

„Das mach ich. Aber so sehr du es auch versuchtst, du kannst mich nicht umpolen. Ich bin schwul. Versteh das doch."

Ohne sie noch loszulassen, sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. Zelda nickte nur beklemmt. Dann stieg er auf und ritt von Dannen, nicht ohne ein letztes Lächeln zurück auf die besorgte Prinzessin. Inzwischen kannte er den Weg durch die Wälder. In vollem Galopp durchquerte er sie und wurde erst wieder langsamer, als er an den Eingang zu den Alten Wegen kam. Beim Abstieg in den Schacht musste er von Epona herunter, um dem Pferd einen sichereren Tritt zu ermöglichen. Binnen kürzester Zeit war er bei den großen Bäumen angelangt. Dort überkam ihn zum ersten Mal ein wirklich mulmiges Gefühl. Hatte Zelda Recht? Hatte auch sein Herz nicht nur geschmerzt, weil er von Kafei getrennt war? Die Stege wirkten, als wäre seit seinem letzten Besuch niemand mehr hier gewesen, um sie zu warten. Schon etwas bedachter geleitete er Epona hinüber und durchschritt das Tor zum Uhrturm. Stille. Nur das Pfeifen des Windes weiter oben und das Herabtropfen der Feuchtigkeit. Das Wasserrad lag aus der Verankerung gerissen da. Das musste nichts bedeuten. Bestimmt war nur die Achse morsch geworden und momentan alle Handwerker zu beschäftigt, um sich darum zu kümmern. Dennoch vorsichtiger, führte er sein Ross nach oben. Bevor er sich allerdings zur Tür wenden konnte, wurde Epona unruhig. Auch vernahm er ein Geräusch von draußen. Irgendwie kam es ihm bekannt vor, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Dann sah er etwas in der Ecke liegen. Es war ein großer Sack. Langsam zog er sein Pferd darauf zu, ließ es aber kurz davor stehen, als er sah, was neben dem Sack lag. Zuerst dachte er, dass der Maskenhändler schlief. Doch so sah kein Schlafender aus. Er erinnerte eher an einen Untoten. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Buch. Zögerlich näherte Link sich ihm, doch er wachte nicht auf. Er musste durch die Feuchtigkeit regelrecht konserviert worden sein. Was war geschehen? Noch vorsichtiger kniete sich Link zu ihm und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Es war eine Art Tagebuch. Da er die Schriftzeichen nicht lesen konnte, durchblätterte er es kurz, in der Hoffnung, etwas Brauchbares zu finden. Weiter hinten stieß er auf mehrere, merkwürdige Einträge.

_Wenn du das hier lesen solltest, bin ich wahrscheinlich tot. Ich schreibe ab hier nicht in der Sprache meines Volkes, da du sie wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen wirst, aber es ist wichtig, dass du weißt, was passiert ist._

_Ich weiß nicht wer oder was sie sind, doch sie sind hier. Auch weiß ich nicht, woher sie stammen. Sie waren plötzlich da. Kafei hat gut getan, Link nach Ordon zu schicken. Der Junge hätte diese Invasion vermutlich nicht überlebt. Kafei hat mir gesagt, dass einer von denen ihn während der Eröffnung des Karnevals attackiert hat. Auch hat er gemeint, dass er gewarnt worden sei, dass etwas im Gange wäre. Vermutlich war das Schicken dieses einen Wesens ein Versuch gewesen. Oder eine Warnung, keine Ahnung. Es ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her, seit Link nach Ordon gegangen ist. Ich wüsste zu gerne, wie es ihm geht, aber ich fürchte, ich werde es nie erfahren. Es sind so viele. Ich weiß nicht, was draußen vor sich geht. Kafei wollte, dass wir in den Turm fliehen, aber nicht in die Alten Wege, da wir in Hyrule noch weniger Chancen hätten. Ich bin der Einzige, der es geschafft hat. Die Uhr ist hinter mir heruntergekracht und hat die Tür versperrt. Ich kann nicht raus. Schreie – überall von draußen tönen Schreie herein – Kinder weinen – das wilde Gekreisch dieser Kreaturen. Ich höre, wie Kafei Befehle gibt, die Stadt zu räumen. Ein Pfiff in all dem Lärm._

_Ich höre Klappern und Klackern. Es müssen Pferde sein. Unzählige. Er hat sie gerufen. Kafei's Stimme hallt über alle hinweg, nur auf die Pferde zu steigen, da sie ihren Weg kennen. Auch ich kenne ihren Weg. Aber ich kann nicht hinaus. Auch kann ich mich nicht teleportieren. Eines dieser Wesen hat mich verwundet und ich fühle mich zu schwach. Der Lärm entfernt sich mit den Hufen. Ich hoffe, sie schaffen es rechtzeitig. Ich weiß, dass er zurückkommen wird, um mich zu holen._

_Sie sind wieder da. Anscheinend lassen sie sich in der Stadt nieder. Ich befürchte das Schlimmste. Hoffentlich hat Kafei viele retten können. Ikana ist groß und fruchtbar und durch einen Bann gegen Eindringlinge geschützt. Die Barriere hält zwar nicht lang, aber wenn er schnell genug ist, die Siegel in den Türmen zu aktivieren, sind sie sicher. Taya klettert schon genau so gut wie er. Ich denke, sie können es schaffen, die Siegel sogar gleichzeitig zu aktivieren. Dann wären sie vollkommen in Sicherheit._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon hier drinnen bin. Sie sind noch immer in der Stadt. Ab und an höre ich sie. Kafei ist nicht zurückgekommen. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts zugestoßen. Nicht, dass ich nur Angst habe, hier zu verhungern, er hat es nicht verdient, so jung zu sterben. Mein Proviant wird knapp, aber ich habe hier zumindest genug Wasser. Ich wage es nicht, die Alten Wege zu betreten. Meine Wunde will einfach nicht heilen._

_Mein Proviant ist aus und das Wasser ist schon so abgestanden, dass es grauenvoll schmeckt. Ich habe Hunger. Kafei ist noch nicht gekommen. Hinaus kann ich auch noch nicht. Stattdessen habe ich etwas im Turm entdeckt. Ein blanker Stein. Ich konnte verblasste, seltsamen Zeichen erkennen. Sie sind im Kreis angeordnet. Davor steht ein alter Spiegel. Er ist zerbrochen. Vermutlich, als die Uhr gefallen ist. Es scheint mir ein Portal zu sein. Aber ich fühle, dass man es ohne den Spiegel nicht öffnen kann. Wenn es wirklich ein Portal ist, befürchte ich, dass sie dort heraus gekommen sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch aushalten werde._

_Ich bin am Ende. Kein Zeichen von Kafei. Ich denke, ich werde schlafen. Ob ich wieder aufwache, weiß ich nicht._

Sie waren also nicht nur in Hyrule eingefallen. Ja, mehr als ein Jahr war vergangen, seit Kafei ihn angefleht hatte, nach Ordon zu gehen und sich dort ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Und was hatte es ihm genutzt? Genau ein Jahr lang hatte er versucht, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, alles geleugnet was damit in Verbindung gebracht werden hätte können. Wofür? Dass er ins Zwielicht gezogen und von der verrücktesten Prinzessin herumkommandiert worden war, um sich anschließend in einer Neuauflage seiner alten Kleidung wiederzufinden und zusammen mit Navi und Midna wieder seinem Schicksal hinterherzulaufen? Ehrlich, schon langsam reichte es ihm. Die Zeit mit Kafei und das eine Jahr in Ordon waren das einzige Leben, das er bis jetzt gehabt hatte. Ja, er hatte kein Problem damit, ein Held zu sein. Es machte ihm durchaus nichts aus, ständig Hyrule und andere Länder zu retten. Sie waren es wert, doch hatte er es auch satt. Er vermisste Kafei. Vor allem nach der Geschichte mit Zanto. Zumindest war Ganondorf endgültig tot. Das Zwielicht war wieder, wo es hingehörte. Und jetzt? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was inzwischen aus Termina geworden war. Das Tor, durch das Midna gekommen war, war zerstört. Trotzdem waren diese Biester noch hier. Zumindest würden sie nicht mehr zurückkommen, wenn er sie erledigte. Allerdings würde er es Zelda sagen müssen. Oder doch nicht? Zelda hatte andere Dinge zu tun. Sie musste ein geplagtes Land regieren und erneut aufbauen. Und seine Neugierde war größer als der Drang, sie mit Sorgen zu beladen. Warum war alles so kompliziert? Konnte er denn nicht einfach nur durch dieses Tor gehen, zum Rathaus rennen, alle Türen aufreißen und in Kafei's Arme fallen? Warum mussten jetzt auch hier noch Monster dazwischen stehen? Zuerst wollte er das Tagebuch wieder zurücklegen, doch dann verstaute er es in seiner Mütze. Wenn Kafei noch lebte, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch am Leben war, würde er ihm die anderen Einträge übersetzen können.

Also stand er auf, ging zur leicht schief eingedrückten Tür welche zudem von gefallenen Steinblöcken versperrt wurde und versuchte, sie frei zu bekommen. Etwas musste sich draußen verändert haben, denn sie bewegte sich, wenn auch nur gerade so weit, dass er hinausschlüpfen konnte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass er stärker war als der Maskenhändler. Die Stadt war tot. Mehrere, noch bekleidete Skelette lagen auf dem Südplatz. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen. Es herrschte eine erdrückende Stille. Er wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, die Tür so weit frei zu legen, dass er Epona herausholen konnte. Kaum hatte das Pferd aber den Platz betreten, wich es ängstlich wieder zurück. Link spürte etwas hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass es eine ganze Ansammlung war. Er holte seinen Bogen und Lichtpfeile, die er von Zelda bekommen hatte, gerade noch rechtzeitig hervor, um zwei von ihnen zu betäuben. Die anderen griffen an. Er wollte in den Turm zurück, doch eines sprang ihm in den Weg und drückte die Tür zu. Er war umzingelt. Sie kreisten ihn ausweglos ein. Als er den nächsten Pfeil schoss, stürmten sie alle gleichzeitig auf ihn zu. Das war's. Wäre er doch nicht so stur gewesen und hätte Zelda mitgenommen. Er konnte zwar noch sein Schwert ziehen, aber es waren wesentlich mehr, als er gewohnt war. Plötzlich schliffen sie zusammen, rissen die Köpfe in Richtung Südtor und suchten kreischend das Weite. Es war eine unheimliche Gestalt, ein schönes Stück kleiner wie er selbst, zur Gänze in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Langsam schritt der Unbekannte auf Link zu. Dieser wandte sich ihm entgegen, das Schwert bereit, doch der Verhüllte hob die Hand.

„Nicht. Ich werde dir nichts tun.", Link kam seine Stimme so überaus bekannt vor, doch wusste er momentan nicht, wo er sie zuordnen sollte. „Was man von ihnen nicht behaupten kann.", er senkte die Hand wieder und versteckte sie unter seinem Umhang. „Sie fürchten mich. Zu tief bin ich gefallen. Zwar habe ich eine zweite Chance erhalten, doch die alten Schatten ruhen noch immer tief in mir. Sie verhindern auch, dass ich mehr gegen diese Wesen ausrichten kann, als nur Respekt. Ja, sie weichen vor mir zurück. Doch das macht mich noch lange nicht fähig, sie zu beherrschen oder gar zu vernichten. Zu tief ruhen die Schatten, als dass ich des Lichts mächtig wäre. Auch reichen meine Künste mit materiellen Waffen nicht aus, um sie zu erschlagen. Da sie, wie du vielleicht auch schon vorher gewusst hast, im Rudel angreifen, wäre es zwecklos. Ja, ich habe mich geändert. Dennoch kann ich Termina nicht helfen. Termina, Link, ist so gut wie gefallen. Diejenigen, die noch übrig sind, konnten durch die Erneuerung alter Zauber Schutz finden. Verstecken ist aber keine Lösung, auch wenn sie überleben und die Zukunft ihrer Völker vielleicht sogar sichern könnten. Du kommst spät. Für viele, zu spät. Aber es gibt noch Hoffnung – wenn alle zusammen halten und die, die zwischen Licht und Finsternis gefangen sind, von ihrer Qual erlösen können. Wenn sie Frieden finden, findet auch Termina Frieden. Midna war der Meinung, das Tor, durch das sie gekommen ist, wäre nicht groß genug, da der Spiegel und der Stein eine achtlose Kopie waren. Deshalb hat sie es nach ihrer Warnung vor dem größeren Tor erhalten, falls dieses zerstört werden sollte, bevor sie zurückkehren konnte. Nein, es war nicht groß, nicht stabil, aber groß und stabil genug, um Termina zu vernichten. Ich bitte dich nicht, mir zu vertrauen. Ich bitte dich nur, mir zu glauben, dass ich nichts mit der Auslöschung Terminas zu tun habe. Es wurde mir von den Göttinnen aufgetragen, Termina beizustehen – ich habe versagt. Deine Hilfe kommt spät, aber soll sie nicht vergebens sein. Auch weiß ich, dass man dir für deine Verspätung verzeihen wird, da du keine Wahl hattest. Zwar haben wir uns in den letzten Monaten formiert und Kräfte gesammelt, trotzdem brauchen wir dich hier. Und vor allem – der König braucht dich hier."

Termina hatte einen König – aber welcher König? Welches Volkes? Welche Völker waren übrig? Er beschloss, auf die Antwort zu warten.

„Glaubst du mir?"

„Angesichts dessen, was ich gesehen habe, muss ich wohl.", Link steckte den Bogen zurück in die Mütze und das Schwert in die Scheide.

„Danke."

Der Unbekannte streifte seine Kapuze zurück und offenbarte sich als junger Mann, den Link nur zu gut kannte. Er stand in seiner annähernd hylianischen Form, in voller; wenn auch noch immer nicht wirklich enormer; Größe vor ihm, die Verzweiflung in den flehenden Blick geschrieben. An seinem Aussehen hatte sich nichts geändert. Die zartlila Haut – das eine sichtbare, linke rote Auge mit dem selben Mal darunter – die langen spitzen Ohren – die langen, glatten aber dicken, aufgebauschten Haare in der selben Farbe wie die Haut – ja nicht einmal seinen Haarschnitt hatte er verändert. Allerdings wirkte er nun nicht mehr wie ein Halbwüchsiger, schon eher ein junger Erwachsener, vom Alter zwischen Link und Kafei.

„Vaati?"

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen und sich auch in meine Nähe wagen."

Er streckte Link seine rechte Hand einladend entgegen, behielt aber seinen Gesichtsausdruck bei. Zaghaft nahm Link an und spürte die leichte Wärme, als sich Vaati's lange, zierliche Finger um die seinen schlossen. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick drängte er Link, der momentan etwas zu sehr auf Vaati's krallenartige Fingernägel fixiert war, zu etwas, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, es richtig verstanden zu haben. Dennoch vervollständigte er den Griff. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Vaati's Lippen. Es war ein Lächeln, das er bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte: Dankbarkeit.

„Es wäre sinnlos, uns von hier weg zu teleportieren. So kann ich nicht durch den Bann. Auch habe ich einmal versucht, ein Pferd mitzunehmen. Du willst nicht wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Wenn du erlaubst, sitze ich vorne."

Link wusste noch immer nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn jemand wie Vaati versuchte, Tiere zu teleportieren. Der Gedanke alleine drehte ihm schon den Magen um. Und ihn nun auch noch Epona reiten zu lassen? Aber es war vermutlich besser so. Vor ihm würden die Schattenbiester zurückweichen. Er öffnete die Tür und lockte sein Pferd, das sich etwas sträubte, mit dem billigsten Trick aller Zeiten aus dem Uhrturm: Karotten. Dann trat allerdings Vaati vor und Epona machte kehrt. Der Magier hob seine Hände und redete ihr in seiner Muttersprache zu. Link verstand kein Wort, doch es klang irgendwie beruhigend. Schritt für Schritt kam Epona auf ihn zu, wenn auch etwas misstrauisch. Als er sie bei sich hatte, streichelte er sanft ihren Kopf. Er hörte erst auf, auf sie einzureden, als er sich beschwingt auf ihren Rücken zog, ohne Steigbügel oder Zügel zu benützen. Er reichte Link erneut die Hand und half ihm hinauf. Dieser wusste nicht recht, wo er sich nun festhalten sollte. Vaati bemerkte das, packte Link's Arme und legte sie provokant um seine eigene Taille. Dann griff er nach den Zügel und Epona raste so schnell sie konnte aus der Stadt. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Ritt. Link hatte noch nie hinten gesessen, schon gar nicht außerhalb des Sattels, wenn einer vorhanden war. Sich an den Hüften von einem anderen Mann als Kafei festzuhalten, wirkte absurd, erst recht wenn man bedachte, was Vaati getan hatte. Eines jedoch verblüffte ihn. Epona's Rücken war noch nie so ruhig und ausgeglichen gewesen. Vaati verstand offenbar mehr vom Reiten als Link selbst, der versuchte, den peitschenden Haaren des anderen Mannes auszuweichen, obwohl es gar nicht nötig war, da sie ihm eigenartigerweise von alleine auswichen.

Die Ebenen waren kahl. Das Grün war nicht mehr als Grün zu bezeichnen. Link verglich es mit seiner eigenen Kleidung und befand es eher schon für ein totes Graubraun mit einem Hauch einstigen Grüns. Wohin er auch sah, die verfluchten Twili waren zahlreicher, als man es sich vorstellen konnte. Trotzdem machten sie leicht ängstlich Platz. Sie ritten auf dem kürzesten Weg nach Ikana. Nicht einmal die Zäune mussten sie überspringen, da sie größtenteils zusammengebrochen waren. Vor der Felswand bremsten sie ab und wurden sofort eingekreist, wenn auch in großem Abstand. Link sah nach oben und bemerkte eine gelb schimmernde, durchsichtige Wand, die sich canyoneinwärts in einer gigantischen Kuppel verlor. Eine verhüllte Person trat an den Rand, sicher hinter dem magischen Schutzschild. Der Maskierte streckte seine Arme aus. Doch anstatt Stein aus der Wand zu reißen, strömten Lichtfäden aus seinen Handflächen. Die zarten Strähnen flogen durch das Schutzschild und bildeten einen gewundenen, gleichmäßig ansteigenden Pfad nach oben. Link verstand, dass sie nur so ohne Verfolger hinaufgelangen konnten. Als sie aber den Pfad betraten, war es aus mit der Stille. Vaati musste Epona ordentlich hinaufjagen, denn die Kreaturen liefen ihnen über die Wände nach und schnappten nach ihnen. Link zog sein Schwert und schlug ihnen entgegen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten sie ein entstandenes Tor passieren, bevor ihnen eines der Wesen folgte. Epona war regelrecht verstört, aber Vaati tröstete sie durch Streicheleinheiten. Etwas genervt saß Link nach hinten ab. Viel weiter kam er nicht. Ruckartig drehten ihn zwei Hände herum und zogen ihn in den Kuss, den er über ein Jahr lang mehr als alles andere vermisst hatte. Beide vergaßen von einem Moment zum anderen alles um sich, selbst Vaati's stierenden Blick. Link spürte, wie ihm die Mütze vom Kopf geschoben wurde und achtlos zu Boden fiel, dann Kafei's Hand durch seine Haare wühlend. Er konnte nicht anders und musste es ihm einfach nachmachen, so sehr hatte er das Bedürfnis, jeden Millimeter von Kafei zu berühren. Er streifte ihm die Kapuze ab und spürte etwas Metallenes sowie irgendwelche Kettchen, ignorierte das aber vorerst.

„Geht's noch?", raunte Vaati hinter ihnen, noch immer hoch zu Ross.

„Ach halt die Klappe.", stöhnte Kafei zurück, ohne ihre Lippen ganz zu trennen.

„Schön, ich muss ein Pferd versorgen, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht.", er bekam keine Antwort. „Tz.", schüttelte er den Kopf und ritt in gemächlichem Schritttempo in den Canyon hinein, während Kafei Link in eine wohlig warme Umarmung zog.

„Willkommen zuhause."

Vaati musste das gehört haben. Kafei sah in seine Richtung, als er Epona zum Stillstand brachte, einen Moment wartete und wieder umdrehte. Die beiden anderen Männer ließen etwas voneinander ab und warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu, lösten ihre Umarmung aber nicht ganz. Link war verwirrt. In Vaati's Gesichtsausdruck lag eine Mischung zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung, als er Kafei ansah.

„Was ist los?"

Ich meine – ja. Es war zu erwarten. Aber du hättest zumindest – "

„Was?"

„Ach vergiss es.", zischte Vaati und Link erkannte den Blick. „Du hast es ja nicht einmal gemerkt, oder?", es war der selbe Blick, den ihm Romani immer zugeworfen hatte, wenn er ihr ausgewichen war.

„Was ist los?", drängte Kafei und ließ die Arme streichelnd sinken.

„Vergiss es, ja?", er drehte erneut um, doch Kafei stapfte ihm hinterher, hielt Epona an und schwang sich vor Vaati auf sie.

„Sag mir bitte, was los ist."

„Wie blind bist du eigentlich?", wütete Vaati und gab Link somit die Bestätigung.

„Ähm – ", bemerkte er und stemmte interessiert die Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn ihr schon streiten müsst, könntet ihr das bitte nicht auf meinem Pferd tun?"

Kafei rutschte herab, ließ Vaati aber nicht aus den Augen. Dieser rümpfte die Nase, warf das linke Bein vornüber, sprang grazil herab und kam auf Link zu. Plötzlich nahm er dessen Gesicht in die Hände und starrte ihn zwei Sekunden lang an. Als er sprach, sah Link zum ersten Mal seine spitzen Eckzähne.

„Vergib mir.", flüsterte er ihm zu und zog ihn ohne weitere Vorwarnung in einen tiefen, fordernden Kuss.

„Was zum – ", kam es von Kafei im selben Moment als von Link, der versuchte, sich loszureißen und es auch schaffte.

„Na?", fauchte Vaati zu Kafei und ließ Link los. „Wie fühlt sich das an?", wütend marschierte er davon, weiter in den Canyon hinein, die bohrenden Blicke der beiden anderen ignorierend.

„Ich dachte, du hättest dich geändert?", brachte Link ihn zum Halt, Vaati drehte sich nur fragend zu ihm um.

„Es tut mir leid, ja?"

„Das hab verstanden und nehme es zur Kenntnis. Aber das hab ich nicht gemeint. Fragen kann man nicht beantworten, oder? Man muss die Antwort verschlüsselt und zum Leidwesen anderer demonstrieren, oder? Wie in alten Zeiten, nicht?", Vaati schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ein einfaches `_Ich liebe dich, Kafei_´ hätte es auch getan."

„Und ich bin nicht blind.", sagte letzterer. „Nach allem was du getan hast, hab ich mich leider nicht getraut, dir eine Absage zu verpassen. Vor allem, da du selbst immer wieder erwähnst, wie sehr du leider noch zur Überreaktion neigst. Gerade eben hast du es bewiesen. Ich weiß, es muss schwer für dich sein. Zum ersten Mal empfindest du so etwas wie Liebe, triffst aber auf Ablehnung. Glaub mir. Ich weiß, wie ich reagiert hätte. Zuerst hätte ich mich tagelang eingesperrt, ab und an randaliert, mich zu gesoffen und dann noch mehr randaliert.", dieses Geständnis schlug bei Link etwas härter ein, als er erwartet hatte. „Ich liebe Anju. Ich liebe sie schon seit langer Zeit. Als ihre Mutter es rausbekommen hat, war ich kurz davor, mich umzubringen. Diese Frau hat mich krank gemacht. Und ich bin froh, dass ich mich dann doch noch so weit beherrschen konnte, weder mich noch sie zu töten. Aber gut. Das ist Anidja. Sie hat das Talent dazu. Ich bin nicht von Grund auf schlecht, aber ich neige genauso wie du zur Überreaktion. Mit dem Unterschied, dass es dich schon einmal so weit in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat, dass du deswegen gemordet hast. Und zwar kaltblütig. Auch, wenn du dich geändert hast. Du sagst selbst immer, dass du es nicht ganz los wirst. Du kämpfst _an_ unserer Seite, nicht gegen uns. Mach das auch dem Monster in dir klar. Ich hab dich wirklich gern. Du bedeutest mir inzwischen wahnsinnig viel. Aber ich liebe dich nicht in der Art wie du mich. Verstehst du das?", Vaati nickte niedergeschlagen. „Danke.", Kafei ging zu ihm und schloss ihn freundschaftlich in die Arme. „Ich will auch, dass du deine zweite Chance nutzen kannst. Ich vertraue auf das Gute in dir. Aber ich kann dir nicht geben, wonach sich dein Herz sehnt."

Er löste die Umarmung und Link sah eine Träne aus Vaati's unverdecktem Auge kullern. Kafei bemerkte sie, wischte sie weg und gab ihm anschließend einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Irgendwie fand Link die Szene ergreifend. Vaati hatte immer schon für seine Anerkennung gekämpft. Seine Verzweiflung hatte ihn zu einem Tyrann gemacht. Doch nun, da er wieder von vorne anfangen durfte, wurde er von seinen Gefühlen so überwältigt, dass sie ihn regelrecht überforderten. Link verstand das als Zeichen, dass Vaati nie wirklich Liebe erfahren und sie deshalb auch nicht wirklich gekannt, geschweige denn akzeptiert hatte. Sein Neid auf diejenigen, die derartiger Gefühle mächtig waren, hatte ihn in die Raserei getrieben. Und nun, da er endlich selbst dieses ureigenste, seltsamste, widersprüchlichste Empfinden in sich trug, verdrehte es ihm so sehr den Kopf, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

„Und bitte denk nicht, ich hätte dich nur benutzt, um Link sicher in meine Arme zu holen. Ich habe dich gebeten zu gehen, weil die Chance, dass du bei so was draufgehst, um ein Vielfaches geringer ist, als bei allen anderen. Ich wäre selbst gegangen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich noch immer viel zu anfällig bin."

„Ach ja.", fiel Link ein, er hob seine Mütze hoch, setzte sie wieder auf und ging zu ihnen. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich komme?"

„Frag nicht nach Dingen, die du weißt.", lächelte Kafei nur.

Link stellte sich nah an ihn und besah sich erst jetzt das filigrane, aber nicht protzende, goldene Diadem auf seiner Stirn, das seitlich unter seinen Haaren verschwand. In der Mitte fasste es einen größeren, kreisrunden, roten, durchsichtigen Cabochon. Er erkannte das Symbol aus dem Felsenturm Tempel. Seine Formen setzten sich nach außen kurz aus Draht fort. Hinter Kafei's Ohren verließ es die Haare wieder. Die Seiten des Diadems bestanden aus größeren Ösen in der selben Drahtstärke. Link machte einen Schritt um Kafei herum. An jeder der Hinterseiten waren drei in Schlaufenform herabhängende, feine, goldene Kettchen angebracht, die zur Mitte des Hinterkopfs hin länger wurden. Die letzten vereinigten sich unten am Tropfen des Shiekah-Symbols, das ebenfalls einen roten Cabochon fasste und zu dessen Seiten die selben zwei tropfenartigen Drahtgebilde waren wie am Vorderteil.

„Du hast dich tatsächlich entschieden, König zu werden?", fragte Link.

„Sagen wir, die Lage hat mich dazu gezwungen, die Entscheidung meiner Völker anzunehmen. Sie wollten es so. Nicht nur die Shiekah. Falls es dich interessiert, an diesem Diadem bin ich trotzdem nicht als König zu erkennen. Der Königsschmuck ist mir zu schwer und immer und überall, außer wenn man ruhig sitzt, umständlich. Anju's Diadem ist praktischer. So nach dem Prinzip, eine Königin ist ein empfindliches Wesen. Ein empfindliches Wesen, das mit Säbeln Karotten hackt, damit sie der fünfjährige Prinz kochen kann, bevor die siebenjährige Prinzessin sie über alle Felsen verteilt. Es ist das Diadem meiner Mutter. Sie hatte anscheinend haargenau den selben Stirnumfang und auch die selbe Kopfform wie ich."

„Du trägst also noch immer Frauenschmuck?", konnte Link es sich nicht verkneifen und kassierte einen Finger, der gegen seine Wange geschnalzt wurde. „T'schuldige.", kicherte er hinzu.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber hierbei geht es nicht um meine Vorlieben, wie du hoffentlich weißt. Ich hab was für dich.", er griff in seinem Nacken unter die Haare, zog etwas unter seiner Kleidung hervor und legte es Link um. „Und lach nicht. Es hat mich fast erschlagen. Die Himmelswesen haben echt einen schlechten Humor.", es war das Medaillon, das Link zu seinem Geburtstag von Dotour bekommen hatte.

„Danke.", Link versuchte wirklich angestrengt, nicht zu lachen, dennoch platzte es aus ihm heraus und er bekam einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf. „Du liebst es, mich zu peinigen, oder?"

„Idiot. Ich hab nachgesehen. Es ist noch alles drin."

„Meine Haare hast du nicht wiederbekommen, oder?", Kafei zögerte ob Link's ernstem Blick.

„Bitte? Du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle."

„T'schuldige. Lass mich spielen."

„Ja, ja. Die Art von Spielchen darfst du lassen. Bei anderen hätte ich nichts – "

„Hör ich da einen Hylianer sprechen?"

„Muss wohl so sein."

Zwei vermummte Gestalten sprangen von den hohen Felsen herab. Eine davon landete etwas wackelig und musste von der anderen aufgefangen werden, damit sie nicht umfiel.

„Oha!", kicherte Anju und entfernte die Verhüllung von ihrem Kopf, den ein prunkvolleres, dunkles Diadem mit goldgelben Steinen zierte. „Ich sollte wohl mehr üben."

„Und ob du das solltest.", lachte Rim und befreite sich ebenfalls.

„Äh – ja – das hab ich mich auch schon lange gefragt. Ist das so üblich, dass Shiekah solche Auftritte machen?"

„Nun ja – ", überlegte Kafei.

„Ich bin keine, also darf ich stolpern.", grinste Anju, trippelte auf Link zu und knuddelte ihn zu seinem amüsierten Unwohl durch. „Ich freu mich so wahnsinnig, dich zu sehen.", noch schneller ließ sie ihn wieder los, damit ihn auch Rim drücken konnte, der ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Na? Wieder alles im Lot in Hyrule?"

„Ja. Einigermaßen. Was ist hier los? Warum sind die Schattenbiester noch hier?"

„Wir wissen es nicht.", sagte Kafei. „Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass der Spiegel zerstört wurde. Töten können wir sie nicht wirklich. Ein paar konnten wir erledigen. Sie sind ins Zwielicht zurückgekehrt. Aber ich vermute, wir hatten nur Glück. Wir müssen sie in den Gruppen töten, in denen sie herausgekommen sind. Das ist so gut wie unmöglich, da sie erstens alle gleich aussehen und sich sofort vermischt haben. Viele von uns sind gestorben. Viel zu viele.", Anju's Lächeln verschwand. „Triri ist ihrem Alter erlegen. Sorrei hat den zweiten der bisher vier Angriffsversuche gegen die Kreaturen nicht überlebt. Romani ist noch immer verletzt und erholt sich nur langsam. Zumindest hat sie jemanden, der Tag und Nacht Wache hält."

„Ydin's Sohn?", warf Link ein.

„Ja. Woher weißt du das?"

„Nur so eine Vermutung. Wie heißt er?"

„Sehr schwer zu merken. Franin.", kicherte Kafei kurz.

„Äh – ja. Ich denke, ich sollte mich bei ihm bedanken."

„Vielleicht, ja. Jedenfalls, seine Eltern sind auch ziemlich mitgenommen. Äußerlich sind sie fast um zehn Jahre gealtert. Zwar haben sie noch immer die selbe Lebensfreude, aber die ganze Sache hat sie sehr erschöpft. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass beide so gute Kämpfer sind. Mutter hat ungefähr die Hälfte ihres Gewichts verloren. Du wirst sie kaum wiedererkennen. Cremia leidet seit Romani's Unglück unter leichtem Verfolgungswahn. Die Hälfte der Bewohner von Unruhstadt ist tot. Mutter hat etwas geahnt und den Postboten noch vor der Invasion nach Hyrule geschickt. Bist du ihm begegnet? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Er ist noch verrückter als zuvor.", seufzte Link.

„Verstehe. Was von den anderen Völkern übrig ist, hat sich im Hinterland angesiedelt. Dieses Schutzschild – ", er deutete auf die Kuppel aus Licht, „Hält die Schattenbiester ab. Es erstreckt sich über ganz Ikana, also auch bis an die umliegenden Grenzen des Hinterlandes. Taya und ich konnten es rechtzeitig aktivieren, bevor sie den generellen Bann durchbrechen konnten."

„Der Maskenhändler hat gehofft, ihr würdet es schaffen."

„Du hast ihn gesehen? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht so gut. Er ist tot. Verhungert.", Kafei's Ausdruck wurde starr.

„Nein. Ist das – er hat es nicht – ? Woher weißt du dann – ", Link holte das Tagebuch hervor, schlug die Seiten auf und ließ Kafei lesen.

„Ich hab ihn in den Tod geschickt.", jammerte Kafei leise und Link legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange.

„Du hast versucht, ihn zu retten."

„Und hab ihn dadurch getötet."

„Er hat sich selbst getötet, weil er zu feig war, weiterzugehen. Dort wäre er nur vorübergehend vom Zwielicht verschluckt worden, aber so – "

„Er hat mir vertraut und ich hab ihn im Stich gelassen.", schluchzte Kafei und Link zog ihn tröstend in seine Arme.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du konntest nicht wissen, dass die Uhr fällt.", Kafei nickte und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Bist du – bist du schon wieder geschminkt?", Kafei's Augen waren schwarz umrandet und trugen eindeutig einen blutroten Lidschatten, der nach innen hin rosa zu schimmern schien.

„Und wenn schon.", schniefte er.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich was dagegen hab. Es passt dir."

„Danke. An dir ist wirklich nichts falsch. Ich bin der durchgeknallte Irre von uns beiden. Aber ich danke dir, dass du mich trotz allem liebst, denn du tust es zudem mehr als perfekt. Ja, da war dieser Moment, in dem ich dich davon geschickt hab. Und es tut mir leid. Wir wissen beide, dass es richtig für die Welt aber falsch für uns war. Ich steh am Abgrund. Ich sehe keinen Ausweg mehr. Aber ich denke, du kannst mir das Leben retten. Du hast mir den wahren Wert meines Lebens gezeigt. Ich möchte wieder Träume haben, ohne zu wissen, dass sie nie wahr werden. Ich möchte wieder an Wunder glauben können. Ich hab Angst. Nimm sie mir. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Ich lege mein Schicksal in deine Hände."

„Es fällt mir nicht weniger schwer, ohne dich zu sein. Andauernd muss ich alles geben, um anderen das Leben zu ermöglichen, wenn es auch mein eigenes kosten sollte. Ich sollte meine alte Identität zurücklassen aber ich konnte dich nicht vergessen. Ich hab mir geschworen, dich nie zu vergessen. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich an diesen einen Tag, an dem ich mein Leben ein Leben nennen durfte, zurückgedacht hab. Du warst immer bei mir. Für mich selbst hab nicht weitergelebt, um andere zu retten, ich hab weitergelebt um dich wiederzusehen. Ich wollte, dass die Shiekah ihr Recht behalten. Und hier bin ich. Ich hatte einen Traum. Ich durfte ihn mit dem Wunsch, dass er wahr wird in den Himmel schicken. Er ist wahr geworden. Noch am Abend des selben Tages. Kafei. Zünd eine Kerze an und denk ganz fest an einen Traum, von dem du willst, dass er in Erfüllung geht. Wünsch es dir von ganzem Herzen. Du wirst sehen, er geht in Erfüllung. Du darfst nur nicht vergessen, daran zu glauben. Am besten, du machst es an deinem Geburtstag, von dem ich weiß, dass er in drei Tagen ist. Oder lieg ich da falsch?"

„Ich hab dir nie gesagt, wann mein Geburtstag ist."

„Ich kann denken und rechnen, weißt du? Denn ich weiß, dass in drei Tagen genau ein Monat nach dem Beginn des Karnevals ist. Dein Vater hat einst gesagt, ich zitiere, `_Ein Monat noch_. _Dann trete ich zurück_. _Das war's_. _Mein letzter Karneval_.´, nicht? Wenn der Karneval aber nur eine Woche dauert, warum sollte er dann drei Wochen länger im Amt bleiben? Vielleicht bist zu deinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag? Oder hab ich das falsch gedeutet?"

„Du bist es wirklich wert.", hauchte Kafei mit großen Augen. „Komm mit. Wir müssen ihm sagen, dass du das Rätsel geknackt hast."

„Er – er hat das als Rätsel gemeint?"

„Ja."

Kafei zog Link und Anju zu Epona und stieg auf, sich vor den Sattel setzend. Link kletterte hinter ihm auf den Sattel und half Anju hinter sich. Um Kafei schlang er seine Arme schon wesentlich lieber als um Vaati. Auch machte es ihm nichts aus, dass sich Anju an ihm auf die selbe Weise festhielt. Er hatte nur ein bisschen Bedenken bezüglich Epona's Belastbarkeit. Die Stute jedoch interessierte sich nicht dafür. Inzwischen war ihr schon alles egal. Kafei nahm die Zügel in die Hand, tätschelte ihr sanft auf den Hals und sie stürmte in vollem Galopp in den Canyon, Vaati und Rim fassungslos zurücklassend.

„Das glaube ich nicht.", raunte Vaati. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht."

„Reg dich ab. Wir brauchen sie nicht."

„Was?", Rim ging näher an ihn heran.

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf über ihn. Du bist dir doch nicht einmal sicher, ob du ihn tatsächlich liebst, oder ob du nur in ihn vernarrt bist."

„Hör auf damit, ja?"

„Ja, ich weiß, dass du das nicht gerne hörst, aber du kommst schon über ihn hinweg. Vergiss ihn."

„Du sagst das so einfach."

„Vaati. Auch ich hatte keine Chance bei ihm. Und ich bin sein bester Freund. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Der Rest ist verflogen und ich bin froh darüber."

„Interessant."

„Siehst du? Kafei verdreht einfach jedem den Kopf. Er ist ein Shiekah, hat eine wundervolle Persönlichkeit und ist zudem noch eine natürliche Schönheit. Es ist kein Kunststück, ihm zu verfallen. Link und Anju allerdings lieben ihn wirklich.", Vaati ließ die Schultern hängen. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich weiß, wer dir das geben kann, dass du dir von Kafei erhoffst?"

„Ich würde sagen, du träumst. Es gibt niemanden, der auch nur ansatzweise etwas für mich empfindet, außer Hass oder Gleichgültigkeit."

„Oh da liegst du sehr falsch. Du bist gemochter als du denkst. Auch bist du begehrter, als du denkst."

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

„Das solltest du aber. Wir haben einiges gemeinsam."

„Zum Beispiel?", er trat ganz nah an ihn heran.

„Ich weiß, warum du deine Haare so trägst.", er schob das Büschel beiseite und küsste Vaati sanft auf zwei der vier langen Narben, die von einem Tier zu stammen schienen und legte anschließend mit dem Daumen streichelnd seine Hand darauf. „Auch habe ich viel mit Kafei gemeinsam. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht, dass meine Frau nicht so tolerant ist wie seine. Aber dieses Risiko bist du wert."

Diese Wärme – diese Sanftheit – diese unendliche scheinende Geborgenheit – Vaati ertrank regelrecht. Es machte ihm nichts aus, zu sterben. Er war schon öfters gestorben, seelisch und körperlich. Doch diese Art war – es war mehr ein dahintreiben, auf den Wogen eines ruhigen Flusses. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben, diesen Moment wieder zu erleben, zu Unrecht, wie er sich selbst nun dafür hasste. Es war falsch, Hoffnung aufzugeben. Das war der Grund, warum seine Widersacher stets überlebt und gesiegt hatten. Sie hatten Hoffnung, die sie nicht aufgaben. Hoffnung, ja, das war es, das Vaati nie wirklich gehabt hatte. Und nun, da er von diesem schier unendlichen Glück erfüllt wurde, wusste er, dass er hoffen konnte. Er konnte hoffen, nicht nur in diesem Augenblick, sondern auch in Zukunft geliebt zu werden.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	16. Kapitel 16 Herz und Seele

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 16

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Es gibt nichts Schöneres als das wahre Zuhause, wo man akzeptiert wird, wie man ist. Doch manche zweifeln an der Existenz eines solchen Platzes. Es liegt daran, dass das Glück sie sehr oft im Stich gelassen hat...

**Kommentar der Autorin: **Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Probleme mit dem Internet.

Nun? Was haben wir da? Ja, dieses Kapitel geht wieder einmal auf die Frage "Was ist Glück?" ein. Link bekommt einiges bestätigt und Vaati schämt sich für sein Leben. Doch es gibt jene, die uns unter unseren Masken erkennen. Und sie sprechen die Wahrheit.

Ab jetzt werde ich das Wort "Spoiler" nicht mehr verwenden. Das Internet hat ohnehin schon zu viel verraten.

**Altersfreigabe: ****ab 16 -** wegen Nacktheit, Shōnen-Ai / YAOI! (Oh ja. Da sind wir wieder. Link ist zwar noch immer minderjährig, aber egal. Laut Shiekah-Gesetzen ist er nun volljährig. Basta). Auch wird über rohe Gewalt erzählt.

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Mein Gedankengut gehört natürlich mir. ;)

**BITTE** wie immer dringenstens um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 16 –

**Herz und Seele**

Tote lebendig zu machen war nicht einfach, bis ganz unmöglich. Doch jene die zwischen Tod und Leben hingen, waren wesentlich leichter wiederzubeleben. Es reichte die Ankunft eines alten Freundes und Retters in der Not. Link wusste schon lange, dass er seine wahre Familie gefunden hatte. In dem Moment als er jedoch von vier Leuten gleichzeitig umarmt wurde, hatte er die Bestätigung. Da Esra tatsächlich immens abgenommen hatte, konnte sie ihm nicht mehr so viel anhaben und auch ihr Mann hatte genügend Platz an Link, dessen Beine von ihren Enkelkindern belagert wurden.

„Himmel noch mal, lasst den Mann atmen. Wir brauchen ihn noch.", lachte Cremia, drängte sich aber ebenfalls dazwischen.

Jubelrufe und Applaus erfüllten die ganze Siedlung. Termina war nicht länger in Völker oder Regionen unterteilt, es war ein Land vieler Völker, die in seinem Ursprung Zuflucht gefunden hatten und nun ihren Hoffnungsträger willkommen hießen. Er war immer ein stiller Held gewesen, über den nur gesprochen wurde. Ja, jeder wusste, was er getan hatte und doch kannten ihn die wenigsten. Von denen, die ihm begegnet waren, kannten ihn die meisten nur flüchtig. Hier in Termina war es nicht anders. Der gravierende Unterschied zu Hyrule bestand jedoch darin, dass man ihn hier als einen von ihnen behandelte, nicht als einen Außenstehenden, der den Göttern gleichgestellt wurde. Denn das war er nicht. Er war nur ein einfacher Hylianer mit einer Aufgabe. Ein unscheinbares Gesicht in der Masse. Doch hier war er ein Teil einer Masse, in der jedes Gesicht zählte, egal wie unscheinbar oder markant es war. Er war Teil einer großen Familie, die alle das selbe Schicksal erlitten hatten und dagegen ankämpfen wollten, so wie er gegen sein Schicksal ankämpfen wollte. Sie wollten in Ruhe leben, wie er auch. Den größeren Teil seines Lebensweges war er in Hyrule gegangen. Jedoch hier war er wirklich zuhause. Hier, in dem Land, in dem auch seine Liebe zuhause war. Die Liebe, die seine Familie bat, ihn doch endlich loszulassen, da er wirklich noch gebraucht wurde. Etwas erleichtert lächelte Link ihm zu und der Lärm ebbte ab. Link bemerkte aber etwas. Wo waren – Kafei dämmerte es im selben Moment. Hektisch sah er sich um, konnte sie aber genau so wenig finden.

„Meine Güte!", schlug Anju die Hände auf den Mund. „Wir haben sie vergessen!"

„Verdammt.", fauchte Kafei und sah zurück hinunter.

Link folgte seiner Blickrichtung. Von seiner Position konnte er unmöglich an die Stelle sehen, wo sie die beiden vergessen hatten. Trotzdem zog Kafei eine Augenbraue hoch. Nun auch die zweite. Seine Augen wanderten nach links unten und sein restlicher Kopf folgte eine Sekunde später.

„Was ist da unten los?", fragte Anju.

„Was?"

„Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du sie sehen kannst.", er konnte was?

„Ich – hä?"

„Kafei. Ich bin nicht dumm.", mahnte Anju und Link bemerkte, wie Dotour neben ihm fast platzte, als er versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte ihn Esra, doch er nickte nur kindisch und grinste in sich hinein.

„Schön, wir dürfen nicht wissen, wenn sie sich an die Gurgel gehen, da sie sich ja beide bessern wollten.", seufzte Anju.

„Oh ja. Sie gehen sich an die Gurgel.", kicherte Kafei und zwinkerte Link so zu, dass nur er es bemerkte. „Sie gehen sich sehr heftig an die Gurgel und gehen voll darin auf.", sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", stutzte Cremia, Dotour rieb sich nur die Stirn, nicht minder breit lächelnd wie sein Sohn.

„Es ist schon lustig zu sehen, wie Rim Vaati an die Gurgel geht."

„Was? Aber er hat doch keine Chance gegen ihn!"

„Da kann ich dir nicht ganz zustimmen.", sagte Kafei.

Er sah Link direkt in die Augen. Plötzlich bekam Link eine in Schwarzweiß gehaltene Erinnerung eingeflößt. Es war die Erinnerung daran, was Kafei; wie auch immer er das gemacht hatte; gesehen hatte. Link glaubte nicht, was da gerade vor seinem geistigen Auge ablief. Auch sein Blick weitete sich immens. Anju bemerkte, wo Kafei hinsah und als sie Link's Gesichtsausdruck entdeckte, wurde sie doch leicht aufgebracht.

„Was um alles in der Welt geht da unten vor sich und wieso zeigst du es ihm, uns aber nicht?"

„Weil ihr das nicht sehen wollt.", seufzte Kafei und Link bewegte beschwichtigend seinen Kopf hin und her. „Faszinierend, oder?"

„Oh ja. Schon langsam zweifle ich echt an der Korrektheit des Universums. Gibt es in diesem von allen Naturgesetzen verlassenen Stück Land was zu essen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

„Hilfe! Ja! Sicher! Komm mit.", fuchtelte Kafei. „Irgendwo haben wir noch Reste von gestern. Keine Sorge. Das klingt schlimmer als es ist."

Kafei steuerte mit Link ins Schloss und ließ alle anderen unbeachtet zurück. So viele Lebenden hatte er in Schloss Ikana noch nie gesehen, auch wenn es nicht viele waren. Alle grüßten Kafei freundlich. Er führte ihn in einen unterirdischen Raum, der sich als Küche entpuppte. Sie war recht groß, aber momentan leer. In einer Ecke auf einer der langen Anrichteplatten standen mehrere große Töpfe und zwei mit Geschirrtüchern zugedeckte Glasterrinen. Kafei sperrte die Küchentür ab, ging zu den Töpfen, hievte einen auf den Herd und warf das Feuer an. Dann bat er Link, am Esstisch der Küchenhilfen Platz zu nehmen, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und begann ihn überaus zärtlich zu küssen. Beide genossen die Vorspeise. Leider bekam Link aber das Bild von Rim und Vaati nicht aus dem Sinn und trennte ihre Verbindung mit einem Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte Kafei. „Ich hätte es dir nicht zeigen sollen."

„Macht nichts. Zumindest lässt er dich so in Ruhe."

„Da ist was dran."

„Seit wann trägt dein Vater seine Haare offen? Und einen ganz gewöhnlichen, kurzen Vollbart?"

„Er dachte, es wäre Zeit für eine Veränderung.", seufzte Kafei. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was daran eine Veränderung sein soll. So hat er in meiner Kindheit auch schon ausgesehen. Vielleicht täusche ich mich. Aber ich glaube, er – oh."

Der Inhalt des Topfes brodelte und Kafei stand auf, um umzurühren. Link folgte ihm und stellte sich bewusst hinter seinen Rücken, um ihm penetrant über die rechte Schulter zu sehen, damit er bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich seine Arme um Kafei legen konnte. Die Suppe duftete herrlich und sah auch gut aus. Kafei kippte seinen Kopf nach links und lächelte ihn aus der Schräge an, ohne das Rühren zu unterbrechen. Allerdings geriet die Gleichmäßigkeit seiner Bewegung ins Wanken, als Link an seinem Ohr zu lecken begann. Kafei entglitt neben einem leisen Stöhnen auch der Schöpfer, da Link mit einer Hand etwas zu weit gegangen war. Das metallische Scheppern riss sie wieder aus ihrer Trance und sie konnten nicht umhin, zu lachen, Link in Kafei's Schulter hinein. Er dankte ihm gedanklich für das versperren der Tür und spürte, wie ihm die Mütze neckisch nach hinten vom Kopf geschleudert wurde. Er sah in dem Moment auf, als Kafei sein Rühren fortsetze. Die Suppe brodelte bereits heftig und Kafei brachte das Feuer mit einem leichten Handschlenkern zum Erlischen. Er ging rückwärts und schob Link mit, der ihn nur schwermütig losließ.

Während Kafei zu einem Schrank ging um zwei Suppenteller und Löffel zu holen, hob Link seine Mütze zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf, begab sich zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich hin, seine Kopfbedeckung auf den Stuhl neben sich legend. Endlich band er band sich Schwert und Schild ab und lehnte sie daneben. Kafei füllte die Silberteller und trug sie zu ihm. Nachdem er sie hingestellt hatte, setzte er sich Link gegenüber und sie begannen zu essen. Die Suppe schmeckte genau so köstlich, wie sie roch. Die warme Flüssigkeit tat Link gut. Noch schöner war der Anblick dieses Gesichtes, das er mehr als ein Jahr lang nicht hatte sehen dürfen. Link legte seine freie Hand auf den Tisch und Kafei wechselte den Löffel mit einem Lächeln in die andere Hand, um seine Geste zu erwidern. Es verband sie sehr viel mehr als nur ein körperliches Verlangen. Ihre Seelen waren Eins, verbunden auf alle Ewigkeit. Schweigend und händehaltend aßen sie auf. Kafei hatte noch nicht einmal seinen letzten Löffel voll hinuntergeschluckt, da lehnte sich Link über den Tisch und rieb seine Nase gegen Kafei's. Allmählich trafen sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen miteinander. Kafei rückte verspielt mit seinem Sessel ein wenig vom Tisch weg und zwang Link, auf den Tisch zu klettern. Er schob die Teller beiseite, kniete sich auf die stabile Holzplatte, zog Kafei's Gesicht vorsichtig mit beiden Händen zu sich und küsste ihn weiter. Kafei ließ es nicht sein. Er rutschte wieder ein Stück und zwang Link damit auf seinen Schoß. Dieser folgte, ohne die Verbindung zu trennen, was allerdings dazu führte, dass sie geräuschvoll mitsamt dem Stuhl umkippten und lachend, ungemütlich aufeinander zum Liegen kamen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", beruhigte sich Link.

„Ja. Bei dir?"

„Ich liege auf dir. Was soll daran nicht in Ordnung sein?"

„Ich hoffe nur, das hat niemand gehört."

„Und wenn schon.", meinte Link.

„Dass die Tür abgesperrt ist, heißt nichts, falls du dich noch erinnern kannst."

„Ja. Wie ich mich erinnere. Und wenn schon."

Sie schmiegten ihre Wangen aneinander und versuchten sich von der Lehne zu rollen. Nun war es Kafei, der auf Link lag und über Link's Mund herfiel. Derweilen geschah etwas draußen vor der Tür, das der beiden Unbekümmertheit bewies.

„Was ist passiert? Was siehst du?", flüsterte Cremia aufgeregt.

„Gar nichts.", hauchte Anju. „Der Schlüssel steckt. Warte.", sie zog einen spiegelnden, silbernen Dolch hervor, legte sich neben die Tür und stecke den Dolch in schrägem Winkel zwischen Tür und Boden. „Ja. Der Spalt ist groß genug."

„Und? Siehst du was? Was tun sie?"

„Warte – ", sie steckte den Dolch tiefer, „So. Jetzt sitzt er. Sie liegen auf dem Boden und küssen sich – und zwar ganz schön ungeniert."

„Nebeneinander? Übereinander?", drängte Cremia und versuchte, etwas zu sehen, indem sie sich halb auf Anju legte.

„Aufeinander. Kafei liegt oben."

„Ja. Jetzt seh ich sie auch."

„Was ist denn hier los?", kicherte Vaati.

„Sch!", zischte Cremia nach hinten und Anju wandte ebenfalls den Kopf um.

„Schon fertiggezankt?", flüsterte sie, die beiden Männer konnten gerade noch ihre fragenden Blicke verstecken, bevor sie irgendeinen Verdacht schöpfte.

„Ja. Wir vertragen uns wieder.", seufzte Rim leise. „Was macht ihr da? Dotour hat gesagt, ihr Vier wärt in die Küche verschwunden. Sind sie da drin?"

„Wartet.", kicherte Vaati. „Ich hab eine bessere Lösung. Rutscht ein Stück."

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich kurz an, rückten aber vom Dolch weg. Vaati ging zu ihnen, setzte sich auf den Boden und erschuf eine Art Seifenblase vor dem Spiegelbild. Es wurde erheblich größer und erleichterte ihnen das Spannen immens.

„Vaati – ", hauchte Anju, „Machst du so etwas öfter?"

„Kommt vor, ja.", gluckste der Magier und die Frauen setzten sich auf.

„Meine Güte.", grinste Rim, sich zwischen Cremia und Vaati kniend. „Das ist ja fast so, als wollten sie, dass man ihnen dabei zusieht."

„Noch ein Stück – noch ein Stück – komm schon. Wie langsam kann man jemandem über die Brust lecken?", japste Cremia. „Geht dem nicht schon der Speichel aus?"

„Oh hast du eine Ahnung.", kicherte Anju.

„Unser Held ist ja ganz schön empfindlich", meinte Rim.

„Ich kann das durchaus nachvollziehen.", schwärmte Vaati.

„Macht er das bei dir auch?", kam es von Cremia an Anju, als Kafei Link fest an sich zog um an seinem Bauch hinabzuküssen.

„Diese Frage will ich hier nicht hören – und ja. Gelegentlich. Er ist ziemlich vielseitig."

Kafei ruhte seine Stirn auf Link's Nabel und zog mit geschlossenen Augen Link's Hosen aus, die dieser als einzige Kleidungsstücke noch an hatte, während Link ihm durch die Haare strich. Kafei setzte seine Küsse nach unten fort und vor der Tür wurde es still, als alle Vier mit großen Augen näher aneinander rückten, als würden sie dadurch besser sehen können.

„Er hat Talent. Das muss man ihm lassen.", hauchte Cremia.

„Sch!", kam es nun von den anderen, da Link immer heftiger zu stöhnen begann.

Plötzlich setzte Kafei ab und krabbelte wieder an Link hoch. Dieser zog ihm vorsichtig das Diadem vom Kopf und legte es beiseite. Erst jetzt legte Kafei seinen Umhang ab und breitete ihn auf den Boden. Sich bedankend, machte Link es sich darauf bequem und versuchte mehrere Wege, Kafei von seinem königlichen Prachtgewand zu befreien. Kafei jedoch kicherte nur über Link's Ungeschick.

„Idiot. Sitz nicht rum und lach, sondern hilf mir ein bisschen."

„Es ist doch gar nicht schwer. Du musst nur am richtigen Eck anfangen. Da. Die Schlaufe gehört gelöst. Siehst du? Es ist so einfach."

„Na toll. Und jetzt gleich alles auf einmal, oder wie? Hättest du nicht was anderes anziehen können? Das ist total unero- ", er hatte die aufwändige Tunika herunter und fand ein rotes Spitzenunterhemd mit rosa Bändchen, die an der Vorderseite kreuzgeschnürt waren.

„Na?"

„Oh.", kicherte Link. „Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre? Den ganzen Tag darin herumgerannt?"

„Hätte mir nichts ausgemacht."

„Er trägt doch nicht etwa – ", staunte Cremia, als Link Kafei's Gürtel öffnete und die Schnürung der weiten Hose löste, unter der sich ein dazupassendes, sehr aufreizendes Höschen befand. „Reizwäsche?"

„Ja, das ist mein Mann.", lächelte Anju und der andere zog diesen an seine linke Seite auf den Umhang, wo er mit seinen Fingerspitzen den extravaganten Stoff inspizierte. „Meine Königin."

„Und ich hab gedacht, das wäre ein Scherz gewesen."

Link fuhr ihm sanft über den Hals und küsste ihn langsam. Kafei genoss jede von Link's liebevollen Bewegungen und Link genoss jeden Millimeter von Kafei. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen, als Link ihm ganz vorsichtig die Träger über die Schultern streifte und ihm die Arme herauszog, um dann die Bänder aus ihren Schlaufen zu ziehen. Kafei hatte die Arme über dem Kopf fast verschränkt. Link zog seine Fingerspitzen diesmal von denen der linken Hand seiner Liebe über den Arm nach unten zur Achselhöhle und mit einem kurzen Ausflug zur Brustwarze weiter an der Seite seines Oberkörpers zur Hüfte, wo er mit dem Zeigefinger unter den Bund des Höschens fuhr und ihn daran entlang auf die anderes Seite der Hüfte zog. Von dort setze er seine Runde so fort, wie er sie auf der anderen Seite begonnen hatte. Allerdings wich er nach der Achsel über das Schlüsselbein auf den Hals und anschließend Kafei's rechtes Ohr aus, wo er wieder nur seinen Zeigefinger benutzte. An der Unterseite des Ohres fuhr er zur Spitze, an der Oberseite zur Wange zurück, über diese zu den Lippen und tippte Kafei schließlich auf die Nasenspitze. An diesem Punkt schlug Kafei die Augen auf, drehte sich nach rechts und kuschelte sich auf Link, der ihm mit der rechten Hand den Kopf streichelte. Die andere Hand glitt langsam nach unten und suchte sich ihren Weg unter den zarten Stoff, wozu er Kafei's lange Haare zuerst aus dem Weg schieben musste.

„Schon?", kicherte Kafei und sah auf.

„Was – schon?", stutze Link und streichelte Kafei's Hinterteil.

„Das war eine Frage an dich.", er gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

„Oder magst du das nicht?"

„Mir ist egal, wo auf mir du deine Hände hast."

„Kann das sein, dass wir gerade nicht die selbe Sprache sprechen?"

„Willst du etwa nicht?"

„Ach so. Doch. Mehr als alles andere."

„Das hoffe ich im Namen deines Wohls."

„Mir ist was aufgefallen."

„Ja?"

„Wir waren bis jetzt nur einmal in einem Bett."

„Willst du in ein Bett?"

„Nein – nicht unbedingt nötig. Das war nur so eine Feststellung. Darf ich?", er machte eine Andeutung, Kafei das Spitzenunterhöschen ausziehen zu wollen.

„Immer.", lächelte Kafei.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und legte sich mehr auf Link, der versuchte, das Kleidungsstück möglichst spielerisch auszuziehen. Als Link bei der Hälfte der Oberschenkel war, streckte Kafei seine Beine feminin in die Luft und kicherte, weil Link's Arme zu kurz waren. Dieser schnaufte doch leicht verärgert und Kafei zog seine Beine wieder an, um Link das Ausziehen zu erleichtern. Beim letzten Stück packte Kafei das Höschen mit den Zehen und schleuderte es in hohem Bogen davon, bevor er sich umdrehte, auf Link's Körpermitte setzte und ihn sanft anlächelte.

„Wir sind in einer Küche.", hauchte Link.

„Ja, das sind wir."

„Isst man in Ikana auch Salat?"

„Sehr gerne sogar. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich jetzt aufstehe."

„Willst du uns umbringen?"

„Nein.", er fuhr mit einem Finger unter Link's Medaillon und ließ es wieder fallen. „Na los. Mach es auf. Es ist wirklich noch alles drin."

„Du hast tatsächlich nachgesehen?"

„Natürlich hab ich. Was dachtest du? Dass ich das einfach so gesagt hab?"

„Keine Ahnung. Darüber hab ich gar nicht nachgedacht.", seufzte Link, öffnete das Medaillon kurz und hielt tatsächlich die Flasche Algen-Extrakt in der Hand. „Faszinierend. Ähm – denkst du nicht, jetzt könnte uns wirklich jemand hören?"

„Würde es dich stören, zu wissen, ob uns jemand hört?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ehrlich nicht."

„Gut.", Kafei packte Link's Gewand und schleuderte es zur Tür, wo es perfekt vor dem Türspalt landete.

„Und du meinst, das reicht?", die Beobachter konnten ihre Entrüstung gerade noch so zurückhalten, dass man sie nicht nach drinnen hörte.

„Verdammt.", zischte Cremia.

„Er weiß, dass wir hier sind.", kicherte Anju. „Kommt. Lassen wir sie in Ruhe."

„Ich denke schon.", sagte Kafei, in sich hineingrinsend und besah sich das Gewand, nur um einen Vorwand zu haben, nachzusehen, ob sie gingen.

„Na los.", Anju zog ihren Dolch heraus und sah ganz bewusst auf die Tür, sich in Gedanken entschuldigend, in der Hoffnung, Kafei würde es hören.

„Ganz sicher sogar.", meinte Kafei nur, nickte knapp und lächelte, Anju in ihrem Kopf vergebend.

„Irgendwie unfair, aber ich denke, wir haben es verdient, verjagt zu werden.", seufzte Vaati und die Blase zerplatzte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Wache schieben.", schlug Rim vor.

„Ja. Damit niemand sonst herkommt.", setzte Cremia fort.

„Nein.", sagte Anju. „Wir sind schon unverschämt genug gewesen. Bis jetzt hat er uns verziehen, also lassen wir ihnen die Zeit miteinander. Sie hatten nur so wenig."

„Anju. Du bist mit ihm verheiratet.", lachte Cremia etwas lauter, da sie bereits ein Stockwerk höher waren.

„Eben. Vielleicht könnt ihr beide nicht so viel Verständnis füreinander aufbringen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass andere Ehepaare gleich sind wie ihr."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?", hauchte Rim.

„Dich hab ich nicht gemeint.", sie erreichten den Schlosshof.

„Mich etwa? Ich hab Rim bis jetzt immer all seine Geheimnisse verziehen."

„Schön.", sagte Anju knapp. „Ihr müsst selbst wissen, worüber ihr redet. Ich kann euch da nichts vorschreiben. Ich sage nur, wie es ist."

„Rim?", fragte Cremia. „Weißt du, was sie meint?"

„Nein.", er mied jegliche Blicke und Anju nickte kaum sichtbar, jedoch von Vaati bemerkt.

„Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, ich mache einen Ausritt. Alleine."

„Gut. Ich wollte ohnehin nach meiner Schwester sehen. Kommst du mit?", fragte Cremia ihren Mann.

„Äh – ", er sah ganz leicht zu Vaati, der ihm aber klar machte, dass er dem Anstand wegen mit ihr mitgehen sollte, „Natürlich."

Sie trennten sich vor dem Schloss und Anju pfiff ihr Pferd herbei, ein brauner Hengst mit schwarzer Mähne. Beinahe wäre sie beim Aufsteigen abgerutscht, aber Vaati schob sie zurück hinauf. Mit einem leichten Lächeln bedankte sie sich bei ihm, ritt aber nicht los, sondern sah ihn nur nachdenklich an.

„Ich weiß, ich wollte alleine reiten."

„Heißt das, du willst, dass ich mitkomme?"

„Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Ein wenig Gesellschaft kann nicht schaden."

„In Ordnung.", auch er pfiff nach seiner strahlendweißen, sattellosen Stute und saß auf.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich klingen, aber ich frage mich immer, wie du das machst. Nicht nur, dass du ohne Sattel reiten kannst – das frage ich mich bei Kafei auch. Aber – "

„Ich weiß. Ich bin nicht groß.", in gemächlichem Schritt bewegten sie sich auf das Tor zum Hinterland zu. „Aber das haben schon viele unterschätzt.", eine kurze Pause folgte, doch schlussendlich mussten beide lachen. „Ja. Das mag vielleicht makaber klingen, aber irgendwie stimmt es."

„Schon klar. Sieh dir nur meine Kinder an."

„Ja. Sie sind um vieles kleiner als ich und werden noch eine Weile brauchen, bis sie mich überholt haben. Aber sie haben einen wundervollen Vater."

„Das haben sie.", nickte Anju lächelnd. „Du hast ihn sehr gerne, oder?"

„Er akzeptiert mich. Du tust das zwar auch, aber er versteht mich. Vorhin hat er mir gesagt, dass er sich durchaus in mich hineindenken kann."

„Oh ja. Er ist auch gelegentlich ein ziemlicher Heißläufer. Wenn ihn etwas wütend macht, macht es ihn richtig wütend. Sollte er es nicht mehr schaffen, schweigend klein bei zu geben, ist es besser, das Weite zu suchen. Wut verträgt sich nicht mit seiner Macht – aber was sage ich dir das. Du weißt es ja selbst."

„Leider.", seufzte Vaati und Anju öffnete das Tor. „Wohin reiten wir?", staunte er über die Linien und den sich versenkenden Fels.

„Du warst noch nie im Hinterland, oder?"

„Doch. Ich bin von da gekommen. Aber ich bin so schnell durchgeritten – "

„Gut. Dann zeige ich dir die Ethrienni."

„Was ist das?"

„Wirst du schon sehen. Wir müssen fast das gesamte Hinterland durchqueren, um zu ihnen zu kommen. Sie werden dir gefallen. Kafei war früher oft dort. Nachdem Link weg war, ist er immer zum Nachdenken hingeritten. Der Ort hat was Magisches. Leider kann ich nicht gut genug tauchen, um dir die verlassenen Mienen zu zeigen. Ich bin bis jetzt nur mit Kafei's Hilfe hingekommen, da er mir am Weg immer etwas von seiner Luft abgegeben hat.", sie hatten die höchste Stelle des Hügels erreicht und begaben sich wieder auf die Straße.

„Ich kann ohnehin nicht schwimmen."

„Nicht? Ehrlich?"

„Und ich schäme mich dafür."

„Das musst du nicht. Ich kann es dir beibringen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ganz bestimmt sogar. Es ist nicht schwer."

„Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel."

„Oh – keine Ursache."

„Es ist wirklich schön hier."

„Das ist es, ja. Die Wolken heute gefallen mir zwar gar nicht, aber hoffen wir, dass das Wetter hält und nicht schlimmer wird. Dieser Tage kann man ohnehin nicht erwarten, dass die Sonne scheint. Egal. Kafei ist hier aufgewachsen. Zumindest bis zum Tod seiner Mutter. Hat er dir etwas davon erzählt?"

„Ja. Die ganze Geschichte. Es hat einiges an Licht auf mein Wissen über Link's Stellung im Universum geworfen. Auch hat er mir alles über dich erzählt. Er sagte mir, du hättest damit kein Problem."

„Hab ich nicht. Es wissen die meisten über meine Vergangenheit Bescheid."

„Du hast tatsächlich deine Mutter aus Unruhstadt verbannt?"

„Ja.", kicherte Anju. „Und wir sind alle froh darüber. Ich auch."

„Sie muss ja wirklich schlimm gewesen sein."

„Sei froh, dass du sie nicht kennst."

„Hast du sie seitdem wiedergesehen?"

„Nein. Das ist auch gut so. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie hingegangen ist und was aus ihr geworden ist. Ich will es auch nicht wissen. Ich will mit ihr nichts mehr zu tun haben. So. Jetzt erzähl mal was von dir. Deine Geschichte kenne ich auch, aber sonst weiß ich nichts. Was machst du gerne?"

„Lesen."

„Wirklich? Was liest du so?"

„Lach nicht. Geschichtsbücher und Sagen."

„Warum sollte ich lachen?"

„Die meisten tun das, wenn sie es hören. Nicht, dass ich es groß rausposaune."

„Dann bist du unter den falschen Leuten aufgewachsen."

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen.", seufzte Vaati.

„Warum gerade Geschichtsbücher? Ich meine, es schadet ja nie. Dennoch. Warum sind sie für dich interessant?"

„Auch wenn ich die Geschichtsbücher nicht mehr benötige, um andere aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit besser unter Druck zu setzten, sind sie hochinteressant. Ich stöbere gerne und eigne mir Wissen an. Rein aus Spaß. Ich habe immer schon gerne stundenlang über Landkarten gebrütet und davon geträumt, all diese Gegenden zu bereisen. Im Endeffekt hat es sich in den Wunsch, diese Gegenden zu unterwerfen verwandelt – aber jetzt würde ich sie doch wieder lieber bereisen."

„Das ist schön. Dann ist Ikana ein guter Anfang. Wieder einmal in Hyrule gewesen?"

„Seit Link mich erschlagen hat, nicht. Obwohl – naja – man kann sagen, teilweise. Als man mich zurückgeholt hat. Ich durfte die Zitadelle der Zeit von innen sehen. Zumindest ihre Ruinen. Zelda war an meiner Reinkarnation beteiligt. Sie hat mich anschließend direkt an die Grenze des Hinterlands gebracht. Samt Sruna. Wie sie das gemacht hat, ist mir noch nicht klar. Ich selbst kann keine Lebewesen mit mir nehmen, wenn ich mich teleportiere. Ich habe es auch mit einem Pferd versucht. Es war schrecklich. Gegenstände und Leichen, ja. Lebewesen, definitiv nein. Ich habe mich bei Link auch auf den Schutz Ikanas rausgeredet. Das hätte ich vermutlich nicht müssen, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, falls er sich weigern würde, mich sein Pferd reiten zu lassen. Er war am Anfang auch nicht ganz erfreut darüber, aber ich denke, er hat es doch recht gut verkraftet. Warst du nach dem Tod deines Vaters wieder einmal dort?"

„Nein. Jetzt, da meine Schwester auch nicht mehr ist, habe ich keinen Grund mehr dazu."

„Tut mir leid, übrigens. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich – "

„Ja. Du hast alles in deiner Macht stehende getan und dafür danke ich dir von ganzem Herzen.", sie lächelte zaghaft. „Du bist nun einmal keine Fee und auch kein Gott. Magier hin oder her. Heilung und Wiederbelebung sind nicht dein Fachgebiet."

„Heilen kann ich. Aber ich schätze, ihre Verletzungen waren zu groß. Diese Biester sind wirklich arg. Solche Wunden habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie sind verflucht, das war mir sofort klar. Aber dass sie so verheerende Wunden schlagen können, hätte ich mir nie auch nur erträumt. Ohne Farore's Schutz wäre Link vermutlich schon längst tot."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich.", beschwichtigte Anju. „Er ist zäh und hat enormes Talent. Aber ohne diesen Schutz wäre er nicht weit gekommen. Nicht einmal mit einer Armada Feen. Die Instabilität der Lebensessenz wird oft unterschätzt."

„Wem sagst du das. Ich denke, ich war schon tot, lange bevor mich Link besiegt hat. Zelda hat auch gemeint, meine Verwandlungen und mein Hass haben meine Seele übel zugerichtet. Aber mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie mich wieder zusammenflicken. Zumindest diese Form von mir, nicht meine ursprüngliche. Ich werde nie wirklich in meine Heimat zurückkehren können."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Oh – das muss es nicht. Dort gibt es nur einen, den ich vermisse und dem auch etwas an mir gelegen hat. Und ausgerechnet diese eine Person habe ich in eine Mütze verwandelt.", er schüttelte selbstverachtend den Kopf. „Ich wüsste schon gerne, wie es Ezelo geht und ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Aber das werde ich wahrscheinlich nie erfahren. Ich bin viel zu groß um mich meiner Heimat nähern zu können. Ich würde sie alle zertrampeln, bevor ich überhaupt wüsste, dass ich dort bin. Aber egal. Ich habe eine neue Heimat, eine richtige Heimat. Eine Heimat, wo es mehr als nur eine Person gibt, die mich zumindest nach außen hin akzeptiert. In Hyrule würde ich vermutlich nicht so sehr mit offenen Armen empfangen werden. Selbst jetzt, wo Zelda mir verziehen hat, nicht. Nicht jeder kann so gut verzeihen wie sie. Sie hat wahrlich ein gutes Herz und eine noch gütigere Seele. Es war mehr als falsch, ihr Schaden zuzufügen. Sie hat es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden, wie ich sie einst behandelt habe. Auch Ganondorf hat ihr und ihrem Land so viel angetan. Dennoch hatte sie ein Einsehen mit ihm, als er gestorben ist. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass seine zerrüttete Seele Frieden findet."

„Wie meintest du das mit dem Zertrampeln?", sie hatten das erste Dorf hinter sich gelegt, nicht ohne interessierte Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. „Wie klein seid ihr bitte?", Vaati zeigte es ihr mit einem Luftabstand zwischen zwei Fingern.

„Oha! Ja. So etwas kann man zertrampeln."

„Du sagst es."

„Wo hast du so gut reiten gelernt? Sruna ist nicht gerade ein zahmes Pferd und doch scheint sie dich zu mögen."

„Das mit dem Mögen liegt an meiner Herkunft und unserer Naturverbundenheit. Wir können das Vertrauen von Tieren sehr schnell gewinnen. Und wer eine Maus reiten kann, kann auch ein Pferd reiten."

„Maus? Du bist auf Mäusen geritten?"

„In der Relation sind sie wesentlich größer als Pferde. Man sitzt ziemlich breitbeinig und ihre Wirbelsäulen sind sehr schwunghaft, wenn sie schnell laufen. Ratten sind noch schlimmer. Sie sind die Drachen unter den Nagern. Auf ihnen werden Wettkämpfe ausgefochten. Wer sich am längsten halten kann, hat gewonnen. Aber Mäuse sind viel schlimmer in der Kurvenlage. Sie sind noch schwieriger zu lenken als kleine Vögel, da sie dazu neigen, unkontrolliert in die Kurven hineinzurutschen – und zwar bei jeder noch so kleinen Kurve."

„Das klingt wirklich unglaublich, wenn ich dich so ansehe. Ich meine, ja – du bist um einen Kopf kleiner als ich, aber du erzählst mir, wobei man beim Reiten von Mäusen aufpassen muss. Mäusen!"

„Ja.", lachte Vaati. „Das muss utopisch klingen."

„Und wie. Sag mal.", sie führte ihr Pferd näher an ihn heran. „Siehst du überhaupt etwas?"

„Wieso?", Vaati's Miene wurde ernst und leicht verzweifelt, da er geahnt hatte, dass dieses Thema früher oder später jeder ansprechen würde.

„Mit diesen ganzen Haaren im Gesicht.", sie hielt an und auch Vaati tat es neben ihr. „Siehst du da auch nur irgendwas durch?", er sagte nichts dazu. „Vaati? Was – ", sie streckte ihre Hand nach seinen Haaren aus, doch er fing sie kurz davor ab. „Was ist los?", jammerte sie.

„Glaub mir. Das willst du nicht sehen."

„Wieso? Was kann denn so schlimm sein, dass man es mit so viel Haar verdecken muss?"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass sie nur diese Form von mir wieder herstellen konnten. Leider war das kein Wunschkonzert. Entweder so oder gar nicht."

„Vaati – ich denke, du solltest die Ethrienni schon mit beiden Augen sehen."

„Versprich mir, dass du es für dich behältst."

„Ich verspreche es dir.", er ließ ihre linke Hand los und sie strich ihm die Haare hinters Ohr. „Meine Güte!", erschrak sie und hielt sich die andere Hand auf den Mund. „Vaati – um Himmels Willen! Wer hat dir das angetan?"

„Kannst du noch ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?"

„Ja.", hauchte Anju verzweifelt.

„Ich – naja – in gewisser Hinsicht bin ich wie Kafei, verstehst du? Ich – also – "

„Ich denke, ich weiß was du meinst."

„Ja?", sie nickte. „Also – das war noch vor meiner Verwandlung. Die Mädchen haben mich nie an sich herangelassen, weil ich immer schon anders war. Ich habe auch immer anders ausgesehen. Dafür wurde ich schlimmstens schikaniert. Neben Meister Ezelo hatte ich nur einen Freund. Wir waren wirklich die besten Freunde. Bis ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich mich in Urila verliebt habe und dass das nicht nur deshalb ein Problem sei, weil sie mich abweist, sondern – naja – an diesem Punkt hab ich ihn geküsst. Er war so geschockt, dass er mir seine Krallen ins Gesicht gerammt hat."

„Das ist ja schrecklich! Und dann?"

„Ich bin sofort zu Ezelo gerannt. Er konnte zwar meine Wunden versorgen, aber weder Narben verhindern, noch – ", er seufzte und brach ab.

„Du kannst die Ethrienni gar nicht mit beiden Augen sehen, oder?", Vaati schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf, Anju's Hand noch immer an seiner Wange.

„Nein.", er stieg ab, ging ein Stück weiter und blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich das aus dir herausgequetscht habe.", sie stieg ebenfalls ab, folgte ihm und trat vor ihn.

„Das – es ist doch egal. Früher oder später – "

„Nein. Das ist nicht egal.", sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und er sah kurz zu ihr auf. „Darf ich noch weiterfragen? Ich sehe, du hast doch irgendwie das Bedürfnis, es loszuwerden.", er nickte nur schlaff und senkte den Blick wieder. „Was ist aus ihm geworden?"

„Ich – ", er begann plötzlich heftig zu schluchzen und Anju nahm ihn die Arme, um ihn zu trösten. „Ich – habe – ihn – ge- ich – ich habe ihn getötet."

„Sch.", streichelte sie seinen Kopf und auch er legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken.

„Ich – denke – das – war der – Moment – an dem ich – durchgedreht – bin. Als – mir – bewusst geworden ist – dass ich – für immer – halb blind – sein werde – bin ich – ich habe ihn – mitten auf der – Straße – abgefangen. Zuerst hab ich – nur mit ihm – geschrieen. Überall waren Leute – keiner hat mich – aufgehalten – sie – sie hatten alle Angst. Ich – hab die Kontrolle verloren und – ich hab so lange – mit meinen Krallen – auf ihn eingehackt – bis er – bis er – tot war. Dann bin ich davongerannt. Ich bin ein Monster!"

„Sch. Nein. Das bist du nicht."

„Doch."

„Vielleicht warst du es, aber du hattest deine Gründe. Das ist jetzt vorbei. Er hat dir dein Leben ruiniert. Wer hätte im ersten Moment nicht so gehandelt?"

„Ich hätte ihn nicht – töten müssen."

„Und er hätte auch nicht so überreagieren müssen, das weißt du. Sonst hättest du das nicht getan. Schau mich an.", sie drückte ihn sachte etwas von sich weg und hob sein Kinn an. „Du bist kein Monster. Dir wurde nur sehr wehgetan. Das treibt einen zu den schlimmsten Taten. Ich habe meine Mutter mit einem Säbel bedroht, als sie Kafei vor der ganzen Stadt geohrfeigt hat, nur weil er seine Orientierung indirekt gestanden hat. Ich war kurz davor, ihr die Kehle zu durchtrennen. Wir alle haben diesen Dämon in uns. Manche sind nur zu schwach, ihn im Zaum zu halten. Das ist kein Verbrechen. Verbrechen wird es dann, wenn wir ihn bewusst herauslassen, um uns am Leid anderer zu erfreuen."

„Das hab ich ja – später dann.", dicke tränen rannen ihm aus beiden Augen, selbst aus dem blinden und er mied ihren Blick. „Kein Wunder, dass mich niemand mag."

„Das ist nicht wahr.", sagte Anju ernst, wischte ihm aber dennoch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Sag so etwas nicht, wenn es nicht stimmt."

„Dann mögen mich eben inzwischen ein paar Leute – was weiß ich denn. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass mich nie jemand wirklich lieben wird."

„Was redest du da? Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, wie deine Zukunft aussehen wird. Oder doch?", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Eben. Also sag nicht so etwas."

„Rim vorhin – er – ich denke – er hat mich auch nur ausgenutzt."

„Rim? Was hat er getan? Das, was ich denke?"

„Wir – naja – wir haben uns geküsst. Und dann – haben – wir – naja – es war schön – aber ich weiß nicht – ich will das nicht. Er ist verheiratet und – "

„Ach vergiss ihn. Du hast Recht. Er hat dich sicher nur ausgenutzt. Rim liebt Cremia auf eine sehr eigenartige Weise. Er hat Bedürfnisse, die sie nicht stillen kann. Ich möchte meinen, insgeheim ist er ein wenig sadistisch. Kafei hat das mehrmals angedeutet, aber nicht ausführlicher. Wenn du jemanden fürs Leben haben willst, solltest du dich von Rim fernhalten. Ja, er ist ein guter Mann, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich sehe diese Ehe spätestens in zwei Jahren als Trümmerhaufen. Cremia ist hart im Nehmen, aber früher oder später dreht sie durch. Ich kenne ihn schon etwas länger als sie und Kafei kennt ihn noch besser. Vaati. Du brauchst jemanden, der oder die dich wirklich liebt. Rim kann dir das nicht geben. Glaub mir. Wenn du nicht wieder verletzt werden willst, egal wie, dann lass die Finger von ihm und mach ihm klar, dass auch er die Finger von dir lassen soll."

„Danke.", atmete Vaati tief durch.

„Schau. Ja, du hast eine schlimme Vergangenheit. Aber niemand hätte dir eine zweite Chance gegeben, wenn sie nicht um das Gute in dir wüssten. Nach allem was ich bis jetzt über dich weiß, bist du ein liebenswerter Mann. Launisch zwar, aber nicht unbedingt launischer als Kafei. Du bist intelligent, talentiert und obendrein schön. Und sag jetzt nicht nein. Du bist schön. Die, die das nicht sehen, haben einen schlechten Geschmack.", Vaati wurde leicht rot. „Du findest jemanden, da bin ich mir sicher. Komm. Reiten wir weiter. Ich will, dass du heute noch schwimmen lernst. Das kommt überall gut an und macht sich vor allem fabelhaft, wenn du deine Überlebenschancen erhöhen willst."

„In Ordnung.", lächelte Vaati zaghaft.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	17. Kapitel 17 Wasser

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 17

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info:** Wasser ist sehr vielseitig und wird oft überschätzt. Jede Flüssigkeit beinhaltet Wasser in irgendeiner Form. Es kann Leben nehmen und geben. Das tut es auch in Ikana. Und Wunder geschehen. Man muss nur erkennen, welche Schritte man gehen muss, um sie geschehen zu machen.

**Kommentar der Autorin: **Seltsame Kapitel Info, oder? Tiefsinnig? Gar nicht so sehr. Ganz simple Tatsache. Wunder sind unscheinbar. Doch in Zeiten der Finsternis erscheinen sie uns riesig.  
Und manchmal ist das Leben etwas umständlich. Also nicht wundern, wenn ihr nachdenken müsst. Das große Denken steht noch bevor...

P.S.: Kafei's und Anju's Ehering:  
www. ilionej. deviantart. com/art/Wedding-Ring-of-Kafei-and-Anju-211679934 (OHNE LEERZEICHEN!)

**Altersfreigabe: ****ab 14 -** wegen versteckter Nacktheit :P, Shōnen-Ai, Schmachterei, seltsamen Vorlieben und - einem(?) Schimpfwort ^^

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Der Rest geht auf mich. :|

**BITTE, ****BITTE, ****BITTE **um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 17 –

**Wasser**

Völlig erschöpft und schweißgebadet lagen die beiden nebeneinander und starrten an die Raumdecke aus Stein. Alles schien sich um sie zu drehen, obwohl sich nichts bewegte, außer das, was von ihrem schweren Atmen mitgezogen wurde.

„Morgen tut mir alles weh, das weiß ich jetzt schon.", hauchte Link.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du in ein Bett willst."

„Ich weiß. Ich hätte ja sagen sollen. Aber das war einfach nur – "

„Nicht in Worten ausdrückbar."

„Ja. So kann man das sagen.", sie sahen sich an und kicherten, so gut es möglich war.

„Man hat uns sicher bis in die Ebenen hinunter gehört."

„Ach jetzt übertreib nicht. So laut war ich auch wieder nicht."

„Wer redet denn von dir?"

„Du auch nicht."

„Frag die, die uns gehört haben. Du erkennst sie am Schmunzeln, wenn du vorbeigehst."

„Hunger."

„W-?", Kafei starrte ihn nur an. „He! Die meisten haben danach Durst. Was bist du?"

„Hungrig."

„Ha, ha, ha.", brummte Kafei gelangweilt monoton und sie kuschelten sich aneinander.

„Wenn es so ist. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso. Ein Teller Suppe war vielleicht zu wenig. Ich hab nicht gefrühstückt."

„Da bist du aber selbst schuld."

„Nein. Du."

„Wieso ich?"

„Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, dich wiederzusehen."

„Oh. Dann entschuldige ich mich zutiefst dafür."

„Entschuldigung angenommen."

„Danke. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, hab ich auch Hunger."

„Na also."

Erst jetzt betrachtete Link Kafei's Ehering genauer. Nicht einmal bei der Hochzeit hatte er ihn richtig beachtet. Er war golden und recht kantig. Das simple orthogonal gewundene Muster war an den Innenseiten der Winkelelemente leicht abgeschrägt. Irgendwie erinnerte Link das Muster an halbe Schießscharten. Die matten Schrägen und Seiten als auch die polierte Oberfläche des Grundmusters machten ihn jedoch interessant. Es passte sehr zu Ikana. Es war der einzige Ring, den Kafei trug und da Link sich doch noch etwas an den Moment erinnern konnte, als sie die Ringe getauscht hatten, war ihm klar, dass Anidja's Blick nicht nur an der Tatsache gelegen hatte, dass ihre Tochter einen Shiekah geheiratet hatte. Dass sie sich zur Kleidung auch noch entschlossen hatte, einen Ring zu tragen, der dieses ihrer Meinung nach mordlüsterne Volk repräsentierte, musste sie ja regelrecht zerfressen haben.

„Gefällt er dir?"

„Ja."

„Uns beiden auch. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was Anidja an ihnen auszusetzen hatte.", schmunzelte Kafei.

„Ich wundere mich, dass sie es ertragen hat, dass Anju ständig in Ikana'schen Trachten herumgelaufen ist."

„Oh das hat sie lang nicht geschnallt."

„Was?", gluckste Link.

„Ja. Dafür hat sie sich doch ein bisschen zu wenig mit unserer Kultur auseinandergesetzt. Und da es unter meinen Freunden einige gegeben hat; von denen sie nicht wusste, dass sie Halbblüter sind; die Kleidung mit solchen Mustern getragen haben, hat sie wohl gedacht, dass das der neueste Schrei bei der jungen Generation wäre. Sie war sehr naiv."

„Oh ja.", lachte Link und sein Bauch grummelte.

„Wir haben auch noch etwas anderes als Suppe."

„Was denn?"

„Ein wirklich köstlicher Braten mit Pilzsauce und Rujenva. Du kennst sie vielleicht als Gartopheln, oder so."

„Du meinst Kartoffeln? Das Zeug wächst hier auch? Sie werden in Ordon angebaut."

„Nicht nur. Was hältst du davon?", er legte sich etwas mehr auf Link, küsste ihn und dieser legte wieder seine Hände auf Kafei's Hintern. „Wir essen zuerst den Braten und dann gibt's Nachtisch?"

„Und der wäre?"

„Weiß nicht.", lächelte Kafei verführerisch. „Du."

„Verstehe. Du willst den Nachtisch und ich darf ihn dir besorgen, wie?"

„Kann sein, ja."

„Nur, wenn du fürs Essen diesen äußerst delikaten Zweiteiler wieder anziehst."

„Nur, wenn du dein Kettenhemd wieder anziehst."

„Was?", gluckste Link. „Nur das Kettenhemd?", Kafei setze sich neben ihn und nahm das Negligé in die Hände.

„Ja, nur das Kettenhemd. Du darfst es beim Sitzen auch hochziehen, damit es deinen süßen Hintern nicht zu sehr verletzt. Den brauch ich noch."

„Ich weiß nicht – "

„Kettenhemd oder ich zieh mich ganz an und du darfst den Braten selbst in die Röhre schieben."

„Äh – ", Kafei drehte bei Link's Blick die Augen über.

„Den dort, Idiot.", er deutete zu den Terrinen.

„Ja – schon – aber – das kannst du dir selbst antun?"

„Wenn es die Umstände verlangen, kann ich durchaus verzichten. Also?"

„Na gut.", seufzte Link und Kafei zog sich lächelnd an, während Link aufstand, um sich sein anliegendes, goldenes Kettenhemd umzubinden.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", trotz der filigraneren Bänder war Kafei schneller gewesen.

„Danke. Geht schon."

Kafei rückte das Höschen zurecht, entfernte sich und klappte die Ofentür auf. Dann holte er nacheinander die Terrinen, schob sie hinein, schloss die Tür wieder und heizte ein, wobei er darauf bedacht war, sich sehr feminin zu bücken. Das erregte durchaus Link's Aufmerksamkeit. Er ging zu ihm und stellte sich hinter ihn. Kafei kniete sich auf den Boden und musterte ihn interessiert.

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich mich nicht für das weibliche Geschlecht interessiere?"

„Nein. Sag's mir.", er strich sanft durch Kafei's Haarpracht.

„Weil ihnen genau eine Sache fehlt, die du hast."

„Eine Sache?", kicherte Kafei.

„Na gut. Drei.", kicherte Link zurück. „Du bist der Beweis, dass es Wunder der Schöpfung gibt.", nun wurde Kafei immens rot und seine Augen glasig.

„Sag so was nicht."

„Warum sollte ich die Wahrheit leugnen? Trotz all dem Leid und all der Gewalt in meinem Leben, hab ich so viele wundervolle Dinge gesehen. Bis jetzt konnte aber nichts davon dich übertreffen.", ohne die Hand von Kafei's Kopf zu entfernen, kniete Link sich vor ihm hin und schloss ihn zärtlich in die Arme.

„Du bist nicht zurückgekommen, um Termina zu retten."

„Nein. Das hab ich doch schon gesagt. Ich bin deinetwegen gekommen. Die erneute Rettung Terminas betrachte ich als Nebenerscheinung. Es liegt mir sehr viel an diesem Land, aber noch mehr liegt mir an dir. Ich würde für dich in den Tod und noch weiter gehen."

„Das würde ich für dich auch. Aber bitte versuch, noch lange zu leben, ja?"

„Zelda hat vorgesorgt. Wir haben alles abgesucht und herumgebettelt. Ich hab fünfundzwanzig Flaschen mit. In jeder hockt eine rosa Fee. So viele hatte ich noch nie auch nur ansatzweise. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte ich die Flaschen randvoll mit Feen machen müssen. Aber da es erstens nur eine Qual für die Feen wäre und auch sinnlos ist, da sie alle auf einmal ausschwärmen würden, konnte ich ihr das noch austreiben. Trotzdem denke ich, wir sind gerüstet."

„Das ist gut.", seufzte Kafei. „In Termina gibt es keine Feen mehr."

„Dann ist das also alles, was Romani braucht?"

„Vermutlich. Das wäre ihre Rettung. Sonst hat nichts geholfen. Weißt du, in jedem Land sind die Großen Feen eng miteinander verbunden. Stirbt eine, sterben alle. Die kleineren Feen in diesem Land verenden mit ihnen. Du bist wirklich unsere Rettung. Nicht einmal Koume und Kotake konnten ein Elixier brauen, das Romani geholfen hat. Ihre Lebensessenz ist fast ausgelöscht und regeneriert sich nicht. Wir können ihre verfluchten Wunden nicht heilen."

„Dann benötigt sie mehr als nur eine Fee.", sie ließen einander los. „Sie braucht Regen. Hat es schon geregnet, seit sie verletzt wurde?"

„Nein."

„Dann hoffen wir, dass diese grauenhaften Wolken heute Regen bringen. Und wenn das nicht hilft – die Okarina ist auch noch –?"

„Nein. Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Und ich hab es komplett ausgeleert."

„Oh.", seufzte Link enttäuscht. „Wirklich nicht? Verdammt. Warum nehmen sie mir ausgerechnet die Okarina weg, wo sie doch genau wissen, wie aufgeschmissen ich ohne sie bin?"

„Vielleicht, damit du etwas mehr Kreativität entwickelst und nicht in Bequemlichkeit verkümmerst?"

„Ha, ha.", raunte Link. „Das hat nichts mit Bequemlichkeit zu tun. Na gut. Ich gebe ja zu, sie ist praktisch. Aber hier geht es ums Retten von Leben!"

„Und um Bequemlichkeit.", konterte Kafei schmunzelnd. „Du willst doch nicht auf eine Okarina beschränkt werden?"

„Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Aber doch lieber, als auf meine Kleidung beschränkt zu werden. Und das werde ich schon."

„Das willst du nicht?"

„Nein."

„Ich dachte, du willst behandelt werden wie alle anderen auch?"

„Schon."

„Eben. Also lass dich auch wie alle anderen auf ihre Kleidung beschränken.", kicherte Kafei.

„Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

„Tu ich doch nicht. Und du hast do mehr als ein Jahr ohne Okarina überlebt. Oh – warte – ", Kafei drehte sich herum, holte einen großen Löffel aus einer Lade neben dem Ofen, machte diesen auf und rührte die Pilzsauce um. „Pfuh. Essen gerettet. Das wär's noch, wenn was anbrennt."

„Was ist das für ein Braten?"

„Fleckvieh."

„Äh – "

„Milchkanonen."

„Ach so. Rind."

„Ja."

„Gut. Schwein mag ich nicht so. Aber Lamm und Rind sind in Ordnung."

„Huhn?"

„Das auch. Wenn das Fleisch zart ist und die Haut knusprig gebraten. Salzig vor allem."

„Ich fass es nicht.", lachte Kafei auf. „Wir haben auch noch den selben Geschmack. Wie viel magst du?"

„Ähm – nicht so viel. Ich kann mir ja noch nachnehmen."

„Nix da. Heute bediene ich."

„Wie auch immer."

„Gut. Dann bitte ich zu Tisch.", seufzend stand Link auf und ging wieder zu seinem Platz, stellte aber vorher Kafei's Stuhl wieder auf. „Danke. Was möchtest du trinken?"

„Weiß nicht. Was gibt es?"

„Viel!", lachte Kafei. „Wir stecken zwar in einer nationalen Krise, aber verhungern oder verdursten muss hier niemand. Auch die nicht, die sich selbst versorgen. Schon mal Wein getrunken?"

„Nein. Ich bin nicht so für Alkohol."

„Gute Einstellung. Willst du trotzdem kosten?", Kafei legte Besteck und nun auch Servietten auf den Tisch und trug die Suppenteller zur Spüle. „Nur ein bisschen?"

„Wenn du schon so darauf bestehst."

„Ich hab da einen guten zehnjährigen Rotwein."

„Wie alt? Der muss doch schon grauenhaft schmecken."

„Du hast ja wirklich nichts mit Alkohol am Hut. Bei allem außer Bier und Likören gilt, je älter desto besser."

„Ach."

„Ja.", er losch das Feuer unter dem Ofen, holte eine Flasche aus der Kühlkammer und ein edles Glas aus einem Hängeschrank, in das er gerade einmal einen Schluck füllte und stellte es Link hin, der vorsichtig daran nippte, aber das Gesicht verzog. „Gewöhnungsbedürftig?", grinste Kafei.

„Oh ja. Danke für deine Mühe."

„Dann warte erst, bis du einmal Bier gekostet hast."

„Ist das noch schlimmer?"

„Geschmackssache. Willst du?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ich sehe das als ja.", er nahm das Glas wieder mit, trug die Flasche zusammen mit einem anderen Glas in den Kühlraum und kam mit dem vollen Glas zurück. „Wenn du's nicht austrinkst, gönn ich es mir."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", sang Link und kostete auch hier einen bisschen. „Hm.", er untersuchte das Glas leicht misstrauisch.

„Ja? Brauchen wir etwa noch ein Glas?", Link nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Durchaus, ja."

„Ha. Er wird erwachsen.", scherzte Kafei, holte sich noch ein Glas vom Fass, stellte es auf seinen eigenen Platz und begann anzurichten. „Guten Appetit.", grinste er, als er alles serviert hatte.

„Ebenfalls, danke."

„Und – ", er erhob sein Glas, „Auf die Rettung Terminas."

„Meine Rede. Und auf Ydin.", fügte Link mit Blick auf Kafei's leichtes Gewand hinzu und stieß an.

„Ja. Auf sie auch.", beide genehmigten sich einen Schluck und begannen zu essen.

„Mmh!", Link's Augen wurden groß. „Verdammt, ist das gut. Wer kocht hier? Doch nicht etwa Taya?"

„Nein.", Kafei errötete leicht. „Ich."

„Oh!", lachte Link. „Jetzt steht es fest. Du bist wirklich die perfekteste Frau."

„Du machst dich über mich lustig."

„Nein.", stutzte Link. „Wirklich nicht. Das ist mein Ernst."

„Wie war's eigentlich in Ordon?"

„Schön."

„Ja?"

„Ja. Wenn du bei mir gewesen wärst, wäre ich dort geblieben."

„Ach du würdest doch auch in einem Sumpf wohnen, wenn ich dort wäre.", schmunzelte Kafei.

„Vermutlich.", überlegte Link. „Aber es war schön. Im Großen und Ganzen."

„Heißt?"

„Ich musste ziemlich viel lügen. Manchmal hätte ich mich fast verraten."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Moe ist Waffenschmied. Gleich am ersten Tag hat er mich fast gekriegt. Ich konnte mich gerade noch rausreden. Die erste Zeit hab ich auch mit seiner Familie gegessen. Da ist es ein paar Mal sehr knapp gewesen. Bin ich eitel?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste. Wieso?"

„Sie finden, ich hätte überaus vornehme Tischmanieren."

„Naja. In gewisser Weise ja.", überlegte Kafei. „Aber ich doch auch. Was verstehen sie denn unter normalen Tischmanieren?"

„Das ist arg. Ja – sie sind Bauern. Landsleute. Aber die Art wie sie Besteck halten ist schon etwas derb.", raunte Link.

„Derb?", lachte Kafei. „Und was verstehst du darunter?"

„Na – sie halten das Besteck als wäre jedes Teil ein Schwert! Und meistens verzichten sie sogar auf Gabeln!"

„Also das finde ich nicht weiter schlimm."

„Ich rede nicht nur von Essen das noch am Knochen hängt.", betonte Link.

„Aber ich finde auch nicht, dass du jetzt unbedingt übertrieben vornehm isst."

„Die aber! Und da hat Moe eben gesagt, ich müsste mich nicht wie ein Prinz benehmen. Und ob ich etwa im Schloss aufgewachsen wäre. Ich hab unüberlegt ja gesagt."

„Oh.", kicherte Kafei.

„Zum Glück konnte ich mich noch auf Ikana rausreden. Dadurch haben sie dann auch meine positive Einstellung gegenüber den Shiekah verstanden."

„Und sonst?"

„Wie."

„Na – sind sie sonst nett?"

„Ja."

„Brauchbar?", drängte Kafei schmunzelnd.

„Wasch meinscht du mit `braukbar´?", nuschelte Link mit vollem Mund.

„Ah da haben wir ja deine Manieren.", kicherte Kafei verhalten. „Naja, irgendeine Schönheit unter ihnen?"

„Oh. Nein. Nicht unbedingt. Bis auf Fado. Der hat so was Unschuldiges. Aber ansonsten ist er auch nicht mein Typ. Er ist mir viel zu schüchtern. Und die anderen sind vom Alter her in der Klasse deines Vaters.", Kafei verschluckte sich leicht.

„Äh – wie jetzt – oh! Ach so. Ja. Ich – denke ich weiß was du meinst."

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Geht schon wieder."

„Sicher?"

„Ja. Aber sehr viel Privatsphäre haben sie dir nicht gelassen, oder?"

„Doch, doch. Ich hatte ein eigenes Haus. Es war riesig."

„Aber?"

„Aber was?"

„Du hattest offenbar nicht sehr viel Zeit für dich."

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Woher weißt du das? Oh sicher. Du kannst ja ged– "

„Nein. Das nicht. Es ist nur, du warst schon ziemlich eng."

„Oh!", lachte Link. „Was hast du erwartet? Dass ich dich betrüge?"

„Nein. Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Aber dass du so wenig Zeit für dich hattest, wenn man bedenkt, wie notgeil du in meiner Gegenwart bist – "

„Not- notgeil?", schluckte Link. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?", Kafei kicherte nur und aß genüsslich weiter. „Ich bin also deiner Meinung nach notgeil, ja? Was bist denn du dann?"

„Besessen.", murmelte Kafei leise, aber für Link gut hörbar.

„Oh ja. Aber du hast Recht. Ich hatte wirklich nicht gerade viel Zeit für mich. Wie denn auch, wenn ständig Navi um mich geschwirrt ist?"

„Navi? Wie hat sie dich bitte gefunden?", gluckste Kafei.

„Zelda hat sie mir auf den Hals gejagt."

„Zelda? Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch. Sie ist total eifersüchtig."

„Nein."

„Und wie. Ihre ganze Akzeptanz war nur gespielt. Offenbar hat sie gedacht, wenn Anidja damit durchkommt, kann sie es auch."

„Tz."

„Ja. Schon wieder dieses Thema."

„Nein, nein. Lass deinen Frust ruhig raus. Ich sollte es auch öfter tun."

„Wie hat sie eigentlich verkraftet, dass Anju deinen Namen angenommen hat?"

„Sie hat relativ gut klein bei gegeben. Das Thema ist nur hochgekommen, wenn sie ohnehin gestritten haben. Vor allem als es darum ging, Taya zu taufen. Anidja hat auf einen Doppelnamen bestanden, weil Taya immerhin zur Hälfte Hylianerin ist. Aber da Anju selbst einen Doppelnamen verweigert hat, ist sie ohnehin nicht damit durchgekommen. Ich meine, dann hieße sie Taya Lanichjia Maranóshu-Eglanideni."

„Kafei Onrido Elej Umathra Maranóshu ist auch nicht gerade kurz, oder?", lächelte Link.

„Ach? Das hast du dir gemerkt?"

„Ich hab's faszinierend genug gefunden. Wie heißt – Juro – eigentlich genau?"

„Link Talithéru."

„Und dein Vater? Hat der auch mehrere Vornamen?"

„Dotour Seshjiai."

„Wie kommst du dann zu vier?"

„Ich sage nur, Ajrini Malané Nimratha Chalshjitéth du Ikana.", Link verschluckte sich ordentlich. „Geht's?"

„Ja.", hauchte er. „Sag das noch einmal. Und bitte langsamer."

„Ajrini – Malané – Nimratha – Chalshjitéth – du Ikana."

„Scheiße.", Kafei konnte nicht umhin, über Link's Blick zu lachen.

„Genau genommen, müssten wir ja jetzt den Namen Maranóshu ablegen, da wir wieder offiziell die Königsfamilie sind."

„Aber? Maranóshu du Ikana, oder was?"

„Nein. Einmal der eine, einmal der andere Name. Je nach Angelegenheit und Zuständigkeit, Radim."

„Lass das. Ich mag den Namen nicht."

„Wieso?"

„Er macht mich traurig."

„Der Name deines Vaters?"

„Ja. Radim Bakino."

„Da klingelt was bei mir. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hat er mehrmals zwischen Hyrule und Ikana Soldaten hin und her vermittelt."

„Keine Ahnung. Ich war drei Jahre alt."

„Natürlich. Aber er muss wirklich ein guter Mann gewesen sein."

„Denkst du, das tröstet mich?"

„Nein. Ich vermute es nur. Sonst wäre es Igos gewesen, der ihn umgebracht hat."

„Du bist makaber."

„Meine ganze Familiengeschichte ist makaber."

„Du hast wenigstens eine nennenswerte Familiengeschichte. Meine Eltern sind grundlos von irgendwelchen namenlosen Wahnsinnigen getötet worden, als ich Drei wahr, meine Schwester und Großmutter hab ich seitdem weder gesehen noch von ihnen gehört und angeblich hab ich irgendwo einen Onkel, von dem ich aber auch nicht mehr weiß, als dass es ihn vermutlich gibt. Anderes Thema?"

„In Ordnung."

„Ist der Frühling hier auch so schlagartig gekommen?"

„Ja. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war der ganze Schnee weg. Der Matsch war grauenvoll. Aber es ist weiterhin warm geblieben. So ist er schnell getrocknet."

„So schnell?", Kafei nickte mit vollem Mund. „In Ordon hat es zumindest eine Woche gedauert. Aber so schnell ist der Frühling noch nie eingetroffen."

„Wir erleben eine Zeit des Wandels.", sagte Kafei ernst, aber mit leicht betrübtem Unterton.

„Du faszinierst mich immer wieder. Wie kannst du nur so schnell umschlagen und plötzlich so weise klingen?", das kostete Kafei ein Lächeln.

„Liegt mir vermutlich im Blut."

„Anscheinend. Sag mal, wusstest du, dass die Schwangerschaft bei Menschen bis zu zehn Monate dauert?"

„Ehrlich? Vier Monate mehr?"

„Ja."

„Und trotzdem können sie – nichts?"

„Wie – nichts?"

„Ich meine, magisch sind sie ja vollkommen unfähig, oder?"

„So weit ich weiß, schon. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo ein paar Wunderheiler und so, aber generell haben sie absolut keine magische Ader, denke ich."

„Faszinierend.", Kafei überlegte. „Überzüchtet.", hauchte er, mit dem Blick irgendwo in der Luft rechts von Link hängend.

„Überzüchtet?", gluckste dieser.

„Naja – sie haben keine spitzen Ohren, sind nicht der Magie fähig, was meinst du? Vielleicht bilden sich diese Dinge in den der zusätzlichen Monaten zurück? Gerudo haben auch deutlich zurückgebildete Ohren und bei denen dauert es etwas mehr als sieben Monate."

„Keine Ahnung. Moe hat jedenfalls gesagt, dass Kinder die am Ende des sechsten Monats geboren werden, relativ geringe Überlebenschancen haben. So etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Prozent. Erst am Ende des siebten Monats sind es circa achtzig Prozent."

„Oh."

„Sie sind eine vollkommen andere Rasse. Und sie verbreiten sich so schnell, dass man in Hyrule auch als Hylianer schon `Mensch´ genannt wird."

„Das ist arg. Tja, die Gerudo wissen schon, warum sie zu den Oasen in der Mitte der Wüste und nach Ikríthra umgezogen sind."

„Ikríthra?"

„Die nordwestliche Provinz des Hinterlandes."

„Ach ja – warum heißt es eigentlich Hinterland, wenn es doch der größte Teil von Ikana ist?"

„Weil es durch Felsen vom Zentrum abgeschnitten ist.", erinnerte Kafei.

„Ja. Logisch.", Link kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Und du musst bedenken, dass das heutige Termina früher auch zu Ikana gehört hat."

„Was? Bis zum Dämmerwald?"

„Ja, und bis zum Schädelbuchttempel. Der übrigens nichts anderes als ein Versuchsbau von einem verbündeten Volk war."

„Versuchsbau?"

„Du warst doch drin, oder? Hat es dich nicht gewundert, dass der Uhrturm noch großteils Holzräder hat, während dieser sogenannte Tempel zur Gänze aus Metall besteht?"

„Jetzt wo du's sagst, schon.", überlegte Link. „Und warum hat man das nicht übernommen? Er funktioniert doch mehr als wunderbar."

„Rost."

„Rost? Aber – "

„Die Metalle Ikanas sind zu selten und daher zu wertvoll, um für Maschinen verwendet zu werden. Eisen, was massig vorkommt, rostet. Und wir haben keine Ahnung, aus welchen Metallen dieser vollmechanische Riesenfisch gemacht ist. Die Erbauer haben sich aus dem Staub gemacht, ohne Informationen weiterzugeben. Alles was sie an Anleitungen zurückgelassen haben, ist über den Bau von Membranen, die gewisse Schallwellen gezielt verstärken können. Im Grunde waren es aber nur die Zoras, die sich dafür interessiert haben und ein Materialgemisch entwickelt haben, dass sich durch in Schwingung gebrachte Nadeln so ritzen lässt, dass sich die Unebenheiten durch eine Umkehr dieses Verfahrens wieder als Töne wiedergeben lassen. Die erste Besetzung der Indigo-Gos hat durch ihre Konzerte so viel eingenommen, dass diese Technik in größere Produktion gehen konnte."

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Was?", hauchte Anju und hielt Vaati fest, der um Luft rang.

„Geht schon wieder."

„Was hast du da gerade geflucht?"

„Ach nichts. Geht schon wieder."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Sollen wir nicht doch eine Pause einlegen?"

„Nein. Geht schon."

„Nicht, dass du mir noch ertrinkst."

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du mich vorher rausziehst."

„Sicher doch. Übersetzt du mir das trotzdem?"

„Nein.", jammerte Vaati. „Ich wüsste nicht einmal hylianische Worte dafür."

„Oh. Ach so. Hm. Ich hätte da eine Idee."

„Lass hören."

„Vielleicht tust du dir mit der Koordination leichter, wenn du sie zuerst unter Wasser lernst."

„Du meinst tauchen?"

„Ja. Die Luft anhalten kannst du ja."

„Na gut."

„Wir tauchen gemeinsam, in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Ich bleibe bei dir. Dank Kafei kann ich unter Wasser klar sehen. Sag mir, wenn du so weit bist, dann tauchen wir ab."

„Ich bin so weit."

„Dann auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei."

Sie holten tief Luft und tauchten gemeinsam fast zwei Meter unter. Anju staunte nicht schlecht, als Vaati sich ohne Probleme in die Waagrechte richtete und die Bewegungen machte, die sie ihm eine Stunde lang versucht hatte, beizubringen. Sie folgte ihm mehrere Meter weit, bis ihr selbst die Luft ausging. Er sah ihren Schimmer nach oben ziehen und folgte ihr.

„Respekt.", lächelte Anju. „Das ist wirklich toll. Du kannst es ja."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja. Man könnte meinen, du hättest dein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes getan. Jetzt musst du nur noch mit der Grenze zwischen Luft und Wasser zurecht kommen. Beim Auftauchen kann es helfen, wenn du die restliche Luft gleichmäßig durch die Nase herauslässt. Wie du das einteilst, ist Übungssache. Aber einen geschätzten halben Meter unter der Oberfläche beginnst du damit. Bei den ersten paar Malen brennt es, aber es legt sich. Auch kann es sein, dass wenn du dich mit der Strecke verschätzt, zu erschöpft bis, um an Land zu schwimmen. Ich denke, da weiß ich auch was."

„Das wäre schön. Noch einmal möchte ich mich nicht so verschlucken."

„Oh – das wirst du nicht so schnell los. Aber wenn du das kannst, was ich dir jetzt zeige, brauchst du auch keine Angst haben, dass du untergehst, falls dich die Kraft verlässt. Schau mir genau zu. Du legst dich einfach auf den Rücken, die Ohren im Wasser, breitest die Arme aus und versuchst auch, die Beine oben zu halten. Die Beine sind der schwierigste Teil, weil es einen gewissen Winkel gibt, ab dem sie absinken. Wenn du darüber bleibst, ist alles ganz leicht.", während sie erklärte, demonstrierte sie es ihm. „So. Und jetzt du.", er machte ihr alles nach und hatte sogar kaum Schwierigkeiten. „Gut!"

„Die Wolken gefallen mir gar nicht.", hauchte Vaati. „Auch nicht der Wind."

„Was?", sie legte sich abermals auf die Oberfläche und ließ sich an seiner Seite treiben.

„Sie sind ziemlich dick und dunkel. Das schreit nach Regen, wenn nicht nach Gewitter. Immerhin sind wir in den Bergen."

„Du hast Recht.", überlegte Anju. „Ein Berggewitter kommt schnell und kann schlimm ausarten."

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir ins Tal kommen.", der Himmel wurde kurz erleuchtet und es Donnerte sogleich.

„Oh ja, das sollten wir!", jammerte Anju, drehte sich zurecht und schwamm gen Ufer.

„Verdammt.", fauchte Vaati, da ihn bereits ein Tropfen getroffen hatte, tauchte ab und folgte Anju unter der Oberfläche.

„Ich denke, das Abtrocknen können wir uns sparen.", meinte Anju und half Vaati an Land. „Nicht, dass ich Handtücher mithätte – aber wir werden ohnehin nicht mehr trocken.", die Tropfen fielen dichter und sie zogen sich so schnell sie konnten an.

„Warte.", Vaati entwirrte ihre Haare aus dem Diadem, das sie aufbehalten hatte. „Besser."

„Danke."

Nachdem er ihr auf ihr Pferd geholfen hatte, streifte er noch seine eigenen Haare über seine Narben und schwang sich auf Sruna. Schon regnete es in Strömen und die Blitze wurden immer häufiger. Binnen kürzester Zeit verwandelte sich der Weg nach unten in einen Bach und Vaati bat Anju, bei ihm aufzusitzen, da er wusste, wie man mit so einer Situation umgehen musste. Ihr Hengst war nicht weniger erleichtert als sie und bahnte sich seinen Weg selbst und wesentlich sicherer ins Tal. Klitschnass dort angekommen, suchten sie in einer Scheune Schutz, in die bereits mehrere Feldarbeiter geflohen waren. Es war regelrecht weiß, so regnete es und sie sahen nur verschwommene Farbschimmer vom nächsten Haus, wo eine Goronin verzweifelt versuchte, mit einer anderen Frau etliche Topfpflanzen zu retten. Vaati stieg ab und rannte wasserspritzend zu ihnen, um gerade noch seine Hände unter einen großen Topf zu halten, bevor er umfiel. Gemeinsam schafften sie den Busch ins Haus und die Frauen bedankten sich bei ihm. Mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln lief Vaati zurück über den Hof und schüttelte sich leicht ab.

„Es hilft nichts. Wir müssen weiter und diese Leute in ihre Häuser. Wenn es so weiter regnet, steht hier gleich alles unter Wasser und sie erkälten sich."

Nicht nur Anju nickte, als Vaati wieder aufstieg. Einer nach dem anderen rannte aus der Scheune und versuchte, schnellstmöglich in eines der Häuser zu gelangen. Die Königin und der Magier indessen ritten wasserpeitschend die Straße weiter und durchquerten das Hinterland wohl schneller, als es je jemand getan hatte.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Da stehen wir nun vor dem Tor und die Wachen lassen uns nicht hinein. Ich hab alles versucht. Anju war schon etwas enttäuscht. Und dann ist da dieser Lärm von drinnen. Natürlich hab ich sofort gewusst, was los war. Das war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen mir Anju völlig egal war. Ich bin unter ihren Speeren durchgerannt und hab das Tor aufgeschoben. Ich glaub, so schnell wie in diesem Moment bin ich nie wieder gerannt. Ich hab nur gesehen, dass Igos über irgendjemandem stand. Sein Schwert hat er bereits über den Kopf gezogen. Ich bin nur noch gerannt und hab ihn umgestoßen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ich das geschafft hab. Er war so außer sich. Hat sich völlig vergessen. Das Nächste an das ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich auf dem Boden liege und meine Mutter schreien höre. Gesehen hab ich nichts mehr. Bis mir klar war, dass er mich würgt, hab ich schon fast keine Luft mehr bekommen. Sie muss ihn von mir gezogen haben. In dem Moment in dem ich wieder was gesehen hab, lag meine Mutter bewusstlos auf dem Boden und er hat erneut nach dem Mann ausgeholt, der sich vor Schock nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ich bin aufgesprungen, hab ihn wieder umgestoßen, ihn an den Haaren auf den Boden gedrückt, ihm sein Schwert entrissen und es ihm an die Kehle gehalten. Ich glaube, er hat sogar ein bisschen geblutet.", er seufzte. „Dann hab ich das Schwert weggeworfen und ihn geohrfeigt. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat er geweint, als ihm bewusst geworden ist, was er getan hat. Jedenfalls, so hat Anju ihn kennen gelernt. Und ich vermute, sie hat es ihrer Mutter erzählt, die sich natürlich alles zurechtgelegt hat, wie sie es haben wollte."

„Was war das?", schrak Link auf.

Kafei hatte ihm gerade den letzten Knopf zugemacht. Er hatte beschlossen, ein anderes Gewand aus seinem Medaillon zu ziehen, da er seines Kampfgewandes überdrüssig geworden war. Nun trug er ein zartrotes Hemd, das braune Gilet, eine enge meerblaue Hose und dazu passende rotschwarze Stoffschuhe mit winzigen blauen Stickereien. Den Rest hatte er wieder im Medaillon verstaut. Kafei war zu Link's Amüsement so verwegen gewesen, beide Teile der Reizwäsche unter seinem Prunkgewand anzubehalten, da er sonst ohne Unterhose gehen hätte müssen. Dafür war er zu reinlich. Link hatte ihm zwar eine seiner Unterhosen anbieten wollen, hatte es sich aber verkniffen, da er durchaus Gefallen an Kafei's Unterbekleidung fand. Als sie nun bei Link's letztem Knopf angelangt waren, hatte ein dumpfes, dämonisches Grollen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt.

„Ich hoffe, das war ein Donner. Alles andere kann ich jetzt nicht brauchen."

Sie sahen einander nur an, stürmten zur Tür, Kafei sperrte auf und sie eilten nach oben. In den Arkaden um den Hof tummelten sich Leute. Im Gras hatten sich bereits Pfützen gebildet.

„Danke.", atmete Kafei auf.

„Was?", fragte Ydin.

„Oh. Hallo. Ja. Ich hab gehofft, dass der Lärm nur von einem Gewitter kommt."

„Ach so – meine Güte! Sehe ich richtig?", sie hatte Link entdeckt und fiel sogleich über ihn her.

„Ja, du siehst ganz gut.", lächelte dieser und erwiderte ihre Geste – in diesem Moment war er froh, dass Kafei ihn zuletzt von einer Minz-Schokolade probieren hatte lassen.

„Wir haben alle so gehofft, dass du kommst.", sie ließ ein Stück von ihm ab und betrachtete ihn besorgt. „Wie sieht die Lage in Hyrule aus?"

„Dort ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Hyrule hat es, wenn ich das behaupten darf, viel schlimmer getroffen. Das Zwielicht hat sich direkt über das Land gelegt und alle in Geisterwesen verwandelt. Aber mit Midna's und Zelda's Hilfe konnte ich alles wieder hinbiegen."

„Na dann ist ja gut. Denkst du, du kannst uns mit diesen Plagegeistern helfen?"

„Es wird schwierig werden, aber ich schau, was sich machen lässt. Wir sollten aber erst an einer Taktik feilen, bevor wir sie angreifen. Auch sollten nicht zu viele auf einmal beteiligt sein, um unnötige Opferzahlen zu verhindern."

„Gut, gut. Du sprichst Kafei und mir aus der Seele."

„Ach ja – äh, wir sollten zu Romani gehen, oder?", wandte er sich an Kafei.

„Ja. Es riecht nach Hagel. Sehen wir zu, dass wir sie rausbekommen, bevor sie erschlagen wird."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Ydin und rannten so schnell sie konnten nach draußen, zu einem der Steinhäuser. An der Tür wurden sie von Rim begrüßt, der die Entwicklung des Gewitters beobachtete. In einem der Zimmer stand ein Bett, an dem Cremia und Franin saßen. Letzterer hielt Romani's Hand. Sie hatte feuchte Tücher auf dem Gesicht und die Augen geschlossen. Die Blicke der beiden anderen folgten ihnen schweigend.

„Soll ich sie raustragen?", fragte Kafei.

„Nein. Das mach ich schon. Den Gefallen schulde ich ihr."

„Raus?", jammerte Cremia. „In diesen Regen?"

„Ja.", sagte Link, trat an ihre linke Seite und entfernte die Tücher. „Meine Güte.", die Wunden waren schwarz und liefen grau aus. „Ja. Der Regen ist vermutlich die einzige Chance, die Wunden vom Fluch zu reinigen. Den Rest erledigt eine Fee."

„Fee? Du hast Feen dabei?", horchte Franin auf.

„Ja. Ich schätze, wenn der Regen hilft, reicht eine Fee um sie zu heilen.", vorsichtig deckte Link sie ab und offenbarte die Bandagen an mehreren Stellen ihres Körpers. „Wacht sie auf, wenn ich die abnehme?"

„Nein.", sagte Franin. „Sie wacht selten auf. Wenn sie es aber tut, hat sie große Schmerzen. Warte. Ich helfe dir.", gemeinsam machten sie die Verbände ab und hüllten sie in Kafei's Umhang.

„Gut."

Link nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie gefolgt von den anderen nach draußen. Er kniete sich vors Haus und bettete sie vorsichtig in seinem Schoß. Dann warteten sie schweigend, um sie geschart. Langsam durchnässte der Regen den Umhang. Die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht verfärbten sich zu einem fleischigen Rot und das Schwarz verschwand allmählich. Plötzlich hörte sie auf zu atmen. Link griff hastig unter sein Hemd, zog das Medaillon hervor, öffnete es kurz und drückte ihr eine Flasche mit einer Fee in die Hand. Das kleine Geschöpf wurde panisch und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen den Korken an. Mit einem Plopp sprang er ab und Link fing ihn gekonnt auf. Die kleine rosa Fee schwirrte hektisch über Romani's leblosen Körper, glitzernden Staub über sie streuend, der sich in Licht auflöste und in sie eindrang. Als die Fee entkräftet zu Boden sank und ihr Lichtschein erlosch, atmete Romani wieder und schlug zaghaft die Augen auf. Währenddessen zerfiel der kleine Körper der Fee zu staub und vermischte sich mit dem Rest der nassen Erde unter dem Gras. Allen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als Romani zu Link aufsah und ihn benommen anlächelte.

„Grashüpfer?", flüsterte sie.

„Er hat einen Namen.", kicherte Kafei.

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", tat Link ab.

„Auf einmal?"

„Ich kann es eh nicht ändern.", zischte er hinzu und sah dann wieder zu Romani hinab, deren Augen sich immer weiter öffneten.

„Ich wusste, dass du es bist, der mich rettet."

„Aber ich war es nicht, der an deiner Seite Wache gehalten hat."

„Ich weiß.", sie wandte den Blick zu Franin, der ihre rechte Hand hielt. „Ich danke euch beiden. Eigentlich euch allen. Ohne euch würde ich nicht mehr leben. Und Vaati. Wo ist er?"

„Ja. Wo ist er eigentlich?", beschwichtigte Cremia.

In genau diesem Moment öffnete sich die Steintür zur Passage. Sie ritten zum Schloss, aber Vaati schliff zusammen, da er die kleine Gruppe in der Ferne sah. Anju hörte ihn und hielt ebenfalls an, neugierig seinem Blick folgend. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er Kafei direkt in die Augen. In diesem Moment beschloss Vaati, zur kleinen Gruppe nach oben zu reiten und brachte Anju somit dazu, es ihm nachzutun. Entgeistert machte er halt, als er sah, wer in Link's Armen lag und vor allem, wie. Genau so fassungslos stieg Anju ab und kniete sich an die andere Seite ihres Mannes.

„Hallo, ihr Zwei.", kicherte Romani leise und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wobei Link ihr half.

„Wie?", hauchte Vaati, glitt von Sruna und trat näher heran.

„Der Regen und eine Fee.", sagte Link knapp.

„So simpel?"

„Ja, so simpel.", bestätigte Link.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Verdammt, bin ich fertig. Wie könnt ihr das hier noch? In Hyrule gab es noch nie Spontanfeste. Selbst wenn es überraschend etwas zu feiern gibt, wird mindestens einen Tag lang alles vorbereitet."

Als es aufgehört hatte zu regnen, hatten sie Link's Rückkehr und Romani's Rettung zur Ehre ein kleines Fest veranstaltet, das in einem multikulturellen Massenauflauf ausgeartet war. Alles was Instrumente beherrschte, hatte sich der Unterhaltung geopfert. Link hatten sie eine Okarina in die Hand gedrückt, aber irgendwann waren ihm die Töne ausgegangen und er hatte sie an Rim weitergegeben, der sich weitaus besser angestellt hatte. Kafei hatte natürlich wieder bewiesen, dass er viel zu viele Dinge konnte. Link hatte noch nie jemanden so schnell mit einer Gitarre spielen hören und seine Stimme war gigantischer als Lulu's, welche, meistens in einer großen Wanne mit versalzenem Wasser hockend, den weiblichen Teil übernommen hatte. Sie und vier ihrer Kinder waren die einzigen, die von der Band und deren Umfeld überlebt hatten. Dotour hatte auf der Laute begleitet und teilweise andere Stimmen mitgesungen. Sie hatten ein ganzes Schlagwerkorchester an Goronen gehabt. Link war froh, dass die Massen meistens nur bei Refrains mitgesungen hatten. So hatte er Kafei's Stimme besser genießen können. Vor allem die Lieder der Shiekah hatte er interessant gefunden. Es war für ihn ein Phänomen, wie man solch eine Sprache so schnell herausbekam und das auch noch singend. Auch Vaati's perfektes Gerudosh hatte ihn anfangs verwundert, bis er sich daran erinnert hatte, wem Vaati einst gedient hatte. Viele hatten bis zum Umfallen getanzt, wobei man klar feststellen hatte können, wer einfach nur zu wenig Ausdauer oder zu viel getrunken hatte.

„Tja, Termina ist anders.", kicherte Anju nur.

„Das hab ich gemerkt.", gähnte Link. „Und du hast wirklich nichts dagegen?"

„Nein. Solange ich nicht neben dir liegen muss – ", sie streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin auch dafür, dass Kafei in der Mitte liegt. Was macht er eigentlich so lange da drin? Kafei?"

„Ja?", kam es aus dem Badezimmer.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Wieso?"

„Du musst dich nicht irgendwie herausputzen. Wir wollen einfach nur schlafen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag."

„Ich putze mich nicht heraus. Ich putze mich nur ab."

„Rasieren brauchst du dich auch nicht.", meinte Anju und kroch ins Bett.

„Genau. So schnell können deine Haare nicht wachsen."

„Hat er sich eigentlich wieder die Beine rasiert?", kicherte Anju leise.

„Ja.", stutzte Link. „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil er in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich männlich war."

„Männlich? Du nennst einen König der Reizwäsche trägt männlich?", gluckste Link.

„Hat er?", ließ Anju sich nichts anmerken. „Welche?"

„Wie viel hat er bitte?", Link's Augen weiteten sich. „Kafei! Bitte. Wir wissen beide wie du nackt aussiehst. Also sperr wenigstens auf. Ich muss auf die Toilette.", es klickte. „Danke."

Kafei stand vor dem Spiegel, mit einer Bürste in der Hand und befreite diese von einem Knäuel von etwas, das noch schriller und voluminöser als das Fell der Ziegen in Ordon war. Auch trug er seinen üblichen Pyjama, von Spitzen und rosa weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Was? Sie waren ziemlich verknüpft. Du hast sie ganz schön durchgewühlt."

„Ich hab nichts gesagt.", meinte Link nur, ließ seine Pyjamahose runter, setzte sich hin und starrte Kafei an, der ihn amüsiert musterte.

„Was ist? So geht sicher nichts daneben, ohne dass ich zielen muss und es ist viel bequemer."

„Ich hab nichts gesagt.", grinste Kafei. „Ich dachte nur, Anju hätte dir die Hausordnung schon erklärt."

„Hausordnung?"

„Willst du das Klo nicht putzten, musst du's sitzend benutzen.", sang Anju vom Schlafzimmer herein und Kafei ging kichernd zu ihr.

„Eine alte, Ikana'sche Weisheit und überall hier Gebot.", sagte er etwas lauter, platzierte sich an Anju's linker Seite in die Mitte des Bettes, legte seinen Arm unter seine Frau und küsste sie.

„Warum so leise?", fragte Link als er fertig war und wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurückging. „Oh. Lasst euch nicht stören.", er kletterte unter die große Decke und erschrak leicht, da Kafei's linker Arm auf das dritte Kopfkissen knallte. „Äh – ja. Danke für die Einladung."

„Gern geschehen."

Kafei beendete den Kuss und wartete mit dem mentalen Löschen der Lichter, bis Link sich zu ihm gelegt hatte. Dann küsste er diesen nicht minder leidenschaftlich. Er zog beide an sich und sie legten jeweils eine Hand auf seine Brust, sich eng an ihn schmiegend. Mit Lächeln auf den Lippen, entglitt das Trio in die Welt der Träume.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Eng in einen dunkelblauen Umhang gehüllt stand er auf dem Dach des Schlosses und blickte in die kühle Nachtluft. Niemand war mehr außer Haus. Es war fast still. Nur das Wasser und hier und da ein paar nachtaktive Tiere gaben Geräusche von sich, begleitet vom Säuseln des sanften Windes. Die Luft war noch immer klar vom heftigen Regen am Nachmittag. Er zitterte leicht. So erschrak er, als sich zwei Arme wärmend um ihn legten und ein Kopf auf seiner linken Schulter zum Ruhen kam, sich an seine Wange schmiegend.

„W- "

„Sch. Was machst du hier ganz alleine?"

„Nachdenken."

„Worüber?"

„Vieles. Was machst du hier?"

„Das spürst du doch."

„Schon. Aber warum?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du erfrierst.", lächelte Dotour.

„Keine Sorge. Mir geht's gut. Heute war ein schöner Tag. Ein interessanter Tag."

„Oh ja.", schmunzelte Dotour. „Sie munkeln."

„Wer munkelt? Und worüber?"

„Fast alle. Und – ob du – tatsächlich mit mir geflirtet hast oder ob du beim Tanzen nur herumgegaukelt hast.", Vaati sagte nichts dazu, doch Dotour spürte die leichte Wärme, die plötzlich in sein Gesicht trat.

„Man wird doch wohl noch kindisch sein dürfen."

„Natürlich. Stört es dich also, dass ich – "

„Nein. Das tut gut. Du hast Recht. Mir ist wirklich ein bisschen kalt. Also. Warum umarmst du mich wirklich?"

„Du bist mir inzwischen eben sehr ans Herz gewachsen."

„Und du hast heute niemanden, mit dem du kuscheln kannst.", flüsterte Vaati und Dotour nickte bedrückt. „Obwohl du es gerade jetzt brauchen würdest."

„Ich hasse es, wenn Esra trinkt. Ja – sie wird nur auf eine lustige Art ausgelassen. Aber sie übernimmt sich immer und kann sich am nächsten Tag nie an etwas erinnern, was seit ihrem ersten Schluck am vorangegangenen Abend passiert ist."

„Das ist traurig."

„Das ist es. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich kann sie nicht ändern. Ich will sie nicht ändern."

„Aber du zerbrichst daran."

„Sieht man das?", eine stumme Träne floss aus seinem rechten Auge.

„Ja. Du kannst heute Nacht bei mir schlafen, wenn du willst.", er drehte sich in Dotour's Armen um, sah zu ihm hoch und wischte die Träne weg.

„Danke.", seufzte Dotour und drückte Vaati an sich.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Du bist mir inzwischen auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen."

~o~0~O~0~o~

Schweißgebadet, zitternd und keuchend saß er mit einem Mal kerzengerade im Bett. Eine sanfte Hand drückte ihn beruhigend nieder.

„Sch.", machte Kafei. „Ich bin ja hier.", hatte er tatsächlich seinen Namen geschrieen?

„Was ist los?", auch Anju war putzmunter.

„Schlaf weiter, Schatz.", hauchte Kafei zu ihr und drückte Link an sich, der zu weinen begann. „Komm.", flüsterte er ihm zu. „Setzt dich langsam auf."

Link ließ alles über sich ergehen. Vorsichtig richtete Kafei ihn wieder auf und schob seine Beine aus dem Bett. Ihn in den Armen haltend, führte Kafei Link ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür und ließ schwach das Licht angehen. Dann geleitete er seinen Freund zum Toilettensitz, klappte den Deckel darauf und setzte ihn langsam hin. Völlig neben sich und mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht saß Link da und starrte ins Nichts. Kafei ging zum Waschbecken, nahm ein Glas von der Ablage und füllte es mit klarem, kühlen Wasser, das er Link regelrecht einflößte. Dieser war froh, dass er es ihm nicht in die Hand gegeben hatte, denn er hätte es fallen gelassen. Etwas zu eilig trank er, verschluckte sich leicht und begann erneut zu schluchzen.

„Ist ja gut.", Kafei stellte das Glas auf den Boden, kniete sich zu ihm und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme. „Ich bin ja hier. Es war nur ein böser Traum. Er ist schon wieder vorbei.", er konnte den heftigst zitternden Link kaum halten.

„Es – war – so – real."

„Ich weiß. Das kenne ich. Willst du darüber reden?", Link schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das – macht – es – endgültig."

„Kein Albtraum wird endgültig, wenn du über ihn redest.", er küsste ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm direkt in die rot angelaufenen, glasigen, blauen Augen. „Schlimmer wird es nur, wenn du ihn ewig in dich hineinschluckst. Also. Was hast du geträumt? He. Ich bin es. Du kannst es mir sagen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Da war überall Blut. Überall."

„Wessen Blut?"

„Deines.", schluchzte Link. „Du bist gestorben."

„Sch.", Kafei zog ihn abermals an sich. „Ist ja gut. Ich lebe noch. Ich bin hier. Ich bin bei dir. Ja, ich hab auch Angst dich zu verlieren. Das ist ganz normal."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du warst – wirklich tot. Es hat sich – so angefühlt. Da waren überall diese – Schattenbiester – sie haben uns eingekreist. Und du bist vor mir auf – auf dem Boden gelegen."

„Ach Link. Das war nur ein Traum. Ich verspreche dir, ich lasse dich nicht alleine, hörst du?", er sah ihm wieder tief in die Augen. „Wir werden zusammen alt und grau und voller Falten im Gesicht, ja?", er schaffte es, ein verzerrtes Lächeln auf Link's Lippen zu zaubern, das er sogleich küsste. „Link. Es war nur ein böser Traum, hörst du?", Link nickte leicht. „Gut. So. Jetzt trink noch einmal und dann gehen wir wieder ins Bett, in Ordnung?", er führte das Glas abermals an Link's Lippen.

„Danke. Ich liebe dich."

„Und auch ich werde dich immer lieben.", lächelte Kafei. „Komm."

Er half ihm auf, stützte ihn, nahm auch das Glas mit und ging mit ihm zurück zum Bett, wo er zuerst das Glas auf das Nachtkästchen stellte, selbst ins Bett kletterte und dann Link zu sich half. Vorsichtig deckte er Link in seinen Armen zu und drückte dessen Kopf sanft an seine Brust.

„Schlaf wieder. Ich bin bei dir."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	18. Kapitel 18 Der Wert des Lebens

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 18

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info:** Liebe, Hoffnung, Glaube, Glück, Vertrauen, Schicksal. Zeit. Essentielle Dinge. Unantastbar, aber dennoch spüren wir ihre Präsenz. Am Rande zwischen Leben und Tod - erst am Tag der Entscheidung, verstehen wir ihre wahre Bedeutung. Zum Ende hin wachsen wir wirklich zusammen. Wir erkennen. Wir erkennen, dass der Tod zum Leben gehört, als sein Nachfolger, als der erste Schritt in eine neue Aufgabe, eine neue Reise. Doch wenn Tod und Leben zu sehr miteinander vermischt werden, wenn zwei Welten, die getrennt sein sollten, miteinander verschmelzen, entsteht ein Chaos, das wir nicht beherrschen können. Wir können lediglich versuchen, gemeinsam die Ordnung wieder her zu stellen...

**Kommentar der Autorin: **. . .

P.S.: Vaati's Schwert:  
http:/ ilionej. deviantart. com/gallery/27047135#/d3ciitt (OHNE LEERZEICHEN!)

**Altersfreigabe: ****ab 16 -** wegen versteckter Nacktheit :P, Shōnen-Ai, , expliziter Sprache, Blut, Tod

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Alles nicht offiziell bestätigte, bitte bei mir hinterfragen.

**BITTE **um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 18 –

**Der Wert des Lebens**

Er hasste es, so aufzuwachen. Auch wenn er in Kafei's schützenden Armen lag und zudem von ihm gestreichelt wurde, so wurden sie doch beobachtete. Kafei merkte es ebenfalls, ignorierte es aber. Wer beobachtete sie diesmal? Es war nicht Anju. Sie lag auch nicht neben ihnen. Es waren zwei, so viel wusste er. Auch, dass sie nicht sehr groß waren. Doch wir groß? Ungeduldig öffnete Link die Augen und schrak doch leicht auf. Am Fuße des Bettes saßen Juro und Taya, beide breit grinsend. Auch Kafei schreckte hoch, da Link es getan hatte.

„Guten Morgen!", trällerten die beiden Kinder im Chor.

„Was zum – ?", hauchte Kafei, Link lächelte aber, als er ihre freudigen Gesichter sah.

„Wir kommen mit einer Botschaft.", grinste Juro. „Sie kommt von Mama, Romani, Cremia, Rim, Vaati, Opa, Oma, Ydin, Frano, Franin, aber vor allem von Mama."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Link.

„Das Frühstück ist fertig.", kicherte Taya und Kafei ließ sich seufzend zurückfallen, Link mit sich ziehend.

„Richtet ihr aus, wir kommen schon.", murmelte Kafei und die beiden Kinder sprangen quietschvergnügt vom Bett, stürmten hinaus und knallten die Tür zu.

„Verdammt.", murrte Link, drehte sich schräg über Kafei auf den Rücken und streckte sich leicht durch. „Geht das nicht leiser?"

„Nein.", meinte Kafei nur, schob Link's Oberteil leicht hoch und streichelte ihm den Bauch. „Na? Wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Könnte nicht besser sein.", lächelte Link mit geschlossenen Augen und fuhr durch Kafei's schon wieder zerzauste Mähne.

„Nicht?", schmunzelte Kafei, fuhr etwas höher und lockte ein leises Stöhnen aus Link heraus.

„Vielleicht doch.", er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und küsste Kafei's Adamsapfel. „Könntest du mich bitte aufklären, was du gestern alles zwischen deinem Stöhnen gefaselt hast?"

„Bitte?", gluckste Kafei.

„Du bist ziemlich oft in Shiekjiarnjinjú abgedriftet."

„Oh. Aber dafür, dass du mich jetzt um Übersetzungen von Wörtern bittest, von denen ich vermutlich nicht einmal weiß, dass ich sie gesagt hab, hast du doch sehr gut verstanden, was ich wollte."

„Du hast es mir dann doch immer sehr deutlich klar gemacht. Und was `srinja´ heißt, hab ich mir von damals gemerkt."

„Na dann – Lust auf etwas Morgengymnastik?"

„Darf ich vorher aufs Klo? Und mich eventuell duschen?"

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.", seufzte Kafei und ließ Link ins Bad.

Währenddessen sperrte er aber die Tür zum übergroßen Königsgemach ab, schob wieder einmal einen Kasten davor und ging danach leise zu Link ins Bad, der bereits unter der Dusche stand. Auch diese Tür sperrte er vorsichtig ab, zog sich aus und schlich sich langsam zu Link hinein. Diesem entfuhr ein erschrockener Schrei, als sich zwei Arme um seinen Bauch legten.

„Kafei!", lachte Link.

„Was dagegen, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen?", sagte Kafei ihm gerade noch hörbar ins Ohr.

„Hier?"

„Wären es sonst zwei Fliegen?"

„Du denkst, das funktioniert?"

„Du warst doch auch skeptisch gegenüber dem Tisch. Außerdem Weiß ich, dass es in der Dusche geht. Ja, auch in dieser Dusche. Ich halte dich schon fest.", er küsste ihm vom Hals über die Schulter.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", kicherte Link, woraufhin Kafei ihn umdrehte und leicht mit dem Rücken zur verfliesten Wand drückte.

„Etwas verrenkter als im Graben.", lächelte Kafei.

„Was? Du meinst – so richtig?"

„Ich sagte doch, Morgengymnastik, oder?", Link wollte das Wasser abdrehen, doch Kafei hinderte ihn daran, indem er dessen rechtes Bein anhob und sich mit einem tiefen, aber kurzen Kuss gegen ihn rieb. „Das lass schön an. Oder willst du, dass man uns ganz sicher hört?"

„Du bist wirklich verrückt.", Link legte seine Arme über Kafei's Schultern.

„Ja. Ich stehe dazu.", grinste Kafei und hob Link vollständig auf seine Hüften.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Wo bleiben die nur?", sah Franin fragend zur Tür.

„Sie müssen ja erst zueinander finden.", meinte Romani. „Wo hat Link eigentlich geschlafen? Weiß das wer?"

„Zueinander finden muss hier niemand.", kicherte Anju.

„Ja. Wohl eher auseinander finden.", grinste Dotour und aß genüsslich weiter.

„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa – ", begann Cremia und Ydin versank beinahe in ihrem Teller, um nicht noch offensichtlicher zu grinsen als Dotour es schon tat.

„Ja, wir haben uns unser Ehebett geteilt.", sagte Anju, als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt, dass ein Ehepaar den Liebhaber des Mannes mit in sein Bett ließ. „Was?"

„Also – ", hauchte Cremia unschlüssig, „Ich meine – das gestern – ist eine Sache – aber – denkst du nicht, dass du ihnen ein bisschen zu viele Freiheiten lässt?"

„Zu viele Freiheiten lasse ich ihnen nur, wenn ich zu kurz komme.", sagte Anju ernst. „Und das tue ich nicht. Die beiden lieben einander und ich liebe Kafei. Außerdem hab ich Link sehr gern. Ich gönne ihm sein Glück, da ich weiß, wie hart es für ihn ist. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich Kafei schon sehr lange liebe und nicht wie Link ein Jahr, sondern drei Jahre von ihm getrennt war?", die Tür ging auf. „Ach – da seid ihr ja. Guten Morgen.", lächelte Anju wieder.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung.", sang Kafei.

„Kein Problem. Wir sind zwar fast fertig, aber lasst euch Zeit. Wir bleiben so lange sitzen, wenn ihr wollt.", damit band Anju alle mehr oder weniger an die Tafel im großen Speisesaal über der Küche.

„Ah!", kam es von Rim, der plötzlich mitsamt seinem Stuhl nach hinten flog und alle Blicke auf sich zog.

„Was zum – ", hauchte Esra.

„Was soll das?", starrte Rim entgeistert auf Vaati's Rücken, dieser jedoch aß mit kaltem Blick weiter. „Wofür war das jetzt gut?", er rappelte sich hoch und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. „Vaati?", Schweigen. „Was ist los mit dir?", er wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen und flog erneut. „Verdammt! Spinnst du, oder was? Was soll das?"

„Du weißt genau, was das soll.", schnaubte Vaati und aß energischer.

„Oh nein.", hauchte Anju unbemerkt, da alle anderen viel zu sehr auf die beiden Männer fixiert waren.

„Kannst du mir bitte erklären, was los ist?"

„Du weißt genau, was los ist!", Vaati knallte sein Besteck auf den Tisch und drehte sich wutentbrannt zu ihm um.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht.", Rim stand noch einmal auf und ging diesmal ohne Stuhl zu ihm.

„Du weißt es nicht?", Vaati sprang auf. „Du weißt es nicht?", er wurde lauter, Rim jedoch trat wieder an ihn heran. „Falls es dich interessiert, ich bin ebenfalls der Telepathie mächtig."

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", er streckte nochmals eine Arm nach dem Magier aus, doch dieser hob angeekelt beide Hände und machte einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Fass mich nicht an, du widerliches Aas."

„Was?", gluckste Rim ungläubig.

„Auch wenn ich dir für wenige Minuten vertraut habe und Anju mich schonen wollte und mir deshalb nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hat, so weiß ich doch ganz gut, was in deinem kranken Hirn vor sich geht. Auch weiß ich ganz genau, was du Kafei angetan hast. Also fass. Mich. Nicht. An. Verstanden?"

„Vaati.", lachte Rim. „Was – "

„Halt den Mund."

„V- "

„Halt den Mund!", schrie er zornerfüllt und ein Windstoß ging von ihm aus, der allen wirbelnd durch Haare und Kleidung fuhr. „Mit wem auch immer du willst, aber nicht mit mir, ja?", zischte er und seine eigenen Haare und weiten Kleidungsstücke legten sich allmählich. „Ich bin kein Spielzeug und so wie du spielst – "

„Vaati. Bitte beruhige dich.", kam es von Anju, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Und ich bin schon gar kein Fisch, du krankes Schwein! Wenn du dich austoben willst, dann geh doch zu deinen Fick-Kumpanen! Ich bin keine deiner Huren, verstanden? Ich lasse mich nicht vergewaltigen, klar?", fauchte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Saal.

„Verdammt.", jammerte Kafei und wollte ihm hinterherlaufen, doch Anju hielt ihn zurück.

„Bleib hier. Iss was. Ich mach das schon.", sagte sie nur und verließ den Saal zügig.

„Rim.", hauchte Cremia. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was meint er damit?", er ignorierte sie sah aber Kafei an, der nicht minder wütend als Vaati zurückblickte. „Rim?", plötzlich war er verschwunden und Dotour vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Was war das wirklich?", fragte Link leise in die Stille hinein.

„Ora?", wandte Kafei sich an die Designerin, noch immer wütend an die Stelle starrend, wo Rim gestanden hatte. „Bring bitte die Kinder nach draußen. Irgendwohin, wo ihr ungestört seid. Spielt was Nettes. Ihr könnt euer Essen mitnehmen."

„Papa!", protestierten die beiden Kleinen.

„Bitte.", Ora stand auf, tat was er ihr auftrug und er wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite waren. „Ich bringe ihn um.", flüsterte er.

„Was?", kam es von mehreren.

„Wenn er Vaati was angetan hat, bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um. Da können wir hundert Mal beste Freunde gewesen sein."

„Kafei. Bitte.", flehte Link. „Was geht hier vor sich? Gestern noch – "

„Gestern – war eine Einbildung. Das war nicht echt."

„Wie – was meinst du?", Kafei sah Link an und die Wut wich aus seinem Gesicht, wenn auch sein Blick ernst blieb.

„Er benutzt ihn. So wie er es immer macht. Du fragst dich, woher er diese Narbe im Gesicht hat? Das war eine Warnung. Ich dachte, er würde sie ernst nehmen. Du weißt doch noch, wie er vor mir auf die Knie gefallen ist und ich ihn für sein Unrecht bestrafen sollte? Das war keine Reue. Er hat nur einen Vorwand gesucht. Es wäre die größte Genugtuung für ihn gewesen, wenn ich ihn vor allen gefoltert hätte."

„Was redest du da, Kafei?", Cremia's Stimme wurde zittrig.

„Er bittet dich manchmal, gewisse Dinge zu tun, nicht?", wandte er sich an sie. „Du weißt, wovon ich spreche. Du versuchst es zu ignorieren, weil du denkst, er macht nur üble Scherze. Ist dir schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass er das vielleicht wirklich so meint?"

„Was?"

„Dass er das wirklich will? Cremia. Vaati hat Recht. Nérimlath ist krank. Er braucht Hilfe. Und zwar von jemandem, der weiß, wie man solchen Leuten wie ihm helfen kann. Wenn wir niemanden finden, der ihm helfen kann, müssen wir ihn einsperren, bevor er wieder jemandem etwas antut, oder ihn umbringen, damit er niemandem mehr schaden kann, auch nicht sich selbst. Was hat er dir über die anderen Narben auf seinem ganzen Körper erzählt?"

„Er – er hat gemeint, dass er sehr tollpatschig ist und sie von Kreaturen in den Ebenen hat.", antwortete Cremia.

„Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass er sich die selbst zugefügt hat?"

„Ich würde sagen, du bist verrückt.", gluckste sie. „Oder – "

„Denkst du nicht, dass sie dafür zu gleichmäßig sind? Und nur an gewissen Stellen?"

„Äh – "

„Wenn er glaubt, einen Fehler begangen zu haben, geißelt er sich. Wenn er traurig ist, nimmt er ein Messer und drückt es sich so lange in die Unterarme, bis es nicht mehr aufhört zu bluten. Er ist ein Masochist. Ja, das ist sein Problem, aber er ist obendrein extrem sadistisch. Er liebt es, gequält zu werden und andere zu quälen. Er liebt es, andere gewaltsam dazu zu zwingen, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Strafen belehren ihn nicht. Sie machen ihn glücklich. Er hatte eine grausame Kindheit. Sein eigener Vater hat ihn fast tagtäglich vergewaltigt. Rim kannte nichts anderes. Seine Mutter hat lachend zugesehen. Er hat sie beide getötet. Sehr verständlich, wenn ihr mich fragt. Aber es hat abgefärbt. Er ist selbst so geworden, weil er eben nichts anderes kannte."

„Kafei – ", hauchte Cremia.

„Was sagst du da?", jammerte Romani, bleich im Gesicht.

„Was meinte Vaati mit `Fisch´?", fragte Link.

„Als er noch jünger war, hat er ständig vor dem Fischstand am Markt gestanden. Inzwischen haben wir das abgeschafft, aber damals wurden die Fischen noch vor Ort geschlachtet und ausgenommen. Vater und ich waren einer Meinung, dass wir das verbieten müssen. Und nicht nur aus hygienischen Gründen. Rim hat immer zugesehen. Er hat alles genau studiert. Einmal hab ich ihn am Strand erwischt. Er hat einen Fisch gefangen und ihn auf einen großen Stein gelegt. Jeder Fischer tötet die Fische mit einem gezielten Schlag auf den Kopf. Rim hat das nicht getan. Er hat den Fisch lebendig aufgeschnitten, teilweise ausgenommen und hat zugesehen, wie das Tier erstickt und gleichzeitig verblutet ist. Unter größten Schmerzen. Als ich ihn angesprochen hab, hat er mich attackiert. Ich konnte ihn aber überwältigen. Er hat daraufhin nur noch geweint und mir von seinen Eltern erzählt."

„Wir haben versucht, ihm zu helfen.", sagte Dotour mit gesenktem Blick. „Eine Zeit lang hat es funktioniert. Aber langsam kommt alles wieder hoch."

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Esra perplex. „Ihr habt mir das nie erzählt."

„Wir wollten es so.", sagte Kafei. „Umso weniger Leute es wussten, desto besser. Nur Anju mussten wir im Laufe der Zeit einweihen, da sie Verdacht geschöpft hat. Rim selbst hat gesagt, dass wir ihn töten sollen, bevor er gänzlich durchdreht. Er hat wirklich eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit und kann nichts gegen seine dunkle Seite tun. Wenn sie die Macht übernimmt, wird er zur Bestie."

„Langsam habe ich wirklich Angst, Kafei.", sagte Link.

„Was?"

„Der Albtraum, den ich hatte. Rim kam nicht darin vor. Wir alle sind darin vorgekommen. Einfach alle, nur Rim nicht. Er war nicht dabei."

„Ach jetzt steigere dich nicht so hinein.", versuchte Kafei ihn zu beruhigen. „Wir klären das. Er braucht eine Weile, um sich zu beruhigen. Ein paar Minuten für sich. Dann kommt er ohnehin zu Vater und will darüber reden. So weit konnten wir ihn erziehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Anju es schafft, Vaati zu beruh-"

Plötzlich ertönte ein durch die Wände gedämpftes Kreischen von draußen. Alle Köpfe schnellten zur Tür. Genau so schnell rannten sie allesamt aus dem Speisesaal und folgten einem weiteren Kreischen. Mehrere Wachen und andere Leute hetzten ebenfalls in ihre Richtung. Die Schreie kamen von außerhalb des Schlosses. Alle, die es gehört hatten, waren so schnell sie nur konnten zur Quelle des Entsetzens geeilt. Auch Anju und Vaati waren eingetroffen. Ora drückte Kafei's Kinder so an sich, damit sie es nicht sehen mussten. Kafei zog einen Dolch, schleuderte ihn in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf, noch bevor Rim den Boden berührte. Auch ihn fing er auf und nahm ihm die Schlinge vom Hals. Link kramte verzweifelt nach seinem Medaillon und drückte eine Flasche in Rim's Hände. Die Fee kämpfte sich frei und tat ihr Bestes. Dennoch begann Rim nicht wieder zu atmen. Wenn auch knapp, doch sie waren zu spät. Er blieb einfach nur schlaff in Kafei's Armen liegen und regte sich nicht mehr, nie mehr wieder. Genauso schlaff saß Link da und starrte den toten Mann in Kafei's Armen an.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt?", hauchte er nur.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Schweigend halfen Link und Vaati Kafei dabei, das Totenmal zuzubereiten. Sie hatten beschlossen, den Magier mitzunehmen, da er sich das ganze Begräbnis über ständig die Schuld an Rim's Selbstmord gegeben hatte und sie verhindern wollten, dass er dessen Verzweiflungstat folgte. Sie hatten ihn in ihrer kleinen Runde auf dem Friedhof von Ikana beigesetzt, den sie über einen verborgenen Pfad betreten hatten. Dennoch waren viele andere abseits gestanden, da Rim doch fast jeder der Flüchtlinge und der Ikanier gekannt, oder zumindest beiläufig mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatte. Als Kafei mit zittriger Stimme ein Trauerlied angestimmt hatte, traten auch in die letzten, tapfer trocken gebliebenen Augen, dicke Tränen, die sich nicht davon abhalten ließen, überzuquellen.

Sie hatten auch beschlossen, das Essen auf punkt zwölf Uhr vorzuverlegen und auch das Abendessen eine Stunde nach vorne zu verschieben, da sie für den nächsten Tag vorschlafen mussten. Zwischen den beiden Essen würden sie dann ihre Vorgehensweise besprechen. Der nächste Tag war Kafei's Geburtstag. Als einzige Geschenke wünschte er sich, dass sie Termina zurückerobern und Link's Albtraum ein Albtraum bleiben würde. Er hatte diese Wünsche nur nicht geäußert, da er sie sich für die Kerzen am nächsten Tag aufheben wollte, so wie Link es ihm gesagt hatte. So hatte er rein den Entschluss gefasst, einen erneuten Angriff zu starten, mit dem Argument, wenn ihm niemand folgte, würde er alleine losziehen. Doch nun teilte er nur Vaati und Link zu kleinen Aufgaben ein, wie das Schneiden von Zutaten oder das Holen von diversen Utensilien. Zuerst hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Rim's Lieblingsessen zu kochen. Da ihm das aber zu makaber vorkam, kochte er das, was ihm am besten schmeckte. Der Hintergedanke, der sich dabei immer wieder in seinen Kopf drängte, war auch sehr makaber, aber er würde ihn nicht äußern. Denn wenn der morgige Tag wirklich sein letzter sein sollte, so wollte er zumindest eine Henkersmahlzeit genießen können. Wieder einmal daran denkend, als er sich gerade von Link einen Keramikteller zum Unterhalten beim Kosten reichen ließ, glitt ihm dieser aus der Hand und traf klirrend in unzählige Stücke zerspringend auf den harten Steinboden. Kafei besah sich den Scherbenhaufen und brach in Tränen aus. Link reagierte schnell und zog ihn in seine Arme, bevor er zusammenbrechen konnte. Vaati stand nur da und beobachtete das Paar traurig.

„Ich nehme alles zurück.", flüsterte Link. „Du wirst am Ende des morgigen Tages nicht tot sein. Weißt du auch warum?", Kafei sah auf. „Weil morgen dein Geburtstag ist und vor allem, weil ich dich mehr als alles andere in diesem verkorksten Universum liebe. Das macht dich unsterblich.", Kafei lachte zaghaft, aber sichtlich gerührt.

„Was täte ich nur ohne dich?"

„Die Teller selbst holen oder Vaati mit Arbeit überhäufen.", sagte Link knapp.

„Ja. So in etwa.", schniefte Kafei und Link holte ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ihr entschuldigt?", sagte Vaati nach einigen Sekunden und trennte die beiden damit wieder.

„Ja?", Vaati ließ seine Hand schwingen und die Scherben flogen leicht in die Luft, um sich dann wie von alleine im Mülleimer niederzulassen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich gestört habe. Ich wollte euch nur nicht unnötig weh tun."

„Oh. Danke.", lächelte Kafei. „Solche Schnitte sind nicht die Welt."

„Und ich dachte schon, du wärst noch immer eifersüchtig auf mich.", gluckste Link verhalten.

„Was? Oh – nein. Keine Sorge. Anju hat mir die Au- ähm – sie hat mir gesagt, worauf es im Leben ankommt. Ihr habt meinen Segen. Und bitte versteht das nicht falsch. Ihr habt wirklich meinen Segen. Den meines jetzigen Selbst, nicht den meines alten, gestörten Egos.

„Danke.", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ach und – umrühren wäre angesagt."

„Warum hast du die Formulierung geändert?", fragte Link, als sich Kafei hektisch wieder dem Essen widmete.

„Du hast es gemerkt.", seufzte Vaati.

„Natürlich hab ich es gemerkt. Du wolltest sagen, dass sie dir die Augen geöffnet hat, oder?"

„Ja."

„Und? Hat sie das doch nicht?"

„Sag's ihm schon.", meinte Kafei nur.

„Na gut. Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann.", er streifte sich das verdeckende Haarbüschel hinters Ohr.

„Um Himmels Willen! War ich das?"

„Nein. Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man als Minish seinen besten Freund küsst.", sagte Vaati knapp. „Und ja, ich hab die Formulierung geändert, weil ich seit diesem kleinen Unfall auf dem rechten Auge blind bin."

„Das ergibt durchaus Sinn.", überlegte Link. „Vieles ergibt so durchaus Sinn."

„Gut. Dann hätten wir das hinter uns.", lächelte Vaati, wenn auch leicht niedergeschlagen.

„Vaati!", die Tür war aufgegangen und Romani stand erschrocken im Rahmen.

„Ja?", er versuchte verzweifelt, die Haare zurück zu schleudern, doch sie hatte die Narben schon gesehen.

„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

„Lange Geschichte.", antwortete Vaati nur.

„Sagst du es trotzdem?", drängte die junge Frau.

„Nein.", kam es von den drei Männern.

„Er hat es gerade eben mir erzählt und das ist ihm schon sehr schwer gefallen.", erklärte Link ihr und sie ließ die Schultern hängen. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob ich helfen kann.", sagte Romani belanglos.

„Hast du vorher oben gefragt?", kam es von Kafei, der sich aber nicht vom Essen abwandte.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Und ja, ich hab trotzdem gefragt."

„Und? Wer hat was gesagt?"

„Nur dein Vater hat was gesagt. Er meinte, nur wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Also – ", Kafei seufzte. „Was?"

„Autsch.", flüsterte Vaati, drehte sich von ihr weg und half Kafei beim Umrühren.

„Romani?", kam Dotour's Stimme von hinter ihr.

„Ja?"

„Was tust du hier unten? Komm wieder hoch zu uns."

„Aber – ich – na gut.", sie watschelte gelangweilt nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich, Kafei wartete, bis ihre Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren.

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr.", die beiden anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, da er haargenau wie sie geklungen hatte.

„Whow!", beruhigte Vaati sich langsam. „Kannst du das noch einmal?", Kafei tauchte einen Finger in den Bratensaft und drückte ihn auf Vaati's freie Wange.

„Vaati! Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?", er riss die Augen auch gleich weit auf, wie Romani zuvor.

„Göttlich.", lachte Vaati und wischte sich den Saft ab. „Einfach nur göttlich. Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Irgendwie muss man sich ja die Zeit vertreiben, in der man gelangweilt im Büro sitzt, oder?", kicherte Kafei, wieder normal.

„Faszinierend. Kannst du auch andere nachmachen?"

„Ja!"

„Verdammt!", lachte Link. „Das war der Postbote! Ich wusste ja, dass du eine überzeugende Frau bist, aber du überraschst mich immer wieder neu."

„Wirklich?"

„Kafei!", lachte Link ungläubig, da er gerade sich selbst gehört hatte.

„Wer?"

„Hör auf damit.", lachte Link weiter.

„Er kann nicht.", schüttelte Vaati grinsend nur den Kopf. „Wir haben ihn verwirrt."

„Ich bin nicht verwirrt!", sagte er nun mit Vaati's Stimme.

„He! Dieb! Hilfe! Kafei hat meine Stimme gestohlen!"

„Dafür hast du sie aber noch recht gut.", Anju hatte unbemerkt den Raum betreten. „Was macht ihr hier? Was ist so lustig? Man hört euch bis nach oben lachen."

„Das ist etwas kompliziert.", sagte eine zweite Anju vor dem Herd und verringerte alle Feuer, damit nichts mehr anbrennen konnte, aber dennoch warmgehalten wurde, da alles fertig war.

„Kafei! Nicht schon wieder.", sie drehte die Augen über.

„Hilft mir mal jemand?", er war wieder er.

„Womit? Dich selbst wieder zu finden?", kicherte Link.

„Nein, Gurke. Mit dem Rauftransportieren."

„Das übernehme ich.", meinte Vaati. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Ich nehme die Suppe, du deckst."

„Gut."

Vaati ließ die Hände schwingen und das benötigte Besteck sowie Teller und Servietten als auch ein großer Untersetzer surrten aus den jeweiligen Schränken. Sie stapelten sich feinsäuberlich wieder auf seinen Händen und schon war er verschwunden. Kafei folgte mit dem großen Topf, den er mit zwei Tüchern hielt.

„Ja, jetzt erlebst du das auch einmal.", seufzte Anju, als sie Link's Blick sah.

„Ehrlich? Ich bin sprachlos.", gluckste er.

„Du hast was gesagt.", sie zeigte ihm die Zunge.

„Ach jetzt."

„Weißt du, Kafei hat es gewusst. Er hatte einen Traum. Ein halbes Jahr vor dem Angriff. Und er wusste, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war. Am Morgen ist er aufgestanden und hat Informationsschreiben verfasst. Jeder Bewohner Terminas sollte auf Ort und Stelle Name, Lieblingsfarbe und alle anderen wichtigen, persönlichen Dinge aufschreiben und die Notiz mitgeben. Er hat alle gesammelt und zum Schmied gebracht. Dieser hat für jeden Bewohner Terminas ein individuelles Medaillon gestaltet. So eines wie du hast. Sie wurden aufgeklärt darüber, warum, wie sie funktionierten und vor allem, dass niemand in Panik ausbrechen müsste. Es wurde ihnen auch gesagt, dass sie, wenn es so weit sein sollte, in Richtung Ikana fliehen sollten. Er hat aufgetragen, dass von den Anführern genau beobachtet werden sollte, wer zu übermäßiger Panik neigen würde. Zu denen ist er persönlich gegangen, um sie zu beruhigen. Kafei hat dafür gesorgt, dass ganz Termina auf diese Katastrophe bestens gewarnt und vorbereitet ist. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass falls wir tatsächlich angegriffen werden sollten und falls es Überlebende geben sollte, niemand von ihnen komplett von Null anfangen würde müssen. Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer war – die Monate in denen wir rein aus den Medaillons gelebt haben oder die, die wir hier in Ikana verbracht haben. Aber Kafei's materialistische Aktion hat dafür gesorgt, dass ihm ganz Termina vollstes Vertrauen geschenkt hat. Er hat ihnen die Hoffnung gegeben, selbst mit dem Schlimmsten fertig zu werden. Und so nebenbei hat er den Schmied aus eigener Kasse bezahlt, der eigentlich sogar darauf bestanden hat, es umsonst zu machen. Und weißt du wie er König geworden ist? Noch bevor die Medaillons fertig waren, hat der Schmied eine Unterschriftensammlung in Ikana starten lassen. Jedes Ikaniers mit Entscheidungsfähigkeit Unterschrift auf Ja oder Nein. Sie haben ihn mit siebenundneunzigprozentiger Mehrheit zum König gewählt. Diese Blätter hat er ihm mitsamt den Kisten mit den Medaillons mitgebracht, hat sich ohne ein Wort aber mit einem Lächeln verneigt und ist wieder gegangen. Sein einziger Kommentar war neben seiner Unterschrift, ganz unten auf der letzten Seite: ``_Weil Ihr anders seid als Euer Urgroßonkel, der uns aufgrund seines Blutes führte_. _Nun führt uns Euer Herz, mein und unser aller König_.´´ Er musste es quasi annehmen und hat es mit Ehrfurcht gegenüber seinem Volk getan.", die beiden anderen tauchten wieder auf.

„Ihr seid ja noch immer hier.", stutzte Kafei und Vaati befüllte auf seine eigene Art ein Tablett mit verschiedenen Sorten Gläsern, während Kafei in den Kühlraum ging und mehrere, unterschiedliche Flaschen in Kühlbehältern herausholte, bevor sie erneut verschwunden waren.

„Komm, Link.", sagte Anju und er folgte ihr nach oben. „Warum hat er dich Gurke genannt? Warte – warst du nicht schon einmal – seine Salatgurke, oder so? Beim Frühstück nach dem Karnevalsbeginn."

„Ja. Das – äh – "

„Selbe Geschichte wie Romani's Grashüpfer?"

„Etwas tiefsinniger – wahrhaftig. Schon in der vorangegangenen Nacht, also unmittelbar vor unserem ersten Mal, hat er mich kurz so genannt. Ich hoffe, das hilft dir weiter."

„Oh. Ja.", kicherte Anju nach kurzem Überlegen.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Beim Essen hatte sich ihre Stimmung wieder schlagartig getrübt. Den Abwasch übernahmen die Frauen freiwillig, ohne auch nur ansatzweise darum gebeten worden zu sein und Ora wurde wieder mit den Kindern davon geschickt. So saß der männliche Rest etwas länger beisammen und schwieg sich an, bis –

„Und er ist wirklich tot?", kam es leise von Vaati.

„Er hat sich doch erhängt.", antwortete Kafei. „Die Fee hat kapituliert. Toter kann man nicht – "

„Nicht Rim. Und die Frage ging nicht an dich."

„Dann stell sie nicht wahllos in den Raum."

„Ja, ja. Ich meinte Onnoru.", auch wenn er forscher wurde, so hatte Link doch den Eindruck gehabt, bei der Frage an sich, einen leicht traurigen Unterton gehört zu haben – doch –

„Wer?", fragte er nach.

„Was?"

„Wer ist das?"

„Bitte?", raunte Vaati.

„Tut mir leid – aber – ich kenne keinen – Onnoru."

„Hab – ich – hab ich? Oh. Entschuldige. Macht der Gewohnheit. Ganondorf."

„Ach so! Ihr nennt ihn so."

„Äh – wir?"

„Die Minish?"

„Oh. Nein. _Sie_ nennen ihn Thrani. Das bedeutet `Monster´. Und so nebenbei, ich bin Thrani-nakú. Das kleine Monster. Onnoru war sein richtiger Name. Warum wunder ich mich eigentlich, dass ihr das nicht wisst.", er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Richtiger Name?"

„Nicht gerade furchteinflößend, oder?"

„Tz. Also `Vaati´ ist auch nicht gerade furchteinflößend.", bemerkte Franin.

„Danke.", sein leicht wütender Tonfall wurde etwas niedergeschlagen. „Wenn ihr alle so denkt, steht ihr ziemlich allein mit eurer Meinung. Und Eigentlich heißt es ja Ganon'd orf. Ganon's Hülle. Er hat diese Bezeichnung nur akzeptiert, weil er sich dafür verabscheute, der Wirt eines schmarotzenden Dämons sein zu müssen. Aber egal. Wie ist er gestorben?"

„Ich hab ihn erstochen. Zwar hat ihn das nicht getötet, aber es hat ihm die gestohlene Kraft entrissen. Schlussendlich war es Zant, der sich gerächt hat. Es gibt zwar keinen Beweis dafür, aber ich hab es deutlich gespürt. Auch ist er nicht an der Verletzung gestorben. Zanto hat ihm das Genick gebrochen. Und es war ganz bestimmt Zant. Zelda war nämlich doch etwas erschrocken, als es geknackt hat. Also war sie es nicht. Was ich nur nicht verstehe, sie hat dieser mordlüsternen Seele auch noch die Ewige Ruhe geschenkt. Ich hätte ihn brennen lassen."

„Sie hat es getan, weil sie seine Beweggründe kannte. Sie hat in sein Herz geblickt. Sie hat das Gute in ihm erkannt."

„Ganondorf? Gut?", was wollte Vaati nun mit dieser Verteidigung bezwecken?

„Du hast mir doch bis heute auch nicht vertraut."

„Hallo?", fauchte Link.

„Er mag mich vielleicht manipuliert haben, aber er hat mich nie kontrolliert. Ja, das verteidigt mich jetzt nicht gerade, aber möchte nur so nebenbei erwähnen, dass ich genug Zeit an seiner Seite verbracht habe, um ihn in allen Facetten kennen zu lernen.", er hoffte, dass die Wärme, die gerade in sein Gesicht trat, keine Farbe annahm, die sich sonderlich von seiner Haut unterschied.

„Schön. Ich hab auch eine Menge seiner Facetten kennen gelernt. Hauptsächlich, indem er sie auf mich geschleudert hat."

„Link.", hauchte Kafei mahnend.

„Was?", fauchte er zurück. „Ist doch wahr."

„Ich dachte, du – ", sein Blick war wieder auf Vaati gerichtet, der nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte und den Tisch anstarrte, aber ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verbergen konnte.

„Wartet mal – ", Franin erhob unsicher den Zeigefinger. „Hab ich diese Schlussfolgerung gerade richtig gezogen?"

„Diese Schlussfolgerung hättest du schon vor einem Monat ziehen sollen.", lachte Kafei. „Es weiß doch längst jeder, dass Vaati nicht minder bi ist als ich. Und ihr habt wirklich – ? Du und Ganondorf?"

„Am Ende war es eine einmalige Sache, eigentlich. Ich konnte es ihm nicht antun. Er hat sich danach so schlecht gefühlt, seine Frau betrogen zu haben."

„Frau?", bei allem was Link heilig war, jetzt übertrieb Vaati wirklich – oder nicht? „Er war verheiratet?"

„Nicht direkt. Wer hätte ihn schon getraut? Aber sie haben sich das Versprechen gegeben. Leider haben sie sich aus den Augen verloren. Ich durfte sie zwar nicht kennen lernen, aber Zelda hat mir in einem Brief von ihr geschrieben. Darüber, wie sie ihr die Nachricht überbracht hat. Sie ist in der Tür zusammengebrochen. Zelda hat gemeint, es wäre schrecklich gewesen. Die beiden haben einen sechsjährigen Sohn. Onnoru musste sterben, ohne es zu erfahren."

„Ich dachte, Männer sind eine Rarität bei denen?", fragte Dotour.

„Sie ist keine Gerudo. Und der Kleine hat angeblich auch mehr von ihr. Aber er hat seine Größe. Für sein Alter soll er extrem groß sein. Auch hat sie gemeint, seine Augen und Haare würden leicht rötlich schimmern. Aber sonst sieht er so aus wie sie. Zelda hat geschrieben, dass sie es nicht übers Herz gebracht hat, ihr zu sagen, wie er gestorben ist. Genau so wenig hat sie es bei mir geschafft. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass es relativ schnell gegangen ist und dass er nicht viel gelitten hat. Er hätte es auch nicht verdient. Ja, ein Teil von ihm hat schlimme Dinge getan. Aber das war der Teil von ihm, der von diesem Dämon besessen war. Der andere Teil hatte es nicht verdient, sich diesen Körper mit einem Biest zu teilen."

„Ich bin also wirklich der einzige von uns, der noch nie was mit einem anderen Mann hatte? Oh – ach ja. Du bist ja auch noch hier.", seufzte Franin beiläufig zu seinem Vater, der sich, nicht unbemerkt, leicht abwandte. „Äh – wie jetzt – bist du hier?"

„Nein, ist er nicht.", kicherte Dotour verhalten.

„Ach komm schon.", jammerte Frano zu seinem Sohn. „Da hab ich doch noch nicht einmal von der Existenz deiner Mutter gewusst.", Dotour kicherte erneut.

„Ist doch gar nicht wahr. Du hast bei ihr Fisch gekauft."

„Was?"

„Du weißt doch – den du so gern hattest, obwohl er bis in die Berge gestunken hat."

„Das war – "

„Das war Ydin.", stutzte Dotour. „Ich dachte, du wärst selbst draufgekommen. Deshalb hab ich nichts gesagt. Was ein neuer Haarschnitt bewirken kann."

„Du weißt also, mit wem?", wandte Franin sich an ihn.

„Oh ja.", gluckste Dotour.

„Mit wem?", kam es von Kafei.

„Steine.", sagte Dotour knapp.

„Steine?", fragte Franin verwirrt.

„Steine.", seufzte Frano.

„Steine.", grinste Link.

„Welche Steine, verdammt?", raunte Franin.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich nie gefragt hab.", schnaubte Kafei.

„_Die_ Steine?", war sich Vaati nicht sicher. „Die Vorgänger der Karten?"

„Ganz genau diese Steine.", grinste Dotour noch mehr als Link.

„Welche Steine? Und welche Karten?"

„Das ist nicht so wichtig.", lächelte Link. „Willkommen im Verein, ja?"

„Wenn wir noch immer das selbe Thema haben – welchem Verein dann?"

„Dem Verein der Raritäten."

„Welche Rarität bist du denn in diesem Fall?"

„Also hör mal.", meinte Link doch gespielt entrüstet. „Ich bin hier das einzige Individuum, das durch und durch schwul ist, ja? Ich bin genau so einseitig ausgelegt wie du."

„Aber du wurdest auch schon von einem Mädchen geküsst.", bemerkte Kafei.

„Exakt. Ich _wurde_ geküsst. Sie mich, nicht ich sie."

„Du hast dich nicht gewehrt."

„Was hättest du getan? Ich war mir erst danach sicher, dass das eindeutig nicht mein Fall ist. Sie hat mich bitteschön quer durch den Canyon geküsst. Speichelflut, sag ich nur."

„Wir ertränken sie.", seufzte Vaati, die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt und den Kopf darauf ruhend.

„Was?", horchte Dotour auf.

„Wir stauen den Fluss auf, bis der gesamte Canyon voll ist und lassen ihn dann auf die Ebenen los. Das müsste reichen, um fast ganz Termina zu fluten. Mit denen in den Bergen werden wir dann schon fertig."

„Tz."

„Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee.", überlegte Kafei „Wenn sie nicht schwimmen und tauchen könnten, falls du das schon vergessen hast.", fauchte er dennoch hinzu.

„Was soll denn das jetzt?", kam es von Franin.

„Danke.", hauchte Vaati.

„Nein. Wirklich. Zwar nicht der Fluss, aber so ähnlich. Wir treiben sie zusammen. Eigentlich du. Du treibst sie mithilfe des Windes alle in die Ebene. Dort brennen wir sie nieder."

„Das – ja – ", dachte nun auch Link ernsthaft darüber nach. „Das könnte funktionieren. Wie viele Fässer Alkohol und Öl können wir auftreiben?"

„Eine Menge.", meinte Frano.

„Haben wir einen großen Wagen?"

„Ganz sicher mehrere. Die Bauern im Hinterland haben welche.", sagte Kafei.

„Gut. Also dann machen wir es so. Vaati, du musst wohl die größte Arbeit machen. Du reitest mit dem Wagen durch das Feld und verteilst die Fässer gleichmäßig – äh – du lenkst, wir verteilen. Dann versuchst du, auf den Uhrturm zu kommen. Wir folgen dir. Die Kugel ist ja gefallen, also haben wir Platz zum Stehen. Die Pferde können wohl hoffentlich problemlos zurückkehren. Also. Dort oben befehligst du den Wind, alle Schattenbiester in die Ebene zu scheuchen. Kafei, du kannst hoffentlich genug solche Lichtstränge erschaffen, dass sie auch dort bleiben. Mit Brandpfeilen entzünden wir die Fässer. Was nicht dadurch brennt, brennt sich gegenseitig an. Den Rest könnt ihr beide gegebenenfalls magisch verbrennen. Dummerweise habe ich meine Pfeilbomben alle verbraucht und vergessen, neue zu besorgen. Aber es müsste doch funktionieren, oder?"

„Ja. Da ist was dran.", sagte Dotour.

„Tut mir leid, da muss ich passen.", lächelte Frano schief. „Ich komm niemals auf den Uhrturm hinauf. Ich will aber trotzdem was tun. Auch denke ich nicht, dass sich die anderen davon abhalten lassen, mitzukämpfen."

„Ich kann auch nicht klettern.", gestand sein Sohn. „Wir könnten sie zu Pferde mit Schwertern töten."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das ratsam ist.", sagte Link. „Aber schaden kann es nicht. Hoffentlich nicht. Bleiben wir also bei genau diesem Plan?", alle stimmten ihm zu und Link verschwand in die Küche, um den Frauen alles zu erklären, während die anderen sich aufmachten, die Fässer zu besorgen.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Für alle war es eine schlaflose Nacht gewesen, auch wenn sie es bis zur Dämmerung geschafft hatten, alles beisammen zu haben, was sie brauchten. Das Frühstück war nicht belebter als das Totenmal am Vortag gewesen war, mit Ausnahme, dass Kafei eine Torte bekam und, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, sonst nichts. Auch hatte er seine beiden wirklichen Wünsche beim Ausblasen der Kerzen mit festem Glauben in die Götterwelt geschickt. Angst hatten er und Link dennoch. Für den Notfall hatte er sich und Link seine berühmtberüchtigten Leintücher umgebunden. Auch hatte Link jedem von ihnen zwei Feen-Flaschen an die Gürtel gebunden. Leider waren sie zu zwölft und er hatte nur noch dreiundzwanzig Feen. Er und Kafei hatten lange darum gestritten, dass Kafei besser zwei nahm und Link nur eine. Kafei hatte gewollt, dass Link zwei nahm und er nur eine Fee, doch irgendwann hatte es Vaati gereicht. Er hatte eine der Flaschen gepackt, gegen die Schlossmauer geworfen und die Fee war verschwunden. Nun hatten beide nur die halbe Überlebenschance gegenüber den anderen und mussten damit zurechtkommen, wenn sie schon, wie er gesagt hatte, so kindisch sein mussten.

Vaati war dann doch etwas bang, als er, mit einem Blick zum mit grauen Wolken verhangenen Himmel, auf den vollgeschlichteten, von sieben Pferden gezogenen, dreifach verstärkten Wagen stieg. Kafei erschuf eine Lichtrampe, die so nah wie möglich an die Ebenen herankam. Viele hatten sich hinter dem Schutzschild versammelt, um ihnen alle Glückwünsche mitzugeben, die sie aufbringen konnten. Link, Kafei und Dotour, mit Pfeilen und Bögen adjustiert, kletterten zu Vaati hinauf und die anderen bestiegen ebenfalls voll bewaffnet ihre Pferde. Sie würden auf Kafei's Lichtsignal warten, bevor sie in die Ebene stürmten. Unten patrouillierten die Schattenbiester, gespannt beobachtend, was hinter dem Schutzschild vor sich ging. Vaati atmete noch einmal tief durch und ergriff die Zügel. Kafei öffnete kurz ein Tor und los ging die holprige Fahrt. Bis zum Boden hatten sie nichts zu befürchten. Auch dann wichen die Biester ihnen anfangs aus. Alles ging gut. Die Fässer wurden nicht beachtet. Bei der zweiten Runde wurde es jedoch brenzlig. Sie ignorierten Vaati's Macht und begannen, den Wagen zu verfolgen. Vaati trieb die Pferde an ihre Grenzen. Das letzte Fass fiel exakt vor dem Südtor. Link durchtrennte die Gurte und die Pferde waren auf sich allein gestellt. Zu ihrem Glück, waren die Schattenbiester mehr auf die in die Stadt flüchtenden Männer fixiert.

Fast mühelos liefen sie zwischen den noch nicht alarmierten Kreaturen hindurch und kletterten auf den Uhrturm hinauf. Vaati flog einfach vom Wind getragen empor und wartete auf sie. Ein Stück über dem Turm blieb er schweben und fing an, seltsam hallende Beschwörungsformeln zu sprechen. Sein Gewand und seine Haare bauschten sich. Der Wind um den Turm wurde heftiger und drehte sich allmählich zu einem Wirbel, der absinkend durch die Gassen und Plätze der Stadt fegte und alles in die Ebenen jagte, was sich darin aufhielt. Währenddessen konzentrierte sich Kafei auf seine inneren Kräfte. Aus seinen Händen strömte Licht und er legte die Fäden wie einen hohen Zaun um die Stadtmauer. Der Wind ebbte ab, doch Vaati's Beschwörung hörte nicht auf. Immer fordernder wurde seine seltsame Sprache. Nach und nach strömten mehr fallend als hetzend, unzählige weitere Schattenbiester aus den anderen Regionen Terminas. Als keine mehr nachkamen, fing Kafei auch sie ein. Dann schickte er einen gut sichtbaren Lichtball gen Himmel und Dotour entzündete ihre ersten Pfeile.

Da geschah das erste Unglück. Er stolperte nach hinten und rutschte ab. Dabei zerbrachen beide seiner Flaschen. Kafei erwische ihn nicht mehr, rutschte aber selbst auch ab. Sich selbst konnte er gerade noch halten, aber Dotour fiel. Vaati schnellte ihm hinterher, fing ihn auf und flog ihn wieder nach oben. Sicher gelandet, versuchten sich die Vier wieder zu fassen, während bereits die Reiter aus Ikana heran stürmten. Dotour entzündete neue Pfeile und Kafei schuf seiner reitenden Familie einen Durchlass. Die ersten Fässer brannten und auch die ersten Biester fingen Feuer. Dotour hatte sich jedoch den Knöchel gebrochen und konnte kaum stehen. Kafei's Kräfte waren am Ende. Er konnte seinem Vater wieder nicht helfen. So flog ihn Vaati mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft das er noch in sich trug nach unten und landete mit ihm auf Sruna, die den Reitern alleine gefolgt war. Niemand hatte bedacht, dass es so anstrengend werden würde. Es brannte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Fässer und Kafei brachte kein Fünkchen Magie mehr zustande. Auch Link war dumm genug gewesen, seine Lampe in Ordon zu vergessen. Und warum war er noch dümmer gewesen und hatte die Flaschen der schon vorher gebrauchten Feen nicht von den Hexen mit grünem Elixier füllen lassen? War er wirklich so wütend gewesen, als sie ihre Beteiligung an der Schlacht verweigert hatten?

Egal. Der Plan war nach hinten losgegangen. Sie konnten nur darauf hoffen, dass die brennenden Biester, welche einfach nicht endgültig verbrennen wollten, alle anderen mit anzündeten und irgendwann dann doch umfielen. Die beiden Männer sahen einander tief in die Augen, wissend, dass sie die selbe Hoffnung hatten. Ein letzter Kuss und sie stürzten sich zu den anderen, um ihnen mit Mut und Klingen beizustehen. Des Unglücks nicht genug, wurde Kafei beim Landen von einer Kreatur abgefangen und gegen einen der Pfeiler vor dem Osttor geschleudert, an dem auch seine Flasche zerbrach. Zumindest heilte die Fee seine dadurch entstandenen Verletzungen. Link war besser gelandet. Er rannte so gut er mit dem sich aufblasenden Leintuch konnte zu ihm und half ihm gerade noch auf und vom Pfeiler weg, bevor eine weitere Pranke auf ihn einschlagen konnte. Kafei schnitt hastig die Tücher los und sie mischten sich in den Kampf, darauf bedacht, nur jene Monster zu erlegen, die nicht in Flammen standen.

Es war ein heilloses, lautes Chaos. Alle kämpften für sich und gegen fast alles um sich. Die Chancen für einen Sieg schwanden mit jeder Minute. Immer wieder wurde eine Fee gebraucht. Pferde verendeten kläglich und ließen ihre Reiter zu Fuß auf sich gestellt. Link war so froh, dass er Epona in Ikana gelassen hatte. Jede Sekunde der Schlacht zehrte an ihren mentalen und physischen Kräften. Einzig Vaati, mit einem langen, vollkommen goldenen Schwert zugange, konnte die Wesen wieder ein bisschen auf Abstand halten. So hatten sich die tapferen Kämpfer bald um ihn geschart, um dem sicheren Tod besser zu entrinnen. Nur Link und Kafei kämpften weit abseits.

Nun traf es Link. Eines der Schattenbiester hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und von sich geschleudert. Dabei riss die Kette seines Medaillons und das Schmuckstück blieb in der Hand der Kreatur, welche es interessiert untersuchte. Link's einzige Überlebenschance befand sich in diesem Medaillon. Er musste es wiederbekommen. Er raffte sich hoch, schnitt ganze vier Biester mit einer Wirbelattacke um und rannte dem Dieb entgegen. In diesem Moment flog Kafei erneut durch die Luft. Link schien es, als verlangsamte sich der komplette Lauf der Zeit, ihn selbst miteinbezogen. Noch im Lauf, folgte Link's Blick Kafei. Kurz bevor Link das Biest erreichte, wurde Kafei mit vollster Wucht gegen ein herabgestürztes Stück der Stadtmauer geschleudert, aus dem ein abgebrochener Holzpfahl ragte. Das splittrige Holz spießte ihn regelrecht auf. Noch nicht einmal, voll Blut, durchbohrte das Holz, seine Wirbelsäule hörbar krackend brechend, Kafei's Oberkörper in Magenhöhe. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, noch einzuatmen. Das Schwert fiel aus seiner Hand und die Lichterstränge erloschen.

Handlungsunfähig sahen alle anderen mit an, wie Link verzweifelt versuchte, zu reagieren. Er wandte den Blick von Kafei, trennte dem Schattenbiest mit einem Streich die Hand ab, fing das Medaillon auf und eilte Kafei zur Hilfe. Vaati, vom Instinkt gepackt, ritt ihm nach, um sie vor weiteren Angriffen abzuschirmen, die Meute keuchend im Schlepptau. Verzweifelt zog Link den blutüberströmten, leblosen Körper herab und legte ihn ins dürre, teils verbrannte Gras. Er öffnete das Medaillon und drückte die Flasche mit der Fee, welche sich sogleich befreite, in Kafei's Hände. Zu allen guten Mächten betend, fielen die anderen um ihn zu Boden, während sie von den Kreaturen eingekreist wurden. Die Fee sackte ins Gras und zerfiel zu Staub, doch Kafei regte sich nicht. Verzweifelt packten Vaati und Dotour, der sich nur noch kriechend fortbewegen konnte, Kafei's Hände und versuchten, alles an Kraft aufzubringen, das sie noch tief in sich hatten. Auch Taya und Juro taten zitternd alles in ihrer noch nicht großen Macht stehende. Nichts. Ängstlich wichen die Schattenbiester zurück, als Link's wutentbrannter Schrei zum Himmel auffuhr. Dann brach er schluchzend über Kafei zusammen.

Stille.

Nur das Lodern einiger Feuer, das bitterliche Weinen der Gemeinschaft, das Tappen der noch umherkriechenden Kreaturen und das Säuseln des leichten Restwindes durchbrachen die Leere. Vaati zerrte Link hoch in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest, so gut er konnte.

Es war nicht möglich. Jeden Moment würde er aus dem erneut geträumten Albtraum aufwachen. Diesmal dauerte er nur etwas länger. Er wollte nur aufwachen, nichts sonst. Er glaubte zu spüren, wie Kafei's Wärme wich. Es war bestimmt nur ein Luftzug, der die Bettdecke abkühlte. Jeden Moment würde er aufwachen. Doch je mehr er schluchzte, umso lauter wurde das Tappen der Schattenbiester. Er würde nicht aufwachen. Er selbst nicht aus dem Traum, da es keiner war und Kafei – er durfte nicht fort sein. Sie wollten doch zusammen alt werden. Liebe war stärker als der Tod. Er war sicher nur bewusstlos und die Fee einfach eine Versagerin gewesen. Kafei war nicht fort. Er durfte es einfach nicht sein. Das wäre unfair. Mehr als unfair. Allen gegenüber. Was waren alle Jahre des Weiterlebens, wenn er nicht daran teilhaben sollte? Sie waren nichts für Link. Er wollte ihm folgen. Doch wäre es möglich? Müsste er nicht auf die selbe Art gehen, um zu garantieren, dass sie einander auf der anderen Seite, welche auch immer es war, wieder fanden? Er wollte aufstehen und sich den Biestern ausliefern. Er wollte sich so lange herum schleudern lassen, bis er auf dem Holzspieß landete. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Er zitterte nur und vergeudete Salzwasser, anstatt dass er einfach aufstand und sich vernichten ließ. Es war unfair. Alles war so unfair. Glück war eine Momenterscheinung – eine Veranschaulichung eines nie erreichbaren Idealzustandes. Es war nur ein Vorhang, auf den Bilder projiziert wurden, bevor er verbrannt wurde. Warum waren jene, die anderen schadeten, so schwer zu erledigen und solche die für alle da waren, nur ein loses Sandkorn im Wind der Zeit?

Niemand bemerkte die bunten Schleier, die vom Himmel fielen und sich im Kreis zwischen die Gruppe und die verfluchten Twili stellten. Niemand außer Vaati, der mit einem Mal so erschrocken war, dass er jegliche, aufkommende Gefühle vergaß. Hektisch rüttelte er an Link's Schulter, was diesen zum Aufblicken brachte und auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erregte. Link wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, wenn er auch nicht aufhörte, am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Er erkannte sie. Er erkannte die schemenhaften Gesichter in den verschiedenfarbigen Schleiern. Ein weiterer Schleier, silbergrau, fiel herab und landete sanft an Dotour's Seite, der die rechte Hand seines toten Sohnes hielt. Sachte löste sie seinen Griff und hielt nun selbst Kafei's Hand, bevor sie den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss. Die anderen erhoben ihre Hände und bunte Lichtstrahlen legten sich wie eine Kuppel über die Trauernden. Genau über Kafei's Herz fiel das Licht zu einem goldener Schein zusammen. Er durchfuhr Kafei's gesamten Körper. Das Blut verschwand und die Wunde schloss sich, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Nur der Stoff blieb zerrissen. Etwas leuchtete an seiner Hand. Zelda lächelte Link, als auch Vaati zu und die Weisen kehrten zurück hinauf in ihr Himmelreich, während Zelda selbst sich nach hinten entfernte und ebenfalls auflöste. Als das Zeichen auf Kafei's Hand erlosch, schlug er langsam die Augen auf.

„Link.", hauchte er mit einem freudigen Lächeln, als er ihn sah. „Ich habe Din gesehen. Ich glaube, sie hat mir ein Geschenk gemacht. Ganz sicher sogar."

Er richtete sich selbst auf und betrachtete seinen rechten Handrücken, an dem sich das Zeichen eingebrannt hatte. Alle waren viel zu geschockt, um auch nur irgendwas zu tun. Zwei schwarze Schatten trat an Zelda's Stelle und lenkten alle Blick auf sich, selbst die der Schattenbiester. Bei jedem Schritt waberte es von ihren Füßen weg, als wirbelten sie Sand in Wasser auf. Immer mehr Schatten kamen aus dem Nichts und ließen die Monster zurückweichen, als sie sich hinter den ersten aufstellten. Link erkannte auch sie. Die Stimme der Frau hallte gespenstisch wider.

„Hallo, Link.", sie betrachtete amüsiert seinen fassungslosen Ausdruck. „Was? Sag doch etwas! Wortkarg wie immer, oder? Hab ich nicht gesagt, wir würden uns wiedersehen?"

Sie nickte ihrer Heerschar zu, die rasend schnell in alle Richtungen ausschwärmte und durch die nicht gefassten Schattenbiester hindurchfuhr. Nacheinander zerstoben sie und ihre Seelen traten ins Zwielicht über, als sich die Partikel über Unruhstadt zu einem riesigen Strudel vereinigten und verschwanden. Die Twili folgten ihnen verblassend. Midna schenkte Link ein in ihrer Gestalt kaum erkennbares Lächeln und verließ die Welt des Lichts mit dem Aufreißen der Wolkendecke zusammen mit Zanto in ihr Schattenreich.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	19. Kapitel 19 Unheilige Heilige

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 19

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Es liegt im Auge jedes einzelnen Betrachters, wie heilig etwas ist.

Wenn ein ganzes Land eine Katastrophe gemeinsam überstanden hat, möchte man meinen, dass Wertgefühle und Verständnis sich verändern würden...

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung für die riesige Verzögerung. Ich war krank.

Nun? Wir befinden uns mitten in einer Zeit des Wiederaufbaus. Termina und Hyrule haben sich durch die vorangegangenen Angriffe verändert. Doch sobald man anfängt, die alte Ordnung wieder her zu stellen, verfällt man auch leicht wieder in alte Muster.

In diesem Kapitel wird zusätzlich ein wichtiger Teil Geschichte preisgegeben. Die Vergangenheit spielt ab jetzt eine sehr wichtige Rolle!

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 14 - wegen Nacktheit (Also bitte. Man darf doch wohl noch ein Bad nehmen.), Shōnen-Ai und ein paar umschriebenen verbalen Ausflügen ^^

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew).  
Alles nicht bestätigte bitte bei mir hinterfragen. ;)

Bitte um Reviews. Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 19 –

**Unheilige Heilige**

Sein Umhang bauschte sich, als er durch den Korridor schritt. Sonnenlicht fiel durch die hohen Fenster und brach sich schillernd im Glas. Die vereinzelt postierten Wachen starrten ihm nach, wagten es aber nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Es war ihnen nicht neu, dass eine vollkommen verhüllte Gestalt durch diesen Korridor ging. Die beiden Wachen am Ende würden ihn aufhalten. Erst wenn diese Hilfe bräuchten, würden sie eingreifen. Zwar sollte es nicht dazu kommen, doch wenn es dazu gekommen wäre, hätten sie ohnehin nichts gegen ihn ausrichten können, auch wenn sie ihm momentan scheinbar weit überlegen waren. Vor den letzten beiden Wachen hielt er mit gesenktem Kopf an und schwieg. Fragend tauschten die beiden Männer ein paar Blicke aus, bevor einer von ihnen das Wort ergriff.

„Wer auch immer du bist, du darfst hier nicht hinein."

„Ich möchte die Prinzessin sprechen.", flüsterte er zurück.

„Tut mir leid, Freundchen. Sie empfängt niemanden weiters als diejenigen, die schon bei ihr sind."

„Ich möchte die Prinzessin sprechen.", wiederholte er im selben Tonfall und hob auch seine Lautstärke nicht.

„Geh zurück in die Eingangshalle und lass dir einen Audienztermin geben."

„Ich möchte sie jetzt sprechen.", er klang schon etwas fordernder.

„Tja, Pech gehabt. Entweder du gehst und machst einen Termin aus, oder wir müssen dich abführen."

„Glaub mir, das wollt ihr nicht tun müssen."

„Ach ja?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, die Prinzessin hat nichts dagegen, mich zu empfangen."

„Wie ist dein Name, Bürschchen?"

„Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Und ein Bürschchen bin ich schon lange nicht mehr."

„Schön, dann zeig dich wenigstens."

„Auch mein Gesicht tut nichts zur Sache."

„Tut mir leid. Dann kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Geh jetzt."

„Das werde ich nicht."

„Dann lässt du uns keine Wahl.", sie machten Anstalten, ihn zu packen, doch er erhob die Hand und die Wache, die mit ihm gesprochen hatte wurde um Luft ringend an die Wand gedrückt.

„Bitte lass mir die Wahl, nicht wieder in meine alten Gewohnheiten zu verfallen. Ich will dir nicht wehtun.", die anderen Wachen beobachteten nur fassungslos, wie er den Mann wieder herunter ließ. „Lässt du mich nun zur Prinzessin oder muss ich das Tor selbst aufmachen?"

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin, außer nach draußen.", raffte sich der zweite Wachmann am Riemen.

„Oh – wie sehr du dich täuschst."

Mit einem leichten Schlenker beider Hände wehte er die großen Flügel des massiven Holztores auf und trat ein. Mehrere Personen saßen an einer Tafel und genossen gerade das Mittagessen, als ihre Ruhe doch sehr heftig gestört wurde. Alle starrten ihn an. Die Wachen versuchten ihn zu ergreifen, jedoch erging es ihnen nicht viel anders als dem Tor. Scheppernd landeten sie auf dem Boden. Er entfernte die Kapuze und den Schal. Was dann geschah, war zu erwarten gewesen. Die Personen um den Tisch verfielen leicht in Panik, doch Zelda schaffte es, sie zu beruhigen.

„Schon in Ordnung.", sie hatte sich von ihrem Platz erhoben, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und bat ihn mit einem Lächeln zu sich. „Tritt ein.", schon etwas zaghafter schritt der gar nicht so Fremde auf die Prinzessin zu. „Ich sorge schon dafür, dass sie dich nicht zerfleischen."

„Bitte verzeiht mir mein Benehmen, Hoheit.", er fiel demütig vor ihr auf die Knie. „Ich weiß, diese Männer tun nur ihre Arbeit. Es lag nicht in meinem Interesse, ihnen zu schaden. Sie wollten nur nicht verstehen, warum ich mich ihnen nicht zeigen wollte."

„Ich bitte dich. Steh auf.", er tat was sie sagte, ließ den Blick aber gesenkt. „Meine Güte.", hörte er sie seufzen und spürte den weichen Stoff und den sanften Druck, als ein zierlicher Finger sein Kinn anhob. „Bitte. Du kannst mich ruhig ansehen. Es ist mir zwar ein Anliegen, dass die Leute wissen, wen sie vor sich haben, aber ich verlange von niemandem absolute Demut, wenn es die Situation nicht erfordert.", sie blickte ihn freundlich an und niemand außer ihr sah sein verlegenes Lächeln, bevor sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ach – Wachen, ihr könnt den Saal wieder schließen. Warum setzt du dich nicht und isst mit uns?"

Sie deutete auf den Stuhl zu ihrer Rechten, den einzigen Sitzplatz neben ihr an der Stirnseite der Tafel, der seit Impa vor zwei Jahren ihren Platz in der Halle der Weisen eingenommen hatte, leer geblieben war, aber trotzdem immer gedeckt wurde. Während die Wachmänner versuchten, das äußerst schwere, zweiflügelige Holztor zu schließen und ihre Positionen wieder einzunehmen, setzte Vaati sich zögerlich auf den ihm angebotenen Platz und ließ den Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Die Blicke, die ihn trafen, waren ein Gemisch aus Angst, Verzweiflung und Wut, wenn nicht gar Hass. Er kam sich noch kleiner vor, als er ohnehin schon war. Zelda setzte sich und aß weiter. Erst als sie es tat, taten es auch die anderen und sie gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er sich nehmen konnte, was er wollte. So nahm er sich von allem, was in seiner Reichweite war. Nur Salat konnte er keinen erreichen, auch nicht die näherste Schüssel, obwohl er dazu aufstand. Keiner fand es für der Mühe wert, ihm zu helfen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie lehnten sich auch noch von ihm weg. Doch etwas genervt, setzte er sich wieder hin, hob die flache Hand vor sich an, dirigierte die Schüssel schwebend zu sich, gab etwas auf seinen Teller und schickte die Schüssel geschmeidig zurück. Zelda waren die Reaktionen ihres Hofstaates nicht entgangen, jedoch beschloss sie, vorerst nur zu beobachten.

„Sag, wie ist die Lage in Termina?"

„Erstmals möchte ich Euch von ganzem Herzen für alles danken, was Ihr für mich getan habt. Ich wüsste gar nicht, wie ich mich revanchieren könnte."

„Das ist nicht der Rede wert und du hast es bereits, indem du geholfen hast, ein Land von einer Plage zu befreien."

„Dennoch. Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, lasst es mich bitte wissen."

„Natürlich. Also?"

„Die Wunden wurden versorgt, die Pferde feuerbestattet. Es wurde schon teilweise mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen. Alle die anpacken können, packen an. Und es ist seltsam. Sie feiern beim Arbeiten. Sie singen und machen Scherze, während sie schwere Steine und Holzbalken heben. Was Kafei betrifft, er hat sich so schnell gefangen, dass es fast schon utopisch ist. Dieses Übermaß an Kraft tut ihm nicht gut. Aber ich weiß, dass es nur richtig war und dass er schnell lernen wird, seine verstärkten Fähigkeiten richtig und gewissenhaft einzusetzen. Er ist zwar immens kindisch, aber er ist auch ein vernünftiger Mann. Ihr müsstet die Drei erleben. Sie benehmen sich wie kleine Kinder. Wenn aber Ernsthaftigkeit gefragt ist, unterbrechen sie und setzen dann genau an diesem Punkt wieder fort. Und der Rest der Familie ist nicht viel anders. Sie haben alle so eine Lebensfreude, selbst nach allem was ihnen widerfahren ist."

„Das sind wahrlich erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Und warum bist du dann nicht geblieben und feierst mit?"

„Ich wollte Euch unbedingt für alles danken. Außerdem brauchte ich eine Auszeit von dieser Chaos-Bande. Ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt, wann ich zurückkommen werde, aber ich habe versprochen, in Briefkontakt zu bleiben."

„Das klingt, als hättest du vor, länger zu bleiben?"

„Sofern ich erwünscht bin."

„Natürlich bist du das."

„Ich weiß Eure Akzeptanz durchaus zu schätzen, doch wäre es schön, wenn sie auf andere überfärben würde, sodass ich mir zumindest das neue Hyrule ansehen kann, ohne mich gleich gegen Heerscharen von Bauern verteidigen zu müssen."

„Dafür könnte ich durchaus sorgen. Selbstverständlich werde ich niemandem die Meinung verbieten, aber ich könnte dich herumführen."

„D-das würdet Ihr tun?", er blickte verblüfft zu ihr auf.

„Mir liegt sehr viel an meinem Land und kein Land lässt sich von einer steinernen Halle aus verbessern. Wenn man mit eigenen Augen sieht, wo die Probleme liegen, kann man sie leichter beheben."

„Apropos, Hoheit,", warf ein dünner, griesgrämiger Mann mit kurzen dunkelbraunen Haaren und Schnurrbart ein, der drei Plätze weiter, gegenüber saß, „Eure Unbekümmertheit ist zwar Eure Sache, aber Ihr wisst schon, wen Ihr hier gerade so freundlich willkommen heißt, oder?"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Kurim. Auch möchte ich erwähnen, dass ich daran Schuld habe, dass er überhaupt in der Lage ist, hier sitzen zu können. Ich habe ihm eine zweite Chance gewährt, um seine Fehler zu begleichen und ein für seine Verhältnisse, normales Leben führen zu können."

„Wieso?", raunte eine ältere Frau in der Mitte des Tisches, rechts von Vaati, mit zwei strengen, grauen Haarknödeln zu ihren Kopfseiten. „Mir ist nicht klar, warum jemand wie er eine zweite Chance verdient hätte.", er fand es zwar äußerst dreist von ihr, in seiner Gegenwart so zu sprechen, aber warum hätte er etwas anderes erwarten sollen?

„Weil er aus reiner Verzweiflung gehandelt hat, nicht aus purer Lust nach Macht.", sagte Zelda knapp.

„Und dieser Auftritt war sicherlich auch nur Verzweiflung.", sagte ein Mann mit stark gewellten, schulterlangen, grauweißen Haaren verhalten hinter Kurim hervor.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, ohne drei Monate auf einen Termin warten zu müssen, den ich nicht einmal zugeteilt bekommen hätte.", entgegnete Vaati kalt.

„Daran habe auch ich Schuld.", seufzte Zelda. „Ich hätte ihnen sagen sollen, dass sie dich hereinlassen dürfen."

„Dann hätte ich aber vermutlich auch nicht in ihren Köpfen nachgesehen, ob sie so eine Information erhalten haben. Ich bevorzuge doch noch etwas Diskretion."

„Die bevorzuge ich auch.", sagte Kurim. „Ich bin ja sehr für freie Meinungsäußerung und das Recht dazu, sich selbst zu gestalten, wie man will. Aber vielleicht wären die Leute weniger abgeneigt, wenn der Herr Magier sie zumindest mit beiden Augen ansehen würde.", Zelda's Augen weiteten sich, doch sie nahm weder den Blick nicht vom Teller, noch hörte sie auf zu essen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie den Leuten diese Wunschvorstellung nützen könnte.", meinte Vaati nur und biss fast genüsslich von seiner Hühnerkeule ab. „Ich sehe hier keine allgemeine Kleidervorschrift, außer etwas Eleganz. Auch scheinen weitaus ausgefallenere Frisuren hier nicht ganz so unwillkommen.", er verwies auf die Frau mit den Haarknödeln und eine weitere, die am ersten Platz links neben Zelda saß und ihre grün-rosa Pracht zu einem Kegel hochgesteckt hatte.

„Das mag sein, aber auch wenn die Prinzessin offenbar Vertrauen hat, so weiß ich nicht, ob das andere Auge hinter seinem Vorhang nicht Mordpläne ausheckt.", Zelda legte wütend ihr Besteck zur Seite, kam aber nicht zu Wort.

„Mir sind bisher keine Toten begegnet, die gezielte Morde verübt hätten. Falls Ihr einen kennt, würde ich mich freuen, wenn Ihr uns bekannt macht, damit ich ihn fragen kann, warum er selbst in diesem Stadium noch so klar denken kann.", mit dieser Antwort wusste niemand außer Zelda etwas anzufangen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich schätze, keiner von uns kann dieser kleinen Anekdote folgen.", sprach ein junger Mann mit zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen, blonden Haaren, direkt zu Vaati's Rechten.

„Würdest du einen Tauben bitten, dir zu zu hören? Oder einem Stummen sagen, dass er lauter reden soll?"

„Wie jetzt – ", hauchte eine Goronin am anderen Ende des Tisches.

„Schön.", schnaubte Vaati. „Wenn euch die Genugtuung erfreut – "

„Nein. Bitte.", jammerte Zelda leise zu ihm. „Du musst dich nicht demütigen lassen."

„Demütigen lassen würde ich mich, wenn ich mich den Rest dieses Mahles über geistig massakrieren ließe. Die Dinge die wir hatten, werden uns erst bewusst, wenn wir sie nicht mehr haben. Aber vielleicht kann man anderen bewusst machen, was sie haben, wenn man ihnen zeigt, wie es ist, sie nicht mehr zu haben.", mit diesen Worten streifte er sich die überhängenden Haare hinter das rechte Ohr. „Mir selbst tut es nicht mehr weh, ob ich die Haare hinter dem Ohr habe oder vor dem Gesicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es würde meiner Haut vielleicht sogar gut tun, ihr ab und an etwas mehr Luft zu gönnen. Auch sehe ich dadurch nicht mehr. Aber mir scheint, es ist wesentlich angenehmer für die meisten von Euch, wenn sie mehr von meinem Gesicht sehen, oder täusche ich mich?", sein blasses, vernarbtes Auge wanderte dennoch mit dem intakten mit, als er sie genau musterte.

„Ich kann durchaus verstehen, was es heißt, etwas nicht mehr zu haben.", sagte der Zora an Kurim's rechter Seite, dessen Füße in einer Metallschüssel mit Wasser unter dem Tisch steckten und zog einen langen, sich farblich nicht unterscheidenden, Handschuh von seiner linken Hand, unter dem eine aufgesteckte Holzprothese zum Vorschein kam. „Ich habe gelernt, damit umzugehen. Der Stoff hält so gut, dass ich sie auch im Wasser zum Paddeln benutzen kann. Allerdings trocknet sie nur sehr langsam und auch ist sie zu sonst zu nichts zu gebrauchen, außer zur Vortäuschung eines gesunden Körpers.", Vaati atmete leicht auf, da er zumindest einen Sympathisanten gefunden hatte.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Wenn es an der Zeit ist, für sie zu gehen, verlassen die sterblichen Träger unserer Kräfte ihre Welt. Dabei nehmen sie die ihnen geschenkte Macht mit sich in unser Reich. Dort verweilen die Kräfte bis zur Geburt deren Nachfolger. Es war immer so, dass der Träger meiner Kraft zuerst geboren wurde – ein König im weiten Land zwischen Ozean, Bergen und Wüste. Nayru schickte ihre Kraft stets unter die weisen Könige Hyrules, Farore hinaus aufs Meer, zu einem scheinbar unwichtigen Kind doch in gewisser Weise mit einem der Königshäuser verbunden, ein Nachfahre eines großen Helden. Wenn diese anderen beiden gefolgt sind, beginnt eine neue Ära. Dies ist der Zyklus. Onnoru, vom Dämon Ganon besessen, tötete die Träger. Eure Welt stürzte in Chaos. Er zerschmetterte das Tor der Zeit und steckte das Masterschwert so gewaltsam in den Zeitenfels, dass dieser zerbrach und die Klinge splitterte. Dennoch schuf dies eine Verbindung und er betrat zum ersten Mal das Heilige Reich. In diesem Moment starb er. Er starb kontinuierlich. Am Ende seiner Kräfte, die Wachen vernichtet, stand er vor den schützenden Hüllen unserer Kräfte. Er strebte nach meiner Macht. Es war ihm nur möglich, meine Macht an sich zu reißen, da ihn in genau diesem Moment der Lebenshauch verlies. Er starb und wurde zugleich wiedergeboren.

Doch war er gefangen. Trotzdem hielt ihn meine Kraft am Leben, bis die Schmiede deines Volkes, ja, man könnte sie fast töricht nennen, das Schwert wieder erneuerten. In dem Moment als sie es in den neu errichteten Zeitenfels steckten, kam er frei und fuhr über eure Welt hinweg. In seiner Rage landete er weit entfernt von Hyrule, selbst nicht einmal wissend, wo er war. Dort setzte er seine Gräueltaten fort. Bis er eine Frau kennen lernte, die ihn nicht fürchtete. Sie erkannte den unschuldigen Onnoru hinter der mordenden Fassade des Dämons und verliebte sich in ihn. Dies kränkte den Dämon so sehr, dass er sich in die tiefsten Tiefen von Onnoru's Seele zurückzog und einen Plan ausheckte, dieses Gefühl, das nun auch in seinem Wirt aufkam, zu zerstören. Doch Liebe war etwas Unbegreifliches für ihn. Er musste sie erst studieren, um einen Weg zu finden, ihre Hartnäckigkeit zu zerstören.

Du warst schon längst geboren, dich durch eine Welt von Vorurteilen schlagend. Du kämpftest dich durch, mit dem angeborenen Rest der Kraft die dir eigentlich zugestanden hätte. Er hat dir deine Bestimmung gestohlen. Es war mir zwar möglich, dich zu schützen, aber nicht, dir das zu geben, was für dich vorgesehen war. Vielleicht hast du die Zusammenhänge noch nicht gesehen. Ja, es mag unfair gegenüber den anderen Rassen sein, doch habt ihr Shiekah und die Hylianer den meisten Einfluss auf alle anderen Lebewesen. Ihr könnt sie zur Vernunft bringen, wenn sie kurz davor stehen, sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen. Leider habt ihr euch im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr ihnen angeglichen.

Aber dies ist ein anderes Kapitel. Ich schenkte meine Kraft immer einem von deinem Volk, Farore einem Hylianer und Nayru jemandem dem euer beider Weisheiten zu Teil waren.

Zurück zu Ganon. Link hat den Dämon und den von ihm bestimmten Dieb meiner Kraft so sehr geschwächt, dass er wieder an dem Punkt angelang war, wo er war, als er zum ersten Mal das Heilige Reich betreten hatte. Er war so geschwächt, dass das Heilige Schwert die letzte Verbindung zur gestohlenen Macht kappen konnte. Sie verließ ihn und kehrte zu mir zurück. In dem Moment als Link Ganon tötete, war Onnoru gerade noch so am Leben. Seines Bewusstseins wieder mächtig, erkannte Zanto die Situation, erlöste Onnoru von seiner Qual und verhinderte damit, dass Link zum Mörder werden würde. Zelda bemerkte diese Tat und sah die Wahrheit ebenfalls. Deshalb bat sie uns darum, Onnoru's gemarterter Seele ewigen Frieden zu schenken. Als Midna ins Zwielicht zurückkehrte und Zanto sah, merkte sie, dass noch nicht alles in Ordnung war. Sie fanden heraus, dass anderswo, gegen alle Logik, die von Zanto im Wahn verfluchten Twili noch ihr Unwesen trieben. Sie zerstörten den Spiegel auf der Insel und befreiten diese. Jedoch war der dritte und schwächste Spiegel bereits zerbrochen. Was da schief gegangen ist, weiß selbst ich nicht. Der Spiegel ist vollständig zerstört und dennoch besteht eine Verbindung. Vermutlich besteht sie noch durch die bloße Anwesenheit der Zwielichtswesen.

In diesem Moment scharen sie die letzten Krieger um sich. Zelda hat um Hilfe gebeten und Midna hat sie erhört. Sie werden euch von der Plage befreien. Nun zurück zu dir. Du sollst nun endlich bekommen, was du schon vor vielen Jahren bekommen hättest sollen. Nutze meine Kraft mit Bedacht. Ich kann dir nur dann weiterhin beistehen, wenn du deine Fähigkeiten nach wie vor lediglich zum Wohle der Unschuldigen gebrauchst. Du hast bewiesen, dass du meines Segens würdig bist. Es ist ein Jammer, dass Ganon ihn dir gestohlen hat. Nun nimm meine Kraft und trage sie hinaus in deine Welt, Kafei."

„Kafei?", jäh schrak er aus seiner Trance.

„J-ja?"

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Äh – ja. Ich hab nur – wieder – was Din zu mir gesagt hat, will mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Aber egal.", seufzte er und verschwand.

Dass das Leuchtfeuer schon während Dotour's Amtszeit gegen eine Kugel Ewigen Lichts ausgetauscht worden war, erleichterte die Sache erheblich. So wurde kein Turmwart benötigt und auch verrußte nichts. Das Licht ging an und strahlte einwandfrei über die Stadt hinweg. Kafei tauchte wieder zwischen Link und Anju auf, die blaue, hüftlange Mähne zu einem recht massiven Kranz aus Zöpfen gebunden. Hinter seinem rechten Ohr steckte ein Bleistift. Sein einst weißes Leinenhemd strotzte vor allen Arten von Dreck und auch seine robuste, schwarze Hose hatte schon bessere Zeiten erlebt. Was and Haut frei war, hatte die selbe Oberflächenbehandlung erhalten wie das Hemd. Die anderen Handwerker und mithelfenden Bewohner sahen nicht viel besser aus. Franin lag geschafft mitten auf dem Südplatz. Um ihn saßen seine Eltern und die Milchschwestern. Link fühlte sich wie ein Sack Steine. Auch wusste er, dass wenn er sich hinsetzen würde, ihm seine Beine mehr weh tun würden, als wenn er mehrere Tage durchgelaufen wäre. Es dämmerte bereits. Die Kinder waren schon lange im Bett und verpassten somit dieses historische Ereignis. Kafei war so unverschämt gewesen und hatte einen Mythenstein aus einem Erdloch entwendet. Link hatte die wunderbare Aufgabe gehabt, ihn bei Gelegenheit mit seinem Schwert zu schlagen. Nun bekam er es wieder angeordnet.

„Gut. Das dürfte sich ausgehen.", sie hatten die schweren, zurückfedernden Tore des Uhrturms aufgekeilt. „Wasser Marsch, Stufe zwei!", schrie er laut genug, damit es im Inneren hörbar war.

„Wieso schon Stufe zwei?", fragte Anju.

„Ist besser so. Sonst müssen wir die Uhr nachziehen."

Es rauschte. Link konnte sehen, wie ganze Pfosten im Inneren hochgeschoben wurden. Auch das Ziffernblatt und die Kugel hoben sich, bis sie an der Kippe waren und nach hinten umklappten. Die Bolzen für das Stufentor nach oben fielen ebenfalls. Kafei kletterte hinauf und sah sich alles von innen an. Auch von oben sah alles Einwandfrei aus. Er kletterte auf die Kugel und überprüfte sie auf eventuelle Schäden. Nichts. Er hantelte sich wieder nach unten und trat auf den Platz zurück.

„Hau ihn noch einmal.", sagte er zur Sicherheit – eine Minute vor sechs Uhr – Kafei zählte in Gedanken herab. „Wasser reduzieren, Stufe eins!"

Die einzelnen Stufen wurden wieder hochgeschoben und verriegelt. Die Pfosten senkten sich und zogen Ziffernblatt samt Kugel wieder in Position. Die Räder begannen sich vollständig zu drehen, auch die Kugel drehte sich, das Ziffernblatt rührte sich kaum merklich, die Glocke läutete ein Mal schallend und das Ziffernblatt sprang auf Punkt sechs Uhr. Auch die Tag-Nacht-Scheibe drehte sich problemlos herum. Der ganze Platz brach in Jubel aus. Jetzt ließ bei Kafei alles nach. Es war geschafft. Und er auch. Schlaff legte er die Arme um die Schultern seiner Lieblinge.

„So. Wen von euch soll ich jetzt zuerst küssen?", kicherte er mit Blick auf die Uhr.

„Damen vor.", meinte Link lächelnd.

„Auf deine Verantwortung.", sagte Kafei und küsste zuerst seine Frau, dann ihn.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass die Stadt wieder ein Herz hat.", seufzte Anju. „Gut, dass wir das relativ schnell angepackt haben."

„Ja.", hauchte Kafei und wandte sich dann an die anderen. „So, Leute! Feierabend – äh – Morgen! Die nächsten drei Tage habt ihr Pause! Entstaubt was von euren vier Wände übrig ist oder tut was auch immer ihr sonst tun wollt! Wenn ihr was braucht, wisst ihr, wo ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen könnt!"

„Das ist gut.", schmunzelte Link. „Heißt das, du wirst in den nächsten drei Tagen dein Amt vernachlässigen?"

„Ja. Ich spinne doch nicht, dass ich mich nach dieser Schufterei ins Büro setze. Heute ist Ausschlafen angesagt. Morgen schau ich in die anderen Regionen, ob sie dort auch so gewütet haben. Der Rest ergibt sich. Und wisst ihr, was ich jetzt brauche? Unsere übergroße Badewanne in Ikana, warmes Wasser, viel Schaum und eine dampfende Tasse heiße Schokolade. Und dann nur noch unser Bett."

Er pfiff nach Ijaron. Doch ein anderes Pferd war schneller. Es war ein Kurier. Kafei ging auf ihn zu und verwickelte ihn in ein kurzes Gespräch, während dem er einen Brief überreicht bekam. Der Reiter machte kehrt. In diesem Moment kam Ijaron hereingaloppiert. Beinahe wären sie zusammen gestoßen, doch der schwarze Hengst hatte eine Reaktion wie eine Fliege und wich im letzten Moment so knapp aus, dass der Bote ihm entgeistert nachstarrte, bevor er wieder aus der Stadt ritt. Kafei begrüßte sein Pferd mit Streicheleinheiten, war aber mehr auf den Brief fixiert. Während er ihn öffnete, gingen die anderen beiden auf ihn zu. Er begann in Vaati's Stimme vorzulesen.

„`_Ich darf auf –_ ´ was? Hört auf zu lachen. Ich mach das nur professionell."

„Oh, ja. Sehr.", kicherte Link.

„Klappe. Also. `_Ich darf auf ihrem Briefpapier schreiben! Auch darf ich das königliche Siegel verwenden! Sie meint, es würde dadurch wesentlich wichtiger aussehen_._ Egal_._ Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Uhrturm fertig repariert? Hier ist es einfach traumhaft_._ Zelda ist so gütig_._ Sie hat mich bereits im Schloss herumgeführt_._ Ich durfte Impa's Zimmer beziehen, da sie mich gleich am ersten Tag zu ihrem obersten Berater und Leibwächter gemacht hat! Ist das zu fassen? Heute sind wir ein wenig in Hyrule herumgeritten, weil das Wetter dazu einfach wundervoll war_._ Sie behandelt mich wie einen langjährigen Freund und erwartet von mir, ihr gegenüber genau so ungehemmt zu sein_._ Es ist noch ein bisschen schwer für mich, aber langsam habe ich den Dreh raus_._ Diese Frau hat so viele verschiedene Seiten_._ Einerseits ist sie einfach nur eine sehr mädchenhafte junge Frau, andererseits eine sehr dominante und konsequente Herrscherin_._ Wir essen immer mit ihrem gesamten Stab_._ Bei meiner Ankunft waren sie gerade beim Mittagessen_._ Ich sage euch, die haben mich regelrecht ausgezogen_._ Ich habe zwar früh einen Verbündeten gefunden, einen Zora namens Aris, dessen linker Unterarm zur Hälfte abgetrennt wurde, aber Zelda musste dennoch laut werden, damit sie die Meute schlussendlich auf den Boden bringen konnte_._ Jedenfalls versuchen sie mich zu akzeptieren, auch wenn es hart ist, da sie nun nach versteckten Wegen suchen, mich zu erniedrigen_._ Ich habe beschlossen, diese unreifen Idioten zu ignorieren_._ Zelda muss selbst wissen, wen sie zu ihrem engsten Kreis zählen will_._ Und in dieser Hinsicht hat sie einen Entschluss gefasst, der mir wie ein Traum erscheint_._ Genug der Schwärmerei_._ Ich weiß nur, dass ich so schnell nicht wieder nach Termina komme_._ Ich hoffe, euch allen geht es so gut wie mir und an euch ist noch alles dran_._ Grüße, Vaati_´"

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Ich will euch ja nur ungern stören.", murmelte Link mit geschlossenen Augen und zurückgelehntem Kopf zu dem sich küssenden Ehepaar.

„Nein, nein. Schon in Ordnung.", lächelte Anju, als Kafei sich von ihr weggedreht hatte. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich frag mich nur – schon seit Jahren – was es – mit den Felsentürmen auf sich hat.", hauchte Link, sah aber nur zur Raumdecke hoch.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Kafei nach, hievte seine Haare nach vor über die linke Schulter und lehnte sich rückwärts mit dem Kopf an Anju's Decolleté.

„Sie sind mir ein Rätsel. Ich hab dort so viele Symbole gesehen, die ich erst jetzt verstehe. Aber noch immer beschäftigen sie mich. Und ich bin mir sicher, da ist noch viel mehr, das ich nicht einmal bemerkt hab. Warum zum Beispiel kann man durch Schießen von Lichtpfeilen auf das Königliche Siegel die Gravitation in den Türmen umkehren? Warum finden sich gleichermaßen Symbole für die Giganten und die Göttinnen in ihnen? Warum wird das Symbol der Göttinnen auf der Unterseite von Steinblöcken dargestellt, die aussehen wie ein Dämon, der seine Zunge heraushängen lässt? Und warum um alles in der Welt befindet sich dort drinnen ein Portal das einen in einen Teil der Wüste teleportiert, wo Steinblöcke mit Majora's Maske drauf aufgestellt sind? Und überhaupt – sie kommt auch noch an anderen Stellen vor. Warum sieht zum Beispiel das Tor aus wie diese Maske, hat aber die Vereinigung vom Königlichen Emblem und dem Shiekah-Auge drauf? Oder der Eingang an sich?"

„Diese Türme waren auch für mich immer ein Rätsel. Das mit dem verschmolzenen Symbol in Verbindung mit der Maske lässt sich erklären. Wie du hoffentlich noch weißt, war Majora am Anfang nicht wirklich böse. Die Hohepriester haben diesen Dämon gehuldigt. Der Legende nach, führt das Portal ins Heilige Reich. Aber ich glaube dem was du gesehen hast. Das führt mich zur Annahme, dass Majora das Portal umgepolt hat. Und das mit der Gravitationsumkehrung wird in den Geschichten als Fluch der Göttinnen erklärt. Ich weiß allerdings aus Aufzeichnungen, dass die Türme in Zusammenarbeit mit den Kumulanern entstanden sind. Sagt dir das was?"

„Wenn du nicht so diskret wärst, wüsstest du, dass ich in einer ihrer Städte war."

„Oh.", kicherte Kafei. „Sie sind dieses verbündete Volk, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."

„Jetzt ist mir durchaus klar, warum der Schädelbuchttempel so ist wie er ist. Es überrascht mich allerdings, um ehrlich zu sein, dass ein Volk wie dieses zu solchen Bauten fähig ist. Aber wenn du sagst, sie hätten schon vor Urzeiten Mechanismen entwickelt, die die Gravitation umkehren können – "

„Ganz so lange ist das nicht her. Aber du hast Recht. Angeblich sind sie schon seit Jahrhunderten auf einen technischen Stand, von dem wir hier unten nur träumen können. Was es aber wirklich mit all den anderen Symbolen in den Türmen auf sich hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich glaube, Vater weiß mehr. Ich hol ihn, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

„Das musst du nicht. Bleib hier. Ich kann auch später mit ihm reden.", meinte Link und sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit fast einer Stunde an.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich diese überaus gemütliche Wanne verlasse.", grinste Kafei schelmisch.

„Was?", stutzten die anderen beiden.

„Kafei! Du – argh!", so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich zur Wand gedreht und den Kopf dagegen gelehnt. „Kannst du mich das nächste Mal warnen?"

„Was hast du erwartet, wenn ich dich ins Bad bitte?"

„Ja, ja. Schon gut.", seufzte Dotour und drehte sich wieder zu ihnen. „Ich hoffe, es ist dringend. Ich wollte schlafen gehen."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es kann warten.", raunte Link und ließ den Kopf wieder zurückfallen.

„Kann es nicht.", entgegnete Kafei stur. „Sonst kann _ich_ nicht schlafen. Komm her, Vater. Setz dich.", mit einem Handschlenker schnellte der hölzerne Hocker neben die Badewanne und Dotour setzte sich leicht niedergeschlagen. „Link will mehr über die Felsentürme wissen. Und ich auch."

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss.", seufzte er und starrte Link durchdringend in die Augen. „Gut. Du hast also schon sehr viel bemerkt."

„Da! Siehst du?", warf Link an Kafei gewandt ein. „Er stöbert sehr wohl in meinem Gehirn herum. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du wieder darfst. Warum tust du es nicht?"

„Weil ich lieber deine Stimme höre.", murmelte Kafei und wurde leicht rot.

„Oh.", hauchte Link erstaunt. „Das – ", er fuhr sich doch etwas verlegen durch die nassen Haare.

„Das ist alles etwas kompliziert.", überlegte Dotour. „Ich weiß gar nicht richtig, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich war ja erst vier Jahre alt, als sie gebaut wurden. Soweit ich weiß, hat es damals Streite unter den Hohepriestern gegeben, ob die Giganten nun den Göttinnen gleichgestellt waren. Was aber ein vollkommener Schwachsinn ist, da die Giganten nur Wächter sind, die von den Göttinnen eingesetzt wurden. Es hat alles mit diesem verdammten Kobold angefangen. Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich nicht, dass er die Maske gestohlen hat. Ich denke, Majora hat ihn zu sich gerufen.

Jedenfalls sind die Türme und der Tempel unter gespaltenen Meinungen entstanden. In dieser Zeit wurde Ikineij umbenannt. Die Shiekah haben weiterhin an den Göttinnen als einzig wahre Führerinnen festgehalten und jene die anders dachten vertrieben. Sie gingen auch recht freiwillig. Mein Großvater Termin verteidigte die Meinung, dass die Giganten wie Götter anzusehen waren und wurde zum Bürgermeister eines Landes, das es nicht für nötig hielt, einen einheitlichen König zu haben. Die Völker spalteten sich endgültig auf, aber in Unruhstadt war jemand, an den sie sich wenden konnten, wenn es Probleme gab, die ihre Regionen überstiegen. Er hat zwar zwischen Termina und Ikana gelebt, jedoch nie wirklich versucht, sie wieder zu versöhnen. Auch als mein Vater dreißig Jahre später sein Amt übernommen hat, hat sich nichts daran geändert. Und als ich an der Reihe war es weiterzuführen, war Ikana ein totes Land. Ausgerottet von seinen eigenen Fehlern. Auch Termina, das ist mir nun klar, hätte für diese Fehler bezahlen sollen. Die Fehler meiner Familie und derer, die der selben törichten Meinung waren.

Ich habe aufgehört, diese Dinge zu hinterfragen und zu analysieren. Diese Intrigen sind nicht nur in unserer Welt verwurzelt, sondern verstricken sich tief in das Heilige Reich hinein. Das übersteigt meinen Willen zur Vorstellungskraft. Höhere Dinge, mit denen ich nichts zu tun haben will. Vielleicht auch aus Angst davor, dass ich dadurch die selbe Dummheit begehen könnte, wie meine Vorfahren. Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ihr euch damit beschäftigen wollt, meinetwegen. Aber lasst mich aus dem Spiel. Und vor allem – passt bitte auf, dass ihr euch nicht zu weit hinein wagt. Ja – eure Stellung im Universum ist eine andere als meine. Dennoch. Das sind Dinge, mit denen man nicht leichtsinnig umgehen sollte. Ich bevorzuge es lediglich, weder die Göttinnen, noch die Giganten als auch nur irgend sonst jemandem zu huldigen. Das wahre Gute muss nicht verehrt werden, um zu helfen. Es hilft gerne und aus eigenen Stücken. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich bin müde.", alle drei nickten und wünschten ihm einen guten Schlaf. „Euch auch.", lächelte Dotour leicht niedergeschlagen. „Und bleibt mir nicht zu lange da drinnen. Sonst werdet ihr noch zu Zoras. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie das gehen soll."

„Ich wurde mehrmals in diese Richtung gedrillt.", schmunzelte Link. „Ich denke, ich würde ganz gut damit zurecht kommen.", Dotour lächelte noch einmal und teleportierte sich aus dem Raum. „Wie alt ist er bitteschön?", fragte Link mit großen Augen.

„Hundertzwei.", sagte Kafei knapp.

„Was?", er rutschte vor Schreck ein Stück mehr ins Wasser und setzte sich wieder auf.

„Hundertzwei.", wiederholte Anju.

„Aber – er sieht aus wie – Sechzig – maximal Fünfundsechzig!"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, wir werden alt.", schmunzelte Kafei.

„Verdammt!", jammerte Link und verzog das Gesicht. „Das heißt – er ist erst mit Vierundsiebzig Vater geworden?"

„Ja.", bestätigte Kafei.

„Und deine Mutter?"

„War fast ein Jahr älter."

„Weiß Esra das?"

„Nein.", sagte Kafei mit leerem Blick. „Sie hält ihn auch für vierzig Jahre jünger. Er wollte ihr sein Alter nie verraten. Als sie sich verliebt hatten, hatte er Angst, ihre Eltern würden die Beziehung verhindern wollen. Aber Esra hat ohnehin den Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen. Sie hatten eine ähnliche Einstellung wie Anidja, weißt du? Trotzdem hat er nie gewollt, dass sie erfährt wie alt er ist. Igos war hundertachtundsiebzig als er starb.", Link schluckte.

„Heißt das, du wirst uns beide überleben?"

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ohne euch leben könnte."

Anju senkte den Kopf und vergrub Mund und Nase in Kafei's Haaren. Link krabbelte durch das bereits schaumlose Wasser auf ihn zu und schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen Kafei's.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Es war der erste Markttag. Zwar war es bereits der zweite Markttag für Link in Unruhstadt, aber es war der erste Markttag seit der Katastrophe. Nachdem das riesige Stück Mauer, das Kafei letztendlich doch zu seiner vollen Bestimmung verholfen hatte, wieder repariert worden war, hatten auch Ydin und Frano ihre Werkstatt wieder eröffnet. Ihr Sohn war indessen zu Romani und Cremia gezogen und tat seiner Meinung nach endlich etwas Sinnvolles. Er wollte Pferde züchten, um der großen Grünfläche einen Nutzen zu geben. Auch mussten sie ihren Bestand an Kühen wieder aufpäppeln.

Lulu hatte sich kurzerhand selbst zum Oberhaupt der Zoras von Termina ernannt und sich mit den Piratinnen versöhnt. Gemeinsam bauten sie nun an einem ordentlichen Hafen für Termina, um das Einführen von Waren zu erleichtern. Seltsamerweise beteiligten sich sogar ein paar Goronen an den Bauarbeiten, wenn auch jeder Schritt mit äußerster Vorsicht gemacht wurde, da er für sie schnell zum letzten werden konnte. Schließlich gab es nicht viele Goronen, die unter Wasser die Luft anhalten konnten und auch die Kraft hatten, sich selbst wieder an die Oberfläche zu befördern.

Ein Suro hatte den Postboten abgefangen und wieder nach Unruhstadt zurück verschleppt, wofür dieser ihm gar dankbar war, da er sich in Hyrule viel zu oft verlaufen war. Auch der Buchladen und die Bank waren wieder offen. Die Lotterie war nun eine Drogerie. Viele Wohnungen standen leer und es würde dauern, bis sich jemand finden würde, der sie neu bezog. Link hatte schwermütig Kafei's Idee zugestimmt, seine Berühmtheit auszunutzen. So sollte er ab sofort gegen höheren Preis vereinzelt Sonderunterricht in der Kampschule geben. Die dadurch eingenommen Rubine würden dem Wiederaufbau und den schwerer getroffenen Opfern der Katastrophe zugute kommen. Zwar hielt sich die Begeisterung noch in Grenzen, aber Kafei war zuversichtlich. Leider schienen Dotour und Link selbst die einzigen zu sein, die den größten Grund dafür bemerken wollten. Sehr viele hatten nicht gerade Verständnis für Link's Beziehung mit Kafei.

Wie gesagt, es war der erste Markttag. Es gab nicht zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin das Nötigste. Es war sogar schon jemand so dreist, Schmuck anzubieten. Als Link gerade am Obststand zweier Dekus vorbeischlenderte, wurde er plötzlich von hinten attackiert. Ein größeres Etwas war von unten auf seinen Rücken gesprungen und klammerte sich fest.

„Taya!", lachte Link nur und versuchte sich nach ihr umzusehen, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang, da sie immer wieder ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite lehnte. „Was hab ich denn verbrochen, dass du mich so in die Mangel nimmst?"

„Gar nichts.", kicherte sie und klettere ohne Mühe auf seine Schultern, wo sie sich ebenfalls alleine hielt.

„Tz. Was? Nicht du auch noch.", jammerte Link gespielt, als ihr Bruder, einmal nicht in Bomber-Uniform, vor ihm Stellung bezogen hatte und die Arme nach oben streckte. „Auf eure Verantwortung, ja? Ich bin nicht schuld, wenn ich wen fallen lasse."

„In Ordnung.", grinste Klein-Link und ließ sich von seinem Vorbild auf die Arme heben, wobei sich dieser nicht ungeschickter hätte anstellen können.

„Und wo soll es hingehen?"

„Egal.", strahlte Taya. „Hüa!", sie gab ihm einen leichten Tritt, aber nur mit der rechten Ferse, da sie sonst ihrem Bruder in den Kopf treten hätte müssen.

„Du musst mich schon füttern.", scherzte Link, bereute es aber sofort.

„Dummer Gaul.", kicherte sie, ließ eine Karotte vom benachbarten Gemüsestand zu sich schnellen und warf dem Verkäufer einen Rubin aus ihrem Medaillon zu. „Da.", sie steckte dem grinsenden Link die Karotte in den Mund. „Und jetzt Abmarsch."

Link schüttelte nur den Kopf, versuchte aber, die Karotte möglichst schnell wegzuessen, was natürlich schwierig war, da er seine Hände nicht benutzen konnte. Zusätzlich dirigierte Taya ihn an den Haaren hin und her. Jetzt wusste er zumindest, wie Kafei Ijaron ohne Zügel reiten konnte. Auf diese Tierquälerei würde er ihn noch ansprechen. Die gemischten Blicke ignorierend, trug er die beiden Kinder zwischen den Marktständen durch die Stadt. Auch konnte er die Leute hinter sich tuscheln hören.

„Ja. Die armen Kinder.", hörte er eine Frau flüstern. „Jetzt beansprucht er auch noch sie."

Nicht glaubend, was er da hörte, machte er Halt und drehte sich um. Noch immer die Hälfte der Karotte im Mund, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Und sie hatte eindeutig über ihn gesprochen, denn in diesem Moment nahm sie hektisch den Blick von ihm und tat so, als würde sie etwas unter ihrem Tisch suchen. Auch ihre Freundin sah nach unten, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Das Rot, das in ihr Gesicht trat, war jedoch unmissverständlich. Auch das andere Rot, das plötzlich vor Link's Augen trat. Es waren weit geöffnete, schwarz geschminkte Augen, die er nur zu gerne sah.

„Was ist denn hier los?", gluckste Kafei. „Warum hast du eine Karotte im Mund?"

„Link ist unser Pferd!", grinste sein Sohn und das widerwillige Reittier nickte verzweifelt.

„Was?", kicherte Kafei und nahm ihm die Karotte aus dem Mund.

„Danke.", seufzte Link erleichtert und lockerte seine Kieferpartie auf.

„Du hast sie doch nicht etwa so gegessen?", stutzte Kafei und betrachtete die Bissstelle.

„Ich spucke doch kein frisch gekauftes, vollwertiges Nahrungsmittel auf den Boden."

„Gut. Dann sei bitte so nett und bring die beiden in den Gasthof. Mittagessen ist fertig.", lächelte Kafei und steckte ihm die Karotte wieder in den Mund, woraufhin Link fast die Tränen kamen, da Taya heftig an seinen Haaren zog und ihn zum Wenden brachte.

„Geschieht ihm recht.", flüsterte die Frau, die sich schon zuvor herablassend geäußert hatte, Kafei bemerkte es aber nicht.

„He! Sei bloß vorsichtig mit ihm. Er ist mir heilig."

„Bin ich dir auch heilig?", fragte Taya und drehte Link abermals herum, der nun wirklich die Augen zusammenkniff und versuchte, die Karotte nicht zu verlieren.

„Ja.", schnaubte Kafei.

„Würdest du ihn auch ermahnen, wenn er auf meinen Schultern sitzen würde?"

„Was?", Kafei's Augen weiteten sich erneut. „Ich – äh – ja! Und ob!"

„Danke.", grinste Taya kichernd. „Aber du müsstest schnell sein. Wenn er sich auf meine Schultern setzen würde, wäre ich so flach wie eine zu langsame Fliege unter Oma's Hintern.", als sie ihn wieder an seinen Haaren zog, spielte Link tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, den Spieß umzudrehen. „Ich frage mich, wie Opa diesen Hintern im Bett erträgt."

„Taya!", nun war Kafei wirklich über die Gedankengänge seiner Tochter entsetzt und schämte sich ein bisschen für die offene Erziehung, die sie genossen hatte.

„Was ist?", seufzte diese, jedoch weil Link etwas sagen wollte und nahm ihm fairerweise die Karotte ab.

„Opa.", hauchte Link nur und drehte sich wieder zu Kafei um.

„Bitte?"

„Ich – äh – ich hatte einen Großvater."

„Ich nehme an, du hattest zwei davon, oder?", gluckste Kafei.

„Nein.", Link drehte die Augen über.

„Wie jetzt – "

„Doch – aber – was ich sagen will – du weißt doch noch, als du mich über all diese Namen deiner Familie aufgeklärt hast – da habe ich auch von meiner Familie erzählt."

„Ja. Und?"

„Und dabei hab ich völlig den Vater meiner Mutter vergessen. Durch ihn haben sich meine Eltern kennen gelernt. Er war Waffenschmied, unter anderem für die Soldaten von Hyrule. Und, naja, er hat längere Zeit nicht in Hyrule gelebt. Aber wenige Monate vor seinem Tod ist er wieder nach Hyrule zurück gezogen. In dieser Zeit hab ich bei ihm gewohnt. Danach bin ich ins Schloss gezogen. Ich – ich weiß nicht, wieso ich vergessen habe, ihn zu erwähnen. Vielleicht, weil es war, als Vaati über Hyrule hergefallen ist und ich nicht gerade viel Zeit mit ihm hatte. Keine Ahnung. Von ihm weiß ich auch, dass Vater angeblich einen Bruder hatte."

„Hm.", war alles, was Kafei heraus brachte.

„Ich hab mich nur – eben daran erinnert. Und da dachte ich – dass es dich vielleicht interess- ah!", Taya hatte schon wieder an seinen Haaren gezogen. „Was soll das?"

„Ich hab Hunger."

„Taya.", mahnte Kafei. „Wenn du nicht warten kannst, dann iss die Karotte. Aber hör bitte auf, Link weh zu tun, ja?"

„Vergiss es. Damit erreichst du nichts.", seufzte Link und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen, damit die Tortur möglichst bald ein Ende fand.

„Vielleicht warst du aber auch nur zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darüber zu klagen, dass du keine Familie hast?", und wieder blieb Link stehen.

„Was?", Kafei ging um ihn herum, stellte sich knapp vor ihn und legte ihm die linke Hand auf die rechte Wange.

„Ich liebe dich. Vater und Esra haben dich sehr gern und auch Anju mag dich wirklich. Und selbst unsere Kinder scheinen von dir angetan zu sein. Link. Du hast eine Familie.", sagte er sanft und streichelte Link's Wange.

„Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!", begann Juro und auch Taya stieg ein, woraufhin das Paar leise lachen musste, dem aber dennoch Folge leistete. „Geht doch auch so.", raunte der Junge, nachdem die beiden ihre Lippen gelöst haben.

„Was meinst du?", lächelte Kafei, nahm seine kleine Nase zwischen die Finger und schüttelte sie kurz durch.

„Ohne Zungen."

„Wie du meinst.", grinste Kafei.

„Wäh.", schüttelte sich der Junge ab. „Hört auf damit. Das ist voll eklig."

„Ist doch gar nicht wahr.", protestierte Taya und brachte ihren Vater so zum Lachen, dass er sich fast an Link's Zunge verschluckte und umgekehrt.

„Was weißt denn du schon?", fauchte ihr Bruder. „Du siehst doch nur ihre Haare."

„Aber ich weiß, wie das aussieht. Und wenn sie sich lieben und das mögen, ist es in Ordnung."

„Tz."

„Ach ich geb's auf.", jammerte das Mädchen. „Du bist noch ein Kind. Du verstehst das nicht."

„Und du bist etwa kein Kind mehr?", gluckste der ältere Link mit Blick nach oben.

„Als du so alt warst wie ich, hast du Hyrule gerettet."

„Was hätte ich machen sollen? Es war ein Auftrag vom Deku-Baum. Das lehnt man nicht einfach so ab. Auch, wenn man ihn für verrückt hält."

„Du hast den Deku-Baum für verrückt gehalten?", kicherte Taya.

„Na uuuuuuuuuund?", keuchte er, da seine Kopfhaut schon wieder gepeinigt wurde.

„Taya. Bitte.", jammerte Kafei.

„Ach lass sie.", seufzte Link. „Das lässt sie nicht aufhören. Außerdem hat sie Recht. Ich hab schon schlimmere Schmerzen überleeeeeeeebt!"

„Du wärst wirklich ein guter Vater.", kicherte Kafei.

„Träum weiter.", raunte Link. „Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt. Da ich durch und durch Hylianer bin, bin ich noch immer minderjährig. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, auch nur irgendwann in meinem Leben diese Utopie umzusetzen. Der Gedanke – ich und eine Fraaaaaaaah!"

„Jetzt reicht's.", fauchte Kafei.

Er griff hinter Link herum und unter das linke Bein seiner kleinen Tochter. Mit dem anderen Arm packte er sie um den Bauch und zog sie mit Leichtigkeit herunter. Dabei zog er auch Link's leichtes, knopfloses, weißes Leinenhemd über dessen rechter Schulter nach unten. In Shiekjiarnjinjú kichernd, drehte er sich mit dem quietschend lachenden Mädchen mehrmals um die eigene Achse, bevor er sich mit ihr auf den sandigen Boden des Nordplatzes sinken ließ. Inzwischen gab es nichts und niemanden, was nicht die Augen auf die Vier gerichtet hatte. Doch es war ihnen egal. Der kleine Link kuschelte sich an die linke Schulter seines beobachtenden Namenspatronen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, wenn du das eklig findest."

„Wirklich?"

„Vollkommen. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas einmal schön finde.", lächelte er, da der Junge ein dumpfes Grummeln von sich gab.

„Bin ich schwer?"

„Nein."

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Ich hab einen ziemlich großen Morgenstern. Den hab ich einer Echse abgeknöpft. Glaub mir. Diese Kugel ist schwerer."

„Wie groß ist sie?"

„Riesig."

„Wie riesig genau?"

„So groß wie Esra's Hintern."

„Boah!", seine blauen Augen drohten fast herauszufallen, als er aufsah. „Zeig!"

„Doch nicht hier.", gluckste Link.

„Wieso nicht?", er wischte sich ein Büschel seiner violett-roten Haare hinters linke Ohr.

„Was denkst du, was das für einen Eindruck macht, wenn ich dir in aller Öffentlichkeit meine verheerendsten Waffen zeige?"

„Was ist deine schlimmste Waffe?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen!", rief Kafei, der offenbar alles gehört hatte, obwohl er versuchte, seine umherlaufende Tochter zu fangen.

„Wa- ", stockte Link.

„Was meint Papa?"

„Ich denke, das was er gerade gemeint hat, willst du erst recht nicht wissen.", jammerte Link, interessiert beobachtend, wie sich Taya immer wieder wo anders hin teleportierte, aber Kafei sie immer erwischte, bevor sie wieder verschwunden war.

„Hör – auf – immer – dort – zu – sein – wo – ich – bin!", wütete Taya, bei jedem Wort an einem anderen Fleck des Nordviertels, was ein eigenartiges Gemisch aus Lautstärken ergab.

„Dann – gib – endlich – auf!", konterte Kafei kichernd.

„Nie – mals!"

„Ich – dachte – du – hast – Hunger?"

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?", Anju war gerade durch die östliche Passage gekommen und stellte sich an Link's rechte Seite.

„Fang gar nicht erst an zu fragen.", antwortete dieser, als Kafei die angebissene Karotte in den Mund gesteckt wurde.

„Und was soll die Karotte?", hauchte sie. „Schon gut.", Link's Blick war mehr als deutlich gewesen. „Wie du rumläufst. Fast schon wie er.", sie zog sein Hemd wieder über die Schulter hinauf.

„Oh. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Danke. Das muss runtergerutscht sein, als er mich von Taya befreit hat."

„Befreit? Du liebe Zeit. Du klingst, als hätte sie dich belagert. Was ist das unter deinen Haaren? Wieso bist du so rot am Kopf?"

„Und ich dachte, Kafei hätte viel Einfluss auf dich. Aber du hast eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Romani verbracht."

„Was?"

„Du fragst einfach nach allem, auch wenn dir die Antwort eigentlich klar sein sollte."

„Sie hat dich als Pferd missbraucht, oder? Und ich dachte, sie hätte damit aufgehört.", leicht verträumt schüttelte Anju den Kopf.

„Was ist los? Du klingst so abwesend."

„Was? Oh – ich denke, ich bin nur müde. Hat er dir gesagt, dass es Zeit fürs Mittagessen ist? Die Handwerker sind schon fertig. Ich wollte nicht einmal nachsehen, wie viel sie übrig gelassen haben. Ich hoffe, es reicht für uns alle. Ja, sie leisten gute Arbeit. Wenn sie nicht gerade beschließen, faul zu sein. Aber sie sind immens verfressen."

„Mama!", mahnte Juro.

„Ich weiß. Das sagt man nicht wirklich. Aber sie futtern uns einfach alles weg. Und Kafei bezahlt sie auch noch."

„Wem sagst du das? Ich muss das halbe Land abkämmen, um diese Gauner zu finanzieren."

„Und am Ende sind es doch wieder die Minish, die im dunkeln klopfen und für sie riesige Kristalle an die Oberfläche befördern, um sie dann mühevollst zu schleifen und – sie uns einfach zu schenken. Im Gegenzug für Müll."

„Ja. Woher weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Vaati."

„Oh. Sicher."

„So manche Tat lässt die Herkunft einer Person in Vergessenheit geraten.", hauchte sie gedankenverloren, als Kafei ihre erschöpfte Tochter hochhob.

„Wem sagst du das?"

„Natürlich. Du musst es wohl am besten wissen."

„Aber es ist nicht so, als würde es Vaati stören, dass – "

„Ich weiß es nicht. Auch wenn er behauptet, die Minish gleichermaßen zu verabscheuen wie sie ihn, so sind es doch seine Wurzeln, die er verleugnet."

„Weil sie ihn verleugnet haben."

„Wohl war. Aber er wird immer mit ihnen verbunden sein. Es gibt sehr vieles, über das er nicht spricht. Das weiß ich, weil es sehr viele Dinge gibt, über die er nicht gerne spricht. Aber nur, weil er nicht darüber spricht, heißt das nicht, dass er davon nichts hören will. Ich hoffe nur, er zerbricht nicht an seinem Selbstschutz. Zelda hat ihn nicht zurückgeholt, damit er sich erneut vernichten lässt."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	20. Kapitel 20 Das Geschenk

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 20

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Die größten Gaben und Geschenke passieren im Kleinen und ziehen oft zu früh weiter. Doch so lange jemand da ist, um sich zu erinnern, bleibt ein Teil davon hier.

******Kommentar der Autorin: **Nun. Ich hoffe, es sind noch alle da. ^^; Nach einer 3 1/2 monatigen Pause werde ich nun versuchen, wieder den 3-Wochen-Takt einzuhalten.

Es geht wieder weiter in Vaati's neuem Leben. Auch passieren die ersten Dinge zur beinahigen Auflösung des uralten Rätsels, das sich noch nicht einmal wirklich zu erkennen gegeben hat. Alte Wunden brechen wieder auf. Sich zu erinnern ist besonders wichtig. Nicht nur für Leser dieser Geschichte sondern für alle Personen darin und im Grunde alle Lebewesen in unserer tatsächlichen Welt.

**Altersfreigabe: **ab 14 - wegen Nacktheit (Ah. Da haben wir sie ja wieder.), Shōnen-Ai(echt? O.o)

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew). Der Rest geht zur Sicherheit auf mich. ;)

Bitte um Reviews - aber wirklich! Danke.

Viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 20 –

**Das Geschenk**

Er wurde durch ein Klopfen geweckt. Sehr unfreiwillig. Er hatte nicht darum gebeten, geweckt zu werden, doch vielleicht war es besser so, auch wenn er am liebsten die nächsten Tage durchgeschlafen hätte. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihn fertiger gemacht als alles andere zuvor. Gähnend rieb er sich die Augen. Es klopfte erneut.

„Schon gut!", raunte er laut genug, um auf der anderen Seite der schweren Holztür gehört zu werden. „Ich bin ja schon wach!"

Von der Tür kam ein seltsames Geräusch, dann entfernten sich Schritte. Er wandte den Kopf zur Tür und sein Blick traf auf den Brief, der durchgeschoben worden war. Nachdem er sich noch einmal durchgestreckt hatte, ging er zur Tür, hob den Brief auf und fand noch einen Zettel dabei, der ihn darauf hinwies, dass das Frühstück gedeckt war. Kopfschüttelnd zerknüllte er das Papier und warf es gekonnt in den Korb neben seinem Schreibtisch, an den er sich sogleich setzte. Nicht ohne sich zuvor noch einmal die Augen zu reiben, drehte er den Brief um und erkannte sofort das Siegel. Es war zu erwarten gewesen. Sonst gab es ja niemanden, der ihm Briefe schrieb. Auch gab es außer ihnen niemanden, der Gründe dazu hatte. Mit noch etwas morgendlichem Ungeschick öffnete er das Siegel und zog den Brief aus dem Kuvert.

_Lieber Vaati_

_Uns geht es wie immer blendend_. _Du wirst sehen, die Goronen werden dich bald mögen_. _Wenn nicht, schicken wir dir Link_. _Er hat gleich angeboten, sie eigenhändig die Felsen hinunter zu ringen_. _Aber ich denke, sie werden sich beruhigen_. _Goronen sind nun einmal so_. _Zuerst machen sie einen Mords Radau und dann sind sie die besten Kumpel_._ Und es ist schön zu wissen, dass du zumindest Leonard auf deiner Seite hast_.

_Link lässt fragen, ob du dich schon mit Thelma angefreundet hast_._ Er meint, wenn sie dich mag, mag dich auch der Rest der Hauptstadt_._ Solltest du probieren, wenn du nicht wieder vor Obst fliehen willst_.

_Kafei rät dir zu Vorsicht gegenüber Zelda_._ Du solltest nichts überstürzen_._ Sie scheint dich sehr zu mögen_._ Vermassle dir das nicht, indem du zu offenherzig bist_. _Vergiss nicht_._ Sie steht noch immer auf Link_._ Deine Schilderungen haben das bestätigt_.

_Und pass mit Zhani auf_._ Die Warnung kommt vom Held in Grün höchstpersönlich_._ Er rät dir, dich nicht von seinen Augen täuschen zu lassen_._ Er fragt sich noch immer, warum Zelda ihn nicht schon längst rausgeschmissen hat_._ Wahrscheinlich putzt er zu gut_._ Sogar so gut, dass man, laut Link, sehr lange braucht um zu bemerken, dass er Müll `entsorgt´, der gar kein Müll war, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine_.

_Jedenfalls, wie immer die herzlichsten Grüße von allen_._ Auch von Romani und Cremia_._ Sie kommen allmählich über das Loch in ihrem Leben hinweg_._ Ich auch, muss ich sagen_._ Anscheinend hat mich der Tod meines Vaters damals so abgehärtet, dass ich auch meine Schwester gehen lassen kann_.

_Und noch etwas – wenn du alleine aus der Stadt reitest, versuch weite Bögen um die Vögel zu machen_._ Besonders in der Nacht solltest du Reisen in geringem Tempo möglichst meiden, auch wenn die Stimmung schön sein sollte_.

_Der Neuaufbau ist übrigens fast beendet_._ Hier und da müssen noch kleinere Schäden behoben werden, aber ansonsten erstrahlt Termina wieder_._ Kafei kümmert sich wirklich um alles und jeden_._ Es wundert mich immer wieder, wie er dabei noch so viel Zeit für Link, mich und die Kinder hat_._ Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass auch er irgendwann ein paar Tage durchschlafen wird, weil er fix und fertig ist_.

_Liebe Grüße, auch an Zelda,_

_Anju samt Meute_

Ja, der Brief hatte ihm genau die Erkenntnis gebracht, die erwartet hatte. Nämlich keine. Nichts was er inzwischen nicht schon wusste beziehungsweise vermutet hatte. Sorgfältig gab er ihn in die Mappe zu den anderen und sperrte sie wieder in ihrer Schublade ein. Wie jeden Morgen kämpfte er mit der Kleiderwahl. Zelda hatte ihm einen enormen Vorschuss gegeben. Zwar wollte sie es als Geschenk ansehen, doch er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihr alles zurück zu zahlen. Den größten Teil dieses Vorschusses hatte er in Kleidung, ein Fernglas und einen Photoapparat investiert. Ein anderer Teil wartete noch auf mehr, damit er bald unabhängig von den Waffen der Kaserne war.

Die Güte der Minish auszunützen war nicht einfach, selbst wenn einem der Wind gehorchte. Es war anstrengend. Gras umzuschneiden war wesentlich einfacher als die Luft um jedes Büschel zu konzentrieren. Doch noch einfacher würde es mit einem ordentlichen Schwert sein, wenn er erst einmal so weit war, auch besser mit solch einer Waffe umgehen zu können.

Er hielt nichts von den derzeitigen Modestilen in Hyrule. Zu seinem Glück gab es in der Stadt noch ein Geschäft, das edlere Kleidung verkaufte. Diese hatte zwar ihren Preis, doch immerhin konnte er im Schloss ja nicht wie irgendein dahergelaufener Bürger umherstreifen. Außerhalb versuchte er zumindest einen Kompromiss einzugehen.

Schlussendlich hatte er was er brauchte, sperrte die Tür auf, ging hinaus, sperrte wieder ab und verstaute seinen Schlüsselbund wieder im Medaillon, das er von Kafei bekommen hatte. Er war froh, dass er es hatte. Erst recht mit einem Langfinger als Reinigungskraft. Wie gewohnt, drehten sich ihm die Köpfe der Wachen kaum merklich nach. Zumindest war dies ein Beweis, dass sie nicht stehend schliefen. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass diese Wachen nicht die mutigsten Männer Hyrules waren. Sie standen den ganzen Tag nur herum und bewachten Türen. Mit dem üblichen Schmunzeln und Handschlenker öffnete er das Tor zum Speisesaal. Die Stimmung beim Frühstück war natürlich wie immer träge. Nur Zelda und Aris versuchten verzweifelt sie zu heben, was ihnen wie üblich nicht gelang.

So spät wie er gekommen war, verließ Vaati den Saal wieder. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu den Ställen. Er hätte sich teleportieren können, doch wollte er die Pferde nicht unnötig erschrecken. Sruna begrüßte ihn, wenn auch etwas mutlos. Sie war genau so müde wie er. Vorbei an weiteren Wachen verließ er das Schloss durch den nördlichen Geheimgang in die Ebenen. Ziellos. Einfach nur hinaus in die Natur. Schon nach wenigen Metern stand er vor der ersten Entscheidung. Osten oder Westen? Oder gar Norden? Sollte er die Zoras besuchen gehen? Sie hatten sich ja als wesentlich toleranter herausgestellt als die Goronen. Auch war der kleine Ralis so begeistert von Vaati's Aussehen. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich den jungen Regenten besuchen. Er hatte sogar noch weniger Freunde als Vaati selbst.

Er war schon fast beim Eingang des Höhlensystems angelangt, als ein Blitzen am Horizont seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sich nicht sicher, verharrte sein Blick an der Stelle. Da war es wieder. Der Richtung nach zu schließen kam es vom Hyliasee. Doch oberhalb. Irgendetwas war dort in der Luft.

Ralis war mit einem Mal vergessen. Er riss Sruna herum und ritt in vollem Galopp südwestlich zur Schlucht in Richtung Hyliabrücke. Das kolossale Bauwerk kam endlich zum Vorschein. Die Renovierungsarbeiten waren noch nicht abgeschlossen. Diese Bulblins hatten die Brücke übel zugerichtet. Aus Sicherheitsgründen war die Brücke gesperrt. Durchlass gab es nur nach erteilter Erlaubnis, sprich, wenn der Bauleiter allen zu verstehen gab, zu unterbrechen, damit Lieferungen problemlos passieren konnten. Vaati ritt in Richtung Abgang zum See. Auf halber Strecke zum Haus machte er Halt und sah sich nach der Ursache für das zuvor von ihm entdeckte Phänomen um. Von den Bauarbeiten kam es nicht. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er es erneut entdeckt. Es schwebte über dem See.

Vaati holte sein Fernglas aus seinem Medaillon und betrachtete das seltsame Glitzern genauer. Eigentlich war es kein wirkliches Glitzern. Es war dunkel und schien sich zu bewegen. Wie ein Schwarm kleiner Vögel. Was genau es war, konnte er nicht erkennen. Bedacht stieg er auf der Seite von Sruna ab, die den Arbeitern abgewandt war. Er machte sich unsichtbar, stieß sich vom Boden ab und schwebte auf das seltsame Gebilde zu. Eine Weile lang starrte er es nur fasziniert an. Sein Gehirn schien jede Art von Verstand ausgeschalten zu haben. Dann traf es ihn genau so schnell wie sein erstes Wahrnehmen des Schimmerns. Seine Verblüfftheit wich einer jähen Panik. Er verstaute das Fernglas, holte seinen Photoapparat heraus, drückte mehrmals ab und teleportierte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Sruna ins Schloss zurück.

Völlig entgeistert stand er noch immer unsichtbar in der Eingangshalle. Was sollte er machen? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich das gewesen war, wofür er es gehalten hatte. Sollte er es Zelda sagen? Er musste es ihr sagen. Oder doch nicht? Nein. Er wollte sich ganz sicher sein. Sofort teleportierte er sich auf sein Zimmer, holte die Photographien aus einem der zwei Fächer der Sofortbildkamera und erschrak leicht, da er bemerkte, dass er noch unsichtbar. Kaum waren seine Hände sichtbar, legte er die Photographien auf dem Schreibtisch auf und betrachtete sie. Kein Zweifel. Es waren solche – aber warum über dem Hyliasee? Zufall? Warum überhaupt? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hastig stapelte er die Blätter, konzentrierte sich auf Zelda und teleportierte sich ohne weiter nachzudenken zu ihr.

Um Luft ringend prustete sie in ihr Waschbecken, als Vaati's Spiegelbild neben ihrem aufgetaucht war. Dieser, sich seiner Tat bewusst, schämte sich in Grund und Boden.

„Bitte verzeiht mir, Hoh- äh – Zelda.", jammerte er, Wärme in sein Gesicht steigen spürend.

„Schon – in – Ordnung.", spuckte sie die restliche Zahnpaste mithilfe von Wasser aus und holte einmal tief Luft. „Was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich – ähm – nichts – ich – ", war er wirklich so feige? „Habe mich im Raum geirrt."

„Oh! Ja. Das passiert mir auch manchmal. Hin und wieder bin ich so gedankenverloren, wenn ich mich teleportiere, dass ich nicht dort lande, wo ich hin wollte. Meistens ist es aber ein Ort, der durchaus Parallelen zu meinem Wunschziel aufweist. Ich nehme an, du wolltest auf die Toilette?"

„Ja!", log Vaati, bemerkte aber augenblicklich, dass er doch irgendwie musste. „Ich – werde dann – "

„Du kannst ruhig meine hier benutzen. Ich drehe mich so lange um."

„Das – also – na gut.", seufzte er. „Danke."

Dieses Lächeln, das sie ihm entgegenwarf – es schien ihm fast so als wollte sie, dass er ihre Toilette benutzte. Sie griff jedoch nach ihrer Bürste, drehte sich um und begann, ihre Haare umzugestalten. Etwas hektisch zog Vaati seine Hosen herunter und setzte sich. Gebannt beobachtete er, wie die Bürste durch ihre wunderschönen, blonden Haare fuhr. Sie waren nicht einheitlich blond. Es waren viele Nuancen von Dunkelblond bis Hellblond. Er war so froh, dass er es bevorzugte, sein Geschäft im Sitzen zu verrichten.

Onnoru hatte ihn einst in eine ähnliche Situation verwickelt. Er hoffte nur, das Zelda nicht auch noch begann, wie Onnoru damals, sich umzuziehen. Er hatte ganze fünf Minuten alleine länger sitzen bleiben müssen, mit dem Vorwand, dass sich nicht nur seine Blase entleeren wollte. Was auch gestimmt hatte, jedoch nicht das, was Onnoru daraufhin angenommen hatte. Wenn ihm das nun auch noch mit Zelda passierte – aber diese flocht sich nur einen aufwändigen Zopf und verließ ihr Bad hinaus in ihre Gemächer. Doch etwas erleichtert beendete Vaati sein Geschäft, wusch sich die Hände und; nach einem kurzen Blick zur Tür hinaus, in der niemand zu sehen war; trocknete diese voll Entzücken mit Zelda's Handtuch. Er wollte sich schon hinaus teleportieren, als Zelda's Stimme von draußen hereintönte.

„Wenn du noch da bist – könntest du mir vielleicht einen Augenblick zur Hand gehen?", er überlegte kurz.

„Gewiss."

Sich unnötig fragend, wobei sie seine Hilfe brauchte, betrat er den großen, übermäßig kitschigen Raum. Im Grunde war die Ausstattung prunkvoll, mit vielen goldenen Elementen, aber hauptsächlich war sie rosa. Sehr rosa sogar.

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Ich möchte heute nach Kakariko reiten. Mich mit den Menschen und Goronen dort austauschen. Was meinst du? Welches von den beiden soll ich anziehen? Du scheinst mir ein Gespür für adäquate Kleidung zu haben."

Vaati traute seinen Ohren nicht. Zelda – _Prinzessin_ Zelda – fragte _ihn_, was sie für einen Ausflug anziehen sollte? Woher sollte er denn wissen, welches der beiden Kleider einen Ritt nach Kakariko überlebte? Außerdem – warum wollte sie überhaupt hinreiten, wo sie sich doch teleportieren konnte? Zumindest hatte sie zwei schlichte Kleider mit dezenteren Farben ausgesucht. Er hatte sie noch nie in dunklen Farben gesehen. Alles was sie bis jetzt getragen hatte, war in Pastelltönen gewesen. Nur manchmal waren Elemente von dunklerem – rosa – dabei gewesen. Das Kleid in ihrer linken Hand war blutrot und hatte dunkelblaue Einnäher in den Falten des Rockes und der leicht wirkenden Trompetenärmel. Vorne war es mit dunkelblauen Bändern geschnürt. Ein weiteres dunkelblaues Band hing um den Haken, von dem er vermutete, dass es um die Taille zu binden war. Das andere Kleid schien durch sein Ocker bäuerlich, obwohl es aus Samt war. Es war ärmellos, stattdessen hielt sie aber eine zartgrüne Bluse mit Rüschenärmeln dazu. Eigentlich musste er nicht lange überlegen.

„Das Rote."

„Ja? Hm. Ja. Es ist weiter und bequemer beim Reiten. Vor allem kann ich es anpassen. Gut. Danke. Ähm – du müsstest mir aber beim Schnüren helfen. Vorne geht es schon. Aber hinten komme ich nicht dazu. Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Ich kann auch mein Zimmermädchen rufen."

„Äh – ich – würde – mich geehrt fühlen.", was war das nun?

„Danke."

Sie lächelte ihn erneut an, legte das rot-blaue Kleid auf ihr Himmelbett, hängte die anderen beiden Dinge in den Schrank zurück und – begann doch tatsächlich, sich auszuziehen. Er wollte schon zurück ins Badezimmer flüchten, war aber zu perplex um sich bewegen zu können. Tat sie das absichtlich oder war es ihr einfach egal, dass er sie in Unterwäsche sah? Sie legte ihr schlichtes weißes Kleid neben das andere. Vaati versuchte angestrengt weg zu sehen, oder zumindest auf ihre Beine. Doch plötzlich war auch das irrelevant, da sie rote Unterwäsche aus ihrem Schrank holte. Nein, es war _nur_ ein rotes Höschen. Hinter ihrem Rücken biss sich Vaati so sehr auf die Lippen, dass er hoffte, nicht zu bluten zu beginnen.

Eigentlich hätte er sich ja privilegiert fühlen müssen, die wichtigsten Regenten des Kontinents der letzten Jahrzehnte nackt gesehen haben zu dürfen. Aber schon langsam war ihm das sehr suspekt. An Onnoru hatte er sogar seine Unschuld verloren. Anju war zwar für ihn nicht mehr als eine gute Freundin, aber in ihren Mann war er sehr wohl eine Zeit lang verliebt gewesen. Und jetzt entblößte sich auch noch die Prinzessin von Hyrule vor ihm. Jedoch steckte sie schon im Kleid, bevor er überhaupt mit seinen Überlegungen fertig werden konnte. Und schon legte sie den Zopf über die Schulter und drehte den Kopf zu ihm um. Glücklicherweise sagte sie ihm, wo er mehr und wo er weniger fest anziehen sollte.

„Ich danke dir. Hast du heute schon etwas vor?"

„Ihr wollt mich doch nicht etwa mitnehmen?"

„Wie oft denn noch? Du musst mich nicht förmlich ansprechen, wenn wir alleine sind. Vater und Impa waren im Privaten auch nicht förmlich. Zwar hat sie die Rolle meiner Mutter übernommen und sich um mich gekümmert, aber zwischen ihnen ist nichts gelaufen. Dennoch waren sie Freunde. Nun bist du mein Berater. Du bist der einzige Freund, den ich habe.", nun wurde Vaati ernsthaft rot.

„Natürlich. Und – du – weißt hoffentlich, dass ich nichts dagegen habe – äh – dich – zu begleiten?"

„Ich weiß. Und danke. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so süß sein kannst. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du mich einmal versteinert und mehrmals entführt hast. Tut mir leid.", kicherte sie. „Willst du dich auch umziehen?"

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Und – nein."

„Schön."

~o~0~O~0~o~

Es klopfte. Esra klopfte doch nie. Auch war es viel zu früh. Sie kam nie vor Mitternacht zurück. Auch wurde seine Antwort nicht abgewartet. So konnte er gerade noch das Buch in der untersten Lade seines Nachtkästchens verstauen. Etwas zögernd lugte Link, bereits im Pyjama, herein. Er lächelte mit geschlossenen Lippen, als er Dotour auf dem Bett sitzen sah.

„Oh. Du bist es. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wer das wohl sein könnte. Was brauchst du?"

„Esra ist nicht hier? Wo ist sie?"

„In der Bar."

„Hm. Ja. Logisch."

„Logisch.", gluckste Dotour bedrückt. „Ja."

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher."

„Ich hoffe, ich hab dich bei nichts gestört.", meinte Link, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Nein. Ich – hab nur – ", er seufzte tief, „In Erinnerungen geschwelgt."

„Lass hören.", er setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und Dotour holte das querformatige Buch wieder heraus. „Photos?"

„Ja. Ich glaube, es wäre gut, wenn du auch weißt, woher Kafei sein gutes Aussehen hat."

„Hallo? Fang bloß nicht wieder an, dich selbst runter zu machen."

„Und du fang bloß nicht wieder an, mir zu schmeicheln."

„Ist sie das? Natürlich. Wieso frag ich. Sie sehen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich."

„Das tun sie. Das haben sie immer. Ich habe zwar leider keine früheren Photos, da es damals so etwas noch nicht gegeben hat, aber sie haben auch als Kinder gleich ausgesehen. Das hier war einer unserer schönsten Tage."

Es war eine Schwarzweißphotographie. Eine bildhübsche Frau hing glücklichst lächelnd über die Schultern eines ebenso lächelnden, wesentlich jüngeren Dotour. Im Hintergrund war die Untergehende Sonne und ein Streifen glitzernden Meeres. Seiner Haltung nach zu urteilen, hatte Dotour selbst abgedrückt. Er trug die Haare genau so offen wie seit der Invasion, hatte einen etwas kürzeren Bart und Ohrringe. Link drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Tatsächlich konnte er eine kleine Narbe an Dotour's linkem Ohrläppchen sehen. Offenbar waren die Löcher zugewachsen, nachdem er die Ringe lange nicht mehr getragen hatte.

„Ja, du hast richtig gesehen.", sagte Dotour, ohne den Blick vom Bild zu nehmen. „Ich habe sie rausgenommen als ich Esra geheiratet habe. Ich wollte das Kapitel abschließen. Aber Liebe kann man nicht einfach – in eine Schublade stecken und vergessen. Dieser Tag – ", Link betrachtete das nächste Photo, auf dem Ajrini aus einer Kokosnuss trank, „Das war unser fünfundfünfzigster Hochzeitstag."

„Was? Ihr seht aus wie Dreißig!", Dotour schmunzelte nur. „Jetzt weißt du zumindest, wie lange Kafei so aussehen wird wie jetzt. In dieser Nacht haben wir ihn gezeugt. Und es war ganz sicher diese Nacht. Sie wusste es nämlich und wir haben gesagt, wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie mehr. Und wir wollten unbedingt ein Kind. Nach all den Jahren wollten wir ein Kind. Wir waren am Ende doch größenwahnsinnig, was unser Glück betroffen hat. Wir waren immer glücklich gewesen. Bis zu ihrem Tod.", seine Augen wurden glasig und er drehte den Kopf von Link weg, der seinen rechten Arm um ihn legte. „Das – ", er blätterte etwas weiter, „War – naja. Du siehst ja selbst."

Beide hatten ihre Bäuche entblößt und standen kindisch dumm grinsend nebeneinander. Dotour streckte seinen Bauch genau so kugelrund heraus, wie Ajrini's natürlich war.

„Da war sie im sechsten Monat. Das Photo hat Ydin gemacht. Sie war auch bei der Geburt dabei. Hier. Das war kurz danach."

Eine verschwitzte, zerzauste, erschöpft lächelnde Ajrini lehnte in Dotour's Armen. In ihren hielt sie ein Stoffbündel, aus dem zwei winzige Hände, eine Stupsnase, müde halb geschlossene Augen und verklebte dunkle Haare herauslugten.

„Er hat von Anfang an so dichtes Haar gehabt. Und diese Nase hat er behalten. Ihre Nase. Ihre süße, kalte Nase. Ja, ihre war auch meistens kalt. Er hat so viel von ihr. Sie lebt fast zur Gänze in ihm weiter. Wenn sie nicht schwarze Haare gehabt hätte, könnte man gar nicht glauben, dass er mein Sohn ist."

„Ihr habt mehr gemeinsam, als du denkst."

„Vermutlich. Ja. Vielleicht fällt es mir nur nicht auf, da sie so präsent ist.", sie hatten mehrere Seiten überblättert, auf denen Kafei immer älter geworden war. „Und auch das hat er beibehalten. Seine beste Freundin. Da waren sie vier Jahre alt. Sie haben sich etwa ein Monat lang gekannt."

Der kleine Kafei lag auf dem Bauch mitten am Ostplatz und kritzelte mit einer Kreide die Pflastersteine voll. Ihm gegenüber lag ein Mädchen mit auf dem Photo in etwa gleich dunklen Haaren. Neben ihr im Hintergrund kniete ein zweites Mädchen, das wie ihre Kopie aussah. Es waren unverkennbar die beiden Anjus.

„Sorrei hat sie so ausgelacht, als sie am nächsten Tag total wütend waren, weil es in der Nacht geregnet hatte und nichts mehr von ihrem Kunstwerk übrig war."

Auf der nächsten Seite fand Link ein Bild, das ihn überraschte. Es war in der Thronhalle in Schloss Ikana aufgenommen worden. Kafei saß, ein dickes Buch auf den Beinen ruhend, im Schoß eines Mannes, der ihm offensichtlich vorlas. Link erkannte die markanten Gesichtszüge und die zu beiden Seiten jeweils zwei seltsamen, hornförmigen Büschel Bartes. Auf seinem Kopf trug er das übliche, utopische Gebilde in Form eines jungen Mondes. So wie er dort saß, Kafei schützend festhaltend, so voller Liebe und Fürsorge – es war ein ganz anderer Igos als Link ihn kannte. Es war ganz anders als das, was er erzählt bekommen hatte und auch das was er persönlich von ihm kennen lernen hatte dürfen. Auf dem Bild schräg darunter knieten er, Kafei und Ajrini mit verschränkten Armen. Ihre Haare standen kerzengerade in die Höhe. Erst das ließ Link den Ast bemerken. Das Photo klebte umgedreht.

„Ja, das war er. König Igos der Zweite von Ikana, brutaler und kaltblütiger Mörder, liebender Großonkel sowie Urgroßonkel – und Spaßvogel der Nation. Der Widerspruch in Person."

„Das glaube ich gerne. Aber er hat verdammt gut ausgesehen."

„Ja. Ein Frauenschwarm, trotz allem. Er hatte viele Frauen. Aber nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung und auch keine Kinder. Wenn er es geschafft hätte, wäre keine Frau so dumm gewesen und hätte ihm das Kind nicht angedreht. Dafür hat er Kafei umso mehr geliebt.", mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln blätterte Dotour weiter.

„Und das hat er auch nicht aufgegeben.", schmunzelte Link, da er Kafei in einem sehr mädchenhaften Kleid entdeckt hatte, beim Ballspielen. „Ist das – äh – Sirileij?"

„Gut geraten. Das hier – ", er deutete auf den Jungen der beim Versuch den Ball zu bekommen, fast Anju umrempelte, „Ist Toru. Und das dort hinten – ", weiter entfernt saß ein etwas unscharfer, mehr schwarzer als weißer Fleck an den Baum gekauert, „Ist Nérimlath. Er hat sie immer beobachtet. Aber sie haben nie miteinander gesprochen. Wenn er nicht ab und an ein paar Kinder beschimpft hätte, hätten wir nicht geglaubt, dass er sprechen kann. Da hat Kafei sein erstes Schwert bekommen und da seinen ersten Bogen.", auf beiden Bildern versuchten Dotour, Ajrini und auch Igos Kafei irgendetwas beizubringen, das er schon zu können schien. „Das hier ist eines der wenigen Bilder von uns vier zusammen. Ich denke, du siehst, dass es ein offizielles Portrait ist."

„Oh ja. Ziemlich gestellt und kalt.", Dotour saß auf einem Stuhl, vom Betrachter aus gesehen links von ihm lehnte sich Kafei an ihn, die Hände um die Schultern seines Vaters gelegt, Ajrini stand auf der anderen Seite und Igos ganz rechts im Bild.

„Mir war an diesem Tag ziemlich übel. Deshalb sitze ich. In Ikana ist es üblich, dass der König nur auf Einzelportraits sitzt. Das war auch das letzte dieser Art.", er blätterte weiter.

„Meine Güte! Er hat das ja wirklich schon immer gemacht.", lachte Link, als er Kafei mitten auf der flachen Schlossmauer hängen sah, der sich mit einer Hand und einem schuhlosen Fuß festhielt und breit grinsend hinunterwinkte.

„Ja. Gemacht hat er das zwar schon früher, aber da war er neun Jahre alt. Es war das letzte Bild in Ikana. Noch in der selben Nacht – ", er atmete kurz durch, „Nach Ajrini's Tod hat er diese Dinge aufgegeben. Er hat sich zu einem völlig normalen Städter abgestumpft. Er war der zurückhaltende, einsame, schlicht noble Sohn des Bürgermeisters. Ohne blaue Haare und rote Augen wäre er nicht aufgefallen. Er hatte keine Freunde mehr, ist bei den Bombern ausgetreten und hat die meiste Zeit am Waschplatz verbracht. Allein oder mit Anju. Sie war eine der wenigen, die er an sich heran gelassen hat. In dieser Zeit hat er von Ilano diese Keatonmaske bekommen. Er hat gemeint, dass die Farbe der Sonne und die Weisheit der Keaton ihm vielleicht Trost spenden würden."

„Ein schöner Gedankengang."

„Ja. Er war kaum noch zu Hause, da wir Rim bei uns aufgenommen haben. Sie haben sich sein Bett geteilt, weil Kafei nicht wollte, dass er im Bett seiner Mutter schläft. Irgendwann sind sie einander gegenüber aufgeschlossener geworden und haben angefangen, sich gegenseitig aufzumuntern. Da hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, dass Rim's Eltern nicht beim Angriff ums Leben gekommen waren, sondern er sie schon ein paar Tage zuvor getötet hatte. Sie waren ja nur selten außer Haus gegangen. Jedenfalls haben wir dann Ajrini's Bett auf den Dachboden geräumt. Als Esra und ich zusammen gekommen sind, haben wir ein neues anfertigen lassen. Nun schläft Taya im Bett ihrer Großmutter.

Hier sind wir drei Jahre später. Kafei und Anju waren wieder so glücklich. Sie waren ein frisch verliebtes Paar und haben alles getan, um Anidja zur Weißglut zu bringen. So oft wie in ihrem ersten Jahr zusammen, hatte ich nie wieder mit Anju's Mutter zu tun. Sie haben sich damals schon geschworen, dass sie wenn sie erwachsen sind, heiraten werden. Natürlich denkt man in so einem Alter, dass sie einfach nur in die Pubertät gestolpert sind. Aber wie man sieht, diese frühe Jugendliebe hat gehalten und hält noch immer. Kafei war fast wieder so glücklich wie vor dem Tod seiner Mutter. Einzig Rim konnte ihn ernst stimmen. Der Junge hat uns ständig beschäftigt. Als er uns dann auch noch die volle Wahrheit seiner Geheimnisse erzählt hat – sagen wir, wir sind beide zu heimlichen Therapeuten geworden."

„Wann war das? Karneval, ja. Aber – sie müssen ungefähr so alt gewesen sein wie ich jetzt, oder?"

„Fast. Sie waren siebzehn. Es war ihm so egal, dass er laut Hylianischem Gesetz wegen ihr noch vier Jahre warten hätte müssen. Wir haben sogar das Feuerwerk um fünf Minuten verzögern müssen, weil er meine Rede verlängert hat. Er hat die wohl rührendste Ansprache gehalten, die ich je gehört habe und ihr vor dem gesamten Land den Antrag gemacht."

„Wirklich?", hauchte Link ungläubig.

„Ja. Und ich weiß es nicht, weil ich es nicht wissen will, aber ich denke, in dieser Nacht haben sie auch ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren. Und dann hat Anidja etwas getan, das sie ihr nie verziehen haben. Es war unverzeihlicher als alle Toten, die Igos zu verschulden hat, zusammen. Auch Mutoh hat ihr nie verziehen, dass sie ihm ihren gemeinsamen Sohn weggenommen hat. Noch dazu wo er diese schwere Krankheit hatte. Sie hat bis nach dem Karneval gewartet. So lange bis wieder Ruhe in der Stadt eingekehrt war. Dann hat sie den Kindern Schlafmittel verabreicht und sie ihrem Mann mitgegeben, der mitten in der Nacht nach Kakariko gefahren ist. Sie hat alles so dargestellt, als hätte er sie entführt. Auch drei Jahre später, als Anila es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, mit ihr mit nach Hause zu kommen. Sie hat sämtliche Briefe der beiden abgefangen und vernichtet. Anju hat geglaubt, Kafei hätte sie im Stich gelassen. Dabei hat er jede Woche eine Brieftaube losgeschickt. Anidja hat sie immer abgepasst. Wenn diese Frau in etwas gut war, dann darin, Leuten das Leben zu versauen und im Bogenschießen."

„Und Kafei?"

„Kafei hat sie immer verdächtigt. Aber er war zu angeekelt von ihr. Er hat aus Prinzip ihre Erinnerungen nicht angerührt. Er hat sie wie eine Seuche behandelt. Bloß kein Kontakt. So abweisend war er nie auch nur irgendjemandem sonst gegenüber. Er hat sie gehasst. Er hat sie wirklich gehasst. Und er hatte alle Gründe dazu. Nur sie leider keine gerechtfertigten. Und ich denke, eben genau deshalb hat er sie gehasst. Er hat versucht, sich mit seinen wiedergefundenen Freunden abzulenken."

„Karten?"

„Ja.", seufzte Dotour. „Eine der wenigen Verrücktheiten, die ich zu verschulden habe."

„Oh!", lachte Link da sie Photos erreicht hatten, auf denen auch er zu sehen war.

„Ja, da wären wir.", lächelte Dotour wieder.

„Die sind ja sogar ganz geworden."

„Ach ja. Du hast sie nie gesehen."

„Nein. Meine Güte war ich da klein."

„Ja. Du bist ziemlich gewachsen."

„Nein. Oh nein! Das – das hat Romani gemacht. Ich hätte sie erschlagen können."

„Das sieht man.", er zog eines unter dem halb eingeklebten Bild hervor.

„Nein!", jammerte Link. „Tu das wieder weg!"

„Sch! Nicht so laut.", kicherte Dotour.

„Ja. Sonst kommt noch jemand und dann sehen es alle."

„Es kennen ohnehin alle."

„Vernichte es.", jammerte Link noch flehender.

„Nein. Dieser Blick spricht Bände. Er spiegelt so richtig sämtliche deiner Gefühle für Romani wieder."

„Und wie. Oh. Mein letzter Auftritt als falscher Mikau."

„Ja. Zu schade, dass du nur zwei Lieder gespielt hast."

„Ich kannte nicht mehr.", gluckste Link.

„Aber die hier sind richtig süß geworden."

„Hilfe! Wer hat diesen Moment festgehalten?"

Ein Photo zeigte Kafei vor dem Rathaus auf dem Rücken liegend. Er hielt Link, der seinen Armen vollkommen vertraut hatte, hoch über sich in die Luft. Beide grinsten bis über beide Ohren. Auf dem Bild daneben hatte er ihn auf seinen Bauch herunter gelassen und sie drückten ihre Nasen aneinander.

„In diesem Moment hat Anju gesagt, dass er der perfekte Vater für ihre zukünftigen Kinder sein würde."

„Und zu mir hat er gesagt, dass wenn ich nicht sein Trauzeuge wäre, er mich spätestens jetzt adoptiert hätte.", lächelte Link nostalgisch.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Gut, dass er mich zu seinem Trauzeugen gemacht hat.", eine kurze Pause – und beide brachen in wildes Kichern aus. „Ist doch wahr.", beruhigte Link sich wieder. „Wenn wir auch damals keine Ahnung hatten und ich vielleicht dazu eher ja gesagt hätte, heute weiß ich, dass es gut war, dass er mich nicht adoptiert hat.", er lächelte wehmütig. „Es ist viel passiert, aber ich denke, es musste passieren, damit wir so glücklich sind wie jetzt."

„Es hat alles einen Grund.", nickte Dotour. „Wenn ich auch nicht glauben will, dass Ajrini's Tod einen guten Grund hatte. Es ist so unfair, dass sie all das nicht erleben hat dürfen. Aber ich schätze, dann wäre alles ganz anders gekommen."

„Ja. Ganz bestimmt sogar. Zelda hätte keinen Grund gehabt, mich nach Termina zu schicken. Sieh es so. Das tue ich zumindest. Ich weiß, ich habe sie nicht gekannt. Aber ich kenne Kafei. Und wenn sie so war wie er, dann hatte sie es nicht verdient. Aber wenn unsere Zeit vorüber ist, ist sie vorüber. Wie, ist doch egal. Wenn unsere Aufgabe getan ist, gehen wir. Oder warum denkst du, bin ich noch hier? Meine erste große Chance zu sterben hatte ich mit drei Jahren. Und ich bin auch oft gestorben. Sehr oft. Aber ich lebe noch. Ich denke, das spricht doch so gut für sich, wie diese grauenhafte Fratze, die Romani festgehalten hat."

Dotour schnaubte mit einem Lächeln, den Blick auf den Bildern von Anju's erster Schwangerschaft und Taya's ersten zwei Jahren. Dann kam auch schon die zweite Schwangerschaft, viele Kinderphotos und schließlich ein paar Bilder die, von Link unbemerkt, während besagtem Karnevals-Abend gemacht worden waren. Er war der Wissenschaft richtig dankbar, dass sie bereits in Farbe waren. So gab es ein wunderschönes Bild von ihrem ersten Kuss in der Öffentlichkeit. Wenn auch ein Außenstehender nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, dass sie es waren. Ein paar kleine und große historische Momente im Jahr danach wie Geburtstage oder die Krönung und schließlich ein Schnappschuss aus einiger Entfernung bei Link's Rückkehr nach Ikana. Dann die Feier und die Aufbauarbeiten nach der Rückeroberung und fast am Ende des Buches ein ganzseitiges Photo. Es zeigte die ganze Familie mit ihrem engen Freundeskreis. Ein Soldat hatte es vor Vaati's Abreise nach Hyrule gemacht. Es hatte ewig gedauert, sie alle richtig ins Bild zu bekommen, aber es hatte sich gelohnt.

„Der krönende Abschluss.", lächelte Dotour, schloss das geschichtsträchtige Buch und legte nun seinen Arm um Link.

„Wohl war. Der Anfang eines neuen Buches.", lächelte auch Link und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ja – das kann man so sagen.", nickte Dotour und legte das Buch wieder an seinen angestammten Geheimplatz. „Und? Warum bist du zu mir gekommen?", Link lachte, da er das beinahe vergessen hatte.

„Die beiden wollten einmal alleine sein."

„Und du nicht."

„Nein. Ich wollte nicht ins Gästezimmer. Und die Kinder wären mir heute Nacht eine zu junge Gesellschaft gewesen."

„Da dachtest du, du stattest einem alten, einsamen Mann einen Besuch ab?", er stand auf und legte Holz im Kamin nach.

„Wie wäre es stattdessen mit, jemandem der für mich eine Art Vater geworden ist?", lächelte Link sanft und Dotour drehte sich perplex zu ihm um. „Sieh mich nicht so an.", sagte Link, ging auf ihn zu, küsste ihm auf die Stirn und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Das ist die Wahrheit."

Nach einigen Sekunden legte auch Dotour seine Arme um Link, still weinend. Doch Link merkte es und drückte ihn fester an sich. Sie lösten ihre Umarmung erst als Dotour's Tränen fast vergangen waren.

„Ähm – falls Esra doch noch – "

„Natürlich darfst du dich auf der anderen Seite in mein Bett quetschen."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache – mein Sohn."

„Du machst dich über mich lustig. Ich hab es ernst gemeint."

„Ich meine es auch ernst.", nickte Dotour und legte ihm die rechte Hand auf die linke Wange, wobei Link leicht erschrak.

„Deine Hand ist ja eiskalt!", hauchte er mit großen Augen und Dotour zog sie wieder weg.

„Tut mir leid."

„Nicht doch."

Link griff wieder danach, auch nach der anderen Hand. Dotour sah ihm zu, wie er die Finger rieb und anhauchte. Sie fest haltend, sah er ihn von leicht unten herauf an.

„Kafei hat Recht. Du bist wirklich süß."

Er stupste mit einem Daumen Link's Nase und dieser vergrub kichernd das Gesicht in den zusammengeballten Händen. Dotour löste seine Hände aus Link's und zog den jungen Mann wieder in seine Arme. Sie drückten sich noch einmal kurz aber fest und Dotour streichelte Link's Oberarme bevor sie die Umarmung endgültig lösten.

„Komm. Lass uns schlafen gehen.", lächelte er und ging zu seinem Bett, wo er den Schlafanzug unter dem Kissen hervorholte.

„Weißt du, mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich dich noch nie nackt gesehen hab.", überlegte Link.

„Na dann viel Spaß bei der Premiere.", schmunzelte Dotour und zog sein Wams aus.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen? Gibt es doch noch mehr, was du Kafei vererbt hast?"

„In diesem Fall wäre es wohl kein Spaß.", er drehte sich zu ihm. „Und ich meinte das ohnehin ironisch."

Er öffnete die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes und bestätigte Link etwas, das bereits sein Zora-Kostüm angedeutet hatte. Er war sehr gut gebaut. Die blauen Haare auf seiner Brust, auf denen sein Medaillon mit rotem Stein ruhte, waren wirklich als solche zu bezeichnen, wo hingegen Kafei's Haare nur Flaum waren, den er ohnehin öfter als nötig entfernte. Auch hatte Dotour sogar eine annähernd schöne Haut wie sein Sohn.

„Trainierst du?", fragte Link.

„Sieht man das?", er öffnete den letzten Knopf. „Ja. Eigentlich immer schon, aber ich habe ziemlich nachgelassen. Seit dieser Sache mit den Schattenbiestern habe ich wieder angefangen, intensiver zu trainieren. Ich habe wieder auf zehn Runden aufgestockt, aber meine zwanzig von vor zehn Jahren werde ich vermutlich nie mehr erreichen, wenn ich mich nicht mehr zusammenreiße."

„Runden?"

„Um die Stadt."

„Wann?"

„Jeden Tag."

„Was?", stutzte Link. „Wann machst du die bitte?"

„Vor dem Frühstück. Es gab noch kaum einen Tag, den ich ausgelassen habe. Dazu kommen noch die dreißig Klimmzüge."

Er zog das Hemd ganz aus und Link fand seine Schilderung bewahrheitet. Allerdings sah er noch etwas, das er bei ihm nicht erwartet hätte, zu finden. Von den Schultern bis kurz vor den Handgelenken waren seine Arme ganz dezent mit ornamentalen Linien tätowiert. Die leicht verblassten rotbraunen und schwarzen Muster wirkten sehr ikanisch. Auch die berühmten Flammen entdeckte er. Dotour bemerkte Link's Interesse, legte seine Haare über die linke Schulter und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, während er sein Hemd und das Wams faltete.

Das Muster das sich über beide Schulterblätter verteilte, erkannte Link sofort als die Verzierungen vor dem Osttor von Unruhstadt. Die dort halbe Sonne war vollständig und auch der Rest des Ornaments war nach unten gespiegelt. Die Linien auf den Armen waren zwar nicht so kleinteilig und viel geschlossener, doch schien es, als würden sie aus dem Ornament entspringen. Die geschwungenen und sichelmondartigen Formen als auch Punkte setzten sich nach unten über den Rücken fort, symmetrisch zur Wirbelsäule. Knapp auf Hüfthöhe umspielten sie das Emblem von Ikana und verjüngten zur Mitte hin. Die unterste Spitze konnte Link nur sehen, da Dotour seine Hose geöffnet und auch die Unterhose gefährlich weit hinunter geschoben hatte. Er drehte den Kopf nach hinten und studierte Link's Blick.

„Na? Gefällt es dir?"

„Sieht man das?", schmunzelte Link. „Ein Relikt aus jungen Jahren?"

„So in etwa. Aber ein recht gut erhaltenes Relikt."

„Und wie. Sieht auch verdammt gut aus. Warum versteckst du so etwas?"

„Das fragst du?"

„Na gut. Es ist groß. Viel. Ikana. Und reicht verboten tief."

Dotour schob die Hosen endgültig nach unten und stieg heraus. Link konnte auch unter den Hüften keine Mängel feststellen. Er hatte also bezüglich seines Trainings nicht gelogen. Jedoch war da etwas, das Link sofort auffiel.

„Oh! Den kenn ich."

„Hätte mich gewundert, wenn nicht. Jetzt siehst du auch einmal das Original.", er faltete die Hose, öffnete den Wäschekorb in der Ecke mit einer Handbewegung, warf die Unterhose im Blindflug hinein und ließ den Deckel wieder herabfallen.

„Ja. Die Kopie kenne ich inzwischen in- u– ", kicherte Link und brach ab.

„Du kannst es ruhig sagen. In- und auswendig.", zwinkerte Dotour ihm zu und drehte sich zum Bett, wo er seine Sachen stapelte.

„Diese indiskrete, unverschämte, privatsphärenmissachtende Gleichgültigkeit. Jetzt weiß ich, woher Kafei sie hat. Anju hat sie auch schon abgekupfert. Ein ansteckendes Lauffeuer. Verdammt. Er hat ja nicht nur deinen Hintern.", hauchte Link matt und hob eine Augenbraue, was Dotour zum Grinsen brachte. „Und du sagst, er hätte nichts von dir."

„Ach der.", winkte er ab und trug sein Gewand zu einem der beiden Kleiderschränke, wo er es ganz bewusst auf die linke Seite eines Brettes legte.

„Wie bitte? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie gut die Kopie von dem da ist?", raunte Link.

„Aber über mich aufregen.", gluckste Dotour leise und ging wieder zurück, um sich anzuziehen.

„Ja, ja."

Er legte sich ins Bett und Link folgte ihm, nachdem er mehr zum anderen, dazugeschobenen Bett gerückt war. Als Link es sich an Dotour's rechter Seite gemütlich gemacht hatte, deckte dieser sie zu. Dotour löschte das magische Licht und beide lauschten für einige Minuten dem sanften Knistern des Kaminfeuers, sich im spärlichen Licht tief in die Augen sehend. Dann legte Link seine rechte Hand auf Dotour's Brust. Er spürte den sachten, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, doppelt so schnell wie sein Atmen. Dotour schloss die Augen, als Link ihm eine einzelne Träne von der rechten Wange wischte. Dann griff er nach der Hand an seinem Herz und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Du bist nicht allein.", flüsterte Link. „Vergiss das nicht, hörst du?"

~o~0~O~0~o~

Nachdenklich hielt er das schwarze Tuch in den Händen und starrte auf den Gegenstand darin. Grauschwarz, kalt wirkend, nur noch schwach erkennbar wo einst orange Linien gewesen waren. Er wagte es nicht, den Schattenkristall anzufassen. Midna hatte ihn ihm vor ihrem Abschied als Andenken mitgegeben. Bis zu Letzt hatte sie ihre Einstellung gegenüber Zanto's `Geschenk´ beibehalten. Doch was nun? Was tat er nun mit diesem Souvenir aus dem Schattenreich? Insgeheim wusste er, dass Midna ihm dieses Ding nicht einfach nur zum Spaß überlassen hatte. Wollte sie vielleicht, dass er sich beliebig wieder in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte? Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es gewisse Vorteile gehabt hatte. Aber wie würde er sich wieder zurückverwandeln? An sich schien es ihm logisch, dass er lediglich den Schattenkristall berühren müsste. Doch retour? Das hatte immer Midna gemacht. Würde er nicht ohne sie für immer ein Wolf bleiben? Oder zumindest, ohne die Hilfe eines Lichtgeistes? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob in Termina solche Lichtgeister existierten. Und die Großen Feen waren tot. Link hatte wirklich ein Entscheidungsproblem.

Als er so über die einzelnen Regionen Terminas nachdachte, fiel ihm etwas auf, was er nie richtig beachtet hatte. In den Sümpfen gab es einen Wasserfall. Ein Deku hatte ihm erzählt, dass nach richtig starkem Regen der Dämmerwald-Krater überging und einen Wasserfall schuf. Damit waren es theoretisch schon zwei. Auch Ikana hatte zwei Wasserfälle, wenn die Quelle genug Wasser führte. Und in der Schädelbucht waren mehrere Wasserfälle. Auch im Bergdorf befand sich ein Wasserfall und die heißen Quellen.

Termina hatte Quellen. Natürliche Quellen. War es also doch möglich, dass es in Termina Lichtgeister gab? Denn irgendetwas musste doch auch hier das Licht erhalten. Schließlich waren die Lichtgeister Hyrules sicher nicht erst seit dem Erdbeben vorhanden. Die Grotten waren da gewesen, gefüllt mit Heiligem Wasser. Durch das Erdbeben waren sie an die Oberfläche gekommen. Deshalb und nicht nur, weil sie sich unter normalen Umständen nicht zeigten, war er diesen Geistern zuvor nicht begegnet. Warum sollten sie sich, wenn es sie gab, nicht auch in Termina einfach nur versteckt haben? Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Link versuchte den Kristall so schnell zu verstecken, dass er ihn beinahe fallen ließ.

„Oh!", kicherte Kafei. „Hab ich dich gestört?"

„Ich – äh – nein."

„Und ob ich das hab.", er seufzte kurz, schloss die Tür hinter sich, setzte sich zu Link aufs Bett und begann ihn zu küssen. „Du versuchst was vor mir zu verheimlichen.", stoppte er nach gut einer Minute. „Was hast du da gerade vor mir versteckt? Ein Spielzeug?", er griff hinter Link, packte das Stoffbündel und entfaltete es.

„So was in der Art.", schnaubte Link.

„Njila khai – ", hauchte Kafei

„Was?"

„Fass das Ding bloß nicht an. Wenn es das ist, was ich denke, fass es bloß nicht ohne Tuch an."

„Was soll schon groß passieren, außer dass ich zum Wolf werde und wir nach Hyrule müssen, damit mich ein Lichtgeist wieder zurückverwandelt?"

„Du weißt was das ist?"

„Ja. Ein Schattenkristall. Um genau zu sein, der den mir Zanto eingepflanzt hat. Midna hat ihn mir in der Wüstenburg geschenkt. Sie konnte mich damit jederzeit hin und her verwandeln. Aber ich schätze, da nun alle Spiegel zerstört sind, hat er seine Macht verloren. Und selbst wenn – gibt es in Termina Lichtgeister?"

„Ja. Was dachtest du, wer unser Licht erhält?"

„Diese Überlegung hatte ich gerade. Aber wie haben sie es geschafft, sich gegen die Schattenbiester zu wehren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es um ihre Macht sehr schlecht steht, seit die Großen Feen tot sind. Der in Ikana hat Romani ja nicht helfen können. Aber deine Fee war aus Hyrule. Ich vermute, deshalb konnte sie Romani heilen. Das Gleichgewicht, verstehst du? Selbst wenn er noch funktioniert, denke ich nicht, dass dich einer der Lichtgeister hier zurückverwandeln kann. Und warum Wolf? Meines Wissens nach werden alle Wesen unserer Welt zu Geistern, sobald sie mit dem Zwielicht oder einem der Schatten aus dieser Welt in Berührung kommen."

„Ich dachte, das hätte ich erwähnt? Farore's Schutz."

„Oh – ja – da klingelt was."

„Eines verstehe ich nicht. Wieso lebt Zanto noch? Ich meine, als er Ganondorf getötet hat, dachte ich, es wäre vielleicht nur sein Geist gewesen. Und auch als er mit Midna dort gestanden hat. Du weißt schon. Als sie uns geholfen haben. Und Din hat doch auch von ihm gesprochen, oder?"

„Wieso sein Geist?"

„Midna hat ihn vernichtet."

„Oh.", Kafei's Augen wurden groß. „Aber Din – wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, so wie sie ihn erwähnt hat, hätte er genauso Toter als auch Lebender sein können."

„Eigenartig."

„Ja. Sag mal – du hattest doch was vor damit, oder?", fragte Kafei zögerlich.

„Mit dem Schattenkristall?"

„Ja."

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab nur gerade überlegt, ob er noch funktioniert."

„Wie hat der Spiegel ausgesehen, als Midna ihn zerstört hat?"

„Da – war nichts mehr davon übrig. Nur der Rahmen. Wieso?"

„Ich hab nämlich gerade so eine dumpfe Vermutung, dass dieser Schattenkristall sehr wohl noch funktioniert."

„Du meinst, der Spiegel im Uhrturm – ?"

„Ich hab Chaliém's Tagebuch inzwischen ausgelesen und – "

„Wessen Tagebuch?"

„Der Maskenhändler."

„Ach so. Er hat mir nie seinen Namen gesagt, weißt du?", entgegnete Link doch etwas spitzer als er wollte.

„Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht? Egal. Jedenfalls hat er, als er Hylianisch geschrieben hat, den Spiegel nur erwähnt, als wüsste er nicht, was er war. Tatsache ist aber, dass er den Spiegel schon viel früher entdeckt hat. Da war er noch ganz. Offenbar kannte er sich damit aus. Er wusste, dass dieser Spiegel schwach war. Aber er wusste auch, wo die anderen beiden Spiegel stehen."

„Die anderen beiden Spiegel? Es gibt noch einen dritten?"

„Ja. Das hab ich dir doch gesagt."

„Wo?"

„Das hat er leider nicht erwähnt. Aber er wusste, dass der Spiegel im Uhrturm nicht zu unterschätzen war. Mehrere Seiten lang hat er nur darüber spekuliert. Und das soll was heißen. Du weißt ja, wie dick das Buch ist. Den ersten Eintrag hat er mit fünf Jahren gemacht. Die nächsten erst zehn Jahre später. Aber danach hat er einfach alles hineingeschrieben, was er auf seinen Reisen entdeckt hat – und auch sonst eine Menge Dinge, die man nicht einfach mal beim Wasserholen in Ikana mitbekommt. Er hat zwar nie geschrieben, woher er was wusste, aber diese Dinge kann er nur von Hohepriestern erfahren haben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sie nicht bestochen hat, wie Urol es gemacht hat. Ich rede hier von der Enthüllung der größten Geheimnisse aller Zeiten. Ich hab richtig Angst, dass die falschen Leute erfahren könnten, was in Chaliém's Tagebuch steht. Jedenfalls – ich bezweifle stark, dass es die Uhr war, die den Spiegel zerstört hat. Diese Spiegel zerbrechen nicht durch Erschütterungen."

„Du meinst – Moment – "

„Ich hab den Spiegel gesehen. Es waren keine Scherben mehr da. Aber das hier.", er holte ein silbernes Medaillon aus seinem eigenen hervor. „Und rate, was da drin ist und wer es um hatte."

„Langsam, langsam! Du denkst, _er_ hat den Spiegel zerstört?"

„In der Hoffnung, die Invasion aufzuhalten. Und die Scherben hat er versteckt, damit sie nicht in falsche Hände fallen. Was wetten wir, dass Midna das letzte halbe Jahr damit verbracht hat, darüber zu rätseln, warum einer ihrer Soldaten ihr, wie ich vermute, berichtet hat, dass der Spiegel vollkommen zerstört ist?"

„Und deshalb konnte sie uns auch helfen!"

„Genau. Aber wenn die Scherben noch existieren – na gut. Ich denke nicht, dass wir mit einem erneuten Angriff zu rechnen haben. Die beiden scheinen sich ja sehr schnell wieder vertragen zu haben."

„Schon. Aber die Verbindung besteht noch. Vielleicht können wir den Spiegel zusammensetzen und – "

„Spinnst du?"

„Nein. Als ich das Zwielicht durch das Portal betreten hab, hab ich mich nicht verwandelt. Und selbst wenn – wenn ich den Schattenkristall mitnehme, kann mich Midna ja zurückverwandeln. Oder sogar ohne ihn."

„Und? Was dann? Dann gehst du da rein und bist irgendwo."

„Wieso?"

„Bist du wirklich so naiv und denkst, du würdest mit einem anderen Portal an den selben Ort gelangen?"

„Na und? Dann muss ich sie eben suchen. Die Twili werden mir helfen. Und vielleicht findet Midna mich so und so, weil sie spürt, dass sich ein Portal geöffnet hat."

„Ich weiß nicht. Das scheint mir keine so gute Idee zu sein."

„Was soll schon schief gehen?"

„Da kann einiges schief gehen."

„Und was ist dann deiner Meinung nach eine gute Idee?"

„Dass wir uns zuerst über vieles vergewissern."

„Na schön. Du hast mich überzeugt.", enttäuscht ließ er den Kristall samt Tuch in seinem Medaillon verschwinden. „Und? Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich fühle mich unausgeglichen."

„Inwiefern? Ich dachte, ihr hattet letzte Nacht – oder hab ich euch umsonst alleine gelassen?"

„Nein."

„Aber?"

„Aber?"

„Kafei?"

„Ja?"

„Bist du süchtig?"

„Würde ich es zugeben?"

„Ja."

„Nein. Hast du keine Entzugserscheinungen?"

„Mir ist egal, was du mit mir machst, solange du dabei glücklich bist. Und wenn du mich ignorierst."

„Bist du betrunken?"

„Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?", raunte Link.

„Du – willst dich in einen Wolf verwandeln, ins Zwielicht gehen um Midna zu suchen – und jetzt sagst du auch noch so was."

„Ich liebe dich. Das ist alles. Und mir ist langweilig."

„Wo hast du eigentlich letzte Nacht geschlafen?"

„Bei Dotour."

„Was?", gluckste Kafei. „Aber nicht – hoffentlich nicht in der Mitte?"

„Nein. Ich hab sowieso keine Ahnung, wann Esra gekommen ist. Ich hab ziemlich gut geschlafen."

„Ja. Mit ihm kann man gut und wirksam kuscheln.", überlegte Kafei und Link fixierte ihn mit großen Augen. „Was? Ist doch so. Schön, dass du es gemerkt hast. Er hat es dringend nötig."

„Vermutlich. Er trauert noch immer um deine Mutter."

„Das tue ich auch. Aber er steigert sich so hinein, dass es ihn zerfrisst.", Kafei senkte traurig den Blick.

„Er kann einen Spagat.", gluckste Link. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so gelenkig ist. Auch nicht, wie viel er täglich trainiert."

„Ja. Er ist irgendwie zu bewundern. Und dennoch würde ich manchmal gerne seinen Pessimismus aus ihm herausprügeln. Aber das bin ich nicht. Und es würde auch nicht funktionieren."

„Kannst du auch einen Spagat?", fragte Link rein aus Neugier. „Ich meine, höchstwahrscheinlich schon, oder? Aber ich würde es gerne sehen."

„Du willst doch nur wissen, wie flexibel ich im Bett sein kann.", kicherte Kafei verhalten und kassierte einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Schon gut."

Er stand auf und ließ sich ohne Dehnungsübungen einfach nach unten sinken, das rechte Bein nach vor.

„Verdammt!", staunte Link.

„Zufrieden?"

„Kannst du das auch seitlich?"

Kafei stemmte sich ganz leicht mit den Armen hoch und drehte die Beine wie einen Propeller weiter, gespielte Gleichgültigkeit im Gesicht. Innerlich platzte er jedoch fast vor Genugtuung bei Link's Gesichtsausdruck. Er stemmte sich erneut hoch. Nun war das linke Bein vorne und das rechte hinten.

„Ich muss echt an mir arbeiten.", seufzte Link.

Daraufhin warf Kafei die Arme über den Kopf und beugte sich so eng nach hinten, dass Link fast das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Er stemmte sich in die Höhe und zog das rechte Bein unter sich nach vor, während er das linke Bein über sich nach hinten fallen ließ. Kaum berührte es den Boden, zog er den Rest des Körpers nach und stand wieder aufrecht, als wäre nie etwas gewesen – ohne sich in seinen hüftlangen Haaren zu verknoten. Schmunzelnd ging er wieder zu Link und schloss dessen Mund mit einem sanften Kuss.

„Und? Was hat er dir noch gezeigt?"

„Seinen Rücken."

„Was hat dich mehr überrascht?"

„Letzte Nacht hat mich so viel überrascht, dass ich gar nicht weiß, was mich mehr verblüfft hat. Er hat mir Photos gezeigt. Ein Querschnitt durch dein bisheriges Leben."

„Das hat er dir gezeigt? Dann bedeutest du ihm enorm viel."

„Scheint so. Er bedeutet mir auch sehr viel."

„Dieses Buch ist sein kleiner, privater Schatz. Esra weiß nichts davon. Bitte sag ihm nicht, dass ich dir das gesagt habe."

„Werde ich nicht. Mir war gleich klar, warum er es ganz unten und unter einem weiteren Buch aufbewahrt. Es sind sehr private Momente drin."

„Ja. Anderes Thema?"

„In Ordnung."

„Ich wüsste etwas gegen deine Langeweile."

„Ja?", das nächste was Link mitbekam war, dass ihm Kafei eines der Kopfkissen ins Gesicht knallte. „He! Was soll das?"

„Kissenschlacht!"

„Na warte!"

~o~0~O~0~o~


	21. Kapitel 21 Obstkuchen

**Drei Tage - und ein bisschen mehr... **- Kapitel 21

_von Ilionej_

**Kapitel Info: **Alles hat einen Grund, eine Ursache und eine Wirkung, auch wenn wir es nicht glauben können. Wenn wir jedoch unsere Augen öffnen und versuchen, zu sehen und zu verstehen, werden wir den Sinn hinter allem schließlich erkennen.

**Kommentar der Autorin:** Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid. :( Ich hoffe, dass das Übersetzen ab jetzt wieder schneller geht.

**Altersfreigabe: ab 16 -** wegen Nacktheit eben und folglich Yaoi-"Light" (XD). Aber nur ganz ein bisschen. :3

Charaktere und Orte ihren rechtmäßigen Urhebern(in diesem Fall Shigeru Miyamoto und seine Nintendo-Crew). Für alles andere übernehme wie immer ich die Verantwortung.

**BITTE **um Reviews. Danke.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn - viel Spaß :)

* * *

– Kapitel 21 –

**Obstkuchen**

Wie beschäftigt sie alle waren. Niemand blickte auch nur kurz zu ihm hinauf. Link saß am Dach über dem Tor von Schloss Ikana, ließ die Beine herabbaumeln und beobachtete die Leute im Dorfzentrum. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, nicht weit von der Stelle zu sitzen, an der sich Rim das Leben genommen hatte. War er noch hier? Link fühlte jemanden neben sich, doch da war niemand. Das Leben ging weiter. Er war froh, dort sitzen zu dürfen. Gestern hatten sie ihn vertrieben. Kein Außenstehender durfte den Suro-Novizen beim Training zusehen. Alles war streng geheim.

„Zwar sind wir es, die verweilen,", er erschrak leicht, „Doch sind es sie, die sich im Stillstand befinden. Sie sind so beschäftigt mit den alltäglichen Dingen die sie tun, dass sie vergessen zu leben. Dabei bedenke man, dass sie einer Rasse angehören, die sehr viel Wert darauf legt, das Leben zu leben und nicht bis ans Lebensende in unnötigen `Pflichten´ zu versinken."

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Sie saß zu seiner Rechten, die roten Augen zu den Leuten unter ihnen gewandt. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer sie war. Interessiert musterte er ihre leicht bauschigen, schulterlangen, alt-rosa Haare, die sich in der sanften Brise kaum merklich bewegten. Endlich sah sie ihn an, etwas wie Wehmut im Blick. Link fand, dass ihr Gesicht wie das eines Raubtieres wirkte. Etwas überlängt, aber dennoch schön. Ein Photo drängte sich vor sein geistiges Auge. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Nur wirkte sie jetzt viel älter als Kafei.

„Oh – tut mir leid.", sie war aus ihrer Trance erwacht und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Sirileij."

„Sehr erfreut.", schmunzelte Link und erwiderte.

„Ich bin gerne hier oben, weiß du?", Link nickte.

„Ich auch. An guten Tagen kann man den Dämmerwald sehen. Aber bei dieser Bewölkung dort unten – ich vermute, es regnet. Oder es hat geregnet."

„Nein. Sieh dir die Wolken genau an. Sie kommen von Osten und sammeln sich um den Krater. Es wird dort erst in ein oder zwei Stunden regnen."

„Ach so. Naja – ich kenn mich halt nicht so mit dem Wetter aus."

„Ist nicht weiter schlimm. Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich hier bin?"

„Wenn du so fragst, nehme ich an, du bist meinetwegen hier?"

„Ja. Du hast etwas, das du nicht vergeuden solltest. Immer wieder hast du es getan. Das muss nicht sein."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Von deiner Lebensessenz. Du stärkst sie immer wieder und dann lässt du sie wieder erschwächen. Dabei könntest du sie in dem Zustand erhalten, in dem sie noch ist. Und zwar ohne dass du die Herzen von Dämonen essen musst."

„Und wie dann?"

„Du musst sie nur fordern. Du musst deine Kondition beibehalten, wenn möglich sogar noch verbessern. Ich rede nicht von gelegentlichen Kletterversuchen, Morgengymnastik oder täglichen Laufrunden um Gras zu mähen. Ich rede von Bewusstseinsveränderung. Du musst deine Denkweise gegenüber dem Machbaren ändern. Und diese Denkweise musst du auch deiner Lebensessenz klarmachen. Auch wenn keine Gefahr besteht, muss deine Energie denken, dass sie jederzeit damit rechnen muss, deinen Körper zu verteidigen. Du willst besser klettern können? Du kannst schon gut klettern. Du bist nur faul. Du bist zu faul, um deine Sinne zu schärfen. Du hast das Herz eines Wolfes."

„Ich war längere Zeit und immer wieder ein Wolf.", sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Davon rede ich nicht. Es ist in dir. Du hast das Gespür eines Wolfes auch in dieser Gestalt. Schalte es nicht aus, sondern nutze es. Andere haben das nicht und klettern trotzdem scheinbar glatte Felswände hoch. Dein Problem ist, dass du Angst hast, herab zu fallen. Das ist ganz normal. Diese Angst macht dich aber blind. Du siehst die Möglichkeiten nicht. Natürlich gehört Übung auch dazu. Ohne die nötige Kraft, das nötige Gefühl dafür, kommst du selbstverständlich keine Wand hoch. Aber du musst auch sehen können. Du musst sehen können, wo die winzigen Unebenheiten sind, die deinen Weg nach oben bilden. Auch das ist eine Frage der Übung. Das Wichtigste jedoch ist, dass du mit dir selbst im Einklang stehst. Nur dann kannst du dich in deine Umgebung hineinversetzen. Eins werden mit ihr."

„Kannst du mir das beibringen?"

„Ja."

„Das wäre toll. Wann geht's los?"

„Jetzt."

„Jetzt?", nun war Link wirklich perplex.

„Ja, jetzt. Wenn du nicht in zwei Wochen durch einen Sturz von hier sterben willst, jetzt."

„Oh. Und – was – machen wir?"

„Wir beobachten."

„Das hab ich die letzte halbe Stunde lang getan, oder so."

„Es waren siebenundzwanzig Minuten, bis ich dich angesprochen hab.", sie richtete den Blick wieder auf den Platz.

„Oh. Warte – woher weißt du – "

„Die Sonne."

„Du hast – die Sonne beobachtet und festgestellt, dass ich – ?"

„Nein.", kicherte sie. „Ich bin nicht Kafei.", sie holte eine kleine, sehr exakte Sonnenuhr hervor. „Der könnte das. Aber er empfindet es nicht für wichtig. Also? Was hast du gesehen?"

„Eine ganze Menge.", überlegte Link.

„Sieh mich an und sag mir, welche Farbe das Wasser im Bach hat."

„Es – ", er sah ihr genau in die Augen. „Durchs- nein.", er schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist leicht braun verfärbt. Die Erde ist aufgewühlt, weil so viele Leute Wasser holen. Die Sonne lässt es zartgelb glitzern und dazwischen spiegelt sich der Himmel. Aber er ist wegen den Wolken nicht sonderlich blau. Es ist ein dumpfes Hellblau. Und die Mischung mit dem Bachbett – schafft ein bläulich-grünes Graubraun."

„Wie kalt ist das Wasser?"

„Wie kalt?", stutzte Link.

„Sieh nicht hinunter. Sag es mir einfach."

„An der Quelle ist es kühler als in der Mitte, wo die Sonne es aufgewärmt hat. Beim Wasserfall wird es wieder kühler."

„Das ist gut, aber ich hab dich nicht nach der Logik gefragt. Ich will die Tatsache wissen."

„Es – ist fast durchgehend kühl. In der Mitte fällt eine kühle Luftströmung hinein, die es abkühlt. Das sieht man am Baum. Und ein Mädchen hat sich die Hände besonders gut trocken gerieben. Sie ist nicht eitel. Ihre Finger sind vom Wasser kalt geworden."

„Das ist ein Anfang.", lächelte Sirileij gequält.

„Nein. Ist es nicht. Ich hab geraten. Und das Mädchen – es war ein Junge mit langen Haaren."

„Nein. Das war ein Mädchen. Und du hast nicht geraten. Lass dich nicht von meinem Ausdruck täuschen. Du bist nicht dumm. Nur kompliziert. Du kannst sehr gut beobachten und verknüpfen. Dein einziges Problem ist, dass du die Antwort kennst, ihr aber keinen Glauben schenkst. Du verunsicherst dich selbst. Und dann beißt du die gedanklich in den Hintern, dass du alle möglichen Arten der Linienführung ausprobiert hast, obwohl du nur die Blätter vor dem Tor wegwehen hättest müssen. Das Zeichen, das die Pfeiler ergeben, war die klar. Aber du hast zu kompliziert gedacht. Als du die Lösung entdeckt hast, hast du dir nur auf den Kopf gegriffen, weil dir bewusst geworden ist, dass du die Lösung gewusst hast, aber zu naiv warst, sie auszuprobieren. Du hast dir selbst nicht geglaubt. Du hast deine Intuition ignoriert. Und das ist sehr töricht, wenn man bedenkt, wie gut deine Intuition ist."

„Du stöberst aber nicht in allem herum, oder?"

„Könntest du mich aufhalten?"

„Nein."

„Du wirst es können."

„Was?"

„Ich sollte es dir nicht sagen, aber ich werde es tun. Kafei hat die Ausbildung zum Suro gemacht."

„Das war mir klar. Relativ schnell eigentlich."

„Aber er hat dabei nichts gelernt. Gelernt hat er von seiner Mutter. Er war uns allen voraus. Hat sich bescheiden gehalten. Und nach dem Unterricht hat er mit der Gruppe in der wir waren weitergeübt. Mir hat er sogar noch mehr Zeit geopfert. Wieso, weiß ich nicht.

Er kann seine Gedanken verschließen. Es raubt ihm sehr viel Kraft, aber wenn er es will, kann er es. Jedenfalls, sie haben uns erwischt. Es ist verboten, außerhalb des Unterrichts zu üben. Wir waren dumm genug, Kafei gegen Meister Lathiru verteidigen zu wollen. Er ist unheimlich. Und ein ziemlicher Heißläufer. Er trainiert nur die angehenden Meister. Sein Spezialgebiet ist das Gehirn. Telepathie, Telekinese, Gehirnwäsche. Einfach alles was mit Gedanken zu tun hat. Er kann beinahe alles und jeden mit seinen Gedanken kontrollieren, wenn er will.

Kafei hat ihn eigentlich nur angesehen. Er hat mir erst danach gesagt, dass Lathiru versucht hat, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich selbst zu foltern, aber damit nicht durchgekommen ist. Dass ihn das nicht fasziniert sondern wütend gemacht hat, haben wir gesehen. Drei weitere Meister mussten einschreiten. Sie mussten ihn vor sich selbst retten. Kafei hat nichts weiter gemacht, als Lathiru's gedankliche Attacken auf ihn zurück zu projizieren. Er war halb tot als die anderen ihn dazu bringen konnten, aufzuhören, Kafei anzugreifen. An diesem Punkt ist Kafei zusammengebrochen. Aber er ist stark. Er hat sich binnen wenigen Minuten vollkommen erholt. Das kann man natürlich darauf schieben, dass er ein Auserwählter ist. Aber ich denke, da ist noch viel mehr. Er trägt die gestaute Macht von Generationen in sich.

Er selbst hat lieber mit einem schlechten Ruf weitergelebt als mit der Wahrheit. Er hat nie mit seiner Macht geprahlt. Es war ihm lieber, dass die anderen dachten, er hätte Meister Lathiru aus eigenen Stücken gefoltert. Er wollte das Ansehen des Meisters bewahren. Und die anderen drei wollten ihn sofort in beide Prüfungen schicken.

Am nächsten Tag ist er dann doch zu beiden angetreten. Er hat mit Bravur bestanden. Angeblich hat er die Aufgaben auf Arten gelöst, die keiner der Meister für möglich gehalten hat. Was immer Rim über diese Prüfungen gesagt hat, er war nur eifersüchtig. Kafei wurde nur nicht zum Meister, weil Meister Aslios, unser Meister, in davon überzeugt hat, dass es ihn töten würde. Kafei braucht die Freiheit. Er braucht ein Leben. Meister Aslios hat ihn davor bewahrt, dass er sich selbst in Ketten legt. Er hat mich weiter heimlich unterrichtet. Auch ich habe schlussendlich die Prüfungen abgelegt und bestanden. Aber letztere habe ich abgelehnt.", Link nickte.

„Und jetzt willst du mich unterrichten? Warum?"

„Kafei sieht mich als eine Freundin. Nur als eine Freundin. Aber für mich ist er mehr. Er hat mir den Wert des Lebens gezeigt, mir klar gemacht, was wirklich zählt."

„Und was ist das?"

„Das kann ich nicht für dich tun. Du musst es für dich selbst herausfinden. Was du bei mir lernst und wie du es weiterführst, ist deine Sache. Im Grunde hast du die Prüfungen zum Suro bereits bestanden. Zwar mithilfe einiger Gegenstände, aber du hast bestanden."

„Was? Aber – "

„All die Schreine – was denkst du, wozu sie gedient haben? Sie stehen auf heiligem Boden. Man kann sich dort nicht teleportieren. Hervorragende Plätze für Prüfungen. Oder warum denkst du, bist du auf so viele verschiedene Rätsel und Fallen gestoßen?"

„Das sind Prüfungshallen?", hauchte Link, nicht glaubend, was er da hörte.

„Natürlich werden dort auch einige, heilige Gegenstände aufbewahrt, aber die meisten waren immer schon als Prüfungshallen konzipiert."

„Aber warum finden sich dann so viele Ornamente und Symbole in ihnen?"

„Um wenigstens daran zu erinnern, dass der Boden darunter heilig ist und dass man diese Hallen mit Ehrfurcht betreten sollte. Es gibt nur wenige Teile der Prüfungen, die hier im Schloss abgehalten werden."

„Und die wären?"

„Normalerweise müsste ich darüber schweigen. Aber egal. Eine davon behandelt das Teleportieren."

„Interessant.", überlegte Link. „Dann ist das Schloss ja gar nicht sicher."

„Oh das ist es. Es gibt einen Bann. Er kann nur vom amtierenden König verändert werden. Der König entscheidet, wer sich ins Schloss teleportieren kann. Kafei findet es nur gemein, dass das nicht innerhalb des Schlosses funktioniert. Ist man einmal mit Erlaubnis drin, kann man sich in jeden beliebigen Raum teleportieren. Außer in den Keller. Unterirdische Bereiche des Schlosses verlangen nach einer zusätzlichen Genehmigung."

„Wie lange bleibt der Bann aufrecht? Ich meine, so lange bis der nächste König den Thron besteigt?"

„In der Regel, ja. Es ist der Nachfolger, der den Bann mithilfe der Hohepriester erneuern muss. Das geschieht kurz nach der Krönung. Deshalb ist es sehr heikel, wenn ein König stirbt, ohne dass sein Nachfolger gekrönt wurde. In dieser Zeit ist das Schloss ungeschützt."

„Deshalb konnten sich die Garo nach Igos' Tod hier einnisten."

„Sie waren hier?", fragte Sirileij erstaunt. „Das wusste ich gar nicht."

„Ein paar waren hier. Aber sie waren nicht viel lebendiger als alles andere in Ikana zu dieser Zeit."

„Weißt du, wer die Garo waren?"

„Feinde des Königs, oder?"

„Ja. Sie waren Suro. Viele der besten haben sich dieser Gruppe von Verrätern angeschlossen. Ihr Name bedeutet nichts anderes als Schatten. Sie waren ständig gegen den König. Bereits König Ikan selbst hatte mit ihnen seine Not. Diese Schmarotzer waren seither immer da. Sie waren gegen das Großreich Ikana. Sie wollten ein autonomes Volk, das über sich selbst bestimmte. Auch waren sie sehr für Rassentrennung. Die `Reinheit´ des Blutes war für sie oberstes Gebot. Das hat sie auch vor direkter Innzucht nicht zurückschrecken lassen. Anders als bei anderen Rassen, bei denen Innzucht zu Missbildungen führen kann, macht sie uns Shiekah stark. Die Vermischung von gleichen oder ähnlichen Genen verstärkt herausragende Fähigkeiten. So haben sich die Garo ihre Meisterkrieger gezüchtet. Sie haben beobachtet, wer worin gut war und gezielt Begabte miteinander gekreuzt. Um Liebe ist es da nie wirklich gegangen."

„Das ist krank."

„Ist es. Aber sie sahen das als beste Möglichkeit, das Königshaus zu stürzen. Zwar haben sie immer wieder Mordversuche unternommen, aber diese konnten so gut wie immer verhindert werden."

„So gut wie immer?"

„Igos. Beide von ihnen. Auch der Vater des letzten Königs wurde von den Garo getötet. Sein Sohn hat ihnen das nie verziehen. Er hat sie gejagt. Er hat auch nicht vor Kindern zurückgeschreckt, wenn sie die Meinung ihrer Eltern vertreten haben. Er hat sie alle abgeschlachtet. Persönlich. Nur wenige konnten sich verstecken. Und gegen die Anführer war er machtlos. Aber nur, weil er keinen Krieg wollte. Er stand sich sozusagen selbst auf seinem blutigen Feldzug im Weg. Und dann ist etwas passiert, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hat. Lange hat er ihnen vorgeworfen, dass sie es nun auf diese Weise versuchten. Dass sie nun beschlossen hatten, das Königshaus zu unterwandern, indem sie ihm einen gemeinsamen Erben unterjubeln wollten. Aber Dotour war anders. Er hat die Einstellung seiner Vorfahren verabscheut."

„Dotour ist ein Garo?", platzte es aus Link.

„Wie viel weißt du eigentlich über die Familie, die du die deine nennst?", raunte sie.

„Natürlich! Termin! Er – er hat das Königreich gespaltet!"

„Also doch. Und ich dachte schon, ich müsste mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.", kicherte sie verhalten.

„Und – die Rassen haben sich endgültig getrennt.", hauchte Link, den Blick wieder auf den Bach richtend.

„Ja. Was dachtest du, wie die Hylianer die Überhand in Termina gewonnen haben, obwohl sie von einem Shiekah regiert werden?"

„Igos hat sie alle getötet."

„Ja. Gar nicht vorzustellen, welche Panik ausgebrochen sein muss, wenn er in der Stadt aufgetaucht ist. Ich war zwar noch ein kleines Kind, aber einmal war ich dabei. Meine Eltern waren mit den Maranóshu befreundet. Zwar nicht in jeder Hinsicht, aber gut genug, dass wir manchmal in der Stadt waren. Sie waren gerade im Rathaus, als er dort hin wollte. Ich habe davor mit ein paar anderen Kindern gespielt. Dotour muss die Panik der Bewohner gehört haben und ist rausgekommen. Es war ein heftiger Streit. Kurz bevor Igos handgreiflich geworden ist, ist Ajrini dazwischen gekommen. Sie war im dritten Monat schwanger, aber die Aufregung war ihr egal. Sie ist ein anderes Programm gefahren als Dotour. Ich weiß nur noch, dass er sie Blutsverräterin genannt hat. Ihre Antwort, an die ich mich sehr wohl erinnere, war, `_Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich es geschafft, dass das Königshaus von Ikana einen Erben hat. Wenn du deinen einzigen Nachfolger töten willst, nur zu_.´

Ja, er wäre nicht davor zurück geschreckt, seine schwangere Großnichte zu töten. Aber sie hatte mehr Einfluss auf ihn, als es ihm lieb war. Er hat sie nur angesehen und ist gegangen. Dotour hat mir gesagt, dass sie bis zu Kafei's Geburt kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen haben. Aber nach der Geburt sei er gekommen, habe sich bei ihr entschuldigt und ihr alle Unterstützung zugesagt, die er aufbringen konnte. Dotour hat ihm angeblich daraufhin gesagt, dass wenn er Ikana wieder vereinen wollte, ihm ohnehin keine andere Wahl bleiben würde. Dass es auf ihn ankommen würde, welchen Weg er, Dotour, einschlagen würde, sobald er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten war. Leider hat ein weiterer Garo, Urol, die Wiedervereinigung vereitelt, indem er sein eigenes Land ausgerottet hat."

„Und Kafei versucht wieder zu flicken, was sein Urgroßvater zerrissen hat."

„So ist es."

„Also gibt es noch einen anderen Grund als den, den Anju mir genannt hat.", Sirileij untersuchte kurz seine Gedanken.

„Anju ist das wahre Ausmaß dieser Sache nicht wirklich bewusst. Aber langsam sollte sie daran arbeiten. Schließlich ist es auch ihr Land."

~o~0~O~0~o~

Und wieder. Diesmal war er klug genug gewesen, den Mund zu zu machen und durch die Nase auszuatmen. Es war mehr als anstrengend, sich ständig aus einem Sandhaufen heraus zu quälen.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu.", sagte Sirileij kalt, als er endlich stand.

„Ja, ja. Ich bin Sand und der Sand ist ein Teil von mir. Ich kann mich von ihm abstoßen. Au!", sie hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Das hat dir nicht weh getan.", entgegnete sie knapp.

„Nein.", überlegte Link und bekam noch eine.

„He! Ich versuch's doch!"

„Tust du nicht. Du hörst mir nicht richtig zu."

„Ich bin Sand und der Sand ist ein Teil von mir!", fauchte er. „Ich hab's ka-"

Diesmal war er schneller. Er fing ihre Hand in der Luft ab und drehte ihr den Arm um. Sie jedoch wand sich ohne Mühe aus seinem Griff und stieß ihn an der Schulter mit der flachen linken Hand wieder in den Sandhaufen. In diesem Moment klickte es wohl bei ihm. Rückwärtssalti ohne Anlauf waren nie wirklich ein Problem gewesen. Aber auf Sand war er so gut wie immer gescheitert. Bis jetzt hatte sie ihn auf Gelenkigkeit trainiert. Und nun machte er es sich erstmals zu Nutze. Den Schwung den sie ihm mitgegeben hatte, führte er weiter, schlug seine Arme über den Kopf und ließ den Schwung so durch seinen Körper wandern, dass er in dem Moment als der Schwung seine Beine vom Boden löste, mit den Handflächen sanft auf den Sandkörnern landete, von welchen er sich so schnell abstieß, dass sie fast wie fester Boden reagierten. Bevor der Schwung seine Füße verlassen konnte, wandelte er ihn erneut zu seinen Gunsten um. Er nahm ihn mit seinen Beinen mit und ließ sich diese von ihm wieder nach unten ziehen.

Der zweite Rückwärtsüberschlag vom Sandhaufen herunter war nur noch ein Kinderspiel und er bremste sich dahinter ab, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Eigentlich wollte er stolz auf sich sein, aber er war es nicht. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er solche Dinge schon immer gekonnt, war aber nur zu faul gewesen, sie auch wirklich konsequent zu machen. Er sah sie an, aber nichts passierte. Sirileij blickte nur zurück. Dann nickte sie ein einziges Mal, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und verschwand.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Er schnarchte. Er hatte noch nie geschnarcht. Nein. Link ging zur Tür und lauschte. Die beiden schliefen still wie eh. Das Schnarchen kam von wo anders. Bei dieser Lautstärke musste er sich nicht einmal bemühen, leise zu gehen. Das Schnarchen wurde lauter. Schlussendlich stand er vor einem der Gästezimmer. Er drückte die Schnalle herunter und tatsächlich bewegte sich die Tür. Sogleich dröhnte es wesentlich lauter. Von den Fackeln des Platzes beleuchtet, lag die große Gestalt da. Doch etwas anderes mischte sich unter das grauenvolle Grölen. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und fand eine erschrockene Anju in der Tür.

„Oh.", seufzte sie. „Du hast ihn gefunden. Im Gasthof war wegen dem Handwerksmarkt kein Platz mehr. Ich musste ihn hier hinein verlegen. Glaub mir. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich den Mund gehalten. Kommst du?"

„Gleich. Ich geh mich nur noch waschen."

„In Ordnung.", gähnte Anju und watschelte davon.

Er hörte sie die Tür öffnen und wieder schließen. Zurück blieb wieder das monströse Schnarchen des Goronen. Nachdenklich drehte er sich zu ihm und beobachtete, wie die Kugel anschwoll und wieder abnahm. Ein Flüstern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, welcher Teil von ihm, ihm in den Kopf geflüstert hatte.

„Klopf ihm auf den Rücken."

„Was?", sagte er unabsichtlich laut.

„Klopf ihm auf den Rücken. Dann hört es auf. Mach es ruhig fest."

Nicht wissend was er davon halten sollte, tat er es trotzdem. Und es wirkte. Augenblicklich war es still.

„Endlich!", hörte er dumpf Kafei seufzen.

„Interessant.", flüsterte er zu sich selbst und zog eine Augenbrauen hoch.

„In der Tat."

Da war das andere Flüstern wieder. So rasch wie er sich zu Anju umgedreht hatte, tat er es auch jetzt. Im Schatten der Ecke rechts von ihm stand jemand. Etwa in seiner Größe, schlank, Suro-Uniform. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, es wäre Sirileij. Doch hätte sie sich verhüllt? Dann entdeckte er die blonden Haarbüschel. Langsam kam ihm auch das wenige Sichtbare an Gesicht bekannt vor. Er musste einfach lachen. Zwar tat er es leise, aber kopfschüttelnd und die Hände in die Hüften stemmend.

„Wie naiv bist du eigentlich?", die roten Augen weiteten sich. „Wenn du es für dich behalten hättest, wäre ich dir jetzt um den Hals gefallen. Aber so ist es einfach nur naiv.", die Augen wurden um noch ein Stück größer. „Wie oft muss ich dir sagen, dass ich Kafei liebe? Diese Verkleidung hilft dir auch nichts mehr. Außerdem bist und bleibst du eine Frau."

„Ich bin keine Frau!", das Zischen der Stimme wirkte doch sehr überzeugend männlich.

„Ich bitte dich.", fauchte Link zurück und ließ die Arme sinken.

„Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich gerade mit jemandem.", die Arme verschränkend, sah er Link kalt an. „Das Weib muss dir ja ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen, wenn du mich so anfauchst."

„Hör auf damit, ja?", er ging zu ihm und zog ihm den Schal vom Mund.

„Und? Was wird das jetzt?", gluckste er angesichts Link's Blickes.

„Du – ", hauchte er nur.

„Ja?"

„Verdammt. Du bist ja wirklich ein Mann."

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt, oder?", sein Tonfall hätte nicht gelangweilter sein können.

„Aber du siehst ihr so ähnlich – zum Verwechseln ähnlich."

„Offenbar ja. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wen du meinst."

„Wie heißt du?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache."

„Wie heißt du?", wiederholte Link fordernder.

„Ich hab gesagt, das geht dich nichts an."

„Hast du eine Schwester?", drängte Link weiter.

„Ich bin ein Einzelkind.", sein Ton wurde immer wütender.

„Wer sind deine Eltern?", seine Augen bohrten sich in die des Shiekah.

„Ich habe sie nie gekannt. Mir wurde gesagt, dass meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt gestorben ist und dass mein Vater sie kurz davor verlassen hatte."

„Und dass du zur Hälfte Hylianer bist?"

„Woher weißt du das?", sämtliche Kälte war verschwunden.

„Reine Vermutung. Was machst du hier?", der Gorone begann wieder zu schnarchen.

„Ihn beobachten."

„Wen? Den Goronen?"

„Ja."

„Was ist an ihm so wichtig, dass ein Suro ihn bewachen muss?"

„Ich sagte, beobachten. Nicht bewachen, beobachten. Er trägt etwas bei sich, das nicht in falsche Hände geraten darf. Er weiß nicht, von welchem Wert es ist. Ich habe nur die Aufgabe, es im Auge zu behalten und zu beobachten, wo er es hinträgt."

„Und was?"

„Du schuldest mir etwas."

„Wofür? Und was?"

„Dafür dass du so viel fragst. Und – ", er nickte zum Bett.

„Schon gut.", fauchte Link, ging hinüber und schlug dem Goronen wieder auf den Rücken. „Und? Was trägt er nun bei sich?"

„Was trägt wer bei sich?", die Ecke war leer, stattdessen stand Kafei halb nackt, verschlafen und mit Link's Schlafanzug auf dem Arm in der Tür. „Mit wem redest du?", Link sah noch einmal genauer in die Ecke und wieder zu Kafei. „Was ist dort?", auch er warf einen kurzen Blick in die Ecke. „Oder – was war – dort – Link? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus. Hast du einen Geist gesehen?"

„Ich – weiß nicht – er – war – er war echt – nein – doch – keine Ahnung – ich – ", er wurde mit jedem Wort verzweifelter.

„Der Geist?"

„Es war kein Geist – es war – Shiek – nur – wirklich ein Mann – ich hab ihn zuerst beschimpft, weil ich dachte, es wäre Zelda – aber dann – "

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Komm ins Bett."

„Ja – ich – ich geh mich nur – schnell waschen – ", überlegte er. „Du glaubst mir doch – oder?"

„Ja. Ich glaube, dass du das gesehen hast. Aber du bist müde. Du selbst solltest nicht so viel Glauben hineinstecken.", er ging auf Link zu und nahm ihn an der Hand. „Ich komm mit ins Bad.", er strich ihm kurz über die Wange. „Damit dir nicht noch ein Gespenst erscheint."

Behutsam zog er ihn aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Im Badezimmer angekommen, begann er Link auszuziehen. Dieser ließ es, in Gedanken verloren, an sich vorbeigehen. Erst als Kafei ihn küsste, war er mit seinen Gedanken wieder fast dort wo er stand. Jedoch noch immer nicht ganz. Kafei nahm ihn erneut an der Hand und führte ihn zur Dusche. Er stellte Link hinein, hielt ihm die Hand auf den Mund und drehte das Kaltwasser kurz ganz auf. Durch seine Hand wurde Link's spitzer Schrei leicht gedämpft.

„Spinnst du?", jammerte er.

„Munter?"

„Ja.", hauchte Link.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass dich etwas die ganze Nacht hindurch beschäftigt, das du im Halbschlaf gesehen hast.", er stieg nun selbst in die Dusche, zog den Vorhang hinter ich zu und drückte Link sanft gegen die kalten Fliesen.

„Was hast du vor?", murmelte Link mit geschlossenen Augen zwischen Kafei's Lippen hindurch, doch dieser drehte nur magisch beide Ventile auf, so dass das Wasser lauwarm auf sie herabplätscherte. „Du hast deine Pyjamahose an.", stellte Link fest, als Kafei ihm über das linke Ohr leckte.

„Dann zieh sie mir aus, wenn du kannst.", flüsterte er ihm hinein und drückte sich gegen ihn.

Auf der Hinterseite ging es, doch vorne erwies es sich als durchaus schwierig, vor allem da nun Kafei's rechte Hand auf seinen Hintern wanderte und den wenigen Spielraum in ihren Körpermitten fast gänzlich vernichtete. Spielend trafen sich ihre Zungen, einen verführerischen Reigen tanzend, während das lauwarme Wasser sanft auf diese Bewegungen traf. Link wollte gerade erneut versuchen, Kafei die Hose auszuziehen, als er bemerkte, wohin einer von Kafei's Fingern wanderte.

Mit jeder von Kafei's feinen Berührungen wurde Link's Atem flacher und er befürchtete, sich am Wasser zu verschlucken. Aber Kafei wusste Link's Stöhnen im richtigen Moment durch das Zusammenführen ihrer Lippen zu unterbinden. Link wollte sich mit beiden Händen in Kafei's Haare krallen, jedoch gelang es ihm nur mit einer. Die andere wurde von Kafei am Hosenbund zurückgehalten und langsam mit diesem nach unten gedrängt. Das Gefühl des nassen Stoffs der zwischen ihnen herausgezogen wurds, ließ sie fast platzen. Vorsichtig drehte er Link herum. Erst jetzt ersetzte er seinen Finger durch etwas anderes.

Ein kindisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, der Raumdecke über dem Bett zugewandt, spürte Anju eine leichte Wärme in ihr Gesicht steigen. Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, nur hoffend, dass die Kinder nicht wach wurden – oder gar schon waren. Aber immerhin kannten sie solche Geräusche inzwischen.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Es tut mir so leid.", seufzte Link zu seinem Obstkuchen, stach ein Stück ab und schob es in den Mund.

„Was?", gluckste Kafei. „Du entschuldigst schon bei deinem Kuchen, dass du ihn isst? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir so einen Einfluss auf dich haben."

„Idiot.", fauchte Link zurück. „Ich hab mit dir geredet."

„Oh.", kicherte Kafei verlegen. „Was tut dir leid?"

„Ich krieg ihn einfach nicht aus dem Kopf."

„Ja. Ich hör ihn auch noch immer schnarchen."

„Mach dich nicht immer über mich lustig. Und du auch nicht.", murrte er, als Anju sich kichernd Nachschub holte. „Ich mein es ernst. Er war da!"

„Ich weiß.", meinte sie. „Ich hab ihn gehört."

„Es reicht, ja?"

„Schon gut.", beruhigte Kafei ihn lächelnd – dass dieses Lächeln schon reichte, dachte Link. „Ich weiß. Zelda hat dir dein Leben versaut. Immerhin hast du dich, wenn es dir auch nicht klar war, in diesen Shiek verknallt. Und dann steht er dir plötzlich gegenüber und ist keine Frau mehr. Ich bewundere dich, weiß du? An deiner Stelle hätte ich ihn ohne Umschweife geküsst."

„Ja, ja.", raunte Link.

„Hast du Zelda wenigstens schon davon berichtet?"

„Das ist jetzt zwei Monate her. Ich hab den Typ weder wieder gesehen, noch weiß ich, was genau der Gorone bei sich hatte, dass dieser Suro ihn beobachten musste.", zählte er energisch auf. „Geschweige, dass ich mir völlig sicher bin, ob er überhaupt real war.", fügte er dumpf hinzu. „Zelda's Mutter wurde ermordet. Ja, sie war noch sehr klein. Vielleicht haben sie es verdrängt. Vielleicht gab es bei der Geburt geplante Komplikationen. Vielleicht hat die Hebamme das Kind schon vor der Geburt an eine andere Frau verkauft und Zelda's Mutter gesagt, die Geburt hätte es so geschwächt, dass es in der folgenden Nacht gestorben ist und sie es sofort begraben hat. Stattdessen hat sie es gestohlen."

„Vielleicht hat er ihr einfach nur ähnlich gesehen.", seufzte Anju.

„Dafür hat er ihr viel zu ähnlich gesehen."

„Und wenn es nun doch Einbildung war?"

„Ja. So lange er nicht wieder auftaucht, werden wir es nie erfahren.", schüttelte Link den Kopf. „Die einzigen die noch davon wissen hätte können, sind für uns unerreichbar. Zelda's Vater ist auch tot und Impa ist in einer anderen Paralleleb-e-n-e-", eine Stimme tauchte in seinem Kopf auf, nur die Erinnerung daran. „Raffler! Er hat doch gesagt, er hätte Zelda unterrich-tet. Oh. Naja. Ich glaube auch kaum, dass ein König dem Lehrer seiner Tochter von einem verstorbenen Zwillingsbruder erzählen würde.", deutete er Kafei's spontanen Blick richtig.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Es war noch immer da. Und noch immer hatte er es ihr nicht gesagt. So oft es ihm möglich gewesen war, hatte er sich unsichtbar zur Hyliabrücke teleportiert und es angesehen. Verändert hatte es sich nicht. Inzwischen waren fast drei Monate vergangen, seit er es entdeckt hatte. Was Zelda von ihm wollte, war ihm noch immer nicht klar. Er war nicht so dreist, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Jedoch hatte es bewirkt, dass seine Gefühle für sie stetig gewachsen waren. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er ihr das beibringen sollte. Vermutlich wusste sie es sogar schon und sagte nur nichts.

Langsam wurde es ihm zu heiß am Kopf und er wechselte die Bank. Die sommerliche Mittagssonne knallte regelrecht in den Schlossgarten. Einige Leute schlenderten im Garten umher. Niemand beachtete ihn. Es war wirklich ein heißer Sommer. Der Garten trocknete immer mehr aus und der Freizeitpark am Hyliasee war täglich überrannt. Die Massen standen immer bis zur Brücke hinauf an. Einige wagemutige Vollidioten waren immer wieder direkt von der Brücke gesprungen. Einer von ihnen hatte sich überschätzt und war dabei gerade noch mit dem Leben davongekommen. Jedoch war er nun querschnittsgelähmt. Seitdem postierten Wachen auf der Brücke, Tag und Nacht, da es auch in der Nacht warm genug zum Schwimmen war.

Dieses Getümmel war nichts für ihn. Er bevorzugte das Becken nördlich der Stadt. Dort war er zumindest in der Nacht ungestört. Es gab nichts Schöneres, als im Mondlicht zu schwimmen. Und nichts Dümmeres als sich in Gedanken zu verlieren, wenn man ein Buch las. So hatte er die Seite nun schon zum vierten Mal gelesen. Seufzend blickte er umher. Er wollte das Buch schon zuklappen und sich ebenfalls ein bisschen bewegen, als ihm auffiel, dass er nun vollkommen alleine war. Bis auf – er fiel fast vor Schreck von der Bank herunter. Er hatte sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

„Es tut mir leid. Ist alles in Ordnung?", jammerte Zelda, die, wenn sie saß, fast gleich groß war wie Vaati.

„Geht schon."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Was liest du da?", er reichte ihr das Buch. „`_Die besten Obstkuchen in ganz Holodrum_´? Willst du backen lernen?"

„Nein. Es war unter den Büchern in meinem Zimmer. Ich habe mich auch nur gewundert und angefangen, es zu lesen, falls irgendwelche geheimen Botschaften darin sein sollten."

„Willst du damit sagen, Impa hatte ein Buch über Obstkuchen?"

„Sieht so aus. Deshalb dachte ich ja, sie hat es vielleicht als Versteck für irgendetwas benützt. Aber bis jetzt ist mir nichts Merkwürdiges aufgefallen. Außer dass die kulinarischen Ansprüche in Holodrum absolut grauenhaft sind."

„Das hat mir Link auch schon erzählt.", lachte Zelda.

„Gerade noch sind hier Leute spaziert. Jetzt sind wir alleine. Kannst du dir einen Reim darauf machen?"

„Die sind vermutlich alle nach Hause gegangen, um zu Mittag zu essen. Ich habe mich übrigens für das Mittagessen abgemeldet. Bei diesen Temperaturen habe ich immer so gut wie keinen Hunger."

„Geht mir genau so. Und nach den letzten beiden Rezepten ist es ein Wunder, wenn einem nicht der Appetit vergeht. Außer natürlich, man ist aus Holodrum.", beide konnten nicht vermeiden, zu lachen. „Du – du hast da ein Blatt in den Haaren."

„Was? Wo?", er nahm es weg.

„Oh. Danke. Die Bäume bekommen auch immer weniger Wasser. Aber diese Wolken scheinen es ihnen bringen zu wollen."

„Wolken?"

Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die Sonne nicht hinter den Blättern des Baumes, sondern hinter dicken grauen Wolken verschwunden war. Diese Front hatte er überhaupt nicht kommen sehen. Auch war die Temperatur nicht wirklich abgesunken. Es blitzte. Der Donner ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Meine Güte! Ich habe schon fast vergessen, wie schnell ein Sommergewitter auftauchen kann.", seufzte Zelda.

Sie machte aber keine Anstalten, den doch sehr gefährlichen Platz unter dem Baum zu verlassen. Nötig war es auch nicht mehr. Es donnerte noch ein weiteres Mal. Dann prasselte der Platzregen auf sie nieder. Zelda seufzte erneut und sah Vaati kurz an, der binnen Sekunden nicht minder klitschnass war wie sie. Sie begann langsam zu kichern. Auch Vaati konnte nicht umhin, einzusteigen. Er hatte das Buch gerade noch in seinem Medaillon verstauen können, bevor es den Wassermassen zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Als er kurz hoch ins karge Blätterdach blickte, spürte er etwas an den Haaren, die ihm bereits im Gesicht klebten. Es war Zelda's Hand, die sie hinter sein Ohr strich. Er drehte den Kopf leicht zu ihr und bemerkte, wie nah ihr Gesicht dem seinen war. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast. Dann ganz. Der nächste Donner verfehlte seine Wirkung. Auch der übernächste. Nichts konnte die beiden erschrecken.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Es war ungewohnt. Wenn er traurig gewesen war, hatte er sich an Ezelo gekuschelt. Wenn ihm in der Höhle oder dem Schloss kalt gewesen war, hatte Onnoru seine Arme um ihn gelegt, um ihn zu wärmen. Doch nun lag eine junge Frau in seinen Armen, die das ganz und gar wollte. Sie war eine Prinzessin, er nur ein glückloser, geächteter Magier. Er hatte ihr schreckliche Dinge angetan und doch hatte sie ihm verziehen und sich in ihn verliebt. Jemand lag in seinen Armen. Er hatte stets allen das Gefühl von Sicherheit genommen. Gewollt und ungewollt. Doch nun war da jemand. Er gab dieser Person Sicherheit, ohne zu wissen, wie er das tat. Er war doch nur. Sie schlief bereits, mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf ihren zarten Lippen. Er fühlte sich bei ihr wohl. Doch konnte sich sein Glück nicht ganz entfalten. Es war so neu für ihn, dass es ihn davon abhielt, genau so glücklich einzuschlafen wie sie.

Sie hatte auf ihr rosa Prachtgemach, auf ihr kleines Idyll verzichtet, um bei ihm zu sein. Weil es Impa's altes Zimmer war? Nein. Dafür lächelte sie zu sehr. Weil sie ihm das ganze Rosa ersparen wollte? Womöglich. Seine Gedanken drehten sich wild umher. Maljema-Sanduni-Sahne-Roulade. Zum Kotzen. Er versuchte an Erdbeeren zu denken. Keine Chance. Sein Gehirn regenerierte den bitteren Geschmack der Sanduni-Nüsse auf seiner Zunge. Und dann waren sie auch noch ganz zu verwenden. Nicht einmal ein Wasserglas hatte er auf seinem Nachttisch, um die Illusion herunterzuspülen.

Zelda's zarte Finger wanderten höher und legten sich auf seine Schulter. Und das schleimige, viel zu gezuckerte Gelee der Maljemas. Er richtete den rechten Arm gen Schreibtisch und fing das Kochbuch behände auf. Es musste doch irgendetwas Genießbares darin stehen. Irgendwie schaffte er es, mit dem Daumen zu blättern. Weit kam er jedoch nicht. Zwischen den letzten Seiten des Buches rutschte ein Stück Pergament heraus. Es wirkte sehr alt. Neugierig legte er das Backbuch auf den Nachttisch und zog den Zettel so vorsichtig er konnte heraus. Der Brief musste schon mehrmals gefaltet worden sein, da die Faltkanten spröde waren.

`_Meine teureste_ _Königliche Hoheit, ich habe versagt_. _Ich schäme mich zutiefst_. _Eine unerträgliche Schmach_. _Hyrule vermochte ich vor dem Bösen zu erretten, doch eine Waffe in einer Truhe zu verteidigen, lag nicht in meiner Macht_. _Dabei ward er so jung – fast noch ein Kinde! Ein junger Bursche in grünem Gewande, eher schmächtig, doch so geschickt mit dem Schwerte wie ich es noch nie zuvor erblicken hatte dürfen_. _Ich verstehe dies nicht_. _Er kämpfte wie ich – er wandte Techniken an, die ich von niemandem erlernte und auch niemandem lehrte_. _Sein Schwert – ich glaube, die Waffe erkannt zu haben_. _Zwar weiß ich nicht, ob mich nicht meine Augen übel täuschten, doch sagen sie mir, es war das Große Schwert gewesen, ein Meister unter seinesgleichen und unverkennbar. Zumindest für mich, da auch ich es in meiner Hand hielt, als ich gegen ihn kämpfte._ _Er selbst wirkte gesegnet, ein einsamer Wolf wie ich_. _Doch die Göttinnen segnen nie mehr als Dreie an der Zahl_. _Auch wüsst ich nicht, wie man_ _eines der Heiligen Schwerter so in Aussehen und Kraft imitieren könnte, noch dazu, wo ich es lange nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen habe und auch damals die Göttinnen darüber wachten. Ich weiß keinen Rat_. _Dennoch ist der Stab verschwunden_. _Er zerschmetterte meine Rüstung als wäre sie aus Glas, schlug mich zu Boden und war mit dem Stab in alle Winde_. _Zwar schien er auf mich nicht, als habe er Böses mit dem Stab_´

Hier endete die Seite. Vaati drehte das Blatt um, doch die Rückseite war leer. Der Rest des Briefes fehlte. Wieder und wieder las er den Brief durch. Er hatte einmal von drei mächtigen Stäben gehört. Uralte Relikte, die verschwunden seien. Konnte es sich dabei um einen dieser Stäbe handeln? `_Ein junger Burscheb in grünem Gewande´_ – `_geschickt mit dem Schwerte´_ – `_eines der Heiligen Schwerter_´– das klang mehr als eindeutig nach Link. So bedacht wie nur möglich legte er den Brief auf das Buch und versuchte Zelda von sich herunterzubekommen. Zwar dauerte es eine Weile, aber er schaffte es, sie nicht aufzuwecken.

Leise trug er den Brief zum Schreibtisch, rückte ihn im einfallenden Mondlicht zurecht, beschwerte ihn mit kleinen Gegenständen an den Ecken, holte seinen Photoapparat heraus und probierte, mehrere akzeptable Aufnahmen hinzubekommen. Um die Leserlichkeit des Textes zu erhalten, musste er ihn abschnittsweise photographieren. Dann setzte er sich hin, nahm ein Blatt Papier zur Hand, tunkte seine Feder und fing an zu schreiben.

Der Brief war sehr kurz. Nicht nur, weil ihm momentan die Worte fehlten. Er wollte Link einfach nur wissen lassen, was sich zwischen ihm und Zelda entwickelt hatte und auf was er wie gestoßen war. Zum Glück trocknete die Tinte in der lauen Luft die durch das Fenster hereinkam sehr schnell. Er faltete den Brief, steckte ihn mit den Photographien in ein Kuvert und wollte sich schon hinunter teleportieren. Jedoch konnte er sich gerade noch daran erinnern was er an hatte, holte so leise es die alte Tür zuließ, einen Umhang aus seinem Kleiderschrank und war auch schon in der Eingangshalle.

Der Portier schlief laut schnarchend mit weit aufgerissenem Mund. Vaati wunderte sich, dass ihm der Kopf noch nicht von der Sessellehne abgetrennt worden war, so theatralisch hing er nach hinten. Etwas entfernt saß ein weiterer Mann auf einem schlichteren Stuhl, die Ohren mit einem Schal zugebunden und las eine Zeitung. Als er Vaati bemerkte, blickte der Kurier fast flehend auf.

„Ich habe einen sehr wichtigen, streng geheimen Brief zu verschicken. Es eilt."

„Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen.", seufzte der Kurier, band sich den Schal vom Kopf und rannte mit dem Brief in Richtung Eingang.

„Äh – warte – der Zielort! Ich habe – ", mit einem Grunzen schrak der Portier hinter ihm auf und sah sich entgeistert nach dem Störenfried um.

„Ich nehme an, nach Ikana?", bremste der Kurier ab und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Vielleicht. Kann auch sein, dass es Unruhstadt ist. Er geht jedenfalls an Link."

„Ich verstehe. Danke.", erleichtert ließ Vaati die Schultern hängen.

„Was soll das Geschrei mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Nase?"

„Was soll das Schnarchen während deiner Schicht? Wenn du müde bist, schreib deine Stunden auf und lass dich ablösen. Ehrlich.", fauchte Vaati zurück und war wieder auf seinem Zimmer.

„Wo warst du, Schatz?", auch das n- hatte sie ihn gerade – ?

„Ich – habe einen Eilbrief verschicken müssen."

„Eilbrief? Mitten in der Nacht?", gluckste Zelda matt und gähnte mit ungeniert weit aufgerissenem Mund, ohne sich die Hand vor zu halten.

„Ich konnte wegen diesem dummen Backbuch nicht schlafen. Da wollte ich sehen, ob nicht doch etwas Essbares darin steht. Stattdessen habe ich das hier gefunden.", er nahm den Brief vom Tisch, kletterte ins Bett und gab ihn ihr. „Ich hatte Recht. Impa hatte etwas versteckt. Kannst du ihn lesen?"

„Ja. Gerade so.", sie rieb sich kurz die Augen. „Der muss ja uralt sein. Dieses Siegel hat meine Familie seit mindestens zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr verwendet. Auch die Schrift ist – warte – grün?"

„Genau."

„Ein Stab? Das – das passt – das passt alles zusammen – das – "

„Ich dachte auch sofort an Link. Aber welcher Stab? Ich habe zwar einmal von drei mächtigen Stäben gehört, aber kann es einer dieser sein?"

„Ganz sicher sogar. Und zwar der Kopierstab. Das erklärt einfach alles!"

~o~0~O~0~o~

„Was um alles in der Welt – ", raunte Kafei.

„Mach doch auf.", jammerte Anju. „Sonst hört das sicher nie auf."

„Ja?", fragte Kafei laut.

„Du sollst die Tür aufmachen.", jammerte Anju erneut. „Sie ist doch abgesperrt."

„Ich geh schon.", seufzte Link.

Er versuchte irgendwie aus dem Bett zu kommen, was schwierig war, weil er sich in der Decke verknotet hatte. Draußen war er dann zwar, allerdings geleitet von der vollen Kraft der Gravitation.

„Link?", kam es vom Ehepaar.

„Nichts passiert. Ja! Ich komm ja schon!", fauchte er, da es schon wieder klopfte. „Was ist denn bitte so wichtig?", kaum war die Tür offen, konnte er gerade noch den Brief in die Hand nehmen, so schnell wurde er ihm entgegengedrückt. „Für mich?"

„Ja."

„Tz. Danke für die Geduld."

„Schon in Ordnung.", schmunzelte der Kurier und verschwand gemächlich über die Treppe.

„Faszinierend.", Link schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an Kafei. „Hast du unten nicht abgesperrt?"

„Keine Ahnung.", gähnte dieser.

„Keine Ahnung?", stutzte Anju. „Ehrlich. Du wirst langsam senil."

„Ich bin neunundzwanzig."

„Sicher?"

„Ja. Von wem ist der Brief, Link? Link? Hörst du mich?"

„Hä?"

„Ja, du."

„Oh. Was?"

„Von wem ist der Brief?"

„Er – ist von Vaati. Moment mal – was?", er starrte wieder auf den Brief. „Ha! Ich bin sie los!"

„Was, was, was?", nun war Kafei putzmunter und auch Anju, da er sich abrupt aufgesetzt hatte.

„Zelda. Sie und Vaati – haben sich geküsst."

„Nein!"

„He! Das ist mein Brief!", Kafei hatte ihn einfach zu sich schnellen lassen, was Link wieder ins Bett zwang.

„Nein.", grinste Anju verschlafen.

„Und was ist das was du da noch hast?", fragte Kafei.

„Irgendwelche Photos – so weit war ich noch nicht.", die anderen beiden drückten ihre Köpfe an Kafei's, um den Brief besser lesen zu können.

„Und was hat er gefunden? Ach ja – die Photos. Da steht's ja.", gähnte Anju.

„Das scheinen Photos von einem weiteren Brief zu sein. Er hat sie sogar nummeriert, damit wir nichts durcheinanderbringen.", stellte Link fest und sie versuchten, auch diese zu lesen.

„Klingt irgendwie nach dir.", gluckste Kafei.

„Und ob ich das war!", staunte Link. „Der Stab – der Kopierstab – "

„Was für ein Teil?", hauchte Anju.

„Der Kopierstab.", wiederholte Kafei. „Es heißt, er war ein Geschenk der Kumulaner an die Königliche Familie von Hyrule. Der König hat seine Macht erkannt und ihn im Zeitschrein aufbewahren lassen. Ursprünglich stammt das _Teil_ ja von uns. Um genau zu sein, von meinem Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Urgroßonkel Ilchanji.", er zählte an den Fingern auf. „Der Bruder von Ikan. Er hat den Zeitschrein erbauen lassen. Die Kumulaner haben die Fallen gegen Eindringlinge entworfen und umgesetzt. Als Dank hat er ihnen einen der drei Stäbe überlassen, mit denen man bestimmte Steinstatuen bewegen konnte. Der zweite Stab war der Zeitenstab. Mit ihm kann man angeblich die Zeit kurz anhalten. Oder vordrehen. Oder zurück. Weiß nicht mehr genau. Der dritte dieser Stäbe war der Weltenstab. Was der bewirkt, hab ich allerdings nirgends erfahren. Warum sie den Kopierstab zurückgeschenkt haben, weiß ich auch nicht. Ich nehme an, du hast ihn?", Link nickte, öffnete sein Medaillon, holte seine Mütze heraus und zog den Kopierstab aus ihr. „Meine Güte! Wann räumst du die endlich aus?"

„Klappe."

„Und der funktioniert noch?", fragte Kafei, den Stab wie paralysiert anstarrend.

„Wieder. Jargo hat seine Macht mit einer kumulanischen Formel erweckt. Sie stand in einem Buch, das ich von einer Shiekah bekommen habe. Sie durfte es nur einem `königlichen Herold´ mit einem Stab übergeben. Warte – ja – das ergibt Sinn. Da war dieser Geisterritter. Er hat mir einige Schwerttechniken beigebracht. Schaut, was dieser Wächter hier schreibt. Er – hat mir diese Techniken nur beigebracht, weil er mich erkannt hat! Er hat nach all dieser Zeit verstanden, dass ich aus der Zukunft war und diese Techniken von ihm gelernt habe. Ich hab ihn in der Vergangenheit mit Techniken geschlagen, die er niemandem gelehrt hat. Aber in seiner Zukunft hat er es getan, weil er mich – "

„Ja. Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst.", seufzte Kafei. „Und du hast Recht. Das ergibt Sinn. Schau mal. Sein Schwert. Eines der Heiligen Schwerter. Dieser sogenannte Wächter muss einer deiner Vorgänger gewesen sein."

„Das Schwert – ich hab nie wirklich darauf geachtet, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, zu kämpfen. Bleibt nur die Frage – nein. Wir sind füreinander bestimmt, oder? Ich meine – ich kann unmöglich die Vergangenheit verändert haben. So weit vor meiner Geburt. Oder doch?"

„Tut mir leid. Solche Überlegungen hab ich längst aufgegeben. Du landest irgendwann immer an dem Punkt, wo du dir die Frage stellst, ob du auch nur irgendwas von dem was du tust, bestimmen kannst, oder ob nicht auch allein der Gedanke daran schon vorherbestimmt ist."

„Hm."

„Es ist nach drei Uhr.", raunte Anju. „Hört auf, so tiefsinnig zu denken."

„Zelda hat mir gesagt, dass die Zitadelle der Zeit nicht immer das Tor zum Heiligen Reich war. Bevor die Heiligen Steine geschaffen wurden, konnte man nur mit einem der Heiligen Schwerter den Zeitschrein betreten. Dort war angeblich eine sehr mächtige Waffe eingeschlossen. Das war sicher der Zeitenstab. Und später eben der Kopierstab."

„Und die Heiligen Steine beinhalteten einen geringen Teil der Kraft der drei Göttinnen.", fügte Kafei hinzu.

„Ja. Mit ihnen und einem der Heiligen Schwerter konnte man ein Portal ins Heilige Reich erschaffen. Bevor ich Termina gerettet hab, hab ich Zelda den Kokiri-Smaragd erneut gebracht. Sie war etwas geschockt, konnte sich aber auch an alles erinnern. Ich wollte, dass wir den Lauf der Dinge ändern. Sie hat gemeint, das wäre schon alleine dadurch passiert, dass wir wussten, was los war. Aber dann hat sie ihn dennoch mit Impa vernichtet und mir aufgetragen, ihr die beiden anderen Heiligen Steine zu bringen, damit sie sie ebenfalls vernichten konnte. Sie hat auch das Podest zerstören lassen, auf das man sie legen musste und die alten Wächter erweckt, um den Eingang zum Schrein zu bewachen. Natürlich – es war alles schon so durcheinander gebracht und jetzt eben der Schrein durch das Erdbeben zerstört. Deshalb bin ich vermutlich an einen Zeitpunkt geschickt worden, bevor die Heiligen Steine existiert haben. Siehst du? Wenn das Erdbeben nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen – warte – weißt du, was ich denke? Ich musste den Stab in der Vergangenheit stehlen, damit ihn niemand falsches in die Hände bekommen würde. Deshalb war auch das Masterschwert wieder im Sockel, obwohl Zelda ja gemeint hat, – "

„Eines der Heiligen Schwerter. Ja.", nickte Kafei. „Nur du kannst dieses Schwert führen. Logisch. Vollkommen logisch. Damit ja du den Stab bekommst. Wenn ich das so weiterdenke, bist du mit diesem Schwert echt verdammt mächtig oder wir werden tatsächlich nur verarscht und uns ein freier Wille vorgetäuscht. Und das was ich jetzt gesagt hab, war auch schon vorherbestimmt."

„Bitte.", flehte Anju und legte sich wieder hin.

„Eine Sache noch.", drängte Kafei. „Eine kumulanische Formel? Hast du das Buch noch?"

„Ja. Jargo hat es mir zurückgegeben.", auch dieses zog er aus seiner Mütze.

„Hm.", überlegte Kafei, als er es durchblätterte. „Hm.", er wurde zunehmend amüsierter. „Ja. Kumulanisch – von wegen. War doch gleich klar, dass er da was falsch verstanden hat. Ich kann zwar so gut wie die Hälfte von dem hier nicht entziffern, aber das was ich lesen kann, ist eindeutig Shiekjiarnjinjú. Das muss eine uralte Form unserer Sprache sein. Einleuchtend, wenn man bedenkt, wie alt dieser Stab ist. Ach!", er war auf die große, verblasst färbige Zeichnung auf der ersten Seite gestoßen. „Sehen sie so aus?"

„Ja.", bestätigte Link. „Weißt du jetzt, warum es mich wundert, dass sie zu solcher Technik fähig sind? Sie reichen mir bis zu den Knien."

„Whow! Ja – das ist erstaunlich. Moment mal! Aber solche Augen haben sie nicht, oder?", kicherte er, da beide Augen des frontal dargestellten, vogelähnlichen Wesens durch das Auge der Shiekah ersetzt waren.

„Nein.", lachte Link verschmitzt. „Verdammt. Wieso ist mir das nicht früher aufgefallen? Und warum hat Jargo das eigentlich nicht bemerkt? Das müsste doch sofort bei ihm Alarm geschlagen haben."

„Könntet ihr das bitte bei Tageslicht weiterbesprechen?", murrte Anju in die Decke hinein.

„Ja, ja.", raunte Kafei zurück und Link steckte Stab und Buch wieder in die Mütze.

„Tz."

„Was?"

~o~0~O~0~o~


End file.
